Caminos Inesperados
by Yajaira
Summary: La llegada de una amiga viene a cambiar por completo la vida de nuestros queridos personajes, la vida Terry, candy, Albert y los andley se vera afectadas. CAPITULO 30 Capitulo El Final. espero sus reviews y Gracias por Leer y Acompañarme Cariños
1. Chapter 1

**CAMINOS INESPERADOS**

**Inicio**

**Capitulo 1**

**Reencuentros**

Después de la separación de Candy y Terry la vida había transcurrido dejando un amargo sentimiento de abandono y recriminación para ambos que no podían hacer mas que extrañarse, Candy pasaba sus días recluida en su habitación mientras trabajaba noche a noche en el hospital tratando de mitigar un poco su dolor y soledad, mientras Terry trataba de sobrellevar la vida refugiándose en el teatro que tanto amaba para no pensar en el hastío y repugnancia que le provocaba su vida al lado de Susana Marlow. Lo que Terry ignoraba es que pronto algo cambiaria que le podría dar una nueva luz a su vida y quien lo traería seria alguien que provenida de su olvidado pasado. En el puerto el barco que provenía de Southampton atracaba y ella llegaba tan libre como Terry la podía recordar de su niñez.

(Gaby) [respirando profundamente Al fin en América, cuanto tiempo hacia que deseaba venir. Espero encontrarte pronto mi querido amigo.

Gabrielle era una mujer que gustaba de su libertad que desde muy pequeña se había desligado de la monotonía que llevaba dentro de su casa y había decidido conocer el mundo por sus propios medios, cosa que había logrado durante mucho tiempo tomando trabajos temporales que le ayudaban a pagar sus gastos y boletos para poder viajar y ahora venia en busca de su mas querido amigo a quien por algún motivo se había enterado que había sido enviado a América hacia poco mas de dos años tenia la ilusión de volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de viajes a su querido Albert. Después de llegar a puerto había comenzado a caminar por las calles impresionantes de la ciudad, no podía creer lo grande y ruidosa que era Nueva York, camino y camino hasta llegar a un parque donde pudo sentarse a descansar y contemplar un poco a los transeúntes que caminaban era una tarde cálida de verano a mediados de junio del 1,918 había caminado mucho y tenia un poco de hambre por lo que decidió buscar un buen lugar donde poder tomar algo caliente y delicioso cuando algo le llamo la atención, frente a ella una gran marquesina de teatro donde se anunciaba al gran actor Terrence Grandcheste como Othelo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían como era posible esto, olvidando un poco su hambre dejo que la curiosidad la guiara para ver si podía verlo aunque fuera de lejos. Después de varias horas observando el teatro pudo observar como los actores salían a comer después del ensayo de esa tarde, no tardo mucho tiempo en salir el tan esperado Terry quien cruzando la calle no se percato que alguien lo seguía no muy de lejos con una mirada curiosa, camino hasta el centro del Central Park y se sentó en la hierva para poder fumar un cigarrillo, hacia ya dos años que había retomado su antiguo vicio ya que la armónica le traía recuerdo muy dolorosos a su alma.

(Gaby) [Sorprendiéndolo Pensé que con los años dejarías esos vicios tontos que tomaste de niño!

(Terry) [Sin voltear a ver No creo que sea asunto de nadie lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida!

(Gaby) [Sentándose junto a el Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama y menos cuando no la has visto en tantos años [viéndolo a los ojos

Terry la vio directamente a los ojos tratando de recordar en donde había visto esos ojos tan profundamente azules que lo veían ahora mientras le sonreían, tenia una sensación de haberlos visto hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

(Terry) La conozco acaso?

(Gaby) [Fingiéndose ofendida Que desilusión, y yo que pensé que recordarías a quien te ocultaba de la vieja cara de cerdo cuanto te retaba en ausencia de tu padre. [Levantándose lentamente

(Terry) [Abriendo los ojos enormes al reconocerla GABY!!!! Eres realmente tú[Poniéndose de pie de un salto Pero como?... Cuando? …Que haces aquí y vestida así en esas fachas[Viéndola incrédulo

(Gaby) son demasiadas preguntas para poder contestarlas no crees? Por que no mejor me invitas a comer algo que me muero de hambre y platicamos!

(Terry) [Reaccionando ante la amplia sonrisa de ella Claro pero dame tu bolso y dime cuando llegaste[Tomando el bolso pesado que traes aquí?

(Gaby) es mi equipaje y llegue hace unas horas en el barco de Londres.

(Terry) Tu familia sabe en donde estas!

(Gaby) No, y espero que no les comentes nada! Estoy trotando por la vida como siempre lo hago. Desde que te enviaron al internado me aburría mucho y decidí un día de tantos salir de casa a conocer el mundo, solo con lo que llevo en la bosa[Sonriendo alegremente Y tú, que haces acá? Por que debo decirte que ver tu retrato en la marquesina fue de ataque! Como convenciste a tu padre que te dejara libre?... Has vuelto a ver a tu madre?... Sabe ella que estas acá?

(Terry) [Riendo de buena gana Vaya, ahora eres tu quien ataca con tantas preguntas.

Al llegar a un pequeño restaurante escondido del bullicio de afuera en la mesa mas discreta pudieron ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado con sus vidas desde que habían dejado de verse hacia ya seis años atrás.

(Terry) pero como es que tu familia no te a obligado a volver? Alex debe estar muy preocupado!

(Gaby) la verdad es que le escribo cada vez que puedo y nunca le envío el remitente, pero el sabe que estoy bien ya cuando sea momento de tomar responsabilidades ya veré como zafarme de ellas [guiñando el ojo

(Terry) tu sonrisa me recuerda tanto a ella!

(Gaby) [Comprendiendo a Candy? Así me dijiste que se llama verdad

(Terry) Si, a Candy ella sonreía como tu, con el alma a flor de piel!

(Gaby) con que no te enamores ahora de mí[Dijo fingiendo frivolidad

(Terry) [Riendo muy contento Por Dios olvidaba lo presumida que podías llegar a ser! No te emociones mucho por que ya estoy comprometido!

(Gaby) [Poniéndose seria Eso es lo que no entiendo de lo que me cuentas, si amas a Candy por que estas con esa chica Susana? Acaso la amas a ella más que a Candy?

(Terry) [Con los ojos tristes de nuevo jamás amare a nadie como amo a Candy!

(Gaby) Entonces por que estas con Susana?

(Terry) Ya te dije que ella me salvo la vida!

(Gaby) Y?

(Terry) [Bajando la cabeza Es mí deber estar con ella y cuidarla!

(Gaby) [Asustada Pero eso no es justo Terry, no tienes por que casarte con ella para cuidarla! O es que acaso tú tienes otro tipo de deber para con ella?

(Terry) [Negando con la cabeza ningún otro deber, solo que debo estar a su lado por que me salvo la vida!

(Gaby)[Molesta Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

(Terry) [Abriendo tremendos ojos Como?

(Gaby) [Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho No te emociones, solo necesito donde pasar la noche, la verdad es que el boleto del barco me salió mas caro de lo que planeaba y solo me queda para el boleto de tren que debía tomar mañana y tal vez un par de comidas. [Haciendo cuenta de lo que traía

(Terry) [Riendo nuevamente no te preocupes puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras y por la comida no hay problema tengo suficiente en casa.

(Gaby) [Pensativa Sabes quería tomar el tren mañana pero pensándolo bien me gustaría saludar a Eleanor y conocer a la tal Susana, te tomo la palabra me quedare un par de días mas.

(Terry) [Pagando la cuenta vámonos de aquí antes que alguien me reconozca y salgamos en primera plana mañana, no te ves tan bonita como para que digan que salgo contigo [dijo bromeando

(Gaby) No! Ya me imagino lo que diría Alex si llegara a enterarse que estoy en América y contigo, es capaz de mandarme a traerme y sacarte los ojos, no se porque nunca le caíste muy bien!

(Terry) [Levantando los hombros me imagino que sabia que tu preferías mi compañía a la suya, aun que yo fuera mas joven que tu!

(Gaby) Solo por dos años y que no se te olvide [aclarándole muy digna

Al salir del restaurante se dirigieron a casa de Eleanor quien al ver a Terry entrar con tan peculiar compañía no entendía por que la llevaba a verla.

(Eleanor) Hola hijo, que bueno que vienes, pero dime quien es ella[Hablando quedo

(Gaby) Hola Eli Como estas? Veo que no me recuerdas verdad, es natural yo era solo una niña cuando me viste por ultima vez pero yo si te recuerdo, sigues siendo la dama mas hermosa y dulce que me regalaba golosinas cuando no nos veían [sonriéndole con mucha dulzura

(Terry) [Al ver los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos de su madre Mama te sientes bien?

(Eleanor) Gabrielle!!! Eres realmente tú mi niña!

(Gaby) [Abrazándola Eli que gusto verte de nuevo!

(Eleanor) Pero mi niña como has crecido y que linda estas! Pero como es que estas aquí y de donde sacaste esa ropa?

Gaby llevaba una indumentaria muy poco femenina pues constaba de un par de jeans con unas botas a la rodilla una blusa a la cadera y una chaqueta a la rodilla con el cabello suelto.

(Gaby) [Sonriendo ya se que no es lo que una dama debe vestir pero es mu cómodo para trepar y correr cuando tienes que hacerlo.

(Eleanor) [Sonriéndole de vuelta En donde te estas quedando?

(Terry) aquí con nosotros mama, por un par de días, te molesta?

(Eleanor) [Complacida En lo absoluto, pero ven para que podamos hablar!

Después de varias horas de conversar Eleanor se fue a descansar dejando a Terry con Gaby frente a la chimenea mientras seguían poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas.

(Terry) [Rompiendo el silencio Que se siente vivir en completa libertas?

(Gaby) [Viéndolo interrogante Que quieres decir con esa pregunta? Acaso tu no vives la vida que elegiste?

(Terry) [Negando con la cabeza mientras ve al fuego Vivo la vida que me pusieron en frente! Pero no soy libre como tu!

(Gaby) Pues.. Me siento feliz tratando de ser como soy aquí [llevando una mano a su corazón pero debo admitir que a veces no es fácil.

(Terry) a que te refieres?

(Gaby) a que no puedo tener las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada, que a veces cuando quiero comer algo o dormir en un lugar decente debo buscar la forma de pagarlo y sin contar con el dinero suficiente e terminado haciendo todo tipo de trabajos.

(Terry) Pero eres feliz?

(Gaby) a veces!

(Terry) solo a veces?

(Gaby) [Viéndolo de frente Aun no e encontrado lo que busco!

(Terry) [Curioso Y que es lo que buscas?

(Gaby) A mi complemento! Lo que le falta a mi corazón!

(Terry) [Fingiendo asombro Sera posible…que estés enamorada?

(Gaby) [Poniéndose de pie de un salto Creo que es hora de dormir! No te parece?

(Terry) [Riendo de buna gana Jajaja!!! Es por eso que viniste a América verdad? Estas enamorada de tu amigo el que perdiste! Como dijiste que se llama?

(Gaby) [Muy seria no te dije su nombre y no es por eso que lo busco, no seas entrometido!!

(Terry) [Sin dejar de sonreír divertido lo siento no fue mi intención incomodarte! Si quieres ir a dormir te llevare a tu recamara!

(Gaby) [Mientras caminaban a las habitaciones lamento haberme exaltado[Tomándolo del brazo jamás me había sentido así por nadie sabes y tengo miedo!

(Terry) [Deteniéndose de golpe miedo? Tu! Pero a que?

(Gaby) [Sonrojándose a no ser correspondida y a que el sepa quien soy y me rechace!

(Terry) [Abrazándola Quien quiera que sea el, si te rechaza será porque es un tonto y no te merece!

(Gaby)[Separándose mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla me has hecho tanta falta amigo mío!

(Terry) [Sonriendo tu también me has hecho falta[Llegando a una puerta bueno esta es tu recamara, que duermas bien [dándole un beso en la frente buenas noches!

(Gaby) Terry!

(Terry) [Volteando a ver si?

(Gaby) [Sonriendo apenada tendrás un piyama viejo que me prestes es que no tengo nada parecido en mi bolso!

(Terry) [Riendo a todo pulmón claro ahora te lo traigo!

Después de una noche de muchas emociones Gaby se despertaba al sentir como le arrebataban las sabanas de encima y se ponía de pie por instinto esperando defenderse cuando escucho la risa burlona de Terry, la verdad se veía graciosa con el pantalón del piyama de Terry que le cubría hasta la punta del pie y los mangas le colgaban muy por encima de las manos.

(Gaby) Terry, me asustaste!

(Terry) Levántate dormilona que Eleanor quiere que la acompañemos de compras!

(Gaby) [Bostezando ahora voy solo en un segundo me baño y bajo!

(Terry) apresúrate que iremos a comer fuera!

(Gaby) [Gritando desde el baño en un minuto bajo!

Mientras tanto en chicago Albert entraba a la habitación de Candy, tenia mucho tiempo preocupado por su pequeña pues no comía como debía y trabajaba hasta agotarse al entrar la encontró acurrucada en la cama aun durmiendo como era costumbre en sus días de descanso había subido a descansar desde el día anterior y aun no se levantaba después de una noche sumida en llanto, tenia que haber algo que el pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

(Candy) [Despertando al escuchar ruido Albert eres tu?

(Albert) Si pequeña, como amaneciste hoy?

(Candy) [Sonriendo levemente estoy bien! Solo un poco cansada!

(Albert) no deberías trabajar tanto deberías pedir unos días de descanso, tal vez quieras venir a Boston conmigo por un par de semanas, no te parece? Podríamos salir a divertirnos cuando yo salga de la oficina y podríamos llevar a Annie con nosotros también ahora que Archie esta en exámenes finales y necesita quedarse solo para poder concentrarse.

(Candy) no se Albert, tengo mucha trabajo en el hospital!

(Albert) [Haciéndole cosquillas vamos pequeña no me hagas viajar solo de nuevo, me aburro tanto cuando tengo estas reuniones si no tengo con quien compartir el tiempo libre! Ten compasión de tu pobre tío abuelo!

(Candy) [Retorciéndose de la risa basta Albert no más por favor!

(Albert) no hasta que aceptes acompañarme a Boston!

(Candy) Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas!

(Albert) Excelente le diré a George que prepare los boletos para salir mañana mismo, ahora apresúrate que el desayuno esta listo y quiero ir a comprar unos vestido para ti para el viaje por que iremos a una cena especial al llegar a Boston y quiero que Annie y tu sean la mas hermosas de la cena.

(Candy) ahora voy Albert [saltando fuera de la cama y entrando al baño De que se trata la cena a la que iremos Albert?

(Albert) es una cena que organiza el alcalde para los banqueros, es una de las primeras que se vendrán antes de las fiestas de fin de año, con suerte podre convencerte de que me acompañes a todas para no pasarla tan mal.

(Candy) [Saliendo del baño Albert podrías darme tiempo para cambiarme!

(Albert) [Sonrojado de la pena claro te espero en el comedor con los muchachos!

(Candy) [Sonriendo viéndolo salir estaré con ustedes en un momento!

Ya en el comedor Albert comentaba con Annie y con Archie acerca del viaje que Candy ya había aceptado acompañarlos, Annie estaba muy emocionada por que tendrían la oportunidad de sacar a su amiga de la rutina en la que ella misma se había empeñado a cumplir cada día desde que había vuelto de nueva york, no pudieron mas que sonreír al verla entrar muy animada esa mañana.

(Candy) Buenos días! Lamento tardarme tanto pero quería verme bien para acompañarlos esta mañana [guiñando el ojo en fingida coquetería

(Annie) te ves muy bien con ese vestido Candy

(Archie) parece que el viaje te a levantado el animo no Candy?

(Candy) [Sonriendo tal ves sea lo que necesito después de todo tal vez pueda conseguir distraerme no creen?

(Elroy) [Entrando Buenos días a todos, veo que ya te has levantado Candy, me agrada ver que esta mañana has decidido vestirte como una dama.

(Candy) [Sonriéndole dulcemente Buenos días tía Elroy! Me alegra que le se encuentre mejor el día de hoy!

(Elroy) [Asombrada Como supiste que no e estado bien?

(Albert) Candy se a echo cargo de tus medicamento tía, fue ella quien llamo al doctor cuando te pusiste mal.

(Elroy) [Sin perder el aplomo Te lo agradezco Candy, ya estoy mucho mejor, lista para viajar a Boston con ustedes mañana temprano!

(Albert) Pero tía, pensé que se haría cargo de la fiesta que celebraremos aquí dentro de un mes para la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie!

(Archie) Es cierto tía creí que podríamos avanzar un poco ahora que Annie y Candy no estaban en casa para que me ayudes pues con los exámenes finales casi no me quedara tiempo de nada a mi solo!

(Elroy) [Reflexionando es verdad no podemos dejar eso a medias, me quedare para continuar con los arreglos y las invitaciones ya no queda mucho tiempo para enviarlas!

(Albert) [fingiendo tristeza bueno tía pero espero que el próximo viaje si pueda hacerlo con nosotros.

(Elroy) [Severa solo espero que se comporten como lo que son, los representantes de los Andley [viendo a Candy y Albert espero Annie que los ayudes a comportarse como una futura Andley que eres!

(Annie) [asintiendo divertida Si tía!

Después del desayuno los cuatro jóvenes salieron de compras para alistarse para el viaje y luego acompañar a Candy a pedir un tiempo libre en el hospital. Mientras Albert y Archie se quedaban en las oficinas después de almorzar con las chicas ellas caminaban entre tiendas sin imaginar la sorpresa con la que se toparían al entrar a un almacén.

(Eliza) Pero que tenemos aquí? … si son las dos hijas de poni!

(Candy) [saludándole con fingida alegría Eliza que sorpresa! Cuando volviste de tu luna de miel?

(Annie) [mordaz por que volviste tan pronto querida!

(Eliza) [sorprendida Annie creo que te has estado juntando mucho con Candy, ya estas tomando sus actitudes corrientes!

(Candy) [tratando de zafarse fue un gusto verte Eliza, pero Annie y yo tenemos muchas cosas que comprar aun para el viaje!

(Eliza) [venenosa claro, el viaje que harán con el tío Albert verdad, ya me dijo la tía Elroy que ahora estas tratando de conquistarlo para quedarte con la fortuna de los Andley, como no pudiste quedarte con Terry ahora buscas al pobre ingenuo del tío Albert!

(Candy) [empuñando las manos como te atreves a decir eso Eliza, tu no sabes nada de nada.

(Eliza) claro que se! Te has hecho pasar por una niña buena y sufrida mientras le dabas lastima al tío Albert para que el se compadezca de ti y termine enamorándose como un idiota, la verdad es que eres solo una perdida que no acepta que jamás podrá entrar a un circulo distinguido como el nuestro siendo una dama si no es por medio dudosos, quien sabe si no te le has entregado ya.

(Annie) [sujentando a Candy por favor Candy no le hagas caso a Eliza, ya conoces como es ella de intrigosa!

(Candy) [tratando de controlarse tienes razón Annie, no vale la pena pelear con ella!

(Eliza) [sintiéndose segura de haber agitado un punto sensible que diría Terry si supiera que ahora eres una perdida[plaff Eliza no pudo ver cuando la mano de Candy le cruzaba la cara de una bofetada

(Candy [furiosa nunca! Me entiendes, nunca mas vuelvas a insultarme o te pesara!

(Eliza) [sosteniéndose la cara huérfana maldita como te atreves a ponerme una mano encima [viéndola con furia por mas que todos traten nunca te comportaras como una dama de verdad.

(Annie) vámonos Candy, recuerda que Albert nos espera con Archie!

(Candy) [viendo a Eliza con rabia no te vuelvas a meter conmigo Eliza, no voy a permitir que me sigas faltando al respeto a mi y los que quiero!

(Eliza) [amenazante ya nos veremos la cara de nuevo desgraciada!

Annie saco a Candy de la tienda de vestidos y trato de tranquilizarla mientras llegaban a las oficinas del consorcio Andley. Ninguna de las dos podía creer el alcance de la mente de Eliza al insinuar algo tan grave como lo que se atrevió a decir. Al llegar a la oficina de Albert este venia saliendo en compañías de Archie y George quienes quedaron asombrados al ver la cara que traía Candy y Annie mientras se acercaban a ver que había sucedido.

(Albert) [acercándose y tomando la mano de Candy estas bien pequeña? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!

(Annie) [abrazando a Archie mas bien a una víbora! Nos encontramos con Eliza en las tiendas y no paro de humillar a Candy!

(Archie) [confortando a Annie así que ya volvió nuestra querida primita! Creí que con el matrimonio la mantendríamos alejada de nosotros.

(Albert) no lo creas Archie, la tía Elroy me llamo para avisarme que esta noche tendremos una cena con los Leegan en la mansión Andley para darle la bienvenida al matrimonio Montgomery!

(Candy) entonces creo que iré a dormir temprano!

(Albert) [asombrado ante la actitud de Candy pero pequeña tu no tienes porque esconderte de nadie en tu casa! Eliza tendrá que comportarse o la pondré en su lugar!

(Candy) [bajando la cabeza es que yo no quiero otro enfrentamiento con ella!

(Archie) [preguntando a Annie que fue lo que Eliza les dijo mi amor?

(Annie) [viendo a Albert Eliza le dijo a Candy que es una perdida porque cree que esta tratando de enamorar a Albert!

(Albert y Archie) [al unísono que?

(Albert) como se atrevió a decir eso [mientras empuñaba una mano esa muchacha tendrá que oírme!

(Candy) [rogando por favor Albert no quiero que te enfrentes a ella por algo que no vale la pena!

(Archie) que más dijo esa víbora[viendo a Candy contestanos por que solo por esa insinuación no pudiste ponerte del modo que vienes!

(Annie) [viendo a Candy Candy diles lo que Eliza te dijo!

(Candy) [asombrada ante la petición de Annie Annie, no más, no digas nada más por favor!

(Annie) [ disculpándose lo siento Candy pero creo que ellos deben saber[ volteando a ver a Albert Eliza dijo que quien sabia si Candy no se te había entregado ya con tal de enamorarte Albert!

(George) [ quien había estado escuchando en silencio pero quien se cree que es esa víbora para insultar así a la señorita Candy?

Todos admirados al escuchar el comentario de George y observando sus manos que estaban muy apretadas en señal de enfado.

En nueva york después de una maratón de compras en la que Eleanor obligo a Gaby a aceptarle un par de vestidos para que se vistiera como una dama mientras estaba con ellos y aprovechaba para poder darse gusto de vestir a quien ella había considerado como una hija hacia muchos años Terry la llevo a conocer finalmente a Susana antes de llevarla al teatro a ver la presentación de esa noche.

(Terry) [saludando a la señora Marlow buenas noches señora venimos a visitar a Susana!

(Sra. Marlow) buenos noches Terrence! Quien es la señorita que viene con usted[pregunto en tono molesto

(Gaby) [adelantándose a saludar buenas noches señora, mi nombre es Gabrielle soy prima de la madre de Terrence! Estoy de visita para conocer a la prometida de mi sobrino!

(Sra. Marlow) [tratando de parecer mas calmada mucho gusto, es agradable conocer mas familiares de Terrence! Por favor pasen adelante mientras le aviso a Sussy que vienen a verla.

Mientras las señora Marlow se dirigía a la biblioteca a traer a Susana Terry conducía a Gaby a la sala de estar.

(Terry) [asombrado por que le dijiste que eres familiar de mi madre?

(Gaby) [sonriendo picara por que no quería decirles que soy tu amante[poniéndose mas seria cálmate no estoy aquí para ventilar mi árbol genealógico solo quiero conocer a Susana!

En ese momento entraba Susana empujada por su madre con una sonrisa muy bien estudiada mientras veía de pies a cabeza a la invitada de su prometido buscando algún parecido con Eleanor. Pero al ver los ojos de esta pudo notar cierta similitud con los de Terry por lo que no dudo mas en aceptar el parentesco que decían tener.

(Terry) buenas noches Sussy vine a verte y a presentarte a la ¨tía Gaby¨

(Susana) [sonriendo mucho gusto señorita Gabrielle, es un gusto tenerla aquí!

(Gaby) [haciendo una reverencia muy elegante frente a Susana encantada de conocerla señorita Marlow!

(Susana) [encantada por la reverencia el gusto es todo mío!

(Terry) [divertido al ver lo buena actriz que Gaby podía ser por que no nos sentamos!

Todos se sentaron mientras Terry observaba que Gaby estratégicamente se sentaba junto a la señora Marlow para dejarle sitio a Susana en medio de ellos dos. Después de romper el hielo la señora Marlow fue a buscar el te dejándolos a solas mientras Gaby tenia ya un buen rato conversando con Susana ignorando totalmente a Terry quien escuchaba la platica de dos mujeres que mas que recién conocidas parecían amigas contándose todo lo que podían compartir. Gaby era tan astuta como Terry y sin que Susana se diera cuenta comenzó a sacarle mucha información acerca de lo que le gustaba hacer y como se entretenía mientras Terry no la visitaba por que estaba en el teatro. Después de varias horas se despedían con la promesa de volver nuevamente a visitarse, y se disponían a ir al teatro a la función de esa noche. Al salir del teatro esa noche Gaby estaba sinceramente impresionada con la actuación de su querido amigo y no dejaba de decírselo.

(Gaby) Terry me tienes impresionada! Yo pensé que eso de la actuación no se te daba tan bien pero después de esta noche veo que me equivoque y lo admito.

(Terry) [presumiendo pues me alegra que al fin sepas apreciar mis dotes actorales[confesándole pero tu no te quedas atrás, esta noche me dejaste asombrado con tu actuación ante Susana y la vieja bruja de su madre.

(Gaby) [sincerándose sabes la verdad es que Susana me parece una mujer muy tierna que esta siendo manipulada por su madre que al parecer controla todos los cambios de carácter que ella tiene.

(Terry) [suspirando pues yo ya no se que pensar, no se si la señora Marlow sea la que controla este maldito show en el que el sacrificado seré yo o es Susana con su carita de inocente victima quien controla todo.

(Gaby) la verdad yo creo que Susana es aquí quien mas tiene que perder por que no puede definirse ella misma, esta segura que tu eres la única opción que tiene y su madre se encarga de que ella así lo crea. [viéndolo picara tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti antes de irme!

(Terry) [parando el carro frente a la casa de Eleanor y viéndola salir a que te refieres[viéndola entrar sin responderle Gaby contéstame!

Dentro de la casa Gaby caminaba hacia su habitación cuando sintió la mano de Terry que sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, solo pudo detenerse y voltear a verlo.

(Gaby) [Soltándose hay! Me haces daño Terry!

(Terry) [serio exijo una respuesta! Que quieres decir con que harás algo por mi antes de irte?

(Gaby) [dándole un beso en la frente hasta mañana Terry que duermas bien!

Antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo mas ella entro a su habitación cerrando con llave tras de si.

En la mansión de los Andley, Albert bajaba con Candy para la cena que la tía Elroy había preparado para los Montgomery seguidos por Archie y Annie quienes venían muy tensos pensando en la noche incierta que representaba tener a Eliza y niel en casa para cenar. Solo podían estar atentos a lo que sucedería pues ninguno de los cuatro estaba dispuesto a aguantarle una ofensa más a ninguno de los hermanos Leegan. La tía Elroy observando atentamente el vestuario de Candy no pudo más que quedar satisfecha del arreglo de la joven para esta noche, había que admitir que no tenia malos gustos a pesar de no vestir con elegancia tan seguido como a la tía le gustaría. Los cinco al pie de la escalera esperaron la entrada de los Leegan y los Montgomery que estaban entrando por la puerta principal en ese momento.

(Albert) buenas noches sean bienvenidos!

(Sr. Leegan) buenas noches William! Sra. Elroy y muchachos! Es un gusto estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes!

(Sarah) nos alegra mucho verlos de nuevo [ignorando totalmente a Candy y a Annie Archivald como van tus estudios!

(Archie) [claramente enojado por la actitud de Sarah muy bien tía, dentro de poco podre casarme con Annie ya que pronto obtendré mi diploma y podre trabajar a tiempo completo con el tío Albert.

(Niel) [sarcástico así es que vas a casarte pronto con la señorita Britter [en tono de burla vaya que las hijas de poni tienen suerte en cautivar a los jóvenes ricos y buenos mozos de la familia!

(Eliza) [ponzoñosa como siempre sabrá que mañas les habrán enseñado en la casa de poni para poder sobresalir en nuestro medio.

(Adam) [reprendiendo a su esposa

Eliza por favor, no es momento de tus comentarios!

(Albert) [admirado pasemos a la mesa por favor!

Durante toda la cena Eliza no pudo volver a levantar la mirada ante todos pues tenia junto a ella a su esposo que la miraba amenazante en todo momento. Horas después Albert despedía a los Leegan y a los Montgomery en la puerta para luego deshacer el nudo de su corbata y entrar respirando profundamente y con libertad sintiendo el ambiente menos pesado después de la partida de los visitantes.

(Candy) [parada en las escaleras no estuvo tan mal como creíamos!

(Albert) [sonriéndole menos mal que Eliza no dijo mas durante la cena o en estos momentos estaríamos en la biblioteca recibiendo un regaño de la tía Elroy por abandonar la mesa antes de cenar.

(Candy) [bajando la mirada Albert tu crees que algún día pueda Eliza aceptarme?

(Albert) [resoplando pequeña, esa es una respuesta que no conozco, pero espero que si no puede aceptarte por lo menos nos deje vivir tranquilos.

Después de dicho esto los dos se retiraron a descansar pues al día siguiente saldrían de madrugada en el tren a Boston.

A la mañana siguiente Terry se levantaba para ir a desayunar deteniéndose en la puerta de la recamara de Gaby toco para despertarla pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar a levantarla, al entrar se encontró con la cama vacía y ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, bajo corriendo las escaleras pues tenia un presentimiento y se dirigió al estudio donde Eleanor leía el periódico a preguntar por ella.

(Terry) [entrando mama has visto a Gabrielle?

(Eleanor) [sorprendida no hijo, la servidumbre dice que se levanto temprano y salió a dar un paseo, dijo que tenía que hacer una visita! No sabia que ella conocía a alguien mas aquí en América!

(Terry) [sabiendo bien a donde iba no conoce a nadie madre! Creo que fue a ver a Susana! Será mejor que vaya a ver que planea esa loca.

Terry salió de la casa de Eleanor con rumbo a la casa de Susana, sabia Dios lo que Gaby estaba pensando hacer metida en esa casa, Terry no podía mas que imaginar los problemas en los que estaría metido si no estaba presente en esa visita y con esos pensamientos salió sin saber que le esperaba al llegar a casa de las Marlow.

CONTINUARA…..

Yajaira

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**.

Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, cualquier comentario será bien recibido en el capitulo dos: **Nuevas Ilusiones**

17


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMINOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

**NUEVAS ILUSIONES**

Terry se estacionaba frente a la casa de las Marlow cuando vio al frente Susana y Gaby le sonreían muy animadas de verlo llegar. Se bajo del auto y camino hacia ellas mientras lo saludaban.

(Gaby) al fin llegas Terry, pensé que no terminarías de levantarte hoy y decidí adelantarme para asegurarme de que Susana no comiera nada hasta que vinieras por nosotras. [sonriéndole muy divertida

(Susana) [saludándolo con un abrazo hay Terry no podía creer cuando Gaby me dijo que vendrías por nosotras para ir a desayunar fuera!

(Terry) [sumamente molesto a donde quieren ir?

(Susana) [sonriente a donde tu quieras! Hoy Gaby me a prometido que la pasaremos muy bien ella y yo!

(Terry) [levantando a Susana para llevarla al auto vámonos!

(Gaby) [hablando mientras Terry conducía será que puedes dejarnos en el centro después, Susana y yo iremos a pasear al parque y luego iremos a almorzar con Eleanor mientras tu vas a tus ensayos.

(Terry) [asombrado Eleanor va almorzar con ustedes?

(Gaby) [sonriendo picara si, en eso quedamos esta mañana, después ella se ira a unos compromisos y nos dejara en casa de Susana en donde te esperare antes de la función de hoy!

(Terry) [resoplando por lo que veo tienen todo el día planeado no?

(Susana) [Emocionada hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz Terrence! Hoy será un día hermoso!

Al llegar al restaurante elegido por Terry pasaron un desayuno bastante serio ya que Terry se dedicaba solo a comer en silencio mientras Susana sonreía con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada al ver que Terry no sentía la misma emoción que ella al estar juntos, al terminar de comer Terry las llevo al parque central para luego salir hacia el teatro.

(Gaby) [corriendo hacia Terry antes de que se fuera Terry, espera necesito un favor!

(Terry) [volteando muy molesto que diablos fue todo eso del desayuno?

(Gaby) [poniendo una mano en su mejilla Terry no te molestes, te aseguro que no es nada malo[suplicante por favor no me veas así!

(Terry) [resoplando no supliques por que no me gusta verte así!

(Gaby) [sonriendo préstame dinero por favor!

(Terry) [extrañado dinero? Que piensas hacer?

(Gaby) [levantando los hombros aun no estoy segura pero caminaremos un buen rato antes de que Eleanor venga por nosotras y tal vez necesite dinero para comprarle algún refresco o revista a Susana mientras paseamos[suplicante vamos Terry estoy sin dinero ten compasión de tu amiga! Si?

(Terry) [entregándole un poco de dinero eres imposible! No me causes problemas por favor[alejándose de nuevo

(Gaby) [corriendo hacia Susana Vamos Susana, es hora de divertirse sin el pesado de Terry!

Terry solo atino a voltear a ver cuando escucho esto, pero solo la pudo ver empujando la silla de Susana muy rápido alejándose de el y no pudo mas que sonreír.

(Terry) [moviendo la cabeza divertido sigues siendo una loca, solo espero que no me metas en mas líos de los que tengo[dijo poniéndose serio y subiendo a su auto

Después de medio día Eleanor llegaba por ellas y las llevaba a comer para poder seguir con la platica que Gaby y Sussy habían mantenido desde que Terry las dejara en el parque.

(Eleanor) [viendo la cara de Susana te pasa algo hija?

(Susana) [viendo a Eleanor a los ojos solo pensaba!

(Eleanor) [extrañada en que?

(Susana) [viendo a Gaby tú crees que yo pueda ser una gran pintora?

(Eleanor) [sorprendida viendo a Gaby quien se mantenía en silencio Hija yo creo que tu puedes llegar a ser tan buena como lo desees, mi hijo dice que pintas muy bien!

(Susana) [con los ojos iluminados de emoción Terrence piensa eso?

(Eleanor) siempre lo ha pensado, nunca te lo había dicho?

(Susana) [bajando la mirada no, a veces creo que no es feliz a mi lado!

(Eleanor) [sin pensar lo que decía Es por que no te ama y tú lo sabes!

Susana y Gabrielle se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, Gaby no podía creer que Eleanor se hubiera atrevido a ser tan directa. Solo pudo ver de reojo a Susana mientras esta bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a sollozar.

(Eleanor) [tomando una mano de Susana lamento ser tan directa pero no puedo quedarme callado cuando te veo tan emocionada por la idea de ser independiente y sigas aferrándote a algo que solo te hará infeliz!

(Susana) [Viendo a Eleanor con los ojos llorosos Usted cree que Terrence jamás me hará feliz!

(Eleanor) [tomando aire mi hijo no podrá hacer feliz a nadie mientras el este sufriendo!

(Susana) Terrence sufre[suspirando profundo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas es por ella verdad, por Candy! El aun la ama y por eso no puede ser feliz conmigo!

(Gaby) [abrazando a Susana pero tu puedes ser tan feliz como quieras serlo, no necesitas a nadie que te diga como lograrlo, tu tienes todo lo necesario para ser independiente y muy feliz.

(Susana) [sollozando pero quien querría acercarse a una invalida como yo? Solo Terrence puede hacerlo y el me eligió a mi[tratando de convencerse no a ella!

(Eleanor) pero si sigues aferrada a el como hasta ahora jamás podrás ser feliz y el tampoco lo será y ambos serán miserables para siempre, es eso lo que quiere para tu vida hija?

(Susana) [llorando pero mama dice….

(Gaby) tu mama no puede definir tu felicidad a costa de otros Sussy, solamente tu puedes y yo creo que tienes un potencial enorme y un futuro muy grande frente a ti es solo cuestión que quieras ser valiente y arriesgarte a se feliz por tus propios medios, además eres una mujer hermosa y dulce, yo se que podrás ser muy feliz y conseguir alguien que te ame como tu te lo mereces!

(Eleanor) [acariciándole la mejilla además puedes contar con nosotras, siempre!

(Susana) [secándose las lagrimas con la mano podrían por favor llevarme a casa, no me siento muy bien!

Se levantaron y llevaron a Susana a su casa en donde ella pidió que la dejaran a solas pues necesitaba pensar, antes de que ellas se fueran les pidió que por favor le dijeran a Terry que necesitaba hablar con el y que lo esperaría esa noche antes del teatro. Las dos asintieron y salieron al auto de nuevo.

(Gaby) [viendo a Eleanor crees que funcione?

(Eleanor) [sincera no lo se hija, esperemos que si! Ya es hora que esta muchacha se libere de su madre y deje a mi hijo ser feliz con la mujer que ama!

(Gaby) bueno, yo creo que no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer aquí! Podrías llevarme a la estación de tren?

(Eleanor) [viéndola incrédula y a donde iras?

(Gaby) [sonriendo a buscar a un amigo! Necesito saber si esta bien! Solo necesito pasar por mis cosas a tu casa y podre irme!

(Eleanor) [con los ojos llorosos no te despedirás de Terry?

(Gaby) [algo triste prefiero dejarle una carta, además no creo tardar mucho y estaré en contacto!

(Eleanor) [resignada segura que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes?

(Gaby) [tomándole la mano no en este momento!

(Eleanor) y por que necesitas buscar a ese amigo?

(Gaby) [sonriendo con la mirada ilusionada por que creo que lo amo y necesito decírselo!

(Eleanor) [curiosa Y que hace tu amigo? En donde lo encontraras?

(Gaby) en chicago! Es vagabundo como yo!

(Eleanor) [sorprendida hija! Que pasara cuando tu hermano se entere?

(Gaby) [triste no lo se pero necesito saber si el también me ama! Si me ama podre luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que Alex lo acepte!

(Eleanor) [deteniéndose frente a su casa espero que encuentres lo que buscas y seas muy feliz mi niña! Ahora ve por tus cosa y te esperare aquí!

Gaby subió rápidamente a la casa junto todo lo que cabía entre su bolso y escribió una nota de despedida para Terry la cual dejo sobre su almohada y luego salió para reiniciar su viaje. Al llegar a la estación de trenes Eleanor insistió en darle un poco de dinero que llevaba en el bolso y después de abrazarla la dejo en la estación mientras Terry salía temprano del ensayo ya que habían tenido que suspender las funciones y los ensayos debido a que un corto circuito dejo sin luces el teatro y no les quedo mas que enviar a todos a casa hasta nuevo aviso. Terry decidió ir de una vez por todas a casa de Susana y ver que tanto daño habían causado con sus planes Eleanor y Gaby, nada lo prepararía para lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Mientras tanto en Boston los Andley dejaban la estación de trenes y se dirigían a la mansión que tenían en ese lugar para poder tomar un baño y salir a la cena en casa del alcalde. Candy no entendía por que pero su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza y se sentía de repente esperanzada, pensó que era la alegría de nuevas emociones que encontraría en ese paseo junto a Annie y Albert pero en ese momento solo se sentía contenta.

(Albert) [desde lo alto de las escaleras Candy, Annie, será mejor que se apresuren o llegaremos tarde a la cena!

(Annie) [corriendo mientras jalaba a Candy apúrate Candy no tendremos mucho tiempo para lucir hermosas!

(Albert) [bromeando A no! Si no lucen absolutamente hermosas no las llevare a la cena!

(Candy) [riendo agitada por la carrera Albert no digas eso o Annie se deprimirá!

Una hora mas tarde los tres salían con sus mejores galas y se dirigían a la casa del alcalde. Al llegar Albert entro al salón de baile llevando del brazo a dos de las mas hermosas damas que engalanarían la fiesta de esa noche. No podía mas que sentirse orgullosos al ver que todos los ojos caían sobre ellos tres. Candy y Annie la pasaron muy divertidas bailando con Albert y otros caballeros que atraídos por su belleza no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de poder bailar con una de las dos hermosas damas aunque todos sabían que Annie era la prometida de Archivald Cornwell no podían pasar por alto su belleza y aprovechar que el joven millonario no estaba para bailar con ella mientras otros seguían a Candy que estaba muy divertida bailando hasta casi desfallecer. Ya mañana podrían descansar pero esta noche iban dispuestos a divertirse mucho.

Terry llegaba a casa de Susana donde la Sra. Marlow le abrió la puerta un poco molesta, por lo que inmediatamente intuyo que el paseo del día no había sido del todo alegre como le había asegurado Gaby en la mañana, se dirigió al estudio donde la señora le indico se encontraba Susana desde que había llegado del paseo y se había mantenido en silencio observando uno de los cuadros que había pintado desde su accidente. Al entrar pudo notar que los ojos de Susana estaban perdidos entre los colores y matices que había plasmado en ese lienzo. Al sentir la presencia de Terry le hablo sin voltear a verlo.

(Susana) [muy serena crees que es lindo?

(Terry) [extrañado por la pregunta Creo que si!

(Susana) [volteando a verlo crees que pueda venderlo?

(Terry) [confundido tu quiere venderlo?

(Susana) [asintiendo con la cabeza crees que alguien lo compraría!

(Terry) [sonriendo de medio lado sabes que es muy bueno, no dudo que alguien lo aprecie y lo compre a un buen precio!

(Susana) [sin esperar mas viéndolo a los ojos me amas Terry?

(Terry) [desviando la mirada Yo … te quiero mucho Sussy!

(Susana) [sintiendo una puñalada en el pecho Pero no me amas, verdad[sonriéndole dulcemente no tienes que contestarme, tus ojos me lo dicen claramente!

(Terry) [arrodillándose frente a ella Sussy yo e intentado amarte, te juro que lo e intentado [de sus ojos salían lagrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejilla pero no e podido!

(Susana) [secando las lagrimas de Terry con sus manos no te atormentes Terry, es algo en lo que no podemos mandar[besándole la frente ve por ella Terry, búscala y se feliz!

(Terry) [confundido pero Sussy[dudando un poco y lo nuestro?

(Susana) [intentando sonreír con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban lo nuestro no es mas que una buena amistad de ahora en adelante, solo espero que no me niegues tu cariño de amigo!

(Terry) [abrazándola nunca Sussy, siempre voy a estar para ayudarte y apoyarte!

(Susana) [alejándolo de ella y que sigues haciendo aquí? Ve a casa porque tienes un largo camino que recorrer mañana! No te dejes vencer y búscala y se feliz, no desperdicies las oportunidades que la vida te da Terry! Yo estaré bien!

(Terry) [levantándose y que le diremos a tu madre?

(Susana) [sonriendo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla de ella me encargo yo! Vuelve pronto y tráela contigo!

Terry se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa de Susana sin entender aun lo que había sucedido pero sintiendo que el peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros los últimos dos años se iba aligerando conforme se alejaba de la casa de Susana. Ahora podía ser libre de buscar la felicidad al lado de la mujer que amaba. Solo esperaba que ella lo recibiera, aun no sabia si ella seguía pensando en el o si estaría comprometida, después de todo ella era una alma bella y una mujer hermosa a la vista de todos, pero por el momento decidió que se preocuparía de eso mañana y con mucho gusto paso comprando un par de arreglos florales para las dos picaras que habían propiciado el milagro que acababa de suceder en su vida. Gaby y su madre Eleanor sus nuevos Ángeles guardianes.

(Terry) [entrando a casa de Eleanor sonriente mama donde estas?

(Eleanor) [saliendo del estudio al escucharlo llamarla Terry, que haces aquí tan temprano, no fuiste al teatro?

(Terry) [entregándole un ramo de rosas y plantándole un beso en la mejilla estoy feliz mama! Donde esta esa picara entrometida?

(Eleanor) [sonriendo divertida de verlo tan emocionado quien? Gaby?

(Terry) [asintiendo si mama Gaby, donde se a metido esa entrometida?

(Eleanor) [poniendo cara seria se ha ido Terry! Tomo el tren de la noche!

(Terry) [asombrado se fue? Pero por que no se despidió?

(Eleanor) [sonriéndole te dejo una carta en tu habitación, dijo que pronto se comunicaría! Que ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí por ahora!

Terry corrió escaleras arriba tenia que leer la nota de Gaby, aun no podía creer que su atolondrada amiga hubiera decidido irse sin esperarlo para despedirse. Al entrar a su habitación vio el sobre que estaba sobre su almohada y lo abrió sin esperar.

Terry

Espero que cuando regreses a casa ya no estés molesto conmigo, si todo salió como esperábamos creo que estarás feliz, lamento irme de esta forma pero siento que ya hice todo el desastre que podía hacer con tu vida, Susana es una mujer una muy buena y se que te dará tu libertad, úsala y busca a Candy, no tengas miedo solo escucha tu corazón. Tal vez cuando vengas a chicago nos veamos y puedas presentarme a tu chica, a Candy. Yo necesito encontrar a mi amigo, recuerdas? Solo espero que pueda encontrar pronto a mi amigo, a Albert, si lo encuentro tal vez pueda presentártelo, es un hombre tan dulce como tu, tal vez no tan cabeza hueca pero creo que le agradaras. Cuídate mucho amigo.

Con cariño

Gaby

P.D. esta tarde en el parque creo haber visto un par de reporteros cuando paseaba con Sussy por favor no reveles quien soy a nadie, ya si Alex se entera que estoy aquí enviara a buscarme. Solo espero tener suerte y contar con el tiempo suficiente para cumplir lo que vine a hacer. Hasta pronto.

(Terry) [asombrado Albert! Ella busca a Albert! Y cree que es un vagabundo, hay amiga no sabes la sorpresa que te espera en chicago.

Terry no podía mas que sonreír al pensar en la cara de su amiga al descubrir que su amigo el vagabundo era un acaudalado millonario de chicago, pero después de pensarlo bien se pregunto que pensaría Albert al descubrir quien era realmente su amiga la trotamundos. Definitivamente eso era algo que debía presenciar y sin mas comenzó a alistar una maleta para salir en el siguiente tren que saldría de madrugada hacia chicago.

A la mañana siguiente a las 10 de la mañana, Gaby llegaba a chicago y comenzaba una larga caminata hacia Lakewood, no podía tomar un carro hasta ese lugar debía ahorrar lo mas posible hasta encontrar a su amigo o tendría que buscar trabajo así que mientras Terry viajaba a chicago Gaby emprendía una larga caminata en busca de la cabaña en el bosque de la que Albert le había hablado muchas veces y son suerte las señas y descripciones que le había dado serian suficientes para encontrarla.

En Boston mientras Albert y George se dedicaban a asuntos del consorcio Andley Candy y Annie se dedicaban a recorrer tiendas hasta que llegaron a una hermosa tienda de curiosidades, no pudiendo aguantar entraron a ver que podían conseguir Annie deseaba llevarle un bonito regalo a Archie y Candy no podía mas que pensar en algo bonito para agradar a la tía Elroy, tal vez aun no le agradaba mucho y no la trataba bien pero ella estaba dispuesta a doblegar el corazón de la anciana matriarca del clan Andley. Todo estuvo bien hasta que Candy se topo con algo que llamo su Atención, era una replica perfecta en escala del Mauritania, el banco en donde lo había conocido a el, al amor de su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho tomo la pequeña replica en su manos mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al recordar todos los momentos vividos al lado de Terry, tenia que comprarlo aunque le trajera tantos recuerdos buenos como tristes pero al menos así lo sentiría mas cerca de ella, después de pagarlo junto con una hermosa chalina de seda para la tía Elroy Candy salió de la tienda junto a Annie que había comprado un hermoso reloj de bolsillo en donde pidió que le grabaran el nombre de Archie con mucho amor.

(Candy) [con curiosidad que compraste Annie?

(Annie) [mostrándole el regalo un reloj de bolsillo para Archie! Crees que le guste?

(Candy) [sonriendo creo que aunque le llevaras un pedazo de madera atado con un moño le gustaría por que se lo regalas tu!

(Annie) [sonrojándose que cosas dices Candy! Y tu que compraste que llevas dos paquetes?

(Candy) [mostrándole sus bolsas conseguí una chalina de seda italiana para la tía Elroy a ver si logro conquistarla[guiñando el ojo y algo para mi también!

(Annie) [sorprendida algo para ti! Que podrá ser?

(Candy) [poniendo cara de tristeza algo que me trae muchos recuerdos[mostrándole el pequeño barco a escala

(Annie) [abriendo tremendos ojos es hermoso Candy[comprendiendo de repente fue en el Mauritania donde se conocieron verdad?

(Candy) [asintiendo con la cabeza si!

(Annie) [abrazándola al ver que comenzaba a sollozar Oh Candy por favor no te pongas triste, se supone que venimos a tratar de divertirnos recuerdas? Si Albert te ve triste se preocupara de nuevo!

(Candy) [secándose las lagrimas con la manda del abrigo no te preocupes Annie, son solo tonterías mías, ya se me esta pasando!

(Annie) no te preocupes Candy, veras que pronto las cosas te parecerán mejores y podrás seguir con tu vida sin tanta tristeza!

Annie no sabia que lo que decía pronto se haría realidad pues Terry estaba llegando a chicago y pronto se dirigiría a las oficinas de los Andley buscando a Albert.

Al llegar a las oficinas de Albert, la secretaria lo conducía a la oficina en donde lo recibirían, para su suerte quien lo esperaba no era Albert si no el mas joven de los Andley, Archivald Cornwell.

(Archie) [de pie tras su escritorio como estas Terry! En que puedo ayudarte!

(Terry) [buscando a Albert con la mirada estaba buscando a Albert, creo que la secretaria se equivoco, no te molesto mas solo dime donde encontrarlo!

(Archie) [sonriendo altivo no se equivoco, Albert no se encuentra aquí esta de viaje y yo me encargo de atender a sus visitas! Pero si no quieres tratar conmigo entonces retírate!

(Terry) [tragándose su orgullo realmente a quien vengo a buscar es a Candy!

(Archie) [apretando los puños para que la quieres ver? No te parece suficiente lo que la has hecho sufrir? Ahora vienes a molestarla nuevamente!

(Terry) [agachando la cabeza tratando de no perder la calma acaso crees que ella es la única que a sufrido todo este tiempo[levantando la mirada hacia Archie con los ojos brillosos yo también e muerto poco a poco por ella!

Al ver la mirada triste y llena de lagrimas de Terry, Archie no pudo mas que bajar la guardia y pedirle que se sentara para hablar con mas calma.

(Archie) [disculpándose perdona mi actitud altanera Terry, pero hemos visto a Candy llorar por ti por tanto tiempo que la verdad no entiendo que haces aquí si se supone que vas a casarte con otra!

(Terry) [explicando lo mas sereno posible eso no es cierto! Yo no voy a casarme con Susana!

(Archie) [curioso la abandonaste Grandchester?

(Terry) [melancólico me dejo en libertad! Susana al fin comprendió que no podía amarla y me dejo libre para buscar a la mujer que amor! Para buscar a Candy[levantando la mirada con una sonrisa de profunda alegría

(Archie) [bajando la cabeza Terry, Candy no esta en chicago!

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie de golpe como[tomando a Archie de los hombros dime donde encontrarla Archie, yo necesito pedirle que me perdone y que me acepte! Por favor ayúdame!

(Archie) [sonriendo al ver el profundo amor de Terry reflejado en sus pupilas Ella no esta aquí, pero se en donde esta! Si me permites un momento voy a hacer una llamada y luego te llevare a la estación del tren para que puedas ir a buscarla!

Terry asintió con la cabeza y vio cuando Archie tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a hablar con Albert. Después de unos minutos Archie le explicaba a Terry lo que había platicado con Albert y le pedía que lo esperara en el salón de afuera mientras el atendía la ultima cita del día antes de llevarlo a la estación pues lo acompañaría en su viaje.

En Boston Albert hacia algunos arreglos con George para esperar la visita de los dos viajeros que llegaría en el tren de la mañana siguiente, debían prepararlo todo perfectamente para que el rencuentro de Terry y Candy fuera algo inolvidable para ambos.

(George) estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer William?

(Albert) claro que si George [sonriendo pícaramente ese par no se lo imaginara nunca!

(George) comenzare a preparar el salón de la mansión para la fiesta de mañana entonces, deberemos comprar los trajes para las damas de inmediato!

(Albert) no te preocupes se en donde podemos conseguir lo que necesitamos, solo debo hacer unas cuantas llamadas en lo que tu te encargas del banquete!

(George) para cuanta gente será el banquete?

(Albert) creo que para unos cincuenta! No tenemos tiempo para avisarle a los encopetados de la alta sociedad, avísale solo a los socios de la compañía para que estén debidamente vestidos para la ocasión, mañana a las ocho de la noche. También encárgate de alquilar un par de habitaciones en algún hotel para que nuestros invitados que vienen de chicago puedan descansar antes de la fiesta!

(George) [con una sonrisa en los labios la señorita Candy al fin volverá a sonreír!

(Albert) [con los ojos llenos de luz eso espero George! Ya a sido mucho tiempo el que la pequeña a pasado llorando por su corazón roto, creo que es hora de volver a verla sonreír!

(George) [alegre con la sorpresa que le dará el señor Grandchester será suficiente Al fin nuestra pequeña será feliz[con mucha emoción en la voz

(Albert) [al escuchar la voz de George quebrarse tu también la quieres mucho verdad George!

(George) [arreglándose el saco quien no la quiere si es tan buena!

(Albert) [sonriendo ampliamente ante el comentario de su fiel amigo tienes razón! Solo quien no la conoce realmente no llega a quererla!

(George) [cambiando el tema le avisara a la señorita Britter de sus planes?

(Albert) [reaccionando Claro, la pondré al tanto de todo esta noche para que nos ayude con los preparativos de todo! Creo que mañana será una noche inolvidable, espero que participes tu también en la fiesta George!

(George) [asombrado Yo? Pero William, es una fiesta para los socios no creo que sea correcto que yo participe!

(Albert) [poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo No seas ridículo George tu eres parte de la familia tanto como Annie y Candy lo son, así es que no discutas conmigo y deja lo de tu traje en mis manos yo me encargare de conseguirte el adecuado. Ahora ve a hacer los preparativos que te pedí!

George salió de la oficina mientras Albert encargaba los trajes a la tienda y se encargaba de algunos negocios mas que debía adelantar para poder tener tiempo libre al día siguiente para poder llevar a cabo sus planes sin prisas.

Mientras tanto en chicago en las oficinas de los Andley, Terry esperaba impaciente a Archie mientras este terminaba el negocio que tenia pendiente en la oficina cuando de repente algo inesperado sucedió.

(Eliza) [con su voz chillona Terry Grandchester! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí[acercándose en todo meloso

(Terry) [simulando no conocerla si? Acaso la conozco?

(Eliza) [tratando de no parecer molesta claro tontito, soy Eliza leegan la prima de Archivald[alzando la mano para que Terry la besara

(Terry) [ignorando el gesto solo hizo una venia con la cabeza claro, la hermana de niel!

(Eliza) [cambiando el tema vienes a visitar al tío William o a Archivald?

(Terry) [tratando de zafarse solo estoy de paso!

(Eliza) [pegando en la llaga Comprendo, vienes a buscar a la recogida del tío!

(Terry) [apretando las manos por la rabia que esas palabras provocaban creo que no es de damas educadas ser tan metiches!

(Eliza) [alegre por haber atinado con su comentario solo te pregunto por que creo que pierdes tu tiempo ahora que Candy decidió enamorar al tío William!

(Terry) [sorprendido como?

Continuara……

Proximamente Capitulo 3 **Recobrando el Amor**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, perdón por los errores pero es mi primer fic, y es mas la emoción de escribirlo que lo que me fijo en corregir.

Gracias por leerlo

Yajaira

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido en 


	3. Chapter 3

**Camino****s Inesperados**

**Capitulo 03**

**RECOBRANDO EL AMOR**

(Terry) [apretando las manos por la rabia que esas palabras le provocaban Creo que no es de damas educadas ser tan metiches!

(Eliza) [alegre de haber atinado con su comentario Solo te pregunto por que creo que pierdes tu tiempo ahora que Candy decidió enamorar al tío William.

(Terry) [sorprendido Como?

(Eliza) [saboreando su maldad acaso Archie no te dijo que ella se fue de viaje romántico con el tío William?

Archie quien salía de la oficina y había escuchado esto último solo pudo ver la cara de tristeza que Terry tenia al escuchar de labios de la víbora de Eliza toda esa sarta de mentiras y sin aguantarse la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la sacudió mientras le reclamaba.

(Archie) [sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo como te atreves a mentir con tanta facilidad, eres una víbora!

(Eliza) [aterrada al sentir el apretón en su brazo Suéltame Archie, no sea bruto!

(Archie) [sacudiéndola ya me canse que sigas calumniando a Candy y al tío William, no deberías si quiera nombrarlos!

(Terry) [asombrado por la reacción de Archie por favor Archie suéltala no vale la pena!

(Archie) [soltando a Eliza al darse cuenta que la lastimaba no te das cuenta de las mentiras que esta diciendo en contra de Candy!

(Eliza) [sobándose el brazo eres un bruto Archivald! Yo solo digo la verdad no se por que no lo admites y le dices a Terry que Candy es la amante del tío!

(Terry) [amenazante será mejor que mida sus palabras señorita o no respondo de lo que seré capaz!

(Archie) [sosteniendo a Terry no te molestes Terry, ahora me encargo de ella [volteando a vera los guardias saquen a esta mujer de aquí y no quiero volver a verla en estas oficinas!

(Eliza)[al ver los guardias acercándose no puedes hacerme esto, yo también soy una Andley!

(Archie) [sonriendo en tono de burla Andley? Te equivocas tu no eres una Andley si no una Leegan, es mas ya ni siquiera eso eres ahora eres la señora Montgomery así es que no tienes nada que hacer aquí[Volteando a los guardias escóltenla a la salida!

Sin esperar mas los guardias llevaron a Eliza hasta la salida del edificio en donde no le queda otra cosa mas que regresar por donde había venido sintiéndose humillada por Archie, pero ya se las pagaría en cuanto ideara algo para vengarse de el y del imbécil de Terry. Mientras Archie salía en el carro de la familia acompañado de Terry a recoger su equipaje a la mansión y luego tomar el tren que los llevaría a Boston.

(Terry) [viendo a Archie Candy sale con alguien?

(Archie) [viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Terry solo atino a reír por favor Terry, si Candy y tu solo ven a través de los ojos del otro! Lo que Eliza dijo no es mas que una mentira para molestarte!

(Terry) [bajando la mirada por un momento pensé que ella y Albert estaban juntos y por eso me llevabas a verlos!

(Archie) [negando con la cabeza Albert jamás se fijaría en Candy de esa forma, el la ve como a su pequeña a pesar de que ya no lo es!

(Terry) pero seguro tendrá enamorados!

(Archie) no se a dado tiempo para eso [melancólico sabes Terry, al regresar de nueva york Candy se hundió en la mas profunda depresión que hubiéramos visto! Ni siquiera cuando Anthony murió la vimos de esta forma, ella a tratado de hacerse la fuete pero yo se que aun sufre por que te ama!

(Terry) [sonriendo me ama[pensando para si mismo ¨mi pecosa me ama¨

Archie tocando el hombro de Terry quien se había quedado pensativo con la mirada perdida mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

(Archie) Terry ya llegamos a la estación, debemos apurarnos si queremos tomar el tren a Boston!

(Terry) [repitiendo Boston?

(Archie) [dándose cuenta que aun no le había dicho a donde iban si Terry, Candy, Annie y Albert están en Boston, si tomamos el tren de las siete para poder llegar en la mañana y poder preparar la sorpresa para Candy!

(Terry) [curioso sorpresa? Que sorpresa?

(Archie) [sonriendo eso te lo explicara Albert cuando lleguemos a Boston, no creas que te dejaremos ver a Candy así no mas, tenemos que sorprenderla para que no tenga la opción de oponerse!

(Terry) [comprendiendo a medias entonces no podre verla en cuanto lleguemos!

(Archie) [negando con la cabeza esto deberá ser especial! Anda Terry no me hagas arrastrarte hasta el tren!

Terry siguió a Archie hasta llegar al vagón que ya Archie había conseguido con ayuda de su secretaria, pronto estarían en camino a Boston, Archie se sentía feliz de ser el quien le llevara la felicidad a Candy.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

mientras tanto en nueva york Eleanor después de visitar a Susana salía con un cuadro en las manos ya que tenia una idea de cómo ayudar a su nueva protegida, no pensaba desampararla después de lo buena que había sido al darle su libertad a Terry para ser feliz, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que le fuera posible aun si tuviera que utilizar su fama para hacerlo, lograría que alguno de sus amigos que se movían en el medio artístico le ayudara con su plan de promover las pinturas de Sussy para animarla, ya luego se encargaría de empujarla para que siguiera con terapias especializadas para que volviera a caminar, lo importante ahora era sacarla de la depresión que le había dejado la separación de Terry. Al llegar a la casa de su amigo James Copland Eleanor le mostro el trabajo de la muchacha.

(Eleanor) [mostrándole el cuadro este es el trabajo que deseo que evalúes para mi!

(James) [viéndolo detenidamente sin lugar a duda es el trabajo de un alma dulce pero atormentada! Quien es el artista?

(Eleanor) [complacida es una amiga mía que a pasado por muchos problemas! Por eso quiero ver como ayudarla!

(James) [sonriendo si el resto de sus trabajos es tan bueno como este creo que tendremos la posibilidad de armar show en una de mis galerías del centro! Crees que puedas presentármela, me gustaría mucho conocer a la portadora de un alma tan sensible!

(Eleanor) creo que debes conocerla, ella es Susana Marlow, la actriz que perdió una pierna en un accidente hace mas de dos años!

(James) creo recordarla, era una joven muy hermosa! Pero creí que estaba comprometida con tu hijo!

(Eleanor) [corrigiendo la verdad es que solo son buenos amigos, después de todo el accidente que ella sufrió fue al salvarle la vida a Terrence!

(James) ya lo recuerdo! Bueno de todos modos quisiera poder conocerla para ver el resto de su trabajo y poder llegar a un acuerdo sobre la venta de cada cuadro!

(Eleanor) [emocionada crees entonces que pueda venderse su trabajo!

(James) [asintiendo con la cabeza sin dudar un momento, es un trabajo bastante bueno!

(Eleanor) [complacida muy bien! Hablare con ella mañana mismo y te hare una cita con ella!

Después de despedirse Eleanor salió con rumbo a su casa, estaba muy feliz de poder ayudarle a Susana.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Mientras tanto Archie y Terry conversaban en su compartimento cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una dama que no se veía nada contenta ambos se pusieron de pie para saludar a la dama que los acompañaría en el viaje a Boston.

(Archie) [sorprendido tía Elroy! Pero como se entero que estábamos aquí?

(Elroy) no gracias a ti por supuesto[viendo a Terry quien es este caballero!

(Terry) [besando la mano de la anciana buenas noches mi lady, es un gusto que nos acompañe!

(Archie) [presentándolo antes de que Terry lo hiciera tía Elroy, le presento a Terrence G. Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester y prometido de Candy!

(Elroy) [asombrada Prometido de Candy? Y cuando planeaban decírmelo?

(Archie) [viendo a Terry es un arreglo que hizo el tío William, con el señor Grandchester. Es por eso que vamos a Boston para formalizar el compromiso de ellos!

(Elroy) Y pensaban excluirme del acontecimiento por lo que veo[sumamente molestaEsto me parece muy apresurado!

(Terry) [tratando de seguir la trampa de Archie Lamento mucho que sea tan apresurado mi lady pero la verdad es que debido a las circunstancias no e querido esperar mas tiempo!

(Elroy) [intrigada a que circunstancias se refiere?

(Archie) [tratando de arreglar el engaño tía, han estado circulando rumores dentro de nuestro circulo que sugieren que Candy es la amante del tío William!

(Elroy) [enojada quien se a atrevido a propagar tales rumores?

(Archie) [aprovechando la ocasión a sido Eliza Montgomery tía, ella a estado insinuando que existe una relación entre Candy y el tío William!

(Elroy) [muy ofendida eso no es posible Eliza jamás difamaría a William de esa manera, no puedo creerlo!

(Terry) [mostrándose enojado pues lo ha hecho mi lady, esta misma tarde se a atrevido a decírmelo en mi cara y no estoy dispuesto a que sigan mancillando el honor de mi prometida por lo cual e hablado con el señor Andley para que agilice nuestro compromiso antes que los rumores lleguen a oídos de mi padre.

(Elroy)[comprendiendo Entiendo, debemos hacerlo todo apresuradamente para que este bochornoso incidente no llegue a mas! Ya me encargare de hablar con los Leegan a mi regreso a chicago!

(Archie) es por eso que el tío William a decidido anunciar el compromiso mañana en la noche en una cena que ha organizado para informar a los socios del consorcio del compromiso de Candy con el señor Grandchester!

(Elroy) y Candy que ha dicho de esto?

(Archie) [aclarando ella aun no sabe nada, el tío se encargara de darle la noticia antes de anunciarlo!

(Elroy) [contundente solo espero que esa muchachita se comporte como una dama y acate las disposiciones de William por una vez!

(Terry) [aclarando si Candy no desea casarse conmigo respetare su decisión, no pienso obligarla a nada pero no permitiré que sigan hablando mal de ella!

(Archie) [aclarando no te preocupes, yo se que ella te ama y estará muy feliz de aceptar tu proposición, solo esperemos que la sorpresa salga como esperamos!

La tía Elroy no quiso opinar mas al respecto la verdad era que todo ese cuento que le decían no era muy convincente para su gusto, pero el echo real era que el hijo de un duque entraría en la familia y lo que menos le importaba era como solo le importaba el echo de emparentar con alguien de la realeza, eso era algo de lo que no muchas de sus amigas podrían presumir. Después de dar por terminada la conversación el tren comenzó a moverse y el resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio por parte de la señora Elroy mientras Archie y Terry después de un rato descansaban plácidamente bajo la mirada de la tía Elroy quien admiraba las facciones aristócratas del joven que pronto contraería matrimonio con su sobrina.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión de Boston George recibía un telegrama que habían enviado los muchachos cuando el tren hizo una parada a medio camino. Los planes de Albert se verían muy alterados.

(Albert) [viendo a George parece que la tía abuela viene con los muchachos, y ellos necesitan hablarme sin que ella se de cuenta.

(George) [después de pensarlo yo podría ir por ella en otro vehículo mientras tu vas con los muchachos al hotel.

(Albert) me parece buena idea, ahora le avisare a las muchachas que la tía y Archie llegaran para estar en la fiesta.

(George) [intrigado como ira a tomar el anuncio de esta noche las señora Elroy?

(Albert) [caminando hacia el comedor donde estaban las muchachas no lo se George, solo esperemos a ver que explicación le han dado los chicos a la tía!

(Candy) [viéndolos entrar buenos días Albert, George!

(Annie) [sonriente Albert, te estábamos esperando para hablar de la fiesta de esta noche!

(Albert) precisamente quería contarles que la tía Elroy y Archie vendrán a la fiesta!

(Candy) [abriendo tremendos ojos la tía Elroy vendrá? Solo espero que nos deje divertirnos!

(Annie) no importa que venga la tía Elroy, Archie estará aquí[con los ojos ilusionados solo espero que le guste el disfraz que me pondré!

(Candy) de que te disfrazaras Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo yo seré un rey, por eso les alquile los disfraces de princesas, para que sepan que el amo de este castillo tiene dos hermosas princesas bajo su techo!

(Annie) eres muy galante Albert, pero para Archie que disfraz conseguiste?

(Candy) [contestando con lógica de príncipe por supuesto! Verdad Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo claro, de que mas podía disfrazarse Archie [pensando ¨y Terry¨ será un príncipe para una de mis princesas[pensando ¨la otra será la princesa sorprendida¨

Después del desayuno Albert salió de casa rumbo a la estación de tren en lo que Candy y Annie se encargaban de vigilar los arreglos de la mansión para la fiesta que se realizaría esa noche, la noche en que la vida de Candy volvería a comenzar. Mientras tanto en la estación de tren la tía Elroy y los muchachos bajaban del tren y se dirigían a donde los autos recogían a los pasajeros, hasta que vieron en la distancia a George y a Albert que venían en diferentes vehículos.

(Albert) bienvenidos a Boston, tía que bueno que pudo venir! George se encargara de llevarla a la mansión en lo que Archie y yo llevaremos al señor Grandchester a su hotel para que pueda descansar hasta la fiesta!

(Elroy) [extrañada acaso el señor Grandchester no será nuestro invitado en la mansión?

(Terry) no creo que sea lo correcto debido a que Candy esta en la mansión y no es correcto que estemos bajo el mismo techo antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso [al ver la cara de asombro de Albert no cree señor Andley!

(Archie) [asiendo muecas claro que esta de acuerdo Terry, el mismo te consiguió el hotel.

(Albert) [reaccionando así es, bueno tía le veré antes de la fiesta, ya me hice cargo de que le llevaran un disfraz de acuerdo a usted. La veré esta tarde!

La señora Elroy se despidió de los tres jóvenes subiendo al auto con George se dirigió a la mansión mientras los muchachos hacían lo mismo y le explicaban a Albert todo lo que le habían dicho a la tía abuela durante el tren.

(Albert) [resoplando vaya, eso cambia nuestros planes totalmente!

(Terry) crees que sea buena idea revelarle a Candy que estoy aquí[preocupado y si no quiere verme?

(Albert) [riendo cálmate Terry, creo que lo mejor es seguir con el plan, la pobre se llevara un gran susto pero creo que al final de velada será feliz!

(Terry) [negando con la cabeza Albert, nos estamos arriesgando mucho! Ya conoces el carácter de mi pecosa!

(Albert) [tocando el hombro de Terry Por que lo conozco puedo asegurarte que esta noche será muy interesante! Ahora cuéntame Terry realmente quieres casarte con Candy?

(Terry) [decidido mas que nada en el mundo! No voy a dejarla que se aleje de mi de nuevo!

(Archie) [dándole un codazo en el brazo mas te vale que la hagas muy feliz Terry o te las veras con nosotros!

Los tres sonrieron y Albert tomo el teléfono para llamar a la mansión y contarle a Annie los últimos acontecimientos.

Mientras tanto en chicago Gaby caminaba por de una vereda cuando fue descubierta por una mujer a caballo vestida de amazona.

(Gaby) [al ser casi atropellada por el caballo y su ama cuidado por poco me golpea!

(Eliza) [amenazando con el fuete del caballo quien es usted y que hace por aquí vagabunda!

(Gaby) [viéndola a los ojos solo estoy de paso y no soy ninguna vagabunda!

(Eliza) [golpeándola con el fuete en la cara no me conteste de esa manera que no somos iguales, atrevida!

(Gaby) [cubriendo su cara con el revés de su mano estúpida, baja del caballo para que te enseñe lo atrevida que soy!

(Eliza) [al ver la furia en los ojos de Gaby no me levantes la voz, imbécil!

Eliza volvió a levantar el fuete para asentar otro golpe pero esta vez fue atajado antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Los ojos de Eliza estaban asombrados al ver la mano de Gaby sujetando el otro extremo del fuete, mientras un hilito de sangre salía de su boca por el primer golpe recibido. Al ver esa reacción Eliza espoleo su yegua y emprendió la huida dejando a Gaby con el fuete en la mano observando como Eliza se alejaba mientras ella limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio roto.

(Gaby) quien seria esa bruja[pensando de repente y si es la dueña de estas tierras? Será mejor que me apresure y me aleje de aquí antes que vuelva!

Después de decir esto comenzó a caminar mas aprisa aun con el fuete en la mano usándolo para apartar las ramas que le cortaban el camino hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio por el cual cruzo adentrándose sin saberlo en la propiedad de los Andley donde no muy lejos estaba la cabaña de la que tanto Albert le había hablado. Mientras Eliza entraba a la mansión de los leegan apresurada buscando a su madre para contarle lo que le había pasado mientras daba una vuelta por su propiedad y ponía sobre aviso a los peones para que buscaran a la ladrona que había robado el fuete de la señora Montgomery.

Mientras tanto en Boston la tía Elroy saludaba a las dos muchachas que estaban muy atareadas guiando los arreglos para la fiesta de esa noche.

(Elroy) [acercándose a ellas buenas tardes señoritas!

(Candy) [sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalada buenas tardes tía abuela!

(Annie) [haciendo una venia buenas tardes tía Elroy!

(Elroy) [viendo a Candy Candy necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el estudio!

(Candy) [asintiendo con la cabeza en seguido voy tía!

Al ver a la dama retirarse y entrar al estudio Annie sintió que se le helaba la sangre solo de pensar que la señora Elroy pudiera decirle a Candy de la presencia de Terry. No podía mas que ver a Candy mientras esta se alejaba por el mismo camino que la tía Elroy y entraba en el estudio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dentro del estudio la señora Elroy le indico que tomara asiento junto a ella.

(Elroy) [sentándose ven acá Candy! Necesito hablar contigo sin que me interrumpas!

(Candy) [sentándose junto a la dama Si tía!

(Elroy) [respirando profundo Candy, me han llegado rumores que están circulando dentro de la sociedad de chicago que me tienen muy preocupada [ante la mirada atónita de Candy se que se ha estado circulando el rumor de que hay algo entre tu y mi sobrino William!

(Candy) [asombrada Tía, yo le aseguro….

(Elroy) [haciendo un ademan no me interrumpas!

(Candy) [bajando la mirada perdón!

(Elroy) [suspirando profundamente No Candy, quien debe pedirte perdón soy yo!

(Candy) [sorprendida Usted?

(Elroy) [viéndola a los ojos Si Candy, yo que por tonta no me e dado cuenta de las malas intenciones que han movido a Eliza para decir esos comentarios! Lamento mucho que te veas envuelta en un escándalo de esa magnitud, pero confió que después de esta noche esos comentarios queden en el olvido!

(Candy) [intrigada después de esta noche? Que pasara esta noche tía abuela?

(Elroy) [antes de cometer una indiscreción lo sabrás a su debido tiempo[diciendo severa solo espero que te comportes con el debido decoro que amerita la ocasión!

(Candy) [bajando la cabeza si tía! Me comportare como toda una dama, se lo prometo!

Después determinar la conversación la señora Elroy se dirigió a su habitación a descansar mientras Annie se acercaba a Candy para tratar de averiguar que había sucedido y ver si Candy se había enterado de la presencia de Terry en la fiesta de esa noche.

Mientras en la mansión de los leegan en Lakewood Eliza estaba furiosa por que los empleados no habían podido dar con la atrevida que le había robado el fuete no podía creer que esa vagabunda se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarla después del golpe que le había propinado en la cara, en donde se habría metido y que hacia por esos lugares. En el bosque Gaby se encontraba en la orilla del rio tratando de bajarse la hinchazón del rostro que le había dejado la estúpida de la yegua con su fuete.

(Gaby)[muy enojada que se habrá creído esa imbécil, esa no era forma de tratar a nadie, se ve bien que no la supieron educar como gente decente. [mientras colocaba un pañuelo mojado contra su mejilla ya es muy tarde y aun no encuentro la cabaña, si no me apuro tendré que dormir aquí.

Siguió caminando un rato hasta que por fin encontró un pequeño claro donde podría pasar la noche. Con suerte no llovería y podría disfrutar una noche al aire libre. Dejo sus cosas sobre una rama y quitándose la ropa se metió al rio a darse un buen baño sin ninguna preocupación. Rato mas tarde estaba muy cómoda después de haber comido unas frutas que había conseguido en el camino y se preparaba para dormir.

En la mansión de Boston ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta y todos los invitados estaban muy animados, no era muy seguido que tenían la oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta en la mansión Andley y mientras Albert y la tía abuela saludaban a los invitados que seguían llegando, Annie y Archie bailaban muy contentos hablándose al oído cada vez que veían a Candy tratando de adivinar que pasaría cuando Terry quien tenia rato de estarla siguiendo sin que ella se diera cuenta le revelara su identidad a la pecosa de ojos verdes. No podían mas que sonreír al imaginar la expresión de asombro que tendría Candy. Al tratar de encontrarla Archie pudo ver como en un momento de descuido Terry la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba rumbo al estudio donde podría al fin revelarse ante ella.

(Candy) [al verse dentro del estudio con el caballero desconocido Que le pasa bruto, casi me arranca el brazo!

Terry al estar frente a su pecosa que se veía simplemente hermosa con su traje de princesa no pudo aguantar mas las ganas que tenia de besarla y tomándola entre sus brazos ante el asombro de esta la beso tiernamente. Candy esta asombrada ante el gesto del hombre pero había algo en el que no la dejaba pensar, su mente le pedía que reaccionara y le diera su merecido a ese patán pero su corazón no la dejaba moverse y sin saber por que comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso tan lleno de pasión que le propinaba el joven. Terry al sentir como los labios de Candy se entreabrían se animo a profundizar el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado, sus manos aprisionaron la cintura de Candy ciñéndola a su cuerpo mientras los brazos de Candy lo rodeaban por los hombres. Al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba Terry tuvo que reaccionar o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Al separarse pudo observar como ella aun con los ojos cerrados, estaba totalmente sonrojada y sonriendo solo atino a decir.

(Terry) [con voz tierna Hola pecosa!

(Candy) [abriendo los ojos al escuchar aquella voz Te..Terry[soltándose del abrazo Estas loco Terry[tratando de ordenar sus ideas mientras las piernas apenas la sostenían que haces aquí Terry?

(Terry) [tomándola en sus brazos al ver que se tambaleaba Vine por ti!

(Candy) [incrédula por mi?

(Terry)[dejando escapar una lagrima por que me estoy muriendo sin ti, mi amor!

(Candy) [sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba salvajemente al escuchar esa palabra Terry[pensando de inmediato en Susana Pero tu estas con Susana[tratando de zafarse de sus brazos

(Terry) [apretándola para no dejarla escapar Ella me a dejado libre para que sea feliz contigo[bajando la mirada acaso tu no me amas?

(Candy) [tomando el rostro de el entre sus manos mocoso malcriado! Como no voy a amarte!

(Terry) [levantando la mirada al escuchar esas palabras Te amo Candy[levantándola por la cintura te amo pecosa! Te amo!

(Candy) [rodeándolo con los brazos por la nuca Te amo tanto mi Terry[mientras ella era quien lo besaba esta vez

Después de depositarla en el suelo, Terry se alejo de ella y viéndola a los ojos solo se arrodillo ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy y sin decir mas, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo y abriéndola volteo a ver aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban bañados en llanto. Mostrando un hermoso anillo.

(Terry) [respirando profundo Candy…. Te casas conmigo? Pecosa!

Continuara…….

Próximamente capitulo 04 **Una Boda Inolvidable**

**Yajaira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 04**

**Una Boda Inolvidable**

La fiesta en el salón de afuera seguía su curso mientras que en el estudio Terry seguía sosteniendo la cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos ante una Candy atónita a la que no le salían las palabras de la boca.

(Terry) [viendo a Candy que se había quedado muda Candy! Te casaras conmigo?

(Candy) [llorando de emoción mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos Si Terry! Quiero casarme contigo!

(Terry) [levantándose con ella entre sus brazos No sabes cuan feliz me haces pecosa!

Terry se apresuro a colocar la sortija en el dedo de Candy y después la tomo entre sus brazos una vez mas y la beso con todo el amor que podía sentir en ese momento; segundos después fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que la puerta del estudio se abría y dejaba entrar a Albert, Archie y Annie quienes habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta y se veían muy emocionados. Annie corrió a abrazar a Candy mientras Albert y Archie felicitaban a Terry. Ninguno podía dar crédito a lo fácil que había resultado unir a esos dos, por fin volvían a ver el brillo hermoso en los ojos de Candy y podían notar que ahora si era feliz. El único problema es que afuera del estudio la señora Elroy esperaba ansiosa el tan esperado anuncio del compromiso de su nieta, por que ahora que iba contraer matrimonio con el futuro duque por supuesto que era su nieta. Sin poder esperar mas se dirigió al estudio a donde minutos antes había visto entrar a Albert en compañía de Annie y Archie. Al entrar lo primero que pudo notar era el hermoso brillante del anillo que estaba colocado ya en el dedo de Candy.

(Elroy) [satisfecha al ver el tamaño de la joya William, creo que es hora de hacer el anuncio!

(Albert) [viendo a Terry y a Candy Tienes razón tía, no hay por que esperar mas!

(Candy) [viendo a Terry que anuncio?

(Elroy) [sonriendo satisfecha el de tu compromiso con el señor Grandchester!

(Candy) [aun incrédula anunciar el compromiso esta noche[viendo a Albert

(Albert) [sonriéndole Claro Candy, no tenemos por que esperar mas!

(Candy) pero entonces ustedes ya tenían planeado todo esto?

(Terry) [hablándole al oído no quiero arriesgarme a que nos separen de nuevo! Por favor Candy déjame compartir con todos nuestra felicidad!

(Candy) [acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente Esta bien!

(Elroy) [algo inquieta Para cuando se anunciara la boda William?

(Albert) [viendo a Terry Terry, para cuando debemos anunciar la boda?

(Terry) [viendo a Candy para mañana!

(Elroy) [casi desmayándose al escuchar aquel disparate Que?

(Candy) [viendo a la pobre vieja palidecer No se preocupe tía Terry solo bromeaba!

(Albert) [hablando quedamente con Terry por unos minutos entonces estas seguro?

(Terry) [muy seguro Si!

(Albert) [viendo a la tía abuela pensando en la reacción que tendría ante sus próximas palabras La boda se realizara en dos semanas!

(Elroy) [viendo la determinación de Albert Tendremos que apresurarnos para que todo este listo!

Después de decir esto dio la vuelta y regreso al salón con los invitados bajo la mirada de Candy que estaba sorprendida, no solo por el echo de pensar que en dos semanas seria la flamante señora Grandchester si no por el echo de que la tía no hubiera objetado a la decisión de una boda tan apresurada.

(Albert) [ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy Anunciamos tu boda pequeña?

(Candy) [tomando de un brazo a Terry y del otro a Albert Si[contesto mientras les sonreía feliz

El grupo de jóvenes salió del estudio y bajo la mirada de todos los asistentes se encaminaron al tercer escalón en donde los esperaba la señora Elroy. Después de agradecer a los presentes Albert con todo el orgullo que podía reflejar en el rostro dio un breve discurso para luego anunciar que en dos semanas mas en la mansión de chicago se realizaría la boda de su hija Candice White con el señor Terrence Grandchester. Después de dicho todo esto las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, ya que fuera por el motivo que fuera los prometidos hacían una hermosa pareja y se notaba lo mucho que se amaban. Al terminarse la fiesta Candy se encontraba en la puerta despidiendo a Terry, quien volvería al día siguiente para poder hablar con mas calma.

(Candy) [preocupada mientras Terry la abrazaba Que dirá Susana cuando se entere Terry?

(Terry)[viéndola a los ojos estará feliz! Ella espera que te lleve a visitarla cuando te lleve conmigo a nueva york!

(Candy)[rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos Oh Terry, todo esto me parece un sueño!

(Terry)[tomándole la barbilla con mucho cuidado y acercándose para besarla entonces déjame besarte antes de que despertemos!

(Albert) [imitando la voz de la tía abuela jovencitos que es este comportamiento!

Candy y Terry se separaron de golpe para luego escuchar la sonora carcajada de Albert, quien casi se doblaba de la risa al ver la reacción de los jóvenes pillados en plena demostración amorosa.

(Candy) [haciendo mueca de enojo Albert! Casi me da un infarto!

(Terry) [viendo el sonrojo de Candy jajaja!! Sete ven mas las pecas!

(Candy)[tapándose la nariz con las mano Terry! Ya verán par de malcriados!

Albert y Terry se apresuraron para abrazarla al verla tan enojada.

(Albert)[disculpándose perdóname pequeña, no pude aguantar la tentación de verte reaccionar al oír la voz de la tía!

(Terry)[reconociendo y si que la imitas bien eh!

(Candy) [abrazando a Albert Gracias! Gracias por todo Albert!

(Albert) [acariciándole el cabello no tienes nada que agradecerme a mi pequeña, solo se feliz! Lo prometes?

(Candy)[dándole un beso en la mejilla lo prometo Albert!

(Terry) [resignado bueno yo creo que ya debo irme!

(Albert) [sonriendo lo siento Terry pero no podrás irte! Le pedí a George que trajera tus cosas del hotel hace un rato!

(Terry)[asombrado pero en donde me quedare?

(Albert) [señalando la casa aquí! La tía Elroy no quiere perderte de vista ni un minuto y ya que hemos anunciado el compromiso para la boda dentro de dos semanas, dice que prefiere tenerte vigilado para asegurarse que no te lleves a Candy antes de tiempo!

(Candy)[sonrojada Albert por favor, que cosas dices!

(Albert) [sobándose el golpe que le diera Candy eso es lo que dijo ella, no puede permitir un escándalo mayor al de la prisa de la boda!

(Terry)[fingiendo resignación bueno entonces tendré que reportarme con mi carcelera, solo espero que no vigile los balcones [guiñándole el ojo a Candy

(Candy) [poniéndose aun mas roja Terry que cosas dices!

Mientras reían los tres jóvenes entraron de nuevo a la mansión donde la señora Elroy se encargo de ubicar a Terry en la habitación junto a la suya, no quería correr ningún riesgo, a pesar de que era un caballero ingles ella sabia de los ímpetus de la juventud y se encargo que tanto el como su sobrino Archivald estuvieran muy lejos de sus prometidas.

Diez días después de la fiesta de compromiso ya de regreso en chicago Terry recogía a Eleanor quien había viajado para estar con su hijo que se casaba en apenas cuatro días y ella había sido la encargada de conseguir el traje para los novios mientras la señora Elroy presionaba a toda la servidumbre debido al poco tiempo que les quedaba para el gran día. Al llegar a la mansión de Lakewood Eleanor entro a la habitación de Candy cargando una enorme caja en la que llevaba el tan ansiado vestido de bodas.

(Candy) [viéndola entrar señora Baker, que gusto de verla!

(Eleanor) [abrazándola después de dejar la caja en la cama Hija mía, que alegría cuando Terry me dijo que se habían reconciliado!

(Candy)[sonrojándose Yo también estoy tan feliz[viendo la caja eso es…

(Eleanor) [feliz si! Tu vestido de bodas! Quieres verlo?

(Candy)[dando de saltos si!

Al abrir la caja Candy se quedo asombrada del hermoso vestido de un color blanco deslumbrante con bordados exquisitos dignos de una reina. Los ojos de Candy no podían seguir conteniendo las lagrimas ante la sola idea de estar junto a Terry en el altar llevando el hermoso vestido que Eleanor había escogido para ella. Después de examinar el vestido y ser aprobado por la tía Elroy; Eleanor salía a buscar a su hijo, ya tenia muchos días sin saber nada de Gabrielle y necesitaba saber de ella.

(Eleanor) [tocando el hombro de Terry hijo, puedo hablar contigo un momento!

(Terry) [disculpándose con Albert y Archie si mama, que sucede?

(Eleanor) [hablando quedito has sabido algo de Gaby?

(Terry) [recordando de repente a la muchacha la verdad es que no mama, apenas regresamos anoche de Boston y no e podido salir a buscarla, pero no te preocupes ella debe estar bien!

(Eleanor) [bajando la mirada hijo, tu padre escribió hace uno días!

(Terry) [poniéndose serio y que quería?

(Eleanor) [tomándolo del brazo dice que Alex esta enterado de la presencia de Gaby en América y le a pedido que se contacte con ella, parece que hay problemas y quieren que ella se oculte por un tiempo!

(Terry) [intrigado quieren que se oculte? No será que la quieren localizar para obligarla a volver?

(Eleanor) [asombrada tu crees que esa es la intención?

(Terry) [sonriendo malicioso estando mi padre en el medio no lo dudaría[tranquilizándola no te preocupes en cuanto tenga un momento saldré a ver si la veo en algún lado pero no será fácil!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo lo se hijo, pero debemos hacer lo posible!

En una cafetería del pueblo, Gaby trabajaba sirviendo como mesera desde hacia cuatro días, pues el dinero que le había dado Eleanor y lo poco que ella tenia no era suficiente para poder seguir pagando el cuarto de la pensión en donde se estaba quedando, había ido a los zoológicos y a las casas de beneficencia pero no había podido localizar a Albert y ahora tenia que pasar por mesera para ganarse un poco de dinero y seguir con su búsqueda; desgraciadamente no era un trabajo que le duraría mucho pues había un cliente que se había presentado ya varios días y le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

(Gaby) [acercándose a tomar el pedido de la pareja que acababa de entrar buenas tardes, que les sirvo?

(Niel) [malicioso que tal un café y un beso preciosa?

(Gaby) [molesta usted de nuevo? No se cansa de venir a molestarme?

(Eliza) [reconociéndola vaya, vaya! Pero si es la ladrona del bosque!

(Gaby) [reconociendo la voz de la acompañante del patán la estúpida del bosque[resoplando que acaso hoy es el día martiricen a la mesera?[viendo al cielo

(Eliza) [poniéndose de pie a mi no me dices estúpida, gata igualada[mientras levantaba la mano para darle una bofetada

(Gaby) [al ver el gesto deteniéndole la mano no te atrevas por que ahora no traes caballo que te ayude a huir!

(Niel) [levantándose amenazador suelta a mi hermana, sirvienta inmunda!

(dueño del establecimiento) [acercándose al escuchar los gritos que esta pasando aquí Gaby! Suelte a la señorita!

(Gaby) [soltando a liza nada señor! No pasa nada!

(Eliza) [con voz chillona esta mujer se a atrevido a ponerme la mano encima, si no fuera por mi hermano no se que hubiera echo conmigo!

(Gaby) [encolerizada mentirosa[volteando a ver al dueño ellos solo han venido a molestar e insultarme!

(Niel) [sonriendo malévolo eso no es cierto esta mujer se acerco a mi con insinuaciones inmorales delante de mi hermana y luego la insulto! No se como permite que una perdida trabaje en su establecimiento!

Gaby sin poder contenerse mas empujo a Eliza y luego empuñando la mano le acertó un golpe a Niel en el ojo izquierdo haciéndolo caer de espalada. Estaba completamente furiosa y de no haber sido por el dueño del lugar que la sujeto por la cintura se le hubiera ido encima a Niel, quien se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad en ese momento.

(Niel) [con la mano en el ojo ve que clase de empleada tiene?

(dueño) [disculpándose perdonen ustedes ahora mismo me hare cargo de esto[llevándose a Gaby a empujones a la puerta lo lamento pero no puedo permitirme tener una empleada buscona [sacando unas monedas del bolsillo aquí esta su pago de los dias que trabajo, lo lamento!

(Gaby) [viendo las monedas que tenia en la mano no pudo mas que apretar la mano y comenzar a caminar mientras se recriminaba ella misma estúpida, con lo que necesitas el trabajo y ahora consigues que te corran, tonta, tonta[haciendo cuentas nuevamente con esto solo te alcanza para pagar el cuarto de un par de días mas y un par de comidas al día, después de eso que aras estúpida, por que no te aguantaste!

(Niel) [detrás de ella con que aquí estas todavía!

(Gaby) [volteando con la mirada sorprendida no me molesten mas!

(Niel) [tomándola del brazo con fuerza como te atreviste a levantarme la mano!

(Eliza) [ajotando a Niel yo creo que merece un escarmiento no te parece Niel?

(Gaby)[zafándose si me tocan se arrepentirán!

(Eliza) [notando miedo en los ojos de Gaby quien va a defenderte!

(Niel) [acercándose amenazador solo voy a devolverte el puñetazo que me diste bonita[empuñando las manos

Retrocediendo lentamente Gaby vio cuando Niel se le fue encima con la mano empuñada y no pudo mas que agacharse y propinarle un puñetazo en medio de la piernas y al levantarse le lanzó una bofetada a Eliza antes de salir corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitía el vestido de mesera, llego hasta la pensión y se metió a su habitación rogando que no la hubieran seguido.

(Niel) [apenas manteniéndose de pie ya me las pagaras estúpida!

(Eliza) [ aun sosteniéndose la mejilla vámonos Niel, ya la encontraremos de nuevo y nos la pagara!

Dos días después Sarah leegan llegaba a la mansión de los Andley, estaba indignada al saber que en dos días mas se realizaría una boda que estaba anunciada en todos los círculos de la sociedad y ellos siendo parte de la familia no habían sido invitados, esto era algo que ella no podía tolerar. Fue recibida en el estudio por la señora Elroy y el tío William. Candy, Terry, Annie y Archie no podían hacer mas que verse la cara al ver el estado de furia que llevaba dibujado en el rostro la señora Leegan mientras serraban la puerta del estudio dejándolos afuera de tratando de escuchar tras la puerta.

(William) Como estas Sarah? A que debemos tu visita!

(Sarah) [tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible me e enterado de la boda de Candy y el señor Grandchester, y nos hemos estado preguntando por que no hemos recibido la invitación a la boda!

(Elroy) [viéndola con expresión seria simplemente no lo creímos prudente dadas las circunstancias!

(Sarah) [sin entender que circunstancias son esa? Si somos parte de la familia será un insulto si no nos presentamos a la boda!

(William) [molesto después de lo que tu hija se a encargado de decir a todas nuestras amistades creí que tu mas que nadie entendería por que no podemos agregarlos a la celebración!

(Sarah) [sin entender nada que es lo que ustedes creen que mi hija a dicho?

(Elroy) [secándose la cara Eliza se a atrevido a divulgar que entre William y Candy hay una relación amorosa incorrecta e inmoral, como comprenderás no puedo tolerar ese comportamiento dentro de mi casa!

(Sarah) [totalmente indignada eso es mentira! Eliza jamás se atrevería a decir algo como eso! Seguramente es un invento de Candy para humillarnos y enemistarnos con la familia!

(William) [aclarando Candy no tiene nada que ver con esa decisión, el mismo Terrence nos a pedido no incluirlos en las invitaciones!

(Sarah) [sumamente molesta no entiendo que motivos puede tener ese caballero para hacernos a un lado! Exijo que el me diga por que no quiere a los Leegan en su boda!

(William) [caminando a la puerta en este momento lo escucharas de el mismo!

Abriendo la puerta llamo a Terry que no estaba muy lejos del lugar ya que al escuchar que Albert se acercaba a la puerta habían corrido a las escaleras y disimulaban estar viendo los adornos de la mansión. Al entrar al estudio de la mano de Candy se quedaron de pie junto a Albert esperando las preguntas de la señora Leegan.

(Sarah) [dirigiéndose a Candy por que no quieres que estemos en tu boda? Acaso no te has cansado de calumniar a mis hijos que ahora quieres excluirnos de este evento social?

(Terry) [pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Candy la decisión de no incluirlos a sido mía señora!

(Sarah) [viéndolo a los ojos no entiendo que pudieron haberle echo mis hijos para que nos excluyan de esta manera!

(Terry) [respirando profundo su hija me vio en las oficinas del señor Andley y me dijo en mi cara que mi prometida y el señor William eran amantes! Creo que esa calumnia es motivo suficiente para que no quiera ver a sus hijos en mi boda[haciendo alarde de su legado como futuro duque no puedo permitir que se desprestigie a la futura duquesa de Grandchester! Mi esposa[viendo a Candy con amor

(Sarah) [avergonzada no sabia que Eliza había hablado con usted!

(Terry) [al sentir la mano de Candy rozar su mejilla realmente Candy me a pedido que los invite a usted y a su esposo a la boda, pero por ningún motivo puedo admitir que ninguno de sus hijos se presente! Usted comprenderá las razones!

(Albert) como comprenderás Sarah, yo estoy muy disgustado con la actitud de tus hijos y no deseo verlos en mi casa[tratando de ser amable tu eres mi prima y no tengo nada en tu contra, tu eres bienvenida con tu esposo siempre y cuando tus hijos no se atrevan a ponerse frente a mi[haciendo una pausa por lo menos no por ahora!

(Elroy) [interviniendo esperamos que con la boda de Candy y el señor Grandchester podamos hacer que nuestras amistades olviden el daño que a causado Eliza con sus comentarios!

(Candy) [entregándole una invitación señora Sarah, yo estoy muy agradecida con usted y con su esposo y me honrarían que estuvieran acompañándonos a Terry y a mi en el día mas feliz de nuestra vida!

(Sarah) [agradeciendo el gesto de la pareja se los agradezco mucho y lamento los inconvenientes que han tenido por causa de Eliza! Hablare con ella para que no moleste mas con sus comentarios!

Después de despedirse salió de la mansión apretando la invitación que le habían entregado los novios mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla al comprender lo mal criados que habían estado sus hijos hasta ese momento. Después del gesto de Candy no podía mas que admitir que se había equivocado al educarlos, si aun Candy cuando que era una huérfana como la llamaban sus hijos podía tener un acto tan noble como el de invitarla a su boda a pesar de los malos tratos que ella misma le había dado en el tiempo que la había tenido en su casa. No podía mas que avergonzarse consigo misma y trataría de corregir de alguna forma su proceder con la muchacha desde ese momento en adelante.

La mañana de la boda había llegado y Eleanor y Annie se habían levantado temprano para comenzar con los preparativos para ayudar a la novia a arreglarse para la hora de la boda.

(Annie) [saltando sobre la cama vamos Candy, hoy es tu gran día! Despierta!

(Eleanor) [divertida de ver a Annie tan emocionada despierta Candy, no querrás que Terry te vea mal arreglada verdad?

(Candy) [al escuchar el nombre de Terry Hoy es el día[sonriendo con mucha emoción Hoy seré la esposa de Terry[saltando junto a Annie en la cama

Eleanor no podía mas que reír de ver a las dos muchachas tan emocionadas como si las dos fueran a contraer matrimonio ese día, después de ayudar a Candy a bañarse y ponerse el vestido Eleanor se encargo de peinar los largos rizos de la rubia dejándolos sueltos como a si hijo le gustaban, solo adornándolos con una pequeña tiara de brillantes que hacia juego perfecto con las gargantilla, los aretes y la pulsera que la tía abuela se había encargado de elegir para la ocasión. Al terminar con el arreglo no podían estar mas que satisfechas por el resultado obtenido, dejando a solas a Candy con Eleanor, Annie fue a terminar con su propio arreglo que constaba de un hermoso vestido de dama en color vino con hombros descubiertos y guantes hasta medio brazo y que era complementado con un conjunto de rubíes en los aretes, gargantilla y pulsera complementado con un hermoso tocado en el cabello.

Mientras en la mansión de los Andley todo era felicidad, en la mansión Leegan Sarah bajaba las gradas lista para asistir a la boda de Candy pero al llegar a la puerta se topo con su hija que venia entrando totalmente descompuesta al haberse enterado de que la boda seria ese día y que por orden de la misma tía abuela ella y Niel no podrían acercarse a arruinar la boda de esos estúpidos. Al entrar y ver a su mama que iba saliendo muy arreglada.

(Eliza) [curiosa A donde van tu y papa? Pude ver que el te espera en el auto!

(Sarah) [poniéndose los guantes voy a casa de los Andley a la boda de Candy!

(Eliza) [colérica Como puedes si quiera pensar en asistir a la boda de esa asquerosa huérfana!

(Sarah) [admitiendo Candy a tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos a tu padre y a mi para que asistamos a su boda con el hijo del duque Grandchester!

(Eliza) [abriendo los ojos desorbitados Como? La estúpida huérfana se casa con Terry[furiosa maldita! Se salió con la suya! No puedo permitirlo!

(Sarah) [advirtiendo No se te ocurra aparecerte en la boda Eliza, ya bastantes problemas nos has causado con el tío William para que ahora vengas a terminar de hundirnos[diciendo esto Sarah se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Eliza totalmente descompuesta y profiriendo improperios en contra de los novios y el tío William

Niel quien bajaba las gradas divertido al ver la rabia que tenia su hermana que seguía pegando de gritos en la sala solo atino a acercarse a ella y ponerle una mano en el hombro a lo que ella se doblo de inmediato por el dolor que le causaba sobre un golpe mal disimulado que tenia en el hombro.

(Niel) [poniéndole la mano en el hombro ya cálmate Eliza! Pareces una loca!

(Eliza) [soltándose por el dolor No me toques Niel!

(Niel) [ notando el cardenal mal maquillado en el hombro de su hermana Que te paso en el hombro Eliza?

(Eliza) [disimulando me caí de la yegua esta mañana por estar pensando en la condenada boda de Candy!

(Niel) [sonriendo burlón vaya que tu yegua patea duro no Eliza[después de decir eso salió de la sala para dar un paseo a caballo, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en la boda de su Candy con el aristócrata

Eliza se quedo en la sala aun tratando de cubrir el golpe que tenia en el hombro, por ningún motivo pensaba admitir ante nadie que se trataba de uno de los tantos golpes propinados por su flamante esposo al enterarse que debido a los comentarios de su mujer había sido excluido del evento social mas provechoso para sus negocios. Podía aguantar la humillación de no asistir mas a las fiestas de los Andley pero jamás admitiría que le temía a sus esposo, eso nunca.

En la mansión Andley; Candy le entregaba de vuelta a la tía abuela los listados de la gente que asistiría y el orden en que la matriarca los había ubicado para sentarse en las mesas que habían sido colocadas en los jardines de la mansión pues como era aun mediados de julio habían optado por una recepción al aire libre colocando las mesas por todo el jardín principal de la mansión en donde se podía observar los hermosos rosales de Anthony que despedían el delicioso aroma de las dulce Candy, sobre cada mesa un hermoso arreglo frutal al centro de cada una daba un ambiente campestre y elegante apostados sobre la mantelería combinada en un tono rosa pastel de fondo y sobre este un mantel blanco marfil, Candy había echo algunos cambios los cuales sorprendieron a la señora Elroy pues debido a que la señorita poni y la hermana María habían enviado una nota a Candy en donde le deseaban lo mejor pero le anunciaban que no podrían llegar debido a que algunos de los chicos del hogar se encontraban enfermos, Candy había tomado sus lugares en la mesa de honor y había colocado a los esposo Leegan en su lugar ya que al revisar el listado había podido notar que la tía abuela los había excluido y colocado alejados de la familia.

(Elroy) [emocionada pero dudando Estas segura de querer a los Leegan en tu mesa Candy?

(Candy) [sonriendo Si tía! No puedo dejarlos lejos de la familia cuando fueron ellos los que primero me adoptaron y me dieron un techo en donde vivir! Gracias a ellos pude conocer a Anthony, Stear, Archie y Albert! Eso es algo que nunca podre pagarles!

(Elroy) [secando una lagrima que se le había escapado Realmente comienzo a comprender por que los muchachos te han querido tanto Candy!

(Candy) [abrazando a la anciana Gracias a usted también tía por haber tratado de educarme, lamento no haber aprendido tanto como a usted le hubiera gustado!

(Elroy) [abrazando a Candy Yo no lo lamento[viéndola a los ojos si hubieras aprendido todo lo que quise enseñarte ya no serias la mujer buena y bondadosa que eres hija[besando la frente de Candy No podría estar mas orgullosa aunque fueras mi propia nieta!

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron por largo rato antes de que la anciana reaccionara y tomara su pose de dama de alcurnia nuevamente. Después de limpiar el rostro de Candy con el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano la dama salió de la habitación a realizar los cambios que Candy había indicado en el listado. Una hora mas tarde los invitados habían comenzado a llegar, en el salón de la mansión de Lakewood se había colocado un altar adornado con rosas dulce Candy que despedían un aroma de profundo en donde el sacerdote realizaría la boda, ya Terry estaba de pie en el altar esperando la llegada de la novia, la primera en aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras era Annie quien era la dama de honor junto con Patty quien había llegado apenas una hora antes vestida de la misma forma de Annie, las dos se lucían hermosas dejando un rastro de pétalos de colores mientras avanzaban hasta llegar al altar, después comenzó la marcha nupcial y en lo alto de las escaleras aparecía Albert muy orgulloso con la flamante novia que simplemente tenia un aspecto angelical a los ojos del novio, mientras los veía bajar no podía creer que en uno momentos mas ese Ángel que caminaba hacia el altar seria suya, su esposa, su Candy y esta vez seria para siempre. Al llegar al altar Albert le entrego la mano de Candy al orgulloso y feliz Terry que al recibirla tenia un leve temblor parecido al que tenia la novia, el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia y llego el momento de los votos.

(Terry) [tomando la mano de Candy Candy, cuando te vi por primera vez, la bruma y el frio llenaban mi corazón que no conocía mas que la soledad, sin conocerme me regalaste la luz de tus ojos y la dulzura de tu sonrisa, y desde entonces no e podido vivir sin ellos, jamás creí posible que un ángel como tu llegara a amarme, tu me enseñaste lo que es el amor y la bondad y por eso te juro que te amare por el resto de mi vida!

Después de colocar el anillo en el dedo de Candy, fue el turno de ella.

(Candy) [emocionada dejando escapar unas lagrimas Terry, cuando te conocí mi corazón estaba triste, y me brindaste una hermosa sonrisa, jamás creí que mi corazón amaría con la intensidad que te amo. Sin ti me siento incompleta, no podría vivir alejada de ti ni un minuto mas, yo te prometo que desde hoy llenare tu vida de amor y ternura como la que tu me has dado, te amo Terry, y espero poder demostrártelo por el resto de mi vida!

Después de colocar el anillo en el dedo de Terry, el sacerdote los bendijo y pronuncio las palabras mas esperadas por la pareja ¨los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia¨ Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con la mayor ternura que le era posible, después de separarse fue presentada el nuevo matrimonio los señores Candy y Terrence Grandchester. Al terminar la ceremonia y recibir los abrazos y buenaventuras de los asistentes todos los invitados salieron a los jardines donde minutos después comenzaba la fiesta en medio de música de violines y gaitas que inundaban el ambiente. El novio y la novia abrieron el baile con el tradicional vals de los novios, el mismo que habían bailado años atrás en el festival de mayo en el colegio san pablo, y en el lago de Escocia. Luego de Candy bailar con Albert y Archie, y Terry con la tía Elroy, Annie y Patty. Candy tomando la mano de Terry lo llevo hacia donde se encontraban de pie los señores Leegan para invitarlos a participar del baile, Terry tomo galantemente la mano de Sarah y la llevo a la pista seguidos por Candy y el señor Leegan después de bailar una pieza los llevaron de la mano hasta la mesa principal donde Sarah tomo asiento mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla al sentir el cariño y aceptación de los novios para con ellos a pesar de todo el daño que hasta ahora podía admitir que les habían causado sus hijos. Después dela cena los invitados seguían compartiendo y disfrutando mientras Candy y Terry se escabullían de la fiesta.

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 05 : **En los brazos del Amor**

Notas del Autor:

Bueno este capitulo me costo un poquitín pero creo que no me quedo tan mal, espero que les guste y como siempre cualquier sugerencia y comentario será bien recibido.

Saludos

**Yajaira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 05**

**En los Brazos del Amor**

**Advertencia:**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que pueden ser ofensivas, catalogadas para lectores de amplio criterio, si le ofenden por favor absténgase de leerlo. PG-17**

La recepción continuaba en la mansión de los Andley, mientras que Terry llevaba de la mano a Candy hasta la caballeriza en donde les esperaba un caballo que Terry había preparado con ayuda de Archie, el cual los llevaría a la cabaña del bosque en donde ya estaba lista la cabaña para albergar a la pareja de recién casados que preferían la soledad del bosque al bullicio de cualquier hotel de la ciudad. Terry y Candy cabalgaron hasta la cabaña en donde les esperaba una hermosa sorpresa ya que Albert se había encargado con ayuda de Annie de preparar la recamara principal para la primera noche que el nuevo matrimonio pasaría juntos. La habitación tenia una enorme cama con dosel del cual colgaban unas cortinas de tul y estaba adornada con una hermosa colcha que había sido el regalo de la señorita poni y la hermana María, una hermosa colcha bordada de rosas de hilo blanco brillante sobre una tela de fino algodón blanco, sobre la cual descansaban los pétalos de rosas que el mismo Terry se había encargado de esparcir. Al llegar a la cabaña Terry se bajo del caballo y tomo en los brazos a Candy, llevándola así hasta el interior de la cabaña iluminada con velas aromáticas por todos lados, creando así un ambiente romántico y seductor. Terry coloco a Candy de pie en medio del salón y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos.

(Terry) [ pegando su frente a la de ella Te gusta la sorpresa mi amor?

(Candy) [sonriendo un poco apenada Es como un sueño Terry!

Terry podía sentir en sus brazos como Candy temblaba, lo que no podía era distinguir quien de los dos temblaba mas pues el se encontraba en la misma situación, era cierto que el ya había tenido experiencias antes de ese momento pero jamás con alguien a quien amara como la amaba a ella, a su esposa, a su pecosa. Los dos con los ojos cerrados comenzaron a bailar abrazados en medio de la luz de las velas recordando la melodía de los violines en la mansión de Lakewood. El corazón de Candy palpitaba tan rápido que tenia miedo que Terry pudiera sentirlo. Mientras bailaban Terry comenzó a besarla con ternura, mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca con sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos en los cabellos de el, mientras seguían bailando Terry la condujo a la habitación, Candy se sentía hipnotizada por sus besos y sus caricias, Terry fue bajando lentamente dejando un rastro de besos hasta su cuello y garganta, Candy temblaba de emoción al sentir aquellas caricias que la hacían estremecerse. No supo como habían llegado al pie de la cama y Terry comenzaba a desabotonar por atrás el vestido de novia, mientras mentalmente profería reclamos a su madre por haber escogido un modelito tan difícil de desabotonar. Mientras a Candy le desabotonaba el vestido ella comenzaba a recorrer con sus labio el cuello de Terry quien dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos al sentir esas caricias tan tiernas que su pecosa se estaba atreviendo a regalarle. Cuando al fin el ultimo botón había sido suelto, Terry llevo sus manos a los hombros de Candy para hacer resalar el vestido hasta que este cayo al los pies de Candy. Ella se estremeció al saberse solo con la delgada ropa interior, Terry se estremeció al verla frente a el de esa forma, jamás ni en sus sueños la había visto de esa manera, Candy lo vio a los ojos y se atrevió a acercarse a el para desabrochar su camisa, lo que puso a Terry profundamente emocionado al sentir las manos de Candy moverse dentro de su camisa para acariciar la piel de su pecho descubierto y luego rozar con sus labios la piel desnuda de el. Candy deslizo sus manos por los hombros de Terry provocando así que la camisa cayera al suelo junto al vestido, Terry levanto a Candy en brazos para colocarla en el centro de la cama, se recostó a su lado mientras deslizaba el resto de la ropa de ella dejándola en el suelo mientras la contemplaba en todo su esplendor, ante sus ojos era una hermosa visión la que le presentaba, dulcemente comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el resto del cuerpo de su amada mientras ella temblaba ante cada una de sus caricias, de repente se puso de pie y comenzó a despojarse del resto de ropa que le queda para luego volver a su lugar al lado de Candy.

(Terry) [susurrándole al oído te amo tanto Candy!

(Candy) [sonrojándose yo también te amo Terry!

(Terry) [al sentir el temblor de Candy Tienes miedo pecosa?

(Candy) [viéndolo con ternura solo un poco!

(Terry) [abrazándola con ternura Yo también! Pero no hare nada que tu no quieras!

(Candy) [emocionada de ver su preocupación Contigo no tendré miedo mi amor[comenzando a besarle tras la oreja en el punto mas sensible

Terry sintió que la gloria se le abría de par en par al sentir la decisión de Candy mientras ella lo acariciaba con sus labios tras la oreja y sus manos recorrían su espalda. Terry se coloco sobre Candy mientras la besaba tiernamente, en la frente, bajando hasta sus labios y luego a su cuello mientras sus manos la recorrían toda reconociendo cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzando por su rostro el cual beso incansable para bajar a su cuellos, sus senos los cuales acaricio con mucha ternura y pasión, dulcemente recorrió con sus manos su espalda hasta acariciar sus muslos y su entrepierna, no podía seguir aguantándose mas ante los gemidos que salían de la boca de su amada quien seguía acariciando sus hombros y había subido una de sus piernas a la cadera de su amado. Terry al darse cuenta que Candy le ofrecía todo sin medida se dispuso entonces a entrar en ella con la mas sutil delicadeza, para no hacerla sufrir mientras el se hundía en ella robándose así la mas preciada joya que ella le regalaba en su primera entrega, su virginidad. Candy al sentir a su amado adentrándose en ella lanzo un pequeño grito sujetándolo de los hombros mientras lo apretaba con sus piernas que rodeaban las caderas de su amado. Terry se quedo inmóvil por un momento esperando que ella se relajara, cuando sintió las manos de Candy mas relajadas sobre sus hombros comenzó a moverse dentro de ella haciéndola estremecer mientras el la llevaba con pasión a conocer los terrenos de la sensualidad y la pasión, entre besos y caricias que se propinaban en medio de aquella danza privada, los dos se declaraban su amor en susurros y gemidos que los llevaron a conocer la plenitud, el clímax al que llegaron juntos lanzando gemidos en los que pronunciaban cada uno el nombre del otro acompañados de un te amo. Terry callo sobre el pecho de la pecosa jadeando agotado mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, se sentían plenos, extasiados y completamente felices. Terry se acomodo de espaldas para luego abrazarla sobre su pecho y poco a poco los dos fueron cayendo en un profundo sueño llenos de dicha y satisfacción.

Eran pasado de las diez de la mañana y en la mansión Andley todos estaban en la terraza desayunando cuando entraron Candy y Terry, los dos se veían deslumbrantes, en la casa encontraron a Robert y Eleanor quienes los esperaban para despedirse pues ese día debían regresar a nueva york, Robert solo había llegado minutos antes de la boda y casi no había tenido tiempo de hablar con la pareja ya que después de la boda y un rato de la recepción ambos jóvenes habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Al verlos entrar esa mañana, las sonrisas picaras no se hicieron esperar, pues Candy entraba con la vista al suelo y Terry ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre y de su amigo Robert no podía mas que sonrojarse levemente pensando en la sarta de pensamientos que debían estar pasando por la mente de ellos y de Albert que a simple vista se veía que estaba gozando el bochorno de la pareja a mas no poder.

(Albert) [sonriendo pícaro vaya pensamos que no se aparecerían por aquí hoy!

(Terry) [levantando la mirada mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa Buenos días a todos, lamentamos venir tan tarde pero el caballo se desato y nos toco caminar de regreso!

(Archie) [viendo la oportunidad de abochornarlos Que raro, el caballo no regreso a la caballeriza, tendremos que salir a buscarlo!

(Candy) [cada vez mas roja ya lo encontramos! No se preocupen!

(Eleanor) [inocente hijo por caminar tanto es que vienes tan sonrojado?

(Robert) [riendo de buena gana ven acá Terry que deben tener mucha hambre! Ya me a dicho Albert que no les dio tiempo de llevar la despensa a la cabaña!

(Candy) [sonriendo que rico, tengo mucha hambre!

(Terry) [riendo de buena gana con razón me sacaste corriendo de la cabaña!

Todos rieron al ver que Candy se sonrojaba nuevamente mientras ella y Terry se sentaban a desayunar. Después de un rato dejaron las bromas por un lado y comenzaron a comentar lo hermosa que había sido la boda el día anterior y todo lo que había pasado después de que los novios se desaparecieran ya que la fiesta había terminado hasta la madrugada y los novios se habían ido antes de la diez. Después del desayuno Terry le pidió a Albert lo acompañara a la estación a dejar a Eleanor y Robert que partirían en el tren de las doce y luego tendría que ir al pueblo por algunas provisiones que necesitaba ya que pensaba quedarse toda la semana en la cabaña del bosque con Candy para poder ir a visitar a las damas del hogar de Poni. Antes de salir hacia la estación Eleanor entro a la habitación en donde se encontraban Candy y sus dos amigas para despedirse de su recién adquirida hija.

(Eleanor) [entrando a la habitación Candy! Vengo a despedirme hija!

(Candy) [abrazándola Muchas gracias por todo Eleanor, Terry me conto lo que hiso por nosotros con respecto a Susana!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo No fui solo yo, pero algo tenia que hacer por ustedes, mi hijo sufrió muchos estos años y yo estaba segura que tu sufrías también, por que se cuanto se han amado los dos! Por eso me era intolerable el sacrificio absurdo que estaban haciendo!

(Candy) [bajando la cabeza Solo tratábamos de hacer lo correcto!

(Eleanor) [tomándole la mano Y se equivocaron! Lo correcto es lo que hicieron ayer[sonriendo esta boda debió celebrarse hace dos años hija[susurrándole al oído Ahora tendrán que recuperar el tiempo perdido!

(Candy) [apenada Si!

(Eleanor) [caminando hacia la puerta Te veré pronto en nueva york Candy!

(Candy) [sonriendo nos veremos pronto! Por favor de las gracias a Susana por todo!

(Eleanor) [asintiendo con la cabeza ella también espera poder verlos cuando regresen! Es posible que pronto podrás ver los progresos de Sussy y me acompañen a la galería!

(Candy) [asombrada galería?

(Eleanor) [sonriendo así es Candy, Susana a decidido hacer una exposición y presentara algunos cuadros! Esperamos que con eso pueda al fin sentirse mas autosuficiente! Ella aun no puede creer que a la gente le gusten sus cuadros!

(Candy) [sorprendida pero Terry dice que ella pinta muy bien!

(Terry) [entrando mama es hora de partir o el tren te dejara, ya Robert esta en el auto con Albert[besando a Candy Ya vuelvo pecosa, solo voy a dejar a mama a la estación [susurrándole al oído después vendré por ti para seguir lo de anoche!

(Candy) [sonrojada Terry[besándole la mejilla Te estaré esperando mi amor!

Terry salió de la mansión con Eleanor y la llevo a la estación junto con Albert y Robert, después planeaba pasar a las tiendas a comprar algunas cosas para llevar al hogar de poni mientras Albert acudia a un restaurante en donde se encontraría con el señor Leegan para proponerle un negocio.

En la mansión de los Leegan en Lakewood, Sarah se encargaba de hablar con sus hijos ya que su esposo y ella tenían un plan para poder corregir en algo los errores que habían cometido al criar a sus hijos, no podían hacerlo solos por lo que mientras el señor Leegan hablaba con Albert ella se encargaba de poner las cartas sobre la mesa a sus hijos.

(Sarah) [sentada en el salón principal frente a sus hijos Eliza, Niel… los e echo venir por que tengo que comunicarles una decisión muy importante que hemos tomado con su padre!

(Niel) [medio borracho mama, podrías haber esperado hasta que se me pasara un poco el dolor de cabeza!

(Sarah) [moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación no hijos, esta tarde su padre y yo nos iremos de viaje por un largo tiempo!

(Eliza) [alarmada y eso a que se debe mama! No piensan llevarnos con ustedes?

(Sarah) [poniéndose de pie Eliza, tu ya te casaste y no puedes disponer de tu tiempo sin consultar a tu esposo, además el viaje que haremos será para bien de ustedes[tomando aire a partir de mañana Niel tendrá trabajo en las oficinas de los Andley en chicago, no podrás contar con un centavo mas de la fortuna de la familia, solamente tendrás lo que ganes con tu esfuerzo, te harás cargo de las acciones de los leegan en el consorcio Andley y deberás presentar un reporte satisfactorio al señor William quien nos informara de tus progresos!

(Niel) [atónito como? Pero mama ustedes no pueden hacerme esto? Yo tengo derecho a mi parte de la fortuna familiar!

(Sarah) [aclarando La fortuna es de tu padre y mía, y hemos decidido no darle un centavo mas a partir de este momento, ustedes deberán valerse por si mismos!

(Eliza) [quien hasta ese momento había estado riéndose de su hermano Como dices mama? Yo tampoco recibiré nada?

(Sarah) [viéndola de frente no Eliza, ni un centavo mas, de ahora en adelante tendrás solamente lo que tu esposo quiera darte! A menos que decidas trabajar también por un sueldo ayudando a tu hermano.

(Eliza) [horrorizada mama, tu no puedes hacerme esto por favor!

(Sarah) lo siento Eliza, es la decisión que hemos tomado! Tu padre y yo nos iremos a Europa por un tiempo, espero que ustedes lo aprovechen para hacer algo para su futuro! Creo que les sentara muy bien conocer un poco el mundo de fuera. Por lo pronto Niel podrá quedarse a vivir en la mansión siempre y cuando deje las borracheras o el tío William se encargara de buscarte un departamento que puedas pagar con tu sueldo, comprendes Niel?

Niel estaba tan asombrado por la nueva actitud de su madre que hasta la borrachera se le había pasado de golpe. Eliza no podía dar crédito a lo que Sarah Leegan estaba diciendo, como podría ella sobrevivir sin la fortuna de los Leegan cuando su esposo había sido muy claro al decirle que podría seguir con el ritmo de vida que llevaba de comprar vestidos y joyas cada vez que se le antojaba a menos que lo hiciera con dinero de su familia, definitivamente ella no podía aceptar esta condición que ahora le imponía su madre, debía haber alguna forma de echar mano a la fortuna sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, algo tenia que hacer para no quedar desamparada, pero que? Y de donde había sacado su madre esa idea de hacerlos trabajar.

(Eliza) mama, por que nos estas desamparando!

(Sarah) [llorando en silencio porque me e dado cuenta que ustedes se han convertido en personas soberbias como yo, y que no pueden querer a nadie mas que a ustedes mismos y por que su ultima indiscreción nos a salido demasiado cara!

(Niel) [curioso que indiscreción mama?

(Sarah) la que tu hermana se atrevió a divulgar en el club social, acerca de la relación entre William y su hija Candy! Ahora todos saben que Eliza a mentido y yo no pienso poner la cara por ella! Desde el día de ayer que la sociedad de chicago supo de la boda de Candy con el señor Grandchester, Eliza tiene prohibida la entrada al club de chicago ya que todos temen que William retire sus aportaciones! Solo espero que tu esposo pueda soportar la vergüenza hija!

Eliza estaba horrorizada ante la idea de que su esposo se enteraría pronto que ella no podría acompañarlo a sus reuniones en el club debido a sus indiscreciones y malas intensiones al regar aquel chisme.

(Niel) [alegando pero yo no tuve nada que ver en eso mama! Por que debo pagar por las indiscreciones de Eliza!

(Sarah) [molesta por que las indiscreciones de Eliza no son la razón para que tu trabajes. La razón es que a tus 21 años aun sigues viviendo en casa gastando nuestra fortuna en vicios y mujeres, es hora que aprendas a ser útil y consigas una buena esposa! Y por que la decisión a sido tomada, punto.

Sarah salió del salón dejando a sus hijos totalmente asombrados sin poder decir una palabra mas pues parecía que su madre quien siempre había sido su aliada era la que ahora les daba la espalda y los forzaba a madurar.

En un restaurante del chicago, Albert y Terry entraban para reunirse con el señor Leegan.

(Sr. Leegan) [poniéndose de pie Buenas tardes William, señor Grandchester, muchas gracias por venir sin previo aviso!

(Albert) [tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que ellos A decir verdad, cuando Sarah me llamo esta mañana me dejo muy intrigado, mas aun cuando pidió que Terry estuviera presente en esta conversación!

(Sr. Leegan) El motivo es que quería personalmente disculparme en nombre de mi familia por todos los inconvenientes que le causaron a su esposa los comentarios de mi hija Eliza, creo que las personas mas afectadas en esto fueron ustedes dos ya que Candy dejo muy claro ayer que no guarda rencor a mi hija, pero yo se que para nosotros los caballeros es muy vergonzoso lo que mi hija dijo de ti William y de su esposa Terrence.

(Terry) [aceptando las disculpas No se preocupe, lo que su hija dijo no me afecto, por que confío completamente en mi esposa y en m amigo!

(Albert) [rascando el mantel con un dedo realmente a mi si me molesto que tu hija se atreviera a inmiscuirme a mi y a mi hija en algo tan bochornoso, pero no le guardo rencor por que se la clase de persona que es ella! Y a pesar de todo es mi sobrina!

(Sr. Leegan) [explicándoles Es por eso precisamente que nos atrevimos a recurrir a ti William, Sarah y yo hemos discutido mucho este asunto desde hace un par de días, para ser mas exactos desde el día que Candy nos invito a su boda! Con ese gesto pudimos darnos cuenta de muchas cosas y hemos decidido dejar a nuestros hijos sin nuestro apoyo por un tiempo! Lo que quiero es que me ayudes con Niel, el a tomado algunos vicios últimamente y creo que le caerá muy bien estar bajo tu influencia por un tiempo. Quiero que el maneje mis acciones en el consorcio, pero bajo tu vigilancia, contara con un sueldo que yo pagare sin que el lo sepa. Podrá seguir viviendo en la mansión siempre y cuando deje de beber, no podrá llegar borracho a la oficina y tendrá que responder por cada mala decisión que tome.

(Albert) [incrédulo estas seguro de querer dejar las acciones Leegan en manos de Niel?

(Sr. Leegan) [sonriendo No realmente, el no sabe cuantas acciones tenemos, por lo que te pido que le ocultes el 80 de mis acciones y lo dejes manejar el resto, no soy tan tonto William, yo se que tu las has manejado muy bien desde que volviste, por eso dejare en tus manos el resto!

(Terry) [comprendiendo lo que usted quiere es que Niel aprenda el valor del dinero sin arriesgar su fortuna.

(Sr. Leegan) [sonriendo exactamente!

(Albert) [curioso y que haremos con Eliza?

(Sr. Leegan) [suspirando Con Eliza! La señora Elroy se hará cargo de vigilarla lo mas posible, pero de ahora en adelante no podrá contar con todos los despilfarros a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, si desea dinero tendrá que pedírselo a su esposo o pedirte trabajo para ayudar a Niel, creo que como la asistente de su hermano aprendería muchas cosas!

(Terry) [riendo Vaya que se llevaran un sorpresa!

(Albert) [viendo la cara del señor Leegan pero eso no es todo lo que te preocupa verdad? Hay algo mas!

(Sr. Leegan) [levantando la mirada No confío en Montgomery, temo que pueda estar maltratando a mi hija pero ella no ha dicho nada, creo que su orgullo se lo impide, quiero que por favor me avises a cualquier indicio de abusos en contra de ella!

(Albert) [poniendo una mano sobre su hombro No te preocupes, si ese hombre esta abusando de ella no dudare en intervenir con todo el peso de nuestra familia!

(Terry) [molesto a pesar de todo Eliza es una dama y si yo puedo intervenir en su defensa lo hare!

(Sr. Leegan) [mas tranquilo Se los agradezco, ahora debo apresurarme, Sarah quiere irse esta misma noche!

(Albert) [dándole la mano Que tengan buen viaje y no se preocupen haremos todo lo posible para ayudar con mis sobrinos!

Después de despedirse el Sr. Leegan salió del restaurante dejando a Terry y Albert aun sorprendidos. Luego salieron a comprar lo necesario para la cabaña. Ya cuando terminaron se dirigieron al consorcio Andley a recoger a la señora Elroy para poder regresar a Lakewood, en el camino comentaban la decisión de los Leegan en dejar a sus hijos para que aprendieran una lección. Una hora después cuando iban llegando a Lakewood, Terry vio algo que le pareció conocido, a unos cuantos metros adelante caminando en dirección de la mansión iba una mujer vestida en jeans, botas, y chaqueta a casi a la rodilla cargando aquella pesada bolsa que el había cargado en nueva york, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír malicioso por el rencuentro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El auto paso junto a la dama que caminaba al parecer rumbo al bosque de los Andley seguramente buscando algo, al llegar frente a la mansión Terry bajo del auto y observo que como a unos 30 metro Gaby levantaba la mirada para toparse con los ojos azules que la miraban divertido. Terry solamente la saludo con la mano a lo que Gaby sonrió al reconocerlo, cuando ella iba a correr hacia el pudo ver que Terry volteaba a ver al rubio que en ese momento bajaba del vehículo. Gaby lo vio incrédula, no podía mover ni un musculo, seria posible lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, no, no podía ser verdad. Eso era lo que ella se repetía cuando el rubio volteo a ver que era aquello que veía Terry en la distancia.

(Gaby) [susurrando al reconocer a aquel hombre es Albert[con los ojos sumamente abiertos ante lo que veía

(Albert) [al reconocerla sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y grito Gaby!!!

Continuara…..

Próximamente Capitulo 06 : **Ilusiones **

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas, por favor. Criticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos.

**Yajaira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 06**

**Ilusiones**

Terry estaba totalmente divertido de ver la mirada que tenia Albert parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir y que se había quedado pegado al piso después de gritar el nombre de Gabrielle, también podía ver desde lejos que los ojos de Gaby estaban brillosos, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción. Sin embargo la tía Elroy no se veía tan feliz ante aquel espectáculo, de lejos podía ver que la mujer esa no era de la misma clase que su querido sobrino. Antes de que pudiera decir algo…

(Albert) [sonriendo feliz Es ella! Es realmente Gaby[comenzando a caminar hacia ella

(Gaby) [corriendo hacia Albert Albert eres tu[aventándose a sus brazos mientras sonreía emocionada

(Albert) [abrazándola mientras le daba vuelta en el aire preciosa eres tu!!!!

(Terry) [repitiendo en voz baja preciosa? Vaya, vaya creo que es mutuo el asunto!

(Elroy) [esperando la mano de Terry para salir del auto jum, jem!!!

(Terry) [dando la mano a la dama permítame ayudarle mi lady!

(Elroy) [molesta viendo la escena a unos metros de ellos Quien será esa mujer[caminando hacia ellos William! Quien es esta mujer? Estas dando un espectáculo en la calle William!

(Albert) [reaccionando al oír a la tía Perdón! Tía Elroy , Terry les presento a una amiga muy querida, Gaby, te presento a la tía Elroy, y a mi amigo Terry Grandchester!

(Gaby) [haciendo una venia a la dama mucho gusto señora Elroy[luego abrazando a Terry Hola Terry, que gusto verte!

De repente Gaby observo el auto y volteo a ver a Albert confundida.

(Gaby) [con gesto de confusión Espero no molestarte en tu trabajo Albert, trabajas en esta casa?

(Albert) [dándose cuenta que su amiga no conocía la verdad Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar Gaby, porque no nos acompañas adentro!

(Gaby) [dudando No se enojaran los dueños?

(Terry) [riendo divertido no te preocupes Gaby, Albert conoce muy bien al dueño! Vamos y te presentare a mi esposa!

(Gaby) [abriendo los ojos enormes Te casaste? pero, pero

(Terry) [anticipándose a que dijera algo frente a la tía Pero te contare luego[haciéndole señas

(Albert) [tomándola del brazo después de quitarle el pesado bolso ven conmigo preciosa!

Sin decir una palabra mas pues después de todo Albert le ofrecía su brazo! Como desprecias la oportunidad de colgarse del brazo de su queridísimo amigo. Los cuatro entraron a la casa donde Candy los esperaba junto a sus amigos en el salón principal. Después de las presentaciones debidas todos se retiraron dejando a Gaby y Albert quienes se sentaron mientras la tía abuela subía a descansar a su habitación sumamente molesta por la presencia de esa ordinaria en su casa y Terry se llevaba al resto de jóvenes para darle privacidad a Albert para explicarle su verdadera situación a la visitante, ya el se encargaría de poner al corriente a los curiosos muchachos y la recelosa Candy.

(Gaby) [nerviosa al verse en la biblioteca Albert, que es lo que pasa! Por que estas nervioso?

Viendo para todos lados los ojos de Gaby se toparon con algo que la dejo asombrada, frente a ella sobre la chimenea se encontraba un retrato enorme en donde aparecía la familia Andley en pleno, la señora Elroy, Albert, Candy, Archie y dos jóvenes mas a los que aun no le habían presentado. Al ver el cuadro de junto pudo observar a Albert vestido a la usanza escocesa montando un corcel blanco y bajo el cuadro grabado en el marco el nombre ¨William Albert Andley¨ no pudo mas que voltear a buscar a Albert con la mirada que la veía fijamente esperando una reacción. El corazón de los dos jóvenes estaba a mil por hora. Ella no sabia que decir, no podía pensar, cuando había iniciado su viaje tenia la idea de que su familia jamás aceptaría a un pobretón como su amigo Albert el ¨vagabundo¨ pero ahora la que parecía fuera de lugar por como iba vestida era ella. Albert sin embargo lo que le preocupara era que su querida ¨preciosa¨ con quien siempre había tenido tanto en común lo despreciara por ser quien era, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser tan libre y tan pobre como Gaby para poder decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en ese momento, pero como? Ahora que ella se veía tan distante de el.

(Gaby) [asombrada Entonces esta es tu casa?

(Albert) [asintiendo con la cabeza nunca pude decirte la verdad! Estaba dispuesto a contarte todo antes de iniciar mi viaje de regreso pero tuve el accidente y fui deportado de regreso para América! Después perdí la memoria y no fue sino hasta hace poco mas de año y medio que la recupere, debo confesarte que al verte allá afuera parada tal y como te conocí fue que pude recordarte, fue como terminar de desenmarañar otro pedazo mas en mi memoria!

(Gaby) [desanimada Entonces no me recordabas!

(Albert) [aclarando Si te recordaba! Lo que no recordaba era [haciendo una pausa antes de decir lo que pensaba ¨es cuanto me gustas¨ cuanto te extrañaba!

(Gaby) [abrazándolo No sabes cuanto me has hecho falta!

(Albert) [besándole la frente tu también[viéndola a los ojos antes de cometer una locura, mejor cambio de tema Como me encontraste!

(Gaby) [sonriendo de sentó de nuevo junto a el no fue fácil! Después que dejaste la clínica en Gao sin previo aviso, supe que te subiste a un tren, no pude ir a buscarte pues dejaste muchas cosa que debíamos terminar, así que un par de meses después cuando iba en tren al puerto me entere del accidente, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes iba contando la historia y menciono al rubio que salto de uno de los vagones tras un zorrillo, fue cuando supe que eras tu, no sabes cuanto me alegre de que no hubieras muerto, después visite las clínicas de puerto y supe que habían enviado algunos enfermos a Lisboa, tarde unos meses en obtener el pasaje y cuando llegue te busque y supe que te habían enviado a Londres, luego de buscarte en las beneficencias supe que habías sido enviado a América y tarde casi seis meses en obtener el pasaje, mientras tanto averigüe a donde te habían enviado y supe que te enviaron con la remesa de herido a chicago! Llegue a América hace casi tres semanas y e estado buscándote en todos lados! Fui al bosque a buscar la cabaña pero no la encontré, solo me tope con una víbora [recordando a Eliza y luego cuando me quede sin dinero busque trabajo en el pueblo como mesera hasta que me despidieron hace cuatro días!

(Albert) [asombrado por la historia vaya que te e hecho pasar penas! Preciosa[curioso Pero por que te despidieron?

(Gaby) [bajando la cabeza avergonzada por pegarle a un tipo que estaba molestándome y darle una bofetada a una víbora!

(Albert) [riendo divertido Vaya que no has cambiado! Siempre a la defensiva no?

(Gaby) [sonrojándose No me pude aguantar y mira que al tipo lo aguante por una semana completa!

(Albert) [tomándole la quijada con la mano Aun no puedo creer que me hayas buscado por tanto tiempo!

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada Solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien!

(Albert) [casi besándola Estoy bien!

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, la puerta se abre y entran Candy y Terry a despedirse interrumpiendo así a los recién encontrados amigos. Albert fue el primero en reaccionar poniéndose de pie mientras Gaby veía a Terry con cara de haber sido pillada en algo indebido. Candy estaba sorprendida ante la palidez que había adquirido el rostro de Albert al haber sido atrapado en tremenda situación.

(Candy) [asombrada Te sientes bien Albert?

(Terry) [al ver el rostro de Gaby perdón por la interrupción Albert, solo queríamos avisarte que nos vamos!

(Albert) [sonriendo agradecido por el cambio de tema Esta bien Terry, comprendo que están de luna de miel, los veremos cuando vengan a vernos!

(Terry) [viendo a Gaby Que piensas hacer Gaby, a donde iras?

(Gaby) [realmente no sabia que hacer) Yo, este, yo no se aun, creo que creo [tartamudeando sin sentido no lo se! Tal vez vuelva al pueblo!

Albert reaccionando si Gaby andaba en la calle con una bolsa tan pesada era por que seguramente pensaba ir a dormir al aire libre, posiblemente no tenia dinero y tal vez como era costumbre cuando andaban juntos era que no hubiera comido nada desde que perdió el trabajo. Que tonto había sido al encerrarla en la biblioteca sin ofrecerle nada a su preciosa.

(Albert) [asegurando Gaby se quedara aquí como mi invitada!

(Terry) [sonriendo Que bien, así podremos verla cuando vengamos con Candy!

(Candy) [sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha y la palidez de Albert Entonces mañana podremos platicar Gaby y yo, ya que hoy no nos dejaste Albert [regañando al pálido joven

(Terry) [molestando mi amor, no molestes a Albert que no ves que ya esta pálido de la pena que los pillamos!

(Gaby) [parándose de un salto Terry por favor[viendo a Albert Albert, yo te lo agradezco mucho pero no creo que a tu tía le agrade la idea de que me quede!

(Albert) [negando con la cabeza Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has pasado para encontrarme! Te quedaras aquí conmigo para que podamos ponernos al día de lo que nos a pasado en estos dos años y mañana te llevare a dar un paseo a caballo para que conozcas todo!

(Candy) [guiñando el ojo además la tía abuela no es tan mala como parece, veras que le agradaras cuando te conozca!

(Gaby) [estrujando la punta de su chaqueta Yo no quisiera ser una molestia, además no se si me sentiría cómoda!

(Candy) [tomándole la mano por favor, quédate para que podamos conocernos! Terry me ha hablado muy bien de ti y me gustaría platicar contigo mañana!

(Terry) [tomándola del brazo Ahora ven conmigo que Candy necesita hablar con Albert!

Terry salió de la biblioteca con Gaby dejando a Candy con Albert para que pudieran hablar, mientras el platicaba con Gabrielle en el pasillo.

Dentro de la biblioteca:

(Candy) [sonriendo picara fueron mis ojos o estabas a punto de besar a esa chica?

(Albert) [ruborizándose Candy!

(Candy) [jugando con la solapa del saco de Albert Ella me agrada!

(Albert) [poniéndose serio ella es solo una buena amiga!

(Candy) [poniéndole la mano en el rostro tu ojos dicen otra cosa!

(Albert) [impaciente por favor Candy no molestes, estas viendo cosas donde no las hay!

(Candy) [cambiando de tema Terry y yo volveremos mañana para almorzar con ustedes, te parece?

(Albert) [pensando por que no mejor les llevamos el almuerzo a la cabaña! Mañana Archie y Annie tienen que ir a comer con los Britter y la tía abuela ira con ellos!

(Candy) [sonriendo me parece perfecto, entonces alistaremos un día de picnic para los cuatro!

En el pasillo:

(Gaby) [reclamando no pudieron esperar un minuto para entrar?

(Terry) [riendo si hubiera sabido que estabas seduciéndolo no hubiera entrado a despedirme!

(Gaby) [abochornada Yo no estaba haciendo eso!

(Terry) [tomándola de los hombros por que no me dijiste a quien buscabas, te hubieras ahorrado muchos contratiempos!

(Gaby) [suspirando por que no sabia que lo conocieras, además yo buscaba a un vagabundo y no a un magnate! Menos iba a imaginar que se trataba del familiar de tu Candy!

(Terry) [abrazándola fuertemente Gracias por todo entrometida!

(Gaby) entrometida yo? No se de que me hablas!

(Terry) [sonriendo Tu y mama son mis dos Ángeles de la guarda!

(Gaby) [preocupada Terry, que voy a hacer ahora?

(Terry) [curioso a que te refieres!

(Gaby) [recostándose en la pared a Albert! El ya no es el mismo que conocí y no se si puedo hacerme ilusiones o salir corriendo para volver a mi vida! Tengo miedo Terry!

(Terry) [pensativo no piensas decirle quien eres?

(Gaby) [abrazándose las rodillas No quiero asustarlo! Tu sabes todo lo que esta pasando en casa y no quiero causarle problemas[cerrando los ojos pero tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad!

(Terry) [curioso Oportunidad?

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos de saber lo que es el amor[confesándose Terry, yo lo amo! Pero a mi amigo el vagabundo[haciendo una pausa pero a este Albert, no se si lo conozco!

(Terry) [serio Date una oportunidad, y deja que sea el quien decida!

(Gaby) [decidida tienes razón! Pero quiero que decida por quien soy aquí [señalando su corazón no por lo que es mi familia[suplicante prométeme que no dirás quien soy a nadie Terry por favor!

(Terry) [poniéndose serio soy un caballero ingles y nunca hablo de una dama! Yo no diré nada hasta que tu me lo pidas!

(Gaby) Gracias Terry!

Candy salió de la biblioteca seguida por Albert quien traía el bolso de Gaby para mostrarle la habitación que ocuparía. Después de despedirse de los recién casados y que estos salieran rumbo a la cabaña, Albert llevo a Gabriel al segundo piso a la habitación que ocuparía.

(Albert) [abriendo la puerta Esta será tu habitación desde hoy!

(Gaby) [sonriendo Albert, gracias pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu tía, yo creo que no le agrade nada!

(Albert) [acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar no te preocupes, ya se acostumbrara, mientras estés conmigo no tendrás problemas con nadie en esta casa, ahora arréglate que cenaremos en una hora!

(Gaby) [reaccionando Que debo ponerme?

(Albert) [saliendo de la habitación Lo que quieras, por mi no hay problema!

Albert salió de la habitación dejando a Gaby sentada en la cama observando toda la habitación hasta que alguien toco la puerta y se levanto a abrir.

(Gaby) [abriendo la puerta Hola! Pasa.

(Annie) [sonriendo mientras entraba Hola, yo soy Annie! Albert me dijo que te quedaras unos días, me alegro porque así podremos hacernos amigas!

(Gaby) [alegre gracias Annie, me alegra poder hablar con alguien mas, la verdad es que pensé que tendría que quedarme aquí dentro para no toparme con nadie mas, no me siento muy cómoda sabes?

(Annie) [reconociendo es por la señora Elroy verdad?

(Gaby) [asintiendo creo que no le agrade!

(Annie) Pero a nosotros si[viéndola cenaras con nosotros?

(Gaby) Eso dijo Albert! La verdad me muero de hambre, no había podido comer nada hoy y al ver a Albert se me a olvidado por completo pero ahora creo que mi estomago ya lo recordó!

(Annie) Bueno si quieres agradarle a la tía Elroy en la cena creo que tendremos que vestirte diferente!

(Gaby) [viéndose al espejo pues todo lo que cargo en el bolso es otro par de mudadas iguales y dos vestidos que deben venir como la cara de la señora Elroy, llenos de arrugas[dijo pícaramente

(Annie) [sin poder contener la risa ante tal comentario No te preocupes, yo tengo muchos vestidos en mi recamara y alguno debe quedarte bien!

(Gaby) [apenada No creo que sea correcto que me ponga uno de tus vestidos!

(Annie) [saliendo No te preocupes, mama me acaba de enviar unos vestidos nuevo que aun no uso, ahora vuelvo!

Minutos después Annie entraba a la recamara de Gabrielle con tres vestidos nuevos y un atuendo de amazona ya que Albert le había comentado a ella y a Archie que al día siguiente la llevaría a montar para ir a la cabaña a ver a Candy y Terry. Después de que Gabrielle estuvo bañada y vestida Annie no podía creer lo que veía, frente a ella había una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, Gaby se veía al espejo sin decir nada, no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había vestido de esa forma.

(Annie) te ves muy bien, ahora solo te falta el peinado!

(Gaby) Peinado?

(Annie) [sonriendo Claro!

(Gaby) No se vera bien, no me gusta recogerme el pelo además mira la falda, no crees que me queda corto!

(Annie) [admitiendo Creo que solo un poco, pero no creo que la tía Elroy lo note!

(Gaby) [probándose los zapatos lo notara cuando vea que voy descalza!

(Annie) [riendo al ver que no le quedaban las zapatilla Es verdad! Creo que tienes los pies mas grandes que los míos!

(Gaby) [levantando los hombros usare mis botas!

(Annie) [aceptando la realidad Es la única opción! Quieres que te peine?

(Gaby) [agradeciendo por favor Annie, deja mi cabello suelto si?

(Annie) [dándose por vencida Esta bien! Lo dejaremos suelto!

Media hora mas tarde Albert y la señora Elroy esperaban en el salón y veían a Archie y Annie bajar las escaleras muy elegantes. Al estar juntos la señora Elroy pidió pasar al comedor.

(Elroy) [molesta por la tardanza pasemos al comedor antes de que se enfríe la comida!

(Archie) [interviniendo Solo estamos esperando a la señorita Gaby!

(Elroy) [enfadada ya debería estar aquí! Una dama siempre es puntual!

(Annie) [observando que Albert tenia la mirada clavada en lo alto de la escalera Creo que ya llego[dándole un toquecito a Archie para que viera a Albert

Albert se dirigió a las escaleras para esperar a su amiga que lucia espectacular, por supuesto que nunca vio que llevaba las mismas botas con las que había llegado, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de la muchacha que lo veía fijamente mientras bajaba y tomaba su brazo. Esas miradas no eran del agrado de la tía, que lo primero que había notado era que el vestido no le quedaba bien, los zapatos no eran adecuados y encima de todo ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de peinarse, total la mujer esa simplemente le parecía corriente y no entendía porque William la trataba como a una dama si a leguas se notaba su falta de buena cuna. Al pasar al comedor Albert sentó a Gabrielle a su lado un lugar por de mas de honor y hay fue donde el martirio comenzó.

(Elroy) [comentando molesta Espero que sepa comportarse en la mesa, señorita!

(Albert) [apenado Tía por favor! no necesitamos esos comentarios!

(Elroy) [levantando la nariz comencemos!

Al haberse servido la cena, el primer platillo consistía en una deliciosa sopa de crezon la cual Gaby comenzó a soplar debido a que tenia mucha hambre, cosa que a Albert y a los chicos les pareció gracioso, no había ni tomado un par de cucharadas cuando la tía se escucho de nuevo.

(Elroy) [regañando Albert, deberías decirle a la señorita que guarde sus modales!

(Albert) [molesto Tía por favor, no mas!

(Gaby) [poniéndose de pie y haciendo una venia como si fuera lo mas natural para ella me disculpo con ustedes, no me siento bien!

Sin decir mas salió del comedor con un aire de superioridad que podía sentirse en el ambiente, dejando a Albert muy apenado y a la señora Elroy muy confundida por su forma de andar, a simple vista podía jurar que la muchacha se desplazaba con una elegancia poco usual en alguien de su clase. Albert molesto se levanto de la mesa y disculpándose salió del comedor no pensaba quedarse a cenar cuando su invitada había salido del comedor de esa manera. Al salir se dirigió a la habitación de Gaby, pero la puerta estaba abierta y ella no estaba, el comenzó a buscarla cuando desde la ventana del pasillo vio hacia el jardín donde ella estaba sentada en el pasto quitándose las botas para poder caminar en la fresca grama.. cada movimiento de la muchacha le recordaba a Albert cuanto extrañaba comportarse sin tanta propiedad y ser mas libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde ella caminaba con los pies descalzos sobre la grama.

(Albert) [disculpándose lamento mucho el comportamiento de la tía Elroy! No hubiera querido que te tratara así!

(Gaby) [sonriendo no me molesto!

(Albert) [por favor Gaby, pude notar un brillo en tus ojos cuando saliste del comedor, estabas a punto de llorar y lo lamento!

(Gaby) [sonrojándose la verdad es que no tengo tanta hambre, solo quería salir del comedor por que las botas me lastimaban y quería quitármelas, solo use de escusa a tu tía para poder salir!

(Albert) [preguntando serio somos amigos Gaby?

(Gaby) [intrigada por la pregunta tu sabes que si!

(Albert) [tomándole la mano entonces no debes disimular conmigo[preguntándole al oído quiere ir a comer conmigo fuera?

(Gaby) [muy nerviosa al verse descalza y con la falda sobre el tobillo No creo que me dejen entrar a ningún lugar en esta facha! Mejor déjame ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada!

(Albert) [sonriendo entonces preciosa déjame acompañarte a la puerta de tu habitación!

(Gaby) [divertida por la formalidad muchas gracias caballero!

En la cabaña del bosque, Terry y Candy descansaban después de pasar una romántica cena en la cama, comentaban la llegada de la amiga de Albert y la forma en que el se comportaba al tenerla cerca, para Candy era como ver un brillo nuevo en los ojos de su querido amigo y consejero. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo y definitivamente Terry no podía recordar nunca haberle conocido ningún novio a Gabrielle.

(Candy) [picara Tu crees que podamos juntar a Albert y a Gaby?

(Terry) [sonriendo No creo que sea necesario, acaso no viste la forma en que se miraban en la biblioteca?

(Candy) [haciendo una rabieta Como no esperamos unos minutos mas para despedirnos!

(Terry) [confesándole sabes pecosa, Gaby me dijo hace unas semanas que Albert le gusta! Por eso vino a buscarlo, pero ella no sabia que Albert era rico!

(Candy) [comentando No creo que ella sea interesada sabes[curiosa donde la viste cuando te dijo que Albert le gustaba?

(Terry) [besándole la frente en casa de mama, cuando ella vino de Londres! Se quedo con Eleanor y conmigo por tres días antes de venir a chicago a buscar a Albert!

(Candy) [celosa Y que se quedo haciendo en casa de Eleanor y contigo?

(Terry) [riendo ante los celos de Candy Ella estaba convenciendo a Susana de que me dejara ser feliz contigo y se animara a ser feliz ella también! Ella es el otro ángel que nos ayudo a estar juntos pecosa bella!

(Candy) [confundida pero como supo de Susana?

(Terry) Porque es igual a ti de entrometida!

(Candy) [sonriendo entonces si es la mujer que quiero para Albert!

(Terry) [riendo Viste como eres de entrometida? Ahora solo eso me faltaba, tener a mi mujer haciéndola de Cupido para Albert y Gaby[haciendo un puchero y dejándome a mi solito y desatendido!

(Candy) [abrazándolo coqueta yo no voy a desatender mi deberes con mi querido esposo!

(Terry) [dejándola debajo de el Entonces atiéndeme[besándola apasionadamente

(Candy) [entre besos Te amo mi malcriado!

(Terry) [haciéndola suya una vez mas Te amo pecosa! Te amo!

Y así una vez mas Terry y Candy se abandonaron a los brazos de la pasión y el deseo hasta el amanecer.

Pasada la media noche en medio de la obscuridad Gaby bajaba las escaleras sin zapatos tratando de no hacer ningún ruido pero al pasar por la puerta de la biblioteca sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y la jalaba dándole un susto descomunal.

(Albert) [sujetándola del brazo A donde vas?

(Gaby) [sorprendida Albert!!! Me asustaste!

(Albert) [sonriendo sin soltarle el brazo mas me asuste yo cuando te vi bajar por las escaleras como fantasma! Para donde ibas?

(Gaby) [bajando la cabeza tengo hambre! Iba a ver si encontraba algo en la cocina!

(Albert) [tomándola de la mano vamos, yo también baje a buscar algo de comer!

(Gaby) [corriendo tras de el crees que encontremos algo?

(Albert) [llegando a la cocina ahora veremos!

Minutos después los dos estaban comiendo y conversando como en los días de África mientras velaban esperando ver el amanecer. Al terminar de comer Albert la dejo en la puerta de su habitación dándole un beso en la mano para después ir a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente casi a las once después de haber esperado en vano a que Albert tocara a su puerta para desayunar juntos, Gaby se vistió con el traje de amazona que Annie le había dado la noche anterior y empezó a bajar las gradas. Al estar a la mitad de la escalinata se encontró con George quien traía unos paquetes en la mano los cuales le pregunto en donde podía dejarlos.

(George) [saludando amablemente buenos días señorita, en donde puedo dejarle estos paquetes que le envía el señor William!

(Gaby) [desorientada que William?

(George) [aclarando el señor Albert, me pidió que le trajera estos paquete, el estará aquí en una hora para llevarla a dar una vuelta a caballo!

(Gaby) [guiándolo a su habitación Que es todo eso?

(George) [dejando los paquetes en la cama y sonriéndole divertido me temo que eso tendrá que averiguarlo usted misma! Con su permiso[después de una breve venia se retiro dejándola sola ante el montón de cajas.

Después de abrir cada uno de los paquetes se sentó sobre el pequeño sofá que estaba frente a la cama y observo fijamente los regalos de Albert, sintiéndose impotente no pudo hacer mas que ver todo detenidamente y dejar que las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos salieran en silencio. Permaneció en silencio durante mas de una hora hasta que Albert después de haber tocado a la puerta sin obtener respuesta entro y la encontró sentada en silencio viendo hacia la ventana.

(Albert) [acercándose te gustaron los regalos que te envíe!

(Gaby) [bajando la cabeza Yo no vine a esto Albert! No tienes por que darme obsequios!

(Albert) [apenado al verla llorar como nunca antes la había visto no fue mi intención ofenderte con estos obsequios!

(Gaby) [sonriéndole en silencio son muy bonitos los vestidos y las zapatillas, pero nunca eh esperado que me regales nada, solo quería estar contigo un tiempo porque te extrañaba!

(Albert) [abrazándola Preciosa, por eso te los compre, para que no tengas que quedarte a comer con la tía Elroy si no que me acompañes a comer fuera! Anoche me dijiste que no te veías bien, aunque para mi que si! Pero como soy vanidoso [haciendo cara de presumido quiero que salgas conmigo cada noche luciendo lo hermosa que eres!

(Gaby) [sonriendo ante su comentario Esta bien[dándole un fuerte abrazo gracias Albert!

(Albert) [tomándole la mano ahora vámonos o Candy comenzara a cocinar y tendremos que llevar a Terry al hospital para que lo desintoxiquen!

(Gaby) [riendo Que malo eres!

Los dos salieron riendo de la casa hacia las caballerizas en donde Albert había pedido ya que le alistaran dos caballos. Al entrar el corcel blanco de Albert estaba ensillado y listo con la canasta de comida a en ancas, pero al ver la yegua junto al caballo no pudo mas que poner cara risa al ver la silla tan extraña que tenia puesta.

(Gaby) [señalando que es eso?

(Albert) [viendo la montura es una silla de montar de damas!

(Gaby) [aclarando y de quien es? Por que yo no voy a montar en eso!

(Albert) [sonriendo al verle cara de asombro es de la tía Elroy, pero ella ya no monta[ofreciéndole ayuda ven te ayudare a subir, es fácil!

(Gaby) [tragando saliva Esta bien pero si me caigo será tu culpa!

Albert la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para subirla a la yegua, pero al tratar de acomodarse de lado Gaby se resbalo apenas a tiempo para que Albert la agarrara en el aire rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos quedando sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra mientras sus ojos se fijaban en una mirada de sorpresa y anhelo. Poco a poco Albert comenzó a subir la cabeza para que sus labio se acercaran a los de ella y ella cerro los ojos esperando el tan anhelado beso.

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 07 : **Desencantos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 07**

**Desencantos**

**Advertencia: el próximo capitulo contiene escenas que pueden ser ofensivas para publico sensible, si le molestan por favor absténgase de leerlas.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Albert sostenía a Gaby entre sus brazos sin dejar que sus pies tocaran aun el suelo, poco a poco fue acercando sus labio a los de ella, al ver que Gaby cerraba los ojos no pudo mas que sentirse feliz al saber que la caricia que el estaba ofreciendo seria dulcemente recibida, sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los de ella cuando escucharon que alguien llegaba a la puerta de la caballeriza. Albert sin mucho entusiasmo la fue soltando mientras ella se alejaba un poco mientras los dos veían en dirección a la puerta para ver entrar a George que traía un sobre que debían entregarle a Terry y Candy.

(George) [dándose cuenta que había interrumpido perdón William, pero dejo esto en la sala y debe entregárselo hoy mismo al señor Grandchester! Con su permiso y disculpen la interrupción!

(Gaby) [sonrojada no hay problema George!

(Albert) [sonriendo apenado No te preocupes George, gracias por traerme el sobre, es muy importante!

(George) [retirándose Con permiso!

Albert viendo el sobre mientras sonreía al recordar que por un poco mas y hubiera podido saborear por fin los labios de su preciosa, pero ahora no sabia como verla a la cara. Repentinamente escucho algo muy pesado caer al suelo y cuando se volteo pudo ver a Gaby montada sobre la yegua sin la silla que estaba botada en el suelo de la caballeriza. Solo atino al verla tan fresca y atrevida montada a pelo limpio y sin hacer esperar mas a la dama monto su caballo para salir tras la muchacha que ya estaba saliendo de la caballeriza.

En la cabaña Candy preparaba el mantel y los platos mientras Terry terminaba de ensillar los caballos para salir en cuanto sus amigos llegaran para ir a comer a la orilla del lago que estaba un poco mas adelante en el bosque. Unos minutos después los dos salieron de la cabaña al escuchar los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban a la cabaña. Terry no pudo mas que comenzar a reír al ver a Albert muy divertido llegar acompañado de la chica que montaba sin ningún pudor a pelo limpio mientras sonreía como niña emocionada que sabe que esta haciendo travesuras.

(Terry) [diciéndole a Candy Amor, apresúrate que nos vamos!

(Candy) [saliendo con el bolso de picnic Ya era hora Albert, acaso pretendías matarnos de hambre?

(Terry) [bromeando aquí el único que corría peligro era yo! Candy estaba apunto de ponerse a cocinar!

(Candy) [dándole un golpe en el hombro Terry, no seas malo!

(Terry) [abrazándola solo bromeaba pecosa!

Muy alegres las dos parejas se fueron bosque adentro hasta llegar al lago en donde tendieron el mantel y comieron muy a gusto escuchando anécdotas de los viajes que Albert y Gaby habían realizado en África. Después de varias horas Terry y Candy se quedaban en la cabaña mientras Albert y Gaby se dirigían a la mansión pues esa noche saldrían a cenar con unos socios del consorcio. Así pasaron unos días mas, poco a poco Gaby había logrado esquivar a la señora Elroy y cuando Albert no se encontraba en casa, podía pasar sus días en compañía de Annie y Archie y ayudarles con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso que seria en tres días mas, cada vez que podía Albert enviaba a George a la mansión para recogerla y llevarla a encontrarse con el en algún restaurante.

Una mañana en casa de los leegan mientras niel se preparaba para ir a la oficina que le había asignado Albert en el consorcio, Eliza entro a la casa, iba muy apresurada por la llamada que había recibido de su hermano, al entrar Niel pudo notar que su hermana cojeaba un poco al caminar.

(Niel) [curioso te paso algo hermanita?

(Eliza) [molesta No me paso nada, no seas estúpido Niel! Dime para que me hiciste venir?

(Niel) [sonriendo Ya supiste que el tío William a estado saliendo con una mujer?

(Eliza) [molesta como voy a enterarme si no puedo ir al club, en mis reuniones no circulan mucho los chismes recientes y tu lo sabes!

(Niel) [tomando un trago de café Pues yo se quien es la mujer que sale con el! Los e visto juntos en varias ocasiones!

(Eliza) [perdiendo la paciencia Y a mi que me importa si el estúpido del tío William sale o no sale con alguien!

(Niel) [sonriendo malicioso Cuando sepas de quien se trata te importara!

(Eliza) [curiosa De quien estas hablando Niel? Quien es la mujer con la que sale el tío William?

(Niel) [poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana Es la estúpida mesera del pueblo!

(Eliza) [asombrada Como es posible que la tía Elroy admita eso?

(Niel) [viéndola con malicia aparentemente la tía no sabe de donde a salido esa perdida! Creo que podemos aprovechar lo que sabemos de ella para vengarnos de ella y de el tío también!

(Eliza) Tenemos que utilizar a la tía Elroy para poder hacer que esa se arrepienta de habernos humillado!

(Niel) [dudando no se si lo que sabemos de esa sea suficiente para hacer que la tía Elroy actúe en contra de ella y del imbécil del tío William!

(Eliza) [con ojos desorbitados Lo que sabemos tal vez no, pero lo que podemos decirle a la tía será suficiente para que esa nos pague las humillaciones que nos hizo!

(Niel) [pensando podríamos ver como esta la situación de esa mujer con la tía durante la fiesta de compromiso de Archie con la otra huérfana!

(Eliza) [sonriendo Esa noche veremos que tan encariñado esta el tío con ella para planear que le diremos a la tía acerca de esa mujer. [riendo con malicia esa estúpida jamás podrá olvidarnos cuando acabemos con ella

(Niel) [pensativo debemos estar preparado para comenzar a trabajar a la tía en la fiesta para que cuando le hablemos no dude ni por un minuto lo que le digamos.

(Eliza) Y eso haremos Niel, no te preocupes, empezare hoy mismo a averiguar con la servidumbre de la casa acerca de esa mujer!

Eliza salió de la casa de sus padres y fue a visitar a la tía Elroy sabia por Niel que Albert tenia un desayuno de negocios esa mañana y seguramente la mujercita esa estaría con el o paseando con la huérfana Britter, total era natural que una mujerzuela como esa se llevara bien con Annie y con Candy. No fue difícil saber por la servidumbre que el señor William había estado muy contento desde que la señorita Gabrielle había llegado de visita y todos rumoraban de algún romance entre el joven Sr. William y la muchacha visitante. Eliza salió muy satisfecha después de salir de la mansión Andley a pesar de que la señora Elroy no había estado para recibirla. Mientras en el consorcio Andley, Niel observaba que en la sala de espera del tío William estaban dos mujeres que le habían echo los peores desprecios de su vida. Hay juntas platicando como amigas estaban Candy y Gaby platicando plácidamente mientras Grandchester hablaba con Albert dentro de la oficina. Niel decidió encerrarse en su oficina, no quería por ningún motivo que esas dos lo vieran, no quería arruinar los planes que tenían con Eliza respecto a la noviecita de Albert.

En la sala de estar de Albert:

(Candy) [curiosa Puedo preguntarte algo Gaby?

(Gaby) [sonriente Dime?

(Candy) [directa te gusta Albert?

(Gaby) [bajando la voz la verdad? Viendo que Candy asentía con la cabeza me gusta mucho!

(Candy) [picara ya te beso?

(Gaby) [sonrojándose aun no!

(Candy) [pegándose con el puño en la rodilla ese Albert es un tonto tendré que hablar con el! Como es posible que aun no te a besado ese cabeza hueca!

(Gaby) [sorprendida no por favor! si el no quiere no voy a presionarlo! No le digas nada!

(Candy) [riendo solo bromeaba!

Dentro de la oficina:

(Terry) Entonces Albert, ya te atreviste?

(Albert) [levantando la mirada curioso atreverme a que Terry?

(Terry) [sonriendo pícaro a besar a la chica que te ha acompañado en todos tus ratos libres desde hace unos días!

(Albert) [aclarando Gaby es solo mi amiga Terry, no hay nada entre nosotros!

(Terry) [insistente Pero te gusta?

(Albert) [dejando a un lado el trabajo no se lo que estoy sintiendo Terry, nunca me había pasado esto! Por un tiempo pensé que era solo la emoción de volver a verla pero después de tenerla entre mis brazos no se que pensar!

(Terry) [sorprendido La tuviste entre tus brazos? Cuando?

(Albert) [sentándose de nuevo el día del picnic, le ayudaba a subir a la yegua, pero se resbalo de la silla y callo en mis brazos [cerrando los ojos para recordar estuve a unos milímetros de besarla Terry, y realmente lo deseaba[suspirando afortunadamente George nos interrumpió para darme el sobre que te lleve!

(Terry) [curioso afortunadamente! No querías besarla entonces?

(Albert) [tomando aire lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no quiero perder una bonita amistad por cometer una locura!

(Terry) [ansioso que locura podrías cometer con solo un beso?

(Albert) [viéndolo a los ojos Si la beso no se si seré capaz de contenerme! Yo nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer[sincerándose eh estado con otras mujeres pero con ella [haciendo una pausa con ella no se que me pasa!

(Terry) [comprendiendo solo sonreía Eso mi querido amigo es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre!

(Albert) [asustado Lo peor! Por que?

(Terry) [confesándole Por que cuando encuentras a la mujer que te hace sentir así no puede volver a ver a ninguna otra. Simplemente las demás desaparecen y te que da solo aquella que se a adueñado completamente de ti!

(Albert) [curioso Es eso lo que te paso con Candy?

(Terry) [recordando Desde la primera vez que la vi!

(Albert) [recostándose en el espaldar de la silla Estoy perdido entonces!

En ese momento Candy toco a la puerta antes de entrar y anunciar que Archie y Annie ya estaban listos para salir, al otro día se celebraría el compromiso y aun faltaban algunas cosas que debían preparar esa tarde. Los seis salieron a terminar con los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso.

La señora Elroy se encontraba en la casa haciendo los preparativos y arreglos en la mansión pues nada podía salir mal, si la boda de Candy con el señor Grandchester había sido relámpago, esta vez ella se encargaría de que todo saliera impecable, sin precipitaciones y sin comentarios malintencionados. Ya había advertido a Eliza se cuidara de hacer comentarios si no quería quedar fuera del limitado circulo social del que todavía gozaba gracias a su benevolencia. Además Niel se había estado portando muy bien en la ofician según los reporte que Albert le hacia llegar por medio de George. Todo saldría a la perfección.

La noche del compromiso había llegado, en la mansión todo era un corre y corre de los pobres empleados que no habían podido parar en la ultima semana, en una de las habitaciones de arriba, se encontraba Candy tratando de componer sus rebeldes rizos en un peinado alto digno de la ocasión en que su hermanita Annie viviría el inicio de un hermoso sueño pues al fin se comprometería con el hombre de su vida. Terry sentado en la cama solo se limitaba a ver los movimientos que hacia la rubia tratando de domar los mechones que se le salían del peinado. Lentamente se levando de la cama y camino hacia su esposa, al darse cuenta de la proximidad de su esposo Candy no pudo mas que sonreírle.

(Candy) [al sentir como las manos de Terry abrían el zipper de su vestido Que haces Terry?

(Terry) [deslizando el vestido por sus hombres Nada! No estoy haciendo nada [comenzando a besar los hombros desnudos de su mujer

(Candy) [cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia de los labios de su amado No tenemos tiempo para esto mi amor!

(Terry) [acariciando los senos ya desnudos de Candy Tiempo para que?

(Candy) [acariciando la nuca de Terry con una mano entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello castaño Entonces tendremos que apurarnos.

Sin decir mas la tomo en su brazo y la llevo a la cama en donde lentamente termino de quitarle el vestido y el resto de la ropa, ella no podía negar que le emocionaba cada vez que el la tocaba de esa forma, sin previo aviso y la hacia sentir tan amada y deseada. Terry se despojo de la ropa que traía y lentamente se coloco en medio de las piernas de su pecosa, la amaba tanto y no podía estar lejos de ella, sentía que explotaría si no la hacia suya en ese momento, entre besos y caricias fue llevándola a un estado de excitación que solo el podía darle. Los ojos de Candy se oscurecieron al sentir en su entrepierna la excitación que le causaba a Terry tenerla así tan cerca, sintiendo su piel desnuda completamente dispuesta a entregarse a sus caricias, Candy levanto sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Terry provocándolo a entrar en ella con fuerza y pasión, ambos estaban entrelazados sobre la cama los dos se movían al mismo ritmo acelerado que les provocaba la pasión que sentían. Candy no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de estar así en esos momentos mientras su hermana debía estar echa un manojo de nervios, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en el placer que Terry le estaba dando. Candy comenzaba a experimentar un orgasmo desenfrenado, podía escuchar los gemidos que salían de su garganta y se confundían con los de Terry quien estaba apunto de explotar dentro de ella, el ritmo se acelero por unos minutos hasta que ambos sin aliento terminaron abrazados y jadeando mientras sonreían de satisfacción.

(Terry) [respirando agitado perdóname mi amor, pero tenia deseos de hacerte mía desde que te vi salir de la ducha!

(Candy) [sonriendo agitada Yo también lo deseaba desde que me di cuenta que me veías vestir[coqueta No se como esperaste tanto!

(Terry) [riendo yo tampoco! Por poco me haces explotar de deseo mujer!

(Candy) [besándole los labios rápidamente ahora debemos alistarnos o la tía Elroy se molestara por llegar tarde al salón señor Grandchester!

(Terry) [sentándose en la orilla de la cama recogiendo su ropa después de esto, soy capaz hasta de bailar con la vieja cara de pasa de la tía Elroy!

Candy y Terry rieron de buena gana ante la ocurrencia de este al referirse a la anciana. Rápidamente se arreglaron y salieron al salón principal donde se encontraba Annie y sus padres acompañados de Archie y la tía Elroy, quien al verlos les lanzo una mirada de desaprobación al ver que se habían retrasado. Pero no eran los únicos en su habitación Albert se veía al espejo sin quedar satisfecho con su apariencia, no sabia si era la camisa o si el pantalón, o tal vez todo en general pero ya no podía hacer nada debía bajar al salón pues los invitados ya debían estar llegando y el aun tenia que pasar por la habitación de Gaby para llevarla pues seria su acompañante esa noche, tal vez ese era el problema pensó, Gaby seria su pareja y no quería desentonar o decepcionarla, el tenia que ser el mas apuesto y elegante de la fiesta o ella se distraería. Después de ese pensamiento no pudo mas que reírse de si mismo al ver lo vanidoso que se estaba comportando. Sin esperar mas se puso el saco del traje y salió de su habitación hacia la puerta de Gaby, después de tocar vio que la puerta se abría dando paso a una mujer hermosamente vestida y peinada que la única joya que llevaba era una pequeña cadena de oro de la que colgaba un angelito, era el regalo de cumpleaños que Albert le hubiera dado en África tres años atrás, no podía creer que aun lo conservara. Solamente se limito a ofrecerle el brazo y se dirigieron al salón principal a reunirse con el resto dela familia.

(Candy) [emocionada al verlos bajar, simplemente hacían una bonita pareja Que linda se ve!

(Elroy) [viéndola de pies a cabeza Por lo menos esta aceptable esta noche!

(Terry) [picando a la anciana No le parece que tiene un aire muy elegante Madame?

(Elroy) [tratando de no aceptarlo es por el vestido! William supo escoger muy bien por ella!

(Annie) [molesta ese vestido lo escogió ella, yo se lo regale!

(Elroy) [sin darse por vencida Por lo menos algo debía hacer bien!

(Archie) [viendo que Albert y Gaby estaban ya cerca A mi me parece que se ven muy bien juntos!

(Albert) [feliz por el comentario muchas gracias Archivald! Buenas noches a todos, veo que estamos listos para comenzar!

(Gaby) [sonriendo buenas noches[viendo a la anciana Luce hermosa esta noche señora Elroy!

(Elroy) [sonrojándose levemente Muchas gracias!

(Albert) [tratando corresponder al alago No cree que Gaby esta muy linda tía!

(Elroy) [muy soberbia la joya me parece vulgar!

(Albert)[rascándose la cabeza lo lamento tía pero cuando se la regale me pareció muy linda!

(Gaby) [acariciando el dije A mi me parece muy bonita! Además Albert me la compro con lo que gano en una semana!

(Albert) [sonriendo Aun lo recuerdas?

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos recuerdo que tuvimos que compartir mi comida durante una semana pues te quedaste sin dinero!

(Albert) [viendo que todos reían de la anécdota, menos la tía por supuesto fue una buena semana, aun cuando los dos quedamos con hambre!

(Elroy) [rompiendo la conversación Los padres de Annie ya están recibiendo invitados, debemos acompañarlos!

Después de eso la anciana tomo del brazo a Archie y Annie y se dirigió a la puerta, Albert se disculpo y camino tras ellos para cumplir su deber como patriarca dejando a Terry con las dos damas quienes aun sonreían. Mientras los invitados llegaban Albert desviaba la mirada a donde Gaby conversaba con algunas damas mientras Terry bailaba con Candy. No se dio cuenta que los ojos de Eliza estaban al acecho de todos los movimientos de ambos. La fiesta estaba animadísima y Albert bailaba muy feliz junto a sus sobrinos quienes ocasionalmente cambiaban de pareja por lo que todos tenían oportunidad de bailar con las tres damas. Annie, Candy y Gaby estaban encantas con cada vuelta que sus parejas las hacían dar ya que terminaban con pareja diferente, a veces Annie con Albert, Candy con Archie y Gaby con Terry, definitivamente la fiesta era todo un éxito. El anuncio del compromiso fue muy emotivo ya que delante de todos Archie con todo y lo elegante que era se había puesto en una rodilla y le había colocado el anillo de compromiso a una Annie totalmente emocionada que no asía mas que llorar mientras respondía que si a la propuesta de su galante novio. La noche siguió su curso mientras los invitados comenzaban a retirarse Terry y Candy subieron a su habitación ocultándose de todos para no llamar la atención. Annie se retiraba con sus padres y minutos después la mansión quedaba en silencio. Archie encamino a la señora Elroy hasta su habitación y luego se retiro a descansar habían sido muchas emociones para el joven y realmente necesitaba dormir. Albert y Gaby se habían escabullido de la fiesta y caminaban por el jardín siendo observados por Candy y Terry quienes lo habían descubierto al subir a su habitación y por Niel quien estaba parqueado en una parte oscura de la calle y había visto cuando salían al jardín tratando de ocultarse de la señora Elroy. Albert le había ofrecido su brazo para caminar en el pasto descalzos y platicaban muy felices.

(Albert) [confesando la verdad cuando te compre esa cadenita no tenia ni un centavo pues George no sabia en donde estaba yo!

(Gaby)[sonriendo Lo se, se que te costo todo lo que tenias y que me la habías dado con todo tu cariño y por eso la conservo como uno de mis tesoros!

Albert se detuvo de repente y sin decir nada se paro frente a ella. Lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura el corazón de ambos latía desbocado, ella lo veía directo a los ojos tratando de leer en ellos lo que Albert sentía. Con las manos sobre los amplios hombros de Albert ella pudo sentir como el se acercaba acortando la distancia entre ellos y sintiendo que las piernas la traicionarían en cualquier momento cerro los ojos esperando que los labios de Albert tomaran posesión de los suyos, lo cual no tardo en suceder. Albert al sentir entre sus labios los de ella pudo notar que ella los había entreabierto y entonces se decidió a explorar mas profundamente aquella deliciosa boca, convirtiendo el primer beso en algo muy apasionado. Candy saltaba de emoción mientras Terry cerraba con cuidado la ventana para que los gritos de emoción de Candy no se escucharan en el patio e interrumpieran aquel tan apasionado beso. No puedo hacer mas que silenciarla besándola también. Desde su auto Niel apretaba fuertemente el volante al ver aquella escena no podía negar que lo que sentía era envidia de no ser el quien estuviera en ese momento disfrutando la caricia de esa estúpida pues no negaba que era bonita y el bueno para nada del tío se la había ganado así como el aristócrata desgraciado de Grandchester le había robado a Candy. De nuevo el destino le negaba algo y eso solo lo hacia encolerizarse mas. Vio también cuando Albert se apretaba mas a ella y ella le correspondía deslizando sus brazos hacia el cuello de el entrelazando y acariciando el cabello del rubio. Sin hacer ruido puso el auto en marcha y se largo del lugar mientras Albert se comenzaba a separar lentamente de Gaby.

(Albert) [viéndola emocionado le susurro Me gustas mucho!

(Gaby) [sonriendo lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído tu me gustas mas!

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos mas y luego Albert la tomo de la mano y la acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación, al abrirle la puerta se acerco y le dio un beso en la mano.

(Albert) [sonriendo Me gustaría que pasáramos el día juntos mañana!

(Gaby) [dulcemente le contesto Eso me gustaría mucho también!

(Albert) [feliz pasare por ti a las ocho para que salgamos!

(Gaby) [sonrojada Te estaré esperando!

(Albert) [besándole la mano una vez mas que duermas bien!

(Gaby)[dándole un beso rápido en los labios antes de entrar a su habitación hasta mañana!

Albert no pudo mas que reír satisfecho ante el atrevimiento de la muchacha y se retiro a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Eliza llegaba a la mansión de su familia pues la noche anterior habían quedado con la tía Elroy de almorzar juntos y debía ponerse de acuerdo con Niel lo que debían decirle para lograr su cometido.

(Eliza) [entrando al comedor donde Niel desayunaba muy bien Niel, que fue lo que averiguaste?

(Niel) [sonriendo malicioso Anoche cuando Salí de la mansión de los Andley me tope con una escena muy cursi! El imbécil de Albert besaba muy apasionadamente a la estúpida esa!

(Eliza) [maliciosa Y eso te molesta verdad? Hubieras querido ser tu el que se diera ese gusto!

(Niel) [viéndola burlón A ti también te hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de esa estúpida o me equivoco? Aun puedo recordar los esfuerzos inútiles que hiciste por seducir al tío William!

(Eliza) [recordando enojada Ese imbécil nunca pudo ver mas allá de su nariz! No es mas que un tonto por haberme despreciado!

(Niel) [gozando la frustración en la voz de su hermana Yo creo que no te hizo caso por que supo tus intenciones desde el inicio!

(Eliza) [cortando el tema No vine para eso, solo vine para ver que le vamos a decir a la tía abuela cuando venga a comer con nosotros!

(Niel) [comiendo Yo ya te dije lo que averigüe, ahora tu dime que le dijiste a la tía de esa mujer!

(Eliza) [sonriendo mientras tomaba su té solamente le comente me parecía que la había visto en el pueblo de moza y que incluso había coqueteado contigo pero que no estaba segura si habían tenido amores tu y ella, la pobre vieja casi se infarta con mi comentario, por eso le pedí que nos viéramos hoy para comer y que tu le contaras lo que sabias de ella!

(Niel) [riendo a carcajadas excelente! Después de lo que le diga a la vieja lo que supuestamente paso entre la estúpida y yo no va a querer tener a una mujerzuela bajo su techo coqueteándole al imbécil del tío William!

(Eliza) [seria solo hay que asegurarse de que ella no nos meta en problemas diciéndole al tío William de donde consiguió la información de esa mujer o tendremos problemas con el y yo no podre seguir gozando de la poca convivencia que tengo con la gente de nuestro circulo social!

(Niel) [terminando de comer Eso será fácil ya que ella nunca a permitido que nos acusen de nada cuando nuestros padres estaban aquí y ahora que estamos solitos nos tendrá mas consideración!

(Eliza) [suspirando eso espero!

Después de terminar de desayunar Niel salió rumbo a la oficina y Eliza se quedo organizando la comida para la llegada de la tía Elroy esa tarde.

En la mansión Andley el matrimonio Grandchester acababa de levantarse, eran pasado de las once de la mañana, pero después de una noche de pasión era normal para ellos bajar a comer tan tarde. Al llegar al comedor buscando a Gaby se enteraron por Dorothy que ella había salido muy temprano con el señor Andley a desayunar a la ciudad y que les habían dejado el mensaje de que los esperarían en las oficinas del consorcio para ir a almorzar juntos los seis ya que Archie y Annie los acompañarían. Terry decidió que tomarían un café y luego saldrían a la ciudad para llegar a tiempo ya que tendrían que manejar hasta el consorcio que quedaba a una hora de camino. Después de un rato los dos salían de la mansión en uno de los autos justo en el momento que la señora Elroy salía con el chofer rumbo a la mansión Leegan. Terry detuvo el auto frente al consorcio Andley y después de ayudar a su hermosa esposa a bajar del auto se dirigieron a la ofician de Albert, al llegar se toparon con Gaby y Annie quienes estaban en el salón fuera de la oficina de Albert mientras el y Archie terminaban unos documentos.

(Candy) [sonriendo Buenos días chicas!

(Gaby y Annie) [corrigiendo al mismo tiempo Buenas tardes!

(Terry) [viendo a Gaby como dormiste anoche Gaby?

(Gaby) [captando la indirecta muy bien y ustedes?

(Candy) [disimulando muy bien, fue una noche muy fresca!

(Gaby) [devolviendo la indirecta no escucharon los ruidos que habían en la madrugada? Parecía que golpeaban algo contra la pared repetidas veces!

(Terry) [sabiendo que se refería a los ruidos que habían echo con Candy mientras se amaban apasionadamente A donde iremos a comer? Tal vez al restaurante lospillamos? Es nuevo creo que lo inauguraron anoche en un hermoso jardín[viendo a Gaby

(Gaby) [haciendo una mueca maliciosa Yo preferiría ir al quetimporta, creo que ese lo abrieron anoche también!

Albert y Archie salían en ese momento de la oficina y vieron a Annie y Candy que reían divertidas de escuchar el intercambio de opiniones de Terry y Gaby, al verlos acercarse Terry vio a Albert y le dijo sin esperar

(Terry) [fingiendo que apenas había notado su presencia Albert, le decía a Gaby que por que no íbamos al nuevo restaurante que abrieron anoche aquí en chicago en medio de un hermoso jardín, creo que se llama lospillamos y sirven un riquísimo platillo que se llama beso apasionado!

(Albert) [sonrojándose de repente Como?

(Gaby) [sin quedarse atrás Y yo le decía a Terry que mejor fuéramos al queleimporta a comer un rico platillo de noseasentrometido!

Candy tratando de romper la discusión ya que parecía que ninguno de los dos pensaba dar un paso atrás y quedarse callado.

(Candy) Porque no mejor dejamos que Albert sea el que decida ya que el nos invito! No sean malcriados ustedes dos!

(Terry) [abrazando a Candy tienes razón pecosa, perdona Albert a donde iremos?

(Annie) [aun divertida Archie, podemos ir por mi bolso a tu oficina?

(Archie) [sonriéndole Claro que si, te acompaño!

En el salón quedaron las otras dos parejas, Terry y Gaby se miraban desafiantes mientras Albert y Candy los observaban divertidos parecía que ambos tenían un comentario atravesado en la punta de la lengua y que en cualquier momento lo soltarían. Después de un momento Candy veía curiosa al sillón en donde habían encontrado sentadas a las chicas ya que en el estaba el bolso de Gaby, pero también había otro bolso que al juzgar por lo coqueto debía ser de Annie, entonces a que habían ido a la ofician de Archie y por que aun no habían vuelto.

(Candy) [tomando el brazo de Terry y viendo a Gaby que ese no es el bolso de Annie?

(Gaby) [volteando a ver al mismo tiempo que los demás Si, ese es!

(Albert) [Tratando de no decir lo que pensaba Tal vez olvido que lo tenia aquí!

(Candy) [picara Creo que voy a ver por que tardan tanto los chicos!

Los cuatro caminaron a la oficina de Archie y sin tocar Candy abrió la puerta para pillar a la pareja en medio de un apasionado beso. Los cuatro se vieron las caras y Gaby se sonrojo al recordar que precisamente esa mañana en la oficina de Albert el la había tomado de una forma muy similar y la había besado, con la única diferencia que a ellos quien los había pillado había sido George a quien no volvieron a ver por el resto de la mañana ya que salió muy apenado de la oficina mientras sonreía divertido.

(Candy) [sorprendiéndolos Archivald Cornwell que haces besando así a la dama?

(Archie) [asustado Candy! Tío!

(Annie) [caminando a la puerta En un momento estaremos con ustedes, Archie y yo estamos discutiendo algo muy importante[sin decir mas les cerro la puerta en las narices

Los cuatro al ver la actitud de Annie, la tímida Annie no pudieron mas que sonreír en silencio para no llamar la atención de la gente de las oficinas. Minutos después los seis salían y llegaban a un restaurante donde la pasaron muy animados las siguientes horas. Poco podían imaginar que pasaría al llegar de vuelta a la mansión. En la tarde mientras Archie llevaba a Annie a su casa y cenaba con sus futuros suegros, Terry llegaba a la mansión en el auto que había tomado en la mañana acompañado de Candy y seguido por Albert quien llevaba a Gaby, después de pasar una agradable cena pues la tía no había regresado aun después de salir a medio día Terry y Candy se levantaron de la mesa y salieron a caminar al jardín mientras Albert y Gaby se quedaban charlando en el salón de la casa frente a las escaleras. Terry caminaba con Candy cuando vio un auto detenerse frente a la mansión y a la señora Elroy bajar de el con el rostro realmente descompuesto, con curiosidad los dos se fueron acercando a la casa quedándose parados afuera de la puerta al escuchar los gritos de la anciana en el salón. Decidieron no entrar y quedarse escuchando a ver que le sucedía a la señora. La señora estaba muy agitada mientras hablaba a todo pulmón, George quien estaba en la biblioteca al escuchar el escándalo y reconocer las voces se acerco a la puerta y la abrió solo lo necesario para poder observar lo que sucedía afuera.

En el Salón:

(Elroy) [sumamente alterada William debemos hablar!

(Albert) [aceptando esta bien tía, llevare a Gabrielle a su habitación y volveré para que hablemos!

(Elroy) [aclarando es precisamente de esta mujer que quiero que hablemos! No puedo permitir que una mujer de su clase viva bajo nuestro techo!

(Albert) [molesto Tía le pido por favor que no empiece con sus ofensas! Por favor no quiero que siga insultando a Gaby en mi presencia!

(Elroy) ella es la que insulta con su presencia!

(Gaby) [tratando de mantener la calma a que se refiere señora? En que modo la eh insultado con mi presencia?

(Elroy) [respirando profundo esta tarde me entere que esta mujer estuvo trabajando de moza en el pueblo donde todos nos conocen!

(Gaby) [aclarando no fui moza de nadie, trabaje de mesera en una cafetería!

(Albert) eso ya lo se y no me avergüenza!

(Elroy) [molestándose mas aun lo que no te dijo esta mujer es que también a estado ofreciéndose como una cualquiera a los clientes de esa cafetería!

(Albert) [sorprendido Como?

(Gaby) [al ver la cara de espanto de Albert eso es mentira!

(Elroy) el mismo dueño de la cafetería me dijo que la encontró insinuándosele a un cliente y que por eso tubo que echarla! Además de que se a acostado con mas de uno del pueblo por dinero!

(Gaby) [asustada como se atreve?

(Elroy) además se que a robado a una dama de sociedad y la a atacado sin misericordia provocando que enfermara de los nervios, yo misma e visto los golpes que le propino.

(Albert) [sin levantar la vista del suelo Tía por favor no mas!

Gaby al ver que Albert ni siquiera volteaba a verla prefirió guardar silencio ante las acusaciones de la anciana, dentro de su corazón esperaba que Albert en cualquier momento la defendiera de tan absurdas suposiciones.

En el jardín:

(Terry) [queriendo entrar por que Albert no la defiende?

(Candy) [sosteniéndolo del brazo Esperemos Terry, estoy segura que Albert la defenderá, todo lo que dice latía Elroy no pueden ser mas que mentiras y Albert debe saberlo en su corazón, solo démosle tiempo!

En el salón:

(Elroy) [atacando con todo lo que podía Esta mujer no es mas que una aprovechada William, una perdida que no busca mas que la comodidad y el dinero que pueda sacarte. No puedes permitir que siga manchando el honor de nuestro apellido con su presencia, que dirán nuestras amistades cuando se enteren que han asistido a una fiesta a nuestra casa en donde albergamos a una mujerzuela.

En la Biblioteca George observaba como Gabrielle aguantaba los golpes que la anciana matriarca le asentaba con cada una de sus palabras guardando una postura muy digna, solamente apretando las manos de rabia y decepción. Había algo en ella que no terminaba de llamarle la atención. Y sus acciones en ese momento lo hacían tener mas curiosidad.

En el salón:

(Gaby) [al ver a Albert con la cabeza agachada guardando silencio no mas señora por favor!

(Elroy) [triunfante usted va a escucharme señorita!

(Gaby) [levantando la cabeza y viéndola a la cara No se preocupe mas señora, no voy a seguir insultando su casa con mi presencia, ahora mismo me voy[dando un paso hacia las gradas

(Albert) [poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella Gaby, no tienes que irte!

Gaby sintió un alivio al pensar que Albert confiaba en ella y Terry se sintió liberado al creer que Albert la defendería en ese momento hasta que escucharon las siguientes palabras de Albert.

(Albert) [continuando ya es muy tarde y no me gustaría que pasaras la noche en la calle, puedes quedarte esta noche!

Después de decir eso Albert subió las escaleras seguido por la señora Elroy dejando a Gabriela totalmente destrozada. A George sorprendido y a Terry y Candy realmente furiosos.

Continuara……

Proximamente: Capitulo 08: **Lagrimas Amargas**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 08**

**Lagrimas Amargas**

**El siguiente capitulo esta catalogado no apto para personas sensibles, si las escenas fuertes le ofenden por favor absténgase de leerlo**

Terry tenia las manos empuñadas y estaba a punto de entrar para exigirle a Albert una explicación, no podía creer que Albert hubiera aceptado todas las cosas que la vieja bruja de la tía había dicho en contra de Gaby, eso no lo podía permitir, primero entraría a decirle un par de improperios a la vieja cotorra y luego le propinaría una buena golpiza a Albert para hacerlo reaccionar. Si la promesa a Gaby de guardar silencio no la podía romper, por lo menos un par de costilla de Albert le darían un poco de sosiego.

(Terry) Candy por favor suéltame que necesito entrar!

(Candy) [tomándole la cara entre sus manos Terry, permite que sea Albert quien arregle este asunto, solo dale tiempo a que asimile todo y reaccione!

(Terry) [colérico por supuesto que le daré tiempo, pero después de haberle recordado como defender a una dama!

(Candy) [dulcemente Terry, tu sabes que Albert y Gaby se quieren, dale tiempo a Albert de pensar bien las cosas, ya mañana el mismo se disculpara con ella y se arreglaran! Estoy segura que la tía abuela no lograra separarlos!

(Terry) [impotente ante las palabras de Candy y que pasara con Gaby mientras el recapacita?

(Candy) [sonriendo veamos que podemos hacer por ella!

Los dos se asomaron para ver como George quien salía de la biblioteca se acercaba a Gaby y le hablaba.

(George) [viéndola aun clavada en el mismo lugar con la mirada en el suelo totalmente humillada señorita, me parece que usted no esta bien, permítame ayudarla a llegar a su recamara[tomándola del brazo

(Gaby) [dejando caer las lagrimas de impotencia que le salían del alma quiero irme de aquí ahora!

(George) [tranquilizándola por favor señorita, lo que usted necesita es recostarse y tratar de descansar, no puedo dejarla ir en ese estado! Permítame ayudarla por favor[suplicante dele tiempo a William de asimilar todo esto! Estoy seguro de que el esta tan confundido, pero el la quiere, de eso estoy seguro[dejándola en la puerta de su habitación le traeré un poco de té para que se calme!

(Gaby) [recuperando la compostura muchas gracias George, pero creo que intentare recostarme y descansar[tratando de sonreír buenas noches George y gracias por todo!

Terry y Candy que venían subiendo solo pudieron ver cuando George se retiraba caminando por el pasillo y Gaby cerraba la puerta poniendo seguro para no ser molestada.

(Terry) voy a hablar con ella para ver como esta!

(Candy) [calmándolo deja que descanse ahora que George la tranquilizo, mañana temprano hablaremos con ellos!

(Terry) [apretando las manos no me gusta que maltraten así a nadie! La señora Elroy es una vieja metiche y mala!

(Candy) [entrando a su habitación con el ella solo es una mujer confundida que se deja llevar por las malas lenguas de sus amistades, ya veremos quien es el que le dijo todas esa mentiras!

(Terry) [abrazándola cuando sepamos quien es voy a romperle la cara!

(Candy) [prometiendo y yo no me entrometeré!

(Terry) [sonriendo levemente intentemos dormir pecosa, creo que mañana nos espera un día duro!

Mientras Candy y Terry se disponían a dormir; en el cuarto de Albert este se debatía entre dudas y sentimientos, por un lado se sentía traicionado, sentía que las palabras de la tía Elroy acertaban directamente en su corazón, no podía creer que la mujer a la que el amaba con toda el alma fuera todo eso que la tía aseguraba. Que tan poco la había conocido como para no darse cuenta de todo lo que la tía decía, y que tan cierto podía ser todo lo que ella decía, por que recordando no podía dejar pasar la forma tan apasionada que tenia Gaby de corresponder a sus besos. Esa forma tan abierta de mostrarle su supuesto amor. Pero por otro lado, que tal si la equivocada fuera la tía Elroy y el no había echo nada por ayudarla. Sin saber que pensar o sentir Albert tomo un baño caliente para tratar de despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas. En la habitación de Gaby ella también salía de la regadera envuelta solamente con una bata, se sentía totalmente humillada, ella podía aguantar cualquier cosa menos el desprecio de Albert. Podía tolerar los ataques de la tía Elroy, o los de la gente que la miraba como si no valiera nada cuando iba como trotamundos pero la mirada de decepción de Albert era mas de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Lo que tenia muy claro es que no podía permanecer en esa casa ni un día mas, necesitaba salir, sentirse libre de nuevo, sentir ese aire que tanto le hacia falta en ese momento. Se sentía sofocada, había algo dentro de ella que la quemaba y le oprimía el pecho, quería gritar, llorar y romper algo. Después de un buen rato tomo una determinación era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar y lo haría antes de desaparecer de una vez por todas de la vida de esa gente. Era casi la media noche y Albert no podía dormir, seguía parado frente a la chimenea observando fijamente el fuego que pronto estaría extinto pero que aun iluminaba la habitación, escucho que la puerta se abría y al voltear a ver sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos brillosos de Gaby que parecían traer un brillo nuevo mesclado con algo de tristeza.

(Albert) [algo molesto que quieres Gaby?

Sin decir nada Gabrielle camino hacia el y abrazándolo frente a la chimenea lo beso en los labio haciéndolo temblar. Albert se sentía confundido ante aquella caricia y sin pensar la parto de el y luego se alejo de ella sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda por un momento, luego se acomodo entre las sabanas.

(Albert) [sacándola ve a dormir Gaby, ya es muy tarde!

(Gaby) [apretando las manos contra la tela de la bata Albert, yo…

(Albert) [acostándose pesadamente para que ella saliera ahora no Gaby, por favor ve a dormir!

Gabrielle camino hacia la puerta pero al tomar la manija, se detuvo por un momento y sin pensarlo puso el seguro y se dirigió a la cama. Albert solo vio como ella se subía a la cama y sin darle tiempo de decir nada lo abrazo fuertemente atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Al sentir aquella caricia Albert no pudo mas que dejarse guiar, tal vez lo que la tía Elroy decía de Gaby era cierto pero no podía negar que la muchacha le gustaba, le despertaba ciertos sentimientos que antes de ella ninguna mujer había despertado, Albert comenzó a sentir como algo le quemaba desde el estomago y le subía por la garganta ante aquellos besos que Gaby le estaba dando. Ella por su parte se sentía totalmente acalorada, apasionada. Este era el hombre con el que ella había soñado por mas de dos años, por el había atravesado en barco de un continente a otro hasta encontrarlo, y ahora estaba allí entre sus brazos. Albert después de un momento reacciono al sentir el peso de Gaby que estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el, haciéndola girar sobre el para quedar ella debajo de el mientras era el quien ahora la besaba con desesperación, si la tía Elroy tenia razón entonces el quería borrar de los labios de ella todos los besos que otros le hubieran dado, sin pensarlo mientras con una mano la estrechaba contra el, la otra mano encontró la abertura de la bata de la muchacha y se introdujo para encontrar el cuerpo desnudo de la joven lo que lo hizo erizarse de emoción al sentir aquella piel tan suave al contacto, ella al sentir el toque de la mano de Albert sobre su cadera desnuda suspiro temblorosa, era como si la mano de Albert la quemara con solo tocarla, no supo ni como fue que Albert había desatado la cinta que sostenía la bata y la había aventado al suelo dejándola desnuda ante el que seguía explorando con sus manos todo su cuerpo mientras sus labios mordisqueaban su cuello con desesperación bajando hasta sus hombros y sus senos, esas caricias la estaban enloqueciendo, ese hombre que tanto amaba la llevaba al cielo con solo el roce de sus manos en su piel, sus manos buscaron la espalda del joven para acariciarla, pues el solo estaba vestido con el pantalón del piyama cuando ella entro a la habitación así que ella comenzó a acariciar sus amplios hombros mientras el seguía propinándole masajes con sus manos en todo el cuerpo haciéndola estremecer con cada leve apretón sobre la piel de sus caderas, sus piernas, su busto y su entrepierna, poco a poco fue sintiendo como Albert la recorría toda con sus manos y sus labios mientras ella no podía mas que sentir y disfrutar aquellas caricias que le provocaban un poco de miedo pero que a la vez la hacían explotar por dentro de dicha, Albert se sentía desesperado ante el pensamiento de que otros antes de el hubieran disfrutado de ese cuerpo, el quería borrar cualquier huella que pudiera tener, quería hacer que ella llevara solo sus caricias gravadas en su cuerpo, tal vez la tía tenia razón de todo lo que decía de ella, pero a partir de ese momento ella no llevaría otra marca que la de el, el no permitiría nunca mas que ella buscara caricias en otro hombre que no fuera el, sin pensarlo Albert se despojo del piyama y continuo besándola, el podía sentir como ella temblaba con cada toque de sus manos en su cuerpo, el estaba completamente excitado, no podía aguantar mas se coloco sobre ella mientras ella seguía acariciándole los hombros y sin esperar se introdujo en ella con fuerza. Gaby al sentir aquel dolor se arqueo lanzando un fuerte gemido mientras le clavaba las uñas en los hombros a Albert quien al ver esa reacción pudo darse cuenta de lo que había echo. La muchacha era una doncella y el no lo había siquiera considerado, estaba atónito, que era lo que había echo, como podía haber sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta en cuanto ella comenzó a temblar ante sus solas caricias, que haría ahora cuando ya no había marcha atrás y el daño estaba echo. No sabia como reaccionar se había quedado totalmente contrariado al ver como las lagrimas se resbalaban de lo ojos de ella. Poco a poco sintió como ella levantaba la mirada hacia el, pudo notar que los ojos de la muchacha estaban totalmente oscurecidos su cuerpo había cobrado vida de nuevo y antes de que el pudiera decirle algo ella le aprisiono los labios con su boca y con sus brazos se apretó al pecho de el para luego abandonar su labios y comenzar a besarle el cuello, Albert no podía dejar de estremecerse ante las caricias que ella había comenzado a darle después de lo bruto y salvaje que había sido el al poseerla, solo pudo sentir como la pierna de ella subía a su cadera y lo atraía mas a ella obligándolo a terminar su intromisión en ella. Con delicadeza el comenzó a hacerle el amor lo mas dulce y delicadamente que podía ante aquella dama que le había venido a regalar lo mas preciado que tenia para ofrecer, como había podido ser tan tonto de creer por un segundo todo aquello que había escuchado a la señora Elroy decir. Esta mujer le estaba demostrando que lo amaba mas de lo que el sentía merecer en ese momento. Sus caricias se hicieron mas tiernas ante aquella que ahora era su mujer. Ella seguía apretándose a el aferrándose con brazos y piernas a aquel amor como si fuera su ultimo día sobre la tierra. Después de un rato en el que el la hizo estremecerse mas de una vez, Albert cayo completamente exhausto junto a ella, los dos respiraban con mucha agitación, Albert trato de abrazarla, pero ella no se movió de donde estaba, poco a poco Albert noto que ella dormía, su respiración ahora era acompasada y lentamente el fue cayendo también en un profundo sueño. Media hora después Gaby observo que Albert dormía profundamente, y lentamente comenzó a levantarse tratando de no mover la cama, al intentar ponerse de pie sintió una punzada fuerte en medio de las piernas que la hizo tambalearse, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas busco su bata y después de ponérsela, introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco una nota que había escrito antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Albert, se quito la cadena que aun tenia puesta con el dije del ángel y después de observarla en silencio por unos segundo la coloco sobre la almohada junto a Albert dejando encima la nota, y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar en ella se dirigió a la regadera y después de tomar una ducha lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían por el dolor que aun sentía recogió su bolso y metió la ropa con la que había llegado, no pensaba llevarse con ella nada de lo que Albert le había dado, simplemente se vistió con los jeans que siempre le habían parecido cómodos y prácticos pero ahora le provocaban molestia mas que nada en medio de las piernas. Pero no podía llevarse nada mas, no quería nada que le recordara mas, le era suficiente con el aroma de Albert que llevaba en su piel. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar a la ultima se topo con George quien debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior había dejado algunas cosas pendiente en la biblioteca y se había levantado a terminarlas, fue precisamente cuando salía de ese lugar cuando noto que Gaby estaba parada a medio salón dando un vistazo a todo su alrededor.

(George) [viendo que llevaba su bolso Buenos días señorita Gabrielle, a donde va?

(Gaby) [sorprendida de encontrar a alguien levantado buenos días George! Voy a tomar aire!

(George) [viéndola inquisitivo y para eso necesita llevar sus cosas?

(Gaby) [soltando una lagrima solo necesito salir de aquí George! Siento que me estoy ahogando y me cuesta respirar, tengo que alejarme por un tiempo!

(George) [directo esta huyendo! No me parece que debería darle ese gusto a la señora Elroy!

(Gaby) [suplicante por favor George, solo déjeme ir[soltando las lagrimas que había contenido todo ese tiempo necesito salir de aquí!

(George) [conmovido y comprensivo déjeme acompañarla a la salida por favor!

(Gaby) [sonriéndole levemente Gracias George!

George la acompaño hasta el portal y lo abrió para que ella pudiera salir, al estar los dos parados afuera ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa y sin decir nada le dio un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casa rumbo a la estación de tren, al paso que iba ella calculaba llegar antes de las ocho y con suerte tomar el tren de las nueve de la mañana. Solo esperaba que Albert no se despertara para entonces, aunque en su dolido corazón estaba segura que el no la buscaría. Ya casi a las seis y media mientras aun dormía Albert estiro la mano buscando el cuerpo de Gaby que aun debía estar totalmente exhausta como el, pero no pudo encontrarla; abrió pesadamente los ojos y la busco por toda la habitación con la mirada hasta que vio el sobre que estaba sobre la almohada junto a el, al levantarlos no pudo mas que abrir los ojos al ver que debajo del sobre estaba eso que Gaby lo había descrito como uno de sus tesoros, la cadenita con el dije del ángel. Albert lo tomo en su mano y rápidamente abrió el sobre para leer la nota. algo en su corazón le decía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo que le helaría la sangre.

Albert:

Te agradezco con todo mi corazón la hermosa amistad que me diste hasta ahora. Dejo contigo todo lo que soy, espero sea suficiente para quitar la vergüenza que les cause, no tengo nada mas que ofrecer.

Se muy feliz Albert.

Me llevo conmigo solo tu recuerdo.

Gaby

Albert estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando termino de leer la nota, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de hacer algo, aun no eran ni las siete, tal vez ella estaría descansando después de todo si el estaba cansado ella debía estarlo mas. Sin esperar se metió bajo la ducha y un minuto después salía ya vestido con unos pantalones y poniéndose la camisa, llevaba la nota de Gaby en la mano, pero antes de salir volteo a ver la cama, sin pensarlo levanto el cobertor y arranco la sabana manchada de sangre y salió con ella de la habitación rumbo a la de Gaby donde comenzó a tocar con fuerza la puerta. Después de varios golpes sin obtener respuesta Albert abrió la puerta y entro, al entrar pudo ver que todo estaba en orden, la cama sin tocar y la puerta del baño abierta, con desesperación abrió el armario y vio que en el estaban todos los vestido y zapatos que el le había comprado, pero hacia falta algo, después de repasar rápidamente con la mirada los ojos de Albert se abrieron sorprendidos, faltaba el bolso de Gaby, saliendo de la habitación se topo con la tía abuela que al escuchar lo golpes que Albert había dado en la puerta había salido a ver cual era el escándalo. Archie observaba desde lejos la escena del tío y la abuela, al igual que observaban Terry y Candy.

(Elroy) [molesta que escándalo es este Albert!

(Albert) [desesperado Gaby se ah ido tía[mientras estrujaba la sabana que tenia en la mano

(Elroy) [aliviada al escuchar la noticia me parece que es lo mejor que a echo esa mujer! no podíamos seguir teniendo a esa mujerzuela en nuestra casa!

(Albert) [completamente fuera de si Ella no es ninguna mujerzuela[Terry y Candy quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de Albert

(Elroy) Eso es lo que tu dices, pero no es la verdad!

(Albert) [aventándole la sabana a la dama Aquí esta su prueba!

Sin decir mas salió corriendo con dirección a las escaleras dejando a la tía con la sabana en la mano. Al contemplar la sabana la tía no pudo mas que abrir tremendos ojos al ver la mancha de sangre que había en medio de la blanca sabana. Archie al ver que la tía estaba a punto de caer al suelo salió al pasillo y la sostuvo para luego llevarla a su habitación seguido por Candy que se notaba muy preocupada por la anciana. Terry viendo la sabana tirada en el suelo la levanto para ver que era eso que había dejado a la anciana tan mal, al ver de lo que se trataba no pudo mas que estrujar la sabana en las manos, trato de salir tras Albert pero este ya se había ido. Albert se había topado con George en el salón y al indicarle que el mismo le había abierto la puerta a la dama esa mañana Albert salió corriendo de la casa y subió a un auto acompañado de George en dirección adonde este le indicaba que Gaby se había ido. A unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión, llegando al puente del rio Gaby había bajado a la orilla para lavar de su rostro las lagrimas que ya se habían secado, al sentir el agua tan fresca se había quitado las botas y arremangándose el pantalón decidió caminar por unos minutos entre el agua. Cuando Albert conducía sobre el puente le llamo la atención la persona que caminaba en medio del rio y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba detuvo el auto corrió hacia la orilla del puente buscando como bajar hasta el rio, al llegar a la orilla mientras George observaba desde el auto, nunca antes había visto a Albert comportarse con tanta desesperación, definitivamente la señorita Gabrielle tenia el corazón de su joven pupilo.

(Albert) [respirando pesadamente grito Gaby!!!

(Gaby) [se dio la vuelta y vio hacia la orilla sorprendida solo susurro Albert?

Después se dejo escuchar la voz de George gritando, ¨al suelo Albert¨ mientras sacaba un arma de su chaqueta. Albert vio rápidamente el movimiento de George al mismo tiempo que Gaby volteaba a ver sobre el puente a George empuñando un arma. Cuando Albert volteo la mirada hacia Gaby un disparo de rifle rompió el silencio. George comenzó a disparar hacia el lugar de donde había salido el disparo mientras Albert veía asombrado hacia donde Gaby en ese momento con sangre en uno de sus hombros en donde había atravesado la bala caía de rodillas en medio del agua para luego caer de bruces totalmente con los ojos desorbitados. Albert corrió hacia ella sin pensar en el peligro que podía correr, cuando llego junto a ella la sangre teñía el agua del rio que seguía corriendo y pudo escuchar el sonido del casco de unos caballos que se alejaban con dos jinetes, levanto a la muchacha que estaba totalmente empapada en agua y sangre y la llevo en brazos al auto donde George ya tenia el bolso de la dama y esperaba tras el volante para salir rumbo a la mansión en donde seguramente Candy podría hacer algo mientras el doctor Wilder llegaba a atenderla. Por suerte ya Candy había llamado al doctor pues la tía Elroy se había puesto mal después de la discusión con Albert. Terry seguía paseándose por el pasillo, había tomado la sabana y la había ocultado en donde nadie mas pudiera verla. Estaba furioso con Albert por haberse atrevido a tomarla después de haber desconfiado de ella, el no tenia ningún derecho pero eso ya se encargaría el de hacérselo saber a puño cerrado en cuanto volviera a la mansión. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando escucho un auto que rechinaba las llantas al frenar frente a la casa, a paso largo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada solo para observar como Albert salía del auto llevando en brazos a Gaby bañada en sangre y totalmente empapada, Terry abrió la puerta completamente para permitirle el paso a Albert quien subió las gradas con la muchacha en brazos seguido por George.

(George) [tomando a Terry por el brazo señor Grandchester en donde esta la señora Candy? La señorita necesita ayuda!

(Terry) [caminando tras Albert esta con la señora Elroy que se puso mal!

(Candy) [al ver a Albert había corrido hacia el que paso Albert[al ver de quien se trataba Gaby!

Candy entro a la habitación siguiendo a Albert y cerrando la puerta tras de si para empezar a atenderla, al colocarla sobre la cama Albert le empezó a quitar la ropa con una rapidez que impresiono a Candy. Después de desnudarla completamente la metió bajo las sabanas tomando una toalla para tratar de detener la hemorragia del hombro, luego sintió como Candy lo quitaba de encima de ella de un jalón y se ponía a hacer su trabajo como enfermera. Después de apretar el vendaje improvisado volteo a ver a Albert.

(Candy) [ordenándole sal de que aquí Albert, yo me encargo de ella!

(Albert) [totalmente descompuesto salió de la habitación al pasillo donde estaban Terry y Archie esperando noticias mientras George subía en ese momento seguido del medico por favor que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada[repetía mientras iba cayendo sentado en el suelo y se veía las manos ensangrentadas

(Terry) [al ver al medico entrar le pregunto a George que fue lo que paso, quien le disparo?

(George) [tranquilizándolo aun no lo sabemos solo pude ver un par de jinetes que se alejaban después del disparo! Trate de devolver el fuego pero estaban muy lejos! Solo vimos cuando la señorita caía al suelo!

(Terry) [viendo a Albert en el estado que estaba no podía mas que entenderlo, ya después arreglaría cuentas con el ven conmigo Albert necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada!

Albert no se movía de donde estaba por lo que George y Terry tuvieron que levantarlo del suelo y luego George lo encamino a su habitación para que se cambiara. Después de un largo rato Candy salía de la habitación acompañada del medico que se dirigió a la habitación de la señora Elroy.

(Terry) [preocupado como esta ella Candy?

(Candy) [acariciando el rostro de Terry tranquilizándolo el medico dice que perdió mucha sangre pero que se pondrá bien si reposa lo suficiente y come bien!

(Albert) [acercándose como esta ella? Puedo verla?

(Candy) [negando con la cabeza ella estará bien pero ahora duerme por los calmantes que el medico le administro! Dormirá un par de horas mas, ahora debemos cuidar que no le caiga ninguna infección en la herida!

(Terry) [empuñando la mano que hacia fuera de casa a esta hora?

(Albert) [pegando un puñetazo en la pared todo es mi culpa! Fui un imbécil!

(Terry) [asombrado por la reacción de Albert Albert ven conmigo creo que necesitas tomar algo!

Terry camino con Albert hacia la biblioteca en donde el rubio se dejo caer tras el escritorio hundiendo sus manos en su cabellera en señal de desesperación e impotencia. Terry le sirvió un trago para calmarlo el cual Albert tomo de un golpe ante la mirada asombrada de Terry que jamás lo había visto beber con esa desesperación.

(Terry) [tratando de sonar calmado ella es fuerte Albert, se repondrá pronto!

(Albert) [confesándose por primera vez Yo la amo Terry! Yo no puedo perderla, no de este modo[diciendo esto comenzó a llorar como un niño

Si Terry tenia alguna intención de reclamarle a Albert, en ese momento al verlo en ese estado no podía mas que sentir solidaridad por su amigo, pues sabia que a pesar de todo ella también lo amaba. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que George los interrumpió.

(George) [entrando a la biblioteca William, el medico se ha ido, dice que volverá mañana a revisar a la señorita, tu tía esta descansando con los tranquilizantes que le dio el doctor y no despertara sino hasta muy tarde.

(Albert) [viéndolo sin mucho entusiasmo gracias George! Por favor dile a Archie que se vaya a la oficina y háganse cargo de los pendientes!

(George) el señor Cornwell se fue antes que volviéramos y yo salgo en este momento[se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir vio al rubio nuevamente ella estará bien William!

Albert asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo así la solidaridad de su amigo. Las horas pasaron y tanto Albert como Terry estaban dando vueltas en el pasillo esperando a Candy que se encontraba en la habitación cuidando a Gaby que estaba despertando del calmante que le había administrado el medico.

(Candy) [al verla intranquila Calma Gaby, ya todo esta bien! Pronto te repondrás!

(Gaby) [abriendo los ojos y viendo los de Candy Terry! Necesito hablar con Terry!

(Candy) [asombrada ante aquella petición, y para que negarlo, también un poco molesta El esta afuera con Albert esperando a que despiertes!

(Gaby) Albert! Como esta el?

(Candy) [sonriendo calmada El esta bien, quieres que lo llame?

(Gaby) [dejando caer una lagrima No! Solo dile a Terry que venga, no puedo ver a Albert ahora!

(Candy) [suspirando esta bien, pero no se como vaya a reaccionar Albert!

Al salir al pasillo respiro tranquila al ver que Terry había convencido a Albert de descansar un momento y se encontraba solo.

(Candy) [algo celosa Gaby quiere hablar contigo mi amor!

(Terry) [asintiendo con la cabeza ahora voy!

Después de besar a Candy entro a la habitación en donde al ver a Gaby no pudo mas que preocuparse al verla pálida por la perdida de sangre. Se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano con cuidado.

(Terry) querías verme Gaby?

(Gaby) [un poco débil sácame de aquí Terry!

(Terry) [desconcertado pero no puedes moverte! El medico dice que estas delicada[poniéndose serio es por Albert verdad?

(Gaby) [negando con la cabeza es por ellos[ante el asombro de Terry creo que me encontraron Terry!

(Terry) [comprendiendo al fin lo que su madre le había dicho antes de la boda Entonces el duque tenia razón!

(Candy) [entrando asombrada pues había estado escuchándolo todo Que tiene el duque que ver con Gaby, Terry?

(Terry) [asustado al escuchar la pregunta de Candy Candy! Has estado escuchando!

(Candy) [demandante contéstenme, que tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto?

Gaby puso una mano sobre el brazo de Terry haciendo así que este la viera de nuevo y con una sonrisa en los labios le hablo.

(Gaby) [débilmente Creo que Candy tiene derecho a saber la verdad Terry, puedes decirle[después de eso volvió a quedarse dormida

Continuara…….

Próximamente : Capitulo 09: **Cambios Repentinos**

**Nota del autor**

Este capitulo me costo un poco darle forma pero creo que no quedo tan mal. Por favor cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 09**

**Cambios Repentinos**

Terry tomo a Candy de la mando y la llevo a su recamara para poder conversar aprovechando que Gaby se había quedado dormida nuevamente, mientras caminaban Terry iba pensando en la forma que le diría las cosas a Candy y que tanto podría decirle sin que ella pusiera el grito en el cielo. Después de mucho meditar mientras Candy guardaba silencio esperando una explicación de su esposo.

(Terry) [sentándose junto a ella en la cama Candy, antes de decirte algo necesito que me prometas que no le revelaras a nadie lo que te voy a decir[aclarando ni siquiera a Albert!

(Candy) [abriendo los ojos de asombro Terry me asustas! Tan grave es lo que me vas a decir?

(Terry) [asintiendo con la cabeza yo confiare en ti si tu me prometes que no dirás nada!

(Candy) [moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente Te prometo que nunca diré nada!

(Terry) [recalcando Ni aun a Albert?

(Candy) [decidida Ni aun a Albert!

Terry tomo aire y comenzó a hablar, lo mas cerca del oído de Candy para estar seguro que nadie mas los escuchaba, ella solo podía abrir los ojos asombrada ante las revelaciones que Terry le estaba haciendo en ese momento. Después de un rato Terry guardo silencio esperando ver las reacciones de Candy.

(Candy) [hablando al fin mi amor, todo eso que me dices me parece increíble[pensando Pero eso no explica la actitud de Albert esta mañana ante la tía Elroy!

(Terry) [levantándose de la cama el asunto de Albert con la vieja Elroy es por otra cosa!

(Candy) [recordando paso a paso la escena de la mañana pero no entiendo[recordando la sabana a los pies de la señora Elroy comenzó a entender Gaby paso la noche con Albert verdad?

(Terry) [muy serio No lo se! No quiero opinar!

(Candy) [abrazándolo pase lo que pase apoyaremos a nuestros amigos verdad?

(Terry) [besándole la frente Siempre pecosa, siempre!

Candy beso dulcemente a Terry y salió para ver como seguían las enfermas, la tía Elroy seguía totalmente dopada después de las gotas que le había dado el medico y cuando entro a la habitación de Gaby, se encontró con Albert que sentado junto a la cama sostenía la manos de Gaby mientras la observaba con una mezcla de amor y arrepentimiento.

(Candy) [tocándole el hombre Albert que haces aquí? Deberías intentar descansar un poco! Has estado caminando de un lado a otro desde que la trajiste esta mañana!

(Albert) [sonriendo levemente ya lo intente, pero en cuanto cierro los ojos no hago mas que verla de nuevo cayendo en medio del rio desvalida!

(Candy) [acariciándole la rubia cabellera voy a traerte algo para que comas, ya es tarde y no quisiste almorzar, esta mañana saliste sin desayunar también! Te vas a enfermar!

(Albert) [acariciando la mano de Gaby esta bien, pero no quiero salir de aquí, quiero estar con ella cuando despierte!

(Candy) [saliendo ahora vuelvo con un poco de sopa para que comas!

Candy bajo a la cocina a pedirle a Dorothy que subiera un plato de sopa caliente para Albert al cuarto de Gaby después fue a ver a llamar a Archie para que se encargara de avisar a Annie que no podría verla al día siguiente y que la tía Elroy no estaría en condiciones para entonces. Candy se quedo después de hablar por teléfono sentada en el escritorio de Albert tratando de asimilar aun lo que Terry le había confesado. Pero que era lo que había pasado entre Albert y ella, por que Albert se sentía tan destrozado por lo acontecido, no era que fuera insensible, pero la actitud del rubio la tenia desconcertada, la noche anterior la había prácticamente ignorado dejándola para da en el salón después de que la tía Elroy la destrozara con cada uno sus comentarios y esa mañana sin que ni para que peleaba con la tía y salía corriendo desesperado a buscarla y al encontrarla así regresaba con ella sintiéndose como si el hubiera tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido. Mientras Candy intentaba comprender la actitud de su tutor, mientras tanto en la habitación Dorothy había dejado la bandeja con la sopa y el jugo sobre la mesa pero Albert seguía sin moverse de lugar. Estaba desesperado cuando Gaby movió levemente la mano que el le sostenía.

(Gaby) [delirando por la fiebre no soy una perdida! No soy una perdida!

(Albert) [preocupado preciosa todo esta bien, descansa!

(Gaby) [sonriendo dormida Te amo Albert!

(Albert) [muy arrepentido Yo también te amo preciosa! Perdóname por haber dudado, perdóname no volveré a hacerlo!

(Gaby) [soñado Tengo que irme[intranquila debo irme antes que ella vuela! No mas, no mas señora[después de decir esto volvió a quedarse dormida

(Albert) [sonriendo no te preocupes mi amor, yo voy a sacarte de esta casa, la tía Elroy no volverá a molestarte!

Albert salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón en donde estaban conversando Terry, Archie, Candy y Annie.

(Albert) [acercándose que bueno que están aquí, debo decirles que mañana me voy a la mansión de la ciudad y me llevare a Gaby!

(Candy) [sombrada pero Albert, el medico dijo que Gaby esta delicada, no puedes moverla!

(Terry) [asombrado por que quieres llevártela de aquí?

(Albert) [resoplando porque la tía abuela insistirá en molestarla y no lo permitiré, me la llevare conmigo y la cuidare en la ciudad!

(Terry) [tomando la mano de Candy nosotros iremos contigo entonces!

(Archie) [sonriendo perfecto así no tendré que manejar una hora para poder visitar a Annie y podre estar con ella mas tiempo[abrasándola

(Albert) [sonriendo no quisiera estar aquí cuando la tía salga de su habitación y vea que se quedo sola con la servidumbre!

Todos rieron un rato y luego cada uno fue a empacar lo que se llevarían a la mansión de chicago. A la mañana siguiente Terry salía junto con Candy y Annie hacia la ciudad de chicago con las maletas de Archie, Albert y Gaby para que ellos pudieran llevar a Gaby lo mas cómoda posible. Un rato después Albert salía con Gaby en brazos y Archie le ayudaba a acomodarse junto a ella en el asiento trasero y salían a la mansión donde ya George se había encargado de preparar todo para su llegada.

(Gaby) [intentando despertar me duele[reflejando dolor en su rostro duele mucho!

(Archie) [viendo por el retrovisor que le sucede tío?

(Albert) [tocando su rostro tiene dolor, estará mejor cuando lleguemos!

(Archie) tal vez no fue tan buena idea sacarla en estas condiciones!

(Gaby) [llorando mientras dormía te amo Albert! Te amo!

Albert escucho aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas mientras Archie escuchaba todo tras el timón. Si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento es que no la dejaría que se librara de el sin dar la pelea. Al llegar a la mansión Terry le abrió la puerta para ayudarle a sacar con cuidado a Gaby quien iba envuelta en una colcha calientita como si fuera un bebe. La llevaron hacia la que seria su habitación y la colocaron en la cama.

(Candy) [viéndola enrojecida parece que tiene fiebre! Será mejor que le quite la ropa que trae y la cambie!

(Annie) [sacando a los muchachos yo ayudare a Candy, no se preocupen!

Después del medio día ya la fiebre de Gaby era normal y había despertado, desde el día anterior que había salido de la mansión de Lakewood antes del disparo ella no había comido nada y realmente tenia hambre, lo cual era buena señal. Candy le llevo un enorme plato de sopa mientras Annie la acompañaba en la habitación.

(Candy) [entrando con la bandeja aquí esta la sopa!

(Gaby) [agradecida lamento estar causándoles tantas molestias!

(Annie) [sonriendo no te preocupes, no son molestias! Además tienes que recuperarte para que estés bien para ayudarnos con los arreglos de la boda!

(Candy) [guiñándole el ojo además ya no tienes que preocuparte que la tía abuela te moleste, ella se quedo en Lakewood!

Las tres conversaron hasta que Gaby se quedo dormida después de tomar la sopa. Al haber pasado dos semanas ya Gaby estaba totalmente recuperado y trataba de evitar a Albert a toda costa, aun se sentía avergonzada de haberse entregado a el, pues cuando lo hizo pensó que no lo volvería a ver, pero después del disparo todo había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca cuando el entro.

(Albert) [buscando los ojos de ella Gaby, necesito que hablemos!

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada no tenemos nada de que hablar Albert! Yo ya me siento bien y me iré pronto, no te molestare mas!

(Albert) [tratando de guardar la calma tenemos mucho de que hablar preciosa!

(Gaby) [poniéndose de pie esta bien! Que quiere que hablemos? De cómo dejaste que tu tía me insultara? O tal vez de cómo me dijiste que no me fuera por que no querías que durmiera en la calle esa noche? O de lo equivocado que estabas al desconfiar de mi? Tu escoge!

(Albert) [bajando la cabeza por favor perdóname! Yo no quise actuar de esa forma!

(Gaby) [dejando el libro sobre el escritorio esta bien! Eso ya no importa pues ya no somos amigos!

(Albert) [abrazándola antes de que se retirara Gaby, yo te amo!

(Gaby) [volteando la cara y cuando te diste cuenta? Antes o después de acostarme contigo?

(Albert) [apretándola a su cuerpo cuando te regale la cadenita en África!

Al escuchar aquello Gaby vio a Albert a los ojos con una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia, solo pudo sentir como los labios de Albert acariciaban los suyos en un beso tierno que poco a poco se hiso mas y mas apasionado, ella lo dejo acariciarle la espalda por un segundo pero luego se aparto de el al sentir una punzada en el hombro que la hizo quejarse, provocando que Albert se sintiera culpable de hacerle daño una vez mas.

(Albert) [preocupado lo siento preciosa, te lastime de nuevo verdad!

(Gaby) [caminando hacia la puerta estoy bien! Buenas noches Albert!

Al día siguiente Terry y Candy amanecían enredados aun en las sabanas abrazados, habían estado hablando toda la noche acerca del curso que tomarían de ahora en adelante, los dos estaban de acuerdo que no podían dejar a Gaby sola y menos después del atentado que había sufrido, definitivamente podían concluir que la habían dado por muerta al verla caer al rio y no convenía que se moviera de la ciudad, además estaba el asunto de Albert que no hacia mas que tratar de agradarla aunque ella le huía ellos estaban seguros que lo amaba y dadas las circunstancias no tenia un lugar mas seguro que con Albert.

(Terry) [acurrucándola junto a el mi amor, ayer hable con Eleanor y dentro de unos días harán la exposición de los cuadros de Susana y quiere que vayamos!

(Candy) [sonriendo entonces tendremos que ir a nueva york!

(Terry) [besándole el cuello te molesta la idea de ver a Susana?

(Candy)[rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos claro que no! Aun tengo que agradecerle esta felicidad que tenemos! Lo que me preocupa es que tu amiga trotamundos se escape mientras no estas vigilándola!

(Terry) [acariciándola mas seductoramente no creo que Albert la descuide ni un momento si sabe que no estaremos para vigilarla!

(Candy) [suspirando ante sus caricias seductoras Terry!

(Terry) [sonriendo al ver los ojos de ella oscurecidos te amo pecosa!

Los dos pasaron en la cama el resto de la mañana mientras Annie había pasado por Gaby y se la había llevado de compras, aun tenia mucho que conseguir para la boda que seria en cinco meses mas. A Gaby le agradaba el poder salir de la mansión lo que mas le preocupaba es que debido al leve dolor en el hombro quien manejaba el auto y no del todo bien era Annie quien debido a la influencia de Candy y su nueva amiga Gaby había decidido se mas independiente y atrevida cosa que había descubierto a Archie lo volvía loco y su relación se había vuelto mas apasionada.

(Gaby) [aferrada al asiento Annie, no deberías bajar un poco la velocidad?

(Annie) [disculpándose lo siento pero vamos retrasadas y debo hablar con Archie antes de que entre a su reunión de almuerzo!

(Gaby) [preocupada No se supone que debes parar en la luz roja?

(Annie) [guiñándole el ojo una no es ninguna!

Milagrosamente llegaron a las oficinas de los Andley en una pieza, Annie entro a la ofician de Archie dejando a Gaby sentada en el salón de espera, la verdad es que Albert le había pedido que la llevara a las oficinas para que el pudiera hablarle sin que ella tuviera en donde esconderse. George salió de la oficina de Albert y le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina. Gaby acepto ya que quería evitar que Albert la viera antes de poder salir con Annie. Al entrar George le pidió que se sentara mientras el encargaba el te y con esa excusa salió.

(Albert) [quien había estado tras la puerta cuando entraron me alegra ver que ya estas mejor!

(Gaby) [sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar su voz Albert! George me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo pero yo ya me voy, Annie me esta esperando!

(Albert) [parado frente a la puerta Annie se ha ido a comer con Archie! Tenemos un par de horas antes de que vuelva! Asi podremos hablar!

(Gaby) [nerviosa Albert yo no quiero hablar, yo quiero salir de aquí!

(Albert) [sonriendo acaso te pongo nerviosa[acercándose a ella seductor será por que sientes algo por mi?

(Gaby) [temblando levemente yo no puedo sentir nada por ti después de lo sucedido!

(Albert) [abrazándola precisamente por lo que paso se que sientes algo muy fuerte por mi! Por que yo también lo siento!

(Gaby) [sintiendo su aliento cerca de su rostro tengo que irme Albert! Déjame ir!

(Albert) [acerándose peligrosamente Cásate conmigo!

(Gaby) [abriendo tremendos ojos estas loco[comprendiendo si es por que te sientes obligado no te preocupes nadie va a saber lo que paso entre nosotros!

(Albert) [asombrado no es por eso que quiero casarme contigo! Es por que te amo y no quiero perderte!

(Gaby) [apartándose de el ni siquiera me conoces Albert! Si me conocieras jamás hubieras dudado de mi!

(Albert) [tranquilizando el tono de su voz conozco a mi amiga Gaby, a mi preciosa y no necesito mas, es a ella a la que amo y quiero hacer mi esposa!

(Gaby) [agarrándose de la librera de la oficina para no caer y que tal si yo no quiero casarme con el millonario Andley, el poderoso acaudalado que tengo frente a mi?

(Albert) [tomándole la mano entonces cásate con Albert, el vagabundo que se enamoro locamente de ti y que nunca se atrevió a confesártelo.

(Gaby) [temblando y que pasara si descubres que no soy quien crees y descubres que no quieres amarme mas!

(Albert) [arrinconándola en el librero no me importa quien eres, mientras aceptes ser mi esposa!

(Gaby) [llorando entonces cásate con Gaby y yo me casare con Albert!

Albert se acerco a ella sintiendo que si no la besaba en ese momento ella se le escaparía de nuevo, ella acepto aquel beso estremeciéndose bajo su toque, solo podía sentir la forma demandante que el tenia de besarla mientras la apretaba contra el librero, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, pero al sentir la presión del cuerpo de Albert contra el suyo reacciono, alejándolo con fuerza para luego salir corriendo de la oficina de George, dejando a Albert con la respiración agitada después de esas caricias. Al salir de la oficina se topo con Terry quien venia entrando con Candy el al verla tan agitada la llevo al salón de espera mientras Candy entraba a buscar a Albert.

(Terry [tomándole el rostro con la mano y viendo sus ojos oscurecidos por que están tan agitada?

(Gaby) [respirando pesadamente se abrazo a el cometí un grave error Terry, no se que hacer!

(Terry) [sentándola junto a el en un sillón amplio del salón cual fue el error tan grave que cometiste?

(Gaby) [tranquilizando su respiración acepte la propuesta de matrimonio de Albert!

(Terry) [abriendo enormes ojos aceptaste casarte con Albert! Eso es muy bueno!

(Gaby) [viéndolo fijamente No cuando sepa con quien se esta casando! Que pasara cuando escuche mi nombre completo Terry?

Gaby se quedo en una pieza después de decir eso por que vio la cara de Terry fijada en dirección detrás de ella donde se encontraba George quien había escuchado la ultima frase de la muchacha. Lentamente ella se dio vuelta para ver lo que Terry veía atónito y no pudo mas que temblar al ver a George quien la miraba inquisitivo.

(Gaby) [con los ojos desorbitados George!

(Terry) [levantándose Gaby, yo me encargo[volteando a ver a George hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar George?

(George) [asintiendo con la cabeza sígame por favor!

Ambos se fueron y entraron a la sala de juntas en donde conversaron por un tiempo mas o menos corto.

(Terry) [serio George, lo que escucho hace un momento debo pedirle que no lo comente con nadie!

(George) [con serenidad debo confesarle Terry que cuando la señorita Gabrielle llego a Lakewood tuve mis dudas de que fuera una simple vagabunda, e estado investigándola y e llegado a un punto muerto! Pero eso no me importa realmente! Lo único que me interesa en este momento es lo que William siente por ella y lo que se que ella es!

(Terry) [curioso y que es lo que ella es según usted?

(George) [calmado toda una dama! Y la mujer que mas ama a mi amigo William[explicándole vera, los ojos de una mujer pueden ocultar muchas cosas de la vista de la gente, pero hay algo que la señorita no a podido ocultar de mi. [viéndolo a la cara el amor que siente por William y la casta! No podía esperar nada mejor para mi amigo!

(Terry) George lo que voy a decirle en este momento lo hago porque es la única forma de que usted me ayude ahora que Albert le a pedido matrimonio a Gaby y ella a aceptado.

(George) lo que sea que me diga no saldrá de aquí Terry!

(Terry) [asegurándole cuando le diga el nombre completo de Gabrielle usted podrá sacar su propias conclusiones, pero antes debo pedirle que prepare y haga lo posible para que el matrimonio de Albert cuando se lleve a cabo sea solo con el nombre de Gabrielle y Albert sin mencionar apellidos.

(George) [sonriendo eso mismo me pidió Albert aun que no se por que la señorita también lo quiera así!

(Terry) [acercándose para susurrarle al oído Gabrielle Sherry Rochelle Berthier York!

Después de decir esto salió de la oficina dejando a un George completamente inmóvil repitiendo ese nombre en su mente. Al llegar con Gaby esta lo esperaba expectante y el la tranquilizo contándole lo que había hablado con George y como el le había prometido la mayor discreción. Mientras tanto en la oficina de George Candy conversaba con Albert.

(Candy) [viendo a un Albert mas agitado de lo acostumbrado te sientes bien Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo mas que bien pequeña! Gaby acepto ser mi esposa!

(Candy) [abrazándolo emocionada que bueno Albert felicidades!

(Albert) [riendo feliz gracias pequeña! Estoy tan contento!

(Candy) [viéndole los ojos tan brillantes y cuando anunciaras tu compromiso?

(Albert) [con picardía en la mirada me caso mañana mismo! No voy a darle oportunidad a la tía abuela ni a nadie de impedirlo!

(Candy) [asombrada pero entonces tendremos que arreglar todo esta tarde!

(Albert) (riendo) no te preocupes, Gaby y yo queremos una boda para Gaby y Albert, no para el señor William Andley! Nos casaremos en el registro civil!

(Gaby) [entrando junto a Terry Albert, le conté a Terry lo de tu proposición!

(Albert) [sonriendo yo le conté a Candy!

(Candy) Albert dice que se casaran mañana en el registro civil!

(Gaby) [viendo a Albert asombrada mañana?

(Terry) [asombrado creo que mejor traemos un juez a la mansión para que los case con mas privacidad, podríamos hacerlo en la biblioteca!

(Gaby) [probando a Albert yo no quiero casarme en el registro civil mañana!

(Albert) [asombrado pero aceptaste casarte con Albert!

(Gaby) [asombrando a todos acepte casarme con Albert hoy!

Ante la mirada asombrada de Candy, Terry, Annie, Archie y George que venían entrando.

(Albert) [abrazándola entonces nos casaremos esta noche!

Después de salir del asombro todos los felicitaron, al pobre George casi de la un infarto imaginando en donde conseguiría un juez que aceptara casarlos de la forma que querían casarse pero ya eso lo arreglaría como siempre.

Esa noche en la mansión de los Andley en la biblioteca estaban reunidos todos esperando que Gaby entrara ya que aun no bajaba de la habitación, después de un rato Terry subía las gradas y entraba a la habitación de Gaby donde la encontró sentada en la cama vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco que Annie le había llevado a comprar esa tarde, estaba sentada con la cara húmeda en llanto.

(Terry) te pasa algo Gaby? Te estamos esperando en la biblioteca!

(Gaby) [llorando extraño a mama y a papa! Nunca pensé que no estarían cuando me casara!

(Terry) [abrazándola pero te acompañan siempre y tu lo sabes! Además yo estoy aquí!

(Gaby) [sonriéndoles tengo miedo Terry!

(Terry) como? La malcriada, metiche, atrevida y trotamundos Gabrielle tiene miedo del matrimonio[riendo de buena gana eso si que es sorpresa!

(Gaby) tengo miedo que lo que Albert haga al casarse conmigo sea por lo que paso entre nosotros!

(Terry) [fingiendo ignorancia y que paso entre ustedes?

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos yo, me le entregue Terry! Me dolió tanto su mirada de desconfianza, quise explicarle pero el no quería hablar conmigo y yo, me le entregue para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y ahora no estoy segura que el realmente me ama! Tengo miedo de descubrir que esto solo sea un acto de caballerosidad de su parte!

(Terry) [curioso y que vas a hacer? Evitar la boda?

(Gaby) [viéndolo a la cara necesito probar que Albert realmente me ama!

(Terry) [directo y como lo harás?

(Gaby) [segura casándome con el! Tengo miedo pero no voy a perder la oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida!

Terry sonrío y levantándose le ofreció el brazo para llevarla hasta la biblioteca y entregarla en brazos de su amigo Albert, si su padre no estaba por lo menos Terry tomaría ese honor y la entregaría como debía hacerse. Los dos entraron a la biblioteca en donde Albert esperaba nervioso pero muy feliz la entrada de su futura esposa. George como siempre había logrado lo imposible y ahora estaba presente como un invitado mas a la pequeña ceremonia que se celebraba después de leer el acta sin mencionar mas que lo nombres de los contrayentes todos se apresuraron a firmar como testigos después de los novios. Después de que el juez se hubo retirado los sirvientes sirvieron una suculenta cena en honor al nuevo matrimonio, los jóvenes bailaron y rieron muy felices. Todo parecía ser tan perfecto.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood la señora Elroy se encontraba cenando con los Montgomery, Eliza estaba empeñada en hacerle compañía a la anciana para lograr ganar así su entrada de regreso a los eventos sociales, y al enterarse de que el tío William se había ido a la mansión de chicago vio la oportunidad de oro, además era una forma de hacer que su marido ambicioso estuviera tranquilo y dejara de maltratarla como tenia por costumbre.

(Eliza) no entiendo como es posible que usted este sola aquí en Lakewood sin que el tio o Archie vengan a verla tía!

(Elroy) [fingiendo William a tenido mucho trabajo en las oficinas últimamente, por eso no a podido venir!

(Adam) [sonriéndole a la anciana según me comenta Niel, ellos han estado un poco ocupados con la dama que ha acompañado a Albert en los eventos sociales del ultimo mes!

(Elroy) [contrariada por la noticia, viendo a Eliza ella se a marchado! Se fue hace mas de quince días!

(Eliza) [maliciosa eso no es lo que Niel nos a dicho! Ella esta viviendo en la mansión de chicago con el tio William!

(Elroy) [decepcionada entonces tendré que ir mañana mismo a ponerle un alto a esta situación!

(Eliza) [viendo a su esposo yo podría llevarla mañana si usted lo desea tía abuela!

(Elroy) [asintiendo con la cabeza estaré esperando por ti en la mañana!

Al terminar de cenar los Montgomery se retiraron dejando a la anciana muy preocupada. La prueba que Albert le había dejado el día que esa mujer se había ido demostraba que a pesar de todo la vagabunda no había sido una mujerzuela, pero se había entregado a Albert y eso no hablaba muy bien de ella, además estaba aun el echo de que era una atrevida sin educación y según la moral de la tía no podía seguir junto a Albert o este cometería alguna locura, eso definitivamente ella tenia que impedirlo, ella echaría a esa mujer costara lo que costara. La familia que tanto trabajo le costo cuidar no seria humillada por una mujer sin clase que seguramente al acostarse con su sobrino se habría convertido en una carga para el y ella lo liberaría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de chicago todos se habían comenzado a retira, Archie se había ido con Annie a dejarla a casa de sus padres, George se había retirado poco después del juez y Terry y Candy habían decidido en un momento de descuido dejar al recién unido matrimonio a solas para que no se abochornaran a la hora de subir a las habitaciones ya que como no habían echo grandes planes de boda pasarían su primera noche en la mansión y ya mañana verían que hacer. Albert tomo a su esposa del brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, estaba dispuesto a remediar esa misma noche la brutalidad que había cometido con ella la noche que la hizo su mujer de aquella forma tan brusca, cuando ella se merecía mucho mas. Ahora el le demostraría cuan sensible y delicado podía ser al amarla. Al llegar arriba caminaron por el pasillo hasta que ella se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

(Albert) [contrariado mi amor, esta no es nuestra habitación! Desde ahora compartiremos mi habitación!

(Gaby) [nerviosa Esta es mi habitación Albert[bajando la mirada yo aun no estoy preparada para dormir contigo!

(Albert) [sorprendido Pero, entonces?

(Gaby [dándole un beso en los labios se despidió hasta mañana Albert!

Después de eso entro a su habitación dejando a Albert parado aun sin entender lo que había pasado.

Continuara……….

Próximamente: Capitulo 10 : **Pruebas de Amor**

**Nota del autor:**

Agradezco mucho la atención que le prestan a mi fic. La verdad no se si les esta gustando pero estoy gozando mucho al escribirlo. Si tienen sugerencias serán bien 


	10. Chapter 10

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 10**

**Pruebas de Amor**

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que pueden ser ofensivas a publico sensible por favor si cree que se sentirá ofendido absténgase de leerlo.



La noche había terminado dando paso así a la nueva mañana Gaby bajaba al comedor a desayunar, era su costumbre siempre levantarse temprano ya que con el tipo de vida al aire libre no podía darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde y ya le era costumbre levantarse al alba. Entro al comedor en donde encontró a su esposo tomando café quien la vio de una forma que la dejo helada pero también satisfecha al ver en sus ojos la frustración después de una noche de bodas nula. Quería ver hasta cuanto aguardaría, ya la primera noche había pasado y realmente se la había dejado fácil al quedarse en su recamara, pero eso lo cambiaria pronto aun no sabia cuanto esperar pero seria pronto.

(Gaby) [sentándose a su lado buenos días Albert!

(Albert) [dejando la taza en la mesa que paso anoche Gaby! Pensé que querías estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar contigo!

(Gaby) [tomándole la mano me asuste eso es todo! Pero si tu quieres pasare mis cosas a tu habitación!

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro fui muy bruto contigo verdad[viéndola con ternura que puedo hacer para que confíes en mi?

(Gaby) [acercándose a su oído Conquístame!

Albert sonrío al escuchar esa petición, si su mujer quería que el fuera romántico y la conquistara, desde ese momento el se convertiría en el mas cursi enamorado. Nunca lo había echo pero algo sele ocurriría.

(Albert) [dándole un tierno beso si eso es lo que quieres, prepárate por que no te podrás resistir a mis encantos!

(Gaby) [devolviéndole el beso se te hace tarde!

(Archie) [entrando al comedor buenos días tío Albert, tía Gaby!

(Gaby) [frunciendo el seño tía Gaby?

(Albert) [riendo es verdad, desde anoche eres oficialmente la tía Gaby!

(Gaby) [sorprendida soy la madre de Candy!

Los tres comenzaron a reír después de semejante conjetura. Momentos después ella los despedía a los dos en la puerta. Al entrar llamo a la mucama y le pidió que comenzara a pasar todo lo que había en su habitación a la de su esposo. Esa si que iba a ser una sorpresa para el pobre de Albert esa noche. Al subir las escaleras se topo con Terry quien venia bajando.

(Gaby) [sonriendo buenos días Terry!

(Terry) [extrañado amaneciste muy contenta, querrá decir eso que te decidiste a pasar la noche que tu esposo?

(Gaby) [fingiendo seriedad esas no son preguntas que le puedas hacer a tu suegra mi querido Terry!

(Terry) [sorprendido mi suegra?

(Gaby) [riendo acabo de descubrir que desde anoche soy la tía de Archie y la madre adoptiva de Candy!

(Terry) [viéndola serio o sea que ahora resulta que fue mi suegra la que me ayuda a casarme con su hija!

(Candy) [acercándose de que tanto ríen?

(Terry) [rodeándola por la cintura hablábamos que a partir de anoche Gaby ya no podrá ser tu amiga!

(Candy) [confundida por que no?

(Terry) [explicándole por que a partir de anoche ella es tu madre adoptiva!

(Candy) [comprendiendo es cierto! ahora eres la tía abuela Gaby, esposa del tío abuelo William!

(Gaby) [después de reír un poco notando que estaban muy bien vestidos para salir van a salir?

(Terry) iremos a comprar los boletos de ida a nueva york!

(Gaby) [sorprendida cuando se van?

(Candy) nos vamos mañana, Susana quiere que vayamos a la exposición de sus pinturas y Terry debe presentarse al teatro con Robert!

(Gaby) tardaran mucho en volver?

(Terry) No, solo vamos a arreglar algunas cosas y volvemos! Eleanor dice que me tiene una sorpresa, tal vez son noticias del duque, después de todo le envíe el informe del atentado!

(Gaby) [seria tu crees que sea seguro estar aquí?

(Terry) quien sea que te allá disparado pensó que cumplió su cometido, es mejor que te quedes aquí, además Albert cuidara bien de ti!

(Candy) [guiñando el ojo además el no te dejaría ir a ningún lado!

Conversaron un poco mas y luego la pareja salió rumbo a la estación de tren a comprar sus boletos, al día siguiente partirían si querían asistir al evento de Susana. A medio día Albert llego a la mansión con un hermoso ramo de flores a invitar a Gaby a salir. Candy quien ya había regresado de la estación con Terry estaba observando divertida cuando Albert entro a la casa, lamentablemente la sonrisa se le borro de los labios al ver entrar casi inmediatamente a Eliza en compañía de la tía Elroy. Candy corrió a su habitación a prevenir a Terry que pronto se armaría otro problema por las mujeres que acababan de llegar, los dos salieron a escuchar todo a las escaleras. La tía y Eliza entraron a la biblioteca en donde se encontraba Albert con Gaby.

(Elroy) [saludando enojada al darse cuenta que era verdad que Gaby seguía con Albert buenas tardes William!

(Albert) [sorprendido Tía, buenas tardes! Veo que ya se siente mejor! Eliza que haces aquí?

(Eliza) [fingiendo inocencia vine a traer a la tía abuela ya que la dejaron sola en Lakewood!

(Elroy) [viendo a Gaby de pies a cabeza entonces era verdad que esta mujer sigue aquí!

(Albert) por favor tía, le pido que se abstenga a insultar a Gabrielle!

(Gaby) [viendo a Eliza Yo te conozco! Eres la mujer que me golpeo en el bosque en la cara con el fuete! Luego ayudaste al tipo aquel para que me corrieran de la cafetería y me siguieron para intentar golpearme después de las sucias proposiciones del tal Niel!

(Eliza) [descubierta Eso es mentira, yo no la conozco!

(Gaby) [saliendo de la biblioteca y volviendo minutos después con un fuete en la mano Creo que esto es suyo!

(Albert) [reconociendo el sello de los Leegan en el artefacto quiere alguna otra prueba de las mentiras de Eliza tía?

(Eliza) [defendiéndose quien sabe de donde se robo eso esta ladrona!

(Candy) [entrando del brazo de Terry Eliza, no te permito que insultes a mi madre!

(Terry) [sonriente mi suegra no es ninguna ladrona!

(Elroy) [confundida esto no es asunto de ustedes! Además no es momento de bromas! Esta mujer no puede seguir aquí! Que dirá la gente cuando se entere que tienes una vagabunda viviendo en tu casa!

(Albert) [ya muy molesto Tía, le exijo respeto para mi esposa!

La sorpresa y felicidad en los ojos de Gaby era muy obvia en ese momento, y mas aun cuando Albert se acerco a ella y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

(Elroy) [confundida a que te refieres al llamarla tu esposa!

(Albert) [rodeando a Gaby con ambos brazos a eso mismo, que Gaby y yo nos casamos anoche y ella es legalmente mi esposa y por lo tanto exijo respeto!

La pobre tía no resistió mas y cayo sentada en el sillón apunto de desfallecer, mientras Eliza no podía ni pronunciar palabra del asombro que aun tenia. Como podía ella imaginar que el estúpido del tío terminaría casándose con esa vagabunda sin avisarle a nadie. Ahora estaba en una peor situación que al principio. La tía se sintió tan mal que tuvo que ser llevada a una de las habitaciones mientras Eliza salía totalmente consternada. Algo debían hacer ahora que esa había entrado en la familia. Terry aprovecho para informarle a Albert que saldrían con Candy para nueva york al día siguiente. Terry y Candy salieron para ir a comer con Annie y Archie, dejando a Albert con Gaby en la biblioteca.

(Gaby) [abrazando a Albert me defendiste!

(Albert) [atrapándola entre sus brazos Te prometo que no volveré a dejar que te insulten!

Ella lo rodeo parcialmente con sus brazos sus amplios hombros y dejo que el la besara permitiéndole que explorara dentro de su boca a su antojo, mientras ella se apretaba mas y mas a el. El se separo de ella lentamente y luego camino hacia el escritorio para tomar el ramo que había llevado para ella y la invito a comer fuera a un lugar romántico.

(Gaby) [sonriendo a que le llamas lugar romántico?

(Albert) [pícaro ya lo veras! Nos vamos?

Un rato después llegaban a un rincón del zoológico en donde Albert había puesto una mesa frente a la jaula de la jirafa pues recordaba que el día que el y Gaby se conocieron fue cuando atendieron una jirafa bebe en África y se habían divertido mucho después de eso y no se habían separado hasta el día del accidente. Al ver el lugar Gaby comprendió las intensiones de Albert y no pudo mas que sonreírle mientras el galantemente le acercaba la silla. La comida consistía de emparedados de jamón y sodas como en los mejores días en África y luego la llevo a recorrer el lugar en donde los dejaron acariciar algunos de los animales. Los dos estaban felices hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

(Terry) [trayendo un sobre en la mano Gaby, eh estado esperándolos, Eleanor envío esto para ti! Llego junto a un sobre que me dio Albert el día del picnic y creo que es hora de que lo tengas!

(Gaby) [tomando el paquete mientras Albert entraba a la biblioteca que es esto Terry?

(Terry) [hablándole bajo es una libreta de banco, en donde esta depositado un dinero que el duque envío para que tengas con que defenderte en caso de emergencias!

(Gaby) [cerrando el paquete dile a Eleanor que le agradezco mucho toda su ayuda y también al duque! Y ese otro paquete?

(Terry) [viendo a Albert que regresaba este es para Albert, creo que el es quien debe decidir que hacer con el [despidiéndose que pasen buenas noches!

Caminando tras Terry que subía a su habitación Albert llevaba el paquete en una mano mientras tomaba la mano de Gaby con la otra al llegar a la puerta de su habitación Albert se detuvo.

(Gaby) [viéndolo seria que haces?

(Albert) [señalando confundido es tu habitación!

(Gaby) [jalándolo esta noche dormiré contigo!

(Albert) [asombrado estas segura?

(Gaby) [entrando a la habitación si no la tía Elroy se infarta!

Albert la siguió divertido al escuchar la mas tonta de las excusas pero la mejor recibida en ese momento. Cerro la puerta después de entrar y se sentó en la cama mientras ella iba a tomar una ducha el abrió el paquete descubriendo con asombro la sabana de su cama en Lakewood. Sonrió ante la acción de Terry que había tenido la delicadeza de guardar algo tan bochornoso en silencio. Al escuchar que Gaby salía del baño ya enfundada en un hermoso camisón de seda, guardo el paquete en un lugar discreto y se dirigió a tomar una ducha también. Al salir del baño en piyama vio que Gaby se había instalado en una orilla de la cama y para no presionarla se metió del otro lado. Al acomodarse sintió como ella se acercaba y recostaba su cabeza sobre su brazo mientras se acurrucaba junto a el y no pudo evitar recordar una noche en África en la que tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie y habían tenido que acurrucase juntos. Sintió el aroma de su cabello y le pareció embriagante.

(Gaby) [acurrucada Albert, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

(Albert) dime?

(Gaby) [levantando la cabeza para verlo a la cara alguna vez has intentado buscar a los padres de Candy?

(Albert) [viéndola dulcemente lo intente por un par de años hasta que tuve el accidente y después lo deje!

(Gaby) [suspirando tal vez deberías continuar! Seria muy bonito que Candy supiera de donde vino!

(Albert [dándole un beso en la mejilla tienes razón, reiniciare la investigación cuanto antes!

(Gaby) [adormitada buenas noches Albert!

(Albert) [apagando la lámpara buenas noches amor!

(Gaby) [suplicante abrázame fuerte para dormir tranquila!

(Albert) [apretándola a el yo te cuidare mi amor!

Así pasaron la noche Albert estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella decidiera entregarse de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente mientras Albert seguía durmiendo por la hora temprana que era Gaby estaba en bata despidiendo a Candy y a Terry que salían para la estación de tren, George los llevaría y luego iría a la oficina. Gaby subió las gradas a su habitación y al entrar vio a Albert en medio de la cama profundamente dormido y le causo mucha ternura. Horas después Albert despertaba al sentir que Gaby lo observaba en silencio.

(Albert) buenos días preciosa, cuando despertaste?

(Gaby) hace rato cuando se fueron Candy y Terry a la estación!

(Albert) eso fue hace mas de una hora!

(Gaby) [acariciándole el rostro es que te estaba velando el sueño!

(Albert) [besándola dulcemente tu eres mi sueño!

(Gaby) [estremeciéndose dame tiempo mi amor, solo dame unos días!

(Albert) [rodeándola con los brazos los que quieras!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En algún lugar de Francia, en una mansión del centro, dos individuos esperaban la llegada de su jefe. Estaban celebrando el haber podido cumplir con la misión que les habían encomendado, no había sido fácil pues habían perdido la pista del objetivo varias veces en los últimos tres años pero al fin habían podido cumplir. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre vestido elegantemente.

(Jean) [sentándose Cual es el reporte?

(Gerard) [tomando su copa feliz

El sujeto fue al fin eliminado!

(Jean) [satisfecho el jefe quedara complacido! Tienen alguna prueba?

(Frank) lamentablemente no pudimos acercarnos a ella pues había dos sujetos cerca pero claramente vimos cuando la bala atravesó por en medio de la espalda y callo a un rio! Por el tipo de disparo, si no murió desangrada murió ahogada!

(Jean) [comprendiendo le daré el informe al jefe mientras ustedes averigüen que paso con el cuerpo, lo necesitaremos como prueba! Si no encuentran el cuerpo busquen sus pertenencias, deben encontrar algo que nos sirva para identificarla.

(Frank) [molesto debemos regresar a América?

(Gerard) Cuando nos darán el resto de nuestro dinero?

(Jean) [sonriendo se les entregara cuando vuelvan de Londres!

(Frank) [curioso que hay en Londres?

(Jean) [dándoles un sobre deben llevar esto a nuestro amigo en Londres!

Los tres hombres rieron al imaginar el dinero que recibirían de su jefe al terminar con todo lo encomendado, mas aun cuando el jefe obtuviera lo que quería, eso era algo que no podían desperdiciar. El haber matado a la mujer esa les había traído muchos problemas pero al final había sido muy fácil. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde vino el tiro simplemente se desplomo en el agua y no se movió mas. Ahora el mensaje era mas sencillo aun, no tendrían que eliminar a nadie. Aun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegando a nueva york Eleanor recibió a los esposos Grandchester con mucho amor, ya tenia mas de un mes de no verlos y definitivamente había una gran felicidad en el rostro de los muchachos, ella jamás había visto los ojos de su hijo tan brillantes de felicidad, solo esperaba que la noticias que tenia que darle no borraran de su rostro esa sonrisa. El invitado que estaba con ella seria algo serio de presentar a su hijo.

(Candy) [abrazándola fuertemente Eleanor que bueno verla de nuevo!

(Eleanor) [feliz vaya, si no es por que les pido que vengan me dejan abandonaba, verdad?

(Terry) [dándole un beso en la frente no exageres mama, que si me hubiera llevado a Candy de luna de miel no nos verías sino hasta dentro de seis meses!

(Candy) [apenada Terry que va pensar tu mama!

(Terry) [besándola rápidamente que tenemos mucho amor para darnos y el tiempo se nos hace corto!

(Eleanor) [viendo el sonrojo de Candy hijo deja a Candy en paz no ves que esta apenada! Ahora pasen, ya aliste tu habitación Terry para que la ocupen ustedes, necesito hablarte de algo importante!

(Candy) [comprendiendo que necesitaban hablar a solas voy a subir a descansar, te veré después Terry!

Candy se alejo dejando a Terry con su madre quienes se fueron al estudio.

(Eleanor) [respirando profundo Terry, tu padre esta aquí en América!

(Terry) [alarmado a pasado algo grave? Ya sabe que paso con los hombres que atacaron a Gabrielle?

(Eleanor) [sentándose Terry tu padre ha venido por mi[viendo los ojos desconcertados de su hijo el se a divorciado y ha venido a pedirme una oportunidad!

(Terry) [sentándose junto a ella después de todo este tiempo, como se atreve a pedirte un oportunidad!

(Eleanor) [poniendo una mano en el hombro de Terry hijo, el esta muy arrepentido de todo lo que hizo!

(Terry) [asombrado al ver el brillo en los ojos de ella Tu aun lo amas verdad mama!

(Eleanor) [con los ojos brillosos Como no amarlo si me dio lo mejor que tengo en la vida! Tu Terry, tu eres lo mejor que he tenido y fue por tu padre que te tengo, como no amarlo hijo!

(Terry) [resoplando Si eso es lo que quiere, no puedo decirte que no lo hagas! Quien mejor que yo te puede entender ahora que tengo a Candy y se lo que es la dicha! Yo quiero que tu y el duque sean felices!

(Richard) [desde el escritorio que había estado con la silla hacia la ventana hasta cuando lograre que me llames papa Terrence!

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie como esta señor?

(Richard) [sonriendo si no puedes llamarme papa por lo menos llámame Richard! A Eleanor le funciono que le llamaras mama cuando te dejo llamarla por su nombre!

(Terry) [cambiando de tema ayer le entregue la libreta a Gabrielle! Espero que no tenga necesidad de usar ese dinero!

(Eleanor) [preocupada como esta ella? Ya se recupero?

(Terry) [sonriendo ella esta muy bien[viendo al duque para ver su reacción se caso hace unos días!

(Richard) [con cara de espanto como que se caso? Pero con quien?

(Eleanor) [emocionada el también estaba enamorado de ella entonces!

(Terry) [sonriendo divertido de ver la mueca en la cara de su padre se caso con William Albert Andley!

(Richard) sabes lo que esto significa Terry?

(Terry) [poniéndose serio que ella es feliz! Y es lo único que importa!

(Richard) [caminando de un lado a otro esto significa que ella tiene un punto débil!

(Terry) Cual es ese punto débil según tu, Richard?

(Richard) [viéndolo que en cuanto la prensa comience a publicar su foto al lado de su esposo alguien podrá reconocerla y la noticia de que esta viva llegara a la gente que quiere dañarla!

(Terry) [parándose eso no pasara, yo estaré pendiente de ella!

(Richard) y como planeas estar pendiente desde aquí?

(Terry) [viéndolo desafiante por que no me quedare en nueva york, solo vine a cumplir un compromiso y a darle las gracias a Robert!

(Eleanor) [asombrada dejaras el teatro?

(Terry) [sonriendo solo por un tiempo, mientras disfruto mi matrimonio con Candy y pasa la situación con Gaby!

(Richard) [sorprendido jamás creí que dejaras el teatro así de fácil!

(Terry) [caminando hacia la puerta No es fácil, pero mi amor por Candy lo vale y mi amistad con Gaby no tiene precio! Buenas noches voy a descansar con mi mujer!

Terry se dirigió a su habitación, en donde Candy lo esperaba, al verlo entrar con la cara muy seria corrió a abrazarlo. Al sentir que el la rodeaba con sus brazos levanto la cara para besarlo.

(Candy) Que pasa Terry, por que traes esa cara?

(Terry) [serio el duque esta aquí!

(Candy) [sorprendida paso algo grave?

(Terry) [poniendo cara de asombro al fin dejando su careta de serenidad va a casarse con mama!

(Candy) [asombrada de verdad?

(Terry) [riendo aun incrédulo mama va a irse a Londres con el siendo la duquesa de Grandchester!

(Candy) [tomándole la cara con las manos ellos se aman Terry, así como tu y yo nos amamos!

(Terry) [sonriendo me amas Candy?

(Candy) [abrazándolo quieres que te lo demuestre?

(Terry) [sonriendo pícaro debo contestarte?

Sin decir mas Candy tomo a Terry de la mano y lo llevo hasta la orilla de la cama, lo obligo a sentarse mientras ella dejaba caer lentamente la bata que cubría su cuerpo, Terry estaba emocionado al ver aquella sensualidad que desprendía Candy de todo su ser, el olor de rosas de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión lo volvían loco. Ella se recostó en la cama jalándolo de la camisa para que se recostara junto a ella, mientras el la besaba con dulzura ella desabotonaba su camisa para comenzar después a acariciar su pecho desnudo, rápidamente y sin darse cuenta como las manos de Candy se habían desecho de la ropa de su amante esposo y este se encontraba sobre ella recorriendo su piel con los labios, Candy se arqueaba contra el cuerpo de Terry provocando en el escalofríos de pasión ella se movía debajo de el de una forma que lo enloquecía, a que hora se había convertido su pequeña pecosa en esta mujer que desbordaba una sensualidad que lo dejaba sin aliento. Las manos de Candy se movían por todo su pecho, su espalda y de repente pudo sentir como ella con una mano estrujaba su trasero haciéndolo gemir ante aquella caricia. Su mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, pero esas caricias apenas estaban comenzando, en un movimiento Candy se coloco sobre el y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su amado con los labios de la misma forma que el lo acababa de hacer, Terry estaba a punto de explotar con aquellas caricias tan atrevidas que le daba Candy con sus dedos y sus labios. Terry al sentir que no podría mas la coloco de espaldas y poniéndose sobre ella sintió como ella lo rodeaba por las caderas con sus piernas y lo ayudaba a bajar entro en ella con fuerza y profundamente por la presión que ella hacia con sus piernas, el pudo sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Candy al sentirlo dentro, el se movía de una forma que la volvía loca, la hacia gemir su nombre una vez tras otra profiriéndole palabras de amor con cada gemido. Las respiraciones de ambos era entrecortada por los movimientos de la danza que estaban ejecutando juntos. Al llegar al clímax Candy se arqueo contra el cuerpo de Terry y este en respuesta lanzo un gemido ronco antes de caer sobre ella aun con la respiración agitada. Poco a poco los dos se acomodaron acurrucándose juntos y dejaron que el sueño se apoderara de ellos mientras se abrazaban y se decían cuanto se amaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En casa de lo Britter Annie y Archie se paseaban por el jardín hablando de lo que pronto sucedería, donde vivirían y como esperaban que sus vidas fueran desde ese momento en adelante.

(Archie) Annie, e visto que últimamente eres diferente!

(Annie) [curiosa y te gustan los cambios?

(Archie) [rodeándola por la cintura toda tu me gustas flaquita! Pero tus cambios me hacen verte a veces diferente!

(Annie) [con un dejo de picardía que tan diferente?

(Archie) [acercándose provocativamente hermosa y sensual!

(Annie) que tan sensual seria si me vieras todos los días mientras trabajas?

(Archie) [curioso y como pasaría eso?

(Annie) [sonriendo me eh enterado que las oficinas Andley están buscando alguien que les coordine todas sus fiestas [acariciándole una mejilla reuniones [dándole un suave beso en los labios y eventos!

(Archie) [comenzando a entender y que es lo que tu quieres?

(Annie) [rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos me gustaría intentar hacer ese trabajo!

(Archie) [apretándola contra el bueno, yo soy uno de los socios y tendrías que convencerme de que vote para qué te den el trabajo!

(Annie) [besándolo sensualmente votaras por mi?

(Archie) [suspirando señorita Britter, usted tiene mi voto! Siempre y cuando prometa besarme todos los días como lo acaba de hacer!

Annie sonrío divertida del juego y el intercambio de besos que tenia con Archie, ahora que al fin se había atrevido a ser mas libre disfrutaba mas la compañía de su amado y sentía que podía lograr todo lo que quisiera. A demás al fin se atrevería a contrariar a su madre, claro que le pediría a Albert lo antes posible el puesto de coordinadora. Estaba segura que ella podía hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era ya tarde en la noche y Albert seguía en las oficinas, había sido un día muy pesado y descubrir aquel descalabro en las ultimas horas de la tarde había sido devastador. Estaba tan furioso que no podía contenerse, y menos por el poco interés que mostraba el culpable de tremendo error que les costaría dinero al dueño de esas acciones.

(Albert) [mostrando las graficas como se te ocurrió dejar esto así? Pensé que ya estabas tomando tu trabajo con seriedad Niel! Sabes lo que le costara a tu familia la perdida de este dinero?

(Niel) [abochornado por favor tío yo se que podre solucionarlo!

(Albert) [ofuscado has perdido la mitad del dinero que te dejo tu padre y aun así estas tan tranquilo?

(Niel) [casi gritando tu no estas molesto por las acciones que perdí, ya Eliza me dijo que crees que fuimos nosotros los que hablamos con la tía Elroy de tu mujer tío!

(Albert) [realmente asombrado de las estupideces que decía el muchacho De que estas hablando? Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi esposa y las mentiras que le dijeron a la tía abuela!

(Niel) [insistente claro que si! Por eso estas tan molesto aun cuando no es tu dinero!

(Albert) [dando un golpe en el escritorio con la mano cerrada Eres realmente un idiota Niel, esto son negocios no asuntos familiares! Que crees que dirá tu padre cuando sepa que perdiste la mitad de su fortuna?

(Niel) [nervioso pero tu no le dirás verdad? Yo te prometo que las recuperare, me esforzare para reponerlas, no tienes que decirle a nadie de esto!

(Albert) [bajando la cara no entiendes verdad Niel[viéndolo con decepción tu padre se enterara aun cuando yo no se lo diga! Esta información sale en los periódicos de todo el mundo! Este es el mundo de los negocios[respirando hondo para tranquilizarse no puedo ni imaginar la cara de tu padre cuando se vea decepcionado!

(Niel) [comprendiendo la decepción de su tío No sirvo para nada verdad tío?

(Albert) [sorprendido ante la nueva actitud de su sobrino no es que no sirvas Niel, es que no quieres aprender! Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer con tu vida Niel! Tengo fe de que recapacitaras algún día y podrás ser tan bueno como tu padre!

Después de decir esto Albert salió de las oficinas dejando a su sobrino que sentía que el suelo se le abría bajo los pies y se lo tragaba. Se sentía inútil ante el reto de ser responsable como cualquier hombre de su edad. Se sentía decepcionado de si mismo, se encamino hacia el bar de su oficina y comenzó a tomar tratando de olvidar la cara de decepción que había visto en el tío William, ese que estaba tratando de ayudarlo mientras el se portaba indiferente. Se emborracho lo mas que pudo y luego salió a la calle sin rumbo planeado. Manejo como un loco hasta que inevitablemente choco contra un paredón. No supo mas de si hasta que despertó con el cálido toque de una mano que le tocaba la frente. Al abrir los ojos en medio de su borrachera pudo distinguir unos ojos que lo veían si no con amor por lo menos con compasión. Era una enfermera como ella, como la que había sido por largo tiempo el amor de su vida. Mientras ella limpiaba una herida en su frente el pudo sentir el aliento de la muchacha y haciendo un esfuerzo la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la beso en los labios con mucha pasión, al separarse de ella Solo pudo ver sus ojos por un momento y luego cayo de nuevo en el profundo sueño del licor.

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 11 : **Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero haberlos entretenido aunque sea un poquito. Gracias por leer este fic. Espero lo estén disfrutando y puedan darme ideas para continuar escribiéndolo. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 11**

**Un Nuevo Sentimiento**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana en chicago cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, George se encontraba en la biblioteca y se apresuro a contestar, después de unos momentos colgó el auricular y se dispuso a subir la escaleras en busca de William, al llegar a la puerta se topo con Gaby que en ese momento salía como todos los días a traer un par de vasos de jugo pues siempre madrugaba y le gustaba despertar a su esposo con un rico jugo echo por ella.

(George) Buenos días señora!

(Gaby) [molesta George, cuantas veces debo pedirte que me llames Gaby!

(George) [apenado perdón, es que es muy difícil para mi[asiendo una pausa Necesito hablar con William!

(Gaby) [preocupada sucedió algo?

George le explico la situación y ella fue a despertar a Albert mientras George salía a preparar el automóvil, minutos después Albert salía apresuradamente de la mansión rumbo al hospital de donde habían llamado para avisar que tenían a Niel y que se encontraba muy lastimado. Al llegar al hospital el medico le informo acerca del accidente y de cómo el muchacho milagrosamente no había salido mas que con un par de costillas rotas y unos golpes en la cabeza y en una mano. Tendría que pasar un par de días mas en el hospital pero estaría bien, por el momento dormiría hasta el medio día por lo que no pudieron hacer mas que dejarlo y regresar por la tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En nuevo york Candy y Terry llegaban a un restaurante en donde los esperaba Susana, al verlos llegar les sonrío a ambos y los saludo con mucha dulzura. Junto a ella un caballero de cabello rubio y ojos grises estaba sentado observando a la pareja de jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos.

(Sussy) Terry, Candy que gusto verlos juntos!

(Candy) [sonriendo feliz Susana que bueno verte tan bien, te vez hermosa!

(Terry) [curioso observando al caballero Te ves muy bien Sussy! Me alegro de verte tan recuperada[observando que no estaba en silla de ruedas

(Sussy) [presentando a su acompañante Les presento a James Copland, el dueño de la galería en donde expondrán mis cuadros!

(Terry) [dándole la mano mucho gusto!

(Sussy) [agregando y mi prometido!

(Terry) [asombrado hablas en serio?

(james) [sonriendo muy enserio caballero, gracias a Eleanor conocí a esta dulce y maravillosa mujer y no pienso dejarla que se me escape[agregando además de hermosa es talentosa!

(Candy) [feliz felicidades Susana, espero que seas muy feliz!

(Susana) [viendo a los dos caballeros podrían ustedes dejarme a solas con Candy un momento por favor?

Los dos caballeros asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron dejando a las dos damas para que pudieran conversar un momento.

(Susana) [tomando la mano de Candy Candy, yo quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, yo se que el tiempo que estuviste separada de Terry no puedo reponértelo pero espero de todo corazón que puedas perdonarme mi egoísmo y que ahora seas muy feliz!

(Candy) [con los ojos llorosos No tengo nada que perdonarte Sussy, pero si mucho que agradecerte, no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora que Terry esta conmigo, lo amo con todo mi corazón y gracias a ti puedo tenerlo conmigo. Muchas gracias Sussy! Espero que tu también puedas ser tan feliz como nosotros!

(Susana) [sonriendo soy muy feliz Candy! Mas de lo que podría haber soñado! Soy independiente por primera vez en mi vida y encontré al hombre de mi vida!

(Candy) [curiosa y cuando se casaran?

(Susana) [confiándole el secreto en cuanto lleguemos a Florida! Después de la exposición llevaremos el resto de mi trabajo que no expondré y lo exhibiremos en la galería que James tiene en esa ciudad! El quiere que nos casemos frente al mar, por que dice que mis ojos se lo recuerdan mucho!

Candy podía ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de la joven, después de conversar unos minutos mas los caballeros regresaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a ordenar el almuerzo para después despedirse hasta esa noche en que seria la exhibición en el centro. Al salir del restaurante se dirigieron al teatro en donde Terry debía hablar con su amigo Robert Hatthawey, entraron y mientras Candy se quedaba en el pasillo Terry entro a la oficina de su amigo.

(Robert) [feliz Terry que bueno verte de nuevo, pensé que no habías recibido mi mensaje?

(Terry) [sonriendo que tal Robert! No recibí ningún mensaje tuyo, solo vine por que Eleanor me dijo del evento de Susana en la galería, acaso paso algo?

(Robert) que si paso algo? Que ya hemos terminado de hacer las reparaciones al teatro y debemos prepararnos para el reestreno de la obra! Cuando volverás a los ensayos?

(Terry) [bajando la cabeza, lo que iba a decir en ese momento no era nada fácil Robert, por eso vine! Necesito retirarme por un tiempo y no quería decírtelo por teléfono! Se me han presentado algunos contratiempos y también quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi esposa!

(Robert) [serio No hay forma que te convenza de lo contrario?

(Terry) [moviendo la cabeza No Robert! Lo lamento!

(Robert) [resoplando pues no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente Terry! No voy a perder un talento como el tuyo, solo con mencionar tu nombre tenemos los boletos vendidos!

(Terry) [asombrado pero yo no puedo quedarme Robert! No por ahora!

(Robert) eso no te lo estoy discutiendo Terry! No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes!

(Terry) [curioso entonces que propones?

(Robert) [abriendo una gaveta y sacando un cuaderno que Terry conocía muy bien cuando estábamos reparando los cables de tu camerino me tope con esto, se que no debí hacerlo pero lo e leído y creo que tienes mucho talento, así es que tengo algo que proponerte!

(Terry) [viendo fijamente su cuaderno y molesto que es lo que propones?

(Robert) [devolviéndole el cuaderno quiero que escribas una obra para mi!

(Terry) [con lo ojos muy abiertos Yo, escribir una obra?

(Robert) [divertido al ver la palidez del rostro del actor que pasa Grandchester, parece que te propuse matrimonio o algo por el estilo! No te crees capaz de escribir una obra? Tu cuaderno me dice todo lo contrario!

(Terry) [hundido en el sillón donde estaba sentado tu estarías dispuesto a comprar esta obra[mostrando el cuaderno

(Robert) [asintiendo con la cabeza si logras terminarla podre estrenarla en la próxima temporada!

Después de un rato Candy vio a Terry salir de la oficina de Robert con una sonrisa como la de un niño que acaba de recibir un regalo del mismo san Nicolas. Terry se acerco a ella y solamente la abrazo fuertemente mientras la levantaba del suelo y daba vueltas con ella. Salieron del teatro y subieron al auto de Terry mientras este le iba contando todo lo que había conversado con su amigo Robert, Candy esta sorprendida al saber que Terry dejaría el teatro y una de las razones era por que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella. Llegaron a la casa de Eleanor en donde pasaron el resto de la tarde. Mientras las damas se arreglaban los dos caballeros esperaban ansiosamente en el estudio.

(Richard) me alegre mucho al saber que te casarías con Candy! Fue por eso que envíe el regalo que Eleanor te entrego, supuse que te gustaría conservar esa propiedad!

(Terry) [reconociendo fue el mejor regalo que pudiste darme papa!

(Richard) [sorprendido al escuchar esa palabra Papa?

(Terry) [sonriendo de medio lado no te acostumbre que todavía no me decido!

(Richard) [sonriendo tu madre y yo nos iremos pronto hijo!

(Terry) [sorprendido no van a casarse antes?

(Richard) [con una sonrisa que Terry jamás le había visto nos casaremos en el barco a Londres! Quiero darle a Eli una romántica boda en medio del mar!

(Terry) [sonriendo Espero que sean muy felices! Los dos se lo merecen!

Los dos se vieron por un corto tiempo y luego fueron interrumpidos por las damas que entraban en ese momento, listas y hermosamente vestidas para la fiesta de esa noche. Al llegar a la galería Candy y Terry no podían mas que sonreír al encontrar a Susana junto a James dando a todos la bienvenida mientras ella se sostenía con un elegante bastos y su recién estrenada prótesis; se veían felices y hacían una bonita pareja, el la veía con ojos llenos de ternura y ella sonreía con una felicidad que Terry no le había conocido. La exhibición fue un éxito rotundo, incluso Terry le compro a Candy un cuadro que le había gustado, querían tener un recuerdo de la dulce mujer que había tenido el coraje y el valor de dejarlos ser feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mansión de chicago Annie, Gaby y Patty quien había regresado de Florida conversaban mientras veían fotografías de arreglos florales para la boda, aun faltaba mucho pero Annie no quería dejar pasar nada por alto, la muchacha lucia feliz de haber conseguido ese día el trabajo en las empresas Andley y como ahora estaría ocupada en su trabajo tendría que utilizar la ayuda de sus amigas para poder seguir con los arreglos para su boda. La señora Elroy estaba también en la habitación, pero debido al disgusto que le causaba aun la presencia de Gaby no podía decir palabra, solamente observaba en silencio cuando Deby una de las muchachas entro a la biblioteca llevando un telegrama para la anciana dama. Después de leerlo la dama palideció levemente y sin decir palabra alguna se levanto y fue a encerrarse en su habitación dejando a las tres jóvenes asombradas ante su comportamiento. Al llegar esa noche después de la oficina Albert y Archie saludaron a las tres damas que les sonreían felices en medio de una cantidad descomunal de catálogos de boda. Gaby se levanto y se acerco a Albert.

(Gaby) buenos noches amor! Como esta tu sobrino?

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro parece que estará bien, ya pronto saldrá del hospital y podrá regresar a la oficina!

(Gaby) [preocupada creo que quien no esta muy bien es tu tía, tal vez deberías hablar con ella!

(Albert) [viendo la cara de su esposa voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo!

Sin decir mas subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de la tía, al tocar no tardo en escuchar cuando la señora le permitía entrar y luego se sentó a conversar con la anciana.

(Albert) [preocupado tía, Gaby me dice que no se siente bien, le pasa algo?

(Elroy) [suspirando no me siento bien William, el medico dice que debo guardar reposo y he pensado irme a mi casa en California, el clima cálido me sentara bien.

(Albert) [sorprendido y cuando piensa viajar!

(Elroy) [viéndolo seria en cuanto Archivald y la señorita Britter se casen. Debido a mi salud espero que estés de acuerdo en adelantar la fecha!

(Albert) [preocupado no creo que a los muchachos les moleste, además podemos decirle a los invitados que es debido a su salud! Para cuando quiere que le diga a los muchachos que dejaremos la boda!

(Elroy) [sudando nerviosa para dentro de seis semanas! Creo que será tiempo suficiente para terminar los preparativos.

Después de escuchar esto Albert salió de la habitación de la señora y bajo a donde los muchachos lo esperaban para pasar a cenar. Se sentaron los cinco a la mesa y mientras comían Albert les conto la conversación con la tía.

(Annie) [asombrada pero apenas nos dará tiempo de hacer los preparativos, además no se que pensaran mis padres!

(Archie) [tomándole la mano para mi no hay problema, hablaremos con tus padres y les explicaremos la situación, además será menos el tiempo que esperare para poder tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo!

(Annie) [sonriendo feliz me convenciste!

(Patty) no te preocupes Annie, yo aun no comienzo a trabajar y podre ayudarte en todo lo que necesites!

(Gaby) Archie tendrá que ayudar también con los arreglos en vez de hacerse el loco en la oficina!

(Archie) [defendiéndose yo no me hago el loco en la oficina! Pero claro que ayudare en lo que puedo solo díganme que hacer!

(Annie) [sonriendo tu te encargaras de conseguir los trajes de Albert y tuyo. Candy va a traer los trajes de las damas de Nueva york así que yo me encargare de el pastel y de mi vestido, ya la tía abuela tiene bajo control el banquete y la música.

(Patty) yo me hare cargo de las flores!

(Albert) [asombrado de Annie vaya Annie, veo que hice bien en darte el trabajo de coordinadora de eventos, pero dime, mientras todos te ayudan a ti quien me ayudara a mi ahora que Archie no ira a la oficina y Niel esta en el hospital?

(Gaby) [sonriendo yo te ayudare! No tendré mucha experiencia pero no te defraudare!

(Albert) [feliz me encantara tenerte conmigo todo el día!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el hospital Niel despertaba después e haber dormido todo el día, no podía recordar bien lo que había pasado pero tenia un fuerte dolor en el costado que no lo dejaba respirar muy bien, trato de incorporarse pero una fuerte punzada lo detuvo. Observo a su alrededor pudo notar que nadie lo acompañaba, esa era su realidad, toda la vida había dado por sentada la compañía de sus padres o de su hermana pero ahora que estaba sintiéndose tan mal podía vagamente recordar la presencia del tío William esa tarde y ahora la soledad era su única compañera. Nunca había procurado la amistad de nadie pues nunca había sido amable con nadie, ahora estaba sufriendo su merecida soledad. Se sintió impotente y sabiendo que nadie lo veía comenzó a llorar amargamente, hasta que escucho un ruido en la puerta y no pudo mas que esconder sus lagrimas tapando su rostro con el brazo que tenia sin vendaje.

(Flamy) [acercándose con vendajes limpios buenas noches señor Leegan! Vengo a cambiarle sus vendajes!

(Niel) [viéndola con lo ojos irritados, la reconoció como la enfermera de la noche anterior) tengo mucho dolor en el costado!

(Flamy) [sonriendo levemente es natural, tiene un par de costillas rotas, pero podrá irse a casa en dos días mas!

(Niel) [bajando la mirada podría por favor darme algo para el dolor!

(Flamy) [acariciándole la frente viendo la herida ahora mismo le daré algo solo deje que termine con su vendaje!

Momento después la enfermera salía un minuto y regresaba con una bandeja con comida y la medicina para el dolor que debía tomar, se sentó junto a la cama y le ayudo a cenar debido a que el no podía moverse mucho. Niel la veía embelesado, a pesar de su seriedad, no podía negar la dulzura que la muchacha tenia al atenderlo, tal vez lo hacia por que era su trabajo pero para el era una atención exclusiva que la muchacha le brindaba. Conversaron mientras el cenaba y pudo conocer su nombre el cual le pareció simplemente hermoso al igual que su rostro. Después de cenar tomo la medicina y poco a poco se quedo dormido mientras ella lo dejaba solo nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente muy de mañana Albert despertaba al escuchar la regadera que se apagaba y luego vio a Gaby que salía muy apresurada caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación buscando un vestido, zapatillas y un bolso que le combinara, Albert estaba divertido de ver aquella carrera que no se pudo contener.

(Albert) [curioso mi amor, que haces?

(Gaby) [sonriendo me arreglo para ir a la oficina!

(Albert) [viendo el reloj aun falta una hora!

(Gaby) [riendo pero aun no se que me pondré!

(Albert) [asombrado y necesitas una hora para decidirlo?

(Gaby) [aventándole la toalla que tenia en el cabello no moleste y ve a bañarte!

(Albert) [entrando al baño quien lo diría, eres vanidosa!

(Gaby) [susurrando para ella misma solo quiero verme linda para ti! Tonto!

Después de arreglarse bajo corriendo a traer el jugo para Albert era algo muy importante para ella que el sintiera sus atenciones ya que aun no se desidia a entregarse a el. Tal vez era algo simple y tonto pero ella lo creía importante. Un rato después los dos salían en compañía de George rumbo a la oficina. Al llegar a la oficina Gaby se quedo conversando con la secretaria de Albert mientras el y George se dirigían a sus labores, un rato después ella misma entraba a la ofician de Albert con los papeles que Archie había dejado sobre su escritorio.

(Gaby) perdón mi amor, encontré esto en la ofician de Archie y su secretaria me dijo que tu lo enviaste anoche a su oficina!

(Albert) [observando los papeles son las acciones de lo Leegan, esperaba que Archie se hiciera cargo de ella el día de hoy para ver si podemos levantar esa inversión!

(Gaby) [sentándose frente a el y por que quieres desecharlas?

(Albert) [sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de su esposa porque las acciones que compro Niel se fueron a pique y no creo que se repongan!

(Gaby) [observando yo creo que podemos cambiarlas!

(Albert) [curioso y divertido y por que sugieres que podríamos cambiarlas!

(Gaby) [mostrándole otro juego de papeles por estas que están al mismo precio!

(Albert) [viendo los nuevos papeles Y por que crees que nos convenga cambiarlas por estas?

(Gaby) [tomando aire por que estamos a principios de agosto lo que significa que tenemos un mes para dejarlas dormir al precio que están, en cuanto el mes de agosto avance comenzaran a subir de precio y obtendremos una ganancia!

(Albert) [viendo a George quien estaba escuchando todo desde la librera y que te hace pensar que esas acciones que propones tendrán un mayor valor mas adelante?

(Gaby) [respirando profundamente por que cuando llegue septiembre levantaran la cosecha y pronto estarán trabajando, la vendimia se lleva a cabo a mediados del mes de septiembre y la nueva producción del Merlot que se fabrica en esta vinatería estará saliendo al mercado en cuestión de un mes mas lo que nos traería una ganancia bruta de por lo menos un 70 mas sobre lo que se perdió al invertir en el mercado de ganado que invirtió Niel!

Cuando levanto la mirada vio las caras de Albert y George que la veían totalmente asombrados.

(Gaby) [asustada me equivoque?

(Albert) como sabes tanto de inversiones y cosechas?

(Gaby) [caminando hacia la puerta no siempre fui trotamundos!

George guardo silencio viendo la sonrisa de Gaby al salir y la mueca de asombro que no abandonaba el rostro de Albert.

(Albert) [Felíz George!

(George) [Sereno si William?

(Albert) [Señalando a la puerta esa es mi esposa!

(George) [sonriendo así es William! Esa es tu esposa!

Sin decir mas George salió con los papeles en la mano a hacer los cambios sugeridos. Albert se levanto y camino hacia la oficina de Archie en donde se encontraba Gaby. Al entrar la vio sentada leyendo serena uno de los libros de Archie. Al verlo entrar no pudo mas que sonreír.

(Gaby) [tomando postura seria le puedo servir en algo caballero?

(Albert) [sentándose frente a ella necesito un consejo!

(Gaby) [curiosa que problema tiene?

(Albert) [fingiendo seriedad necesito que alguien me acompañe a almorzar pero no se si la persona que quiero que me acompañe aceptara mi invitación!

(Gaby) [seria bueno solo tiene que preguntar y esperar que todo salga como espera caballero!

(Albert) [parándose y caminando hacia ella Quieres almorzar conmigo?

(Gaby) [de pie frente a el será un placer!

El se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella lo veía a los ojos con emoción al sentirse presa entre sus brazos, el se acerco lentamente a ella quien sin esperar acorto mas la distancia llevando sus labios al encuentro de los suyos comenzando a besarlo con dulzura mientras el la apretaba mas a su cuerpo, el beso paso de ser dulce a ser cada vez mas y mas apasionado, ella comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba mientras un calor subía por su vientre hasta su boca, el sentía el temblor en las manos de ella y muy a su pesar decidió romper aquel beso, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse ir mas allá, por lo menos no en la oficina y sin decir nada la tomo de la mano y salió caminando con ella para ir a comer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Nueva York Candy y Eleanor iban de tienda en tienda buscando los vestidos para la fiesta de Annie y el vestido que Eleanor usaría para casarse con el duque cuando se fueran a Londres las dos veían divertidas de reojo a los dos caballeros que las seguían cargando paquetes que ya habían conseguido antes.

(Candy) [sonriendo creo que Terry en cualquier momento me dejara a media calle con todos los paquetes y saldrá corriendo!

(Eleanor) [segura no lo creo, mi pobre hijo esta tan enamorado de ti que cargaría todo eso y mas!

(Terry) [en secreto al duque te juro que si Candy compra un vestido mas lo tiro todo a la calle y espero que los autos se encarguen de los paquetitos!

(Richard) [suspirando y que me dices de tu madre, esta probando mi paciencia! Que te parece si las dejamos en la próxima tienda con el chofer y nos vamos a tomar un trago los dos!

(Terry) [sonriendo malicioso te acepto el trago si tu me aceptas otro!

(Richard) [viendo de reojo a las dos mujeres nos van a matar!

(Terry) [riendo pero será genial!

Después de decir esto entraron a otra tienda en donde lentamente salieron dejando a las dos mujeres probándose unos sombreros para los vestidos de damas que llevaban, el chofer se quedo con los paquetes en el auto mientras Terry y Richard tomaban un carruaje y se iban a tomar unos tragos. Al llegar la noche las dos mujeres esperaban claramente molestas.

(Eleanor) [angustiada en donde se abran metido Candy? Ya es muy tarde!

(Candy) [molesta no se pero ese Terry me va escuchar, mira que dejarnos en la tienda sin decirnos nada!

(Eleanor) [viendo por la ventana parece que ya están aquí!

(Candy) [parándose junto a ella ahora me escuchara ese Terry!

Al entrar se podía ver claramente que los dos iban algo pasados de copas y al verlas en la ventana habían pasado cortando un par de flores del jardín de Eleanor, para tratar de aligerar la tención por su desaparición de esa tarde.

(Eleanor) [asombrada Richard en donde han estado? Estábamos muy preocupadas!

(Terry) [orgulloso papa y yo fuimos a conversar!

(Candy) [confundida dijiste ¨papa y yo¨?

(Terry) [abrazando a su padre Si! Mi papa y yo ya hablamos!

(Richard) [tambaleándose un poco Terry y yo somos amigos! El me perdono y ahora nos llevamos bien!

(Eleanor) [emocionada al fin hablaron!

(Candy) [viéndolos abrazados tambaleantes y también tomaron! Será mejor que lleve a Terry a dormir!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo yo llevare a Richard[viéndola sonriente te veré mañana Candy, espero que logres hacer que Terry se bañe antes de dormir, parece que no se libraron de caer[viendo lodo en el saco del duque

Las dos rieron mientras cada una llevaba a su pareja a descansar, a pesar de todo era muy bueno ver que al fin padre e hijo se habían atrevido a hablar y habían llegado a entenderse. Ahora tal vez podrían llevar una mejor relación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en el hospital de chicago Albert salía de visitar a Niel mientras en el auto lo esperaban George y Gaby, no había podido quedarse mas tiempo pues la enfermera había llegado a darle de cenar y al parecer era algo que Niel esperaba con ansias por el cambio que había podido notar en su rostro en cuanto la muchacha había entrado, al parecer a ella tampoco se le hacia del todo indiferente pues el brillo de sus ojos era mas notorio al ver al muchacho en la cama. Albert conocía a la muchacha pues había sido compañera de Candy y sabia que era una mujer muy seria, pero al verla con su sobrino había notado en ella una dulzura que antes no tenia y a su parecer eso le ayudaría al muchacho ya que últimamente lo notaba algo triste. Tal vez una novia dulce y comprensiva lo cambiaria.

En la habitación Flamy se encargaba de cambiar el vendaje del costado de Niel mientras este hacia un poco de esfuerzo al sentir que la punzada en el costado a pesar del paso de los días no dejaba de doler. Niel sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que disculparse por aquel beso que le había dado a la enfermera que amablemente se había ocupado de el en ese tiempo.

(Niel) [viéndola con pena Flamy, quería pedirte disculpas!

(Flamy) [haciéndose la desentendida disculpas por que?

(Niel) [bajando el rostro por el beso que abusivamente te di el día que llegue borracho!

(Flamy) [apenada No hay problema, entiendo que no estabas consiente de lo que hacías!

(Niel) [tímido Hay alguna forma de que pueda disculparme?

(Flamy) [saliendo se volvió a el me gustan las flores[después de decir eso salió dejándolo sonriente al entender la indirecta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En casa de los Britter había un caos total en el salón principal, debido a que la boda se había adelantado habían muchas cosas que tenían que apresurar, por lo cual la señora Britter tenia a su pobre hija parada sobre una mesa mientras la modista se encargaba de medirle el vestido para ver que cambios tendrían que hacerle, Patty sonreía al ver la cara de cansancio de su amiga que no hacia mas que obedecer las direcciones de la modista. Después de un rato al fin las dos muchachas lograban salir del salón y dirigirse a la habitación de Annie.

(Patty) tu vestido quedara hermoso!

(Annie) si, pero las damas también lucirán hermosas, Candy me dijo que la señora Eleanor escogió los vestidos que usaran ustedes.

(Patty) cuantas damas seremos?

(Annie) solo serán dos! Candy y tu! No me atreví a pedirle a Gaby por que ella es la esposa del señor Andley!

(Patty) y quienes serán los caballeros de Archie!

(Annie) eso es algo que necesitaba pedirte, resulta que Albert me pidió que dejara que Niel participara en la boda así es que necesito que tu camines con el hacia el altar, te molestaría?

(Patty) la verdad, no! Pero me parece raro que Albert te haya pedido eso!

(Annie) es que Niel se accidento hace unos días y parece que esta un poco deprimido, además Albert dice que Niel esta cambiando y Archie aun que no esta muy emocionado quiere darle una oportunidad.

(Patty) me imagino que el otro caballero que ira con Candy será Terry!

(Annie) así es[suspirando como me gustaría que la boda fuera mañana!

(Patty) que cosas dices Annie! Ya falta poco tiempo porque quieres apresurarte?

(Annie) [sonrojándose porque me muero por ser su mujer! Ahora que pasamos mas tiempo juntos me he dado cuenta de cuanto lo deseo!

(Patty) [nostálgica a mi me hubiera gustado mucho llegar a ser la mujer de Stear!

(Annie) [abrazándola no has intentado enamorarte de nuevo Patty?

(Patty) [comenzando a llorar hay Annie, yo creo que nunca podre sacar a mi Stear de mi corazón!

Annie la abrazo y la dejo que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. No podía negar que el amor que Patty sentía era el mismo que ella sentía por Archie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mansión de los Montgomery en la habitación principal Adam entraba y encontraba a su esposa quien sentada frente al espejo se arreglaba para dormir, no podía negar que a pesar de los problemas que tenían su mujer le despertaba mucha pasión, el cabello rojizo de ella lo hacia enloquecer con ese peculiar aroma a jazmines y su piel a pesar de estar un poco estropeada por unos golpes que el había tenido que propinarle parecía muy suave al tacto. Ella parecía tratar de ignorar las miradas que su marido le lanzaba al verla con su camisón. No podía negar que el dinero de su marido era la única cosa buena que le había visto pero eso no le ayudaba ya que el era un bruto a la hora de amarla o discutir por cualquier cosa que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer. La verdad es que había aprendido a esquivar los problemas en todo lo posible pero con su carácter habían ocasiones en que simplemente no podía evitar provocar los problemas que lo irritaban y lo hacían maltratarla de la forma que lo hacia. Ahora sentado en la cama observándola parecía que traía noticias que ella aun no sabia.

(Adam) sabes? Hoy me entere de algo!

(Eliza) [indiferente que es lo que supiste?

(Adam) tu hermano Niel no a podido venir a verte por que esta en el hospital!

(Eliza) [sorprendida Como? Pero que le paso a mi hermano!

(Adam) [riendo ante la fingida angustia de su esposa el muy tonto se emborracho hace unos días y salió a dar una vuelta en su carro, choco contra un paredón y ahora esta en el hospital santa Juana recuperándose!

(Eliza) eso no lo sabia! Por que no me lo habías dicho?

(Adam) [molesto es tu hermano no el mío!

Después de decir esto se dirigió al baño a cambiarse para poder dormir. Al día siguiente Eliza salía rumbo al hospital, al llegar se dirigió a la habitación en donde Niel estaba sentado viendo unas Margaritas que Flamy había dejado en la mesa de noche, era su forma darle a entender al joven que flores eran sus favoritas. Al escuchar abrirse la puerta Niel se sorprendió al ver entrar a su hermana quien al fin hacia su aparición en el hospital.

(Niel) [sonriendo Cuando me accidente pensé que vendrías corriendo a ver a tu querido hermano!

(Eliza) [viendo con desprecio la habitación no pensé que caerías en un lugar como este! Por que no te cambiaste a un mejor hospital?

(Niel) [poniéndose serio por que aquí me atienden muy bien, no necesito mas!

(Eliza) [viéndolo que estúpido fuiste al salir en tu auto después de tomar! Pensé que se te había quitado el vicio!

(Flamy) [entrando con la comida de Niel Buenas tardes señorita, necesito que salga para que el paciente pueda comer!

(Eliza) [encolerizada Y tu quien te crees estúpida para decirme si puedo o no quedarme!

(Flamy) [seria es el reglamento del hospital, por favor salga!

(Eliza) [con intensión de abofetearla Que te has creído?

(Niel) [sentándose con mucho esfuerzo no te atrevas Eliza! Será mejor que te vayas!

(Eliza) [asombrada Como la defiendes a ella viendo como me habla?

(Niel) [molesto Si viniste solo a buscar problemas será mejor que te vayas hermanita! Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación pero no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a Flamy!

(Eliza) [burlona A, ya veo! Así que esta es tu nuevo capricho?

(Flamy) [seria No permito que me falte al respeto! Le pido que por favor se retire! Su presencia esta alterando al paciente!

(Eliza) [destilando veneno Muy bien, Niel! Ya veo que no me necesitas aquí! Te dejo con tu noviecita!

(Niel) [serio yo te buscare cuando salga Eliza, por favor no vuelvas a venir! No quiero tener problemas aquí!

Eliza salió muy alterada de la habitación, como era posible que su hermanos la hubiera sacado por culpa de esa enfermera, seria que su hermano había perdido la cabeza y estaba pensando fijarse en una mujer como esa? Eso era algo que no podía permitir, su hermano era el único aliado que le quedaba y no pensaba perderlo. Menos por una mujer tan insignificante.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 12: **Sueños y**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 12**

**Sueños y Realidades**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas que se pueden considerar para publico adulto, si se siente ofendido por favor absténgase de leerlas.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

En el consorcio Andley en la oficina de Archie en una esquina se encontraba Gaby estudiando unos papeles que Albert le hubiera dado en la mañana, cuando entro George quien la estaba buscando.

(Gaby) [viendo a George) puedo ayudarte en algo George?

(George) [entrando) traje lo que me pidió!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Albert se dio cuenta?

(George) [sonriendo) estoy seguro que no!

(Gaby) [con ojos soñadores) muchas gracias George, no se que hubiera echo sin tu ayuda, yo no conozco ninguna tienda de aquí de chicago, jamás hubiera podido conseguirla!

(George) [en la puerta) necesita algo mas?

(Gaby) [pensando) Albert esta en su oficina?

(George) creo que esta revisando el progreso de las acciones nuevas!

(Gaby) [tomando el paquete entre sus brazos) iré a verlo!

Gaby salió de la oficina y cruzo el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Albert, toco a la puerta y al escuchar el entre, abrió la puerta despacio y al entrar la cerro con seguro tras de si. Albert al verla parada con un paquete en las manos la invito a pasar.

(Albert) [sonriendo) pasa mi amor[curioso) Que es eso?

(Gaby) [caminando hacia el escritorio y colocándolo frente a el) es algo para ti!

(Albert) [feliz) para mi?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) ábrelo!

Albert sonriendo ante la impaciencia de Gaby, abrió el paquete y al ver el interior se quedo asombrado, dentro había una hermosa chaqueta de viajero echa de cuero color marrón igual a la que Albert había perdido en el accidente del tren.

(Albert) [abrazándola) muchas gracias mi amor! No había podido reponer mi chaqueta[extrañado pero por que me das este regalo!

(Gaby) [sonrojada) porque hoy hace tres años te conocí! Y fue uno de los días que mas atesoro en mi corazón!

(Albert) [sonriendo) yo también! Por eso también te tengo un regalo!

(Gaby) [asombrada) me compraste un regalo?

(Albert) [confesando) la verdad es para los dos[sacando una cajita de terciopelo) cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo no pude darte un anillo de compromiso y pensé que hoy seria el día perfecto [sacando un hermoso anillo de compromiso) te quieres casar conmigo Gaby!

(Gaby) [llorando) Si Albert! Yo me case contigo[poniéndose el anillo) y esos [señalando dentro de la caja)

(Albert) [sacando otro anillo) Yo Albert te acepto como mi esposa[luego le entrego el otro anillo para que ella se lo pusiera a el)

(Gaby) [con la voz entrecortada) Yo Gabrielle, te acepto como mi esposo!

Sin decir mas ella se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso apasionadamente mientras el la apretaba contra su cuerpo, el beso era un poco salado debido a que ella no dejaba de llorar de la emoción que le había causado el regalo de su amado Albert, ella había querido sorprenderlo pero la sorprendida había sido ella.

(Albert) [al soltarla) vaya, debo hacerte regalos mas seguido!

(Gaby) [tomando la chaqueta) pruébatela!

(Albert) [quitándose el saco y probándosela) no se cuando podre estrenarla!

(Gaby) este fin de semana!

(Albert [extrañado) este fin de semana?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) este fin de semana caminaremos de chicago a Lakewood, iremos al lago y acamparemos en la orilla!

(Albert) [sonriendo) Y por que haremos eso?

(Gaby) [abrazándolo) por que si a mi que llevo solo un mes encerrada en casa me falta respirar, mi amigo Albert debe estar que se muere por ir a caminar libre como le gusta!

(Albert) [cerrando los ojos) no sabes cuanta falta me hace sentirme libre!

(Gaby) [picara) pues si tienes suerte tal vez hasta podamos nadar en el lago!

(Albert) [feliz) tal vez, pero te advierto que no tengo traje de baño!

(Gaby) [abriendo la puerta para Salir, volviendo a verlo) yo tampoco!

Sin decir mas dejo a Albert riendo de buena gana al haber escuchado el comentario tan descarado que le hiciera su esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Archie y Annie esperaban fuera del hospital, esa tarde debían llevar a Niel de regreso a la mansión Leegan, Albert les había pedido que fueran por el ya que no podían dejar que el muchacho se hundiera mas en la depresión que desde el día del accidente tenia. Niel salió del hospital y al ver a su primo y su novia no pudo mas que subir al auto e ir en silencio hasta llegar a su casa, no importaba el tema de conversación que trataran de hacer, simplemente el muchacho se sentía mal de solo estar en su presencia. No se sentía digno de la atención de ninguno de la familia, no había uno solo al que el y su hermana no les hubieran echo daño. Al quedar de nuevo en la mansión de sus padres sintió que la soledad le inundaba el corazón, se sentía solo y desesperado. Sin pensarlo mucho subió a su habitación y se cambio de ropa para después salir de la casa a toda prisa llevándose otro auto. Manejo durante mas de una hora y al final llego justamente a donde su corazón necesitaba estar. Bajo del auto y saco un ramo de Margaritas que había comprado, sin decir nada se sentó sobre el capo del auto y espero. Luego de una hora de espera al fin salía ella. Vestida sin el uniforme le pareció simplemente mas hermosa, era cierto que su ropa dejaba notar que era una muchacha sencilla pero la mezcla de dulzura y soledad que siempre tenia en sus ojos le recordaba la propia, se acerco lentamente a ella quien estaba simplemente atónita de verlo de nuevo y tan pronto.

(Flamy) [asombrada) Pensé que reposaría un poco al salir de aquí!

(Niel) [apenado) tenia que venir a darte las gracias!

(Flamy) [tomando el ramo de Margaritas) Están hermosos gracias!

(Niel) [abriendo la puerta del auto) me permites llevarte a tu casa?

(Flamy) [dudando un poco) No se si sea correcto, tu eres un paciente!

(Niel) [sonriendo) desde hace unas horas deje de serlo!

(Flamy) [recordando) es cierto[decidida subiendo al auto) dejare que me lleves a casa si me dejas invitarte a un café!

(Niel) [divertido) te acepto el café si me aceptas cenar juntos!

(Flamy) [pensando ¨por que no¨) Acepto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres días después, en nueva york era un jueves hermoso a pesar de la lluvia, Terry y Candy despedían a Eleanor y Richard que partían hacia Londres, era un nuevo inicio para los padres de Terry y este se sentía muy feliz de al fin poder verlos juntos. Candy no podía mas que sentirse feliz pero a la vez una nostalgia la invadía al pensar que ella nunca podría ver a sus padres, eso era algo que de algún modo había aprendido a sobrellevar pero en ese momento su corazón se lo recordaba. Al salir del puerto se dirigieron a la casa de Eleanor en donde ya tenían todo listo para partir esa misma tarde hacia chicago. Tenían muchas maletas que llevar ya que Candy había echo muchas compras para la boda que pronto se celebraría. Candy se sentía feliz de regresar a chicago pero también pensaba en lo duro que era para Terry regresar con ella ya que eso significaba la rotura definitiva con el vinculo que el tenia con el teatro, ambos sabían que no era para siempre, pero el tiempo que fuera iba a ser difícil para el.

(Terry) [entregando la ultima maleta al chofer) estas segura que ya llevas todo Candy?

(Candy) [abrazándolo por la espalda) estas seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos Terry?

(Terry) [volteando para verla y abrazarla) estoy tan seguro, como que no volveré a actuar hasta que tengamos nuestro primer hijo!

(Candy) [sonrojada) Un hijo Terry?

(Terry) [besándole los labios) para comenzar!

Después de besarla nuevamente salieron rumbo a la estación, ya lo tenían todo decidido, se instalarían en la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood aprovechando que la tía Elroy se iría a california en poco tiempo, y en ese hermoso lugar Terry comenzaría a dar marcha a su proyecto de la obra para Robert. Y tal vez con surte el del bebe que tanto habían soñado desde antes de dejarse hacia ya mas de dos años. Ya en el tren los dos se acomodaron y mientras Candy se acurrucaba en los brazos de Terry el le leía al oído los poemas que durante el tiempo de separación le había dedicado. Mientras en chicago Niel ya tenia dos días de haber regresado a trabajar en las oficinas, ahora era muy reservado y no salía de su oficina ni a la hora de almuerzo para poder salir temprano sin que nadie supiera a donde. A pesar de su cambio de actitud había algo que aun lo entristecía, y eso era la soledad que sentía estando en el mismo edificio que su familia sin poder acercarse a ellos con confianza. Jenny la secretaria de Niel estaba sumamente preocupada por el, ya que a pesar de no ser un muchacho muy agradable ella había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, por lo que decidió hablar con el señor Andley para ver que podían hacer por su joven jefe.

(Jenny) [entrando a la oficina de Albert) señor, podría hablarle un minuto?

(Albert) [extrañado) por supuesto señorita, pase adelante! Hay algún problema con mi sobrino?

(Jenny) [atreviéndose a hablar) la verdad es que si señor! Desde hace unos días que el regreso de su accidente, lo e notado muy triste, no come a la hora de almuerzo y creo que ha estado llorando!

(Albert) [asombrado) esta segura?

(Jenny) yo creo que tal vez el accidente lo deprimió o tal vez aun tiene mucho dolor y no ha querido decir nada, pero me preocupa!

(Albert) [levantándose) le agradezco mucho que me lo haya echo saber Jenny, ahora mismo iré a verlo.

Después de decir eso Albert salió de su oficina y entro a la de Niel, lo encontró en su escritorio con la mirada perdida entre los papeles que sostenía pero claramente no estaba leyendo. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a el y se sentó en uno de los sillones directamente frente a el.

(Albert) [sentándose) como has estado Niel? No te he visto en la junta de esta mañana!

(Niel) [bajando la mirada) No me siento bien tío!

(Albert) [viendo los ojos brillosos de su sobrino) Es por el dolor de tu costado

(Niel) [soltando un lagrima) Es por el dolor en mi corazón! Yo no he sido una buena persona y siento que por eso nadie de la familia me estima!

(Albert) [sonriendo) Niel, tu hermana y tu nunca se han dejado querer por nosotros, tal ves ese es el problema[acercándose a el para ponerle la mano en el hombro) Tal vez es tiempo de que te acerques a nosotros y nos dejes conocerte de nuevo!

(Niel) [abrazando a Albert como un niño que abraza a su padre) Me siento muy solo tío! Ya no quiero seguir siendo el mismo de siempre!

(Albert) [abrazándolo paternalmente) Entonces ya no lo seas! Por que no vienes a almorzar con nosotros?

(Niel) [recobrando la postura) La verdad no creo que a tu esposa le guste verme! No fui muy amable con ella cuando la conocí! Incluso ella me dio mi merecido!

(Albert) [sonriendo) No creo que ella te guarde rencor, además no eres el mismo!

Después de convencerlo al fin Niel salió caminando junto a su tío y se dirigieron a la oficina de Archie en donde Gaby había terminado de ordenar algunos documentos. Al verlos entrar pudo ver los ojos llorosos de Niel, quien al verla comenzó a tratar de disculparse con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Después de sonreírle por un momento Gaby le tomo el brazo y luego hizo lo mismo con Albert y los tres salieron a buscar un lugar en donde almorzar tranquilos. Al regresar esa noche a la mansión Albert no dejaba de verla, le había sorprendido su actitud ante Niel, el había pensado que tal vez lo rechazaría o le diría algún reclamo pero solo había aceptado en silencio las disculpas del muchacho y luego había actuado como si lo acabara de conocer. Al bajar del auto entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al salón en donde esperaban Patty y la señora Elroy ya que Archie había salido con Annie a comer fuera.

(Albert) [saludando a las damas) buenas noches tía Elroy, Patty!

(Gaby) [sonriéndole a las damas) buenas noches!

(Elroy) [seria) estábamos esperándolos para cenar!

(Albert) [disculpándose) perdonen tía, la ultima sesión del día se alargo un poco y después nos quedamos tomando un café con Niel!

(Elroy) [asombrada) Se quedaron con Niel!

(Albert) [sonriendo) Si tía, lo hemos invitado a cenar mañana, espero que usted se encargue de preparar todo!

(Elroy)[viendo la cara de Gaby) No te preocupes William, yo me hare cargo! Y tu esposa no tiene ninguna objeción?

(Gaby) [sonriendo a la anciana) No puedo objetar a que la familia de mi esposo venga a la casa cuando ya se disculparon conmigo[viendo a Albert) yo me retiro, necesito tomar un baño y descansar!

(Albert) [preocupado) no vas a cenar?

(Gaby)[sonriendo) No, prefiero descansar!

Los dejo en el salón y subió a su habitación, entro a la regadera y se metió bajo el agua tibia, se sentía sofocada. No podía seguir negando que necesitaba algo mas, en que momento se había vuelto tan cobarde, en la vida siempre había echo lo que le placía y aunque a veces le había costado siempre lograba hacer lo que se proponía, pero al tratarse de su vida al lado de Albert, había algo que la acobardaba, era cierto que la primera vez no había sido precisamente lo que ella había deseado pero la cercanía de su esposo y las caricias que de vez en cuando se daban ya no era suficiente, algo dentro de ella le pedía mas. Salió de la regadera y se puso un camisón de seda blanca que le habían regalado después de casarse era de un material suave y tenia un escote algo sexy, no sabia cual había sido la intención de Terry y Candy al regalarle esa prenda pero para esa noche parecía perfecta. A lo lejos escucho los pasos inconfundible de Albert que se acercaba a la recamara, se levanto de donde estaba y espero a que el entrara, un momento después lo vio entrar con una taza de te para ella pues pensó que tal vez ella tendría dolor de cabeza y por eso no se había quedado a cenar.

(Albert) [al verla de pie frente al espejo) te traje un poco de te!

(Gaby) [sonriendo tímida) por que me traes te?

(Albert) [desconcertado) como no quisiste cenar pensé que te tal vez te habías incomodado por algo!

(Gaby) [dejando la taza en la mesita de noche) Albert, e estado pensando[invitándolo a sentarse en la cama con ella tu eres feliz conmigo?

(Albert) [confundido con la pregunta) Tu sabes que soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo!

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos) aun cuando tu y yo no…

(Albert) [comprendiendo) Yo soy feliz solo con tenerte a mi lado! Me gusta como te acurrucas junto a mi para dormir[besándola en la frente) voy a cambiarme!

(Gaby) [suspirando profundo , viéndolo alejarse) Albert!

(Albert) [quitándose la camisa mientras volteaba a ver) Si Gaby?

(Gaby) [sonrojada) hazme el amor!

Albert dejo caer la camisa al suelo al sentirse sorprendido por la petición de su esposa, es que acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma o había escuchado bien a su esposa hacer esa petición tan anhelada. Estaba realmente sorprendido, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa esa noche menos esa petición. Lentamente se acerco a ella que seguía sentada en la orilla de la cama.

(Albert) [sonriendo) Estas segura?

(Gaby) [poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo) Quiero que esta sea, nuestra noche de bodas mi amor!

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro) voy a hacerte la mujer mas feliz!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) ya lo soy!

Después de decir esto Albert tomo los labio de su amada entre los suyo y comenzó a besarlos con dulzura, el podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de su preciosa que se pegaba a el con timidez pero decidida, suavemente la cargo en brazos y la coloco en la cama, la vio a los ojos por un momento mientras la respiración de ella se hacia mas agitada, nerviosa por lo que sabia sucedería pronto, pero esta vez el no seria tan tonto de apresurarse, esta vez la haría suya como lo debió haber echo en la primer ocasión, dulcemente fue acariciando su cuerpo sobre la suave tela del camisón, era simplemente hermosa, y como la primera vez al solo sentir el rose de sus manos en su cuerpo ella se estremecía, eso era algo que lo emocionaba profundamente, era la prueba inminente de que nunca, antes que el, nadie había tocado su cuerpo de la forma que le permitía hacerlo, su mano llego al borde de la falda del camisón y comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda de sus piernas, lentamente comenzó a subir el camisón mientras sus manos acariciaban palmo a palmo la suave piel de ella, Gaby no hacia mas que temblar y gemir levemente , al sentir esas manos tan varoniles deslizarse a lo largo de su cuerpo, lentamente le quito el camisón dejándola frente a el totalmente desnuda, era una vista simplemente seductora, no podía creer que nuevamente tenia la oportunidad de acariciar y saborear aquella piel que tan loco lo volvía desde aquella primera y única vez. La espera había sido insoportable pero solo con estar en ese momento junto a ella había valido la pena esperar, con movimientos rápidos se deshizo del resto que le quedaba de ropa y se deslizo bajo las sabanas junto a ella. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez con mas fuerza y profundidad provocando que la respiración de ella se hiciera agitada mientras el exploraba con su lengua el interior de su boca, al sentir nuevamente sus manos acariciando su espalda y un poco mas abajo, ella podía sentir las manos de el aventurándose por su entrepierna para luego estrujar en suaves masajes todo su cuerpo, no supo cuando el se había colocado sobre ella y lentamente comenzaba deslizarse dentro de ella, era como si los dos fueran un solo cuerpo en ese momento, ella podía sentir la respiración agitada de Albert y sus gemidos roncos mientras el se movía suavemente dentro de ella, definitivamente esta no era como la primera vez, esta vez no había habido dolor ni rudeza, esta vez había solo amor y el deseo incontrolable de los dos, Albert era muy apasionado pero gentil, sus movimientos profundos y constantes, sus caricias enloquecedora, sus gemidos confundiéndose entre si, esto si era lo que ella había esperado y aun mucho mas. Ella lo apretaba con las piernas subidas en sus caderas mientras con sus manos recorría su pecho y espalda. Luego de un rato Albert caía totalmente exhausto a su lado mientras gemía roncamente satisfecho, esta vez ella no espero que el la buscara, simplemente se acurruco junto a el recargando su rostro contra el pecho de Albert que aun respiraba agitado al igual que ella.

(Albert) [entre suspiros) Te amo tanto preciosa!

(Gaby) [dejando salir una lagrima) perdóname Albert!

(Albert) [confundido) perdonarte por que?

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos) por haberte echo esperar tanto!

(Albert) [sonriendo tiernamente) Por ti, valió la pena preciosa!

Ambos se abrazaron aferrándose el uno al otro sintiendo el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos desnudos, hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos. La noche transcurrió mientras los dos seguían disfrutando dormir tan juntos el uno al otro, durmieron tan profundamente que no sintieron cuando George toco la puerta de la recamara para ir a trabajar, habían olvidado por completo que ese día tenían que ir por los Grandchester a la estación por lo que al no obtener respuesta George había optado por ir sin ellos a recibir a los viajeros, por suerte al salir Archie lo alcanzo y decidió acompañarlo a la estación, era extraño que Albert no se hubiera levantado, pero era aun mas extraño para la servidumbre que Gaby no hubiera bajado como todos los días a preparar el jugo del joven señor William. Ya casi a las nueve de la mañana Albert despertaba y observaba el rostro de Gaby que aun seguía dormida recostada sobre su hombro. Parecía dormir con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, no quería moverse para no despertarla, pero como si pudiera sentir su mirada sobre ella, comenzó a abrir los ojos para toparse con los hermosos ojos azul cielo que la observaban.

(Albert) [sonriendo) buenos días dormilona[bromeando) donde esta mi jugo?

(Gaby) [abriendo tremendos ojos) que hora es?

(Albert) [viendo el reloj sobre la mesa) las nueve de la mañana!

(Gaby) [sentándose de golpe) Terry y Candy! Teníamos que ir por ellos!

(Albert) [riendo) me imagino que George fue por ellos, no te preocupes!

(Gaby) [viéndolo) Te imaginas los comentarios de Terry cuando sepa que no fuimos a la estación por quedarnos dormidos!

(Albert) [riendo de buena gana ante el bochorno de su mujer) Te da pena que sepan que no te levantaste temprano por haber echo el amor conmigo toda la noche[jalándola junto a el) imagínate lo que dirán cuando no nos vean salir del cuarto en todo el día!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la estación de tren Archie observaba asombrado la cantidad de maletas que traían de vuelta, parecía que a Candy se le había antojado comprar todo lo que había en nueva york, llevaban por lo menos ocho maletas y eso sin contar los paquetes que llevaban en la mano.

(Archie) [viendo a Candy) pero Candy con todo esto no cabremos en el auto!

(Terry) [entregándole unos paquetes al joven) agradece que no tuviste que ir con ella a comprarlos[viendo a Candy) mira que mi madre y ella no dejaron viva ninguna tienda!

(Candy) [remilgándolo) Como si tu me hubieras acompañado a todas[viendo a Archie) en un momento de descuido nos dejaron solas con el chofer!

(Archie) [viendo a Terry) eso te pasa Grandchester por no haber aprendido a decir no cuando te invitan a ir de compras!

(Terry) [levantando los hombros) como decir que no cuando le ves las pecas moverse tan graciosamente cuando te lo pide!

(Candy) [dándole un golpe en la frente con el dedo) mis pecas no se mueven para ningún lado! Mocosos imprudentes!

(George) [viendo a la joven rabiar) Ya las maletas están en el auto, podemos irnos!

Se fueron a la mansión discutiendo en todo lo camino lo que Candy había comprado para la boda, ella se había puesto en la tarea de conseguir el ajuar para Annie en su luna de miel. Además había escogido tres modelos diferentes para las damas de la novia y un par de modelos para los caballeros, traían también algunas cosas que utilizarían para hacer la mansión de Lakewood mas a su gusto ahora que vivirían en ella por un largo tiempo. Al llegar a la mansión Patty y Annie salieron corriendo a su encuentro, mientras la tía Elroy observaba seria desde la ventana de la biblioteca, no podía seguir con la necesidad que la embargaba desde hacia una semana que había recibido aquel telegrama, cada día que pasaba sentía mas y mas la carga que tendría que afrontar si no podía solucionar el problema que la había aquejado por mas de veinticuatro años. Como le explicaría a la familia si llegaba a saberse el secreto que con tanto celo había guardado por tantos años. Como lo tomaría Albert. Terry y Candy saludaron a la anciana sacándola de sus pensamientos. Luego de saludar Candy corrió con sus amigas hacia su habitación en donde comenzaron a sacar todos los vestidos que había traído para escoger el que usarían finalmente como damas en la boda. Mientras Terry le contaba Archie todas las sorpresas con las que se habían topado al llegar a nueva york. Después de un rato Terry vio para todos lados.

(Terry) [curioso) donde estará Gaby que no ha venido a saludarnos?

(Archie) [sonriendo pícaro) lo ultimo que escuche hace un momento que entramos es que ella y Albert no han salido de la habitación!

(Terry) [preocupado) se habrá vuelto a sentir mal?

(Archie) [confidencialmente) por los ruidos que escuche anoche al pasar por su habitación yo creo que deben sentirse muy bien los dos!

(Terry) que tan bien?

(Archie) [riendo) digamos que si la tía hubiera pasado cerca se hubiera escandalizado antes de tener un ataque!

Los dos rieron de buena gana al imaginar la cara de la vieja si supiera que al fin se habían comenzado a entender Albert y Gaby y que ahora si seria imposible separarlos. A la hora del almuerzo Albert bajaba al salón a platicar con los muchachos mientras Gaby se quedaba con las chicas en la habitación de Candy. Aprovechando que ellas estarían ocupadas por un buen rato los tres decidieron ir al club a montar un rato pues debían estar a tiempo para la cena que seria de bienvenida a Candy y Terry y tendrían como invitado a Niel, mientras estaban en el club, Albert les contaba a sus dos amigos el cambio que había tenido Niel después del accidente. También les comento de la linda enfermera que cenaba con el todas las noches desde que había dejado el hospital.

(Terry) [sorprendido) Vaya, me voy por unos días y me topo con muchas novedades!

(Albert) [con los ojos brillantes) y todas muy buenas!

(Terry) [sonriendo) me alegro mucho que Gaby y tu se estén entendiendo! Conociéndola creo que ella te hará muy feliz!

(Albert) [suspirando) ya lo soy Terry! Con Gaby a mi lado no creo aburrirme nunca! Sabes que planes tiene para mañana?

(Terry) [curioso) conociéndola, debe tenerte patas arriba!

(Albert) [riendo) mañana Gaby me hará sentir libre de nuevo!

(Terry) [divertido) que te a propuesto esa loca?

(Albert) [soñador) ella quiere que salgamos a caminar desde la mansión hasta el lago en Lakewood!

(Archie) [quien llegaba después de dejar su caballo y había escuchado la ultima frase) eso es una larga caminata Albert! Estas seguro que podrán hacerla?

(Albert) [defendiéndose) no estaré en forma como hace un par de años pero no creo que me vaya tan mal! Además no quiero que mi mujer piense que no le aguanto el paso!

(Terry) [viendo al horizonte) yo nunca pude salir a caminar así sin importar lo que los demás dijeran y ser libre!

(Albert) [poniéndole una mano en el hombro) y porque no vienes con nosotros! Tal vez Candy se anime también!

(Terry) [inseguro) no creo que a Gaby le agrade compartir su romántico paseo con Candy y conmigo!

(Archie) [proponiendo) por que no hacemos una cosa, Annie, Patty y yo tenemos un compromiso con la tía Elroy y los Britter mañana al medio día, pero en la tarde podemos ir en auto a Lakewood y esperarlos para cenar, así podremos montar a caballo juntos e ir al hogar de poni a dejar los regalos que Candy y Terry trajeron!

(Albert) [sonriendo) pues Gaby y yo nos quedaremos esa noche a la orilla del lago, pero los podremos ver el domingo para almorzar!

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron volver a la mansión ya que habían pasado toda la tarde en el club y ya casi era la hora de la cena. Al llegar fueron al balcón en donde Candy, Annie y Patty se encontraban tomando el te muy preocupadas.

(Archie) [Besando a Annie) Hola flaquita! Por que esas caras tan largas?

(Candy) [Abrazando a Terry) la tía Elroy y Gaby discutieron de nuevo!

(Albert) [preocupado) que fue lo que sucedió?

(Patty) [explicando) No lo sabemos! Cuando bajamos al salón ellas discutían en la biblioteca, luego cada una salió a su habitación!

(Annie) [agregando) la señora Elroy dijo que no bajaría a cenar, pidió que le subieran la comida a su habitación!

(Albert) [serio) voy a ver a Gaby, avísenme en cuanto llegue Niel con su invitada!

Albert subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a su habitación, en cuanto entro encontró a Gaby sentada frente a la chimenea, estaba con la mirada fija en el fuego cuando el se sentó junto a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola a el.

(Albert) [cariñoso) te encuentras bien preciosa?

(Gaby) [refugiándose en sus brazo) por que el estatus social es tan importante para tu tía mi amor?

(Albert) [acariciándole el cabello) que fue lo que paso con la tía abuela? Que fue lo que te dijo?

(Gaby) [dejando caer unas lagrimas) me pregunto por mis padres y se enojo mucho cuando le dije que están muertos y no quería hablar de ellos! Ella dijo que seguramente por que no eran dignos de mencionar!

(Albert) [apretándola con cariño contra su pecho) No dejes que la tía Elroy te moleste, es una mujer muy amargada!

(Gaby) [recordando) mi mama murió hace seis años, fue muy doloroso para mi y no pude quedarme en casa por mas tiempo[haciendo una pausa) papa era como yo, amaba la libertad pero nunca fue libre para hacer lo que el quería o lo que le gustaba, cuando mama murió el me dejo hacer lo que yo quería y me apoyo hasta el ultimo día de su vida[llorando amargamente) hasta que hace un año murió!

(Albert) [llorando en silencio) no llores preciosa, ahora me tienes a mi y a todos los amigos que has hecho aquí!

(Gaby) [acurrucándose junto a el) los extraño mucho Albert!

(Albert) [besándole la frente) ya no llores mas mi amor, mañana saldremos a despejarnos de toda la tristeza que hemos acumulado en nuestro tiempo de encierro recuerdas!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) entonces si saldremos a caminar hasta Lakewood?

(Albert) [secando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares) Si! Y adivina quienes nos acompañaran hasta la mansión[después de una pausa ante la mirada curiosa de Gaby) Terry y Candy!

(Gaby) [enderezándose) Terry caminara hasta Lakewood[asombrada) creo que empacare las sales aromáticas para cuando desfallezca a un par de kilómetros!

(Albert) [riendo) que mala eres, pero si Terry hace mucho ejercicio, el debe estar en mejor forma que yo!

(Gaby) [aclarando) el debe hacer mucho ejercicio y todo lo que tu quieras pero caminar a campo traviesa como lo hemos hecho tu y yo no requiere de ejercicio si no habilidad y tu lo sabes!

(Albert) [asombrado) a campo traviesa? Pensé que nos iríamos por la carretera!

(Gaby) [moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro) has pasado mucho tiempo tras un escritorio! En la orilla de la carretera pasan carros y no respetan a los vagabundos! Debemos atravesar el campo!

(Albert) [suspirando) solo espero llegar vivo a Lakewood!

(Gaby) [besándolo) espero que te acostumbres por que planeo llevarte a caminar cada vez que pueda, aunque tu tía me regañe!

En ese momento Emma una de las mucamas tocaba la puerta para avisarles que el auto de Niel había llegado. Los dos bajaron al salón en donde estaban todos esperando curiosos a conocer a la pareja que Albert había comentado que Niel traería. Niel entro a la mansión acompañado de una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

(Niel) [tomado de la mano de la muchacha) buenas noches a todos, lamento llegar un poco tarde!

(Candy) [asombrada) Flamy, eres tu?

(Flamy) [incrédula) Candy?

Las dos muchachas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después de presentarla con todos, pasaron al comedor para poder seguir conversando. A Terry le pareció gracioso que la novia de Niel fuera la señorita seño fruncido que hacia mas de dos años le había informado donde podía encontrar a Candy la noche que el la fue a buscar al hospital mientras estaba de gira en chicago. Ahora viéndola de nuevo no parecía tener el seño fruncido. Niel se mostro muy cariñoso con ella durante la cena y después de comer todos salieron al salón para seguir conversando, era increíble que Niel pudiera conversar sin tratar de herir a nadie con sus palabras, era un cambio agradable que tanto Candy como Albert agradecieron de corazón. Casi al dar la media noche la pareja se despidió por fin y se retiro mientras en la mansión se ponían de acuerdo para el viaje que harían al día siguiente.

Continuara…

Yajaira Capitulo 13 : **Aires de Libertad**


	13. Chapter 13

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 13**

**Aires de Libertad**

La mañana se veía hermosa para los cuatro jóvenes parados afuera de la mansión, los cuatro iban vestidos de formas muy similares. Botas, jeans, chaquetas de cuero y camisas de franela era la vestimenta de los cuatro y como único complemento mochilas con todo lo necesario para la aventura que iniciarían ese día. George había insistido en llevarlos hasta la salida de la ciudad y no se había dejado convencer por ningún argumento así que los cuatro jóvenes habían subido al auto y se habían dejado conducir hasta la salida de la ciudad que llevaba a la carretera que iba Lakewood. En cuanto el fiel tutor de Albert se había ido los dos vagabundos habían guiado a sus amigos a subir por un paredón y saltar al otro lado para comenzar su travesía por el bosque. Después de haber caminado por mas de tres horas los cuatro se encontraban sentados en medio del bosque comiendo unos emparedados que habían traído y agua que llevaban en sus cantimploras.

(Terry) [sonriendo) jamás había caminado por tanto tiempo en un bosque sin saber a donde me dirijo exactamente!

(Albert) [sincerándose) la verdad es que yo tampoco se a donde vamos, jamás había caminado por este bosque!

(Candy) [viéndolos con ojos incrédulos) Quiere decir que nadie sabe para donde vamos?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) vamos rumbo al este en dirección al lago en la propiedad de los Andley!

(Terry) [dudando) como sabes que vamos por el camino correcto?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) esta es la ruta que tome cuando llegue a chicago, un kilometro adelante encontraremos el rio que cruza por la propiedad Leegan y luego llegaremos al portal de Archie en el bosque de los Andley, después ya sabrán ustedes por donde vamos. Solo hay un inconveniente!

(Candy) [recordando) el inconveniente es que estamos en los terrenos de los Montgomery y ellos tienen perros sabuesos!

(Gaby) correcto!

(Terry) [viendo para arriba) tendremos que trepar a los arboles para que no nos agarren!

(Albert) [divertido) esto se esta poniendo divertido!

Los cuatro se vieron las caras por un momento y luego comenzaron a trepar, una pequeña carrerita no les caería nada mal hasta llegar a la propiedad de los Leegan. Llegaron a Lakewood pasado de las tres de la tarde y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lago, Albert armo una vieja casa de campaña que no usaba desde sus años de vagabundo en ese mismo bosque, George se había encargado de guardarla y ahora les caería muy bien a Gaby y a el que pensaban pasar la noche al aire libre. La chicas se metieron dentro de la casa de campaña y salieron con un par de jeans mas cortos que les llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas y un par de camisas de leñador atadas sobre el ombligo que al mojarse no traslucieran nada, las dos iban descalzas al verlas los chicos no pudieron mas que reír de la facha que llevaban ellas, si la tía Elroy las viera en ese momento le daría por lo menos un infarto al ver el descaro de las muchachas de presentarse así ante dos caballeros. Ellos por su parte aun mas prácticos estaban vestidos solo con un par de jeans que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y al verlas saltar al agua, saltaron tras ellas. Después de nadar y jugar como niños en el agua Albert y Terry se dispusieron a pescar algo pues aun no habían almorzado mientras las chicas encendían una fogata y cortaban unas ramas verdes en donde poder poner los peces al fuego. Al terminar de comer Candy y Terry comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión de las rosas en donde los estaban esperando Annie, Patty y Archie mientras Gaby y Albert pasarían la noche bajo las estrellas calentándose con la pequeña fogata a la orilla del lago.

Mientras caminaban:

(Terry) [sonriendo) sabes Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto!

(Candy) [abrazándolo) yo tampoco! Me hubiera gustado quedarme a dormir a la orilla del lago también, pero no creo que fuera prudente!

(Terry) [confesando) a mi también se me antojo, pero ellos solo estarán hoy, nosotros podremos ir cuando queramos ahora que viviremos en Lakewood!

(Candy) [recordando feliz) mañana iremos al hogar de poni a dejar los regalos que trajimos!

(Terry) [sonriendo) he pensado que podemos pasar mas tiempo con tus madres ahora que viviremos aquí. Me gustaría enseñarles un poco de teatro a los niños del hogar!

(Candy) [feliz) eso los haría muy felices[seria) mis dos madres y los chicos son admiradores tuyos!

(Terry) [riendo) entonces nos llevaremos muy bien!

Siguieron platicando hasta llegar a la mansión, al entrar pudieron ver que ya los demás estaban esperándolos. Esa noche la pasaron muy bien mientras en el lago Albert y Gaby volvían a recordar la noche anterior, pero esta vez a la luz de las estrellas los dos se amaron una vez mas dejando sus susurros perderse en el bosque mientras sus gemidos se confundían con el ruido del agua del lago, libres como les gustaba ser.

(Albert) [suspirando abrazado a Gaby) hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien!

(Gaby) [adormitada) es bueno dormir bajo las estrellas!

(Albert) [serio) prométeme que nunca cambiaras y siempre me recordaras, como soy en realidad!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Lo hare! Nunca dejare que te olvides de ser feliz!

Los dos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos mientras veían las estrellas en el cielo. A la mañana siguiente los dos caminaban rumbo al hogar de poni en donde Candy y los demás debían estar ya entregando todos los regalos que habían traído para los niños. Al verlos de lejos Albert pudo ver a Candy y Terry sentados en una de las ramas mas altas del padre árbol. Los saludaron desde lejos y fueron acercándose a la vieja casona donde estaba el hogar, la señorita poni y la hermana María salieron a recibirlos. Después de almorzar se dispusieron a tomar el camino de vuelta, esta vez Candy y Terry se quedarían en la mansión de Lakewood, mientras Albert y Gaby caminarían de regreso a chicago. Archie, Annie y Patty decidieron que saldrían hasta casi entrada la noche para recogerlos en la entrada de la ciudad donde George los había dejado el día anterior. Ya entrada la tarde Albert y Gaby se deslizaban entre las ramas de la propiedad de los Montgomery cuando algo les llamo la atención, a la distancia se podía distinguir a dos jinetes que discutían acaloradamente, no podían distinguir bien quienes eran pero por las cabalgaduras Albert podía reconocer el corcel de Adam Montgomery el otro supusieron seria la yegua de Eliza, estuvieron por unos minutos tratando de escuchar lo que decían pero no podían oír mas que ruidos indescifrables , estaban a punto de seguir su camino cuando vieron al jinete levantar el fuete y acertarle un golpe a la dama antes de ajotar su montura. Los dos estaban asombrados, quien seria la dama a la que tan brutamente había golpeado ese hombre. Sin poder ver mas pues los jinetes se alejaban optaron por proseguir su camino hasta llegar al paredón en donde del otro lado Archie los esperaba con las chicas en el auto. Eran casi las diez de la noche del día domingo cuando llegaron a la mansión en donde la tía ya estaba sinceramente preocupada por su tardanza, al verlos llegar sintiéndose mas tranquila subió a su habitación a descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de varias semanas al fin el día de la tan esperada boda había llegado, todo era un caos en la mansión la señora Elroy se había levantado muy de mañana y apresuraba a todos los sirviente para que terminaran de arreglar los últimos detalles, en la habitación de Albert este salía de la regadera y se encontraba con Gaby quien acababa de subir con el acostumbrado jugo matutino. Traía una cara muy divertida mientras le entregaba el jugo a su esposo.

(Albert) [curioso) De que vienes riéndote?

(Gaby) [riendo de buena gana) de tu tía! La pobre esta tan atormentada con los últimos detalles que se a levantado apresurada y a olvidado peinarse[doblándose de la risa) parece una cacatúa!

(Albert) [sorprendido de la burla) Creo que ya no te dejare juntar con Terry! Ya le estas poniendo apodos a todo el mundo!

(Gaby) [asomándose a la puerta) ven acá y velo por ti mismo! Hay viene tu tía!

(Albert) [asomándose a la puerta no con mucho entusiasmo, cerro la puerta inmediatamente después de verla) Tenias razón[riendo también) parece cacatúa!

(Gaby) [sentada en la orilla de la cama) y eso que no has visto la cara de las pobres mucamas que han tenido que aguantarse las ganas de reír!

(Albert) [terminando de vestirse) Pobre la tía, a estado tan al pendiente de cada detalle que hasta la he visto un poco desmejorada!

(Gaby) [seria) No tendrá algún problema?

(Albert) [pensativo) No que yo sepa! Aunque ella siempre a tenido su vida muy alejada de la vista nuestra, siempre e sentido que nos oculta algo pero no he querido preguntarle que es!

(Gaby) [misteriosa) estará enamorada? Tendrá un novio oculto?

(Albert) [serio) No bromees, la pobre tía creo que nunca se a enamorado! Por eso debe ser que es tan seria!

(Gaby) [anudándole la corbata) sea lo que sea que la tiene así, necesitara mucho de tu cariño!

(Albert) [dándole un beso en la frente) ahora debo irme te veré antes de la boda!

Candy y Terry llegaban a la mansión de chicago pasado del medio día, ella iba vistiendo un hermoso vestido de ceda rosa, falda lisa, un escote coqueto que dejaba ver sus atributos con los hombros al descubierto y una hermosa chalina de seda tornasol y zapatillas que hacían juego y en el cabello que llevaba en alto una serie de prendedores de brillantes en forma de copos de nieve que hacían jugo con la el dije que colgaba de una hermosa cadena de oro que hacia perfecto juego con la pulsera de brillantes que llevaba puesta sobre los guantes largo. Al entrar encontraron a Patty quien vestía de la misma forma, las damas iban a lucir bellas. Terry iba vestido de frac negro con faja y corbata de moño del color del vestido de las damas al igual que Niel quien se encontraba en el salón en compañía de su hermosa novia quien llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda en un tono amarillo suave con hombros descubiertos y corte recto que hacia juego con la joya que Niel le había regalado para la ocasión un hermoso collar del que colgaba un Topacio rodeado de pétalos de oro asemejando una Margarita y guantes largos, un peinado alto y zapatillas bajas ya que era casi del mismo alto que Niel y no quería parecer mas alta que su apuesto acompañante. La tía abuela para la ocasión había escogido un vestido de terciopelo en color palo rosa de hombros medio descubiertos de corte en ve al frente en donde lucia una hermosa gargantilla de brillantes, aretes y pulsera que complementaba a la perfección el juego. Albert volvió a la mansión llevando un sobre el cual contenía el regalos de los novios al llegar al salón principal estaba realmente emocionado de ver que ya todo estaba listo, Archie caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, el vestía un frac en color negro con faja y corbata de moño en color blanco marfil, el joven no podía contenerse de los nervios de que en cuestión de minutos estaría dando comienzo la ceremonia, en lo alto de la escalera se acerco Gabrielle, quien lucia un hermoso vestido de ceda ceñido al cuerpo en color azul cielo, en frente era de corte en v sostenido por tirantes delgados que sostenían el vestido dejando al descubierto la espalda hasta casi llegar a la cintura, demasiado atrevido a los ojos de la señora Elroy pero arrolladoramente sensual a los ojos de su marido, llevaba también unos guantes blancos y el cabello recogido en alto dejando caer un par de mechones a los lados, llevaba un juego de joyas que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera, las joyas eran de diamantes antiguos, en un juego de gargantilla que cair en forma de lluvia sobre su pecho justo llegando casi al borde del escote, aretes y una pulsera del mismo diseño, Albert estaba asombrado ante la belleza que tenia frente a el, Terry en cambio estaba asombrado de que Gaby se atreviera a usar semejantes joyas en publico, siendo que el sabia muy bien de donde provenían. Todos salieron a los jardines en donde ya los invitados estaban reunidos, en primera fila estaban sentados la señora Elroy, Albert, Gaby, las damas del hogar de Poni y Flamy la novia de Niel, mientras del otro lado se encontraba la señora Britter, acompañada del resto de sus familiares, en la segunda fila con cara no muy contenta al ver que la insignificante enfermera novia de su hermano estaba ubicada en mejor lugar se encontraba Eliza junto a su esposo. Sin ningún contratiempo la marcha nupcial se dejo escuchar, y la novia apareció del brazo del señor Britter, Annie vestía un hermoso traje de novia en corte imperio con brocados de perlas en color blanco marfil, un hermoso velo sostenido por una tiara de perlas cubría su negra cabellera que estaba peinada en una elegante cascada de bucles, se veía radiante con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Simplemente a lo ojos de Archie era la única mujer hermosa en el lugar. La ceremonia dio comienzo y todos esperaron emocionados el beso de los novios para después pasar lentamente a la parte del jardín que había sido cubierto de con enormes carpas y rodeado de grandes lámparas que daban un ambiente cálido a pesar de lo fresco que era el día, todo estaba perfecto los invitados estaban asombrados ante la elegancia de la boda que a pesar de ser a mediados de septiembre que por lo regular era época de frio estaba gozando de un ambiente delicioso. Gaby al sentir un poco de frio ya que no llevaba chalina se disculpo con Albert y luego entro a la mansión a buscar una chalina para cubrirse los hombros. Después de encontrarla comenzó a bajar las gradas a tiempo que salía de la mansión pudo escuchar una discusión en la biblioteca y sin pensarlo regreso y camino hacia la puerta, claramente pudo escuchar la voz alterada de un hombre la cual no pudo reconocer, pero la voz de la dama que lo acompañaba no era otra que la de la tía Elroy, intrigada se quedo en la puerta que estaba entreabierta escuchando un poco mas, el joven que no tendría mas de treinta años le exigía algo a la dama que realmente no podía comprender hasta que escucho algo que la dejo helada.

(Ian) [alterado) tu eres mi madre y debes darme el lugar que me corresponde en la familia!

(Elroy) [suplicando) Hijo por favor comprende que no es el momento adecuado!

(Ian) [molesto) y cuando lo será? Tengo toda mi vida esperando que sea el momento adecuado!

(Elroy) [al darse cuenta que Gaby estaba parada en la puerta viéndola asombrada) Gabrielle!

(Gaby) [entrando serena a la biblioteca) disculpe que la interrumpa tía Elroy, pero Albert esta preocupado por usted!

(Elroy) [nerviosa) que has escuchado?

(Gaby) [sonriéndole levemente) Todo tía! Lo eh escuchado todo[viendo al muchacho Tu eres el hijo de tía Elroy verdad?

(Ian) [desconcertado) Así es! Ian Johnson Elroy para servirle mi lady!

(Gaby) [asintiendo con la cabeza) Yo soy Gabrielle Andley la esposa de William[sonriendo) la tía me a hablado mucho de ti!

(Ian) [asombrado) mi madre le hablo de mi!

(Gaby) [serena) así es! La tía y yo pensábamos viajar a california en una semana para traerte y presentarte a la familia!

(Ian) [emocionado) Eso es verdad madre?

(Elroy) [desconcertada viendo la postura de Gaby) Así es!

(Gaby) [sentándose tras el escritorio) Estábamos esperando que la boda pasara para poder hablar con William y contarle de ti[viendo a la señora Elroy) tu madre te quiere mucho Ian! Pero ella tiene razón, este no es el mejor momento[viéndolo a los ojos) podrías darnos un par de días para arreglar tu presentación y hablarle de ti a la familia!

(Ian) [resignado) Si ya lo tenían todo planeado creo que puedo esperar un par de días mas!

(Gaby) en donde podemos encontrarle?

(Ian) [dándoles una tarjeta) Estoy hospedado en este hotel!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) mañana pasaremos la tía y yo para ir a almorzar contigo!

Sin decir mas el joven Ian hiso una reverencia y muy cortésmente se despidió dejando a las dos damas en la biblioteca. La tía Elroy miraba asombrada el aplomo que la joven señora Andley guardaba desde que había entrado a intervenir.

(Elroy) [seria) por que me has ayudado?

(Gaby) [bajando la cabeza) por que yo también guardo mis secretos señora Elroy!

(Elroy) [sentándose frente a Gaby) Que harás ahora que lo sabes todo?

(Gaby) [calmada) Creo que debemos hablar con Albert! Pero antes necesito saber toda la historia para poder ayudarla!

La tía respiro profundamente y después de guardar silencio por unos minutos tratando de ordenar en su mente lo que le diría a la muchacha sentada frente a ella con aquel aire de serenidad imperturbable.

(Elroy) Hace mas de treinta años me enamore profundamente de un hombre viudo, fui muy feliz a su lado el tiempo que duro, pero nunca pudimos estar juntos, mi hermano William jamás lo hubiera permitido[recordando) el era la mano derecha de mi hermano, y no podía pedir mi mano por que no tenia el nivel social que mi hermano exigía! Yo había heredado una propiedad en california y mi hermano lo envió conmigo para poner las cosas en orden! Lo que mi hermano no sabia es que Greg Johnson y yo estábamos esperando un hijo! Realmente nunca lo supo, y aunque Gregory lo reconoció nunca pude traerlo a chicago mientras mi hermano estaba vivo y cuando el murió no tuve el valor de traerlo ante la familia y presentarlo. Solo su hermano conoce la historia desde hace diez años, ellos hablan de vez en cuando!

(Gaby) [serena) George es su medio hermano verdad?

(Elroy) [soltando una lagrima) George es la viva estampa de su padre! Ha sido una bendición tenerlo cerca todos estos años! A sido como si de algún modo Gregory nunca se hubiera ido!

(Gaby) [parada junto a la anciana poniendo una mano en su hombro) Si usted me lo permite, me gustaría ayudarle con Albert!

Las dos salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron de nuevo a la fiesta, la anciana no podía comprender como después de su revelación Gaby había mantenido la postura serena que había tenido desde que entro a la biblioteca después de enterarse de la existencia de Ian. Albert la recibió al verla llegar con un abrazo.

(Albert) [besándole la frente) llegas a tiempo, es hora que les demos su regalo a los novios!

(Gaby) [sonriéndole) compraste lo que hablamos?

(Albert) [asintiendo con la cabeza) la que vimos hace una semana!

Los dos caminaron hacia la pareja que sonreía alegre mientras bailaba, los jóvenes esposos Cornwell se veían radiantes.

(Albert) [sonriendo) Archie, Annie! Mi esposa y yo estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo y decidimos que el mejor regalo para ustedes era este[entregándoles el sobre que traía en la mano)

Archie y Annie abrieron los ojos enormes al ver que en sus manos tenían las escrituras de una casa que desde ese momento pasaba a ser la mansión Cornwell. No podían creer lo que el tío había echo por ellos. Después de agradecerles a ambos, corrieron a mostrar a los padres de Annie las escrituras de su futuro hogar. Un par de horas después los esposos Cornwell salían rumbo a su luna de miel que pasarían en las playas de florida.

Esa noche mientras Albert abrazaba seductoramente a su esposa en la habitación mientras bailaban recordando la música de la banda que había tocado en la fiesta, el comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa pero parecía de alguna forma no responder como el quería, siguió intentándolo por un momento hasta que al fin decidió preguntar si le sucedía algo.

(Albert) [dándose por vencido) No quieres que siga?

(Gaby) [suspirando) necesito hablarte de algo, pero no se como lo vas tomar!

(Albert) [preocupado) volviste a pelear con la tía Elroy?

(Gaby) [negando) pero se trata de algo que tiene que ver con ella!

Lentamente llevo a Albert al sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana y sentándose junto a el comenzó a relatar parte de la historia de la tía Elroy, Albert la escucho incrédulo, por un momento se noto molesto hasta que comprendió el martirio que debió haber vivido la señora Elroy y las razones que tubo para ocultarlo de todos.

(Gaby) [acariciando la rubia cabellera) deberías ir a hablar con ella! Realmente necesita tu apoyo!

(Albert) [triste) pobre la tía Elroy ! Con razón siempre fue tan amargada, siempre tubo que cargar con esa pesada carga ella sola[levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente) voy a hablar con ella en este momento y mañana iré con ustedes a ese almuerzo!

Albert salió de su habitación dejando a su esposa sentada en el sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de la tía Elroy, después de tocar la puerta entro encontrando a la anciana que había estado llorando desde que se había retirado después de la fiesta, el nunca había visto llorar a la anciana y no pudo mas que conmoverse y acercarse para abrazarla, la tía lloro en los brazos de su sobrino como no lo había echo desde la muerte del padre de Ian, se sentía abrigada en los amorosos brazos de su querido sobrino William, el guardo silencio hasta que ella estuvo lista para hablar. Al poder calmarse ella pudo afrontarlo y contarle toda la historia. No guardo nada sin revelar, se sintió liberada después de muchos años de silencio.

(Albert) [serio) no entiendo por que George nunca me dijo nada!

(Elroy) [bajando la cabeza) por que el es un caballero como su padre y nunca revelaría el secreto de una dama!

(Albert) [comprendiendo) No lo culpo, pero me hubiera gustado mucho saberlo antes[pensativo) sabes tía, me hubiera encantado poder crecer junto a tu hijo! Hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos!

La anciana sonrío al solo pensar en esa posibilidad, después de un rato de conversar mas tranquilos Albert se retiro después de arropar a la anciana y besarla en la frente. Salió de la habitación y después de caminar por el salón decidió volver a su habitación, al entrar encontró a su esposa aun vestida con el vestido de fiesta.

(Albert) [sorprendido pues ya era tarde) pensé que ya estaría dormida señora Andley!

(Gaby) [sonriendo pícara mordiéndose el labio inferior) pensé que tal vez el señor Andley vendría de humor de continuar lo que empezó!

(Albert) [abrazándola mientras sonreía) Y que fue lo que el empezó?

(Gaby) [haciendo como si trataba de recordad) creo que el estaba besando mi cuello e intentando quitarme el vestido!

(Albert) [bromeando) ya que el no a regresado que le parece si yo continuo lo que el inicio?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) podría funcionar!

Después de bromear un rato los dos se fueron a la cama mientras Albert volvía a besar su hermoso cuello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente Albert estaba en la terraza conversando con Terry acerca de todo lo que había descubierto de la señora Elroy, Terry estaba asombrado, definitivamente eso era buen materia para su obra, quien diría que la anciana cara de pasa era madre y que alguna vez había sido lo suficientemente valiente para disfrutar de un amor prohibido para la sociedad y su familia. Eso era algo que Terry admiraba y definitivamente respetaba. Albert le comento que esa misma noche lo llevarían a la mansión para conversar y ponerse de acuerdo en la forma que develarían el secreto al resto de la familia y a la sociedad pues Albert quería que el hijo de la tía Elroy participara de todo lo que antes se le había negado. Después de conversar con Terry salió rumbo a la oficina en donde atendería algunos negocios antes de asistir al almuerzo con su primo a quien al fin conocería. Al llegar a la oficina se sentó tras su escritorio y espero como todas las mañanas que George le llevara los pendientes de ese día.

(George) [entrando con algunas carpetas) buenos días William, aquí están todos los pendientes que debes ver hoy!

(Albert) [serio) hoy voy a salir a conocer a alguien muy especial sabes George!

(George) A que hora saldrás?

(Albert) [recostándose en espaldar del asiento) iré a conoces a tu hermano Ian!

(George) [soltando los papeles que tenia en la mano) Como ha dicho usted señor?

(Albert) [tratando de ocultar una sonrisa) me tratas de usted nuevamente George? Pensé que ahora que somos primos me tratarías con mas confianza!

(George) [extrañado) primos?

(Albert) [poniéndose de pie para ver por la ventana) Si tu eres el medio hermano de mi primo Ian, y el hijo del hombre que mas amo a la tía Elroy eso a mis ojos te hace mi primo[aclarándole aunque realmente te e visto siempre como mi hermano mayor!

(George) [bajando la mirada) lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada William!

(Albert) [sonriendo) no te preocupes George, entiendo que estabas guardando el secreto de una dama! Eso lo respeto! Mas aun cuando esa dama es tan querida por mi como lo es mi querida tía Elroy! Tu sabes que ella siempre a sido como mi madre, aun que a veces a sido demasiado entrometida en mi vida!

(George) [sonriendo) me alegra saber que al fin Ian podrá conocer a su familia! El es un buen muchacho!

(Albert) [viéndolo) espero que me acompañes esta tarde a conocerlo! Me gustaría poder conversar con los dos!

(George) [levantando la mirada) será un honor presentarte a mi hermano!

(Albert) [poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo) el honor será mío! Si el es la mitad del hombre que tu eres será mas que un honor conocerlo!

George salió de la oficina de Albert y se dirigió a la suya, en el rostro del fiel George se podía leer una profunda alegría de saber que ya no tendría que cargar con un secreto tan pesado sobre sus hombros, ahora por fin la señora Elroy quien siempre lo había tratado mas que como a un empleado podría por fin dejar esa amargura que siempre había llevado a cuestas y dedicarse a ser feliz junto a su hermano Ian. Al entrar a su oficina pudo solamente sonreír mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos en silencio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tan esperada hora de almuerzo llego y Albert y George pasaron a la mansión por la tía Elroy ya que a ultima hora Gaby había decidido que lo mas prudente era que ellos estuvieran a solas a la hora de conocerse ya que George iría con ellos. Al llegar al hotel en el que Ian se hospedaba, Albert prefirió que subieran a la habitación del hijo de su tía y pidieran que les subieran el almuerzo para poder tener un poco de privacidad a la hora de conocerse, así podrían discutir que pasos seguirían a partir de ese momento. Los tres llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que les habían indicado en el vestíbulo. Albert y la tía Elroy respiraron profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta. Después de unos minutos al fin George se animo y con mano firme dio tres golpes a la puerta, un momento después esta se abría y ante ellos aparecía un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos miel como los de la tía Elroy. El muchacho al ver a su madre y a su hermano sonrió, pero al reconocer a la tercera figura, un hombre alto, maduro y de ojos azul cielo supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo mientras el rubio lo abrazaba también.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 14: **Sorpresas**


	14. Chapter 14

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 14 **

**Sorpresas Desagradables**

Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para personas sensibles, si e siente ofendido por favor absténgase de seguir la lectura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al separarse después de aquel fuerte abrazo los cuatro entraron a la habitación en donde pudieron al fin ser presentados formalmente por la señora Elroy quien estaba profundamente emocionada, sabia que su sobrino era un alma noble pero jamás había imaginado que tanto. Lo que mas la intrigaba a pesar de las emociones que estaba sintiendo era el aplomo y la nobleza de aquella muchacha que le había servido de apoyo el día anterior. Que era lo que tenia esa joven que ahora le parecía a la tía que realmente no era lo que aparentaba. Por el momento decidió dejar eso de lado y concretarse a escuchare lo que su sobrino William y George tenían que decir acerca de la presentación de Ian a la familia y a la sociedad. Los cuatro estuvieron en la habitación de hotel toda la tarde y luego salieron rumbo a la mansión en donde se hospedaría Ian a partir de ese momento. Al llegar se encontraron con el resto de la familia incluso Niel se encontraba en la mansión esperando la llegada de la tía abuela y su hijo, Ian fue recibido en la mansión con mucho cariño, la tía no podía mas que estar agradecida ante aquel despliegue de amor que se le daba a su querida hijo. Terry y Gaby estaban en la biblioteca pues habían creído prudente dejar a solas a la familia en aquel momento tan intimo, ya después tendrían la oportunidad de conversar con el nuevo miembro de la familia.

(Terry) [preocupado) Gaby, ayer no quise decirte nada pero me preocupa que hayas utilizado las joyas de tu madre en publico!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Se que tal vez no fue buena idea, pero necesitaba tanto sentir a mi madre cerca de mi!

(Terry) [suspirando) solo espero que nadie las reconozca!

(Gaby) [comprendiendo la preocupación del muchacho) No creo, trate de no ser fotografiada de frente por ningún reportero, además pase una buena parte de la fiesta aquí en la biblioteca con la señora Elroy!

(Terry) [incrédulo) aun no puedo creer que esa señora tan amargada haya tenido un romance tan poético!

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos) no me digas que estas pensando utilizarlo como inspiración?

(Terry) [sonriendo) por que no, te imaginas el titulo en la marquesina ¨El Secreto de La Cacatúa Refunfuñona¨

Los dos comenzaron a reír sin poder contenerse al solo imaginar la cara de los Andley ante el estreno de tal obra.

(Gaby) [riendo) aun Sigues siendo el mismo malcriado irrespetuoso de siempre!

(Terry) [divertido) y tu sigues siendo la misma cabeza dura que me solapaba y me protegía!

(Gaby) [nostálgica) hace tanto tiempo de eso!

(Terry) [sonriendo) ahora ya crecí y me toca a mi protegerte! Por eso no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una locura como la de ayer poniéndote las joyas de tu madre en publico, por lo menos por ahora!

(Gaby) [sorprendida) De verdad crees que corro peligro? Ya pasaron casi dos meses desde el incidente del rio!

(Terry) [sincero) Papa dice que aun hay que tener cuidado y el debe saber por que!

(Gaby) [pensativa) Tal vez creyeron que morí en el rio!

(Terry) [serio) Eso espero! Tal vez así puedas vivir en paz!

(Gaby) [preocupada) tal vez deba avisarle a Alex para que no se preocupe por mi!

(Terry) [sonriendo) Me imagino que el duque se encargara de avisarle!

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando pasar a Patty quien no había tenido tiempo de llegar a la biblioteca cuando llegaron Albert y la tía Elroy.

(Patty) [sonriendo) lo lamento pero no encontré otro lugar donde ocultarme!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) entra Patty, estamos divirtiéndonos aquí mientras afuera lloran!

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie) Yo no se ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre y al parecer no podremos pasar al comedor sin interrumpir la reunión!

(Gaby) [conociéndolo) y que propones que hagamos?

(Terry) [abriendo la ventana) Que vayamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer!

Las dos chicas sonrieron ante la ocurrencia del muchacho y sin decir mas caminaron hacia el balcón en donde entre los dos ayudaron a Patty a bajar hasta el jardín y luego Gaby se descolgó con ayuda de Terry para luego verlo saltar para unírsele y correr alrededor de la casa. Llegaron a la entrada de servicio en donde la cocinera les abrió muy sorprendida y sin preguntar nada les comenzó a servir en la mesa de la cocina. Al parecer los Andley no pensaban cenar esa noche pero ellos definitivamente se morían de hambre y aprovechando que estaban en la cocina comieron hasta no poder mas. Mientras en la sala seguía la conversación.

(Elroy) [preocupada) Que es lo que tienes en mente William?

(Albert) [pensativo) Anunciaremos a todos el regreso del hijo de Emilia Elroy quien a terminado sus estudios y a vendió a conocer a la familia!

(Candy) [pensativa) tu crees que eso sea suficiente Albert?

(Niel) [serio) tendremos que hacer una fiesta para la alta sociedad de chicago, la tía Elroy es muy respetada y deberemos hacer un despliegue amplio para que todos sepan que el tío Ian ha venido a radicar a chicago!

(Ian) [sorprendido) No pensé que fuera tan difícil conocer a la familia!

(Albert) [sentándose de nuevo) Niel tiene razón, una mujer de sociedad como la tía Elroy debe presentar a su hijo a todo el mundo con mucho orgullo! Además la mayoría de la gente conoce a la tía desde hace solamente veinte años y no conocen nada de su vida anterior antes de venir a chicago, solamente saben que es una mujer muy reservada y toda una dama.

(George) [pensativo) lo que me preocupa es que pasara cuando la gente conozca el apellido de Ian!

(Elroy) [decidida) No pienso ocultar el apellido de Ian, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en memoria de Gregory!

(George) [serio) Nadie tiene por que saber que no estaban casados señora Elroy! Por lo que a todos concierne usted se caso con el padre de Ian cuando estaba en california, nadie tiene por que dudarlo!

(Ian) [sosteniendo la mano de su madre) No pensé que fuera tan complicado todo esto! No quería causarte problemas!

(Albert) [sonriendo al ver el cariño del muchacho por su madre) haremos el anuncio en una semana, para mientras Ian se quedara aquí con nosotros!

(Candy) [poniéndose de pie) Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo porque no cenamos!

(Albert) [riendo) Ya te habías tardado en hablar de comida pequeña! Vamos a llamar a los demás!

Albert entro a la biblioteca pero solo encontró la ventana abierta y pudo intuir en donde se encontraban los tres. Al regresar a al salón vio como Gaby y Patty venían del brazo de Terry después de haber comido juntos en la cocina. Los presento a Ian y luego se dirigieron todos al comedor en donde hablaron mientras los demás cenaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candy y Terry salieron al día siguiente para Lakewood, el debía seguir con su trabajo pues en una semana mas debía llevarle a Robert lo que llevaba escrito hasta ese momento, aprovecharía estar en nueva york para enviarle algunas cosas a Eleanor y pedirle información al duque de la situación en Europa con los rumores de que la guerra terminaría pronto. Llegaron a Lakewood y el se dirigió a la caballeriza, ya había hecho traer su caballo de nueva york y le gustaba salir a montar junto a Candy quien había entrado a la mansión a cambiarse para acompañarlo, se la pasaban muy bien juntos pues podían pasear por el bosque, ir a la cabaña en donde habían pasado su luna de miel, nadar en el lago y visitar a las señoras del hogar de poni.

(Candy) [corriendo) ya estoy lista Terry!

(Terry) [saliendo con los caballos) Iremos al rancho de Tom a dar una vuelta te parece?

(Candy) [feliz) que bien, así podremos ver como va con los preparativos del rodeo de fin de año!

Los dos salieron a caballo y se dirigieron al rancho de Tom, al llegar fueron recibidos por el muchacho que estaba practicando para el torneo de tiro, mientras Candy veía los nuevos becerros de su amigo Terry y el conversaban.

(Terry) [sentado sobre un tronco) Como va todo Tom?

(Tom) Hasta ahora todo esta casi listo para el rodeo, la cosecha se levanto y pudimos vender algún ganado! Me alegra mucho poder pasar mas tiempo en casa después de lo que a estado pasando por estos lugares!

(Terry) [curioso) Candy y yo hemos estado en chicago las ultimas semanas y no me e podido enterar de lo que a pasado! Hay alguna novedad?

(Tom) [serio) los vaqueros dicen que han visto un par de hombres extraños rondando por el área! La ultima vez los vieron caminando por el rio!

(Terry) [preocupado) Por que rio los han visto?

(Tom) [levantando los hombros) Creo que la primera vez los vieron cerca del puente camino a la estación de trenes!

(Terry) [sintiendo un calosfrío) cuando fue la ultima vez que los vieron?

(Tom) [pensando) fue hace un par de días cerca de los terrenos de los Andley! Pero no los volvieron a ver mas!

(Candy) [acercándose) de que hablan chicos?

(Terry) [recibiéndola entre sus brazos) Parece que Tom ha visto gente extraña por la región!

(Candy) [viendo a Tom) crees que sean ladrones?

(Tom) [sonriendo)Hasta el momento no se a desaparecido nada por la región! Tal vez solo son forasteros que están perdidos!

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie) será mejor que volvamos a casa, hablare con los empleados de la mansión para ver si han visto algo!

Se despidieron de Tom y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la mansión, Candy veía el rostros de Terry que estaba muy preocupado después de hablar con Tom.

(Candy) [preocupada) pasa algo Terry? Has estado muy serio desde que dejamos el rancho!

(Terry) [serio) estoy my preocupado por lo que dijo Tom!

(Candy) que fue lo que te dijo?

(Terry) [desmontando) dice que hay dos hombres que han estado recorriendo el rio y parte de la propiedad, al parecer buscan algo!

(Candy) [caminando junto a el) tu crees que tengan algo que ver con los hombres que dispararon a Gaby?

(Terry) [cerrando el establo) Creo que son los mismos, pero no estoy seguro[abrazándola) no quiero que salgas sin mi a ningún lado, voy a hablar con el capataz y le preguntare si han visto algo!

(Candy) [asustada) y si son ellos, que estarán buscando?

(Terry) [pensativo) alguna prueba de que esta muerta!

(Candy) [abriendo grandes ojos) Eso era lo que esperaban al dispararle!

(Terry) [serio) eso temo[caminando a la puerta) volveré en un minuto, por favor no salgas voy a ver al capataz!

Terry se alejo de nuevo rumbo a las caballerizas y un momento después salía junto con el capataz a caballo rumbo a la cabaña. Después de un par de horas que ya estaba entrada la noche volvió a la mansión y entro a la casa, iba un poco agitado después de la cabalgata.

(Candy) que paso Terry, por que tardaste tanto?

(Terry) [sonriendo) fui a la cabaña con el capataz, al parecer esos hombres se quedaron un par de noches en ella[al ver la preocupación de la rubia) no te preocupes, parece que eso fue hace una semana lo mas!

(Candy) [pensativa) vas a decirle a Gaby lo de esos hombres?

(Terry) [indeciso) no se si sea mejor que ella le diga a Albert toda la verdad! Tal vez seria bueno que el supiera todo y tomaran las precauciones debidas!

Ambos se retiraron a descansar, ya que dentro de unos días tendrían que volver a chicago, decidió esperar a ver si lograban investigar algo. Terry tenia sus sospechas pero no quería apresurarse a nada antes de estar seguro, pero lo que si quería era confiarle a su amigo Albert toda la verdad pero eso seria faltar a su palabra de caballero que había empeñado ante Gaby. No sabia que hacer, algo tenia que hacer lo antes posible. A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba en la cama cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, y entraba Terry con una enorme bandeja en donde traía una hermosa dulce Candy de las ultimas que quedaban en el jardín y un suculento desayuno para los dos que el mismo se había empeñado en preparar aun que la cocinera se había opuesto rotundamente al ver como el joven casi carbonizaba las rodajas de pan en el horno, pero el había sido tan insistente que no pudo impedirlo, los huevos estaban muy bien preparados y el tocino muy tostado y todo eso era acompañado por un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, Terry sonreía ampliamente mientras ponía aquel banquete en la mesa junto a la cama, Candy lo veía muy divertida y emocionada de ver a su poeta malcriado esforzarse tanto por tener una atención mas con ella.

(Candy) [sonriendo) que rico[viendo el pan quemado) tu lo preparaste todo!

(Terry) [dulcemente) quería darte una sorpresa!

(Candy) [acariciándole el rostro) te amo tanto Terry!

(Terry) [besándola) tu eres mi vida Candy! No podría haber vivido mas tiempo sin ti!

(Candy) [jalándolo de vuelta a la cama) yo ya no podría vivir sin ti mi amor!

Candy beso dulcemente los labios de Terry mientras el se acomodaba junto a ella, los besos y las caricias comenzaron a subirse detono y pronto Terry comenzaba a mordisquear el cuello de su pecosa, ella se abandonaba completamente a sus caricias mientras con sus manos comenzaba a jalar su camisa hacia arriba para quitársela, el deslizaba los tirantes del camisón de ella mientras iba besando sus hombros desnudos descubriendo hasta sus senos los cuales acaricio y beso dulcemente arrancando suspiros de su amada quien tenia sus dedos entrelazados en la castaña cabellera de su amado, lentamente el fue deslizando el camisón de Candy hasta quitarlo por completo dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama mientras el besaba sus tobillos y comenzaba un camino hacia arriba con sus labios, con su avance podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de su amada con sus manos estrujaba la sabana sintiéndose estremecer con cada beso que el le propinaba en el cuerpo, podía escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre entre suspiros y palabras de amor, no supo cuando fue que ella se sentó buscando sus labios para besarlo con pasión mientras lo obligaba a colocarse sobre ella, mientras lo besaba el se apresuraba a quitarse los pantalones y el resto de la ropa que tenia puesta hasta ese momento, luego sin dejar de besarla se dejo caer sobre ella, lentamente se acomodo sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle el amor, Candy se movía al ritmo que Terry se movía sobre ella; era como una danza que solo ellos podían bailar, Terry era un hombre desmedidamente apasionado, que vivía todo al limite y ella se lo ofrecía todo sin medida, los dos se complementaban en todo sentido. En cada encuentro amorosos ambos conocían nuevos niveles de su amor. Era como volver a conocerse con cada caricia, ella era cada vez mas atrevida a la hora de explorar el cuerpo de Terry, ella gemía con cada embestida de el que se hacían cada vez mas y mas rápidas dejándolos sin aliento a los, lentamente fueron abandonándose al sentimiento de plenitud que sentían al terminar de amarse, Terry se dejo caer pesadamente junto a ella mientras ella seguía llenándolo de besos en el pecho y en el cuello, parecía que la pasión entre ellos jamás tendría fin. Ambos se quedaron en la cama mientras comían lo que Terry había traído aunque ya estaba frio.

(Terry) [sonriendo) de ahora en adelante te traeré el desayuno a la cama pecosa!

(Candy) [besándole el cuello) entonces no saldremos de ella nunca!

(Terry) [viéndola) eres feliz Candy?

(Candy) [con los ojos soñadores) como nunca creí que lo seria[viéndolo con dulzura) y tu, eres feliz aun que estés lejos de tu amado teatro?

(Terry) [acariciándole el rostro) tengo todo lo que necesito junto a ti!

(Candy) [seria) pero yo te quiero ver completamente feliz, y haciendo lo que mas te gusta! Quiero poder ir a cada estreno y aplaudirte de pie y muy orgullosa de que haces lo que siempre soñaste!

(Terry) [riendo) y lo veras, en cuanto termine de escribir esta obra nos iremos a vivir a nueva york y volveré al teatro y tu cuidaras a nuestros hijos!

(Candy) [soñadora) me muero por tener un hijo tuyo mi amor!

(Terry) [riendo) al ritmo que vamos no dudo que será pronto!

(Candy) [abochornada) Terry, no me hagas sonrojar!

Los dos rieron un rato y luego Terry se levanto y sin cubrirse le quito las sabanas de encima y la cargo, momentos después los dos estaban bajo la ducha. Mas tarde Terry se encontraba en el estudio tratando de escribir un párrafo mas para la obra que pronto llevaría a presentar a su amigo Robert, mientras Candy estaba en el jardín haciéndose cargo de la los rosales. Alguien parqueo un carro en la puerta de la mansión y dos hombres entraron inmediatamente, preguntaron por el señor de la casa y fueron guiados a la biblioteca en donde Terry los atendió. A Candy le pareció muy extraño y decidió acercarse a escuchar tras la puerta mientras los hombres hablaban con Terry.

(Gerard) [saludando) buenas tardes señor!

(Terry) [serio) en que puedo servirles?

(Frank) [directo) estamos buscando a la señorita Gabrielle!

(Terry) [fingiendo) no conozco a nadie con ese nombre!

(Gerard) [sereno) por favor señor Grandchester, no nos haga perder el tiempo, no le conviene hacernos enojar!

(Terry) [sereno) No se de quien me hablan!

(Frank) hablamos de la dama que encontraron herida en el rio! El medico del pueblo nos dijo que aquí atendió a una mujer herida!

(Terry) [serio) yo estoy aquí de luna de miel con mi esposa! No se de que me hablan!

(Gerard) [amenazante) sabemos que la dama estuvo aquí solo una noche después de ser herida, después la sacaron y usted iba con ella!

(Candy) [entrando con el capataz quien venia armado) la mujer que buscan esta muerta, la sacamos de aquí para llevarla a un hospital pero no resistió el viaje, murió en el camino!

(Carl) [el capataz) se encuentra todo bien señor?

(Terry) [serio) todo esta bien Carl! Por favor acompañe a los señores ellos ya se ven!

(Frank) [antes de salir) Espero que lo que su esposa dice sea verdad!

(Gerard) [susurrando) salude a su padre el duque de nuestra parte!

Al salir los dos hombres de la biblioteca, Candy corrió a los brazos de Terry mientras este respiraba profundamente mas aliviado al ver que Candy y Carl habían entrado a tiempo, antes de que algo mas pasara.

(Candy) [preocupada) que haremos Terry?

(Terry) [sereno) primero le pediré a Carl que envíe a uno de sus hombres a que vigile a esos dos, no creo que sea prudente que salgamos corriendo de aquí, podrían seguirnos y descubrir a Gaby!

(Candy) [nerviosa) cuanto tiempo esperaremos?

(Terry) hasta saber que esos dos se han ido de Lakewood!

Terry se dirigió a la puerta y llamo al capataz que aun estaba parado en la puerta asegurándose de la partida de los dos individuos. Esa misma tarde los empleados de la mansión estaban atentos rondando en la propiedad mientras un par de hombres se encargaban de vigilar los pasos de los dos extranjeros que se hospedaban en el pueblo. Terry decidió llamar por teléfono a chicago.

(Gaby) [contestando el teléfono) Mansión Andley!

(Terry) [aliviado) que bueno que contestas tu!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Terry, como están? Tan pronto nos extrañan?

(Terry) [serio) Gaby, tenemos problemas!

(Gaby) [preocupada) paso algo malo? Como esta Candy?

(Terry) [explicando) dos hombres estuvieron aquí preguntando por ti!

(Gaby) [palideciendo) dijeron algo mas?

(Terry) preguntaron por la mujer que fue herida en el rio, de algún modo supieron que te trajeron acá y que te sacamos al día siguiente!

(Gaby) [ansiosa) saben a donde me trajeron!

(Terry) [serio) no lo creo, Candy les dijo que habías muerto en camino al hospital, pero no creo que hayan creído esa mentira, tal vez es hora de hablar con Albert!

(Gaby) [llorando) tu sabes que es peligroso si el decide intervenir! No quiero que nada le pase ni a ustedes tampoco!

(Terry) [tranquilo) saldremos para chicago en cuanto sepa que esos hombres se han ido de aquí, no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos sigan! Voy a enviarle una carta al duque y esperaremos instrucciones de el, te parece?

(Gaby) hablaremos cuando vengas! Tengan mucho cuidado Terry! Cuida a Candy y cuídate mucho!

Al colgar el teléfono la muchacha estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, que pasaría si la encontraban, que pasaría con Albert y su familia; tal vez no había sido tan buena idea aceptar casarse con Albert, tal vez si hubiera desaparecido después de recuperarse ahora estaría lejos y ellos no correrían peligro. Camino hacia las escaleras y las subió lentamente, iba por el pasillo cuando se topo con la señora Elroy y Patty, pero al verlas solo pudo ver un par de sombras frente a ella y luego nada. Había caído a los pies de la señora Elroy al perder el conocimiento. A lo lejos pudo escuchar unas voces que hablaban de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo distinguir al medico de la señora Elroy que hablaba con un muy preocupado Albert. Al verla despierta Albert corrió a su lado. Estaba realmente preocupado.

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro) estas bien preciosa? Como te sientes?

(Gaby) [suspirando) estoy bien, solo un poco mareada eso es todo!

(Doctor) [sonriendo) no se preocupe William, la dama se encuentra bien, solo debe recordar que hace apenas dos meses estuvo muy débil por la perdida de sangre y debe comer bien, la señora Elroy me dice que esta mañana no comió y a la hora del almuerzo apenas se tomo un jugo y salió a caminar con la señorita O´Brian. Le dejare unas vitaminas y si vuelve a desmayarse le haremos otros exámenes!

(Albert) [encaminando al medico a la puerta de la habitación) muchas gracias doctor yo me encargare de que coma bien esta noche!

(Doctor) [sonriendo) buenas noches William[viendo a Gaby) señora!

(Albert) [volviendo junto a Gaby) me asustaste preciosa! Como te sientes?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) estoy bien mi amor, solo fue un bajón de presión o algo así!

(Albert) [regañando) pero dicen que no desayunaste esta mañana y que solo almorzaste jugo!

(Gaby) [sonrojada) lo siento, no volverá a pasar!

(Albert) [levantándose) claro que no por que ahora mismo te alistas y saldremos comer algo muy delicioso y romántico solos tu y yo!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) prefiero comer en casa, te molestaría si dejamos la salida para mañana?

(Albert) [haciendo un puchero) esta bien, pero mañana comeremos juntos fuera de casa! Mira que hoy no fuiste a la oficina y me dejaste solo!

(Gaby) [abrazándolo) mañana iré contigo! Ahora vamos a cenar con la familia que la tía debe estar preocupada!

Los dos bajaron al comedor en donde la tía Elroy los recibió complacida al verla de mejor semblante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuatro días después en Lakewood daban las diez de la mañana cuando uno de los empleados llego a informarle a Terry que los dos extranjeros habían tomado el tren a nueva york esa mañana y que aparentemente no habían dejado nada que indicara que volverían. Inmediatamente Terry le aviso a Candy que saldrían ese mismo día de vuelta a chicago, necesitaba hablar con Gaby y ver si no había tenido alguna respuesta o noticia del duque.

(Candy) pareces mas tranquilo Terry!

(Terry) [acerándose) lo estoy, esos hombres se fueron esta mañana!

(Candy)[feliz) tu crees que creyeron lo de la muerte de Gaby?

(Terry) Eso espero!

(Candy) [curiosa) nos iremos de todos modos a nueva york después de la presentación de Ian?

(Terry) [sonriendo) Así es, pasaremos un mes en nueva york, lo suficiente para que Robert lea lo que tengo y para comunicarme con mi padre!

Al llegar a chicago Terry dejo a Candy en la mansión mientras el iba a las oficinas de los Andley pues necesitaba hablar con George para ver si el había averiguado algo de lo que le había pedido después de recibir la visita de esos individuos. Pudo respirar mas tranquilo cuando este le informo que efectivamente los dos individuos habían comprado boletos en el barco de vuelta a Londres que saldría al día siguiente. De inmediato le entrego también un sobre que había llegado esa mañana y venia de Londres dirigido a Terry. Al abrirlo pudo leer que su padre había encontrado un recado en su castillo en Londres, aparentemente era una advertencia de no seguir investigando o se toparía con una sorpresa que no le gustaría y que si no lo hacia entraría a la lista en donde se encontraba el nombre de Gabrielle. Terry quedo asombrado, como era posible que se atrevieran a amenazar a un duque ingles. Los dos se dirigieron a la oficina de Archie en donde se encontraba Gaby. Esta al verlos entrar supo que algo no estaba bien. Los dos se sentaron frente a ella y le contaron la situación, esta volvió a palidecer y casi se desmaya, desde que Terry le había dicho lo de aquellos hombres ella se había comenzado a sentir mal. Terry decidió llevarla a la mansión ya que su semblante no era muy alentador ya George se encargaría de avisarle a Albert que su esposa había vuelto a casa. Esa noche Albert entro a la mansión corriendo, estaba seguro que Gaby no se estaba sintiendo bien nuevamente.

(Albert) [entrando a su habitación) Gaby estas bien?

(Gaby) [parada frente a una mesa donde estaba la cena de ambos) Te estaba esperando!

(Albert) [asombrado) George me dijo que habías regresado a casa inesperadamente!

(Gaby) [acurrucándose en sus brazos) solo quería darte una sorpresa!

(Albert) [abrazándola fuertemente) pensé que te habías pues mal de nuevo!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) si tu quiere me desmayo para que me lleves de nuevo a la cama!

(Albert) [cargándola y depositándola en la silla frente a la mesa) primero comeremos bien y luego [susurrándole al oído) te llevo a donde quieras!

Los dos cenaron muy animados, comentando lo que sucedería al día siguiente que sería la presentación de Ian a la sociedad de chicago, ya se estaban corriendo rumores de que un joven soltero y casadero vivía en la mansión de los Andley y era hora de callar todas las especulaciones que circulaban sobre el hijo de la tía Elroy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente mientras las muchachas ayudaban a la señora Elroy a organizar todo para la fiesta de esa noche Albert se encargaba de los asuntos de la oficina, tenían una reunión con Niel quien había podido manejar muy bien las acciones de su padre desde que había vuelto del hospital.

(Albert) [viendo los progresos) realmente resultaron muy favorables estas acciones!

(Niel) [sonriendo) nunca me dijiste como se te ocurrió cambiarlas por las que casi perdí!

(Albert) [sonriendo) tal vez por que no fui yo quien las compro! Fue mi esposa!

(Niel) [serio) vaya ahora resulta que ella sabe de vinos!

(George) debe saber mucho ya que también compro un buen lote de acciones para ella y aun no las a vendido! Solo espero que sepa que la cosecha termino y empezaran a bajar!

(Niel) a menos que ella sepa algo que nosotros ignoramos! Es la primera vez que las industria Andley entran al negocio de los vinos!

(Albert) le preguntare en cuanto la vea, creo que vendrá dentro de unas horas antes de la fiesta[agregando) espero que asistas acompañado de tu hermosa novia sobrino!

(Niel) [suspirando) esa mujer se me a metido en las venas Albert! Creo que le pediré matrimonio!

(Albert) [emocionado) felicidades Niel! Espero que acepte[pensativo) como esta tu hermana?

(Niel) [preocupado) la verdad es que no he sabido nada de ella desde la boda de Archie! Además esta molesta conmigo pues estuvo tratando de humillar a Flamy en la fiesta y la confronte! Aun debe estar molesta conmigo, solo espero que se le pase pronto.

(Albert) [serio) a mi quien me preocupa es ese marido que tiene, no termina de agradarme, es un oportunista que a toda costa a intentado mezclarse en nuestras empresa. [viendo a George) incluso le pedí a George que lo investigara!

(Niel) [volteando a George) encontraron algo de Adam que sea fuera de lo común?

(George) [viendo a Albert) descubrimos que a estado mezclándose en negocios algo dudosos, pero nada ilegal aun! Nuestra gente sigue vigilándolo pero dicen que dentro de la casa sucede algo extraño pero aun no sabemos que!

(Niel) [cabizbajo) me gustaría que Eliza se separara de ese hombre, no es el indicado para ella!

(Albert) a mi también me gustaría pero no podemos hacer nada contra su voluntad!

La conversación se dio por terminada cuando escucharon los toques en la puerta, después de dar el entre la puerta se abrió y entro Terry quien estaba buscando a Albert.

(Albert) [sonriendo) Terry, pasa adelante[viendo a Niel y a George) creo que hemos terminado!

(Terry) [sentándose mientras los dos caballeros salían) Albert necesito tu consejo!

(Albert) tu dirás!

(Terry) [entregándole un libro viejo) Albert, creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo y leer esto!

(Albert) [viendo el libro) que es esto?

(Terry) [serio) es algo que encontré en el ático en Lakewood!

(Albert) [sonriendo) y que hacías en el ático?

(Terry) [sonriendo) escondiéndome de Candy que no me dejaba escribir tranquilo! Estaba empecinada en que le ayudara a escoger unos vestidos para la fiesta de hoy y no dejaba de probarse uno tras otro así que me escondí y al sentarme frente a una ventana se me vinieron algunas cosas encima! Al recogerlas note este libro y mi curiosidad me venció, comencé a leerlo y creo que es importante que tu lo leas[serio) necesito que lo leas!

(Albert) [asintiendo) te prometo que lo hare!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 15: **Volviendo a Londres**

Yajaira

Nota del Autor:

Es una historia algo complicada pero espero que la estén disfrutando, aun no se como que vaya a pasar exactamente pero cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 15**

**Volviendo a Londres**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes, si usted se siente ofendido por este tipo de escenas por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Esa noche en la mansión de chicago se daba cita la crema y nata de la sociedad. Todas las damas de sociedad iban vistiendo sus mejores galas ya que no podían perder la oportunidad de conocer a un joven soltero de tan buena familia. El apellido Andley era uno de los mas respetados tanto en América como en Europa y eso era una excelente garantía a una vida acomodada, cosa que toda dama buscaba para si o para sus hijas. Todos estaban intrigados ante la invitación a la presentación de un miembro de los Andley del que nadie había escuchado antes. Al llegar el momento de la presentación todos estaban admirados al observar al joven apuesto parado al lado de su orgullosa madre y del elegante señor William Andley. La señora Elroy parecía muy feliz y contenta al ver el recibimiento que su hijo estaba teniendo y la mirada que las muchachas le lanzaban al joven Ian. Prácticamente a nadie le importo que el joven no llevara el apellido Andley en su nombre pues llevaba el de la señora Elroy que era mas que conocida y respetada. Después de la presentación mientras todos disfrutaban de la cena y la música en el jardín Niel paseaba con Flamy.

(Niel) [nervioso) Te gusta el jardín Flamy?

(Flamy) [sonriendo) es muy hermoso[curiosa por que me trajiste al jardín Niel?

(Niel) [frente a ella comenzó a ponerse de rodillas mientras sostenía una sortija en la mano) Señorita Hamilton, aceptaría usted casarse conmigo?

(Flamy) [llorando de la emoción) yo… yo acepto mi amor!

(Niel) [incrédulo) Me dijiste …mi amor!

(Flamy) [asintiendo con la cabeza) Si, mi amor! Acepto casarme contigo!

Niel se levanto de un salto y después de poner la sortija en el dedo de la dama la beso dulcemente. Al entrar a la mansión Albert lo felicito al ver la mano de Flamy que ahora lucia un hermoso aunque sencillo anillo de compromiso. Todo era perfecto esa noche, solo faltaban, Archie, Annie y Eliza que por alguna razón no había asistido a la reunión, solamente su esposo se presento dando excusas de que ella se encontraba un poco afectada por un resfriado. Cosa que le extraño a todos pero no pudieron discutir mas el asunto debido a que Adam los esquivo por el resto de la noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tren de las siete de la mañana que partía para Nueva york estaba a punto de salir y en la estación Albert y Gaby despedían a Terry y a Candy, sabían que pronto los volverían a ver pero para Albert y Candy siempre era difícil separarse tan lejos, por lo menos en Lakewood a veces saliendo de la oficina podía manejar hasta la mansión de las rosas y comer con ellos para luego volver a chicago, pero estando en Nueva York eso no era posible. Por otro lado Terry se iba inquieto por como estaban las cosas con Gaby y el asunto de los hombres que la habían ido a buscar. Solo esperaba tener noticias frescas en Nueva York. Al llegar a la ciudad Terry fue con Candy a casa de Eleanor en donde se quedarían por el próximo mes. Después de haber organizado todo Terry invito a Candy a un pequeño restaurante en el centro en donde el solía ir después de los ensayos, para Candy ahora le resultaba claro que Terry era feliz en ese lugar, mas de lo que el mismo quería admitir. Broadway era algo que Terry llevaba en las venas y no lo podía negar, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente en esa ciudad, un brillo que a Candy le parecía hermoso. En definitiva este era el lugar a donde su amado Terry pertenecía y ella quería quedarse en donde el fuera mas feliz. Al salir del restaurante caminaron por las calles en donde mas de una persona los detuvo buscando un autógrafo del joven actor. Habían pasado ya mas de cinco meses desde que el se fuera en busca de Candy y aun la gente podía reconocerlo en la calle, eso era algo de lo que el extrañaba también, el reconocimiento dela gente. Al llegar frente al teatro de la compañía Stratford Terry se detuvo a leer la marquesina, sus ojos tenían un dejo de tristeza al ver el nombre de otro en lugar del suyo. Después de permanecer unos minutos frente a la marquesina decidieron entrar, era una noche en la que no había función y seguramente Robert se encontraría en su oficina. Este al verlos entrar salió a recibirlos con mucha emoción. Tal vez esta vez podría convencer a Terry de que volviera pues desde que el se había ido no era lo mismo, el suplente no llenaba el teatro como lo hacia el joven Grandchester.

(Robert) [emocionado) Terry! Que gusto verte amigo!

(Terry) [sonriendo) Que tal Robert, como has estado?

(Robert) [divertido) volviéndome loco! Desde que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar un descanso e tenido que lidiar con actores principiantes[suspirando) estas seguro que no quieres regresar antes?

(Candy) [sonriendo) eso mismo pregunto yo!

(Terry) [viendo a Candy) Aun no Robert tal vez en un par de meses, por el momento solo vine a traerte esto para qué lo leas [entregando un sobre grueso) es solo el borrador de la historia pero si creo que te gustara!

(Robert) [viendo el pesado sobre) vaya que has estado ocupado, pensé que me traerías unas cuantas hojas, pero esto es casi un libro!

(Terry) [riendo) es solo el borrador echo a mano, pero la próxima vez te lo traeré a maquina[bromeando) solo estoy esperando que Candy aprenda a usarla!

Los dos caballeros rieron mientras Candy hacia muecas de disgusto que le hacían mover las pecas de un lado a otro graciosamente. Al salir del teatro se dirigieron a la casa de Eleanor en donde encontraron una carta de Susana, al leerla pudieron enterarse de que ella se había casado hacia un par de semanas y que ahora era muy feliz junto a James Copland quien la adoraba y cuidaba mucho de ella y de su madre. Los días seguían su curso y Candy esperaba ansiosa que Terry volviera a la casa ya que este había salido a buscar el correo que llegaba en el barco que venia de Londres, tenían la esperanza de que el duque se comunicara pronto y les diera noticias de que ocurría en Europa, ya el frio de octubre se estaba comenzando a sentir mas intenso. Candy no dejaba de pensar que en este viaje pasaría parte de noviembre de nuevo en ese lugar, pero esta vez seria diferente, ahora estaban juntos y podrían disfruta de las noches nevadas junto a la chimenea. No tenia ni idea que ese noviembre no podrían pasarlo en nueva york. El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y al voltear a ver se encontró con Terry quien traía en las manos un enorme ramo de rosas y una gran sonrisa. El se acerco a la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y coloco la rosas para luego poder rodear con sus brazos a su amada pecosa. En la casa solo estaban las dos amas de llaves de su madre y el mayordomo quienes se encontraban en sus labores y Terry quería esa noche invitar a su esposa al teatro. Robert tenia puesta en escena Romeo y Julieta y el quería disfrutarla junto a Candy. Aunque no había recibido el tan esperado correo de su padre no quería dejar de sentir el calor del teatro y el publico ahora que estaban en la ciudad.

(Terry) [rodeándola con sus brazos) señora Grandchester, aceptaría usted la humilde invitación de este caballero para ir al teatro esta noche?

(Candy) [besándolo tiernamente) solo si este caballero me da tiempo de cambiarme de ropa sin interrumpirme!

(Terry) [riendo) tratare de restringirme lo prometo, pero será mejor que te apresures si queremos llegar temprano! Robert me consiguió el mejor palco!

(Candy) [acariciándole el rostro) me gusta verte así, tan contento!

Un rato mas tarde Candy bajaba del brazo de su apuesto esposo llevando un hermoso vestido de terciopelo verde con bordados esquicitos de pedrería que brillaba al igual que sus ojos y llevaba el cabello suelto como a su esposo le gustaba y de su cuello pendía un hermoso collar de esmeraldas que hacia juego con sus aretes y pulsera, regalo que Terry le había dado el día anterior. Los dos salieron rumbo al teatro a disfrutar de una obra que a los dos les gustaba mucho. Terry recitaba los parlamentos mientras las escenas transcurrían, sus ojos brillaban de emoción ante cada cambio de luz que ocurría en el escenario. Ese era su mundo y pronto volvería a el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana después de la partida de Terry y Candy, en la mansión de chicago recibían la visita de Archie y Annie, quienes habían regresado la noche anterior, Archie había decidido acortar la luna de miel pues tenia mucha curiosidad de conocer al hijo de la tía Elroy que Albert le había mencionado en cartas y porque Annie había recibido noticias de que su madre se había puesto un poco mal. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal de la mansión en donde pudieron ponerse al día de todos los acontecimientos de esas semanas hasta que llego la noche, durante la cena Archie y Annie le pidieron a Patty que aceptara vivir con ellos por un tiempo a lo que la muchacha acepto gustosa pues la casa de los Cornwell quedaba mas cerca de la universidad y estaría mas a gusto con su vieja amiga. Esa noche después de cenar todos fueron a descansar. A la mañana siguiente Gaby salía en el auto con Albert rumbo ala oficina, ya que desde la llegada de Ian, el y George salían mas temprano dejando a Albert pasar mas tiempo con su esposa. Al llegar al consorcio Albert se dirigió a su oficina y Gaby se quedo con la secretaria de este ya que Archie había vuelto y ocuparía de nuevo su oficina. Gaby estaba esperando que terminaran de acomodar una oficina para ella junto a la de Annie quien se encargaría de la organización de eventos para el consorcio. Al avisarle que su oficina estaba lista Gaby entro con la correspondencia del día, que contenía los boletines de la bolsa y algunas otras revistas de economía. Estaba muy ocupada viendo los sobres cuando se topo con uno que le helo la sangre, traía sello postal de Europa y el remitente era alguien muy querida para ella. Al abrir el sobre la muchacha se puso pálida, comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras intentaba calmarse. Después de caminar alrededor de la ofician sentía que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho. Sin pensarlo salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la ofician de Albert. Al tocar la puerta y escuchar el entre, abrió lentamente la puerta luego cerro con seguro y se acerco a Albert que la miraba confundido. Se acerco a el quien se paro al verla entrar y sin decirle nada lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo besaba con desesperación, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, se sentía morir por dentro, necesitaba sentirse fuerte y segura y eso solo lo sentía cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Albert sintió aquella caricia tan apasionada y no pudo mas que corresponder a aquellos besos exigentes que su amada le daba, poco a poco fue empujándolo por la oficina hasta llegar al sillón que tenia en un costado junto a la librera, grande fue la sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Gaby sacando la camisa del pantalón para luego sentirla acariciando el amplio pecho desnudo, Albert se separo de ella un momento pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, los ojos de Gaby estaban completamente oscurecidos y tenían un brillos sensual y atrevido que lo asombro, sin decir nada sintió como ella lo volvió a besar mientras los dos caían sobre el enorme sillón de cuero de su oficina, ella estaba sobre el besándolo como nunca antes lo había echo, Albert la acariciaba también, el sentía como una punzada en su entrepierna comenzaba a volverlo loco, sintió cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a desabotonar su pantalón buscando aquellos que el sentía arder dentro de sus pantalones, el la hizo girar dejándola debajo de el quien ahora comenzaba con sus manos a buscar el cierre del vestido, con manos delicadas pero rápidas se deshizo de la ropa de Gaby y sintió como ella lo atrapaba con sus piernas haciéndolo entrar en ella con fuerza mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos ahogando los gemidos de ambos con besos apasionados, eso era una locura, nunca hubiera imaginado que su preciosa pudiera ser tan apasionada y atrevida como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, ella lo presionaba con las piernas obligándolo a ser mas profundo en sus movimientos, ella se estaba entregando completamente y sin reservas, era como si quisiera estamparse al cuerpo de el en esa entrega tan apasionada, después de un rato Albert se dejo caer sobre ella, los dos estaban sofocados por el encuentro tan apasionado que habían tenido, el fue el primero en reaccionar al ver en donde estaban, se separo de ella y le alcanzo su ropa, los dos se vistieron en silencio aun tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, cuando ya los dos habían acomodado su ropa de nuevo Albert se dio la vuelta hacia ella pero solo vio cuando ella salía apresurada de la oficina sin decir palabra. Gaby salió y se dirigió a prisa a su oficina, sentía que el aire le faltaba y respiraba con mucha dificultad, al entrar a su oficina se quedo de pie apoyándose en el escritorio, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y volteo a ver quien había entrado.

(Albert) [aun un poco agitado) Gaby[haciendo una pausa, aun desconcertado) Que fue todo eso?

(Gaby) [respirando con dificultad) Albert, yo…

Sin poder decir mas Albert corrió hacia ella al ver que se desmayaba y comenzaba a caer al suelo. Muy preocupado la coloco en un pequeño sofá que estaba cerca, su respiración era muy agitada y parecía estar muy pálida. Después de unos minutos Gaby despertaba al sentir un olor penetrante que emanaba del frasco de sales que Albert sostenía cerca de su rostro. Su respiración era casi normal en ese momento pero la cara de Albert denotaba mucha preocupación.

(Albert) [abrazándola) Te sientes bien amor?

(Gaby) [susurrándole al oído) Me dejaste sin aire!

(Albert) [sonriendo levemente) igual que tu a mi! Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa!

(Gaby) [preocupada) tienes un par de reuniones importantes hoy, deja que alguien mas me lleve!

(Albert) [serio) quiero que el medico te vea!

(Gaby) [sentándose) lo llamare cuando llegue a casa, te lo prometo!

Después de besarla en la frente Albert llamo a George quien de inmediato la acompaño hasta el auto y luego la llevo de vuelta a la mansión. Al dejarla recostada en su habitación George llamo al medico y de inmediato regreso a las oficinas del consorcio. La señora Elroy estaba muy preocupada pero al verla recostada tranquilamente en la cama decidió dejarla descansar y salió de la habitación. Gaby al sentirse sola de nuevo se levanto de un salto y saco su bolsa de viaje metiendo todo lo que podía meter, se llevaría solo lo que pudiera cargar y se llevaría la libreta de ahorros que el duque le había echo llegar, saco su bolso por el balcón y luego agarrada de la cornisa bajo al jardín para dirigirse a donde estaban los autos estacionados, a escondidas tomo un auto y salió a toda prisa de la mansión, dejando solo una nota sobre la almohada de Albert. El único que la vio salir fue el guardia de la puerta que le abrió la reja para que el auto saliera y la vio alejarse a toda prisa por la avenida principal. A media tarde mientras Albert estaba en una reunión Annie lo interrumpió, la muchacha iba con una expresión que denotaba preocupación, el se apresuro a atender a la muchacha mientras los socios se quedaban en la sala de juntas.

(Albert) [preocupado) pasa algo Annie?

(Annie) [nerviosas) La señora Elroy llamo de la mansión!

(Albert) [alterado) Paso algo con Gabrielle[tomándola por lo hombros) Se puso mal de nuevo?

(Annie) [tratando de sonar calmada) Ella no esta en la mansión, la han buscado y no la encuentran! La señora Elroy dice que dejo una nota en tu habitación y se llevo un auto!

(Albert) [sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el estomago) Saldré de la reunión y me iré a casa, dile a George que ponga en alerta a nuestra gente!

Entro rápidamente a la sala de juntas y dejo a Archie encargado del resto de la reunión mientras el salía a toda prisa rumbo a la mansión mientras ya George y toda su gente se movilizaban buscando, mas que nada por que George presentía que tenia algo que ver con el atentado anterior. Había hablado con la secretaria de Albert y esta le había comentado de la carta que había recibido en su correo proveniente de Europa, mas específicamente de Francia. Al llegar a la mansión Albert se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde la tía Elroy tenia en sus manos el sobre que la muchacha había dejado, sin esperar lo abrió y leyó las pocas líneas que habían en el.

**Albert**

**Lo siento, necesito un tiempo para solucionar mi pasado. No te preocupes, me voy con tu amor gravado en mi cuerpo. Por favor no me busques, moriría si algo te pasara por mi culpa. Recuerda que te amo mas que a mi vida.**

**Tu Gaby**

Al terminar de leer la nota Albert no sabia que sentir, no podía imaginar que seria tan grave para que ella saliera huyendo de ese modo, ahora podía comprender la desesperación con la que lo había amado en su oficina, había sido como una despedida en que ella trataba de mostrarle todo su amor. Albert paso el resto de la tarde buscando el auto que faltaba en la mansión, recurrió a todos los medio que podía, necesitaba encontrarla, si ella se había atrevido a huir dejándolo todo atrás debía estar muy asustada y el necesitaba protegerla. Con toda la preocupación que tenia la noche llego sin tregua, Albert caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca cuando vio entrar a George, desesperado lo tomo por la solapa del saco y le pregunto que había logrado.

(Albert) [fuera de si) donde esta ella George? Dime que la encontraste!

(George) [bajando la cabeza) lo único que logre saber es que salió a la carretera principal fuera de chicago pero no sabemos que rumbo tomo!

(Albert) [desesperado) Esto no puede ser! Por Dios que esta pasando con ella, en donde se encuentra[viendo a George con desesperación ella no esta bien George, su salud no esta bien!

(George) [viendo el reloj, ya pasaban de las doce de la noche) Debes calmarte William, si te alteras no lograras nada, debemos pensar con la cabeza fría!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en Nueva York en la mansión de Eleanor Baker la puerta principal parecía que se caería con los golpes que alguien daba. Terry bajo muy molesto por la hora que era pero al abrir, se quedo sorprendido de ver el estado que llevaba la muchacha que tocaba la puerta, en su rostro podía ver la angustia que la aquejaba. No pudo mas que hacerla pasar y llevarla a una de las habitaciones pues parecía que en cualquier momento la muchacha perdería el sentido, su rostro parecía fantasmal por la palidez que tenia. Candy se quedo asombrada al ver a Terry pasar hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo llevaba a Gaby apoyada en sus brazos hasta que la dejo sobre la cama.

(Candy) [entrando tras el) que pasa Terry? Que hace Gaby aquí?

(Terry) [preocupado) no lo se pecosa! No he logrado que me diga nada! Por favor trae un poco de te, esta muy fría!

(Candy) [saliendo) conseguiré algo para calmarla!

(Terry) [al quedarse solo con ella) Gaby, que haces aquí? Por que vienes así!

(Gaby) [hablando por fin) No me preguntes[abrazándolo) tengo miedo Terry!

(Terry) [asombrado, nunca la había visto así) A pasado algo? Por que vienes así?

(Gaby) [temblando) no me preguntes Terry! Tengo frio!

(Terry) [cobijándola con una manta y corriendo a encender la chimenea) Como se te ocurre venir sin abrigo en este frio!

(Gaby) [acostada comenzando a quedarse dormida) No sabia a donde ir! No tengo a donde mas ir!

Terry la vio quedarse medio dormida, parecía estar un poco mas relajada después de unos minutos, la habitación ya había comenzado a calentarse y Terry salió hacia la cocina en donde Candy preparaba el te. Al verla le pidió que dejara eso pues ella se había dormido.

(Terry) [serio) Ya no te preocupes pecosa, Gaby se a quedado dormida!

(Candy) [preocupada) que crees que haya pasado? Por que esta aquí[asustada) Habrá pasado algo con Albert?

(Terry) [reaccionando) Albert! Debo llamarlo y preguntarle que a pasado!

Los dos salieron hacia la biblioteca, ya casi eran las tres de la mañana pero seguramente si Gaby estaba allí en chicago aun debían estar despiertos. En la habitación en donde Gaby descansaba esta se levanto de un salto al haber abierto los ojos y buscado a Terry este no estaba, decidió salir al pasillo a buscarlos, lentamente bajo las escaleras y llego junto a la puerta del estudio, había encontrado un abrigo de Eleanor en la habitación y se lo había puesto, en la bolsa del vestido llevaba la carta que había recibido esa mañana, quería pedirle a Terry que le ayudara a decidir que hacer. Cuando escucho que Terry hablaba por teléfono.

En el estudio:

(Terry) Albert? Como estas?

(Albert) [al otro lado del teléfono) Estoy desesperado Terry, no encuentro a Gaby! Se ha ido y no se adonde!

(Terry) [sin pensar) por eso te llamo, hace una hora Gaby llego a la casa de mi madre, pero viene muy alterada Albert! Acaso discutieron?

Después de escuchar a su amigo Terry pudo sentir la desesperación de el y trato de tranquilizarlo.

(Terry) [sereno) no te preocupes Albert, ven lo antes posible yo cuidare de Gaby!

Colgó el teléfono y vio a Candy quien estaba pendiente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Después de ver la cara de preocupación de Terry pudo entender que Albert estaba pasando por una desesperación que no podía ni imaginar, pero la pregunta era que era lo que hacia Gaby tan lejos de chicago y por que había venido sin avisarle a Albert.

(Candy) [viéndolo con preocupación) Como esta Albert?

(Terry) [suspirando) esta muy confundido! Vendrá a primera hora, debe estar saliendo en este momento para acá, dice que Gaby tomo un auto de la mansión y salió sin avisar!

(Candy) [asombrada) Pero que pudo haber pasado para que ella saliera de esa forma!

(Terry) [serio) sea lo que sea va a tener que confiar en Albert y decirle toda la verdad!

Terry camino hacia la puerta del estudio y al abrirla se topo de frente con un puño que lo tumbo de espaladas sin previo aviso, desconcertado solo sintió cuando algo caía sobre su rostro y cuando se levanto escucho como la puerta principal se cerraba pesadamente y unos segundos después el motor de un auto que salía a toda prisa. Trato de correr hacia fuera pero cuando lo hiso solo vio las luces que se alejaban a toda prisa. Regreso al estudio y vio el sobre que estaba tirado en el suelo. Al abrirlo pudo entender todo, frente a el una pequeña nota de la nana de Gaby y un recorte de periódico en donde Gaby aparecía en la boda de Archie seguramente por el vestido que llevaba, aunque la cara no se le veía. La nota simplemente decía

**_Mi querida niña_**

**_Corres un grave peligro, eh escuchado que irán a buscarte para terminar con tu vida y con quien te protege. Huye mi niña y cuídate. Espero verte de nuevo algún día mi Sherry._**

**_Con amor_**

**_Agatha._**

Terry palideció por un momento y después de darle una corta explicación a Candy salió a prisa en su auto, tal vez lograría encontrar a Gaby antes que cometiera alguna locura. Horas después de haber salido Terry regresaba a la casa sin ninguna noticia. Un cardenal comenzaba a dibujarse en la quijada del muchacho y Candy no pudo hacer mas que tratar de desinflamarlo mientras Terry repasaba una y otra vez la nota de Agatha. Pasado del medio día Albert y George llegaban a la casa de Eleanor Baker en donde el mayordomo les abrió la puerta y se dirigieron al estudio donde Terry y Candy los esperaban.

(Albert) [al ver el golpe de Terry) Que te paso Terry?

(Terry) [burlón) tuve un encuentro con el puño de tu delicada esposa!

(Albert) [asombrado) en donde esta ella?

(Candy) [adelantándose) escucho que Terry te llamo y huyo!

(Terry) [bajando la mirada) fui tras ella pero no pude encontrarla! Y después…[haciendo una pausa)

(Albert) [desesperado) Después que? Terry habla!

(Terry) [serio) fui al puerto pero no logre llegar a tiempo, no pensé que ella fuera a tomar el barco!

(Albert) [abriendo grandes ojos) A donde fue Terry? Dime por Dios, no ves como estoy!

(Terry) [viéndolo a la cara) Va de vuelta a casa!

(Albert) [totalmente fuera de si) Como pudo hacerme esto! Por que me hace esto después de que sabe cuanto la amo?

(Candy) [sincera) Por que te ama se fue Albert!

(Albert) [tomando a Terry por la camisa) Hay algo que ustedes saben y necesito que me lo digan!

(Terry) [bajando la cabeza) Tienes razón Albert! No puedo decirte todo lo que debes saber pero si puedo decirte que ella esta en grave peligro[sin decir mas le entrego la carta de Agatha a Albert)

(Albert) [leyendo asombrado) Quien es esta mujer que mando esta carta?

(Terry) [sentándose) Agatha es la nana de Gabrielle!

(Albert) [sentándose frente a el) Que tiene que ver la nana de Gaby en todo esto? Quien trata de matarla y por que?

(Terry) [serio) Albert, yo no tengo derecho a faltar a mi palabra[asiendo una pausa) lo único que puedo decirte es que Gaby es mi mejor amiga! Y lo del rio de hace unos meses fue un atentado en su contra!

Terry comenzó a relatarle el asunto de los dos hombres que llegaron a Lakewood tratando de amenazarlo y averiguando el paradero de Gaby y que por el recorte del periódico intuía que ya sabían que la historia de la muerte de esta era falsa.

(Albert) [alterado) Pero como es posible que me hayan ocultado todo esto! Debieron decírmelo! Ella tenia que estar custodiada todo el tiempo!

(George) [rompiendo el silencio) William hay algo mas que debes saber!

(Terry) [asombrado) Por favor George! No nos corresponde hablar! Es ella quien debe decirle!

(George) [respirando profundo) el próximo barco a Londres sale mañana en la mañana!

(Albert) [viéndolo) hay algo que tu sabes y yo no George?

(George) [viéndolo serio) Solo se William que la dama correrá peligro durante el tiempo que este sola y debemos apresurarnos a partir!

(Albert) [viendo a Terry) Si es tan importante para ti , porque no me dijiste nada?

(Terry) [bajando la cabeza) Por que no puedo contrariar sus ordenes de silencio!

(Albert) [asombrado) Sus ordenes?[comprendiendo de repente la jerarquía que debía tener su esposa) Es que acaso ella puede pesar mas que tu ducado?

(Terry) [apretando las manos) No me preguntes mas por ahora! Yo te acompañare mañana!

(Candy) [decidida) Yo también voy!

(Terry) [viéndola) es mejor así! Prefiero tenerte a mi lado en el palacio de mi padre y no corriendo peligro aquí!

Albert no pudo decir mas, conocía muy bien que cuando Terry empeñaba su palabra no había poder humano que lo hiciera romperla. Debería esperar a aclarar todo con ella. Salió de la casa de Eleanor rumbo al puerto a comprar los boletos para el próximo barco, aparto tres camarotes contiguos, ya mañana saldría a un nuevo viaje que le traería muchas sorpresas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el barco, parada en cubierta una dama enfundada en un grueso abrigo con el que ocultaba su rostro veía hacia el horizonte que se alejaba esperando volver pronto. Había decidido viajar con su nombre de casada, no quería correr ningún riesgo, esperaba que al llegar a su destino pudiera encontrar el apoyo y la ayuda que tanto necesitaba. Cuanto le estaba pesando ser quien era, jamás había imaginado que le causara tanto daño su pasado. Sintiendo que el frio comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos decidió entrar en su camarote. Se sentía muy cansada, ya tenia mucho tiempo desde que había comido algo, volvió a salir del camarote y se dirigió al comedor, si necesitaba huir necesitaría todas las fuerzas que tenia para poder llegar a donde se dirigía. No sabia que esperar en cuanto llegara a puerto. La noche llego en medio del océano y decidió ir a descansar, descansaría todo lo que pudiera mientras pudiera, como buena trotamundos sabia que lo ideal antes de un viaje largo era descansar.

La mañana llego y en el puerto de nueva york tres caballeros y una rubia dama abordaban el barco que saldría esa mañana, el joven rubio estaba parado en la cubierta esperando ansioso que el barco zarpara, no sabia que era lo que encontraría al llegar pero fuera como fuera el encontraría a su mujer y no pararía hasta tenerla bajo su protección.

(Candy) [tomándolo del brazo) vamos adentro Albert, hace frio aquí afuera!

(Albert) [triste) No puedo estar tranquilo pequeña! Siento que ella me necesita!

(Candy) [abrazándolo) tienes que ser fuerte por ella Albert! No le servirás de nada si te enfermas antes de llegar a buscarla!

(Albert) [agachando la cabeza) ella se fue para protegerme cuando debería ser yo quien la protegiera!

(George) [tras ellos) Tanto así te ama William! Ahora nos toca encontrarla antes de que ellos la encuentren!

(Terry) [acerándose a ellos) hable con el capitán, prometió enviar un mensaje al otro barco para que la busquen y la entretengan mientras llegamos, solo hay que esperar que el clima mejore para que la señal pase!

(Albert) [caminando junto a Candy) Tengo que encontrarla Candy! No voy a volver hasta encontrarla!

Continuara…

Próximamente : Capitulo 16 : **Encuentros con el Pasado**

Nota:

Muchisimas gracias por seguir la trama de este fic. Espero les guste y sigan leyendo. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 16**

**Encuentros con El Pasado**

El puerto se veía lleno de gente que llegaba a recoger a sus familiares que llegaban mientras en el otro lado del puerto esperaban los que partirían de vuelta a América. El viaje al fin había terminado después de la tormenta y la niebla que había retrasado la llegada. En la cubierta del barco una silueta envuelta en un abrigo de viajero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una bufanda que le cubría hasta la quijada y una gorra que escondía su castaña cabellera esperaba su turno para descender a puerto. Lentamente comenzó a descender mientras abajo la gentes de aglomeraba saludando a sus familiares y amigos. Lentamente fue avanzando ente la multitud mientras un par de ojos al otro lado la observaban insistentes.

Del otro lado del muelle…

(Frank) [Tocando el hombro de su compañero) Gerard!

(Gerard) que pasa Frank?

(Frank) [Señalando) Creo que es ella!

(Gerard) [Agudizando la vista) Estas loco, ella esta en América!

(Frank) [Seguro señalando aun a la muchacha) Te digo que es ella!

(Gerard) [Incrédulo) Ese es un muchacho vagabundo[Caminado tras su compañero)

(Frank) [Casi gritando) Te digo que esa es Gabrielle Berthier!

Al escuchar Gaby voltio a ver hacia donde un par de hombres comenzaban a abrirse paso entre la multitud aglomerada, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, no los conocía pero tenia un mal presentimiento y si pensarlo comenzó a correr abriéndose paso entre la gente mientras los hombres avanzaban hacia ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado, podía sentir que los pasos de los individuos se acercaban cada vez mas a ella, estaba desesperada, no podía pensar mas que en escapar. Poco a poco logro salir de la multitud y comenzó a correr con todo lo que le daban las piernas y su pesado bolso, corrió sin rumbo fijo sin mirar atrás mientras los hombres apenas salían de entre la multitud y la veían de lejos que corría calle abajo y sin pensarlo salieron tras ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el barco mientras caminaban por la cubierta de repente Albert se paro en seco y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, su corazón estaba acelerado y le costaba respirar. Al darse cuenta Candy corrió de vuelta a donde el se había quedado parado, Terry y George se fueron tras ella.

(Candy) [preocupada) que te pasa Albert?

(Terry) [viéndolo pálido) te sientes bien Albert[sorprendido) vamos a llevarlo al camarote! Esta respirando con mucha dificultad!

(Albert) [asustado) Gaby! Que te esta pasando mi amor!

(George) [alejándose) iré por el medico mientras lo llevan al camarote!

Candy y Terry lo llevaron despacio hasta su camarote, parecía que estaba fuera de si, solamente repetía el nombre de Gaby mientras su corazón seguía a mil por hora. George regreso con el medico quien lo reviso y después de administrarle un calmante lo dejo recostado en su camarote mientras salía a cubierta en donde lo esperaban sus tres acompañantes.

(doctor) [viendo a George quien era el mayor) el señor Andley se encuentra bajo mucha presión, al parecer a estado muy tenso últimamente, le administre un calmante y con suerte dormirá un rato. Si se pone mal por favor no duden en llamarme!

(George) [asintiendo) muchas gracias doctor así lo haremos!

(Terry) [al irse el medico) que habrá pasado para que Albert se pusiera así?

(Candy) Es como si el presintiera que algo malo esta pasando con Gaby!

(George) [viendo a Terry) hace un momento hable con el capitán, dice que el mensaje no logro pasar por el mal tiempo que hemos tenido! El barco de la señora Gabrielle atraco esta mañana!

(Terry) [caminando de un lado a otro) Entonces ella ya esta en tierra! Seguramente eso es lo que tiene alterado al pobre Albert!

(Candy) [abrazando a Terry) El puede presentir lo que ella esta pasando!

(Terry) [soltando a Candy) voy a entrar a ver si puedo tranquilizarlo!

Candy se quedo preocupada mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, al verla tan triste George se acerco a ella y dulcemente la cobijo entre sus brazos, no sabia por que pero la tristeza de la pequeña de su amigo Albert le causaba un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Dejo que Candy llorara como una niña por su padre que sufría mientras el la sostenía dándole todo su apoyo. Dentro del camarote Terry veía a Albert sentado en la cama, a pesar del calmante no podía dormir.

(Terry) Como te sientes Albert?

(Albert) [mas tranquilo por el sedante) Ella esta mal Terry, puedo sentirlo, ella esta mal[enojado) y yo aquí tal lejos de ella amigo!

(Terry) [tratando de tranquilizarlo) No te preocupes Albert, la vamos a encontrar, ahora mismo le mandare un mensaje al duque para que comience a buscarla!

(Albert) [decidido) Yo no voy a perderla Terry! Aunque tenga que matar a cuantos amenacen a mi preciosa te juro que no voy a perderla!

(Terry) [sonriendo) Vamos a encontrarla y te juro que voy a ayudarte a volver con ella sana y salva a casa!

Los dos se vieron mientras sonreían, pasara lo que pasara ellos la iban a encontrar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En chicago Archie se encargaba de todo en ausencia de Albert y George, se encontraban en una junta cuando Annie entro al despacho, ella estaba a cargo de la cena benéfica de los socios del consorcio que se llevaría a cabo esa semana. Al entrar Annie saco unas carpetas en donde llevaba las invitaciones de los socios y después de entregarlas todos comenzaron a salir dejando a solas a los jóvenes Cornwell.

(Archie) [sonriéndole) como vas con los preparativos Annie?

(Annie) [recogiendo las carpetas) todo va muy bien, hasta ahora solo e tenido un contratiempo!

(Archie) [curioso) que contratiempo es ese?

(Annie) [seria) Albert me pidió explícitamente que invitara a los Montgomery a la cena pero no he podido encontrar a Adam y en la mansión no me permitieron ver a Eliza!

(Archie) [asombrado) Y por que no te dejaron verla?

(Annie) [preocupada) No quisieron decírmelo pero la empleada se veía muy nerviosa[suplicante) Archie yo se que no te llevas bien con ella pero podrías averiguar que sucede!

(Archie) [pensativo) ya hablaste con Niel de esto?

(Annie) [suspirando) ya le hable pero al parecer a el tampoco a querido recibirlo y el esta preocupado también!

(Archie) [decidido) envía la invitación por correo y agrega una nota en nombre de Albert diciéndoles que esperamos verlos a ambos! Si Adam sigue interesado en infiltrarse en nuestros negocios vamos a hacerlo creer que lo dejaremos participar con la familia y encárgate de agregarlos en todas las invitaciones de los eventos que el consorcio Andley organice, en cuanto veamos que Eliza no esta bien podremos intervenir.

(Annie) [sonriendo) voy a agregarlos en la lista de organizadores de la subasta de día de gracias! Así tendrán que aparecer en las reuniones de los preparativos!

(Archie) [sonriendo mientras la abrazaba) desde cuando te volviste tan astuta en este negocio?

(Annie) [atrevida) hay cosas de mi que usted aun no conoce señor Cornwell[después de decir esto salió coquetamente del despacho)

La señora Cornwell se había convertido en todo un estuche de sorpresas sin que su joven esposo se diera cuenta como, ahora le parecía aun mas cautivadora que cuando eran novios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las calles de Londres después de haber pasado varias horas sin detenerse Gaby se encontraba en una calle de los barrios bajos, se sentía agotada había corrido durante horas sin parar hasta que había sentido que los había perdido. No tenia idea de quienes eran esos hombres pero sabia que no podía dejarlos acercarse a ella. El estomago le dolía levemente y las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo enorme que había tenido que hacer para continuar corriendo después varias horas. Sin pensarlo y con mucho cuidado busco un lugar en donde pasar la noche, si fuera verano podría optar por algo al aire libre pero debido a la época y a la ventisca que había prueba inminente que nevaría pronto. Decidió buscar una pensión discreta en donde no llamar la atención. Llego a una pequeña casa de huéspedes y entro a pedir una habitación.

(Gaby [enronqueciendo la voz mientras tapaba parte de su rostro con la bufanda y la gorra) necesito una habitación para esta noche?

(Encargada) [tomando una llave) vienes solo muchacho?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) estoy solo de paso por la ciudad!

(Encargada) [apuntando en el libro de registro) Cual es su nombre?

(Gaby) [sacando dinero suficiente) Me llamo Patrick White[pagando)

La encargada le entrego la llave de su habitación y le indico en donde se encontraba, unos minutos después Gaby se encontraba bajo la regadera dándose un baño para después meterse bajo las sabanas. Necesitaba reponerse un poco y parecía que el haber corrido bajo el frio invernal no le había caído del todo bien, comenzaba a sentir que tenia un poco de fiebre pero seguramente era solo el cansancio. Durmió toda la noche sin recordar que no había comido en todo el día. Durante los siguientes dos días caminos sin parar por veredas y callejones tratando de no llamar la atención mientras los dos hombres del puerto habían conseguido mas gente que comenzaba a buscarla. El duque de Grandchester por su parte había recibido el cablegrama que Terry enviara desde el barco y se encontraba en ese momento camino al puerto a recibir a su hijo y sus acompañantes mientras su gente recorría las calles también en busca de la muchacha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el puerto Albert y sus acompañantes descendían por la rampa hacia donde el duque los esperaba con un par de hombres que lo acompañaban a todos lados desde que había regresado de América y encontrado aquella amenaza en su casa.

(Terry) [abrazando a su padre) Que tal papa!

(Richard) [saludando a todos con una venia) me alegra que al fin lleguen! Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí de inmediato!

Todos subieron a los autos que traía el duque y salieron rumbo al castillos Grandchester, al llegar pasaron al salón en donde Eleanor los esperaba, al verlos entrar los saludo y luego abrazo dulcemente a su hijo y a su nuera.

(Richard) [serio) me sorprendió mucho cuando recibí noticias de ustedes diciéndome de la llegada de Gabrielle, es una lastima que el mal tiempo no permitiera que la noticia llegara antes, me hubiera gustado estar en el puerto para recibirla y traerla segura a mi casa!

(Albert) [preocupado) ha sabido algo de ella duque?

(Richard) [bajando la mirada) lamentablemente no! Pero me entere que los hombres que llegaron a Lakewood a hablar con Terry están aquí y que son acompañados de muchos hombres de mala reputación!

(Albert) [poniéndose de pie) No entiendo que esta pasando aquí[molesto es hora que alguien me diga que diablos pasa con mi esposa? Porque esta corriendo tanto peligro?

(Richard) [caminando hacia la chimenea) Eso es algo que no podemos discutir sin su autorización!

(Albert) [perdiendo la paciencia) realmente no me interesa que diablos pasa, solo quiero recuperar a mi esposa y protegerla!

(Richard) [poniéndole una mano en el hombro para calmarlo) mis hombres no han dejado de buscarla desde que recibí noticias de su llegada, solo espero que no se dirija a Paris!

(George) [antes que Albert preguntara algo) Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir con los hombres del duque a buscar, si ella los ve sin reconocer a ninguno pensara que son los mismos que la persiguen para matarla y se esconderá de ellos, lo mejor es que vea caras conocidas!

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie) creo que George tiene razón, debemos salir con los hombres de papa a buscarla antes de que se aleje mas de nosotros.

Los cuatro aprovecharon que aun quedaba un poco mas de luz de día y salieron a buscar unas horas, era lo menos que podían hacer para tratar de tranquilizar y mantener ocupada la mente de Albert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casi en las afueras de Londres Gaby caminaba lentamente, se sentía muy cansada y el dolor en su vientre se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, en los últimos tres días había tenido que huir de varios hombres que la habían perseguido, lo que no sabia era que algunos de esos hombres habían sido enviados por el duque para protegerla. Sabia que estaba cerca de los limites de parís cuando sintió nuevamente que un hombre la seguía desde no muy lejos, sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar mas rápido nuevamente hasta un pequeño mercado en donde se mesclo con la gente que compraba mientras buscaba un lugar en donde refugiarse y poder descansar un poco. A lo lejos vio una iglesia muy vieja y sin pensarlo entro y se sentó unos minutos en el lugar mas escondido que pudo encontrar los mas alejado de la vista de los que entraban. El sacerdote de la iglesia la vio entrar y pudo ver que trataba de esconderse de algo o de alguien, minutos después vio entrar a un hombre que comenzó a caminar entre las bancas mientras la muchacha que había entrado se escondía detrás de uno de los altares. El sacerdote amablemente se dirigió al hombre para tratar de averiguar que era lo que buscaba, este al verse descubierto y dado que no veía mas gente en el lugar salió sin decir nada. El sacerdote espero unos minutos antes de acercarse al altar en el que había visto a la muchacha acurrucarse.

(padre Dupont) [sonriendo cálidamente) ya puedes salir hija! Ese hombre se a marchado!

(Gaby) [poniéndose de pie lentamente) muchas gracias padre! Perdóneme por haberme escondido tras el altar!

(Padre Dupont) [con voz tranquila) no te preocupes hija, creo que al santo no le molestara haberte ayudado!

(Gaby) [sonriendo levemente) Creo que ya puedo irme! Gracias por todo padre!

(Padre Dupont) [viéndola agotada) tal vez deberías descansar un poco hija!

(Gaby) [temblorosa) no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo padre! Debo irme!

Se despidió del párroco y al caminar hacia la salida no pudo dar un paso mas y ante la mirada preocupara del párroco cayo al suelo por un dolor insoportable en el vientre que la hizo perder el sentido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo del duque Albert se doblaba con un fuerte dolor en el estomago que lo hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento, era extraño pero no se había estado sintiendo bien desde que habían llegado, parecía muy cansado y casi no comía. Estaba realmente preocupado.

(Candy) [acercándose) Albert, creo que deberías descansar un poco! Deja que Terry y el duque se encarguen por unas horas! Además George esta afuera con los hombres buscándola!

(Albert) [sudando frio) Algo le acaba de pasar a mi preciosa, Candy[llorando) no se cuanto pueda seguir aguantando!

(Terry) [acercándose) parece que uno de los hombres de papa la vio ayer, pero tal como George dijo en cuanto lo vio comenzó a correr!

(Albert) [alterado) ella estaba bien?

(Terry) [bajando la cara) parece que no se veía muy bien! El hombre dijo que le había parecido verla un poco pálida y ojerosa!

(Albert) [caminando hacia la puerta) no puedo permanecer mas tiempo aquí, voy a salir a buscarla!

(Terry) [serio) Albert!

(Albert) [volteando a ver) Si Terry?

Albert no supo que era lo que había pasado solo sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones y después todo se le hizo negro.

(Candy) [corriendo hacia Terry que traía a Albert sobre el hombro) Terry que hiciste!

(Terry) [viéndola) El no puede salir en estas condiciones Candy, el necesita descansar aunque sea un par de horas! No lo e visto dormir desde que llegamos y eso no le hará bien!

(Candy) [sonriendo dándose por vencida) llevemos a Albert a su cama!

Terry coloco a Albert en la cama mientras Candy y Eleanor lo atendían, el salió dela casa junto con el duque, necesitaban recoger algunos informes que el duque había pedido. Con suerte pronto sabrían de donde venia el peligro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya entrada la noche después de dos días en el dispensario de la pequeña Iglesia junto a muchos otros enfermos Gaby despertaba después de haber pasado toda la tarde con una punzada fuerte, en los últimos dos días había estado conversando con un muchacho sin voltear a verlo por el dolor que la doblaba. Aun sentía un leve dolor en el vientre pero la punzada que la había echo perder el sentido en varias ocasiones ya casi había desaparecido. Pesadamente se sentó en el pequeño catre en donde se encontraba y comenzó a ver para todos lados. Un joven muchacho estaba en el catre de junto y al parecer también sufría de insomnio ya que a pesar de lo avanzada de la noche seguía despierto, al parecer trataba de arreglar un viejo radio con mucha dificultad por lo rustico de los instrumentos que tenia a la mano.

(Gaby) [tratando de sonreír) perdone, en donde estamos?

(muchacho) [sin voltear a ver) para serle sincero no tengo idea! Yo llegue aquí hace una semana, pero a usted la trajeron hace dos dias. Realmente se veía muy mal!

(Gaby) [sonriendo apenas) Estoy muy cansada pero no creo poder dormir!

(muchacho) [extendiendo la mano) podría alcanzarme un poco de algodón, necesito limpiar estas piezas y la monja que me cuida no me quiso dar mas!

(Gaby) [alcanzando un poco de algodón de la mesa de junto) mi nombre es Gaby, solo estoy de paso por aquí, tu como te llamas!

(muchacho) [encogiendo los hombros) creo que me llamo Alister, al menos eso decía el uniforme con el que me encontraron!

(Gaby) [tratando de recordar en donde había escuchado ese nombre) De donde eres?

(muchacho) [trabajando en el aparato) el padre Dupont dice que tengo acento Americano! La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien de donde vengo! Solo se que antes de ser enviado de dispensario en dispensario era piloto!

(Gaby) [curiosa) y como sabes que eras piloto?

(muchacho) [volteando a ver hacia la luz) porque traía paracaídas!

Al ver aquellos ojos y aquel rostro Gaby no podía creer lo que tenia frente a ella, sus ojos estaban totalmente desconcertados, frente a ella tenia al muchacho aquel que había visto no muchos meses atrás en el retrato de la mansión de las rosas. Estaba confundida, si no mal recordaba Albert y Candy le habían contado que ese muchacho había muerto en un accidente aéreo en la guerra pero ahora lo tenia frente a ella, su rostro era mas maduro pero su ojos eran los mismo, los mismos que los de Archie. Sentía que el aire le faltaba nuevamente y comenzó a respirar agitada frente a la mirada del joven que no podía moverse de la cama debido a una lesión en las piernas que al parecer no había sido bien cuidada. El muchacho se estiro lo mas que pudo para tratar de llamar a alguien que ayudara a la dama. Pero al parecer la monja de turno no se encontraba.

(Alister) [preocupado) Se siente bien señorita?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) perdón, es que yo te conozco y aun no puedo creer que estas aquí[asombrada) todos creen que estas muerto!

(Alister) [emocionado) usted sabe quien soy[agitado) yo no puedo recordar mucho, solo tengo recuerdos que no logro conectar!

(Gaby) Tu nombre si es Alister! Tu eres Alister Cornwell Andley!

(Alister) [curioso) y tu como sabes quien soy yo?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Porque yo conozco a tu hermano y a tus primos! Archie, Candy, Niel y Eliza! Y a tu tía Elroy!

(Alister) [serio) es una vieja muy amargada!

(Gaby) [riendo) entonces a ella si la recuerdas?

(Alister) [triste) Como me gustaría poder volver a casa!

(Gaby) [tocándole el brazo) Te prometo que lo harás pronto! Es un milagro que te encontrara en un lugar como este!

Los dos conversaron por el resto de la noche hasta que sonaron las campanadas de la primera misa. Mientras Alister comenzaba a dormirse Gaby se levanto y camino hacia la pequeña iglesia en donde pudo ver al párroco que estaba atareado, sin pensarlo se acerco a el, este al verla la saludo.

(Padre Dupont) buenos días hija! Como te sientes?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) muy bien gracias! Le agradezco que me ayudara nuevamente!

(Dupont) Solo hicimos lo que creímos necesario! Pero no deberías estar caminando aun hija, no te hará bien en tu estado!

(Gaby) [extrañada) en mi estado?

(Dupont) [asombrado) Acaso no sabes que estas embarazada hija mía?

(Gaby) [sentándose al sentir sus piernas tambalear) Embarazada?

(Dupont) [sentándose junto a ella) ya veo que no lo sabias! Por como venias puedo atreverme a preguntar, estas en problemas?

(Gaby) [preocupada) padre necesito confesarme!

(Dupont) [sonriendo comprensivo) prefieres hacerlo aquí o en el confesionario?

(Gaby) [sonriendo levemente) aquí estará bien!

(Dupont) empieza cuando quieras hija!

(Gaby) [tomando aire) mi nombre es Gabrielle, Sherry Rochelle Berthier York, y estoy huyendo porque quieren matarme!

(Dupont) [asombrado al reconocer el nombre) Por Dios hija que haces, que haces por estas calles sin protección?

(Gaby) huyendo padre! Hasta hace unas semanas estaba en América escondiéndome pero me encontraron, ahora no se que hacer! Además el joven que estaba junto a la cama donde me pusieron! Yo lo conozco es sobrino de mi esposo!

(Dupont) [sorprendido) Vaya que la providencia te a traído hasta acá hija mía! Ese pobre muchacho ha estado vagando de dispensario en dispensario desde hace mucho tiempo y no a recibido ningún tratamiento adecuado para su recuperación!

(Gaby) [decidida) Yo quiero llevármelo de aquí pero no se que voy a hacer! Si sigo huyendo puedo perder a mi hijo! No puedo seguir caminando como hasta ahora!

(Dupont) [suspirando) hija, yo te diría que puedes quedarte pero aquí no tendrías ninguna protección, ya viste que ese hombre entro ayer a buscarte, igual podrá entrar otro uno de estos días y entonces lograran acabar contigo!

(Gaby) mi hermano esta muy lejos de aquí y temo que me encuentren antes de llegar a el! Mi tío también esta lejos, aunque esta mas cerca que mi hermano Alex, pero tal vez lo tienen vigilado! Necesito poner a Alister en un lugar seguro y encontrar un refugio para mi!

(Dupont) [pensativo) Lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar un lugar muy publico para esconderte! Tienes dinero suficiente?

(Gaby) [asintiendo con la cabeza) Pero si voy a un lugar publico van a encontrarme mas fácilmente!

(Dupont) [sonriendo) Pero no podrán tocarte! Te aconsejo el Savoy, tienen muy buena seguridad y con tu estatus seguro que nadie lograra tocarte! Por lo menos hasta que tu tío te envié ayuda para protegerte!

(Gaby) [pensativa) Podría llevarme a Alister y conseguir que un medico lo vea!

El párroco sonrió al ver que había podido ayudar a la muchacha y que el joven piloto se iría al fin a donde pudieran realmente ayudarlo. Después de conversar un rato mas el párroco salió de la iglesia a conseguir un carruaje de los mas caros ya que los que estaban persiguiendo a la muchacha no podrían adivinar que ella utilizaría un servicio de esos mientras huía de ellos. En la parroquia las monjas alistaban a Alister para ser trasladado al carruaje en lo que Gaby sacaba uno de los mejores vestidos que llevaba en su bolso y la insignia de su familia para poder conseguir toda la protección que pudieran en el hotel que el párroco había sugerido, definitivamente el tenia razón, el mejor lugar para esconderse seria a la vista de todos. El carruaje llego y ella subió después de acomodar al muchacho dentro y despidiéndose del padre salió rumbo a Londres de nuevo. Horas después ya entrada la tarde el carruaje llegaba al hotel Savoy y de este bajaba una dama de paso seguro y porte elegante, si alguna vez le iban a servir las lecciones aburridas de sus instructores esta seria. Se dirigió al mostrador y espero a que la atendieran, el encargado se acerco a ella y después de una rápida vista pudo notar el símbolo que adornaba el vestido de la dama y de inmediato se puso a la orden.

(encargado) [apresurado) Mi lady, es un grato placer tenerla con nosotros!

(Gaby) [indiferente) deseo la mejor suite que tenga! Tengo un amigo en el carruaje que no se encuentra bien y necesito que lo lleven con cuidado a la suite y traigan al mejor medico que encuentren!

(encargado) [nervioso) de inmediato mi lady, puedo servirle en algo mas!

(Gaby) [serena) necesito seguridad en las puertas y balcones de la suite, no deseo ser molestada!

(encargado) [asintiendo obediente) Por su puesto mi lady todo lo que desee será puesto a su disposición!

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos) necesito enviar un mensaje al duque de Grandchester!

(encargado) [alcanzándole papel y lápiz) aquí tiene mi lady!

(Gaby) [escribiendo una nota y cerrando el sobre) necesito que lo entreguen esta misma noche!

(encargado) [haciendo una venia) así se hará[buscando su equipaje con la mirada) permítame llevarla a su suite!

(Gaby) [altiva) necesito que en cuanto venga mi equipaje lo haga subir a mi habitación! Mientras necesitare que me envíen de la mejor tienda ropa para el caballero que me acompaña y para mi!

(encargado) [abriendo la puerta de la suite) el caballero es su prometido mi lady?

(Gaby) [altiva) en cuanto tenga la ropa hágala traer a mi habitación y llame al medico que le pedí[sin decir mas entro seguida por Alister quien era llevado por dos empelados y colocado en una amplia cama de una de las recamaras de la suite)

El medico y la ropa llego casi de inmediato debido a la importancia de la dama que lo había solicitado. Después de atender al paciente el medico confirmo lo que el padre había dicho mientras Alister escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación.

(Gaby) [preocupada) como lo encontró doctor?

(doctor) [preocupado) Veo que a pasado mucho tiempo sin el tratamiento adecuado!

(Gaby) [seria) eso me temo! Usted cree que se recupere totalmente?

(doctor) [suspirando) si toma el tratamiento que le deje y recibe una buena terapia creo que en unos seis meses estará caminando de nuevo y si sigue con la terapia podrá volver a correr!

(Gaby) [sonriendo tranquila) Se lo agradezco mucho doctor!

(doctor) [haciendo una venia) fue un gusto conocerla su majestad!

Gaby lo encamino a la puerta donde se encontró a la gente que venia con la ropa que había pedido, el medico se fue mientras los empelados de la tienda de ropa acomodaban todo en los armarios de las habitaciones.

(Gaby) [pagando la ropa) muchas gracias por todo!

(empleados) [haciendo una venia) a sus ordenes su majestad!

Los empleados salieron dejando en Gaby un mal sabor de boca al haber escuchado esas palabras de los empleados. Mientras en la cabeza de Alister daba vueltas una pregunta ¿Quién era esa mujer que lo ayudaba?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el castillo Grandchester llegaba un mensaje al tiempo que Albert bajaba al salón después de despertar tras otro golpe que Terry le propinara en el abdomen. Albert vio al duque abriendo un sobre en el salón y se acerco a ver si eran noticias de su esposa, la cara del duque tenia los ojos abiertos enormemente mientras su boca comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa. Al ver al rubio acercarse le sonrío.

(Albert) [acercándose) alguna novedad duque?

(Richard) [guiándolo al salón donde estaban los demás) recibí un mensaje de Gabrielle[vendo a Albert) dice que tenemos que ir al Savoy a recoger a alguien que conocen! Me pide que haga lo posible por hacerlo llegar a ustedes en América!

(Candy) Ella no sabe que estamos aquí! A quien encontraremos en el hotel?

(Albert) [caminando a la puerta) No lo se pero yo voy a ese hotel ahora mismo!

Todos los demás lo siguieron y subieron a dos vehículos que iban custodiados por otros dos en donde iban los hombres del duque. Después de unos momentos llegaban al centro de Londres y se estacionaban frente al Savoy. El duque se dirigió al mostrador y pidió que les llevaran a la habitación de Gabrielle. Después de un momento los cuatro caballeros y la rubia llegaban a la puerta de la suite en donde por orden de Gaby el encargado les habría la puerta y los conducía a la habitación de Alister, al llegar a la puerta los dejo solos. El duque abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba alumbrada por completo, al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al joven sentado en la cama arropado hasta la cintura que les sonreía al verlos.

(Candy) [siendo la primera en reaccionar) Es el[llorando) es Stear[corriendo a abrazarlo)

(Alister) [al reconocerla) Candy eres tu[recibiéndola entre sus brazos)

(Terry) [acercándose con lagrimas en los ojos) esto es un milagro! Estas vivo mi amigo genio!

(Alister) [sonriendo) Terry! Eres Terry verdad!

(Candy) [tomando a Albert de la mano quien lloraba de la emoción) mira quien esta aquí Stear!

(Alister) [sonriéndole) Tu eres Albert verdad?

(Albert) [riendo) si soy yo! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar? Pero necesito saber como llegaste aquí?

(Alister) [serio) Una amiga de la familia me encontró en un dispensario y me dijo que iba a ayudarme!

(Albert) [ansioso) sabes quien era esa amiga?

(Alister) [serio) al principio pensé que era solo una conocida pero después de lo que paso no se que pensar!

(Albert) [curioso) A que te refieres Stear?

(Alister) [pensativo) A la forma que tienen de tratarla desde que llegamos, al principio pensé que era una vagabunda, pero al entrar aquí su vestuario era diferente y todo mundo la llamaba su alteza real, todo es muy confuso!

Terry y el duque solamente se veían las caras, estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que Gaby había permitido que la llamaran. Nunca antes había utilizado ningún emblema para aprovecharse de nadie y su comportamiento siempre había sido todo lo contrario de lo que Stear decía.

(Albert) [desesperado) en donde esta ella Stear?

(Stear) [pensativo) Creo que esta en la habitación de junto!

Albert salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta contigua y sin tocar tomo la manija y la giro, al abrir la puerta la vio parada frente a la ventana, vestía un camisón de lino y estaba de espaldas.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 17 : **Revelaciones**

Yajaira


	17. Chapter 17

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 17**

**Revelaciones**

La puerta se abrió y Albert se quedo parado viendo a la mujer que estaba frente a el de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana con un hermoso camisón de lino blanco, el no podía moverse al fin después de tantos días volvía a tenerla frente a el, quería abrazarla, reclamarle, besarla, torturarla por haberlo echo desesperar por su ausencia. Ella estaba viendo por la ventana, con una mano agarraba la cortina de terciopelo estrujándola levemente mientras con la otra sostenía su vientre por la fuerte punzada que de nuevo se dejaba sentir. Apenas pudo volver hacia la puerta cuando lo vio allí parado viéndola fijamente, por un momento quiso correr hacia el, refugiarse entre sus brazos, pero el dolor no la dejaba moverse. El comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente pero apresuro el paso al ver que las piernas de ella se doblaban mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

(Albert) [tomándola en brazos) aquí estoy mi amor! Ya todo paso!

(Gaby) [llorando) no deberías estar aquí Albert! No quiero que nada te pase por mi culpa!

(Albert) [al ver las manos de ella sosteniendo su vientre) Que pasa mi amor?[preocupado) Te sientes mal preciosa?

(Gaby) [desvaneciéndose) estoy bien!

El duque entro a la habitación en donde Albert sostenía en brazos a Gaby mientras la colocaba sobre la cama inconsciente.

(Richard) [al ver el semblante de la joven) tenemos que sacarla de aquí Albert! En el palacio estará mas segura mientras logramos averiguar quien la persigue!

(Albert) [poniéndose de pie) tenemos que hacer que esa gente crea que ella sigue aquí en el hotel!

(Richard) [asintiendo) seguiremos alquilando la suite a nombre de ella y dejaremos unos cuantos hombres por si se presentan esos matones!

(Albert) [con el rostro frio) quiero ser el primero en ponerles las manos encima a esos malnacidos!

(Terry) [entrando) como esta ella?

(Albert) [viéndola) Creo que no muy bien! Debemos llevarla al palacio de tu padre y hacer que un medico la vea!

(Terry) [acercándose a ella) debemos sacarlos antes de que se alborote la gente por la presencia de los escoltas de mi padre en el lobby y en los autos de afuera!

Los dos asintieron y después de poner un abrigo a Gaby y solicitar una silla de ruedas para Stear el grupo de gente salió del hotel dejando a cuatro corpulentos hombres al servicio del duque instalados en la suite. Aparentarían que la muchacha estaba en el lugar custodiada por guardias de seguridad. Albert salió con Gaby en brazos cubriéndole el rostro subió al primer auto junto al duque mientras Terry se iba con Candy y Stear. Al llegar al palacio, mientras Eleanor y Candy acomodaban a Stear en una habitación, Albert entraba a la suya con su esposa en brazos que parecía no querer despertar. Estuvo esperando por un tiempo que le pareció interminable hasta que ella comenzó a moverse justo cuando el medico entraba a revisarla, Albert tubo que salir de la habitación para dejar que el medico hiciera su trabajo.

(Candy) [tocándole el brazo) Albert! Stear quiere verte!

(Albert) [sonriendo preocupado) me imagino que debe estar muy confundido!

(Candy) [sonriendo) tiene algunas cosas en blanco, pero recuerda muchas![bajando el rostro) le dije quien eras! Y quiere verte!

(Albert) [nervioso) le dijiste que soy el tío abuelo William?

(Candy) [sonriendo) Si! Y esta feliz de saberlo, pero necesita hablar contigo![abrazándolo) Ve con el, yo me quedare pendiente de Gaby!

Albert asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían dado a Stear. Al entrar lo encontró sentado en medio de la hermosa cama con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro al verlo llegar.

(Stear) [sonriendo) así que tu eres el tío abuelo William que tanto queríamos conocer?

(Albert) [riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza) Creo que no soy lo que esperabas!

(Stear) [desilusionado) y yo que estaba perfeccionando mis ungüentos para las arrugas que quería darte cuando te conociera!

(Albert) [riendo de buena gana) creo que tendrás que dárselos a la tía Elroy!

(Stear) [sonriendo) Candy me conto de Ian!

(Albert) [asombrado) vaya, como que Candy no pierde su don informativo!

(Stear) [haciendo una mueca) quien diría que la vieja tía Elroy hubiera vivido un romance[pensativo) eso quiere decir que si fue joven alguna vez!

(Albert) [viéndolo con los ojos brillosos) cuanto sufrimos cuando te creímos muerto!

(Stear) [triste) me imagino como debe haberse sentido el pobre Archie![bajando la mirada) fui un tonto al venir a esta horrible guerra!

(Albert) [abrazándolo fuertemente) pero gracias a Dios pudimos recuperarte muchacho!

(Stear) [llorando de emoción) siempre quise conocerte para agradecerte todo tu apoyo y cuidados!

(Albert) [separándose) ya imagino la cara que pondrán en casa cuando sepan que estas vivo!

(Stear) [preguntando apenado) tío, yo no quise preguntarle a Candy pero [pausando) han sabido algo de mi novia Patty?

(Albert) [sonriendo) Ella sigue aferrada a tu recuerdo sobrino[al ver el rostro del muchacho iluminado) ella te sigue amando!

(Stear) [feliz) me gustaría poder ir a casa!

(Albert) [asintiendo) en cuanto pongamos en orden el asunto de tu muerte podremos sacar el documentos que te deje viajar y entonces volveremos a casa!

(Stear) [curioso) quien era la dama que me trajo hasta acá?

(Albert) [sonriendo) esa es mi esposa!

En el momento que Stear lo iba a felicitar por su futuro hijo, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Terry que venia avisar a Albert que el medico ya había terminado con Gaby y ahora revisaría a Stear. Albert salió y hablo con el medico antes de ir con su esposa.

(medico) [sereno) señor Andley su esposa se encuentra bien aunque un poco estresada, necesitara reposo por un par de días y luego podrá salir a caminar un poco! Eso le hará muy bien para su animo!

(Albert) [preocupado) pero doctor esta no es la primera vez que pierde el conocimiento de esa forma!

(medico) [quien estaba de acuerdo con la dama) es normal, después de haber pasado muchos días sin comer como debe y caminando de la forma que lo hizo!

(Albert) [serio) muchas gracias doctor, voy a verla!

Albert se alejo y entro de nuevo en la habitación en donde Gaby lo esperaba para tener una larga platica que tenían pendiente desde hacia mucho tiempo.

(Albert) [cariñoso) como te sientes?

(Gaby) [sonriendo levemente) mejor!

(Albert) [poniéndose serio) que bueno por que creo que necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas!

(Gaby) [seria) tu dirás!

(Albert) [sentado en la orilla de la cama) podrías comenzar diciéndome con quien me case!

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada) prométeme que me escucharas hasta que termine y no me abandonaras! Por lo menos no ahora!

(Albert) [tomándole la mano) no pienso ir a ningún lado!

(Gaby) [tomando aire) mi madre era Heather Victoria York Grandchester, y mi padre fue Lois Philippe Marie Alexander Berthier[levantando la mirada) soy hermana de su majestad Alexander Berthier rey de Francia!

(Albert) [con los ojos completamente desorbitados) Que?

(Gaby) [recordando) Salí de casa cuando mi madre murió! Lo deje todo para ser yo misma, lo demás de la historia tu lo conoces!

(Albert) [caminando de un lado a otro) y por que nunca me lo dijiste? Por que ocultarme todo esto?

(Gaby) [bajando la cara) por que quería que me amaras a mi! Sin importar lo que soy si no quien soy por dentro!

(Albert) [decepcionado) Y no me creíste digno de saber tu secreto!

(Gaby) [llorando) pensaba abandonarlo todo para poder quedarme con mi amado vagabundo!

(Albert) [sorprendido) tanto me amas?

(Gaby) [viéndolo) dejaría todo por el padre de mi hijo!

Albert estaba petrificado al escuchar esas palabras, no podía pronunciar palabras ante aquella declaración de amor incondicional, y ahora encima estaba lo ultimo dicho por aquella que era su esposa, lo había llamado el padre de su hijo. Esto si que no lo esperaba.

(Albert) [caminando torpemente hacia la cama) Como has dicho?

(Gaby) [temblando) que vamos a tener un hijo!

(Albert) [comprendiendo) fue por eso que dejaste de huir!

(Gaby) [llorando) no quiero perder a mi hijo![viéndolo) y no quiero perderte a ti!

(Albert) [abrazándola) nunca mas dejare que te alejes de esta forma![acariciándole la cara) debiste decirme lo que pasaba, yo te hubiera protegido!

(Gaby) [llorando) tengo tanto miedo Albert! No quiero que nada malos les pase por mi!

(Albert) [acomodándose junto a ella) nada va a pasar! El duque y yo nos encargaremos de todo!

(Gaby) [abrazándolo) Albert?

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro dulcemente) si preciosa!

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos) yo soy; Gabrielle Sherry Rochelle Berthier York!

(Albert) [besándola) tu eres simplemente mi Gaby!

(Gaby) [recostándose en su pecho) que pasara cuando me encuentren?

(Albert) [serio) No pasara nada por que el duque ya esta cerca de averiguar quien te persigue! Después podremos volver a casa para tener a nuestro hijo!

(Gaby) [suspirando) por lo menos todo esto trajo algo bueno[viéndolo) a tu sobrino Stear!

(Albert) [besándola dulcemente) y a ti!

Los dos se quedaron en la cama conversando hasta que el sueño la venció y Albert salió al salón para ver que pasos seguirían ahora que ya estaba a salvo con ellos. Al entrar al salón se dirigió al duque y su hijo que conversaban muy serios.

(Albert) [serio) así que usted es el tío de Gaby y tu eres su primo?

(Richard) [sereno) veo que al fin han hablado!

(Terry) [sonriendo) creo que ahora sabes de donde salió tan terca y malcriada!

(Albert) [suspirando) y yo que creí que con uno como tu ya tenia bastante! Pero ahora resulta que mi mujercita también tiene tu carácter!

(George) [entrando) buenas tardes[viendo a Albert) William ya envíe un aviso a la familia en chicago! Les dije que hubo un error y que pronto llevaremos al joven Alister a casa!

(Albert) [asintiendo) debemos apresurarnos a solucionar esto! Quiero que mi hijo nazca en América!

(Terry) [sorprendido) Que dices Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo) Que Gaby y yo tendremos un hijo!

(Richard) [completamente encolerizado) pero como se a atrevido a hacer semejante cosa?

(Albert) [sorprendido ante tal pregunta) Como, que como me he atrevido? Gabrielle y yo somos marido y mujer!

(Richard) [caminando encolerizado de un lado a otro) eso será en América pero aquí esto es un desastre! No tiene idea de lo que esto provocara!

(Terry) [pensativo) Ella será repudiada por su acto inmoral!

(Albert) [confundido) Como puede ser inmoral embarazarse de su esposo?

(Richard) [tomándolo de la solapas) Por que ella no esta casada bajo la ley inglesa!

(George) [acercándose) en eso se equivoca señor Duque!

Todos voltearon a ver a George quien en ese momento sacaba algo de su chaqueta, y lo ponía sobre el escritorio del duque quien se apresuro a revisar los documentos que el fiel George traía.

(George) [viendo a Albert) Me tome la libertad a petición de la señora Gabrielle de registrar el matrimonio con las autoridades Inglesas en América, al día siguiente del matrimonio!

(Albert) [asombrado) tu lo sabias todo George?

(George) [asintiendo) solo lo necesario para tomar cartas en los asuntos correspondientes!

(Richard) [viendo los sellos en orden) Como es posible que el parlamento no ha sido notificado?

(George) [mostrando otro documento) me tome la libertad de solicitar discreción en nombre de la señora Andley!

(Albert) [dando la mano a su amigo) Siempre sacándome de problemas verdad amigo!

(George) [sonriendo) fue un placer William! Con su permiso voy a descansar un poco!

Sin decir mas George se retiro a descansar ya que había pasado todo el día dando vueltas con los tramites de Stear. Los tres caballeros dejando de lado el incidente se dispusieron a hablar lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Las investigaciones del duque no avanzaban mas por falta de evidencias y no podían sacar a Gaby de nuevo y exponerla, por lo menos no en su condición actual. Mientras tanto Candy dejaba dormido a Stear y se dirigía a la habitación de Gaby.

(Candy) [entrando) se puede?

(Gaby) [recostada) hola pecosa de Terry!

(Candy) [sonriendo) hola preciosa de Albert![poniéndose en jarro) que buena nos la hiciste! Mira que tumbar a mi marido de esa forma y hacer desesperar a Albert!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) no se como pude tumbar a Terry, si que se me hincho la mano después! Se ve que es una cara dura!

(Candy) [riendo) yo nunca lo había visto caer así![viéndola mas seria) hablaste con Albert?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) ya lo sabe todo[sonriendo) ahora si puedes decir que eres una princesa!

(Candy) [sentándose junto a ella) mi príncipe de la colina no podía casarse con nadie mas que con una princesa[aclarando) aunque esta sea tan malcriada como mi Terry!

(Gaby) [sonrojada) Terry a sido muy bueno conmigo, lamento haberle pegado de ese modo, pero tenia que huir!

(Candy) [recostada junto a ella) el lo entiende! Pero de todos modos lamentamos mucho no haber podido ayudarte mas!

(Gaby) [levantándose lentamente) Candy! Acompáñame!

(Candy) [saltando de la cama) a donde crees que vas?

(Gaby) [guiñando el ojo) sígueme y veras!

Gaby salió lentamente de la habitación seguida por Candy. Al bajar las escaleras se puso de puntitas y se dirigió a la cocina, desgraciadamente no contaba con que la puerta de la biblioteca se abriera en ese momento dejándolas al descubierto frente a los tres caballeros que salían. Las dos se quedaron de un hilo al ver la cara de desapruebo de los caballeros.

(Richard) [acercándose a ella) A donde crees que vas?

(Albert) [molesto) se supone que debes guardar reposo!

(Gaby) [señalando con el dedo) voy a traer comida a la cocina!

(Terry) [reprochando) Candy!

(Candy) [señalando) yo vengo contra mi voluntad!

(Gaby) [viéndolos serios) paso algo mas que aun no se?

(Richard) [tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la biblioteca) aparte de tu embarazo?

(Gaby) [sonrojada) apenas me entere hace unos días cuando perdí el conocimiento y me llevaron al dispensario; donde estaba Stear[viendo a Albert) Padre Dupont fue muy amable conmigo, me gustaría mucho poder ayudarle en el dispensario, les hacen falta muchas cosas!

(Albert) yo me encargare de eso antes de irnos!

(Richard) [serio) me gustaría saber si tienes alguna idea de quien pueda estarte persiguiendo?

(Gaby) [confundida) no lo se, por eso iba a casa para que Alex me protegiera!

(Richard) [frente a ella) esa no es buena idea! Las condiciones de Francia en este momento no son nada buenas y el debe tener muchos problemas ahora!

(Gaby) [serena) yo lo se! Pero tal vez en el palacio no me persigan!

(Terry) [serio) mi padre cree que estarás mejor aquí! Además nosotros estaremos pendientes de todo, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada!

(Gaby) [poniéndose de pie) yo no quiero que tomen mas riesgos por mi! Lo que quiero saber es quien me persigue y ponerle fin a esto!

(Albert) eso es lo que queremos todos pero por ahora nos quedaremos aquí!

Después de conversar Gaby fue enviada a su habitación en compañía de Candy mientras los caballeros se quedaban en la biblioteca a discutir el asunto de seguridad para el palacio. Al salir al salón principal grande fue la sorpresa de Gaby al ver al hombre que la hubiera seguido dentro de la iglesia entrar por la puerta de enfrente, sin pensarlo pego un grito tan fuerte que hizo gritar también a Candy la cual sin pensarlo lanzo un fuerte puntapié a la entrepierna del hombre mientras Gaby le acertaba un puñetazo en el rostro para después salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Los hombres de la biblioteca salieron a tiempo para verlas correr rumbo a la cocina, al ver en dirección de donde venían se encontraron al jefe de seguridad del duque doblado a medio salón tratando de recuperar el aire. Terry y el duque fueron a levantar al pobre hombre mientras Albert se encaminaba hacia la cocina topándose con las dos damas que venían de vuelta con sendos sartenes en mano para darle su merecido al intruso.

(Albert) [asombrado) a donde creen que van con eso?

(Candy) [nerviosa) que no ves que hay un intruso en la casa?

(Albert) [señalando) vengan conmigo en este momento!

Los tres llegaron al salón en donde el pobre Matt trataba de respirar profundo para recuperar el aire. Al verlas regresar con sartenes en mano el pobre hombre casi sale corriendo si no es por que Terry aun lo sostenía.

(Richard) [sorprendido de verlas con armas contundentes en mano) se puede saber que pretenden al atacar a mi jefe de seguridad?

(Gaby) [bajando el sartén) tu jefe de seguridad?

(Terry) [serio) Si! Este es Mathew el jefe de seguridad de papa! El fue el que te siguió hace unos días para protegerte pero te le perdiste!

(Candy) [bajando el sartén también) yo solo vi el pánico de Gaby y reaccione! Lo siento!

(Gaby) [aun agitada) yo pensé que era uno de los hombres que me quieren matar!

(Richard) [serio) debimos suponer que creerías que todos los que te perseguían era para hacerte daño! Lo lamento!

(Matt) [apenas) yo también! Ya veo que no es tan indefensa como creí!

(Gaby y Candy) [al unísono) perdón!

El duque, Terry y Albert no pudieron aguantar mas y comenzaron a reír al imaginar la suerte del pobre Matt si ellos no hubieran aclarado el punto a tiempo. Las dos muchachas entregaron los sartenes y con la cara totalmente sonrojada subieron las escaleras. En la sala los tres caballeros se quedaban escuchando el informe del apenas repuesto Matt.

(Richard) [preocupado) que a pasado? Por que volviste tan pronto?

(Matt) [respirando mas aliviado) tal como lo pensamos, dos hombres entraron esta tarde a la suite de la dama!

(Albert) los capturaron?

(Matt) [serio) solo a uno de ellos, el otro murió después de dispararle a Jake, no tuve mas opción que disparar también!

(Terry) [preocupado) Jake esta bien?

(Matt) [asintiendo) solo fue un rozón en la pierna, estará en el hospital un par de días no mas!

(Richard) [preocupado) No creí que atacaran tan pronto!

(Albert) [secundándolo) Ella no tenia ni un día de haberse registrado!

(Matt) Señor, me temo que quien sea que quiera matar a la dama tiene mucha prisa por lograrlo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos días después en América la señora Elroy recibía el cablegrama de George. Al leerlo la dama palideció y callo sentada en su sillón completamente consternada, si William había encontrado a Stear entonces quien era el muchacho en la urna familiar. De inmediato llamo a Archie quien iba llegando a la mansión como todas las noches a darle los informes a la dama. Al verla pálida en su sillón se apresuro a preguntar que sucedía.

(Archie) [preocupado) se siente bien tía Elroy?

(Elroy) [consternada) William se a enterado de una cosa terrible!

(Archie) [temiendo lo peor con el asunto de Gaby) Que a pasado tía?

(Elroy) [mostrándole el cablegrama) sucede que hemos enterrado un cuerpo equivocado!

Archie se apresuro a leer el cablegrama que simplemente decía:

Londres 15 de Octubre 1,918

Familia Andley

Hubo grave equivocación, pronto llevaremos a casa al joven Alister, en cuanto preparemos traslado. Encontramos a la señora Gabrielle. Pronto anunciaremos fecha de regreso. Favor preparar todo para nuestra llegada.

George

(Archie) [alterado) entonces a quien enterramos en lugar de mi hermano? En donde ha estado su cuerpo todos estos años!

(Elroy) [descompuesta) mi pobre muchacho fue a parar a una urna común!

(Archie) [llorando de impotencia) como es posible que nos hayan enviado el cuerpo equivocado! Pobre mi hermano, y nosotros llorando otro cuerpo que no era el suyo!

(Elroy) [poniéndose de pie) debemos hacer tramites para sacar el cuerpo de ese muchacho de la urna de tu hermano! Debemos trasladarlo al cementerio y prepararla para nuestro Alister!

(Archie) [tomando aplomo) yo me hare cargo de todo tía! Usted no se preocupe.

Los pobres no tenían idea que habían tomado mal el mensaje del cablegrama y se preparaban para otro doloroso sepelio. Grande seria su sorpresa unas semanas después.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el palacio del duque este salía con su esposa ya que había conseguido unos contactos en el parlamento que probablemente podrían ayudarle con el asunto de seguridad de Gabrielle ya que el hombre que habían capturado en la suite lo habían entregado a las autoridades y de algún modo había aparecido muerto al día siguiente, era mas que todo un te social pero si en algo podía ayudarle por su puesto que asistiría. Por su parte Albert y George llevaron a Alister a las autoridades pertinentes para demostrar que aun estaba con vida y que habían cometido un error al darlo por muerto, de esta forma el estaría listo para viajar de vuelta a casa cuando solucionaran todo que esperaban fuera pronto. En el palacio del duque de Grandchester Terry dejaba a su esposa y su prima en el palacio junto a la servidumbre y los guardias de seguridad mientras el tomaba un caballo y se dirigía al bosque de la propiedad pues habían visto algunos movimientos de gente extraña esa mañana. Una hora después mientras todos estaban fuera Candy y Gaby caminaban por el gran salón, era extraño pero desde hacia un rato no veían a ninguno de los sirvientes del palacio y sin pensar Candy camino hacia el pasillo mientras Gaby se dirigía a la puerta. Después de escuchar unos disparos en la puerta de entrada Candy vio como Gaby subía las escaleras y la empujaba hacia una habitación.

(Gaby) [asustada) vete por la ventana Candy, busca a Terry y dile que intentare llegar a donde el ya sabe[viendo hacia las escaleras corre Candy!

(Candy) [asombrada) que esta pasando?

(Frank) [subiendo las escaleras) aquí esta! Ya la tenemos!

Candy corrió a la ventana y salió por ella, mientras Gaby corría hasta el otro lado del pasillo y bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras traseras. Candy había logrado escabullirse por el jardín hasta la caballeriza en donde tomo un caballo al tiempo que veía por la ventana como otro tipo acorralaba a Gaby y comenzaba a arrastrarla en dirección de donde venia el primer hombre que había corrido tras ella. Sin pensarlo sabiendo que ella no podría sola, monto el caballo y salió por la puerta trasera de la caballeriza, galopo a toda prisa hasta donde sabia que Terry estaba con los otros custodios de su padre. Este al verla llegar tan aprisa ajoto su caballo para ir a su encuentro.

(Candy ) [agitando la mano mientras lo llamaba) Terry!

(Terry) [llegando hacia ella) que haces aquí Candy? Donde esta Gaby?

(Candy) [alterada) se la llevaron Terry! Unos hombres entraron al palacio y se la llevaron!

(Terry) [cabalgando de vuelta haciéndole señas a los escoltas) que paso con los escoltas del palacio?

(Candy) [cabalgando junto a el) no lo se Terry pero después de unos disparos ella me empujo a una habitación y me dijo que saliera por la ventana y te dijera que intentaría llegar a donde tu sabes!

(Terry) [rayando el caballo y desmontando de un salto) entonces no viste que se la llevaran?

(Candy) [desmontando también) los vi llevársela a la fuerza mientras tomaba el caballo! Ellos iban armados Terry ten cuidado!

Terry entro a la parte trasera del jardín seguido por los escoltas y Candy mientras iban buscando, al llegar al salón principal pudieron ver a uno de los escoltas tirado en la entrada, no se movía por lo que pudieron adivinar estaría muerto o inconsciente. Mientras Candy se quedaba con un par de escoltas en el salón principal mientras Terry corría a las habitaciones a buscar si Gaby había logrado escabullirse de esos hombres. Pero al no encontrarla bajo de nuevo encontrándose con Albert y George que traían a Alister de vuelta y habían corrido al ver a los hombres muertos en la entrada del palacio, al ver el rostro de Terry; Albert pudo adivinar que lo peor había sucedido.

(Albert) [alterado) que paso Terry? En donde esta Gaby?

(Terry) [furioso) se la han llevado Albert! Entraron mientras aseguraba los terrenos del bosque, parece que mataron a los escoltas de afuera y entraron por ella!

(Albert) [viendo a Candy con los escoltas) hace cuanto fue eso?

(Candy) [agitada) hace unos minutos Albert! Gaby me mando salir por un balcón para ir por Terry y ellos se la llevaron!

(Richard) [entrando a prisa con Eleanor) que a pasado aquí?

(Albert) [totalmente fuera de si) esos asesinos se la han llevado! Salgamos tras ellos!

(Terry) [tranquilizándose) Gaby le dijo a Candy que intentaría escapar para esconderse donde solo yo se!

(Richard) [viéndolo tan seguro) entonces será mejor que comiencen a buscar por allí!

(Albert) tenemos que buscar por las calles, si no logro escapar alguien debió ver por donde se fueron!

(George) [tranquilizándolos) debemos tomar con calma todo esto antes de perder el control![viendo a Albert) debemos tomar en cuenta que la señora Gabrielle es una mujer de muchos recursos y si ella dijo que podría escapar hay que tomarlo como una muy buena posibilidad!

(Terry) George tiene razón, que los escoltas vayan a buscar mientras nosotros vamos por los alrededores de la propiedad, si no lograron meterla al auto seguro estarán cerca!

(Albert) [desesperado) salgamos de una vez por todas!

(Richard) [viendo a Albert) será mejor que vayan armados! Si esos hombres pudieron con los escoltas de la casa deben ser muchos y están armados!

(Albert) [asintiendo) estoy de acuerdo!

El duque los condujo al pequeño estudio junto a la biblioteca en donde tenia sus armas de casa y sus colecciones y armo a los jóvenes que saldrían en busca de la muchacha. Cuando estaban a punto de salir con los escoltas Terry se detuvo al ver como Candy quien había permanecido junto a Stear caía al suelo sin sentido después de palidecer. La había visto un poco agitada después de llegar de vuelta al palacio pero lo había atribuido a la cabalgata que habían echo apresuradamente. Corrió hacia ella y trato de levantarla pero el duque se la arrebato de las manos.

(Richard) [levantando a Candy) no te preocupes Terry tu madre y yo nos encargamos de Candy!

(Stear) [alentándolo) vete con ellos Terry, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Candy!

Terry muy a su pesar salió corriendo tras los demás, si Gaby lograba escapar de esos hombres el era el único que sabría a donde se dirigiría.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 18: **Verdades Y Dolores**


	18. Chapter 18

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 18**

**Verdades y Dolores**

Tres vehículos se enfilaban por una calle del centro de Londres, en uno de ellos dos hombres discutían entre si el lugar en donde debían entregar a su prisionera que ahora después de un par de fuertes golpes en la cara se encontraba quieta y habían podido cargarla para colocarle en el asiento trasero junto a Frank. Habían estado hablando de cuanto saldría beneficiado su jefe al deshacerse de ella. Gaby escuchaba todo mientras trataba de enfocar sus ideas poco a poco, el golpe que había recibido en el rostro le había dejado un labio roto y un ojo muy adolorido, noto que el auto de enfrente en algún momento había virado a la izquierda y el de al lado había seguido derecho cuando ellos cruzaron a la derecha. Debía actuar antes de que notaran que estaba despierta, sin pensarlo al llegar a la siguiente esquina con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta del coche que había frenado levemente para cruzar y ante la mirada de los mercaderes cercanos se lanzo fuera del auto para luego comenzar a correr por la avenida mientras el auto frenaba y comenzaba a virar para perseguirla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el palacio del duque el medico revisaba a Candy que se había puesto mal de repente mientras Eleanor y Alister esperaban en el pasillo recibir noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. El duque se encontraba en el teléfono arreglando lo de los guardias que habían sido masacrados fuera de su palacio y ponía en alerta a las autoridades. Al revisar el palacio encontraron a la servidumbre encerrada en los sótanos pues habían sido amenazados por la gente que había entrado al palacio. Los ocho guardias que cuidaban el palacio habían caído bajo los disparos de los invasores pero solo dos de ellos habían fallecido. Matt se hacia cargo de los heridos y los llevaba al hospital con ayuda de otros hombres mientras diez nuevos hombres montaban guardia al rededor del palacio. El duque llego junto a su esposa al tiempo que el medico salía de la habitación de Candy.

(Eleanor) [Preocupada) que pasa con Candy doctor?

(Doctor) [Sonriendo) al parecer la cabalgata que realizo la muchacha le provoco un leve mareo pero no es nada de este mundo en su condición!

(Richard) [Asustado) Y cual es su condición doctor?

(Doctor) [sonriendo) la joven señora Grandchester esta embarazada!

(Eleanor) [emocionada) Candy esta embarazada?

(Doctor) [riendo al ver el brillo en los ojos de los futuros abuelos) así es duquesa, su nuera debe tener por lo menos mes y medio de gestación!

(Richard) [aun asombrado) Terry va ser padre!

(Eleanor) [ilusionada) mi hijo va ponerse tan feliz[viendo a Stear quien se había quedado mudo con la noticia) te sientes bien Alister?

(Stear) [asintiendo) Candy, la pequeña pecosa va a ser mama!

(Eleanor) [empujando la silla de Stear dentro de la habitación) Candy hija mía, como te sientes?

(Candy) [sonriente) feliz, pero preocupada por Gaby!

(Stear) [tomándole la mano) no te preocupes Candy, estoy seguro que Albert y Terry la traerán de vuelta!

(Candy) [asintiendo) yo se que harán todo lo posible!

(Richard) [entrando) Hija te felicito! Vas a hacer que Terry se vuelva loco de alegría!

(Candy) [con la mirada iluminada) Terry y yo queríamos un hijo desde que nos casamos, yo se que se pondrá muy feliz!

(Stear) [sonriendo) es increíble que el tío abuelo y Terry vayan a ser padres casi al mismo tiempo!

(Candy) [feliz) cuando Annie y Patty se enteren se van a poner feliz!

(Eleanor) [seria) solo esperemos que esta incertidumbre se acabe pronto y podamos estar mas tranquilos.

(Richard) [saliendo) No se preocupen pronto se acabara esto! Yo me encargare de que así sea!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el bosque cerca de la ciudad, Gaby caminaba rápidamente mientras su falda iba haciéndose tiras mientras avanzaba rumbo a la cabaña que años atrás utilizaran con Terry cuando querían esconderse de sus deberes aburridos o de alguna travesura que merecía un buen castigo. Ella sabia que ese seria el lugar mas seguro en el que Terry la encontraría. No podía darse el lujo de trepara a los arboles para avanzar entre las ramas pues temía ser vista desde lejos, había tenido que tirarse varias veces al suelo para escuchar que tan lejos venían los pasos de sus perseguidores y definitivamente ellos estaban ganando terreno, el frio era intenso y ella llevaba solamente una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto que se había puesto esa mañana y una chaqueta que la verdad no era muy abrigadora pero dadas las circunstancias le servía de protección. Al fin llego a la antigua vereda que recorrían con su amigo de la infancia y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la vieja cabaña de piedra que se encontraba en una pequeña colina rodeada de muchos arboles en la propiedad de los Grandchester que seguramente había servido de vivienda a algún guardabosques hacia mucho tiempo atrás, pero Terry y ella habían procurado mantenerla en condiciones de ser utilizada como refugio hasta por varios días cuando deseaban escapar de todo y dedicarse a divertirse y portarse como lo que eran, un par de malcriados amantes de las travesuras. Llego hasta la puerta y entro poniendo una gruesa tranca al cerrar para que no pudieran entrar, tenia que ganar tiempo hasta que Terry y Albert llegaran por ella, estaba casi segura de haber perdido a los hombres en el bosque hasta que escucho ruidos fuera, no muy lejos. Desesperada fue al viejo armario a ver si conseguía el rifle que el duque le hubiera regalado a Terry hacia mucho tiempo y que el siempre escondía en la cabaña para protegerse de cualquier inconveniente. Al fin pudo dar con el rifle pero al buscar municiones solo pudo encontrar unas cuantas, solo podía esperar que fueran suficientes, el rifle no había sido utilizado en por lo menos unos cuatro años pero estaba muy bien guardado y parecía estar en condición de ser usado, lo cargo con las pocas municiones que encontró y se acerco a la ventana para ver si podía distinguir algo, no quería disparar sin ver antes pues sabia que Terry y Albert estarían por llegar también. Frank y Gerard habían logrado reunir a su gente y estaban dispersos por el bosque donde la vieran entrar hacia momentos atrás y habían logrado seguirle la pista, no tardaron en distinguir la cabaña a lo lejos y estaban cerca. Terry, Albert, George y un grupo de escoltas ya estaban entrando al bosque también cuando habían visto un par de hombres armados lo que les indico claramente que la muchacha si había logrado escapar, con suerte y había llegado al refugio y estaría a salvo, pero esos hombres estaban pisándole los talones por lo que apresuraron el paso, Albert iba seriamente preocupado pues sabia de la condición de su mujer y no quería correr ningún riesgo de que ella pudiera ponerse mal nuevamente. Avanzaban lo mas rápido que podían cuando el primer disparo se dejo escuchar, Albert sintió que un frio lo sacudía cuando escucharon otros tiros mas seguido del primero, sin perder tiempo los escoltas comenzaron a correr tras los dos jóvenes que eran seguidos de cerca por George.

(Frank) [fuera de la cabaña) esa desgraciada esta armada!

(Gerard) [gritando a los hombres) Rodeen la cabaña, si no podemos sacarla viva la tendremos que sacar muerta!

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar por todo el rededor de la cabaña tratando de atinar a las partes que no eran de piedra, con suerte alguna bala daría en el blanco y ella tendría que dejar de disparar o en el mejor de los casos morirse para que el trabajo terminara de una vez por todas, eran tantos los disparos que se escuchaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando los escoltas del duque habían comenzado a disparar al aire a sus espaldas pues no querían que una bala perdida le diera a la dama, al verse rodeados los perseguidores dela muchacha comenzaron a huir del lugar seguidos por algunos escoltas dejando solo a seis entre los cuales estaban Frank y Gerard que al verse rodeados y sin municiones comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los hombres que ya habían llegado hasta ellos, Terry, Albert y George se habían lanzado contra los hombres y sostenían una fuerte batalla mientras dentro de la cabaña al verse rodeada de disparos y quedarse sin municiones Gaby se había acurrucado contra una pared debajo de una pequeña mesa de gruesa madera. Ya no escuchaba mas disparos solo un montón de improperios que se dejaban escuchar fuera de la cabaña en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos hombres aquellos que la habían golpeado y sus empleados contra la gente del duque seguramente. Fuera de la cabaña ya los escoltas del duque tenían sometidos a varios de los hombres mientras Terry sostenía contra el suelo con una de sus rodilla encajada en la espalda de Frank, Albert había descontado a Gerard y se dirigía a la cabaña cuando George vio que Gerard sacaba un arma para disparar al rubio, sin perder un segundo George había apuntado el rifle que llevaba y un disparo se escucho nuevamente, Terry estaba desconcertado, Albert volteo rápidamente para ver a George sosteniendo el rifle después de haber disparado a Gerard que estaba en el suelo sosteniendo un arma en su mano y comenzando a caer muerto por el impacto del tiro que había atinado directo en su pecho, una vez mas Albert agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a George y corrió a la cabaña.

(Albert) [tirando la puerta y entrando) Gaby mi amor, donde estas?

(Gaby) [al escuchar la voz de el) Albert! Eres tu?

(Albert) [corriendo hacia ella) Gaby, somos nosotros! Ya todo paso preciosa sal de allí[ayudándola a salir de debajo de la mesa) ya todo paso mi amor!

(Gaby) [abrazándose a el fuertemente) eres tu Albert!

(Albert) [alejándose para verla de frente) pero que te hicieron[los ojos del rubio se llenaron de ira al ver el cardenal en el rostro de ella y el labio partido brutalmente)

La ayudo a salir de la cabaña pero al ver al hombre que Terry sostenía que claramente por su atuendo se notaba que debía ser el jefe de los bandidos se aparto de Gaby y ante la mirada de un asombrado Terry agarro por las solapas a Frank y comenzó a sacudirlo diciéndole un par de improperios para luego comenzar a propinarle un golpe tras otro, Terry estaba asombrado pero al ver el rostro de su amiga no pudo mas que comprender la rabia que su amigo podía estar sintiendo en ese momentos, necesito la ayuda de George para alejar al rubio del masacrado Frank pues Albert estaba tan fuera de si, que si no lo controlaban mataría a golpes al bandido ese. Albert se libero pesadamente del agarre de Terry y George y dándose la vuelta volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a Gaby mientras su respiración se calmaba poco a poco. Ella lo veía atónita, jamás lo había visto con esa rabia que había en sus ojos después de verle el rostro golpeado. Ella se abrazo fuertemente a el y luego vio que un par de autos con la insignia del duque llegaban, Albert la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta uno de los autos en donde luego se subieron Terry y George para comenzar el camino de regreso al palacio. Al llegar Albert entro con Gaby del brazo, esta al ver a Eleanor corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, no había dicho ni una palabra en el camino de regreso. Eleanor la abrazo fuertemente y la llevo a su habitación mientras el duque hablaba con su hijo y Albert quienes lo llevaron a fuera para que viera a los hombres que habían capturado.

(Richard) [atónito viendo a Frank) No puede ser!

(Albert) [viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del duque) que pasa? Acaso conoce a estos hombres?

(Richard) [comenzando a entender) solamente a ese hombre del abrigo azul!

(Terry) [sorprendido) entonces sabes para quien trabaja?

(Richard) [palideciendo) será mejor que vayamos adentro!

Los cuatro entraron mientras Matt y su gente se hacían cargo de los hombres capturados, esta vez no cometerían el error de llevarlos a las autoridades, sin antes pensar bien los pasos a seguir. En la habitación de Gaby Eleanor abrazaba a la muchacha que no había parado de llorar y no decía palabra alguna. Parecía que había algo que le dolía profundamente.

(Eleanor) [acariciándole la cabeza maternalmente) ya paso todo hija! Ya estas a salvo nuevamente!

(Gaby) [levantando el rostro) hay Eli, siento que el alma se me hace trizas!

(Eleanor) [viendo algo extraño en sus ojos) que a pasado hija? Por que tienes esa mirada?

(Gaby) [levantándose) debo hablar con tío Richard! Todos estamos en grave peligro!

(Eleanor) [poniéndose de pie) hija me estas asustando! Por que dices que estamos en grave peligro?

(Gaby) [saliendo por la puerta) debo ver a tío Richard!

Bajo las escaleras rumbo a la biblioteca y entro sin tocar, dentro estaban el duque, Albert, Terry y George. El duque no había dicho palabra desde que entraran a la biblioteca y caminaba de un lado a otro ante la mirada inquieta de todos cuando la vieron entrar a ella con el rostro encolerizado y triste.

(Albert) [caminando hacia ella) Gaby, pasa algo?

(Richard) [viéndola a la cara) ya sabes de quien se trata verdad hija?

(Gaby) [ahogando las lagrimas) si tío, ya se de quien se trata!

(Albert) [perdiendo la paciencia) de quien se trata?

(Richard) [serio) y que quieres hacer? Sea lo que sea veré como puedo ayudarte!

(Gaby) [con rostro endurecido) quiero consultar al parlamento!

El duque asintió con la cabeza y haciéndole una seña a Terry y George salieron dejando a Albert en la biblioteca junto a su esposa. Ya el les explicaría a ellos lo que Gaby tenia que hablar con su esposo.

(Albert) [ acercándose) Gaby, que es lo que esta pasando!

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada) Ya se quien quiere matarme!

(Albert) [tomándole la barbilla para que lo viera a la cara) tan grave es que te pone tan mal?

(Gaby) [llorando) Es mi hermano! El es quien quiere matarme!

(Albert) [asombrado) Estas segura Gaby? Tal vez malentendiste!

(Gaby) [negando con la cabeza) eso es lo que mas duele! Estoy completamente segura que es Alex quien mando a esa gente! Ellos fueron los del rio en Lakewood y los del muelle cuando llegue!

(Albert) [abrigándola con sus brazos) que es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

(Gaby) [hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el) necesito tu fuerza, para hacer lo que debo hacer!

(Albert) [besándole la frente) voy a estar a tu lado, no dejare que me apartes, aunque me lo pidas!

(Gaby) [besándolo dulcemente) no podría pedirte que te alejes cuando serás la única familia cercana que me quede después de esto!

(Albert) [sentándose junto a ella en el sillón) que vamos hacer?

(Gaby) [seria) vamos a quitarle lo que quiere conseguir con mi muerte!

(Albert) esto tiene algo que ver con la situación que el vivirá al terminar la guerra?

(Gaby) [asombrada) tu sabes lo que sucederá a la corona de Francia?

(Albert) [asintiendo) se que pronto la corona de Alex Berthier no será reconocida como un reino si no solamente República, se dice que a partir de diciembre de este año el no podrá seguir usando la corona si no que pasara a ser un reinado sin corona! Pero no entiendo que es lo que el pueda ganar con tu muerte!

(Gaby) [tomando la mano de Albert) cuando papa se caso con mama, el había enviudado de la madre de Alex, eso es algo que casi nadie sabe pues se guardo muy en secreto. Mi madre era la heredera condesa de York, yo como su hija tome su lugar cuando ella murió, esa fue su herencia para mi y tío Richard a sido mi representante ante el parlamento desde entonces, en caso de mi muerte el podría tomar posesión de todo lo que mama dejo pues casi nadie conoce la verdad de que el no es hijo de mi madre. Después de diciembre tal vez quiera dejar Francia y tomar posesión del ducado de York en mi lugar, así no tendría que soportar la humillación de que le retiren la corona!

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro) Y que es lo que piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes todo?

(Gaby) [recostándose en su hombro) voy a contar toda la verdad ante el parlamento y ellos decidirán si pueden ayudarme! Esto no solo me afecta a mi si no que al parlamento Ingles también!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry estaba muy consternado con lo que el duque le había confesado, y mas aun cuando el perdió los estribos y el conde lo había enviado a su habitación diciéndole que Candy lograría calmarlo, quien se creía el duque que era para mandarlo a su cuarto a estas alturas. Entro a la habitación y vio a Candy sentada en la cama, se veía hermosa aun cuando la había visto desfallecida antes de salir a enfrentar la locura que había enfrentado. Se sentó pesadamente junto a ella y guardo silencio.

(Candy) [sonriéndole) Terry, que paso? Por que vienes así si tu madre dice que lograron encontrarla!

(Terry) [suspirando) hay pecosa! Siento que las cosas solo pueden empeorar!

(Candy) [acurrucándose en sus brazos) yo creo que puedo decirte algo que te alegrara mucho!

(Terry) [sonriendo) a estas alturas lo dudo un poco[abrazándola) primero dime como te sientes?

(Candy) [haciendo pucheros) el medico dijo que estoy enferma por tu culpa!

(Terry) [preocupado) estas enferma Candy?[reaccionando) por mi culpa?

(Candy) [susurrándole al oído) vamos a tener un bebe?

(Terry) [impresionado) mi amor, estas embarazada!

(Candy) [sonriéndole feliz) estoy embarazada!

(Terry) [tomándola entre sus brazos) que alegría pecosa! No sabes cuan feliz me haces!

(Candy) [sonriendo) un hijo tuyo y mío Terry, te imaginas?

(Terry) [besándola) te amo tanto pecosa!

Terry estaba tan feliz que por un momento olvido la tormenta que pronto se desataría al llegar la gente que su padre había convocado en el palacio. Se quedo junto a Candy haciendo planes de lo que harían cuando regresaran a América.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A primera hora del día siguiente el duque de Grandchester salía con sus escoltas rumbo al parlamento, pronto podría al fin respirar mas tranquilo, el día anterior al comunicarse con los miembros del consejo estos habían llegado a la conclusión que el asunto era de la importancia suficiente para presentar el caso ante el rey, ya que inmiscuía al atribulado rey vecino y no pensaban admitir que este viniera a infiltrarse en asunto que eran exclusivamente de la nobleza Inglesa. Eso no lo permitirían y mucho menos al tratarse de la vida de quien llevara el titulo en ese momento, eso definitivamente era del interés exclusivo del rey ya que el mencionado ducado en cuestión pertenecía a la casa de York de la cual el rey era patriarca. Gaby estaba muy nerviosa esperando el regreso de Richard Grandchester quien había pasado ya todo el día en presencia del rey, quien había respetado el estado actual de la duquesa de York y no la había echo presentarse delante de el hasta el momento, sin embargo Albert había sido convocado junto al duque de Grandchester por ser el esposo de la duquesa y quien debería acompañarla en el momento de solucionar ese penoso asunto de una vez por todas. Para finales del mes de octubre Gabrielle Berthier york fue llevada ante el rey quien tomo una decisión que la misma duquesa de york debería llevar ante su hermano Alexander Berthier rey de Francia. El rey decidió que debido a la gravedad no podía por ningún motivo exponer a Gabrielle enviándola a Francia a solucionar el problema por lo que aprovechando que Alexander aun esperaba noticias de sus hombres se le mando una convocatoria para presentarse ante su amigo el rey de Inglaterra a discutir un asunto relacionado con la fallecida duquesa de york. Este imaginando que se trataba de la muerte de su hermana no dudo en viajar de inmediato a la reunión que tendría en el palacio de Kensington. Llego vistiendo sus galas mas oscuras debido al asunto que lo traía frente su amigo monarca. Imaginaba que le seria entregado en un gran protocolo todas las garantías y patentes que requería el tomar posesión del ducado de su hermana Gabrielle. Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al gran salón y ver al parlamento en pleno y frente a todos Richard Grandchester viéndolo de una forma que mas que de simpatía por su perdida parecía querer tomarlo por el cuello y degollarlo. Llego hasta el frente y saludo a Richard Grandchester que seguramente por su vestimenta seria quien le diera la mala noticia de su hermana. Camino hacia el asiento en donde lo habían asignado frente al parlamento que esperaba sentado en dos grupos, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Alexander Berthier era un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos color marrón cosa que sorprendía mucho debido a que Heather York Berthier poseía unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso y su padre Lois Alexander los tenia negros, pero nadie se atrevía a comentar sobre ese pequeño asunto. Estaba sentado frente a todos aquellos de los cuales formaría parte al salir de allí, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso no al rey con sus patentes si no a la duquesa Gabrielle de la casa de York junto a su esposo Sir William Albert Andley quienes caminaban serenos hasta llegar al frente y tomar lugar junto al duque de Grandchester.

(Alex) [desconcertado) Exijo saber que es todo esto? Por que se me fue informado de la muerte de mi querida hermana si ella esta aquí!

(Richard) [poniéndose de pie) se le a convocado su alteza real para hablar de la duquesa Heather Victoria de la casa de York.

(Gabrielle) Tu empleado Frank D´Lacour será juzgado por este parlamento por intento de homicidio.

(Alexander) [fingiendo asombro) Contra quien se a atrevido?

(Richard) [serio) Contra la duquesa de York!

(Alexander) [viendo a Gabrielle) lamento mucho que ese mal empleado haya llegado a tanto, espero que reciba su merecido por su atrevimiento!

(Richard) [mas sereno) debido a los acontecimientos el rey a dado orden al parlamento que de ahora en adelante el ducado de York no podrá ser llevado por nadie mas que un descendiente de la actual duquesa de York, y debido a que los atentados han sido perpetrados por un ciudadano francés no se le permitirá a la duquesa transferir su titulo a ninguno que lleve sangre francesa[el parlamento se puso de pie) El parlamento a hablado!

Sin decir mas los miembros del parlamento salieron del salón dejando a solas a su majestad Alexander Berthier, a Richard Grandchester, a sir William Andley y a la duquesa de York, quienes guardaron silencio durante un momento hasta que la puerta se cerro.

(Alexander) [indignado) que a sido todo esto?

(Gaby) [sin rodeos) Intentaste matarme!

(Alexander) [poniéndose de pie a la defensiva) Como te atreves siquiera a insinuar tal cosa?

(Gaby) [seria) porque es la verdad! Trataste de matarme buscando quedarte con el titulo de mi madre!

(Alexander) [gritando) era mi madre también!

(Gaby) [desafiante) No lo era[seria) tu y yo no llevamos la misma sangre!

(Alexander) [frio) ambos llevamos la sangre de nuestro padre, acaso reniegas de ella!

(Gaby) yo no reniego de papa! Reniego de ti[furiosa) como te atreviste a atentar en mi contra?[sonriendo) si me hubieras pedido el ducado te lo hubiera cedido sin dudar!

(Alexander) [furioso) entonces por que no me lo cedes!

(Gaby) [conteniendo su rabia) por que me obligaste a buscar una ayuda que no quería!

(Alexander) ahora que pretendes? Que te pida disculpas?

(Gaby) [serena) pretendo que te alejes de mi para siempre! No voy a volver a verte!

(Richard) Su majestad el rey de Inglaterra a solicitado que se le informe a su alteza real, que en caso de que algo le suceda a la duquesa de York usted y Francia serán tomados por responsables y se tomaran todas las medidas necesarias en su contra!

(Albert) [cerca de su oído) Si vuelves a intentar algo en contra de mi esposa atente a las consecuencias!

Alexander Berthier salió del parlamento y regreso a Francia de inmediato, no podía hacer mas de lo que ya había echo y tubo que resignarse a que perdería la corona en diciembre de 1,918 y el reinado de Francia pasaría a ser una República Libre a partir de entonces.

Al llegar de regreso al palacio del duque de Grandchester Gabrielle subió a su habitación junto a su esposo que podía entender que parte de ella había quedado muy devastada con el encuentro con su hermano. Ahora le tocaría ser el apoyo que la sacara de esa tristeza. Terry, Candy y Eleanor hablaban con el duque para que este les contara los acontecimientos que se habían dado en la reunión con el hermano de Gabrielle. El duque estaba realmente complacido con el aplomo que había mostrado su sobrina, eso le daba la pauta de que en cualquier momento ella podría tomar el lugar que le correspondía en el parlamento y hacerse cargo ella misma del ducado que le había heredado su querida prima Victoria. Mientras Candy y Eleanor salían a preparar todo para celebrar esa noche que todo hubiera salido bien y que ya no corrían ningún peligro. Terry se quedo conversando con su padre, pues antes de regresar a América debía pedirle un favor mas que esperaba que su padre pudiera complacerle. Albert trataba de adivinar que cosas estaban pasando por la mente de Gabrielle en ese momento.

(Albert) [colocando sus manos alrededor de Gaby) Como te sientes preciosa?

(Gaby) [sonriendo llorosa) quiero irme a casa!

(Albert) [dulcemente) nos iremos en unos días!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) no puedo ni imaginar la cara de la tía Elroy y Archie al ver a Stear nuevamente!

(Albert) ya les avisamos que lo llevaremos a casa, solo espero que la tía pueda soportar la emoción!

(Gaby) [pensativo) como vamos a explicarle a la tía Elroy que la vagabunda esta, esta embarazada y no es vagabunda?

(Albert) [riendo) esa es una reacción que no quiero perderme!

Los dos comenzaron a reír al pensar lo feliz que se pondría la tía al enterarse que no solo contaban con un Grandcheste en la familia si no con una York. Una semana después se despedían nuevamente de los duques de Grandchester y tomaban el barco de regreso junto a Candy, Terry, George y un muy emocionado Stear que no sabia que en América le esperaba su funeral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Días después en América el barco proveniente de Londres atracaba en nueva york en donde Archie, Annie, Ian, Niel, Patty y la señora Elroy esperaban con un par de carrozas la llegada de sus familiares y el cuerpo de su querido Alister que al fin llegaba a su ultima morada. Archie estaba muy consternado con la idea de volver a ese mismo puerto en donde ya una vez había tenido que ir a recoger el cuerpo de aquel muchacho con el que confundieran a su querido hermano, sus caras eran tristes y no podían evitar el dejar caer una que otra lagrima al recordar al alegre Stear.

(Annie) [abrazando a Archie) mi amor, trata de calmarte debes ser fuerte!

(Archie) [melancólico) el tenia tanto futuro por delante! Sus inventos a pesar de que muchas veces no funcionaban eran muy ingeniosos!

(Annie) [sonriendo) el siempre nos hacia reír con sus ocurrencias!

(Niel) [triste) me hubiera gustado mucho haber sido su amigo! El siempre estaba alegre y eso solía molestarme! Cuanto tiempo perdí portándome como un idiota cuando pude haber si do amigo de todos ustedes!

(Archie) [viendo hacia el barco) no puedo imaginar el dolor de Albert y Candy cuando se dieron cuenta del error!

(Elroy) [secándose una lagrima que había dejado caer) ahora debemos ser fuertes para afrontar este trago tan amargo!

(Ian) [señalando hacia la cubierta) creo que veo a Albert!

Todos voltearon a ver a donde Albert comenzaba a bajar del brazo de Gabriel, seguidos por Terry y Candy y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que detrás de Candy bajaba George quien venia empujando una silla de ruedas en la cual venia sentado un muchacho de lentes que les parecía muy familiar. Archie sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al reconocer a aquel muchacho, Annie no podía creerlo, Patty al reconocerlos no pudo mas que balbucear su nombre antes de caer al suelo, la señora Elroy era atendida por su hijo Ian y Niel que aun estaba sorprendidísimo. Archie no pudo esperar mas y salió al encuentro de su hermano Alister que movía la mano frenéticamente viéndolo correr tan alegre en dirección hacia el.

(Stear) [saludando con el brazo levantado) Archie!!!

(Archie) [corriendo) Stear[riendo feliz) esta vivo!

(Stear) [al sentir a su hermano entre sus brazos) cuanto deseaba volver a verte Archie!

(Archie) [llorando) eres realmente tu Stear! Estas vivo!

Los dos se quedaron abrazados ante la mirada de todos sus familiares que lloraban al ver a los dos hermanos abrazados llorando sin poder creer aun que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 19: **Festejando la**


	19. Chapter 19

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 19**

**Festejando la Vida**

En el muelle la gente pasaba junto a los dos muchachos que no dejaban de abrazarse, el mas joven un muchacho de cabellos castaños abrazaba al joven de cabellos negros que estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas mientras ambos lloraban de emoción, a unos cuantos metros de allí una joven rubia atendía a una muchacha de cabellos castaños que estaba desvanecida con la cabeza en el regazo de una muchacha de cabellos negros y a su lado dos jóvenes daban aire a una mujer mayo que parecía tener los ojos totalmente desorbitados viendo en dirección a los dos jóvenes que aun se abrazaban. Albert, Terry, George y Gaby veían aquellas escenas totalmente desconcertados, primero por que todos los que habían ido al puerto a recibirlos venían de negro, y segundo por que detrás de la señora Elroy estaban dos hombres parados que vestían el inconfundible uniforme de enterradores. Albert volteo a ver a George que también parecía estar tratando de entender que pasaba.

(Albert) [confundido) que les mandaste a decir exactamente George?

(George) [levantando los hombros) la nota claramente decía ¨hubo grave equivocación, joven Alister esta vivo y lo llevaremos a casa en cuanto preparemos documentos de traslado¨ y que encontramos a la señora Gabrielle!

(Albert) [sin entender) entonces para quien es la carroza fúnebre?

(Archie) [despegándose al fin de su hermano) el cablegrama no mencionaba el echo de que estaba vivo y creímos que vendríamos a recoger su cuerpo!

(Stear) [empujando su silla) Patty, esta bien?

(Candy) [sonriendo) no te preocupes Stear, fue solo la impresión!

(Elroy) [llorando) Alister, hijo[abrazándolo) estas vivo mi niño!

(Stear) [extrañado por la dulzura de la anciana) estoy de vuelta tía abuela[secándole las lagrimas) no tiene por que llorar mas!

(Patty) [levantándose) que me paso?

(Stear) [tomándole la mano) estas bien Patty!

Patty se quedo asombrada al sentir el toque de la mano de Stear en la suya y después de guardar silencio dio un grito de emoción y se aventó sobre Stear quien la recibió emocionado al sentir que su tímida Patty estaba en ese momento dándole un dulce beso en los labios, cosa que el siempre había deseado y nunca se había atrevido a hacer.

(Patty) [separándose de el) estas vivo mi amor!

(Stear) [feliz al escuchar esas palabras ¨mi amor¨) te amo Patty!

(Patty) [reaccionando al verse casi sentada en sus piernas) perdóname casi te tumbo de la silla!

(Stear) [sonriendo) no importa[apretándole la mano) lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo!

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia los vehículos mientras George se hacia cargo de la carroza fúnebre que los acompañaba y se dirigieron a la mansión de los Andley en nueva york. Al entrar la tía abuela no dejaba de ver a Albert y Gaby que no se soltaban la mano ni por un segundo, se preguntaba por que había salido esa muchacha de la mansión de chicago semanas atrás sin decir nada y por que su sobrino se había empecinado en salir tras ella de aquella forma. Que secreto tenia esa muchacha que ahora le parecía diferente. Candy y Terry decidieron quedarse ya que querían conversar con la familia después de aquel reencuentro. La cena fue muy amena, todo estaba listo para partir de vuelta a chicago al día siguiente ya que no habían dejado a nadie para atender las oficinas y habían muchas cosas pendientes, entre ellas la cena de día de acción de gracias que tenían planificada y la cena de ese fin de semana en honor al regreso de Alister Cornwell a la familia. Horas mas tarde Candy y Terry estaban en la cama conversando mientras el acariciaba el vientre de Candy imaginando como se vería con el vientre abultado.

(Candy) [sonriendo) Terry! Cuando vendremos a vivir a Nueva York?

(Terry) [pensativo) aun no lo se! Aun no he terminado mi libro!

(Candy) [viéndolo a los ojos) pero puedes terminarlo aquí también, además la temporada comenzara de nuevo a finales de noviembre con otra obra y a Robert le encantara si tu vuelves a tomar tu lugar como protagónico!

(Terry) [suspirando) yo no quiero que estés lejos de tu familia! Además yo me siento muy bien cerca de ellos!

(Candy) [sonriendo) pero podemos visitarlos cuando tengas tiempo libre! Yo no quiero que dejes tus sueños mi amor!

(Terry) [besándole el cuello dulcemente) déjame pensarlo y te digo!

(Candy) [acariciándole el pecho) yo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca aquí en Nueva York!

(Terry) [suspirando) si tu quieres podemos ir a dejar a Stear y a los demás a chicago y aprovechamos para traer nuestras cosas!

(Candy) [besándolo tras la oreja) me parece bien!

Las caricias siguieron su curso y comenzaron a ser cada vez mas sensuales y provocativas hasta que al fin los dos se movían bajo la sabanas en un ritmo que solo ellos conocían, se amaban con mucha dulzura y pasión una vez mas. Terry era atento y delicado pues no quería hacerle daño al bebe que Candy llevaba en su vientre, pero Candy lo obligaba a ser cada vez mas apasionado con sus caricias, ella lo guiaba en la forma que quería que la amara hasta que el se animo a ser mas osado en sus embates mientas ella se iba abandonando a sus locas caricias y al desenfreno de su pasión, y así pasaron el resto de la noche amándose y recordándose mutuamente cuanto se amaban.

Al día siguiente llegando a chicago la familia entraba a la mansión, todo parecía estar en el mismo orden que Gaby lo recordaba, lo único que le molestaba era la mirada acusatoria que le lanzaba la señora Elroy desde que había bajado del barco. Se estaba volviendo insoportable la forma en que la dama la seguía con la mirada en cada movimiento que hacia. Albert de dio cuenta de la incomodidad que su mujer estaba sintiendo y decidió ver como podría alivianar el ambiente para ella ya que por ningún motivo quería que se alterara debido a su estado.

(Albert) [susurrándole al oído) Quieres subir a descansar un rato?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) preferiría salir un rato a tomar aire!

(Elroy) [algo molesta) Gabrielle, me gustaría poder conversar contigo un momento!

(Albert) [serio) tía no creo que sea el momento, mi esposa esta cansada por el viaje!

(Gaby) [tomándole la mano) Creo que es mejor que hable con la señora Elroy ahora!

(Albert) [preocupado) estas segura que te sientes bien?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) en cuanto antes aclare esto será mejor!

Las dos damas se levantaron y entraron a la biblioteca seguidas por la mirada curiosa de los presentes. Al entrar la señora Elroy tomo asiento en el enorme sillón de la habitación esperando que Gaby tomara asiento frente a ella.

(Gaby) [sentándose) usted dirá señora Elroy!

(Elroy) [serena) como te sientes?

(Gaby) [confundida por la pregunta) estoy bien gracias[directa quería hablar conmigo de algo mas verdad?

(Elroy) [sacando una portada de periódico del London Herald de su bolso) puedes explicarme esto?

(Gaby) [abriendo grandes ojos al ver la noticia) ¨Duquesa de York visita palacio Real junto a su esposo Sir. William A. Andley¨ Entonces usted lo sabe ya!

(Elroy) [seria) No se por que huiste de la forma que lo hiciste, pero me alegra que estés bien y hayas regresado con William!

(Gaby) [preocupada) quien mas sabe de esto?

(Elroy) [suspirando) me temo que no soy la única dama de sociedad que recibe estas noticias, pronto la sociedad exigirá una presentación formal de parte nuestra!

(Gaby) [resoplando) menos mal Inglaterra no menciono nada mas!

(Elroy) [asombrada) hay algo mas que aun no se?

(Gaby) [seria) mi apellido principal no es York [pausando) Es Berthier, soy la hermana menor del rey de Francia!

(Elroy) [sintiendo que el aire le faltaba) y por que es un alivio para ti que eso no se sepa!

Gaby la vio por un momento y luego le conto paso a paso lo que había sucedido y la razón por la que no quería que por ningún motivo se supiera esa parte de la historia, a lo que la señora Elroy respeto su decisión y luego las dos salieron de la biblioteca para toparse con la mirada expectante del resto de la familia, al verlas salir tranquilas Albert pudo respirar mas tranquilo hasta que Gaby le entrego el pedazo de periódico que la tía Elroy le había dado.

(Archie) [bromista) ahora como debemos llamarlos señores duques?

(Albert) [serio) sin bromas Archie! Aquí nada a cambiado!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) vamos a descansar antes de la cena mi amor?

(Niel) [apenado) la verdad es que me gustaría preguntar algo antes de retirarme a casa pues quiero ir a ver a Flamy!

(Albert) [curioso) pasa algo Niel?

(Niel) [serio) quiero preguntar que hará Gaby con las acciones de la vinatería que compro, pues estoy esperando a ver que desea que hagamos pues comenzaron a bajar!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) podemos reunirnos mañana para decidir!

(Niel) [curioso) creen que sea prudente esperar el cierre de la bolsa de hoy!

(Gaby) [suspirando) Si, podemos darnos ese lujo Niel mañana haremos planes!

Niel se retiro de la mansión no muy convencido de la decisión pero ella había tenido el tino de comprar esas acciones y mejor esperaría a ver cuales eran esos planes de los que hablaba. Después de la cena todos se retiraron a descansar, Stear seguía conversando con Patty en su recamara ya que como era muy difícil para el moverse solo y lo habían colocado en la cama después de ayudarlo a subir.

(Stear) [acariciando la mano de ella) sabes Patty, me dio mucho gusto verte en el muelle!

(Patty) [sonrojada) casi me muero de la impresión cuando te vi bajar del barco[comenzando a llorar) yo estaba triste porque nunca mas te volvería a ver!

(Stear) [jalándola para abrazarla) Patty yo se que soy muy egoísta con esto que te voy a pedir pero a sido mucho tiempo el que eh perdido por ir a esa estúpida guerra que no quiero perder mas tiempo[ante una Patty ansiosa) no hay nadie mas en este mundo a quien me gustaría pedirle que se casara conmigo si no a ti[bajando la cabeza) yo se que ahora no me puedo mover por la condición de mis piernas pero los médicos dicen que si me esfuerzo..

(Patty) [poniendo sus dedos en los labios de el para hacerlo callar) yo nunca me casaría con nadie mas que contigo aun si no pudieras levantarte de esa silla[llorando) lo vamos a lograr juntos Stear, yo te voy a ayudar!

Stear beso tiernamente la mano que ella sostenía aun haciendo presión sobre sus labios y luego la acerco a el para depositar en sus labios un beso lleno de amor que nunca hubiera podido darle en mejor momento que ese. En la recamara de Albert el observaba a su esposa que salía del baño con una camisa de uno de sus piyamas, le llagaba justo debajo de las caderas dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas, no pudo mas que suspirar ante aquella visión. Pensaba en la suerte que habían tenido de conocerse y enamorarse y aun mas suerte haber podido encontrarla y sacarla de aquel problema que la había echo huir. Se levanto de la cama y la rodeo con sus brazos.

(Albert) [sonriendo) esa piyama no se me ve tan bien a mi!

(Gaby) [sonrojada) es que tengo mucho calor para ponerme camisón! Perdóname por haber tomado la mitad de tu piyama!

(Albert) [viendo la nieve en la ventana) tienes calor?

(Gaby) [bajando la cabeza) ok, es que así me siento cómoda!

(Albert) [besándola) me encanta como te queda!

(Gaby) [riendo) la mirada que me hizo la tía Elroy al entregarme el periódico nunca se la había visto antes!

(Albert) [curioso) me imagino que debe estar asombrada [malicioso) y muy arrepentida de la forma en que te trato antes!

(Gaby) [bajando la cara) no tanto como lo que le dije después!

(Albert) [asombrado) le dijiste lo de tus padres[viéndola asentir con la cabeza) y que te dijo?

(Gaby) [besándole el cuello) que no dirá nada a nadie! Pero aun no le digo lo de nuestro bebe!

(Albert) [suspirando) nuestro bebe! Se va a volver loca la tía cuando lo sepa!

(Gaby) [abrazándolo) loca me voy a volver yo, si sigues metiendo tu mano bajo la camisa!

(Albert) [pícaro) entonces quítate la camisa!

(Gaby) [besándolo suavemente) esta usted muy atrevido esta noche caballero!

(Albert) [levantándola en brazos) y apenas estoy comenzado señora mía!

La llevo en brazos hasta la cama y después de apagar la luz comenzó a explorar a la luz del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, solo podía sentir bajo sus manos el temblor y los estremecimientos que tenia su mujer bajo el toque de sus manos sobre su piel, el sabia que ella lo amaba sin medidas ni limites, eso le encantaba de ella que era atrevida y apasionada aunque no perdía su timidez al momento de dejarse amar, y pensando en eso pudo recordar de repente el día que entro a su oficina y sin dejarlo pensar lo había llevado al sillón de su oficina y lo había amado con aquella pasión que lo dejo aun mas loco por ella. Esa noche la pudo por fin amar una vez mas después de aquel día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por George quien a pesar de ser sábado parecía tener prisa por que Albert saliera al pasillo, al salir junto a Gaby que venia envuelta en una enorme bata de franela George los guía hasta la escalera y cual no seria la sorpresa de que al ver hacia abajo estaba lleno de flores blancas que los invitados que no tardarían en llegar enviaban para los funerales de Alister Cornwell pues Archie y la señora Elroy se habían encargado de preparar un funeral digno para la llegada del muchacho.

(Albert) [sorprendió) pero que es todo esto?

(George) [conteniendo la riza) los funerales del joven Alister, según me informan los sirvientes la señora Elroy a el joven Archie los han estado preparando desde que anunciamos nuestro regreso.

(Archie) [subiendo la escaleras) no tuvimos tiempo de cancelar esta tontería! No tardaran en llegar todos los amigos que invito la tía Elroy para el ultimo adiós de Stear!

(Stear) [quien escuchaba a un lado de las escalera) se imaginan la cara de todas esa viejas estiradas cuando en vez de cuerpo salga yo?

(Terry) [riendo a todo pulmón) vamos a tener que comprar una jaula muy grande!

(Candy) [pensativa) para que la jaula Terry?

(Annie) [doblada de la risa) para meter a todas la cotorras locas que perderán la razón al ver a Stear!

Todo se sorprendieron al ver que Annie había sido la primera en comprender el chiste malicioso de Terry. Hasta este mismo dejo de reírse al ver como la morena estaba sentada en el piso riéndose a mas no poder.

(Stear) [viendo a Archie) es la mima Annie que conocí?

(Archie) [sonriendo) es la misma, aunque con algunas influencias fuertes últimamente[viendo a Gaby, Terry y Candy)

(Gaby) [caminando a su habitación) voy a ponerme un vestido rojo!

(Archie) [curioso) por que rojo?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) para que convine con la sangre de las viejas al caer!

(Stear) [sonriendo) yo digo que nos alistemos y disfrutemos un rato a expensas de los invitados!

Todos volvieron a sus habitaciones y se prepararon para recibir a los invitados de la tía Elroy que no tardaban en comenzar a parecer. Los sirvientes comenzaron a preparar la comida para la reunión ya que dadas las circunstancias la señora Elroy decidió que si no tenían un funeral tendrían la oportunidad de presentar de regreso a su sobrino Stear. Por supuesto que la reunión resulto ser única ya que al estar todos reunidos mas de uno callo sin sentido al suelo al ver en lo alto de las escaleras aparecer al joven muchacho vivo aun que en silla de ruedas, una de las tantas mujeres en caer fue Eliza quien debido al motivo de la reunión no pudo dar excusa para no asistir. Su esposo Adam la llevo en brazos hasta la biblioteca en donde Annie se encargo de atenderla debido a que Candy y Patty estaban afuera en el salón atendiendo a los demás junto con los muchachos, Gaby entro corriendo a la biblioteca a auxiliar a Annie pero al entrar pudo notar que la morena estaba teniendo problemas con Adam ya que esto no le permitía atender a Eliza aduciendo que el mismo se haría cargo. Después de discutir con el Gaby pudo sacarlo para que le ayudara en el salón a los muchachos mientras Annie terminaba de atender a Eliza. Al terminar la conmoción causada por el muchacho, todos pudieron al fin felicitar a la familia por el feliz regreso del miembro mayor de los Cornwell. Llegada la noche cuando todos los visitantes se habían retirado Annie toco a la puerta de la habitación de Albert.

(Gaby) [abriendo) pasa algo Annie?

(Annie) [apenada) podría hablar con ustedes?

(Gaby)[dándole paso) hay algo que te este molestando?

(Albert) [acercándose) que es lo que pasa Annie?

(Annie) [tomando aire) esta tarde cuando Gaby me dejo a solas con Eliza llevándose a Adam al salón pude darme cuenta que ella traía unos moretes extraños en los brazos, como si la hubieran agarrado fuertemente por eso no quise quitarle el abrigo para que Adam no se diera cuenta de que los vi!

(Albert) [preocupado) ya me temía que algo estaba pasando dentro de esa casa pero no habíamos podido averiguar que!

(Gaby) [pensativa) Albert, si ese hombre esta lastimando a Eliza tenemos que hacer algo para sacarla de esa casa!

(Annie) [nerviosa) eso no es todo!

(Albert) [asustado) hay algo mas que hayas notado?

(Annie)[realmente preocupada) Eliza esta embarazada, y creo que tiene ya mas de cuatro meses por el tamaño de su vientre.

(Albert) [preocupado) mañana mismo veré que puedo hacer! Te lo agradezco mucho Annie, nos has dado una gran ayuda!

Albert se acerco al fuego de la chimenea mientras Annie se retiraba, un momento después cuando aun iba por el pasillo la alcanzo Candy quien había escuchado tras la puerta y quería saber mas.

(Candy) [alcanzándola) Annie, estas segura de lo que dijiste?

(Annie) [asombrada) Candy cuando dejaras de escuchar tras las puertas?

(Candy) [apenada) es que yo iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando te vi entrar a la habitación principal y no pude resistirme!

(Annie) [haciéndole una mirada de desaprobación) todo es verdad Candy y yo temo mucho por la vida de Eliza y de su hijo!

(Gaby) [llegando) pues será mejor que hagamos algo antes que ella pierda a su bebe!

(Annie) [preocupada) pero que podemos hacer nosotras?

(Candy) [pensativa) tu sabes donde vive Eliza?

(Annie) [asintiendo con la cabeza) esta un poco mas cerca que Lakewood!

(Gaby) [hablando bajo) les parece si mañana cuando Albert se vaya vamos a dar un paseo para visitarla?

(Candy) [sonriendo) me parece bien!

(Annie) [seria) están seguras de lo que quieren hacer sin avisar a los muchachos!

(Terry) [quien había estado escuchándolas) solo espero que me dejen acompañarlas! No quiero que nada les pase ni a mi hijo ni al de Albert!

(Annie) [asombrada) están embarazadas?

(Gaby) [viendo a Terry) bocón!

(Annie) [decidida) entonces no puedo llevarlas a ese lugar, no quiero arriesgarlas!

(Gaby) [seria) no es necesario que nos lleves, yo conozco el lugar y puedo llegar sola!

(Terry) [tomándola del brazo) yo voy también y eso esta decidido!

Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a descansar ya tendrían suficiente tiempo mañana camino a la mansión de los Montgomery. El día domingo mientras Albert iba a la oficina pues tenia muchas cosas pendientes que había dejado por ir tras Gaby esta salía en compañía de sus tres amigos al llegar a la mansión de los Montgomery acordaron que Terry se quedaría en el auto y si había algún problema entraría al escuchar el primer grito de auxilio. Las tres se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. En la mansión Patty colgaba el teléfono después de haber llamado a Albert y Archie para decirle que las chicas habían salido con Terry rumbo a la mansión Montgomery, por lo que Albert colgó de inmediato el teléfono y salió de las oficinas acompañado de George y Archie rumbo a casa de Eliza.

En la mansión Montgomery:

(mayordomo) [abriendo la puerta) buenos días en que puedo ayudarles?

(Gaby) [entrando altiva) venimos a saludar a los señores!

(Candy) [sonriente) podría por favor llamar a la señora!

(mayordomo) [nervioso) por favor señoras, este no es un buen momento para visitas!

En el auto de Albert:

(Albert) [nervioso) apúrate George tenemos que llegar rápido!

(George) [sereno) no te preocupes William, voy lo mas rápido que puedo!

(Archie) [desesperado) no te preocupes Albert, estoy seguro que Terry podrá defenderlas de cualquier cosa mientras llegamos!

(George) en unos cuantos minutos estaremos en la carretera principal!

(Albert) [angustiado) Gaby tiene un embarazo complicado y si ese tipo la toca o la empuja no quiero ni pensarlo!

En la mansión Montgomery:

(Annie) [viendo la cara de susto del mayordomo) por favor llame a los señores y avíseles que estamos aquí!

(mayordomo) [angustiado) por favor señoras, retírense o me van a poner en problemas!

(Candy) [serena) pero por que dice que se meterá en problemas? Acaso pasa algo malo en esta casa?

(Gaby) [calmada) no se preocupe, no se meterá en problemas, podemos decir que usted no nos pudo detener en la puerta!

En eso estaban cuando comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de Eliza que discutía acaloradamente en la biblioteca con su esposo Adam.

(Eliza) [gritando) yo no sabia que el estaba vivo, como iba a saberlo si lo enterramos hace años!

(Adam) [furioso) seguramente sabias que era una reunión falsa para poder hablar con tus familiares[tomándola de un brazo fuertemente) que le dijiste a la esposa de tu primo cuando te quedaste sola con ella?

(Eliza) [asustada) Yo no dije nada, te lo aseguro! Yo me desmaye al ver a Stear vivo!

(Adam) [soltando una bofetada en el rostro lastimado de ella) maldita mentirosa yo te voy a enseñar a no mentirme!

En el salón:

(Gaby) [caminando para el estudio) Candy dile a Terry que entre ya!

(Candy) [sacando la cabeza por la puerta) Terry! Apresúrate!

(Gaby) [entrando a la biblioteca) si la vuelve a tocar lo va a lamentar Adam!

(Annie) [corriendo hacia Eliza) ven conmigo Eliza!

(Adam) [golpeando a las dos) suelte a mujer estúpida!

(Gaby) [empujándolo fuertemente) no las toques cobarde!

(Adam) [levantando la mano para pegarle) Sal de aquí estúpida!

(Terry) [entrando) si la tocas te mueres!

Sin esperar Terry se lanzo sobre Adam quien haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia empujo a Gaby quien se estrello en el sofá para luego levantarse a toda prisa para correr junto a las dos muchachas que cubrían a Eliza abrazándola mientras esta se estremecía en llanto con el rostro inflamado.

En el auto de Albert:

(Archie) [emocionado) esa es la entrada!

(Albert) [ansioso) estamos llegando apresúrate George!

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión los tres se bajaron del auto y se acercaron al ver el auto de Terry estacionado frente a la entrada principal, iban a comenzar a subir las escaleras que dirigían a la entrada principal cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Adam y Terry salían revolcándose mientras se golpeaban, al ver eso los tres se quedaron asombrados mas cuando vieron que el mayordomo salía tras ellos intentando golpear a Terry con un mazo por lo que Albert sin pensarlo se lanzo en contra del sirviente de Adam y comenzó a pelear con el mientras Archie entraba corriendo a la casa y George se quedaba pendiente de los cuatro hombres que se golpeaban sin misericordia.

Dentro de la mansión:

(Candy) [limpiando el rostro de Eliza) no te preocupes Eliza ya todo paso!

(Eliza) [hipando) no debieron venir, el me va a matar a golpes!

(Gaby) [viéndole el rostro a Annie) ese imbécil te rompió el labio Annie lo siento!

(Archie) [quien entraba en ese momento) como que ese imbécil te golpeo Annie[tomando el rostro de su esposa en sus manos)

(Annie) [tratando de calmarlo) fue un accidente Archie! Yo me interpuse cuando le pegaba a Eliza!

(Archie) [viendo el estado de Eliza) Yo lo mato[saliendo de vuelta)

(Gaby) [viendo a la mucama) Annie, ve con ella y que te diga donde esta el cuarto de Eliza y trae todo lo que puedas que ahora mismo nos la llevamos!

(mucama) [sabiendo el trauma que la señora sufría con su esposo) venga conmigo señora yo le ayudo!

(Candy) [viendo a Gaby dirigirse a un costado del estudio) que haces?

(Gaby) [resuelta) vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo Candy, comienza a salir con Eliza!

Afuera de la mansión:

(Archie) [quitando a Terry de en medio) permíteme devolverle el golpe que le dio este animal a mi esposa Terry!

(Terry) [peleando con uno de los vaqueros) dale duro a ese malnacido Archie!

(George) [al ver que el caporal sacaba un arma apuntándole a sus jefes saco su arma y le apunto a la cabeza de cerca) Ni siquiera lo intente, quieto o disparo!

(vaquero) [soltando su arma y sorprendiendo a George tirando la de el) ahora si veamos como puede conmigo imbécil[grito mientras se abalanzaba contra George)

(Annie) [desde la puerta con maleta en mano) vámonos ya chicas!

(Candy) [con Eliza acurrucada en los brazos) vamos al auto Annie!

Las cuatro se acercaron a la puerta para ver la batalla campal que se estaba librando afuera, Albert contra el mayordomo y otro vaquero, mientras Terry se peleaba con dos vaqueros que habían venido a ayudar a su patrón y Archie libraba una batalla contra Adam, George se revolcaba en el suelo con el vaquero que le había tirado el arma, el capataz de Adam se acerco corriendo con un arma en mano y la apunto hacia Archie quien en ese momento le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a Adam. Un disparo se dejo escuchar y los combatientes se detuvieron, a un costado del jardín estaba el capataz de Adam sosteniéndose la mano de la cual había salido volando su rifle y de inmediato voltearon a ver hacia la puerta principal de donde había provenido el disparo para encontrar a Annie con la maleta de Eliza en la mano, Candy sosteniendo a una muy maltrecha Eliza y en un costado Gaby sosteniendo firmemente un rifle humeante del cual había salido el disparo que le había tumbado el rifle al capataz de la mansión. Adam se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada de la mansión gritando a Eliza quien se refugiaba en los brazos de Candy.

(Adam) [furioso) A donde crees tu que vas estúpida?

(Gaby) [apuntándole directo a la cara) no se acerque!

(Albert) [furioso) no te atrevas a tocar a ninguna de esas mujeres Montgomery!

(Terry) [sonriendo malicioso) mejor acércate un poco mas y verifica la puntería de mi prima; idiota!

(Albert) [jadeante por la pelea) suban al auto chicas y tengan cuidado con Eliza!

(Gaby) [apuntándole de cerca) quítese de enfrente o no respondo!

(George) [con su arma en la mano apuntando a la espalda de Adam) Baje usted con cuidado señora Gabrielle, yo lo tengo en la mira!

(Adam) [riendo burlón) no pueden llevarse a mi esposa! Tengo derecho sobre ella!

(Gaby) [bajando las escaleras sin bajar el rifle) mi marido se hará cargo de eso, no se preocupe!

(Albert) [tomando el rifle de mano de ella) no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia Montgomery! Mañana te enviare a mis abogados!

(Adam) [furioso al verlos subir a los autos y ponerse en marcha) Esto no se queda así William, me la pagaran!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 20: **Un Nuevo Despertar**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caminos Inesperado****s**

**Capitulo 20**

**Un Nuevo Despertar**

Los dos vehículos se alejaban de la carretera principal y entraban de nuevo a la ciudad dirigiéndose a la mansión de los Andley en donde mantendrían a Eliza hasta que se hubiera recuperado. Albert iba en silencio en el auto con George, Candy, Gaby y Eliza quienes viajaban en silencio mientras en el auto solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Eliza quien seguía acurrucada en los brazos de Candy.

(Candy) [notando algo extraño) Albert, será mejor que nos apresuremos!

(Albert) [volteando al asiento trasero) pasa algo Candy?

(Candy) [preocupada) Es Eliza, creo que esta sangrando!

(Albert) [viendo la falda de Eliza manchada) Apresurémonos George!

Al llegar a la mansión Albert saco a Eliza del auto y la llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, Candy lo siguió de cerca y al estar en la habitación se quedo con Patty quien le ayudo a desvestir a Eliza, asearla y comenzar a atenderla mientras llegaba el medico el cual no tardo en llegar y fue llevado de inmediato al cuarto de la paciente. Todos esperaban noticias en el salón ya que el sangrado de la muchacha no era nada alentador en su estado. Gaby desviaba la mirada hacia los lados pues sabia que la mirada de Albert estaba clavada en ella y no era precisamente por lo enamorado que estaba de la muchacha si no por lo molesto de la actitud que habían tomado de esperar que el saliera para ir a esa casa buscando peligros, no podía estar enojado con Terry por haber tenido el buen tino de acompañarlas pero Gaby no tenia por que arriesgarse de ese modo. El doctor Miller bajo las escaleras y hablo con Albert.

(Dr.) señor William, debo decirle que nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido a esto! Es un milagro que la señora siga con vida!

(Albert) [preocupado) tan mal esta doctor?

(Dr.) [molesto) el marido de Eliza le a propinado unas golpizas salvajes me imagino que desde hace tiempo pues eso se puede notar! El bebe esta bien pero a pesar del tamaño del vientre de la señora debo decirle que ella tiene mas de seis meses de embarazo lo que me preocupa y debo pedirles que tengan especial atención con la alimentación de ella si no quieren que ella muera en el parto por la debilidad que tiene! Ella no podrá pararse de la cama hasta que el parto llegue a su fin!

(Albert) [empuñando las manos) se lo agradezco mucho doctor! La cuidaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante!

(Dr.) [viendo a los cuatro) ahora si me permiten me gustaría revisarlos a ustedes!

(Albert) [volteando a ver pudo notar el estado en el que iban el y sus tres compañeros de batalla) comience con ellos doctor yo voy a la habitación de Eliza a verla!

Albert llego a la habitación de Eliza y al entrar se quedo asombrado ante la escena que vio, en la cama estaba sentada Candy quien acurrucaba a Eliza en sus brazos mientras esta lloraba como una niña desvalida que al fin a encontrado consuelo, Albert se acerco y acaricio los rojizos cabellos de su sobrina. Candy se levanto con cuidado y Albert tomo su lugar.

(Eliza) [abrazándolo) tío William!

(Albert) [abrazándola con cuidado) ya todo paso Eliza, no volveré a dejar que ese animal se te acerque!

La muchacha se estremecía del llanto en los brazos de Albert, se sentía segura con su familia y aun no podía creer que esas personas a las que tanto daño le había echo fueran las que la sacaran de ese infierno en el que vivía sin guardarle resentimiento si no mostrándole un gran cariño exponiendo sus vidas por ella, las escenas que había vivido ese día no las olvidaría nunca mientras viviera. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida aun en los brazos de Albert hasta que este la acomodo en la cama dejándola a solas con Candy y Annie quienes insistieron en permanecer con ella por cualquier cosa. Al bajar al salón el medico lo esperaba para atenderle los golpes que tenían ya marcas en su rostro y en un brazo mientras este con mirada de descontento veía a su esposa que estaba sentada conversando con la señora Elroy. Al verlo esta se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba George y le dio la espalda a su esposo que no dejaba de verla.

(George) [atento) puedo ayudarle en algo señora!

(Gaby) podría conseguir unos cuantos guardias que vigilen la casa mientras Eliza este aquí?

(George) [sonriendo) ya Albert me pidió que traiga varios hombres que no tardaran en llegar señora!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) según la mirada que tiene Albert que puedo esperar que me diga?

(George) [observando a Albert) creo que debe esperar una buena reprimenda señora[quedito) pero usted podrá manejarlo!

Gaby solamente le sonrío y se dirigió a su habitación, si Albert pensaba darle una reprimenda seria mejor que fuera a solas. Se sentó en el sillón que tenían frente a la chimenea y espero a que Albert subiera, pero este estaba tan molesto que por el momento dejo que su esposa sufriera esperando en la habitación a que el se calmara o le diría cosas que podría llegar a lamentar. La noche llego y Gaby se quedo dormida frente a la chimenea esperando a que Albert subiera a darle una buena reprimenda. Eliza había despertado y veía desde lejos a Candy y Annie quienes hablaban de lo bueno que era que hubieran podido rescatar a Eliza y cuanto la cuidarían para que su bebe naciera bien. Al verla despierta las dos se levantaron y se acercaron a ella.

(Eliza) [con la cabeza baja) Por que lo hicieron? Por que me ayudaron si siempre e sido muy mala con ustedes?

(Candy) [sonriendo) Por que siempre hemos querido ser tus amigas!

(Annie) [dulcemente) Y por que somos tu familia Eliza!

(Eliza) [cubriéndose el rostro con las manos) Perdónenme por favor!

(Annie) [limpiándole el rostro con cuidado) no llores o se te infectaran las heridas del rostro!

(Candy) [abriendo la puerta al escuchar que tocaban) Es tu cena Eliza, debes comer bien si quieres que tu hijo nazca fuerte!

(Terry) [en compañía de los muchachos Cornwell) podemos pasar?

(Eliza) [asintiendo con la cabeza) muchas gracias muchachos! No se que hubiera sido de mi después de la paliza de hoy! Gracias por sacarme de allí!

Los tres muchachos estaban asombrados por la humildad que escondían las palabras de la pelirroja que nunca había sido amable con ninguno de ellos. Parecía que después de todo no le había caído tan mal pasar por esa experiencia ya que la había echo cambiar de esa forma. Se quedaron conversando con ella mientras esta comía con ayuda de Candy quien le dio de comer en la boca ya que Eliza no podía incorporarse del todo.

(Archie) [curioso) por que no nos pediste ayuda antes Eliza?

(Terry) [serio) hubiéramos puesto en su lugar a ese tipo hace mucho!

(Eliza) [bajando la mirada) tenia vergüenza! No me sentía con derecho a pedir ayuda cuando siempre fui un problema para ustedes!

(Terry) [empuñando la mano) eres una dama y mereces que te protejan! No debiste esperar para pedir ayuda! Candy y yo estábamos en Lakewood, por que nunca nos buscaste?

(Eliza) [con tristeza en su voz) como iba a buscarlos si siempre les hice daño y los separe varias veces?

(Candy) [tomándole la mano) pero ahora estamos juntos y el pasado ya no importa! Ahora podemos intentar ser amigos!

(Eliza) [viéndolos a todos) de verdad me quieren como amiga?

(Stear) [sonriendo) no solo como amiga Eliza, como nuestra prima hermana!

En ese momento la puerta de abrió dejando paso a Niel quien venia un poco golpeado a buscar a su hermana ya que Adam había ido a la mansión Leegan buscando a su esposa y al no encontrarla había sostenido una pelea fuerte con el hermano de esta.

(Niel) [abrazando tiernamente a su hermana) Eliza, que bueno que estas bien hermanita!

(Eliza) [llorando al sentirse en los brazos de su hermano) Niel, que te paso? Por que vienes así?

(Niel) [acariciándole el cabellos con cuidado) No es nada! Adam fue a buscarte a la mansión y tuvimos un pequeño pleito! Pero que bueno que al fin estas a salvo! Yo no voy a permitir que ese tipo te vuelva a tocar Eliza!

(Eliza) [asustada) no podía decirte nada! Tenia miedo de que el te matara Niel!

(George) [en la puerta) joven Niel, el señor William pide que por favor mientras esto dure se quede aquí en la ciudad con nosotros hasta que solucionemos esto!

(Niel) [asintiendo) traigo mis cosas en el auto, pensaba quedarme en un hotel pero dígale a Albert que acepto quedarme gracias!

Esa noche todos bajaron a cenar dejando a Niel quien ceno junto a su hermana para no dejarla sola ni un momento, al estar en el comedor todos veían la cara severa de Albert quien parecía estar molesto de que Gaby no hubiera bajado por lo que con rostro severo se levanto de la mesa para ir por ella. Al entrar no pudo mas que cambiar su rostro al verla sentada en el sillón en donde lo estuvo esperando todo el día, pero que ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro) preciosa, es hora de cenar, despierta!

(Gaby) [al sentir el rose de su mano sobre su rostro) que hora es?

(Albert) [serio) no bajaste a almorzar, ahora ven conmigo para que cenes con nosotros!

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada) estas molesto verdad?

(Albert) [serio) hablaremos después, ahora debes bajar a comer algo por que no quiero que te enfermes, ni tu ni mi hijo!

Los dos bajaron al comedor y durante la cena la señora Elroy se dedicaba a agradecer a todos por haber traído a Eliza a casa. Archie anuncio que debido a que la casa estaba muy llena el y su esposa se irían al día siguiente a su casa y que Stear y Patty los acompañarían ya que Adam no conocía la dirección no correrían ningún peligro. Después de la cena Albert converso con Terry antes de subir tras Gaby con quien aun tenia una platica pendiente.

(Gaby) [sentada bajo las sabanas con el camisón mas sensual que tenia) hablaremos ahora?

(Albert) [al verla así) Eso no le va a funcionar señora Andley!

(Gaby) [cubriéndose con la sabana) al menos lo intente!

(Albert) [desde el baño cambiándose) en que estabas pensando al meterte en esa casa?

(Gaby) [serena) no creímos que estuviera la situación tan grave! Pero al entrar no pudimos mas que intervenir o el animal ese hubiera matado a tu sobrina!

(Albert) [levantando la voz) pero tu no puedes exponerte así! Tu embarazo es delicado y lo sabes!

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada) ya no me regañes! Mejor ven a la cama conmigo!

(Albert) [metiéndose a la cama) ni se te ocurra abrazarme! Estoy muy molesto!

(Gaby) [acomodándose de su lado de la cama) buenas noches mi amor!

(Albert) [apagando la lámpara) buenas noches Gabrielle!

(Gaby) [dándole la espalda) lo siento!

(Albert) [serio) duérmete!

En la habitación se hiso el silencio mientras Albert estaba de su lado de la cama viendo la silueta de su esposa que estaba acurrucada de su lado de la cama y esta derramaba una lagrima en silencio por sentir el enojo de su esposo. En la habitación de los Grandchester Candy y Terry estaban acurrucados conversando.

(Candy) yo nunca había visto a Albert así de molesto!

(Terry) [sonriendo) no creo que le dure mucho!

(Candy) [suspirando) no puedo imaginar lo que estará diciéndole a Gaby en este momento! El estaba como descontrolado!

(Terry) [recordando) y eso que no vio el fuerte golpe que se llevo ella contra el sillón de esa biblioteca!

(Candy) [seria) solo espero que no se le note mucho el golpe en la espalda o Albert se volverá loco!

(Terry) [apretándola contra su cuerpo) Candy, a partir de hoy no quiero que salgas sola a ningún lado, por lo menos no hasta que nos vayamos a Nueva York!

(Candy) [sonriéndole) no te preocupes que yo me quedare pendiente de Eliza hasta que nos vayamos! No tengo que salir a ningún lado y si lo hago seguro que los guardias de Albert irán conmigo!

Al fin después de platicar largo rato los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras Patty hacia la primera ronda junto a Eliza, ya Annie se levantaría en la madrugada para sustituirla y Candy se quedaría junto a Eliza todo el día. A la mañana siguiente Albert se despertó al sentir un poco de frio, ya estaba acostumbrado al calor del cuerpo de Gabrielle al lado suyo y esta vez ella se había quedado de su lado toda la noche, al ver la mesa de noche se encontró con el jugo de naranja que Gabrielle había traído al levantarse a ver como estaba Eliza. Volteo a verla de nuevo y algo le llamo la atención en la espalda a lo lejos se podía ver un morete no muy definido entonces pudo darse cuenta que sus temores del día anterior no habían sido infundados, realmente el tipo aquel le había dado un golpe al entrar a auxiliar a Eliza. Sintió pena al verla acurrucada abrazando un almohadón en vista que el no le había permitido abrazarlo la noche anterior.

(Gaby) [sintiendo la mirada de Albert sobre ella) sigues enojado?

(Albert) [pegándose a ella rodeándola con sus brazos) tengo frio por que no me abrazaste!

(Gaby) [volteándose hacia el) me dijiste que no te tocara!

(Albert) [serio) y en eso si me hiciste caso! Pero te digo que te cuides y que haces? Buscar peligros! Ya viste el golpe que tienes en la espalda? Como te lo hiciste?

(Gaby) [recordando el empujón del día anterior) me dio un mareo en el baño y me pegue contra la pared al tratar de recostarme ayer en la mañana!

(Albert) [desconfiado) ese golpe no te lo hiciste por recostarte en la pared!

(Gaby) [poniendo cara de inocencia) ya no me regañes! No crees que fue suficiente dejándome dormir hasta esta esquina de la cama?

(Albert) [resignado) que voy a hacer contigo mujer?

(Gaby) [apretándose a su pecho) darme calor por que tengo frio!

Albert no puedo hacer mas que abrazarla y después de un rato se levantaron para bañarse y salir a la oficina. Esa mañana tenían mucho que hacer, por un lado Albert no pensaba dejar pasar el tiempo y debía apresurar la separación de Eliza con ese hombre que tanto daño le había echo. Y el otro era el asunto de las acciones que aun no estaba claro. Llegando a la oficina, Gabrielle se dirigió a la suya a revisar los boletines que tenia Niel de las acciones. Luego se dirigieron al lugar que menos quería pisar en ese momento, la oficina de Albert. Al entrar pudo ver frente a ella a Terry sentado frente al escritorio de Albert, y al buscar a este en la pequeña sala de su oficina estaban Niel en un sillón, George en otro y Albert sonriendo maliciosamente sentado en el sofá en donde hace no mucho el y Gaby hubieran tenido aquel encuentro tan apasionado, invitándola a sentarse junto a el.

(Albert) [indicándole que se le uniera en el sofá) siéntate aquí conmigo y explícanos lo de las acciones.

(Gaby) [sonriendo tímidamente cosa que a Terry le llamo la atención) yo creí que nos reuniríamos en la sala de juntas!

(Albert) [acariciando el asiento junto a el) yo creo que aquí estaremos mas cómodos, ven cabemos los dos!

(Gaby) [sintiéndose junto a el) bueno que quieren saber?

(Niel) [sacando unos documentos) las acciones han estado bajando en los últimos días, lo que necesito saber es si podemos venderlas!

(Gaby) [sonriendo maliciosa) yo creo que debemos comprar todas las acciones!

(Albert) [acariciándole el brazo) que es lo que tienes en mente?

(Gaby) [sintiendo un escalofrío con cada rose de la mano de Albert) compre toda la producción de vinos de esta vendimia y ahora que la guerra termina el precio será muy superior, los viñedos en los que invertimos esta en Alemania y Francia, y pronto no tendrán nada que vender, cuando eso suceda podremos sacar lo que tengo en mis bodegas e invertir en la próxima cosecha y luego podremos vender las acciones a un mejor precio que el de ahora!

(Terry) [curioso) como sabes que el precio subirá? Podrías equivocarte!

(Gaby) [viendo a George) creo que eso te lo puede responder uno de mis socios!

(George) [poniéndose de pie para darles unos documentos) cuando la señora Gabrielle me propuso este negocio decidí apoyarla con algunos ahorros después de que estudie la propuesta y me di cuenta que tenia razón, en el mercado en este momento no hay vinos finos solo unos cuantos y cuando la guerra acabe casi no habrá vino en circulación, por lo menos no los mas finos que conocen solo unos cuantos mediocres que sobrevivieron a las plagas, la señora escogió dos viñedos muy especiales, el alemán y el Frances son de provincias muy escondidas y han logrado una cosecha excelente a pesar de todo y creo que los precios de los que tenemos serán bastante elevados a partir de enero!

(Albert) [haciendo una mueca seductora que solo Gaby y el metido de Terry vieron) como es que sabes tanto de vino Gaby?

(Terry) [al verla muda) su madre era coleccionista al igual que su padre! Creo que lo primero que aprendió a catar en biberón fueron vinos! Siempre la obligaban a adivinar que vino estaban tomando en la mesa!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) tenían un muy buen gusto para los vinos y creo que lo herede! Por eso digo que la próxima vendimia será mucho mejor que la de ahora y podremos darnos el lujo de monopolizar la de este año!

Después de discutir por mas de una hora en la que Terry no dejaba de observar como Albert deliberadamente rozaba con las hojas o con sus dedos la piel del brazo de Gaby. Después de quedar de acuerdo en recibir un listado de los vinos que tenia almacenados en sus bodegas, George y Niel salieron de la oficina de Albert revisando aun algunos números, mientras Terry se levantaba al ver que Gaby se había levantado aprisa de donde estaba.

(Terry) [acercándose al sillón) ese sillón parece muy cómodo Albert! Hasta parece que caben dos para descansar un rato!

(Gaby) [sonrojada y un poco nerviosa) voy a mi oficina a revisar mi correo!

(Albert) [haciéndole una seña a Terry) necesito hablar contigo un segundo Gaby!

(Terry) [levantándose mientras sonreía) Albert voy un momento a hablar con Cornwell para ver como esta Stear!

(Gaby) [viéndolo salir) en que mas puedo ayudarte Albert?

(Albert) [atrapándola en sus brazos) por que te pone tan nerviosa estar en mi oficina? Acaso no recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí juntos?

(Gaby) [estremecida) a que estas jugando Albert?

(Albert) [soltándola) a nada! Solo quería ver si recordabas el día que te fuiste sin avisarme para ponerte en riesgo igual que ayer[sarcástico)

(Gaby) [molesta) pues espero que te estés divirtiendo por que esta noche también dormirás en un sofá… [saliendo dela oficina) y no precisamente conmigo!

(Albert) [viéndola cerrar la puerta al salir) ya veremos si logras sacarme de la cama hoy preciosa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie y Patty habían acompañado a Stear al medico que habían recomendado en Londres, pudieron descubrir que efectivamente el daño en sus piernas podía ser superado con terapias pero lamentablemente el mejor terapista no estaba en chicago si no en otra ciudad, muy pronto tendrían que hacer unos cambios mas a sus vidas por el bien de todos. En la mansión Andley, mientras Terry volvía Candy había pasado con Eliza y la tía Elroy conversando de todo lo que la muchacha tendría que hacer para poder salir adelante con su embarazo. Parecía increíble que el embarazo de Eliza estuviera tan avanzado cuando apenas se notaba de cuatro meses cuando ya tenia seis. Niel había enviado flores para su hermana esa mañana para tratar de alegrarle el día, ya pronto sus padres recibirían un reporte de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y volverían, solo esperaba que Albert pudiera solucionar el problema de Montgomery antes de su regreso.

(Terry) [entrando a buscar a Candy) buenas tardes señoras! Busco a mi esposa!

(Candy) [saliendo con el) que paso mi amor, conseguiste la secretaria para transcribir tus libretos?

(Terry) [sonriendo) Albert me permitió usar una secretaria de sus oficinas y hoy mismo comenzara a transcribir mis escritos!

(Candy) [abrazándolo emocionada) me alegro mucho mi amor!

(Terry) [besándola) quiero invitarte a comer a un lugar muy romántico!

(Candy) [con los ojos iluminados de alegría) ahora mismo me arreglo!

Los dos salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Terry rumbo a un hermoso restaurante en donde pudieron pasar una hermosa velada.

(Terry) [tomando la mano de Candy) hoy llame a Robert! Le dije que pronto estaré de vuelta!

(Candy) [sonriendo) y cuando nos iremos?

(Terry) [besándole la mano) en un par de semanas en cuanto Albert arregle lo de Eliza! No me gustaría que lo dejáramos con ese problema aun encima!

(Candy) [feliz) espero que sea pronto! Me encantaría verte en los escenarios de nuevo! Haciendo lo que siempre has soñado!

(Adam) [sarcástico) pero que bonita pareja[serio acaso esto es lo que hacen para celebrar el robar las esposas de los hombres respetables?

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie) será mejor que se retire señor!

(Candy) [preocupada) por favor no cometan una locura!

(Adam) [viendo a Candy) que tal si hacemos cambio y se queda usted con mi mujer y yo me quedo con la suya?

(Terry) [apretando los puños) será mejor que se retire antes que pierda la paciencia!

(Candy) [escondiéndose detrás de Terry) no le hagas caso Terry! Por favor no peleen aquí!

(Adam) [amenazante) díganle a William que si vuelve a enviarme a sus abogados voy a devolvérselos en pedazos[viendo a Candy) díganle a mi mujer que pronto iré por ella!

(Terry) [sonriendo) es de cobardes pegarle a una dama! Tan poco hombre te crees que tienes que pegarle a tu esposa para sentirte fuerte?

(Adam) [furioso) solo te advierto que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo actorcillo de quinta o tu y tu mujercita lo van a lamentar!

(Terry) [soltándole un puñetazo a la cara) a mi mujer no la amenaza nadie y menos un imbécil abusador como tu!

(Candy) [jalando a Terry) vámonos mi amor! Déjalo y vámonos!

(Adam) [gritándole mientras ellos salían) esta me la vas a pagar estúpido! Todos me la van a pagar!

En el auto:

(Candy) [asustada) ese hombre es muy malo, no se como Eliza pudo haberse casado con el!

(Terry) [serio) ella busco alguien parecido a lo que ella era por dentro! Por suerte eso le sirvió para cambiar su actitud y pudimos sacarla antes de que fuera tarde!

(Candy) [acurrucándose a su lado) me sentiré mejor cuando estemos lejos de aquí!

(Terry) [rodeándola con un brazo pronto estaremos lejos de aquí y podremos olvidar todo esto!

Al llegar a la mansión ya los dos iban mas calmados y se habían detenido en la puerta para poder darse un beso bajo la nieve antes de entrar a descansar, después de unos besos apasionados a la luz de la entrada los dos entraron abrazados para encontrarse a Albert caminando en piyama en el salón.

(Candy) [curiosa que pasa Albert, por que estas aun levantado?

(Albert) [molesto no me pasa nada solo quiero despejarme un poco!

(Terry) [viendo una almohada en el sillón te sacaron del cuarto verdad?

(Albert) [serio esa mujer no aguanta una broma! Yo soy el que debería estar enojado con ella por su irresponsabilidad!

(Candy) [retirándose voy a hablar con ella!

(Albert) [serio pierdes tu tiempo, es una terca y no quiere abrir la puerta!

(Terry) [al ver a Candy alejarse Albert, Candy y yo nos topamos con Adam en el restaurante!

(Albert) [preocupado les hiso algo?

(Terry) [serio ese tipo es muy peligroso Albert creo que lo mejor es que tomemos muchas precauciones! No se pero yo creo que ese hombre no juega cuando lanza sus amenazas!

(Albert) [pensativo intentare llevar esto a corte lo antes posible, si es necesario usare todas las influencias que tenga para disolver ese matrimonio!

(Terry) [bromista por que no las usas también para entrar a tu recamara esta noche?

(Albert) [viéndolo burlón muy chistosito Terry! Ya quiero verte cuando Candy se moleste contigo por bromista!

(Terry) [comenzando a entender tendrá esta actitud de Gaby que ver con tu forma de provocarla en la junta?

(Albert) [serio solo quería jugarle un par de bromas[sentándose en el sofá y ahora me gane tener que ir a dormir a otra habitación!

En la habitación de Albert;

(Candy) [tocando la puerta Gaby?

(Gaby) [abriendo hola Candy! Te puedo ayudar en algo?

(Candy) [sonriendo puedo pasar?

(Gaby) [abriendo la puerta pasa!

(Candy) [curiosa porque esta Albert paseando en piyama en el salón y con su almohada bajo el brazo?

(Gaby) [sonriendo se quiso pasar de bromista y ahora el embromado a sido el, dormirá fuera de mi habitación!

(Candy) [cruzando los brazos así es que es bromista contra bromista!

(Gaby) [defendiéndose anoche no quiso abrazarme y hoy no paro de provocarme durante la junta!

(Candy) [seria que vamos a hacer con ustedes dos! Son igualitos en todo!

(Gaby) [confesando la verdad no quiero que duerma lejos de mi pero estoy esperando a ver si insiste!

(Candy) [saliendo de la habitación lo conozco, es capaz de dormir en el salón antes de rogar!

Gaby se quedo pensativa mientras Candy entraba a su habitación seguida por Terry que había dejado a Albert en el salón dando vueltas. Después de pensarlo un poco Gaby salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

(Gaby) [bajando las escaleras buenas noches caballero! Me preguntaba, ya que mi esposo no tiene permiso de entrar a mi habitación esta noche! No le gustaría a usted tomar su lugar?

(Albert) [riendo por su actitud esta segura que su esposo no vendrá esta noche madame?

(Gaby) [abrazándolo podemos cerrar con llave la puerta!

(Albert) [besándola tu ganas!

(Gaby) [rodeándole el cuello con los brazos me dejaras dormir acurrucada contigo?

(Albert) [cargándola siempre preciosa!

Los dos subieron a su habitación y después de un rato estaban abrazados durmiendo como siempre lo hacían. A la mañana siguiente Albert despertó con la cálida sensación de su esposa muy pegadita a el. Albert se levanto y fue a bañarse como siempre pero al regresar noto que Gaby solo se había cambiado de posición y seguía dormida, lo que era muy extraño ya que ella siempre se levantaba antes que el.

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro despierta dormilona, es hora de ir a la oficina!

(Gaby) [abriendo los ojos pesadamente estoy muy cansada!

(Albert) [preocupado te sientes bien preciosa? No quieres que llame al medico?

(Gaby) [sonriendo estoy bien, solo quiero descansar un poco mas!

(Albert) [sonriendo será mejor que te quedes en casa hoy!

(Gaby) [besándole la punta de la nariz vendrás temprano?

(Albert) [sonriendo en cuanto me desocupe vendré a casa!

Albert la dejo dormida nuevamente y salió al salón en donde Terry le esperaba para ir a la ofician a ver lo de su manuscrito y tratar de ayudar a Albert con lo del marido de Eliza que ya los estaba poniendo nerviosos. A media mañana mientras Gaby estaba recostada en el sillón de su habitación, la señora Elroy había salido de la mansión a visitar a Alister y en la puerta de la mansión empezaron a escucharse los sonidos de varios hombres que peleaban entre si lo que despertó a Gaby de su descanso. Candy salió a ver que estaba pasando pero al llegar a las escaleras vio que por la puerta venia entrando Adam Montgomery mientras sus hombres estaban afuera encargándose de los guardias que apenas eran cinco, mientras los vaqueros de Adam eran ocho.

(Candy) [mientras corría a la habitación de Eliza auxilio alguien llame a la policía!

Candy entro a la habitación de Eliza poniendo llave y jalando todo lo que pudiera poner en la puerta para que no entrara aquel hombre mientras Eliza con cara horrorizada comenzaba a llorar al escuchar que quien venia gritando por el pasillo era su esposo quien había visto la puerta en donde Candy había entrado y estaba golpeando con fuerza tratando de entrar a la habitación donde estaban las dos mujeres, Candy sostenía en las manos un florero grande lista para estrellarlo en la cabeza de aquel hombre si lograba entrar. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez mas desesperados, Adam estaba como loco tratando de entrar, mientras afuera los guardias y los vaqueros seguían enfrascados en una pelea Terry iba llegando de vuelta a la mansión cuando vio todo aquel alboroto y bajando del auto se dirigió a la mansión abriéndose paso lentamente entre los combatientes.

(Adam) [pateando la puerta abre la puerta Eliza, vine por ti!

(Candy) [gritando sal de aquí antes que venga la policía!

(Adam) [golpeando fuertemente abran esta puerta par de estúpidas! Cuando logre entrar me la van a pagar, me escuchaste Eliza?

(Eliza) [desesperada que vamos a hacer Candy? El va entrar a matarnos!

(Candy) [asustada no te preocupes Eliza, los guardias de Albert nos van a proteger!

(Adam) [empujando la puerta abriendo de un solo golpe ahora si van a pagarme todas las humillaciones!

(Gaby) [poniendo el cañón del rifle de Albert en la nuca de Adam Si te mueves te mueres!

(Adam) [asombrado tu no serias capaz de matar a nadie maldita aristócrata!

(Terry) [entrando con otro rifle en la mano esa aristócrata no pero este si, pedazo de imbécil!

(Adam) [al verse encañonado por los dos Eliza es mi mujer y tengo todo el derecho de llevármela!

(Terry) [apuntándole a la cara esta es propiedad privada y fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil para entrar y amenazar a mi mujer, yo tengo todo el derecho de defenderla!

(Adam) [sonriendo no me hagas reír estúpido, esta no es tu casa!

(Gaby) [alistando el tiro pero si es la mía! Y puedo pegarle un tiro aquí mismo por invadir mi propiedad y amenazar a mis invitados!

(Adam) [burlón entonces que espera para disparar? Máteme[riendo no tiene las agallas para matarme estúpida!

(Gaby) [serena tiene razón! No puedo matarlo[bajando el arma para apuntar a su entrepierna pero puedo herirlo en un lugar mucho peor que la muerte!

(Terry) [sonriendo será mejor que empiece a caminar a la salida señor Montgomery!

(Gaby) [sin dejar de apuntar Candy llama a la policía y avísale a Albert!

Afuera de la mansión Albert y George llegaban poco tiempo después con otros guardias mas y la policía, al llegar a la entrada vieron a los guardias de la mansión quienes tenían a los vaqueros hincados en fila esperando la llegada de la policía. Los dos entraron corriendo a la mansión mientras la policía se llevaba a los vaqueros. Al entrar se encontraron con Terry y Gaby que aun seguían apuntando con sus rifles a Adam Montgomery quien estaba hincado en el piso. El jefe de policía entro a tiempo para ver aquella escena y no pudo mas que reír al ver la estupidez de aquel hombre de entrar a una casa tan bien custodiada. Se llevo a Adam esposado junto a sus vaqueros, aun cuando estaba en la patrulla del jefe de policía no dejaba de lanzar amenazas en contra de los dos jóvenes que lo habían encañonado y humillado de aquella forma.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 21 **: Poniendo Distancia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 21**

**Poniendo Distancia**

En el salón de la mansión Andley habían quedado solo Gaby y George quien retiraba de la mano de la muchacha el rifle que aun seguía empuñando mientras Albert y Terry habían subido a la habitación de Eliza a ver como se encontraban. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Eliza en aquel estado de nervios por lo cual Candy tuvo que darle unas gotas para tratar de calmarla. Terry abrazo a Candy sintiéndose aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo, le daba tiernos besos en toda la cara al ver que no le había pasado nada ni a ella ni a su hijo, mientras Albert abrazaba a Eliza que poco a poco y entre llanto se iba quedando dormida.

(Albert) [viendo a Terry) que fue lo que paso aquí? Como logro entrar ese hombre?

(Terry) [apretando a Candy contra su cuerpo) no lo se! Cuando llegue a recoger mis notas que olvide en la mañana me tope con la pelea en la entrada y al entrar escuche los gritos del tipo ese con Gaby y solo atine a tomar un arma de la biblioteca y subí; al llegar aquí encontré a Gaby apuntándole a la cabeza al tipo ese.

(Albert) [dejando a Eliza adormitada) Gaby! Voy a ver como esta!

Terry tomo a Candy y la llevo a su habitación para recostarla un rato hasta que dejara de temblar como lo estaba haciendo ya que Eliza ya se había quedado dormida. Albert bajo la escaleras a toda prisa y encontró a Gaby sentada en la biblioteca, claramente se podía notar en sus manos el temblor que tenia después de haberla visto erguida sosteniendo el rifle ahora parecía ser otra, una mujer frágil y asustada, George venia cruzando el salón con una taza de te para calmarla un poco.

(Albert) [tomando las temblorosas manos entre las suyas) estas bien preciosa?

(Gaby) [sonriendo nerviosa) por un momento pensé que realmente tendría que jalar del gatillo!

(George) [entregando el te a Albert) William, creo que con esto se calmara un poco!

(Albert) [tomando la taza) gracias George yo me encargo de dársela[viéndolo) por favor llama a los abogados para ver que podemos hacer contra Adam en estas circunstancias!

(George) [asintiendo) Voy a verlos personalmente y luego volveré!

(Gaby) [levantándose temblorosa) creo que voy a ver a las chicas!

(Albert) [reteniéndola) tu vienes conmigo a recostarte! Eliza esta dormida y Candy esta con Terry! Quien me preocupa ahora eres tu! Estas temblando mucho!

(Gaby) [sonriendo al verlo preocupado) me recostare si tu me acompañas!

(Elroy) [entrando después de hablar con George en la entrada de la mansión) Albert, Gaby como están[viendo a Gaby) hija, te sientes bien?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) ya todo esta bien tía Elroy!

(Elroy) [viendo a Albert) William debemos ponerle un alto a ese hombre!

(Albert) [serio) ya he tomado una decisión tía, esta noche hablaremos durante la cena! Ahora voy a llevar a Gaby para que se recueste un rato, la impresión la dejo un poco nerviosa!

(Elroy) [preocupada) te vez un poco pálida hija! Será mejor que llame al medico!

(Gaby) [viendo a Albert) no es necesario tía, yo estoy bien es solo que al bebe no le hacen bien estos alborotos!

(Elroy) [con el rostro iluminado al escuchar eso) Como has dicho?

(Albert) [sonriendo) Así es tía, Gaby esta embarazada!

(Elroy) [sonriendo) me lo imagine, últimamente la ropa le quedaba mas ajustada[viéndolos) también sospecho de Candy pero aun no estoy segura!

(Albert) [riendo) entonces a usted no se le pasa una tía, Candy también será mama muy pronto!

(Elroy) [feliz) eso merece una deliciosa cena para esta noche! Yo lo dispondré todo para celebrar en familia!

Albert llevo a Gaby hasta la habitación mientras la señora Elroy entraba a la cocina para disponer todo para esa noche. Albert tenia varias ideas en mente que esa misma noche daría a conocer a toda la familia. Terry se encontraba sentado en la cama acunando a Candy en sus brazos.

(Candy) en que piensas Terry?

(Terry) [serio) en que no quiero seguir exponiéndote de esta forma! Se lo que dije antes de quedarnos mas tiempo pero después de lo de hoy no quiero volver a pasar por esto[abrazándola no sabes cuanto me asuste al llegar y ver aquella pelea afuera y aun mas cuando subí con una arma en la mano, si no hubiera sido por que Gaby estaba ya apuntándole a ese imbécil te juro que no hubiera dudado en disparar desde las gradas.

(Candy) [viéndolo tan serio) pero no fue necesario! Ya ese hombre debe estar encerrado!

(Terry) [moviendo la cabeza) no me importa, esta noche le diré a Albert que nos vamos para Nueva York este fin de semana! No quiero que les pase nada ni a ti ni a mi hijo!

(Candy) [suspirando) espero que esto se solucione lo antes posible por el bien de Eliza y la seguridad de todos.

George volvió a la mansión casi a las ocho de la noche y se dirigió a la habitación de Albert donde sabia que lo encontraría antes de la cena. Al llegar a la puerta respiro profundamente antes de tocar, las noticias que traía no eran para nada buenas.

(Albert) [abriendo la puerta) George, que sucedió?

(George) [serio) creo que no te va a gustar William!

(Albert) [haciéndolo pasar) Que es lo que averiguaste?

(George) El señor Montgomery fue dejado en libertad! Los abogados dicen que mientras el siga casado con la señora Eliza el puede alegar que vino a visitar a su esposa y fue agredido dentro de la casa! Esta vez debido a que vino con sus hombres no pudo alegar que fue amenazado pero si levanto una demanda en contra de su esposa y el señor Grandchester por daños a u integridad, pero los abogados nuestros alegaron defensa propia y debida a que estaban dentro de la mansión el juez decidió dar por nula la demanda! Pero en cualquier momento ese hombre puede presentarse aquí y reclamar los derechos que tiene sobre la señora Eliza!

(Albert) [preocupado) pero eso no es posible! Quiere decir que ese hombre puede venir a esta casa a buscarla cuando quiera?

(George) [serio) a menos que la señora Eliza ponga una demanda en contra del señor Montgomery por daños físicos el cual tiene que respaldar por un medico! Eso también nos ayudaría con los tramites de divorcio pues no podemos anular el matrimonio ahora que ella esta embarazada!

(Gaby) [sentada en la cama) si logramos que el juez venga hasta aquí y hable con el medico frente a Eliza tal vez podamos conseguir una resolución rápida!

(Albert) [molesto) yo no quería un divorcio! Quería una anulación para que ese hombre no tenga derecho sobre esa criatura!

(Gaby) [encogiendo los hombros) para eso nos bastaría con la anulación religiosa!

(Albert) [serio) pero sabes cuanto tardan en revisar el caso y dar una resolución? Por mas influencias que tenga no puedo presionar para que la apresuren!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) yo podría intentar conseguirla por ti!

(Albert) [curioso) y como lo harías?

(Gaby) [caminando hacia su bolso de viaje y sacando algo del bolso escondido) podría escribir una solicitud al pontífice y sellarla con mi insignia real! No creo que Alex se atreva a desconocerme ante la iglesia cuando sabe que quien tiene descendencia dudosa es el!

(George) [sonriendo) creo que un sello real en la solicitud de anulación nos ayudaría!

(Albert) [moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro) cuando vas a dejar de sorprenderme?

(Gaby) [abrazándolo) cuando deje de hacerlo espero que no te aburras de mi!

(George) [saliendo de la habitación) comenzare a redactar los documentos, para que los firme la señora!

(Albert) [asintiendo) gracias George, te veré en la biblioteca antes de cenar! Necesito que hagamos algo importante!

George se retiro a su estudio que tenia dentro de la mansión a redactar el documento que enviarían a primera hora a Europa. Antes de la cena se reunió con Albert quien le dio indicaciones para las medidas que tomarían a partir de ese momento. Esa noche los Cornwell y Patty llegarían a cenar y a darles noticias de lo que harían con Alister y su recuperación. La cena de esa noche era simplemente impresionante, la tía Elroy había mandado a preparar un banquete enorme para celebrar la próxima llegada de los herederos. Después de la cena Albert se puso de pie para hablar con todos.

(Albert) [serio) tía Elroy, muchachos a consecuencia de lo que sucedió esta tarde eh decidido mudarnos a un lugar mas seguro, a partir de mañana George se ira a nueva york llevando a Eliza , Terry y a Candy, en otro auto quiero que se vaya Archie, con Stear, Annie y Patty. Dos vehículos con escoltas los seguirán de cerca!

(Elroy) [contrariada) quien se hará cargo de las oficinas de aquí en chicago?

(Niel) [interviniendo) no se preocupe tía Elroy, de las oficinas me hare cargo yo con ayuda del señor Davenport el contador que siempre lo hizo!

(Albert) [serio) dejare varios escoltas aquí para cuidar de Niel y para vigilar también a su prometida!

(Elroy) [seria) que quieres que yo haga William?

(Albert) [sonriendo) usted, Ian, Gaby y yo nos iremos pasado mañana con mas escoltas! Yo aprovechare el día de mañana para dejar todo arreglado aquí en las oficinas!

(Archie) [sonriendo) que bueno que decidiste eso tío, el medico nos dijo que el terapeuta esta en una clínica de Nueva York, precisamente íbamos a pedirte que nos dejaras ir para comenzar con el tratamiento de Stear ya Patty a renunciado a su trabajo para ayudar a Stear!

(Albert) [serio) lamento mucho tener que dejar todo aquí pero no pienso arriesgar la seguridad de la familia por culpa de ese criminal de Montgomery! Siento que si nos quedamos mas tiempo le daremos oportunidad de lograr hacernos daño y no lo voy a permitir!

(Elroy) [preocupada) que haremos con el matrimonio de Eliza?

(Albert) con suerte conseguiremos la anulación religiosa aunque tengamos que recurrir al divorcio legal por maltratos físicos! El juez vendrá mañana a primera hora con el medico a tomar la declaración de Eliza antes de que parta con George!

(Terry) [serio) creo que aparte de la escolta deberíamos ir armados por cualquier contratiempo Albert!

(Albert) [asintiendo) George se encargara de darte un arma para el viaje!

Discutieron por un rato mas los detalles del viaje tan apresurado que emprenderían al día siguiente, mientras la señora Elroy y Gaby saldrían a la oficina acompañando a Ian y Albert, para no quedarse solas en la mansión por el día que tendrían que quedarse en chicago. A la mañana siguiente en la puerta de la mansión se presentaron tres caballero, el juez, el abogado de los Andley y el Dr. De la señora Elroy quien daría testimonio de el estado de la señora Montgomery para acelerar los papeles de divorcio en ultimo caso o la anulación que era lo que los Andley deseaban. Después de tomar la declaración de Eliza y el reporte medico el juez les informo a Albert y a la señora Elroy que debido a las evidencias no tendría ningún problema en emitir la anulación del matrimonio Montgomery/Leegan ya que el estado de Eliza hablaba mucho del maltrato al que había sido sometida. A media mañana, cinco autos salían de la mansión de chicago rumbo a Nueva york. Albert se veía realmente preocupado, pero esa era la mejor forma de no arriesgar a toda la familia junta. Después de medio día salió de la mansión acompañado de la señora Elroy y Gaby, seguidos por un auto con cuatro escoltas rumbo a la oficina. Regresaron a la mansión después de las nueve de la noche para terminar de empacar y salieron al días siguiente dejando a Niel instalado en un departamento del centro de la ciudad y acompañado de sus respectivos escoltas. El viaje a Nueva York fue largo y al llegar a la mansión Gaby iba recostada en las piernas de la señora Elroy ya que se había sentido un poco mareada en el camino. Albert la saco en brazos con cuidado y la llevo a la habitación principal de la mansión, la coloco con toda la delicadeza que podía y al depositarla en la cama noto algo que no había visto en las ultimas semanas, el vientre de Gaby ya comenzaba a verse abultado y al verla así profundamente dormida no pudo aguantas el deseo de acariciar su abultadito vientre, simplemente le pareció lo mas hermoso del mundo en ese momento, la tía Elroy lo veía desde la puerta de la habitación llena de ternura al ver una lagrima escaparse de los ojos de su querido sobrino. Esa noche todos pudieron dormir mas tranquilos ya que el viaje había sido sin ninguna complicación, Candy y Terry se habían ido a la casa que Eleanor les hubiera regalado acompañados de unos escoltas que Terry había contratado al llegar, al día siguiente Terry visitaría a Robert en el teatro para saber cuando comenzaría la siguiente temporada y que obra estarían montando en escena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry se levanto y dejo a Candy en la mansión de los Andley para que estuviera en un lugar seguro mientras el cumplía con la visita que le había prometido a su amigo Robert en el teatro. Al llegar este lo recibió muy emocionado pues ya que era mediados de noviembre y solo les quedarían dos meses para comenzar los ensayos de la siguiente puesta en escena. La obra a presentar seria ¨Antonio y Cleopatra¨ en la cual el seria Antonio y su amiga Karen Claise seria Cleopatra. Los castings para los demás papeles los llevarían a cabo después de navidad y con suerte después de esa temporada Terry podría presentar al fin su propia obra en el teatro ya que Robert estaba muy entusiasmado con lo que había leído hasta el momento.

(Terry) [sonriendo al ver el libreto) esta obra será genial Robert! Solo espero que encontremos buena aceptación en el publico!

(Robert) [riendo) no seas tan modesto, aceptemos que si tu y Karen están en el protagónico claro que será un éxito rotundo!

(Terry) [serio) podre venir después de año nuevo a ver los escenarios?

(Robert) [asintiendo) como siempre seguirás siendo el único que ve la colocación de escenarios y tendrás tu tiempo a solas para ensayar! No a pasado tanto tiempo para que olvide todas tus manías Terry[cambiando el tema) pero dime, que te hizo cambiar de opinión y regresar para esta temporada?

(Terry) [sonriendo) primero que nada por que mi mujer me recordó cuanto amo y necesito el teatro, y después de eso que pronto seré padre y quiero darles lo mejor que pueda darles!

(Robert) [felicitándolo con un fuerte abrazo) me alegro mucho por ti Terry!

Terry salió del teatro y se dirigió a la quinta avenida, quería ser el primero en comprar algo para su bebe y no quería que nadie ni siquiera Candy le negaran esa emoción. El único problema que encontró fue que al llegar a las tiendas había tanto que comprar que comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que se topo con otro joven que también hacia lo mismo.

(Terry) [topándose con alguien) perdón…Albert!

(Albert) [con expresión abrumada) Terry! Veo que tuvimos la misma idea!

(Terry) [viendo a todos lados) no pensé que hubiera tantas cosas para comprar!

(Albert) [desconcertado) yo solo quería comprar algo para Gaby y el bebe pero cuando llegue no supe que comprar!

(Terry) [viendo la cara de Albert) por que decidiste comprar algo precisamente ahora?

(Albert) [sonriendo) para serte sincero[suspirando) ayer en la noche que llegamos saque a Gaby del auto y la lleve a la cama y entonces note algo increíble!

(Terry) [curioso) que fue lo que notaste?

(Albert) [recordando) lo hermosa que se ve Gaby con el vientre abultadito!

(Terry) [pensativo) yo quisiera poder ver a Candy ya con el vientre grande!

Los dos rieron de buena gana al notar lo cursis que se veían parados a media tienda sin saber que comprar y sonriendo como idiotas mientras la gente los veía al pasar. Finalmente decidieron ir por lo mas fácil, comprar uno de todo lo que había y encargarlo para que lo llevaran a sus respectivos hogares y llevar simplemente un oso de peluche para sus esposas. Y luego ir a tomar un café y conversar.

(Terry) [sonriendo) puedes creerlo Albert? Pronto seremos padres y aun nos metemos en problemas a pesar de todo!

(Albert) [resoplando) jamás pensé que ser la cabeza de la familia fuera tan difícil, si no fuera por que los tengo a todos ustedes no se que haría!

(Terry) [pensativo) si hace casi siete años aquella noche cuando me ayudaste a salir de aquel bar y me llevaste a la escuela me hubieras dicho que íbamos a ser familia y yo estaría completamente loco por mi tarzán pecosa no te lo hubiera creído! Yo siempre pensé que a esta edad ya estaría asumiendo mi papel de Duque muriéndome de aburrimiento al lado de mi padre!

(Albert) en cambio yo, hace poco mas de dos años lo que mas deseaba era estar en mi choza en África junto a tu prima que me volvía loco pero no me animaba a confesárselo!

(Terry) [serio) Albert yo no quiero que Adam vuelva a intentar nada contra nuestras esposas ni tu sobrina!

(Albert) tenemos que tener mucho cuidado Terry, no podemos permitir que estén solas ni un momento!

(Terry) [decidido) esta mañana deje a Candy en la mansión con Gaby y voy a llevarla todos los días cuando yo tenga que salir hasta que ese tipo deje de molestar!

(Albert) [pensativo) no creo que siga molestando después de recibir la anulación del matrimonio! Ese hombre no estaba enamorado de Eliza si no de su fortuna y al irse sus padres ya no pudo tener acceso a ella! Creo que se cansara de molestar y buscara otra esposa a quien pueda sacarle lo que no pudo con Eliza!

(Terry) es increíble como a cambiado Eliza! Ahora no solo es amable si no que los únicos brazos en donde duerme tranquila son los de Candy!

(Albert) [molesto) pero que duro tubo que aprender a ser humilde! Solo espero que de ahora en adelante pueda ser feliz! No será fácil siendo madre soltera en esta sociedad tan frívola en la que vivimos!

(Terry) [sonriendo) creo que tu y yo sabemos muy bien que cuando te enamoras no te preocupan esas cosas y Eliza lograra enamorar a un hombre bueno[riendo mas ahora que tiene mejor carácter!

Los dos salieron y fueron a sus autos para luego juntarse de nuevo en la mansión Andley. Al llegar a la mansión Candy y Gaby hablaban muy contentas sentadas en la terraza rodeadas de todo tipo de dulces y pasteles mientras la tía abuela acompañaba a Eliza quien se había estado sintiendo un poco mal por el largo viaje que habían echo hacia unos días. Los dos no pudieron mas que reír y sentarse junto a ellas para probar algunas de las golosinas que de repente no se les hicieron tan desagradables si no todo lo contrario. Después de entregarles su ositos los dos recibieron un beso de agradecimiento y conversaron de cuanto esperaban poder tener a sus hijos. En el cuarto de Eliza la señora Elroy se notaba un poco preocupara por el semblante de la muchacha, a pesar de dormir parecía que tenia molestias pues no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, lo que la tía no se podía imaginar era el infierno por el que vivía su sobrina cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no hacia mas que repetir una y otra vez el horror que había vivido junto a Adam Montgomery. Ian llego a la mansión después de dar una vuelta por las oficinas con George, el joven le había tomado carriño y simpatía a Eliza por lo que había decidido pasar a comprar un ramo de flores para ella y después de saludar a su madre coloco las flores en la mesa de noche junto a la cama de la muchacha. Después de un par de horas Eliza despertaba sintiendo el aroma de los coloridos tulipanes que Ian le había colocado junto a la cama y este leía un libro sentado donde la tía abuela había estado al quedarse dormida.

(Ian) [al verla despierta) al fin despiertas dormilona! Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana!

(Eliza) [sonriendo) tu trajiste las flores?

(Ian) [asintiendo) espero que te gusten y te alegren un poco!

(Eliza) [apenada) tan triste me veo?

(Ian) [negando) no, pero me gustaría verte mas contenta cada día!

(Eliza) [tocándose el rostro) debo verme horrible con el rostro inflamado!

(Ian) [acercándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama) ya casi no se nota! Te ves muy bien!

(Eliza) [acariciándose el vientre) todavía tengo pesadillas!

(Ian) [sereno) pero ya no tienes que temer a nada, estamos lejos de chicago y aquí nada va a pasarte! Pronto se resolverá lo de la separación y el no podrá hacerte daño de nuevo!

(Eliza) [triste) y que pasara cuando el tío William ya no me proteja y mis padres no estén? Aun no se como vamos a vivir mi hijo y yo[con vergüenza) yo no se hacer nada!

(Ian) [sonriendo) nunca vas a estar sola! Mama y yo nunca te dejaremos sola! Yo voy a cuidarlos a los tres! Y ya veremos que puedes hacer que te guste y te ayude a salir adelante!

(Eliza) [pensativa) me gustaría poder hacer algo productivo como mi hermano Niel que supo aprender a valerse por si mismo y ganarse el respeto de la familia!

(Ian) [animándola) primero ten a tu bebe tranquila y luego veremos que es lo que te gusta hacer!

Los dos conversaron por largo rato hasta que la mucama llego con la cena para los dos ya que era costumbre que quien la cuidaba cenaba con ella. Mientras tanto en chicago Niel salía de casa de Flamy ahora que estaba solo en chicago le tocaba seguir adelante con los planes de la fiesta de acción de gracias para los socios en chicago, felizmente descubrió que la eficiente Annie había dejado todo listo para ese evento por lo que solo tubo que supervisar los presupuestos y algunos detalles mas. Después de dos semanas en que no habían tenido ningún contratiempo mas, el día de la fiesta en chicago llego aun faltaba para el día de gracias pero las industrias Andley siempre daban una fiesta antes para no interrumpir esa cena familiar de los socios. Todo parecía salir de maravilla, la comida era excelente, la gente se estaba divirtiendo mucho y Niel quien llevaba del brazo a Flamy no podía sentirse mas afortunado pues su novia lucia simple y hermosamente envidiable, esa noche ella lucia un hermoso traje de gala en color azul con guantes largo blancos y de joya solamente una hermosa peineta de zafiros que sostenían la mitad de su cabellera y hacían juego con sus delicados aretes de zafiro y un broche con la insignia de la familia Leegan regalo de Niel adornaba la blusa de se vestido. Niel bailaba con ella admirando la belleza de la enfermera que cada vez le parecía mas y mas deslumbrante. Después de un rato decidió salir del salón principal de la fiesta y llevar a su novia a tomar algo caliente junto a un hermoso ventanal, los dos conversaban animadamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Adam Montgomery quien llevaba un sobre en la mano.

(Adam) [claramente furioso) quien diablos se cree tu familia que es?

(Niel) [poniéndose entre el y Flamy) que haces aquí Adam, tu no estabas invitado!

(Adam) [tratando de tranquilizarse al ver a los escoltas de Niel cerca) no se como lo lograron pero esta mañana recibí esta estupidez por correo[aventándole el sobre)

(Niel) [sonriendo al leer de que se trataba) ahora ya no tienes ningún derecho de molestar a Eliza!

(Adam) [sobresaltado) diga lo que diga ese mugroso papel yo aun tengo derechos sobre ella! Ella no puede negarme el derecho de ver a mi hijo!

(Niel) [serio) a ti nunca te importo ese hijo! Acaso vas a negarme que le pegabas para que ella lo perdiera! Tu nunca quisiste tener un hijo con ella, ese embarazo no fue mas que un accidente para ti!

(Adam) [amenazante) será mejor que me digas en donde esta tu hermana, por que si no me los dices…

(Niel) [enojado) si no te lo digo que? A mi no vas a lograr pegarme como a ella!

(Adam) [resoplando) si no me lo dice, lo voy a averiguar y cuando la encuentre le va ir peor de cómo le fue antes de irse!

(Niel) [tratando de contenerse para no gritar) nunca la vas a encontrar por que ella se fue de América!

(Adam) [sonriendo) eso no es verdad! Si ella se hubiera ido yo ya lo sabría!

(Niel) [encogiendo los hombros) no me creas si no quieres pero ella ya no esta al alcance de tu mano!

(Adam) [seguro de lo que decía) solo dale mi mensaje y dile que se atenga a las consecuencias! Y dile al imbécil de William que aun estamos pendientes!

(Niel) [a uno de los escoltas) asegúrate de que salga de aquí!

Niel y Flamy lo vieron alejarse seguido por uno de los escoltas que los cuidaban mientras Niel estaba tratando de calmar a Flamy que se había puesto muy nerviosa ante las amenazas de aquel hombre que por encima se veía que no era una persona tranquila si no muy peligrosa.

(Flamy) [asustada) Ese era el esposo de tu hermana verdad?

(Niel) [sonriendo levemente) si, ese era el esposo de Eliza!

(Flamy) [viendo el papel que Niel sostenía aun) que fue lo que lo molesto tanto que lo hizo venir a buscarte?

(Niel) [mostrándole) Es la anulación del matrimonio!

(Flamy) [asombrada al ver los sellos) Pero esta anulación esta firmada y sellada personalmente por su santidad Benedicto XV!

(Niel) [sonriendo) al fin Eliza esta libre[poniéndose serio solo espero que ese imbécil no la encuentre!

(Flamy) [dándole un dulce beso en los labio) espero que tu hermana este bien y pueda tener a su hijo tranquila!

(Niel) [rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos) te amo Flamy[besándola) eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida!

(Flamy) [susurrándole al oído) me muero por ser tu esposa!

(Niel) [sonriendo) yo también!

Los dos siguieron disfrutando de la velada ya que como único miembro de los Andley debía quedarse hasta el final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Nueva York, George entraba a la mansión con el sobre que había llegado a la oficina de Albert, en su rostro se podía notar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ser el portador de ese documento. Albert lo recibió y después de leerlo y mostrarlo a Ian y a la tía Elroy se lo entrego a Gabrielle pues creyó prudente que fuera ella quien lo entregara a Eliza en privado.

(Gaby) [en la puerta de Eliza) puedo pasar?

(Eliza) adelante por favor!

(Gaby) [entregándole el documento) tengo algo para ti!

Eliza tomo el documento y después de leerlo no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar sin parar mientras Gabrielle la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, parecía como si de repente le hubieran quitado una enorme carga de encima y comenzaba a asimilar que al fin la pesadilla comenzaba a desaparecer.

(Gaby) [viéndola a la cara) no llores mas, eso no es bueno para tu bebe! Además todos están afuera esperando para felicitarte!

(Eliza) [sollozando) no entiendo como lograron esto! Pero muchas gracias!

(Gaby) [sonriéndole) la tía Elroy dice que Ian le conto que tienes miedo de lo que va a pasar contigo de ahora en adelante!

(Eliza) [bajando la mirada) no se que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante! No quisiera que mi hijo o hija conociera a la vieja Eliza que no sabia hacer nada mas que molestar a los demás y gastar el dinero que nunca gano! Quiero poder sentirme orgullosa de mi misma y que mi familia se enorgullezca de mi!

(Gaby) [encogiendo los hombros) eso es fácil! Solo tienes que pensar en lo que mas te gusta y veremos que se nos puede ocurrir[aclarando) pero primero esperemos a que nazca tu bebe y luego te prometo que te ayudare a ver que podemos hacer!

(Eliza) [estrujando la sabana) Gabrielle…lamento mucho haberte pegado con el fuete y haberte insultado tantas veces!

(Gaby) [seria) acepto tus disculpas si tu me disculpas la bofetada que te di en el pueblo el día que me despidieron de la cafetería!

(Eliza) [sonriendo) trato echo!

Gaby se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta para que todos los que estaban en el pasillo entraran llevando flores en la mano para felicitar a la recién soltera Eliza Leegan. Después de mucho rato todos comenzaron a retirarse para dejar descansar a Eliza. Esa noche todos se retiraron a descansar dejando a Eliza dormida con una expresión diferente en su rostro, estaba mas serena y parecía que esa noche por fin podría dormir tranquila. Ian estaba muy intranquilo esa noche, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ya casi era de madrugada cuando decidió salir a caminar por la mansión, fue primero a la biblioteca y después de intentar leer sin poder concentrarse decidió volver a su recamara para intentar dormir un poco antes de ir a la ofician mas tarde. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando algo le llamo la atención, se acerco un poco mas a la puerta de la habitación de Eliza y pudo escuchar como ella se quejaba, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en la cama quejándose de dolor de estomago, al parecer algo le había caído mal en la cena, pero al verla que también sudaba profusamente decidió ir a despertar a Albert para avisarle.

(Gaby) [abriendo la puerta) que pasa Ian?

(Ian) [preocupado) Eliza se siente mal!

(Gaby) [saliendo al pasillo) vamos a ver que le pasa[entrando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz) te sientes mal Eliza?

(Eliza) [resoplando) me duelen mucho las piernas!

(Gaby) [viendo sangre en el camisón) Ian quédate aquí un minuto, ahora vuelvo[entrando sin avisar a la habitación de la tía abuela) tía Elroy, despierte!

(Elroy) [asustada) que pasa hija?

(Gaby) [serena) Eliza esta teniendo al bebe!

(Elroy) [alarmada) pero aun no es tiempo! Le faltan casi dos meses!

(Gaby) [saliendo hacia su recamara) dígaselo al bebe tía[entrando en su recamara) Albert mi amor despierta!

(Albert) [alarmado) que… que pasa?

(Gaby) [apresurándolo) el bebe de Eliza esta naciendo!

(Albert) [saltando de la cama) voy a llamar al medico!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) la tía lo esta llamando! Solo necesito que estés pendiente por si tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

Albert se encargo de despertar a todos mientras Gaby era ayudada por Annie y Patty a cambiarle la ropa a Eliza pues la que tenia estaba mojada de sangre y sudor. La tía Elroy después de que terminaron de cambiarla las hizo salir de la habitación pues no era costumbre que las futuras primerizas vieran esas escenas o no les darían ganas de ser madres por el miedo. El medico llego y entro a la habitación en donde la señora Elroy y la señora Fowler la cocinera ayudaban al medico mientras todos estaban en el salón esperando noticias del recién nacido y su madre.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 22: **Nace un Nuevo Sentimiento**


	22. Chapter 22

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 22**

**Nace Un Nuevo Sentimiento**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico sensible y pueden ser consideradas para publico adulto, si se siente ofendido por el tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo.**

En la habitación de Eliza el medico trabajaba arduamente con la muchacha que a pesar de tener un poco mas de siete meses de embarazo ya estaba completamente dilatada pero parecía no tener fuerzas para poder empujar a la criatura fuera de ella. Ya habían pasado mas de tres hora de que había comenzado el trabajo de parto y aun no pasaba nada, Terry llego esa mañana con Candy quien al entrar y enterarse de la situación no hubo poder humano de dejarla fuera de la habitación de Eliza ya que a pesar de estar embarazada y ser primeriza ya había estado en varios partos cuando trabajara en el hospital santa Juana en chicago. La muchacha era de gran ayuda para Eliza con quien habían logrado entablar un lazo especial desde el día que la sacaron de la casa de su ex esposo.

(Candy) [Animándola) vamos Eliza, yo se que estas cansada pero debes ser fuerte!

(Eliza) [Chillando por el dolor) No puedo más! Duele demasiado!

(Dr.) [Ordenando) vamos señora no puede darse por vencida! Ya casi lo logra por favor puje!

(Eliza) [pujando fuertemente) Jmmmmm!!!!

(Candy) [ante la mirada atónita de la tía Elroy haciendo presión hacia abajo con el brazo sobre el vientre de Eliza) Fuerte Eliza, ya casi esta afuera!

(Elroy) [asombrada) Candy por Dios la vas a aplastar!

(Dr.) [viendo la eficiencia de la muchacha) siga así Candy, tenemos que sacar al bebe antes de que Eliza pierda las fuerzas!

(Eliza) [estrujando las sabanas) Ahhhhhh[cayendo desmayada)

(Dr.) [jalando al bebe) Ya esta! Es una hermosa niña[entregándola a Candy mientras el atendía a Eliza)

(Candy) [limpiándola para poder vestirla) es hermosa! Tiene el cabello de su mama!

(Elroy) [acercándose) Es muy hermosa!

La señora Fowler salió a dar la noticia a jóvenes asustado después de escuchar el grito de Eliza, que estaban en el salón, por un lado estaba Archie sentado junto a Annie tomados de la mano, Patty parada junto a Stear quien le acariciaba el dorso de la mano a su nerviosa novia, Terry que al escuchar aquel grito había caído sentado en el sillón con los codos sobre sus rodilla y sus manos hundidas en su cabellera, Ian que caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro sosteniendo una copa de whiskey, George quien permanecía sereno observando a Albert que a la hora del grito se había abrazando fuertemente a su esposa tratando de infundirle seguridad cuando en realidad el temblor que sentía era de el mismo no de ella que estaba tranquila.

(Sra. Fowler) ha sido una preciosa niña!

Ian dejo su copa en la mesa del centro del salón y corrió arriba al ver que su mama se acercaba con la bebe en brazos para ¨ayudarla¨ pues a la dama se le dificultaba caminar con la bebe en brazos y su bastón. Al observar a la hermosa criatura pudo ver que tenia un cabellos rojizo como el de su madre y una carita regordeta que enternecía a cualquiera. Ian sonrió mientras bajaba con ese pequeño angelito y lo mostraba a todos. Después de un rato cuando debían colocarla en una cuna, Albert y Terry se dieron cuenta avergonzados que dentro de todo lo que habían estado comprado para sus hijos en ningún momento se les ocurrió comprar algo para Eliza también. Iban a salir apresurados a hacer unas compras cuando George los detuvo diciéndoles que el cuarto para la hija de Eliza ya estaba listo.

(Elroy) [orgullosa) Ian y yo hablamos hace unos días y decidimos que nos encargaríamos de arreglarlo todo para la llegada del bebe de Eliza!

(Ian) [sonriendo) yo decore la habitación de junto para que estuviera cerca de su mama[comenzando a subir las gradas) como no sabía que seria decore todo en color blanco y lila que no es ni rosa ni celeste! Creo que a Eliza le gustara!

(Elroy) [bajando la cabeza) ella no podrá verlo por ahora!

(Albert) [alarmado) le a pasado algo a Eliza tía!

(Dr.) [caminando por el pasillo) Eliza a quedado muy débil después del parto y a perdido el sentido, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte!

(Ian) [preocupado) cuanto tiempo estará sin sentido doctor?

(Dr.) [moviendo la cabeza) eso depende de que tan bien o mal este su cuerpo! Ella sufrió mucho maltrato durante los primeros meses de embarazo, podría incluso pensar que el esposo de la señora intentaba hacer que botara a la criatura[sonriendo pero esta hermosa bebe fue mas fuerte que el!

(Elroy) [a George) debemos conseguir una enfermera que se haga cargo de ella!

(Annie) [viendo a Patty y Gaby) no se preocupe tía Elroy, nosotras cuidaremos a Eliza!

(Patty) [sonriendo) nadie mejor que su familia para cuidarla!

(Albert) [viendo a Gaby) Pero hay que pasar las noches con ella! No quiero que se enfermen!

(Gaby) nos turnaremos para hacerlo! Lo que si van a tener que buscar es una nodriza para la bebe[viendo a las damas presentes) no creo que ninguna de nosotras pueda ocuparse de eso!

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y entre las tres muchachas estaban discutiendo quien haría la primera guardia esa noche ya que Candy seguramente estaría de día acompañándolas pero de noche solo ellas tres quedarían. Ian en ese momento se encontraba en la recamara de la bebe, sentado en una hermosa mecedora que al comprarla le había parecido ideal para cuando el quisiera acomodarse a mecer a la bebe. No podía dejar de compararse con ella, ya que el había tenido solo a su mama y siempre añoro tener un padre también, estaba decidido en que si Eliza se lo permitía el estaría pendiente de esa criatura para que nunca sintiera que le hacia falta su padre, ya que el verdadero era un monstro que no merecía siquiera acercarse a ese pequeño angelito. A partir de ese día la rutina era la misma todos los días Ian salía en la mañana después de pasar a ver a la bebe y dejarla en manos de la nodriza o de la tía Elroy, y cuando regresaba dela oficina el se encargaba de ponerle la piyama y mecerla en brazos hasta dormirla. Esa era la rutina diaria durante las dos semanas siguientes mientras Eliza estaba aun inconsciente.

(Albert) [sentado en la cama de la habitación de la bebe observando a Ian mecerla) veo que te has encariñado mucho con la pequeña!

(Ian) [sonriendo) me recuerda mucho a mi!

(Albert) [curioso) en que sentido?

(Ian) [acomodándola entre sus brazos) en que ella también crecerá sin padre[recordando su infancia) a mi me hiso mucha falta tener a papa conmigo y luego también me hiso falta mama!

(Albert) [triste) lamento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso!

(Ian) [preocupado) sabes Albert estoy muy preocupado por la niña!

(Albert) [atento) que es lo que te tiene preocupado?

(Ian) [levantándose para ponerla en la cuna) me preocupa que Adam venga y quiera llevársela! Tu sabes que a pesar de la anulación esa es una posibilidad!

(Albert) [asintiendo) así es, siempre existe esa posibilidad!

(Ian) [sentándose de nuevo frente a el) no se que opines tu, pero yo he estado hablando con mama y voy a proponerle a Eliza que me deje registrarla con mi apellido!

(Albert) [asombrado) pero eso te traería contratiempos cuando quieras casarte! Lo has pensado?

(Ian) [resuelto) no me importa! Yo no voy a permitir que ese hombre aleje a la niña de nosotros[seguro) aun que no me case nunca!

(Albert) [sonriendo) eres muy noble Ian! Pero creo que hay que esperar a ver que opina Eliza de eso!

(Ian) [arropando a la bebe) Yo me encargo de convencerla!

Niel llamaba todos los días para informarse de su hermana y su sobrina, lamentablemente había considerado que era peligroso que el viajara a Nueva york pues después de la fiesta de acción de gracias en la que se había encontrado con Adam, temía que lo estuviera vigilando de alguna forma y no quería ser el quien le mostrara donde estaban ellas. Esa noche como todos los días Ian dejo a la pequeña dormida y arropada en la cuna y se dirigió a la habitación de Eliza a ver como estaba, al entrar Patty salió a tomar un poco de aire mientras el se quedaba hablándole a su amiga inconsciente de lo bella que estaba su hija y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

(Ian) [sentado en la silla junto a ella) Hola Eliza! Vengo de ver a tu hija, cada día se ve mas hermosa[bromeando) ya va siendo hora que despiertes y nos digas que nombre has pensado ponerle por que honestamente no creo que le guste que le digamos bebe todo el tiempo[serio) yo se que esto te lo digo todos los día, pero ya es hora que despiertes, me gustaría verte repuesta y poder llamar por su nombre a tu hija!

(Eliza) [débilmente) Abigail!

(Ian) [sorprendido al escucharla) Eliza, despertaste[tomándole la mano) que fue lo que dijiste?

(Eliza) [respirando profundo) mi hija se llama Abigail!

(Ian [sonriendo) me parece muy bonito! Déjame llamar a todos, hemos estado pendientes de ti estos día!

(Eliza) [desconcertada) cuanto tiempo a pasado?

(Ian) [abriendo la puerta) casi veinte días Eliza!

(Eliza) [inquieta) en donde esta Abigail?

(Ian) [sonriendo) esta en su cuna, pero ahora mismo te la traigo!

Dejando a Eliza unos minutos Ian le pidió a Patty quien venia de regreso que llamara a todos pues Eliza había despertado al fin. Luego entro a la habitación de Abby como la llamaría desde ese momento y la tomo en brazos para llevársela a su mama. Cuando todos subieron a la habitación de Eliza, la encontraron sentada, recostada en unos almohadones que Ian le había acomodado en la espalda y con su hija en brazos.

(Albert) [abrazándola) que bueno que despertaste Eliza, nos tenias preocupados!

(Elroy) [serena) ya viste lo hermosa que esta tu hija?

(Eliza) [sonriendo débilmente aun) se llama Abigail tía Elroy!

(Ian) [viendo como abrazaban todos a la feliz mama) ahora si podremos respirar tranquilos ya todo paso!

(Gaby) [viendo el brillo de los ojos de Ian) estabas muy preocupado verdad?

(Ian) [serio) aun lo estoy!

Sin decir nada Ian salió de la habitación seguido por Stear quien al ver el alboroto que tenían todas las damas de la casa salió con su silla de ruedas tras Ian.

(Stear) [sonriendo) creo que las damas de la familia están limpiando la habitación, mira Ian allí viene Archie y Terry!

(Terry) [sacudiendo la cabeza) no entiendo por que la mujeres tienen que comenzar a hablar del parto en cuanto salen de el!

(Archie) [abochornado) y no tienen la delicadeza de pedirle a los caballeros que salgan antes!

(Ian) [curioso) Y Albert?

(Terry) [señalando) esta atrapado entre la señora Elroy y Eliza que lo dejaron sentado en la cabecera junto a Abigail!

(Ian) [sonriendo mientras corría a tomar a la bebe de brazos de Albert) ya lo dejaron libre!

(Albert) [entregando a la bebe) creo que tendremos que ir a cenar solo nosotros muchachos, las damas están muy ocupadas.

Los cinco caballeros bajaron a cenar después de dejar a la pequeña Abby en su cuna, todo parecía estar comenzando a tomar un curso diferente, mas tranquilo tal vez al fin las tempestades que los habían rodeado desde hacia un tiempo se estaban disipando. Terry salió de la mansión con Candy y sus escoltas rumbo a su hogar, al llegar Terry la llevo hasta la habitación que estaba junto a la de ellos.

(Terry) [tomando la manija) cierra los ojos Candy!

(Candy) [sonriendo) que pasa Terry, cual es el misterio?

(Terry) [serio) cierra los ojos pecosa!

(Candy) [cerrando los ojos) si esta es una broma pesada te juro que dormirás con un ojo morado!

(Terry) [guiándola al centro de la habitación) abre los ojos!

Al abrir los ojos Candy quedo totalmente sorprendida, estaba parada en medio de la habitación de su futuro bebe, era perfecta, Terry la había decorado toda de blanco con toques celestes, verdes y muy pocos rosa. Candy estaba asombrada de la calidez que Terry le había dado a la habitación de su hijo. Volteo buscando a Terry con la mirada y en su mirada pudo ver la impaciencia que tenia por conocer su opinión.

(Candy) [corriendo a sus brazos) es hermosa Terry[llorando) gracias mi amor!

(Terry) [con los ojos brillosos) no sabia como comenzar así que la decore como lo hizo mama con mi habitación de niño!

(Candy) [besándolo apasionada) quieres saber cuanto me gusto?

(Terry) [pícaro) si, quiero saber!

Candy lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación en donde poco a poco fue desabotonándole la camisa para luego dejarla caer en el suelo, Terry la iba siguiendo hasta llegar junto a la cama, las manos de Candy de repente lo hicieron suspirar cuando pudo sentirlas bajando el cierre de su pantalón mientras sus labios mordisqueaban su cuello, poco a poco pudo sentir como sus pantalones caían al suelo dejándolo solamente en ropa interior, tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo como Candy recorría su pecho con sus manos, luego tomaba una de las manos de el y se la colocaba sobre uno de sus senos que ya estaban desnudos frente a el, al sentirlo abrió los ojos y pudo notar que los ojos de Candy tenían ahora una oscuridad seductora, ella sonreía al ver como el se había excitado al solo tocar su seno, se acerco para besar sus labios y con su lengua comenzó a explorar dentro de la boca de el, Terry la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola a su pecho y luego la levanto para colocarla sobre la cama, poco a poco comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros subiendo hasta su cabello para entrelazar sus dedos en el. Terry mordisqueaba todo el cuerpo de Candy mientras ella comenzaba a lanzar gemidos de placer mientras el acariciaba su entrepierna para colocarse sobre ella, Candy lo rodeo con sus piernas a la altura de su cadera y lentamente lo condujo a entrar en ella, el trataba de ser cuidadoso no recargándose sobre el vientre de Candy que ya comenzaba a notarse abultado, ella se encontraba completamente encendida, no lograba calmar la excitación que la quemaba por dentro por lo que sin esperar apretó la cadera de Terry con sus piernas obligándolo a profundizar mas dentro de ella, mientras con sus brazos lo obligaba a caer sobre ella un poco mas, el comenzó a perder el control y a moverse cada vez mas rápido dentro de ella, no quería lastimarla pero ya no podía aguantar mas, de repente se puso de rodillas en la cama la levanto para dejarla frente a el aun con las piernas de ella alrededor de su cadera 0bligandola así a ser mas consiente de su presencia dentro de ella, sus movimientos ahora eran mas lentos pero mas profundos, le estaba mostrando una nueva forma de sentirlo, de amarlo. Después de un rato, los dos estaban completamente exhaustos, lentamente el la coloco sobre la cama para luego acurrucarse junto a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

(Candy) [respirando agitada) te amo Terry!

(Terry) [sonriendo malicioso) si tanto así te gusto; mañana te decorare otra habitación!

(Candy) [hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de el) eres un loco, malcriado e irrespetuoso, pero te amo tanto!

(Terry) [besándole la mejilla) yo también te amo!

Los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras aun se abrasaban, al día siguiente irían juntos a ver a Robert quien los había invitado para celebrar que pronto serian padres y Terry protagonizaría una nueva obra. En casa de los Andley Albert estaba en la cama leyendo un libro mientras Gaby se encontraba en la habitación de Eliza conversando.

(Eliza) [arrullando a Abby) No se que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante!

(Gaby) [sentada a media cama con la piernas cruzadas) en que eres buena?

(Eliza) [pensativa) aparte de gastar el dinero de mis padres en joyas y ropa!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) bueno entonces veamos! No puedes hacer joyera por que no sabes metalurgia ni bisutería, entonces pensemos en la ropa! Te gusta comprar vestidos, por que?

(Eliza) [analizando) por que puedo ponérmelos de la forma que mas me guste! Puedo comprar dos vestidos y combinarlos en varias formas antes de que noten quien lo diseño!

(Gaby) [seria) entonces te gusta diseñar!

(Eliza) [suspirando) siempre me a gustado pero no es lo que una dama debe hacer, para eso están las costureras!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) en eso te equivocas, tu podrías hacer tus propios diseños y venderlos a las damas de la alta sociedad! Podrías enseñar a muchas chicas que les va bien o que no les luce!

(Eliza) [triste) pero eso solo lo hace la gente con muchos estudios en diseño y costura! Yo nunca podría hacerlo!

(Gaby) [enumerando) por que no? Eres elegante, tienes buen gusto y definitivamente tienes el carácter para decirle a otras damas cuando algo le queda mal!

(Eliza) [molesta) y por eso me han creído engreída y arrogante!

(Gaby) [aceptando) bueno, solo debes mejorar tu forma de decir las cosas para no sonar antipática, pero creo que podrías hacerlo y sabes que[parándose de la cama yo podría enviarte a un lugar donde podrías aprender lo que te hace falta y podrías comenzar diseñando para damas de la nobleza Inglesa!

(Eliza) [interesada) y en donde seria eso?

(Gaby) [frente a ella) en Londres! Yo podría ofrecerte alojamiento en mi palacio y mi nana podría enseñarte lo que aun te falte aprender[sentándose de nuevo) mira, yo te ofrezco mi casa por un año, y en cuanto vendas tus primeros diseños podrás comprar una hermosa casa en Londres, Paris, Escocia, donde tu quieras y ganarías dinero suficiente para salir adelante tu y tu hija, haciendo lo que te gusta[seria) además estarías lejos de Adam, mi gente se encargaría de protegerte a ti y a Abby!

(Eliza) [suspirando) eso si seria bueno! Tengo tanto miedo de que el se presente de un momento a otro y quiera llevarse a mi hija!

(Gaby) [levantándose) piénsalo y cuando tomes una decisión avísame[viendo a Abby quieres que la lleve a su cuna?

(Eliza) [viéndola con ternura) no! Quiero dormir con ella! Ya pase mucho tiempo lejos de ella y no quiero separarme de ella ahora!

Gaby le sonrío y después de ayudarla a acomodarse junto a su hija salió hacia su habitación. Al entrar encontró a Albert dormido, mientras estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo apenas el libro que leía. Después de quitarle el libro de las manos lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo cobijándolo para luego acurrucarse a su lado, al sentirla cerca de el se acomodo mejor para poder abrazarla y dormir. Un par de semanas después de que Eliza despertara cuando al fin Ian decidió hablar con ella. Llego a la mansión como todos los viernes llevando un hermoso ramo de tulipanes para Eliza y Abby y otro para su madre.

(Ian) [entrando con el ramo en mano) Hola Eliza! Puedo pasar?

(Eliza) [sonriendo desde el sillón frente a la chimenea) pasa adelante Ian! Abby acaba de dormirse!

(Ian) [entregándole el ramo) esto es para ti!

(Eliza) [feliz) eres muy bueno conmigo! Siéntate por favor!

(Ian) [sereno) Eliza, eh estado pensando en algo que me tiene inquieto[viéndola) me gustaría pedirte algo!

(Eliza) [seria) que es lo que quieres pedirme?

(Ian) [sin rodeos) Me gustaría que me permitieras registrar a Abby con mi apellido!

(Eliza) [sorprendida) pero por que?

(Ian) [viéndola a los ojos) para que Adam no tenga ningún derecho a acercarse a ella! No quiero que el tenga nada que ver con Abby!

(Eliza) [serena) pero eso te causaría problemas en el futuro! Cuando quisieras casarte o formar tu propia familia! Además que la tía Elroy no lo permitiría!

(Ian) yo ya hable con ella y esta de acuerdo con mi idea, ni ella ni yo queremos que tengas que enfrentarte de nuevo con Montgomery ni que el tenga derechos sobre tu hija!

(Eliza) [con temor) yo no quiero que el se acerque de nuevo! Gaby me a ofrecido su palacio en Londres y creo que aceptare! Quiero aprender a diseñar ropa y hacer una carrera que me ayude a ganarme la vida!

(Ian) [serio) entonces déjame ir con ustedes!

(Eliza) [curiosa) por que querrías ir con nosotros!

(Ian) [bajando la cara) porque no quiero separarme de Abby! La quiero mucho y me dolería dejar de verla y a ti también!

(Eliza) [nerviosa) pero por que dejarías todo lo que tienes aquí para ir con nosotros?

(Ian) [atreviéndose) por que yo estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti también[aclarando) yo se que tu no estas en condiciones de aceptar a nadie en este momento pero por lo menos me gustaría poder protegerlas a las dos y ver crecer a Abby! Además Albert puede darme trabajo en las oficinas de Londres sin ningún problema si se lo pido!

(Eliza) [preocupada) pero la tía abuela no lo permitirá! Ella no dejara de que te vayas con Abby y conmigo!

(Elroy) [entrando a la habitación después de escuchar un momento tras la puerta) en eso tienes razón Eliza!

(Ian) [parándose) mama por favor! yo necesito cuidar de Abby y de Eliza! Quiero irme con ellas!

(Elroy) [seria) eso no puedo permitirlo! Jamás permitiré que tu te vayas con ellas!

(Ian) [serio) yo ya no soy un niño mama! Eh decidido que voy a cuidar a Eliza y a Abby y si eso significa ir a Londres con ella entonces iré!

(Elroy) [serena) no voy a permitir que te vayas con Eliza y Abby!

(Eliza) [casi llorando) tía abuela yo no quería…

(Elroy) [serena) yo no voy a permitir que Ian se vaya contigo y con la bebe arruinando tu reputación y la de la pequeña en el futuro!

(Ian) [molesto) mama por favor!

(Elroy) [levantando la voz) por eso yo iré con ustedes! Si mi hijo a decidido protegerlas, como voy a impedírselo si yo deseo hacer lo mismo!

(Eliza) [corriendo a los brazos de la anciana) Tía abuela, gracias!

(Elroy) [cobijándola en sus brazos) siempre te eh consentido y tu hija se me a metido muy dentro del corazón, por eso no puedo permitir que solo Ian disfrute de ella. [recobrando la postura) además no es correcto que dos damas solteras viajen con un caballero soltero[caminando hacia la puerta) cuando ustedes decidan que partamos estaré lista!

Emilia Elroy camino fuera de la habitación, y lentamente bajo las escaleras para salir de la mansión a buscar a Albert, tenia que informarle sus ultimas decisiones, al fin pronto dejaría todo en manos de Albert y su esposa dejando atrás esa enorme carga que la había agobiado por tantos años y podría dedicarse a lo que mas amaba, su hijo y las mujeres que había escogido para compartir su vida, Eliza y Abby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Niel había llegado a nueva York después de la platica que Albert había tenido con la tía Elroy, el había tenido sus sospechas acerca del interés que Ian mostraba por Abby y Eliza pero jamás había imaginado que este fuera apoyado por su rígida tía, de cualquier forma aunque en un principio no había estado de acuerdo, las noticias que le había traído Niel de Chicago lo tenían muy intranquilo, al parecer Adam Montgomery había desaparecido de chicago hacia unos días y nadie había podido dar con el. El asunto de Abby estaba totalmente resuelto pues esta había sido registrada como hija de Ian y de Eliza y portaba el nombre de Abigail Johnson Leegan, la pequeña se había convertido en el orgullo de su supuesto padre, el centro de atención de su abuela y el eje en el cual giraba la vida de Eliza. Debido a la duda que giraba sobre el paradero de Adam; Albert había comprado los boletos de barco a nombre de Ian Johnson, quien viajaría con su madre, su esposa y su hija hacia Londres a la mañana siguiente. Niel se había comunicado con sus padres quienes estaban al sur de Francia reposando ya que su madre había caído de un caballo rompiéndose una pierna por lo cual no habían podido volver para ayudar a Eliza antes pero en cuanto ella estuviera en condiciones de viajar irían a visitarla a Londres al palacio de York, en donde se hospedarían por un periodo de un año. Gaby tenia ahora mas de seis meses de embarazo y se veía radiantemente enorme, Candy por su lado se acercaba a los cinco meses y lucia igualmente radiante, la tía abuela lamentaba no poder estar cuando el hijo de su querido sobrino naciera pero no podía dejar ir a la pequeña Abby sin ella. Albert había decidido que por el estado avanzado del embarazo de Gaby, esta ya no fuera todos los días a la oficina y tratara de descansar, Terry por su parte seguía llevando a Candy todos los días a la mansión Andley mientras el asistía a los castings de la obra que se estrenaría a finales de ese mes. Stear con ayuda de Patty ya había podido comenzar a usar las muletas y se movilizaba con mas facilidad en el pequeño laboratorio que Albert había mandado armar en la mansión para que el y Patty trabajaran en nuevos experimentos, de vez en cuando habían experimentado una que otra falla o explosión en el laboratorio pero hasta el momento nada era de cuidado y como estaba alejado de la mansión principal no había problema. Annie seguía organizándolo todo desde Nueva york, había logrado deslumbrar a toda la familia con las celebraciones de navidad y año nuevo y ahora trabajaba en la próxima boda de su amiga Patty con su cuñado Alister, era una fiesta que la tenia muy entusiasmada. Albert, Archie y George se encargaban de seguir manejando todos los negocios de la familia mientras Gaby para no aburrirse seguía manejando algunas cosas desde la mansión con ayuda de George, con quien siempre se reunía para hacer uno que otro negocio sin que Albert interviniera. Todo parecía estar tranquilo el día del viaje a Londres llego para la señora Elroy y sus acompañantes, fueron despedidos con mucha tristeza en el puerto pues Abby se había vuelto el juguete favorito de todos en la mansión la despedida en el puerto fue dolorosa pero necesaria. Todos se retiraron del muelle dejando a George y a la señora Elroy a solas para que pudieran despedirse.

(George) [sonriendo) señora Elroy, espero que tenga un buen viaje!

(Elroy) [tratando de guardar compostura) cuídate mucho hijo y cuida bien a William y a su familia[a punto de llorar) espero verte pronto!

(George) [viendo que la anciana se retiraba para comenzar a abordar junto a Eliza y Abby) Bueno Ian, espero que pronto consigas que la señora Eliza te corresponda[con los ojos brillosos) lamento que no podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos!

(Ian) [soltando unas lagrimas) voy a extrañarte mucho hermano[abrazándolo) cuídate mucho! Cuando vuelva espero conocer a tu esposa y a tus hijos!

(George) [sonriendo) cuando vuelvas, espero conocer a tus hijos y que Eliza sea tu esposa!

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente para después dejar que Ian abordara el barco. George camino hacia los vehículos en donde lo esperaban los Andley. Después de dejar a las damas en la casa Albert y Archie se dirigieron a las oficinas mientras Niel se quedaba a pasar el día con Stear divirtiéndose como nunca lo había echo viendo todas las locuras interesantes que este tenia en su laboratorio. Candy y Patty conversaban en la recamara que Albert siempre le tenia asignada a Candy acerca de la boda que pronto se llevaría a cabo. Y Gaby y George se quedaban discutiendo un negocio en la biblioteca.

(George) [dudando) no lo se señora, la verdad es que no se si sea buena idea!

(Gaby) [segura) te digo que es buen negocio George, es una buena propiedad, esta muy bien ubicada y podemos remodelarla por completo!

(George) [indeciso) pero no comprendo por que quiere comprar esa propiedad!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) porque no es para mi! Es para ti[al ver la cara de espanto) George, tu has sido mi amigo, te has arriesgado a perder la vida por defenderme junto a Albert, me has apoyado en mis locuras financieras y yo quiero agradecértelo de esta forma! No puedes negarte, no voy a dejar que te niegues, si no me ayudas yo hare las negociaciones sola y la gente hablara mal de mi, de Albert y de ti!

(George) [alarmado) no eso ni lo diga!

(Gaby) [resuelta) entonces no te queda otra, quiero que hagas la compra hoy mismo, mandes a botar la construcción y te pongas de acuerdo con los arquitectos del consorcio para que hagan una nueva construcción que tu y yo elegiremos!

(George) [serio) pero yo para que quiero una casa?

(Gaby) [seria) tu no me contradigas George, yo se que algún día te encontraras una mujer que te merezca y te casaras! Para eso te servirá la casa!

(George) [seguro) yo nunca me casare!

(Gaby) [a punto de perder la paciencia) George, si yo, una busca pleitos, majadera, entrometida, alocada pude conseguir a uno de los mejores hombres del mundo para que se casara conmigo, que no lograra un hombre tan bueno como tu[tocándose el vientre además, es un antojo que no me puedes negar[poniéndole la mano en el hombro) es un regalo, resígnate y has lo que te pido!

George suspiro profundo y después salió de la biblioteca rumbo a las oficinas en donde Albert lo esperaba para la junta de esa tarde. Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, en una mansión de los suburbios al otro lado de la ciudad, tres personas se reunían poniendo en orden sus planes para ponerlos en marcha muy pronto. El principal era un hombre malvado que estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a todos los que lo habían echo caer en la situación en la que se encontraba, las otras personas eran sus socios en la venganza que estaba apunto de echar a andar.

(Adam) [viendo a sus asociados) Entonces estamos de acuerdo[poniendo una fotografía sobre la mesa) comenzaremos con este imbécil y luego seguiremos con los otros!

Continuara…

Próximamente : Capitulo 23: **Antonio y Cleopatra**


	23. Chapter 23

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 23**

**Antonio y Cleopatra**

El día del estreno de Antonio y Cleopatra había llegado, en la mansión de los Andley, Candy estaba esperando nerviosa mientras Albert parado en medio del salón esperando que Gaby bajara pues ya Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty se había ido hacia unos minutos. En la parte alta de las escaleras apareció Gaby con un hermoso vestido de gala con una blusa ajustada hasta justo debajo del busto con los hombros descubiertos que dejaban ver un hermoso busto mas lleno y redondeado por el estado de ella y una amplia falda de color Corinto tornasol, se veía sensual a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo.

(Gaby) [sonriente) perdón por la tardanza pero no sabia que ponerme, ya todo me queda pequeño!

(Albert) [ofreciéndole el brazo) por que no me llamaste a la oficina y te hubiera enviado otro vestido?

(Gaby) [sonrojada) por que este lo compre la semana pasada para esta noche! Y cuando lo compre la blusa no estaba tan ajustada!

(Albert) [viendo el escote) para mi que te luce muy bien!

(George) [ofreciendo el brazo a Candy) podemos irnos, el auto esta listo!

(Albert) [poniendo el abrigo sobre los hombros de Gaby) vámonos o Terry no nos perdonara llegar tarde!

Los cuatro salieron de la mansión seguidos por un par de escoltas en otro auto. Al llegar fueron rodeados por la prensa quienes sabían que la esposa del famoso actor Terrence Grandchester asistiría con su familia en la apertura de temporada y que no solo era miembro de una de las familias mas importantes de estados unidos si no que también esperaba al primer hijo del actor. Los escoltas les abrieron paso hasta llegar adentro en donde ya se encontraba el resto de la familia acomodados en el palco principal que había apartado Terry para ellos. El tercer llamado se anuncio y un momento después las luces se apagaron dando paso a los reflectores que iluminaban el escenario, la obra comenzó y los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas al ver salir al escenario a Terry quien tenia en sus ojos una luz que no habían notado antes, en el aire se podía sentir la pasión con la que el imprimía su personaje en la memoria del publico, la muerte de Antonio provoco las lagrimas en mas de una de las damas asistentes, y el suicidio de la sensual Cleopatra [Karen Claise fue realmente conmovedora. El publico quedo impactado con la obra y ovacionaron a los actores por varios minutos mientras Candy y los Andley salían del palco para esperar a Terry para ir al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta que Robert y la compañía Stratford ofrecían en cada apertura. Terry se cambio rápidamente y salió al pasillo donde lo esperaban Candy y Gaby mientras los demás esperaban en la salida pues no podían estar todos en los pasillos.

(Candy) [lanzándose a sus brazos) Terry, estuviste magnifico!

(Terry) [besándola) tu fuiste mi inspiración[viendo a Gaby) y tu no dices nada!

(Gaby) [abrazándolo) no tengo palabras primo! Me dejaste simplemente asombrada! Felicidades!!!

Los tres salieron a reunirse con la familia para poder ir a la fiesta que ya había dado inicio y en donde los recibieron con aplausos al ver llegar al actor principal y a su bella esposa. Candy bailo con Terry toda la noche mientras Gaby se sentaba un momento ya que su vientre era un poco inconveniente para movilizarse entre la gente. Albert al verla sentada junto a Stear y Patty se acerco para ver si quería bailar una pieza pero al verla un poco cansada mejor opto por invitar a Patty ya que Stear aun no podía moverse con soltura y aun usaba un bastón para apoyarse. Ella se veía un poco triste y cansada pero no era por el embarazo si no que había algo mas que la tenia desanimada. Ya a las dos de la mañana Terry decidió que ya era suficiente para su esposa pues no había dejado de bailar en toda la noche, le aviso a Albert que se retirarían. Albert vio el cansancio de Gaby y decidió que ya había sido suficiente por esa noche y así también salió de la fiesta con toda la familia, solo Archie y Annie se habían retirado al terminar la obra pues Annie había invitado a su esposo a pasar una noche romántica aprovechando que toda la familia estaría fuera de casa. Los dos habían llegado a la mansión a las diez de la noche y después de bailar en el salón principal subieron a su habitación mientras sin pensar habían dejado una que otra prenda por todo el pasillo camino a su habitación, habían tomado un largo baño juntos y luego se habían ido a la cama para terminar la noche de pasión. Al entrar Gaby comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Patty ayudaba a Stear quien subía lentamente las gradas y Albert pasaba a la biblioteca. Al subir se encontró con Gaby, Patty y Stear quienes reían en el pasillo sin poder contenerse al ver las prendas de ropa que habían dejado los dos apasionados señores Cornwell en todo el camino hasta su habitación. Gaby y Patty las recogían para luego dejarlas colgadas en la manija de la puerta de ellos. Albert solo sonreía ante la travesura de las dos muchachas al colocar las prendas para abochornar a los jóvenes esposos. Patty se retiro a su habitación al igual que Stear y Gaby entraba directo al baño para ponerse como siempre la camisa del piyama de Albert que cada vez le quedaba mas ajustado al vientre. Sin decir nada se metió a la cama y le dio la espalda a Albert quien leía el viejo libro que Terry le hubiera dado y hasta ahora había leído solo un poco. Estaba interesado en las primeras paginas del libro pues habían cosas que estaba descubriendo que antes no sabia de su padre, se detuvo un momento al sentir como su esposa comenzaba a acurrucarse a su lado como siempre. La abrazo y después de apagar la luz hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y se quedo dormido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los ensayos de la obra eran intensos cada día, los nuevos miembros de la compañía Stratford necesitaban acostumbrarse al ritmo de los actores principales que solían ensayar desde muy temprano, una de las actrices nuevas la cual hacia el papel de la esposa de Antonio era una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos castaños ensortijados y de ojos grises que le daban a su rostro una seriedad poco usual en alguien de su edad ya que tenia apenas veinte años, su nombre era Carol Whitmore quien venia de otra compañía de teatro californiana y se había mudado a Nueva York hacia un mes cuando escucho de la obra que montaría Robert, al entrar a la compañía Stratford se había propuesto llamar la atención del joven actor que hacia el papel de Antonio. Ella había visto a la joven señora Grandchester la noche del estreno y no había podido mas que sentir lastima por ella ya que pronto se encargaría de que su matrimonio no fuera tan feliz como Candy esperaba. Tomando uno de los libretos entro al escenario en donde Terry esperaba a Karen para comenzar a ensayar.

(Carol) [seria) Terrence, podrías ayudarme con una de mis líneas, por mas que las digo no me gusta como suenan!

(Terry) [buscando en su libreto) en que pagina están?

(Carol) [leyendo) es cuando voy ante Octavio y el me pide ir a ver a Antonio a Alejandría!

Terry encontró las líneas que ella decía en su libreto y le pidió que las dijera ante el para escuchar cual era el problema, realmente la muchacha era una perfeccionista en su trabajo, lo cual Terry apreciaba pues el era igual. Con el transcurrir de los días no era extraño encontrar a Terry ensayando junto a Carol antes de ensayar con Karen, a esta ultima la actricita californiana no terminaba de convencerla y estaba decidida a espiarla hasta descubrir que se traía entre manos pues la verdad era demasiada casualidad que tuviera las mismas ínfulas y arrogancias que Terry tenia, era una copia exacta en el carácter lo cual no podía ser posible. Los primeros meses de presentaciones habían pasado sin ningún contratiempo, Carol estaba muy incomoda por la constante vigilancia de Karen Claise que nunca permitía que ella y Terry pudieran ensayar a solas y parecía ser muy amiga de la señora Grandchester ya que en varias ocasiones las había vito juntas tomando el te o simplemente conversando mientras Terry y ella ensayaban. Tenia que buscar la forma de que dejara bajara la guardia para poder avanzar con su planes de conquistar un romance con Terry. Mientras tanto en el consorcio Andley una nueva clienta hacia negociaciones desde hacia varias semanas con el rubio señor Andley ya que como se conocían desde tiempo atrás no había querido negociar con Archie quien se encargaba de los negocios de bolsa ahora que Gaby no se encontraba en las oficinas debido a que ya estaba en el octavo mes de gestación. Archie no sabia por que pero la presencia de la dama que ocupaba el tiempo de su tío desde hacia varios días en comidas de negocios y juntas largas no le caía muy bien, parecía recordar que no hacia mas de año y medio la había conocido justo por que salía con su recién presentado tío. Esa mujer no le daba buen sentimiento y después de lo que Annie le había comentado hacia unos días atrás podía intuir que esa mujer aun sentía algo por su tío William, solo esperaba que el tío pudiera guardar la distancia con ella pues no se podía negar que era una mujer extremadamente bella. La mujer en cuestión era la señorita Emily Watson dueña de un de los hoteles mas importantes de Nueva York, había venido a hacer negocios con Albert para remodelar el amueblado de algunas de las suites de su hotel ya que este estaba muy bien conectado con los fabricantes importantes de Boston y Londres, además por que Albert y ella tenían una historia en la que lamentablemente ella no pudo terminar siendo la esposa de William Andley. Gaby llego a las oficinas y al pasar con la secretaria de Albert supo que estaba en una reunión por lo que se dirigió a la oficina de Archie para conversar un rato en lo que su esposo se desocupaba.

(Gaby) [entrando) hola Archie! Puedo pasar?

(Archie) [poniéndose de pie) hola Gaby pasa[ofreciéndole asiento) que haces por aquí? No deberías estar saliendo sola con tu estado tan avanzado!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) me toca cita con el medico y venia a ver si Albert me acompañaba[suspirando) el medico dice que tengo casi ocho meses pero la verdad yo siento que es mas por que ya no puedo dormir!

(Archie) [sonriendo) Annie dice que el medico te dijo la ultima vez que estarías para mayo, eso te da aun otras cinco semanas no?

(Gaby) [suspirando) eso díselo al bebe por que ya no quiere estar adentro!

(Annie) [entrando) Gaby, la secretaria de Albert me dijo que estabas aquí, te sientes mal?

(Gaby) [riendo) no, solo que debo ir al medico y pase a verlos[parándose con mucha dificultad) creo que voy a ver a Albert o se me pasara la hora de la cita!

(Annie) [tomándola del brazo) te acompaño!

Las dos se despidieron de Archie y salieron de la oficina, caminaron lentamente hacia la oficina de Albert mientras conversaban, Gaby a pesar de todo seguía caminando erguida todo el tiempo, era una costumbre que a pesar de sus años de vagar no había podido dejar. Llegaron a la puerta de Albert y al poner la mano en la manija pudieron escuchar claramente que el conversaba con alguien, por un momento dudo y se iba a encaminar a su oficina cuando la conversación les llamo la atención y decidieron quedarse escuchando un momento junto a la puerta.

(Albert) [sereno) no tiene caso que hablemos de eso!

(Emily) [melosa) y por que no? Acaso te arrepientes de lo que paso entre nosotros William[provocativa) acaso no recuerdas como solías tomarme entre tus brazos y hacerme el amor!

(Gaby) [sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco)

(Annie) [solo podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Gaby)

(Albert) [incomodo) por favor Emily, necesitamos hablar de negocios!

(Emily) [parándose junto a el) acaso ya no te provoco nada William[poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio) yo aun recuerdo como me hacías vibrar cuando entrabas en mi con aquella fuerza y descontrol salvaje!

(Albert) [molesto separándose de ella) no creo que este sea ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso!

Gaby se separo de la puerta y sin decir nada a Annie se encamino hacia su oficina y cerro la puerta tras de si al entrar, no dijo ni una palabra. Annie sin embargo no podía seguir soportando ese descaro de la mujer que estaba en la oficina con Albert y no podía comprender como hasta ese momento Albert no la había desmentido o sacado a patadas de su oficina, tocando la puerta abrió y se metió a la oficina.

(Annie) [entrando) Albert![al ver a la mujer parada junto a el en actitud melosa) perdón no sabia que la señora seguía aquí!

(Albert) [aliviado por la interrupción) en que puedo ayudarte Annie?

(Annie) [viendo la cara de alivio en Albert) venia a recordarte de la junta; te esperan para dar inicio a la reunión!

(Albert) [comprendiendo la mentira) es cierto! perdona Emily pero tengo que irme!

(Emily) [viendo molesta a Annie que no le bajaba la mirada) bueno William, te dejo para que atiendas tu junta[viéndolo seductora) te veré luego cuando me tengas los presupuestos! Puedes pasar al hotel mas tarde y tal vez podamos cenar!

(Annie) [molesta) te recuerdo Albert que esta noche tienes una cena con ¨tu esposa¨, le prometiste llevarla esta tarde a comprar la cuna para tu hijo!

(Emily) [encogiendo los hombros) bueno[acercándose a el y plantándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios) entonces te veré otro día[descarada susurrándole al oído) tal vez podamos recordar viejos tiempos!

Mientras la mujer salía de la oficina contoneándose para todos lados Annie veía fijamente a Albert con un claro gesto de enojo.

(Albert) [aliviado) te agradezco tu oportuna intervención Annie! No sabia como sacarla de aquí!

(Annie) [enojada) no me lo agradezcas que no lo hice por ti! Lo hice por Gaby que se fue totalmente molesta!

(Albert) [sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda) Gaby estuvo aquí? En donde esta?

(Annie) [cruzando los brazos) esta en su oficina! No se como no entro y te despeluco aquí mismo junto con esa arpía!

(Albert) [caminando hacia la puerta) yo no hice nada malo, nunca imagine que sacaría ese tema y menos en mi oficina después de tanto tiempo!

(Annie) [alterada) pues a como lo dijo sonaba como si hubiera sido ayer[saliendo antes que el) si yo hubiera sido Gaby hace un momento entro y te saco los ojos[alejándose enfadada)

En la oficina de Gaby esta estaba sentada tras el escritorio, su mente daba vueltas recordando una y otra vez aquellas palabras que había dicho esa mujerzuela que estaba con el imbécil de su marido en la oficina.

imaginando a Albert en la cama con otra mujer, haciéndole todas aquellas cosas que ni siquiera hacia con ella desde hacia varios meses que debido a la delicadeza de su embarazo el se había negado a tocarla de nuevo y hacerle el amor como ella venia deseándolo, claro la muy estúpida pensando que era por que el se preocupaba por ella pero ahora podía entenderlo todo, estaba teniendo sexo con aquella mujer que sabiendo que el era un hombre casado se atrevía a llegar a su oficina y recordarle de aquella forma tan melosa la forma en que la había echo estremecer al entrar en ella con fuerza y pasión, cosa que ella podía constatar pues conocía muy bien lo fuerte y apasionado que Albert podía ser, la forma en que la hacia estremecer a ella misma. Claro que no lo había echo desde hacia mas de tres meses atrás, pero a esa mujer claramente si se lo estaba haciendo, que rabia sentía en esos momentos que de no ser por su estado hubiera entrado en esa oficina y Albert hubiera conocido su lado Grandchester por que le hubiera partido la cara a punta de puñetazos y a esa mujerzuela la hubiera devorado viva después de hacerla añicos con las uñas.

El ruido de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos para toparse con el angelical rostro del descarado de su marido, de ese traidor seductor de mujerzuelas, allí estaba el con una sonrisita que con gusto le borraría a punta de golpes de no ser por que la barriga no la dejaba moverse con facilidad o ya estaría sobre el enseñándole que con ella no se jugaba y que a Gabrielle Duquesa de York se le debía respetar, pero no, no podía así que sin esperar le borro la sonrisita de la cara lanzándole uno de los libros que estaban a su alcance el cual atino directo en la nariz haciéndolo retroceder por el fuerte golpe del libro. Iba a decir algo cuando vio que otro libro ya venia en camino y no pudo hacer mas que esquivarlo y cerrar la puerta de la oficina quedando el afuera y escuchando otro resto de libros estrellarse contra la puerta. Aun sostenía la manija cuando Archie se acerco a el y le puso la mano en el hombro, al voltear Archie noto que de la nariz de Albert comenzaba a salir un hilito de sangre por el fuerte librazo que le había propinado su frágil y embarazada esposa.

(Archie) [sereno) deberías ir a lavarte la cara Albert, antes de que se te seque la sangre!

(Albert) [limpiándose la nariz con los dedos) vaya que tiene puntería esta mujer, mira que ni siquiera me dejo decir palabra!

(Archie) [serio) es que no es para menos, Annie me comento lo que escucharon y créeme, si Annie esta que ya se anima a sacarte los ojos por infiel imagina como estará tu esposa!

(Albert) [molesto) yo no le eh sido infiel a Gaby[comprendiendo lo que se estaba imaginando ella) lo que paso entre Emily y yo fue hace casi dos años, cuando me presente como el tío William ante la sociedad, Salí con ella unos meses y luego terminamos!

(Archie) [en voz baja) con que tipo de mujer te metiste Albert que se anima a venir a decirte en tu cara, en tu oficina lo que le hiciste sentir en la cama!

(Albert) [comprendiendo la insinuación) realmente no era ninguna doncella pura Archie, y eso también me tomo por sorpresa[aclarando) no es que quiera defenderme pero esa mujer tenia sus truquitos! No pensé que se fuera a poner con esas insinuaciones sabiendo que soy casado y la verdad tu me conoces, yo no podía sacarla de la oficina a empujones, es una clienta!

(Archie) [serio) de ahora en adelante será mejor que alguien mas la atienda por que Annie me dejo bien claro que ni de broma se me ocurra a mi ofrecerme para atenderla[viéndole la nariz que empezaba a enrojecerse de nuevo) será mejor que vayas a limpiarte esa nariz y yo veré como esta Gaby!

(Albert) [ya sin escuchar los golpes en la puerta) parece que ya se calmo! Voy a ver[asomando la cara por la puerta entre abierta vio como Gaby estaba parada junto a su escritorio sosteniéndose la barriga y respirando agitada) te sientes bien Gaby?[de repente retrocedió y cerro la puerta y del otro lado se escucho el golpe del florero al estrellarse contra la puerta y romperse) pero si esta mujer lo que quiere es matarme!

(George) [acercándose al escuchar todo el ruido desde su oficina que estaba junto) que pasa, por que tanto ruido en esa oficina?

(Albert) [sosteniendo la manija) Gaby me escucho hablando con Emily y malinterpretó la conversación!

(Archie) [serio) ahora cree que Albert tiene algo que ver con ella! Y esta tratando de arrancarle la cabeza al tío a punta de librazos!

(George) [preocupado viendo la sangrante nariz de Albert) pues creo que tiene muy buena puntería! Será mejor que curemos tu nariz William, veamos si no te quebró la nariz con el golpe!

George se llevo a Albert quien se sostenía la nariz para que dejara de sangrar y entraban a su oficina de nuevo. Annie llego junto a Archie y viéndose a la cara decidieron tocar antes de entrar.

(Annie) [tocando) Gaby, somos Archie y yo! Podemos entrar?

(Archie) [al no obtener respuesta decidieron entrar lentamente) Gaby podemos pasar?[al verla no pudo mas que abrir la puerta y correr hacia ella) Gaby que te pasa? Annie dile a George que saque el auto que Gaby esta mal!

(Gaby) [respirando agitada) creo…. Que ..va n…nacer[sosteniéndose en los brazos de Archie) sácame de aquí!

(Archie) [alzándola en brazos) te llevare al hospital no te preocupes!

Albert salió junto con Annie mientras George iba a sacar el auto del parqueo de las oficinas para ponerlo en frente, al salir Albert vio que Archie traía en brazos a su esposa y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos y se la quito de los brazos, ella quiso reclamar pero el dolor ya no la dejaba hablar y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir respirando pesadamente mientras Albert la llevaba al auto y salían de inmediato al hospital. Archie tomo el teléfono y llamo a la mansión en donde seguramente estarían Candy y Terry almorzando con Patty y Stear para avisarles que Gaby se había puesto mal y la habían llevado al hospital. George manejaba frenéticamente al ver que Gaby había perdido el sentido en los brazos de Albert, estaban realmente preocupados pues el medico había dicho claramente que aun faltaban cinco semanas. El embarazo de ella por algún motivo había sido de riesgo todo el tiempo y ahora temían por ella y el bebe. Al llegar el medico los esperaba y después de colocarla en una habitación salió a darle un informe al nervioso esposo que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera en compañía de sus familiares. Al verlo venir Albert se acerco al doctor.

(Albert) [nervioso) que paso doctor que es lo que tiene Gabrielle?

(Dr.) no te alteres William, lo que sucede es que calculamos mal y tu esposa ya llego al momento de tener al bebe!

(Candy) [acercándose) como que calcularon mal? En que?

(Dr.) estuve hablando con la señora y me confeso que pudo haber quedado embarazada a principios de Agosto no en Septiembre como habíamos calculado!

(Albert) [recordando de repente aquella vez que ella había entrado a su habitación y se le había entregado por primera vez) Agosto! Que bruto he sido!

(Dr.) [explicando) por eso es que su embarazo ha sido de riesgo, por que aquella vez que recibió el tiro en el hombro quedo muy débil pero su cuerpo no desecho al bebe si no que se aferro a el dejándola débil, y si a eso le sumamos todo el estrés que ha vivido, creo que puedo decir que es un milagro que haya logrado llevar a termino el embarazo[poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Albert creo que tienes una esposa muy fuerte William[alejándose) ella esta siendo preparada para entra a sala de partos, les avisare cuando todo termine!

Albert callo sentado pesadamente en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez ¨Agosto¨ aquella vez que el la había tratado como a una cualquiera haciéndola suya como un animal, por que tenia que ser Agosto, que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera logrado huir en aquella oportunidad, o si esa bala la hubiera matado? ¨Agosto¨ por que no había sido mas tierno con ella como la vez en que ella le pidió hacerla suya de nuevo? ¨Agosto¨ y ahora ella pensaba que el tenia una amante, pero porque tenían que ser así las cosas, siempre tan complicadas cuando el no tenia ojos mas que para ella, ella que era su adoración, el rayo de libertad que lo animaba cada día. Y ahora estaba adentro de esa sala de partos sola, teniendo a su hijo, sufriendo nuevamente por su culpa. Sin pensarlo se paro de nuevo y se dirigió a la sala de partos donde el medico había desaparecido hacia unos minutos, Terry y Archie lo detuvieron al ver sus intenciones, pero Albert no se detenía estaba resuelto a entrar a verla, quería estar con ella en esos momentos. Entro dejando a Terry y Archie con el saco de donde lo habían agarrado en las manos y se dirigió a donde tenían a su mujer, al verla pudo ver que el sudor perlaba en su frente mientras ella estaba inusualmente pálida casi sin fuerzas. Se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano ignorando por completo al medico y las enfermeras que le pedían que saliera de la sala. Al ver que la paciente parecía recobrar fuerzas mientras el le sostenía la mano el medico dejo de insistir en que saliera y se dispuso a hacer que la paciente comenzara a pujar. Lo que el medico y las enfermeras ignoraba es que la fuerza que Gaby tenia no era mas que coraje al sentir la mano de Albert sosteniendo la suya y haciendo uso de ese coraje comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Albert hasta clavarle las uñas, si en ese momento no podía lanzarle nada por lo menos le haría pagar con la piel de su mano un poco del coraje que sentía hacia el y la mujer aquella a la que no le vio la cara pero seguramente seria una de esa con cara de ángel y cuerpo de diablo. El medico y las enfermeras trabajaban mientras ella pujaba y Albert cruzaba los ojos del dolor que sentía con las uñas de Gaby incrustadas en la piel de su mano. Al fin después de varios intentos el bebe de Gaby nació y ella perdió el conocimiento así que Albert pudo recuperar su mano para checar los daños que habían dejado las uñas de su esposa y observar a su hijo que acababa de nacer. El niño era un angelito de cabellos rubios como su padre pero unos ojos zafiro como los de su madre y por la forma que tenia de chillar seguro tendría el carácter de su madre o peor aun de su tío Terry. Lo que no podía negar es que ese angelito le estaba robando el corazón con esa hermosa mirada. El medico lo mando salir de la habitación mientras aseaban a Gaby y la trasladaban a una habitación privada para que pudieran verla. Albert salió al pasillo llevando en brazos al pequeño que acababa de llegar a su vida. Todos se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos a conocer al pequeño Albert Leonard Andley Berthier.

(Candy) [viéndolo con ternura) mira Terry, tiene los ojos de Gaby!

(Archie) [viendo lo rollizo que era) que grande es! Con razón ya no quería estar en el vientre de su madre!

(Albert) [triste) ella debe estar sufriendo por culpa de ese malentendido!

(Annie) [viendo el vendaje de su mano) que te paso Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo) creo que mi mujer quería despellejarme vivo mientras pujaba!

(Terry) [dándose cuenta que había estado dentro durante todo el parto) como es que no te sacaron desmayado?

(Albert) [riendo) en áfrica, Gaby y yo atendimos varios partos en la tribu donde nos quedamos, allí sufrí los desmayos necesarios créeme!

(George) como esta la señora Gabrielle?

(Albert) [viéndolos) se desmayo por el esfuerzo pero el medico dice que es normal!

(Dr.) [acercándose) William, debemos llevar el bebe al cunero, ya puedes pasar a ver a tu esposa!

(Albert) [pensativo) hay libros en la habitación?

(Archie) [poniéndose frente a el) deja que yo entre primero, si escuchan mis gritos manden refuerzos!

Mientras Archie se alejaba rumbo a la habitación, Terry se acerco a Albert, por la palidez de este y el rostro de preocupación podía intuir que necesitaba si no un trago por lo menos un café bien cargado. Los dos caminaron hasta el cafetín y se sentaron.

(Terry) [dándole vueltas a su taza de café) que es lo que pasa entre Gaby y tu Albert?

(Albert) [respirando profundamente) cuando fui presentado ante la sociedad como William A. Andley hubieron muchas mujeres que se interesaron en conocerme, la tía Elroy me presento a varias candidatas que tenia para ser mi esposa y así fue como conocí a Emily, era una hermosa muchacha de sociedad y [sonriendo) muy, muy experimentada[viendo a Terry) me cautivo Terry, ella y yo tuvimos que ver por un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que no era el único que gozaba de sus favores y decidí terminar la relación!

(Terry) [serio) y ella que tiene que ver con Gaby?

(Albert) [tranquilo) ella volvió hace unas semanas a buscarme, necesitaba hacer unos negocios con algunos de nuestros proveedores y se rehusó a tratar con George y con Archie así que como quedamos de amigos y ella pidió específicamente que yo la ayudara, acepte[viendo que Terry no entendía aun esta tarde que Gaby llego a la oficina escucho algunas cosas que a Emily se le ocurrió recordar en muy mal momento y ahora piensa que yo eh estado engañándola[enseñándole la mano vendada) ahora creo que quiere despellejarme vivo!

(Terry) [riendo ante tal confusión) si yo fuera tu no me acercaría a ella en mucho, mucho tiempo!

(Albert) [serio) gracias por tu ayuda Terry! Mes estas ayudando muchísimo!

(Terry) [tratando de ponerse serio) lo que pasa es que la conozco, y se que cualquier movimiento que hagas en este momento le parecerá sospechoso! Ni se te ocurra enviarle flores por que estoy seguro que te las hace tragar!

(Albert) [ recordando) por poco me hace tragar la biblioteca completa de su oficina!

(Terry) [riendo) menos mal no la encontraste en la cocina!

Los dos rieron de buena gana por un rato mientras en la habitación de Gaby, Archie entraba a verla y a intentar calmarla para que aceptara hablar con Albert en paz y que este le explicara que entre el y Emily no había nada.

(Archie) [asomando primero la cabeza) vengo en son de paz! Puedo pasar?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) pasa Archie! Como estas?

(Archie) [sentándose junto a la cama) eso debería preguntarlo yo no crees? Ya vi a tu hijo y esta hermoso! Albert esta como loco con el!

(Gaby) [seria) no quiero hablar de Albert por favor! espero que no se moleste en venir por que no tengo nada que lanzarle mas que la almohada y el suero!

(Archie) [acercando la silla) Gaby, el no te es infiel con nadie! Lo que paso hoy en la oficina fue un mal entendido!

(Gaby) [molesta) malentendí que escuche a esa mujer decirle a mi marido que aun podía recordar como en la hacia suya con fuerza y pasión?

(Archie) [sonrojado) eso fue hace mucho tiempo Gaby, mucho antes de que tu llegaras!

(Gaby) [seria) y que hacia esa mujer en la oficina con el hablándole de esa forma [recordando el tono de voz) es que si hubiera entrado estoy segura que los encontraría manoseándose!

(Archie) [recordando que Annie le había comentado que Emily tenia la mano sobre el pecho de Albert) eso no es verdad, tal vez ella estaba tratando de seducir al tío y recurrió a ese truco sucio pero seamos sinceros Gaby, tu sabes que Albert no te seria infiel por que te ama y te lo ha demostrado!

(Candy) [asomando lo cabeza) puedo pasar?

(Gaby) adelante[viendo a Archie) estabas tras la puerta verdad Candy!

(Candy) [poniéndose roja) lo siento, yo solo quería ver como estabas!

(Gaby) [viéndolo) podrías dejarnos a solas Archie!

(Archie) [asintiendo) hay gatita, ustedes las mujeres no cambian!

(Gaby) [alegando) Hoye! Como que nosotras las mujeres?

(Archie) [saliendo) si no hubieras estado husmeando tras la puerta de Albert no te hubieras enojado y aun estarías embarazada!

(Candy) [al ver la puerta cerrarse) así que Emily volvió!

(Gaby) [curiosa) tu la conoces Candy?

(Candy) [asintiendo) si, y puedo asegurarte que Albert no tiene nada que ver con ella! Eso se termino hace mucho tiempo!

(Gaby) [triste) pero el se acostó con ella! Ella misma se lo recordó y el no lo negó!

(Candy) [confidencialmente) si, pero no solo se acostó con el! También fue la diversión de Niel por un tiempo después de que Albert terminara con ella!

(Gaby) [pensativa) es hermosa?

(Candy) [asintiendo) pero solo por fuera, por dentro es antipática y frívola!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) a Albert no le gustan ese tipo de mujeres!

(Candy) [tomándole la mano) No, Albert solo te quiere a ti! Esta afuera muriéndose por verte pero tiene miedo de entrar y que lo recibas lanzándole algo[viéndola indecisa) por que dudas de Albert si sabes que es un hombre bueno?

(Gaby) [bajando la mirada) no es fácil creer en la fidelidad de alguien cuando ni siquiera te besa en los labios con pasión por que dice que estas delicada!

(Candy) [comprendiendo) es que Albert es muy exagerado cuando se trata de ser delicado! Debe haberse muerto de miedo durante todo tu embarazo pensando que algo malo podía pasarte a ti y a su hijo!

(Gaby) [sonrojada) me hace tanta falta sentirlo junto a mi!

(Candy) [sonriendo) entonces déjalo entrar a verte por que se muere de ganas de abrasarte!

(Gaby) [pícara) dile que pase! Que estoy dormida y no le lanzare nada!

(Candy) [caminando a la puerta) te veré mañana!

Albert entro unos minutos después de que Candy saliera y vio a Gaby con los ojos cerrados que ¨dormía profundamente¨ acerco la silla a la cama y tiernamente le tomo la mano para depositar en ella tiernos besos que casi la hacen perder la concentración de su papel de bella durmiente. Albert la observo por un momento sin soltar su mano.

(Albert) [dulcemente) te amo preciosa!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 24: **Nuevas Sospechas**


	24. Chapter 24

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 24**

**Nuevas Sospechas**

**Este capitulo posee escenas no aptas para menores y personas sensibles, si le ofenden por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Albert estaba contemplando a su esposa mientras acariciaba en donde antes había estado su hijo, la veía sorprendido después de haber escuchado al medico decir que era una mujer fuerte, como no creerle si había soportado tantas cosas y aun así no había perdido a su hijo, la amaba tanto y se sentía tan feliz de que fuera su esposa, no sabia como pero le aclararía las cosas que había escuchado esa tarde. Sosteniendo su mano la besaba tiernamente mientras ella sentía como su cuerpo estaba apunto de traicionarla y comenzar a temblar delatándola que estaba despierta escuchando todo lo que el decía.

(Albert) [besando los dedos de su mano) hay preciosa, perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal cuando fuiste mía la primera vez, yo solo quería borrar de tu piel cualquier huella que tuvieras para que fueras solo mía[triste) es que te amo tanto que no quería perderte, quería que te quedaras conmigo desde el momento en que volví a verte, pero no sabia como pedírtelo; pero no deseaba que me dejaras nunca! Te amo tanto!

(Gaby) [dejando escapar una lagrima) yo también te amo!

(Albert) [viéndola a los ojos) pensé que dormías!

(Gaby) [llorando) solo quería que te acercaras sin que temieras que te lanzara algo!

(Albert) [sentándose junto a ella) mi amor, yo no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer!

(Gaby) [callándolo con un beso) yo lo se[recostándose en su pecho) es solo que sentí celos!

(Albert) [asombrado ante la confesión) sentiste celos? Por que?

(Gaby) [viéndolo a los ojos) cuando la escuche decirte como le habías echo sentir al hacerle el amor, yo me moleste por que te extraño!

(Albert) [sin entender) pero si estamos siempre juntos!

(Gaby) [directa) extraño que me hagas el amor! Me sentía vacía sin poder sentirte dentro de mi! Haciéndome vibrar!

(Albert) [besándola apasionado) yo también extraño estar dentro de ti haciéndote mía, solo mía[confesando) pero tenia miedo por ti y por nuestro hijo[bajando la cabeza) perdóname por haberte echo daño la primera vez que fuiste mía! Yo no quería hacerte daño!

(Gaby) [besándolo) yo no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada! Por que me hiciste feliz[llorando) yo nunca imagine que iba a lograr encenderte de esa forma! Me hiciste sentir la mujer mas bella del mundo y me diste algo que nunca podre pagarte! A nuestro hijo!

(Albert) [besándola, comenzando a sentir un hormigueo en la entrepierna) te amo Gaby!

(Gaby) [abrazándolo para profundizar mas el beso) Te amo Albert[de repente sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hiso separarse de el) hay!

(Albert) [viendo en donde estaban) Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después! Tu no estas en condiciones de esto ahora!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Creo que tienes razón[recostándose en su pecho) te quedaras conmigo esta noche?

(Albert) [serio) no creo que me dejen! Pero voy a preguntar!

(Gaby) [empezando a dormirse) solo deja que me duerma en tus brazos!

Albert no pudo quedarse esa noche pero al día siguiente a primera hora estaba en el hospital con la maleta de su esposa y su hijo y un enorme ramo de lirios que eran los favoritos de su esposa. Entro a la habitación y encontró en ella a Candy y a Terry quien no había podido saludarla el día anterior. Por el rostro que Albert llevaba podían adivinar que todo se había arreglado entre ellos dos. Gaby tenia en sus brazos al pequeño Albert a quien ella misma se había levantado a buscar esa mañana aun contra las instrucciones de las enfermeras pues el día anterior el medico no había dejado que ella lo tuviera en sus brazos.

(Albert) [poniendo los lirios en la mesa junto a la cama) como amaneciste hoy preciosa[dándole un beso en la frente) y este hombrecito como esta?

(Terry) [riendo) pero que cursi te has vuelto de ayer para hoy!

(Candy) [dándole un codazo) no digas nada que la próxima soy yo[señalando su pronunciado vientre) y quiero verte a ti cuando nazca nuestro hijo!

(Dr.) [entrando a la habitación algo molesto) buenos días señores, veo que es cierto y que la dama se levanto a traer a su hijo[en señal de desaprobación) no debería estar levantándose sin permiso!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) es que después de salir a caminar no pude aguantar las ganas detenerlo conmigo!

(Dr.) [espantado) Que usted salió a caminar? Pero como se le ocurre?

(Albert) [sonriendo) que le extraña doctor, si no logre que se levantara tarde durante todo el embarazo siempre salía a dar vueltas por el jardín aun cuando había frio!

(Terry) [riendo) es imparablemente terca doctor, será mejor que no se moleste en regañarla por que puede ponerle la cara como le dejo la nariz a Albert!

(Dr.) [riendo disimuladamente) bueno William podrás llevártela cuando quieras, si no puedo retenerla en la cama por mas que intento mejor que trates tu en casa!

Felizmente Albert le agradeció al medico y salió a pagar la cuenta del hospital mientras Terry esperaba en el pasillo con el bebe en brazos y Candy ayudaba a Gaby a prepararse para regresar a la mansión Andley, las dos conversaban alegremente sobre lo hermoso que era el bebe y que pronto tendrían otro mas cuando Candy tuviera el suyo. Los cuatro salieron del hospital y al llegar a la mansión no hubo forma de hacer que Albert se despegara del pequeño por lo que Archie se tuvo que hacer cargo de la ofician ese día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stear y Patty estaban en el laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que les había encargado Albert, ya pronto se casarían y estaban muy entusiasmados, Patty se acerco a Stear quien estaba de espaldas armando una caja que usarían cuando sintió que los brazos de Patty lo rodeaban y sonriendo de dio la vuelta para poder abrazarla también.

(Patty) [sonriendo) ya pronto nos casaremos!

(Stear) [viendo los labios de la muchacha) me gustaría que la boda fuera hoy mismo, sabes?

(Patty) a mi también me gustaría[viéndolo acerarse para besarla) te amo Stear!

(Stear) [besándola apasionado) vamos a ser tan felices Patty!

(Patty) [rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos) muy pronto no tendremos que separarnos!

(Stear) [profundizando el beso explorando su boca) te deseo tanto mi amor!

Sin sentir como Patty se sentó sobre las piernas de Stear y comenzó a apretarse contra el, Stear le acaricio la espalda sobre la ropa y poco a poco comenzó a bajar con sus labios hasta encontrar su cuello, lo beso tiernamente mientras sus manos bajaban sobre su ropa hasta las caderas de Patty hasta que la escucho gemir suavemente, entonces de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, el la tenia sentada en las piernas con las de ella rodeándole la cintura aun sentado en el banco de trabajo mientras el la sostenía con los brazos. Ella reacciono también al sentir que el había retirado sus labios de su cuello y dándose cuenta de la posición en que estaban se bajo rápidamente y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Estaba a punto de salir del laboratorio cuando sintió que el la rodeo con sus brazos.

(Stear) [hablándole al oído) pronto podremos estar juntos y será muy especial!

(Patty) [abrazándolo fuertemente) nunca mas quiero separarme de ti! No quiero volver a perderte! Quiero ser tuya para siempre!

(Stear) [tomando su quijada suavemente) nunca mas me voy a separar de ti! Pero quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta!

(Patty) [besándolo) contigo lo será! Y serás el único para siempre!

(Stear) [dándole un ultimo beso) pronto!

Los dos salieron del laboratorio y entraron a la mansión para almorzar, Gaby estaba saliendo en ese momento hacia la cocina y al verlos pudo notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos lo que la hiso sonreír por un segundo hasta que escucho que Albert venia entrando al comedor como todos los días desde que había nacido el bebe, el llegaba para almorzar con ellos y quedarse unos momentos con su hijo. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el nacimiento del pequeño Albert y Gaby estaba desesperada por poder salir esa noche a cenar junto con Terry y Candy quien ya tenia siete meses y lucia hermosa. Después de almorzar Albert decidió no regresar a las oficinas y quedarse junto a su hijo como lo hacia algunas veces. Esa noche Annie llego a la mansión cargando con una enorme caja que habían ido a recoger con Archie, era el vestido de novia de Patty que acababan de entregarle, las dos se encerraron en la habitación de Patty para probárselo mientras Stear era ayudado por Archie a probarse el traje de pingüino como el siempre lo había llamado. La nana del pequeño Albert lo había llevado a dormir cuando Gaby y Albert salieron rumbo al teatro a recoger a Terry y Candy.

(Candy) [apurando a Terry) apúrate Terry que ya tengo hambre! Y Albert debe estar afuera esperando con Gaby!

(Terry) [saliendo a prisa) ya estoy aquí[besándola) has estado padeciendo hambre por mi culpa, lo siento pecosa!

(Candy) [besándolo) tu hijo me tiene muerta de hambre, por mas que como no logro calmarlo[viendo para todos lados y Karen en donde esta?

(Terry) [buscando) esa loca debe estar aun en el camerino!

(Karen) [corriendo) ya estoy lista, me tope con Robert y me estaba diciendo que tendremos que venir mañana temprano para la prueba del vestuario nuevo Terry!

(Candy) [apurándola) deja de hablar y camina Karen, ya es tarde!

(Albert) [entrando) vaya, al fin los encuentro, Gaby esta afuera en el auto esperándonos[viendo el vientre de Candy) te ves hermosa pequeña!

(Candy) [abrazándolo) ayúdame a sacar a este par Albert que ya quiero llegar al restaurante!

(Albert) [riendo) vámonos antes que la pequeña decida irse sin ustedes!

Los cuatro salieron hasta el callejón de salida de actores y encontraron el auto en donde Gaby estaba sentada esperándolos en compañía de los escoltas que venían en el auto de atrás. Al verlos les sonrío, y se corrió para hacerle espacio a Candy y Karen a quien había conocido en los tantos te que había salido a tomar con ellas. Después de un rato los cinco estaban sentados en un restaurante muy discreto.

(Candy) [degustando su segundo postre) ya todo esta listo para pasado mañana!

(Karen) [sonriendo) gracias por invitarme a la boda Albert!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) si vieran lo hermoso que es el diseño del vestido que escogió Patty!

(Albert) [resoplando) ya van a comenzar a hablar de vestidos!

(Terry) [sonriendo) que te parece si vamos a tomar una copa al bar mientras ellas hablan de ropa y fiestas!

(Albert) [levantándose y haciendo una venia) con el permiso de las damas estaremos en el bar, solo por unos minutos!

(Terry) [dando un beso a Candy) cuando quieran irse avísennos!

(Gaby) [tomando la mano de Albert) podrías pedir que nos traigan unos pastelitos!

Los dos caballeros se vieron mientras sonreían caminando hacia el bar. Minutos después ellas seguían discutiendo la boda de dos personas muy especiales y se llevaría a cavo en menos de 48 horas, tenían todo planeado, seria una boda a medio día en el salón de eventos del consorcio Andley en donde Annie ya había dispuesto todo elegantemente como siempre, luego saldrían hacia florida a la mansión de la abuela Martha para pasar su luna de miel en la playa. Albert les había comprado una mansión junto a la de Archie pues después de haber pasado dos años separados creyendo muerto a su hermano Archie no quería separarse de el y Stear no quería estar lejos de su hermano tampoco. Candy y Terry se habían encargado de conseguir una suite para la noche de bodas de los novios y Candy se había encargado junto con Karen de prepararla para la llegada de ellos después de la fiesta. Casi a la media noche Candy comenzó a dar muestras de cansancio por lo que decidieron que ya era suficiente por ese día, llamaron a los dos caballeros que habían estado muy entretenidos conversando en el bar y estos se acercaron para poder irse, primero pasaron a dejar a Candy y Terry pues ella era la que mas cansada se veía. Al quedarse los tres solos en el auto Karen se animo a hablarles.

(Karen) [al estar frente a su departamento) Albert, Gaby, quisiera pedirles un favor!

(Albert) [curioso) dinos Karen! en que podemos ayudarte?

(Karen) [seria) no se si estoy haciendo mal pero necesito saber si pueden ayudarme a investigar a alguien?

(Gaby) [asombrada) de quien se trata?

(Karen) [seria) de Carol Whitmore la que hace de Octavia en la obra!

(Albert) que pasa con ella?

(Karen) no lo se, pero ella esta muy extraña y ha estado metiéndose con Terry muy sutilmente y no quiero que Candy salga dañada por ningún motivo[viéndolos) no me malinterpreten, no es que Terry le este haciendo caso, pero ella se comporta como si fuera Terry en femenino y a logrado ganar un poco la atención de el y no quisiera que otra Susana se interpusiera o le hiciera daño ni a Candy ni a Terry, ellos son mis amigos!

(Albert) [sonriendo) no te preocupes Karen, nosotros te ayudaremos! Mañana mismo le pediré a George que contrate un investigador para averiguar quien es esa mujer!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) Candy me pidió que la acompañe mañana a la prueba de vestuario para que después vayamos a comprar el traje que ella usara en la boda!

(Karen) [riendo) es cierto, dice que no quiere que le pase lo que te paso a ti que a ultima hora por poco no te cierra el vestido para el estreno de la obra!

Los tres rieron mientras Albert se bajaba para encaminar a Karen a las escaleras después de que se despidiera de Gaby en el auto. Casi a la una de la mañana Albert y Gaby llegaban a descansar, los dos pasaron a la habitación del pequeño Albert, el pequeño estaba despierto y aprovechándolo Gaby lo arrullo unos momentos para después dejar a Albert con el como siempre le gustaba hacerlo desde que había nacido, se sentó en la mecedora y lo arrullo hasta que se quedo dormido. Albert entro a su habitación y al escuchar la regadera, decidió ponerse el piyama y sentarse a leer un rato mientras que Gaby se acostaba junto a el para dormir, aun leía el libro que Terry le había dado, ahora leía una parte que realmente lo tenia muy dolido.

**diario: hoy William me pregunto si yo se algo de Emilia dice que la a notado rara, no he tenido el valor de decirle que la he visto casi todos los días desde que llego de california, me duele tanto no poder compartir con el la alegría que me a causado el saber que Emilia, la mujer que amor y respeto esta esperando un hijo mío, cuantos años han pasado desde que Rose la madre de mi hijo George murió, creí que nunca iba a poder amar a nadie mas hasta que encontré a esta maravillosa mujer que sin importarle nada me ha amado sin pedir ni exigir nada a cambio, nos hemos casado en secreto, Emilia es maravillosa, me ama tanto como yo a ella y trata muy bien a mi querido hijo George, me gustaría tanto compartir esta felicidad con William pero lo conozco y se que en cuanto sepa que su hermana Emilia se a casado con un pobre empelado como yo no dudara en repudiarla y alejarla de la familia, no puedo permitirlo, prefiero seguir ocultándolo todo por el bien de mi querida esposa, solo espero algún día poder ver a William de frente y decirle que amo a su hermana y que es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo. Hasta entonces tendré que aceptar las decisiones de William de mantener a Emilia en california, solo espero que lo que me dijo sea verdad y me envié a cuidarla y poner en orden las propiedades que su madre le heredo a Emilia solo así podre estar con ella cuando nazca nuestro hijo.**

Gaby salió del baño vistiendo un camisón fresco y encontró a Albert con aquel viejo libro en la mano y una lagrimas en los ojos, estaba pensativo, como era posible que su padre hubiera sido un hombre tan frio al que no le importaba nada mas que el que dirán y el dinero. Cuanto había sufrido la tía Elroy al ocultar a su hijo Ian y el matrimonio secreto con el padre de George, este hombre describía a una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, una mujer que el solo había conocido por la amargura que tenia todo el tiempo dibujada en su rostro. Cuantos años debía haber sufrido para convertirse en lo que todos conocían, una mujer dura y amargada por no haber podido disfrutar libremente del amor del hombre de su vida y de sus hijo amado. Gaby se acerco a el y le quito el libro de las manos, después lo vio a los ojos y pudo ver un dolor profundo que lo embargaba, no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo y no decir nada hasta que el se desahogara. El después de un rato la jalo hacia la cama y se abrazo a ella hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposa y dejando caer unas amargas lagrimas en silencio, después de un rato en la oscuridad de la habitación se animo a hablar.

(Albert) [tristeza) hoy e descubierto una faceta de mi padre que jamás imagine! Fue un hombre muy frio y lleno de complejos!

(Gaby) [acariciándole el rostro) y eso te esta doliendo mucho por que no lo sabias verdad?

(Albert) [suspirando) mi padre es el causante de la amargura y pesar de la tía Elroy[apretándola contra el) y sin embargo ella cuido tanto de mi! Y yo no hice mas que quejarme por todo!

(Gaby) [acariciando su cabello) creo que todos sufrieron las consecuencias con el tiempo! La tía Elroy se volvió una mujer amargada pero te quiso tanto que hasta peleo por ti cuando sintió que estabas equivocado al escogerme! Eso solo se hace por un hijo amado!

(Albert) A pesar de todo lo que mi padre la hizo padecer no dudo en hacerse cargo de toda la familia y tratar de educarnos, aun que al final resulto tomando las mismas actitudes de mi padre!

(Gaby) [besándolo) pero te dejo convertirte en el hombre bueno que eres[acariciándole el pecho) tu no eres como tu padre, tu eres un gran hombre mi amor!

Gaby comenzó a besarlo con amor, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por el, por el hombre que era, el comenzó a aferrarse a ella como si necesitara sentirla cerca, sentir que no estaba solo en ese momento, sin querer fue abandonándose a la pasión que había contenido durante los últimos meses, una de sus manos bajo hasta la entrepierna de ella y comenzó a acariciarla mientras ella se iba pegando cada vez mas a el, ella comenzó a subir una de sus piernas a la cadera de el para acercarlo aun mas, comenzó a sentir la excitación de el crecer cerca de su entrepierna y lanzo un gemido de placer, lo que lo hiso reaccionar y se comenzó a alejar de ella, aun no podía dejarse llevar por la pasión, no después de que ella acabara de tener a su hijo. Al sentirlo alejarse ella se acerco un poco a el.

(Gaby) [con la respiración agitada) que pasa? Porque te alejas?

(Albert) [tratando de controlar su respiración) no podemos hacer esto Gaby, tu aun no puedes!

(Gaby) [rodeándolo con sus brazos) el medico dice que ya estoy bien[besándolo) por que crees que me puse este camisón que se que te enciende!

(Albert) [abrazándola) no quiero hacerte sufrir!

(Gaby) [susurrándole al oído) entonces no te alejes de mi! Solo tócame como lo estabas haciendo y déjame sentirte dentro de mi!

Al escuchar aquello no pudo mas que volver a besarla como la estaba haciendo antes de interrumpirse y poco a poco comenzó a sentir como ella se abría debajo de el rodeándolo con sus largas piernas y apretándolo contra su pelvis para sentir la reacción que estaba teniendo el al tocarla, pudo sentirlo fácilmente a través del piyama de el, sintió como el subía su camisón hasta sacarlo por encima de los hombros para luego comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella iba quitando poco a poco la camisa de su piyama y frotaba con la palma de sus manos cada centímetro de su pecho desnudo hasta levantarse para mordisquear la piel de sus hombros, el se hiso a un lado para poder quitarse el resto de la piyama cuando sintió las manos de ella bajando el pantalón para luego colocarse sobre el y comenzar a besarle el cuerpo como el lo había echo con ella primero, la sentía moverse sobre el besando y acariciando desde su cuello hacia abajo y luego de regreso besando su ombligo y mordisqueando la piel de su pecho, no podía resistirlo mas cuando de un tirón la giro sobre si hasta quedar el en medio de sus piernas y sin soltar sus labios comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella lo mas profundo que pudo lo que la hizo estremecerse y lanzar un gemido agudo de placer, el podía sentir las piernas de ella presionando contra sus caderas exigiéndole mas fuerza, podía sentir como ella se estremecía con cada embate que el le daba, había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a hacerla suya, sentía que el fuego que lo había estado quemando durante meses al fin podía dar rienda suelta a su calor, la hizo girar nuevamente sin salir de ella obligándola a quedar sobre el y guiándola en cada movimiento sobre su pelvis, los dos seguían moviéndose al mismo ritmo hasta que el la presiono para que se moviera con mas rapidez lo que les provoco a ambos el que comenzaran a lanzar gemidos de pasión que se confundían entre si, ella se dejo caer sobre el y comenzó a besarlo, con su lengua fue buscando la de el para besarlo y explorar dentro de su boca ahogando así los gemidos que le arrancaba con sus movimientos, esta vez ella lo hizo girar para sentirlo sobre su piel completamente encendida de pasión, pidiéndole mas y mas provocándole convulsiones a ambos al llegar al clímax en donde solo ellos podían entrar mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían uno contra el otro hasta caer exhaustos uno junto al otro jadeantes aun por lo descontrolado de su respiración. Los dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a caer en un sueño profundo aun con la respiración agitada pero sintiendo de nuevo el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Durmieron tranquilamente por unas horas hasta que Gaby abrió los ojos pesadamente, los golpecitos en su puerta la hicieron despertar, se levanto muy a su pesar tratando de no mover a Albert quien seguía profundamente dormido, era una de las mucamas que venia avisarle que Candy y Terry pasarían por ella en una hora mas. Sin hacer ruido se metió a la regadera y con movimientos desganados se vistió para poder salir a cumplir la cita con Candy. Beso la frente de Albert quien al sentirla abrió los ojos.

(Albert) [al verla vestida) a donde vas?

(Gaby) [haciendo mueca de desgano) a cumplir la cita con Karen y Candy que ya viene por mi[besándolo) pero tu puedes dormir un rato mas!

(Albert) [sonriendo) no me dejaste dormir pícara! Pase toda la noche soñando con lo que me hiciste!

(Gaby) [besándolo apasionada) si tienes suerte tal vez te de otra dosis esta noche!

(Albert) [riendo) estamos locos preciosa! Si repetimos esta noche no habrá poder humano que nos haga levantar para la boda de Stear y Patty!

(Gaby) [sonrojada) es cierto! la boda es mañana[resignada) bueno, te la dejo pendiente!

Después de besarlo salió dela habitación dejándolo adormitado de nuevo, entro a la habitación del pequeño Albert y después de darle de comer lo arrullo un rato hasta dejarlo nuevamente en la cuna al lado de la nana. Terry y Candy pasaron por ella y se dirigieron al teatro a ver la prueba de los nuevos vestuarios, allí pudo conocer a la mujer que Karen les había mencionado la noche anterior realmente era una mujer muy bella pero Karen tenia razón sus poses no eran naturales, todo en ella se veía demasiado ensayado. Dejo a Candy por un segundo y se dirigió a Terry.

(Gaby) [chiflando) no sabia que el uniforme romano te quedaría tan bien! Hasta pareces escoses!

(Terry) [tratando de verse serio) no molestes que no tengo tiempo!

(Gaby) [acercándose para hablarle quedo) veo que ya tiene una admiradora aquí!

(Terry) [viéndola confundido) a que te refieres?

(Gaby) [viendo a Carol) a Octavia la esposa romana de Antonio, no deja de mirarte insistente aun cuando Candy esta aquí[seria) ten mucho cuidado Terry, ya una vez metiste la pata ahora no lo hagas!

(Terry) [molesto) ella solo es una compañera, además es muy seria y dedicada! Solo me cae bien!

(Gaby) [alejándose) yo solo te lo digo por si acaso[acercándose a Karen) hola Karen!

(Karen) [viendo a Terry) que le dijiste que lo dejaste tan molesto?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) solo le dije que se cuide de esa mujer! Si no pone atención tendré que usar los métodos antiguos!

(Karen) [curiosa) cuales son esos métodos?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) el método histórico[viendo la cara de Karen) el brazo que me quebré por defenderlo cuando niños, el diente que me saco de un puñetazo cuando niños y el mas importante, las incontables veces que lo defendí en el pasado!

(Karen) [asombrada) como es que tienen tanto pasado juntos?

(Gaby) [en susurro) somos primos! Pero no lo digas a nadie!

(Candy) [acercándose) de que hablan? Me dejaron sola eh!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) hablamos de las piernas de tu marido[riendo) se ve comiquísimo sin zapatos y en falda!

(Candy) [viendo a Terry) a mi me parece que esta muy bien!

(Karen) [riendo) se ve que estas totalmente enamorada Candy!

(Candy) [haciendo un puchero) se nota tanto[riendo) bueno que importa, al fin y al cabo es verdad!

(Terry) [acercándose) que es lo que es verdad y por que se ríen tanto después de verme?

(Candy) [abrazándolo) que te amo y me tienes loca!

(Terry) [besándola) no tanto como me vuelves loco a mi pecosa!

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír mientras Carol los veía de reojo desde lejos, no dejaba de observar a Candy y a la mujer con la que habían llegado ese día y había subido al escenario a conversar con Terrence con mucha confianza y la había visto observarla directamente desde que llego. Si pensaba poner a andar su plan tenia que ser antes de que alguien lo echara a perder, tendría que ser pronto y antes de que pusieran en alerta a Terrence. Robert se acerco a ellos y saludo muy amablemente a la dama que había acompañado a los Grandchester ese día, la había reconocido pues el también recibía el London Post y sabia que era la esposa del suegro de Terry y a pesar de su joven edad era la madre de la esposa de Terry. Después de un rato Gaby salía del teatro dejando a Terry y Karen quienes aun tenían que quedarse a ensayar. Candy y Gaby salieron rumbo a las oficinas Andley para recoger a Annie con quien iban a almorzar ese día. Al llegar Annie se veía preocupada, al ver a Gaby se acerco a ella y las llevo a la oficina de Archie donde este ponía en orden unas carpetas que debía entregarle a Albert.

(Annie) [entrando con Gaby y Candy) ya tienes las carpetas Archie?

(Archie) [viéndolas) desconcertado ya casi termino y se las llevare a Albert!

(Annie) [seria) Gaby las llevara!

(Archie) [comprendiendo las intenciones de su esposa) a esa mujer le va dar un ataque!

(Gaby) [seria) esa mujer esta aquí de nuevo?

(Candy) [viendo la cara de Gaby) no pensaras que Albert tiene algo con Emily verdad?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) claro que no, pero desde ahora en adelante si esa mujer quiere hacer algo con el consorcio tendrá que negociar conmigo!

(Candy) [componiéndole el cabello) entra y dale con fuerza!

(Archie) [sorprendido) la vas a golpear?

(Annie) [arreglándole la falda) claro que no! A menos que la provoquen, entonces si que se cuide esa coqueta!

(Archie) [asombrado) ustedes si que son de armas tomar! Espero nunca toparme con ustedes cuando estén enojadas!

(Candy) [sonriendo) pórtate bien y no tendrás problemas!

(Gaby) [respirando profundo) aquí voy[volteando hacia Archie) si escuchas gritos llama las carrozas que llevaste al puerto para que recojan lo que quede de esa buscona[al ver la cara de Archie) es broma!

Salió de la oficina y cruzo el pasillo junto a Candy y Annie que venían tras ella y se quedo en la puerta escuchando de que hablaban esa mujer y su esposo. Por las voces de la oficina podían intuir que Albert caminaba en la oficina y esa mujer estaba sentada al otro lado de la oficina.

En la ofician:

(Albert) [incomodo) te agradecería que habláramos únicamente de negocios!

(Emily) [melosa) pero no entiendo por que te moleste tanto hablar de lo que hubo entre nosotros! Acaso no me extrañas?

(Albert) [sereno) No! Yo tengo una esposa a la que amo y ella me dio un hijo al que adoro totalmente! No extraño nada de mi vida pasada!

(Emily) [caminando hacia el) tal vez si te beso como antes puedas recordar lo que tuvimos!

(Albert) [caminando hacia otro lado) mejor discutamos de lo que quieres comprar con nuestros proveedores!

(Emily) [tras el) acaso tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar si me atrevo a seducirte aquí mismo?

(Albert) [viéndola serio) yo no puedo verte mas que como una cliente, no podría traicionar a mi esposa simplemente por que no me provoca!

Gaby sonreía al otro lado de la puerta mientras Candy y Annie la veían desesperadas por que no terminaba de entrar.

(Candy) [molesta) si no entras tu entro yo a sacarla por el cabello!

(Annie) [desesperada) que estas esperando?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) esa mujer no va lograr nada con el! Solo estoy viendo hasta donde es capaz de llegar!

En la ofician:

(Albert) [sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio) pedí que me trajeran los catálogos y los precios de lo que me pediste para tu hotel!

(Emily) [con voz seductora) me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo!

Al escuchar esta proposición Albert se quedo mudo ante el descaro de esa mujer, que lo veía con ojos morbosos, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para caminar hacia el cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Gabrielle, con los catálogos en mano y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 25: **Intrigas**


	25. Chapter 25

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 25**

**Intrigas**

La cara de Albert palideció levemente al ver en la puerta de la oficina a Gaby con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en rostro y los catálogos que se suponía Archie le llevaría para mostrarlos a Emily quien con cara de fastidio veía a la imprudente mujer que acababa de entrar a interrumpirlos, Gaby observo la cara de molestia que tenia la mujer al verla y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a Albert y plantarle un beso frente a esa mujer, pero eso seria demostrarle que estaba insegura y eso no era así, con todo el aplomo que pudo se acerco y tomo asiento junto a ella.

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) perdón por la tardanza pero quería revisar los precios antes de entrar!

(Emily) [Molesta) a que se refiere con tardanza?

(Gaby) [Sentándose) soy la encargada de compras de las industrias Andley, yo me hare cargo de la compra de sus muebles y tapices para las doce suites de su hotel[Al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer) de ahora en adelante soy su mejor amiga!

(Albert) Gabrielle es la encargada de negociar con los proveedores que escogiste, ella podrá conseguir todo lo que necesitas!

(Emily) [Molesta) Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que tú me atenderías en este negocio!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) así es! Pero yo soy quien conoce y consigue los precios que usted necesita por que soy amiga del dueño de la fabrica! El solamente hace negocios conmigo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo) seguiremos reuniéndonos las veces que sea necesario y Gabrielle nos dará el reporte de lo que a conseguido!

(Emily) [Levantándose y tomando su abrigo) pues tendrá que esperar por que no tengo tiempo de ver los catálogos en este momento!

(Albert) [Poniéndose de pie) bueno por lo menos déjame presentarlas!

(Emily) [Molesta) soy Emily Watson[Maliciosa) ex prometida de William!

(Gaby) [A punto de reír) Gabrielle Andley!

(Emily) [Dándole la mano) pariente de William?

(Albert) [Parándose junto a ella) Mi esposa!

La mujer estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al escuchar que esa mujer que estaba frente a ella era precisamente la esposa de William Andley, no parecía ser como se la habían descrito, ahora que la tenia frente a ella le parecía que su tarea no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había planeado pero no se daría por vencida hasta tener a William por lo menos una vez mas bajo sus sabanas y destruirlo por no haberse casado con ella en el pasado. Después de un momento solo atino a hacer una mueca de risa y se retiro de la oficina topándose con la cara sonriente de Candy y Annie quienes estaban en el salón de afuera esperando a que Gaby saliera para ir a almorzar juntas. Dentro de la oficina Albert no sabia que decirle a Gaby quien estaba de pie junto a el sosteniendo aun los catálogos.

(Albert) [Tomando los catálogos de sus manos) Gaby[Abrazándola) no sabia que vendrías a la oficina hoy!

(Gaby) [Rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos) vine con Candy para salir a comer con Annie y comprar los vestidos para mañana[Besándolo) Annie me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con esa mujer y por eso vine[Fingiendo inocencia) hice mal?

(Albert) [Apretándola contra su pecho) para nada, me libraste de aguantarla otro rato!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) tendré que llevarme los catálogos!

(Albert) [Curioso) para que los quieres?

(Gaby) [Seria) debo ir a conocer al dueño de la fábrica si quiero conseguir los precios que le prometiste a ella[Susurrándole) además quiero cambiar los muebles de mi oficina!

(Albert) [Riendo pícaro) me encanto la forma en la que entraste!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) solo vine a defender lo que es mío[Susurrándole) espero que llegues temprano esta noche!

(Albert) [Besándola) en cuanto termine aquí te veré en casa!

(Candy) [Entrando) sepárense que necesito a Gaby!

(Annie) [Entrando cubriéndose lo ojos) necesitamos irnos ya!

(Albert) [Viendo a las dos en la puerta) ya Gaby esta lista, no mas espero que tengan cuidado, llevan a los escolta?

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) si, van con nosotras[Al oído) lo que nos pidió Karen anoche es urgente!

(Albert) [Al oído dándole un tierno beso) ya me hice cargo!

(Annie) [Cruzando los brazos) quieren estar a solas?

(Candy) [Riendo) que no ves que aun están rememorando una noche de pasión!

(Albert) [Sorprendido) que dices Candy!

(Candy) [Sonriendo y viendo a Annie) di en el clavo!

(Annie) [Riendo a más no poder) mira esas caras!

(Gaby) [Viendo a Albert) es pura envidia[Besándolo antes de salir)

(Albert) [Viéndolas salir) que paso con las mujeres de mi familia?[Riendo) Terry y Gaby si que nos han cambiado!

Las chicas salieron para pasar por Patty a la mansión y tener una tarde de chicas en un restaurante en donde Karen las esperaría. Esa noche al llegar a la mansión Albert se encontró con Niel sentado en el salón principal, parecía algo molesto pero al verlo entrar se paro y lo saludo sonriendo.

(Albert) [Dándole la mano) que tal Niel! Me alegro mucho de verte!

(Niel) gracias Albert, estoy esperando a Flamy para llevarla a comer fuera pero no hay poder humano que saque a esas mujeres de la habitación de Patty, dicen que están viendo el vestido que usara para la boda mañana!

(Albert) [Riendo) entonces no saldrán hoy!

(Annie) [Escuchándolos) estábamos arreglando a Flamy para que la vieras linda esta noche!

(Niel) [Viendo a Flamy con cara de asombro) pero que hermosa estas!

(Flamy) [Sonrojada) las muchachas insistieron en arreglarme para la cita!

(Niel) [Besándole la mano) te ves hermosa! Nos vamos?

(Albert) a donde irán?

(Niel) al teatro a ver a Terry y luego a cenar!

(Albert) que la pasen bien!

Esa noche mientras la obra se presentaba uno de los telones se zafo y Carol empujo fuertemente a Karen lanzándola del escenario y golpeándola severamente, la obra tubo que ser suspendida y Niel y Flamy acompañaron a Terry al hospital ya que este no quiso separarse de su amiga. Las horas pasaron y Candy estaba en la mansión Andley muy preocupada por que Terry aun no llegaba por ella, temía que algo había pasado y Albert la veía preocupado por su estado.

(Albert) [Calmándola) no te preocupes pequeña, yo voy a salir en este momento al teatro y veré que paso!

(Candy) gracias Albert, pero me gustaría poder ir contigo!

(Niel) [Entrando del brazo de Flamy seguidos por Terry) Buenas noches a todos!

(Candy) [Abrasando a Terry) que paso Terry por que vienes tan tarde? Estaba preocupada!

(Terry) [Cansado) hubo un accidente en el teatro! Karen esta en el hospital!

(Albert) [Preocupado) se encuentra bien? Que fue lo que paso?

(Flamy) [Aun asustada) fue horrible, el telón se vino abajo y Karen salió volando del escenario!

(Niel) no pudimos ver como paso todo pero Flamy corrió hacia ella para ayudarla y al ver a Terry tan preocupado decidimos acompañarlo!

(Terry) [Sentándose) no me explico como paso, yo estaba de espaldas a cleopatra cuando escuche el grito de Karen que salía del escenario volando! No pude hacer mas que bajar a ayudarla, si Flamy no hubiera estado no se que hubiéramos echo!

(Candy) [Intranquila) le paso algo a Karen? Se lastimo mucho?

(Terry) [Echando la cabeza para atrás) no lo sabemos porque aun no despierta, solo se que se doblo el tobillo y se fracturo el brazo izquierdo cuando callo sobre el[Suspirando) no podrá estar en la obra desde ahora, no se que hará Robert mañana!

(Candy) te dijeron algo mas los médicos Flamy?

(Flamy) escuche decir que tenía una conmoción y que no sabrían cuando despertaría, hay que esperar a ver como pasa la noche!

(Candy) [Junto a Terry) no te preocupes, ella es muy fuerte, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar!

Terry se retiro de la mansión junto con Candy, al quedarse solo en el salón Albert comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro muy pensativo, algo de ese accidente no le estaba terminando de gustar, por que precisamente una noche después de que Karen les pedía ayuda pasaba esto que prácticamente la sacaba del teatro, definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Gaby bajaba las escaleras con el pequeño Leo en brazos ya que no quería dormir y al parecer solo en los brazos de Albert dormía plácidamente, seguramente algo que había heredado de su madre. Albert la vio bajar y le sonrío al ver que traía en brazos al pequeño.

(Albert) [Sonriendo) aun esta despierto?

(Gaby) [Entregándoselo) no logro que se duerma, parece que eso solo lo logras tú!

(Albert) [Arrullándolo) tal vez conmigo duerme pero a ti te da todas sus sonrisas cuando le hablas!

(Gaby) [Viéndole la preocupación en el rostro) paso algo? Escuche a Terry irse hace apenas un momento!

(Albert) [Serio) Karen tuvo un accidente durante la obra[Al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella) no me preguntes por que pero no puedo evitar pensar que alguien la saco del camino! Algo esta pasando que me tiene inquieto!

(Gaby) [Seria) tú crees que no fue un accidente verdad?

(Albert) [Comenzando a subir las escaleras) es mucha casualidad que apenas ayer nos haya pedido ayuda y hoy se accidente así! Yo se que Robert es muy cuidadoso con todo lo que se refiere al escenario desde el accidente de Susana, ese telón no debió caerse así no mas!

(Gaby) [Deteniéndolo) no crees que seria bueno enviar un escolta al hospital?

(Albert) [Viéndola) pondré a Leo en la cuna y llamare a la compañía para que envíen uno de inmediato!

Los tres subieron y después de dejar al pequeño en su cuna Albert bajo de nuevo a la biblioteca a arreglar lo del custodio en el hospital. Al siguiente día muy temprano Gaby salió para el hospital, quería estar segura de que Karen estaba bien, había hablado con Candy y debido a que ella estaba un poco nerviosa dejo que Gaby hiciera la visita esa mañana mientras todos se arreglaban para la boda de esa tarde, Albert por su parte hablo con el detective que George había contratado, pues ese mismo día saldría para california a buscar la compañía de teatro en la que Carol Whitmore había trabajado antes de llegar a Nueva York. Gaby llego al hospital y entro a la habitación en donde ya se encontraba Robert Hathaway quien se veía sumamente consternado por el estado de su actriz principal.

(Gaby) [Entrando) buenos días Robert! Como amaneció Karen?

(Robert) [Levantándose) buenos días[Viendo a Karen) aun no despierta, pero dicen que esta estable[Atribulado) no me explico como paso esto!

(Gaby) [Acercándose) no te preocupes Robert, ella se pondrá bien[pensativa) quien va a remplazarla ahora?

(Robert) [serio) Carol Whitmore! Es la única que se sabe los parlamento pues a estado ensayando con ellos dos!

(Gaby) [disimulando sus sospechas) entonces tendré que ir a ver como lo hace! Cuando crees que comiencen los ensayos con ella?

(Robert) yo creo que mañana ya que hoy tienen la boda del primo de Candy no es así?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) claro, Terry va estar presente en la boda[sonriendo inocente) cree que haya algún problema si voy a ver algún ensayo? Solo e visto actuar a Terry pero me gustaría saber como es ese mundo fuera de luces!

(Robert) [encogiendo los hombros) no hay ningún problema, puede ir cuando guste, le diré al guardia que la deje pasar!

(Gaby) gracias, Robert[viendo a Karen) bueno, creo que mejor me retiro y vuelvo después de la boda! Debo contarle a Candy como esta Karen pues la pobre se quedo muy afectada por el accidente!

(Robert) [curioso) perdón, ustedes enviaron el escolta que esta afuera?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) así es, no queremos que ningún admirador venga a molestarla, Terry nos pidió ese favor!

Después de despedirse salió de vuelta a la mansión, ya todo estaba listo, afuera el coche que llevaría a la novia adornado con flores blancas, Patty estaba aun en su habitación con Annie y Candy que se esmeraban en el arreglo del peinado de la chica quien no dejaba de temblar nerviosa de pensar que en unas horas mas seria la señora de Alister Cornwell, no podía mas que verse al espejo y ver lo increíblemente bella que sus amigas la habían dejado. En la iglesia se encontraban Stear, Archie y Terry quienes esperaban la llegada de la novia. Albert estaba llegando apenas de la estación en donde había ido a recoger a la abuela Martha quien venia muy guapa y feliz a acompañar a su nieta ya que sus padres estaban en Londres. Albert seria el encargado de entregar a la muchacha junto con la abuela Martha. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró a Gaby quien lucia un vestido de gala en color azul pegado al cuerpo, no se veía por ningún lado indicio de que hubiera estado embarazada hacia apenas un mes, era hermosa, mas de lo que el la recordaba en su época en África, lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso apasionado. Los dos se vieron a los ojos y después muy a su pesar se separaron para salir hacia la iglesia, en el primer auto viajarían Candy, Annie, Gaby y Terry quien conduciría, seguidos por el auto de la novia donde irían Patty, Martha, Albert y George. Al llegar a la iglesia Stear no podía creer lo hermosa que lucia Patty, con el vestido de novia en color marfil, con los hombros descubiertos ligeramente, la falda ceñida al cuerpo y en el cabello en vez de velo una serie de brillantes sostenidos en forma de red sobre su cabello el cual iba sostenido en un rodete alto. Sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir mientras se acercaba al altar. La ceremonia comenzó mientras Stear y Patty se veían emocionados y el secaba con sus dedos las lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de su novia. La ceremonia termino después del intercambio de anillos y el beso apasionado que el novio le dio a la novia sorprendiendo a todos pues los conocían a ambos por tímidos, pero en ese momento olvidando la presencia de todos los invitados Stear le había dado un beso a Patty que le demostraba cuando la amaba y la pasión que la muchacha le despertaba, ella le correspondió con la misma pasión pero al escuchar los aplausos de los invitados no pudieron mas que separarse y sonrojarse levemente al darse cuenta de la forma en que se habían dado el primer beso como marido y mujer. Los novios salieron de la iglesia rumbo al salón del consorcio Andley donde Annie había preparado todo para la recepción, los novios bailaron las primeras piezas y luego descansaron un poco mientras eran felicitados por los invitados que habían llegado recientemente. La gran sorpresa de la fiesta fue la repentina llegada de los padres de Patty que habían sido localizados finalmente por el buen George y habían logrado llegar en el barco de Boston para luego manejar hasta Nueva York por lo que no habían logrado llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia, pero al ver a su hija vestida de novia, entraron a sorprenderla y felicitarla dándole un fuerte abrazo a ella y a su esposo. Patty no podía dejar de llorar abrazada a sus padres quienes muy pocas veces habían procurado estar a su lado y que ahora habían echo toda una travesía solo para estar con ella se sentía completamente dichosa pues al fin parecía que su vida realmente comenzaría y seria mejor de lo que había soñado alguna vez. La fiesta duro toda la tarde hasta que con ayuda de Archie y Terry salieron de la fiesta y fueron llevados en un carruaje especial hasta el hotel en donde pasarían su noche de bodas para luego salir de viaje a Florida en el tren de medio día. Martha y los padres de Patty saldrían en el tren de la mañana para esperarlos en casa de la abuela. Al entrar a la habitación en donde pasarían su primera noche los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, la habitación estaba llena de rosas rojas y blancas, y en el suelo había una alfombra de pétalos que Terry y Candy habían esparcido en un camino hasta la habitación, en donde la cama estaba alumbrada por velas que daban un toque romántico al ambiente. Stear sorprendió a Patty levantándola en brazos y entrando con ella a la habitación, cerrando tras de si para por fin celebrar a solas, el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al otro lado de la ciudad Adam Montgomery estaba furioso, se había enterado de la partida de Eliza junto con la señora Elroy y que la hija de esta había sido registrada con otro apellido, se sentía furioso por que no podría hacer nada en contra de su ex esposa y su hija ya que estas estaban siendo resguardadas en un lugar de Londres a donde el no podía llegar y en donde no podía hacer uso de su gente.

(Adam) [dando un golpe a la mesa) maldita sea! Como es posible que haya podido sacar a mi hija del país?

(Carol) Como estas seguro que la saco del país, ella no tenia a donde ir!

(Adam) [furioso) esa estúpida la resguarda donde yo no puedo tocarlas! Mi gente me informo que están viviendo en el palacio de la Duquesa de York!

(socia) [riendo) como que se te escapo la gallina de los huevos de oro no?

(Adam) [malicioso) pero esa desgraciada me las va a pagar! Le voy a dar lo que se merece[totalmente fuera de si) William y esa van a aprender a no entrometerse en mi camino!

(Carol) [riendo burlona) como vas a acercarte a ellos si ni siquiera puedes darles la cara?

(Adam) [tomando un trago) ya tengo algo pensado y esos dos me la van a pagar!

(socia) [seria) esa mujer es muy importante, si te metes con ella y te descubren no podrás salir del problema con ayuda de nadie!

(Adam) [sonriendo de medio lado malicioso) después de lo que le voy a hacer a esa desgraciada no me importa lo que pase! Le voy a desgraciar la vida a ella y a su marido[viendo a la primera mujer) como vas con tu parte del plan?

(Carol) [serena) ya me hice cargo del tropiezo que tenia, pronto Terrence Grandchester estará comiendo de mi mano[con mirada seductora) esta es una venganza que voy a realizar con mucho placer en los brazos de ese hombre!

(Adam) [molesto) yo no te pago para que goces en sus brazos si no para que destruyas su vida y la de su mujer!

(Carol) [seria) yo te dije que el me gustaba! Yo me voy a acostar con el y si me da la gana me lo quedo!

(Adam) [riendo burlón) y como estas segura que lograras seducirlo? Ese imbécil adora a Candy[aclarándoles) yo no tengo nada en contra de su esposa, pero ese malnacido aristócrata me debe unos golpes que me dio cuando se llevaron a la estúpida de Eliza! Esos golpes me los va a pagar cuando su esposa se entere que el tiene una amante y lo abandone!

(socia) [seria) del otro imbécil me encargo yo[viendo a Adam) yo pondré a su mujer al alcance de tu mano, siempre y cuando le desgracies la vida a ella y lo hagas sufrir a el!

(Adam) muy pronto podre gozar con la desgracia de esos imbéciles!

Los tres se veían mientras reían maliciosos de lo que tenían preparado para sus enemigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente en la madrugada Gaby se había quedado toda la noche con Karen esperando a que esta reaccionara, ya habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde el accidente y parecía que Karen no tardaría en despertar, en la puerta estaban tres escoltas, los dos que acompañaban a Karen en el hospital y el escolta de Gaby que no la dejaba en ningún momento. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Karen comenzó a moverse inquieta por el dolor que sentía en el tobillo. No tardo mucho en despertar y ver que a su lado dormitando se encontraba Gaby.

(Karen) [apenas audible) Gaby!

(Gaby) [despertando al escucharla) Karen, despertaste! Como te sientes?

(Karen) [adolorida) esa maldita me empujo!

(Gaby) [sorprendida) de quien hablas Karen?

(Karen) [tratando de levantarse) Carol! Ella soltó el cable del telón, yo la vi!

(Gaby) [asombrada) entonces Albert tenia razón! No te preocupes Karen, afuera tenemos dos escoltas que te cuidaran hasta que sepamos que hacer con esa mujer!

(Karen) [enojada) yo lo que quiero es ir a darle su merecido a esa desgraciada!

(Gaby) [deteniéndola para que no se levantara) por favor Karen, aun tienes el tobillo inflamado y tu brazo esta fracturado, debes quedarte quieta[caminando hacia la puerta) le diré a mi escolta que vaya por Albert, cuando el venga decidiremos que hacer!

Gaby llamo a Marcus su escolta y le pidió que volviera a la mansión y trajera a Albert al hospital, una hora mas tarde Albert entraba al cuarto de Karen seguido por George.

(Albert) [besando a Gaby) hola Karen! Que bueno que despertaste!

(George) [saludando) me alegro de verla mejor señorita!

(Karen) [sentada en la cama) Que vamos a hacer contra esa mujer Albert, ahora si estoy segura que trama algo!

(Albert) [desconcertado) de que mujer hablan?

(Gaby) [seria) Karen dice que fue Carol quien soltó la cuerda del telón y la lanzo del escenario a propósito!

(Karen) [confundida) aun no entiendo que pretendía al hacer eso!

(Gaby) [viendo a Karen) Robert dice que ella tomara tu lugar como cleopatra! Ahora podrá tener a Terry a solas!

(Albert) [serio) pero eso de que le serviría, Terry jamás le haría caso para que arriesgarse?

(George) [pensativo) tal vez no es ella quien esta interesada en el señor Terry[viendo a Albert) tal vez quieran dañarlo poniéndolo en problemas con la señora Candy!

(Gaby) [confundida) pero quien podría querer dañarlos, la única que tenia algo en contra de ellos era Eliza pero ella ya no es problema!

(Albert) [serio) Adam Montgomery!

(Karen) [confundida) que tiene que ver ese hombre con mi accidente?

(George) [pensativo) tal vez se dieron cuenta que usted sospechaba de la señorita Carol y buscaron la forma de sacarla del camino! Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ocultar el echo de que usted despertó y nos dijo todo lo que sabe!

(Albert) [pensando) eso será difícil pues Terry no debe tardar en venir a verla!

(Gaby) [viendo la cara de Karen) podemos decir que Karen esta muy confundida y no recuerda que paso! Así podremos ganar tiempo y Karen podrá recibir visitas, tal vez con suerte Carol venga de visita y se eche de cabeza ella sola!

(Albert) [suspirando) no creo que sea tan tonta! Pero de todos modos debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento de ella!

(Karen) [preocupada) debemos decirle a Terry lo de mi accidente! El tiene que cuidar a Candy de esa mujer!

(Albert) [sonriendo) tengo una mejor idea! Gaby, aun piensas ir a ver el ensayo?

(Gaby) [asintiendo) Robert me dejo entrar al teatro y pienso ir sin avisarle a Terry, me sentare en el palco de atrás a ver el ensayo para no interrumpir!

(Albert) [viendo a Karen) quiero que traigas a Terry después del ensayo! Yo estaré aquí en cuanto me llame el investigador con lo que tenga!

George llevo a Albert al consorcio mientras Gaby llegaba al teatro y Marcus la esperaba en el auto a una cuadra de allí. Gaby entro después de saludar al vigilante y entro al palco a ver el ensayo. Antonio estaba en escena con Cleopatra discutiendo la llegada de Octavia a Alejandría, el debía mandarle regresar sin atenderla por lo que Cleopatras usando sus encantos lo persuadía con un beso apasionado, al llegar a ese punto se suponía que debían detener el ensayo.

(Terry/Antonio) Debo atender a mi esposa, debo saber a que ha venido!

(Carol/Cleopatra) [aferrándose a sus brazos) no mi señor, no podría soportarlo!

(Terry/Antonio) Pero sabes que es a vos a quien amo, mi señora!

(Carol/Cleopatra) [abrazándolo desesperada) Quedaos a mi lado amado mío!

En ese momento se suponía que Terry se separaba de ella y detenían el ensayo cuando sin previo aviso Carol se aferro al cuello de Terry lo beso apasionadamente, Terry estaba congelado ante aquel beso de por mas exagerado para Cleopatra, sin poder entender la actitud de la mujer la tomo por los hombros y la separo con fuerza, estaba sorprendido y también molesto pues se suponía que no habría besos en los ensayos.

(Terry) [molesto) que fue eso? Se supone que debíamos parar después de tu línea!

(Carol) [ viéndose apenada) lo lamento, es que estaba tan metida en el papel que no me di cuenta que habíamos parado[abochornada) lo siento!

(Terry) [serio) espero que no se repita!

Terry salió del escenario y se dirigió a su camerino sin voltear a ver a Carol quien sonreía maliciosa al ver que había podido profundizar el beso antes de que el reaccionara, ese hombre era todo un macho y ella no lo dejaría en brazos de la insípida de su esposa. Esos labios no era lo único que ella quería probar del guapo actor. Gaby bajo hacia los camerinos y al llegar a la puerta del de Terry toco levemente y espero respuesta, después de un momento volvió a tocar sin obtener respuesta de nuevo, era claro que Terry no quería ver a nadie por que debía estar molesto. Efectivamente el joven actor caminaba dentro de su camerino estaba molesto por lo que había echo, sin saber por que había permitido que es mujer metiera su lengua dentro de su boca, sentía asco de esa caricia y le hacia sentir culpable al pensar en Candy. No le había sido infiel, pero el beso de esa mujer no se parecía en nada a los besos caracterizados que se daban siempre con Karen. Volvió a escuchar los toques insistentes en la puerta hasta que decidió abrir y decirle un par de cosas al impertinente que estaba afuera, al abrir se topo con la cara seria de Gaby quien sin esperar invitación paso adelante.

(Gaby) [viéndolo a la cara) bonito beso primo!

(Terry) [sorprendido) viste el ensayo? Pero donde…

(Gaby) [con los brazos cruzados) estaba sentada en el ultimo palco! Robert me permitió venir!

(Terry) [serio) no sabia que vendrías!

(Gaby) [burlona) quería ver como te besuqueaban!

(Terry) [quitándose el yelmo) no es lo que piensas!

(Gaby) [sentada) al contrario, es exactamente lo que pienso!

(Terry) [molesto) que insinúas?

(Gaby) [levantándose) no puedo decírtelo, necesito que vengas conmigo al hospital!

(Terry) le paso algo a Karen?

(Gaby) [negando con la cabeza) hay algo de lo que debemos hablar! Pero debemos ir al hospital!

(Terry) [comprendiendo) vamos!

Al salir del teatro se toparon con Carol que venia caminando hacia los camerinos, esta le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Gaby la cual ella solo vio y después de hacer una venia con la cabeza le sonrío descaradamente como si no hubiera visto nada. El auto de Terry estaba afuera y después de subir salieron rumbo al hospital, en el camino Gaby le conto que Karen ya había despertado pero que no querían que nadie lo supiera por el momento. Terry no pregunto nada mas, simplemente condujo hasta el hospital y luego de abrir la puerta a su prima los dos caminaron hacia la habitación de Karen en donde Terry se sorprendió al ver a los dos guardias en la puerta. Los dos entraron y encontraron dentro de la habitación a Albert quien conversaba con Karen mientras en la otra esquina dela habitación se encontraban Candy, Annie y Archie quienes habían venido a petición de Albert.

(Terry) [viendo a Albert) que esta pasando Albert[viendo a Karen) me alegra ver que despertaste loquita!

(Karen) [sonriendo) por supuesto, no le voy a dar gusto a esa estúpida de morirme!

(Terry) [sorprendido) de que hablas? A quien te refieres?

(Karen) [seria) a la estúpida de Carol que después de soltar la amarra del telón me empujo fuera del escenario!

(Terry) [incrédulo) estas segura de lo que dices Karen?

(Albert) [viendo la cara serena de Terry) acaso tu lo sospechabas Terry?

(Terry) [serio) siempre supe que ella planeaba algo pero no creí que llegara al punto de atentar contra alguien con tal de conseguir lo que quería!

(Gaby) [serena) según tu que es lo quiere?

(Terry) no estoy seguro pero quiero averiguarlo!

(Karen) [enojada) entonces si ya sospechabas por que no me hiciste caso?

(Terry) [serio) porque quiero saber quien la envío! Ella no es una actriz cualquiera! Es una mujer que vende sus servicios para destruir matrimonios!

(Albert) [viendo la información que George le había dado) no solo eso Terry! También es familiar de alguien a quien conocemos muy bien!

(Archie) [acercándose) de quien hablas Albert?

(Albert) [entregándole el folder) Adam Montgomery! Ella debe estar trabajando para el!

(Candy) [nerviosa) pero que es lo que quiere con Terry?

(Archie) [leyendo) seducirlo que mas!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) pobre estúpida! Se topo con el tipo mas grosero, antipático, malcriado y enamorado de su mujer, al que no le importa un comino si ofende con lo que dice[al ver la cara molesta de Terry) solo digo que eres un hueso duro de roer!

(Candy) [seria) pero tendrá que ceder ante ella!

(Terry) [asombrado) Candy que dices?

(Candy) [serena) si queremos saber en donde esta Adam y acabar con esta estúpida venganza tenemos que hacerle creer que Terry esta cayendo en manos de esa mujer!

(Albert) [viendo por la ventana) Candy tiene razón Terry! Debes hacer creer a esa mujer que te interesa!

(Terry) [serio) si me pongo a seducirla sabrá que estoy fingiendo!

(Karen) Entonces se tu mismo!

(Archie) [serio) Si, sigue portándote antipático con ella!

(Terry) [viendo a Candy) no quiero que Candy sufra por ningún motivo! No lo hare!

(Candy) [abrazándolo) Terry, si ellos quieren destruir nuestro matrimonio entonces que mejor forma de engañarlos que teniendo una buena pelea!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a Candy hablar con tanta tranquilidad de algo que sabia la haría sufrir, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Adam se saliera con la suya.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 26 : **Engaños Dolorosos**

Yajaira


	26. Chapter 26

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 26**

**Engaños Dolorosos**

Candy tomo la mano de Terry mientras el la veía en silencio como si los dos conversaran sin decir ninguna palabra, estuvieron así durante unos minutos y después Terry la beso dulcemente y luego volteo a ver a Albert. Si la única solución de descubrir en donde se había estado escondiendo Adam era actuar como si nada hubieran descubierto pues entonces el haría el mejor papel de su vida dejándose seducir por esa mala actriz. Por un lado le causaba repulsión pensar que en algún momento tendría que aceptar su besos y hasta corresponderlos, pero después podría hacerle pagar cada uno de esos besos a Adam Montgomery a punta de golpes.

(Terry) [serio) que vamos a hacer?

(Albert) [viendo a las damas) debemos planear bien lo que haremos!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) pues ella ya dio el primer paso[riendo) y por poco sale sin dientes!

(Terry) [viéndola) esa mujer se me aventó a la hora del ensayo, estuve a punto de lanzarla del escenario!

(Albert) [asombrado) menos mal que no lo hiciste, ahora podremos hacer algo para evitar que Adam nos agarre por sorpresa!

(Gaby) [viendo el reloj) debo irme!

(Albert) [sorprendido) a donde vas?

(Gaby) [coqueta) un hombre guapo y soltero espera por mi[besándolo) y debe tener mucha hambre!

(Albert) [sonriendo) dale un beso de mi parte!

(Candy) [poniéndose de pie) puedo ir contigo?

(Gaby) [viendo a todos) creo que será mejor que nos vayamos las tres! Vamos Annie!

Las tres dejaron a los caballeros junto a Karen planeando cual seria el siguiente paso a seguir. Candy tendría que participar en algún momento para hacer creíble la farsa pero por el momento comprendieron que Candy no se sentía cómoda con la idea y por eso había decidido irse en ese momento. Después de conversar con Karen por un rato los tres salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a casa de Robert Hathaway para pedirle su colaboración, al principio se mostro furioso por el incidente del telón, pero después que le explicaron la situación estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarles. Pero en cuanto terminaran metería a prisión a esa mujer por el accidente de Karen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Niel se encontraba en la mansión esperando a Annie quien le había pedido que no regresara a chicago sin hablar con ella. Al verlas llegar pudo notar que Candy no iba del todo bien por lo que se acerco y la ayudo a subir a su habitación a recostarse, Candy no dijo nada mas desde que salieron del hospital solamente se recostó en la cama y se quedo dormida. Niel bajo de nuevo para encontrarse con Flamy y Annie, por lo que se sentó junto a las muchachas para conversar mientras Gaby había subido a dar de comer al pequeño Leo.

(Annie) [sacando unos catálogos) Niel, Flamy… aquí tengo unos catálogos de vestidos que necesito que Flamy vea! También quiero que me digan para cuando será el día?

(Niel) [sorprendido) de que día hablas Annie?

(Annie) [riendo) el de la boda! Necesito prepararlo todo y que Flamy escoja su vestido!

(Niel) [confundido) para que quieres saberlo?

(Annie) Albert y Gaby me pidieron que organice la boda de ustedes para que la celebremos juntos!

(Flamy) [viendo los finos vestidos) pero yo no puedo ponerme uno de estos vestidos, como voy a pagarlo?

(Annie) [sonriendo) la boda será el regalo de Albert y Gaby, el vestido es regalo de Archie y mío, la luna de miel la regalaron Candy y Terry y el traje de Niel es regalo de Stear y Patty, solo necesitamos saber para cuando es la boda!

(Niel) [con la cara agachada) No se que decir Annie! Yo no imagine que estarían con nosotros ese día!

(Annie) [seria) como no vamos a estar si eres de la familia! Además el viaje de bodas será a donde esta Eliza y Abby, tus padres estarán cerca y podrás verlos en Escocia[tomando la mano de Niel) Y bien, para cuando será la boda?

(Niel) [viendo a Flamy) dentro de un mes!

Los tres se quedaron discutiendo por largo rato el asunto de la boda y luego Annie toco al fin el tema que había puesto a Candy de la forma que había llegado hacia unas horas. Candy estaba recostada en la cama cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Gaby con el pequeño Leo en brazos, de inmediato se sentó y estiro los brazos para recibir al pequeño en su regazo. Gaby le dio al bebe y se sentó junto a ella para poder conversar.

(Gaby) [acariciándole la rubia cabellera) te sientes bien Candy?

(Candy) [negando) se que es lo mejor, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que el va tener que abrazarla y besarla!

(Gaby) [abrazándolos a los dos) Terry es un excelente actor Candy! No crees que el podrá con el papel de infiel descarado?

(Candy) [riendo) imagino la cara de estúpida que pondrá cuando esto termine!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) además podemos aprovechar tu papel de esposa ofendida para darle una que otra lección a esa trepadora!

(Candy) [curiosa) como podemos hacer eso?

(Gaby) [viéndola) eres la esposa ofendida, ella la quita maridos, empuña la mano y arráncate!

(Candy) [viéndose la barriga) si no puedo!

(Gaby) [astuta) yo te ayudo!

Las dos rieron un rato mientras pensaban cual seria el plan de Albert y los muchachos el cual tendrían que saber en cuanto ellos llegaran de la calle. Esa noche durante la presentación de la obra Terry veía a Carol mientras esta se preparaba para salir a escena con el traje de Karen, sentía rabia por esa mujer, pero si lo que pretendía era que el le hiciera caso por supuesto que le iba a hacer caso pero a su manera, esa noche ella conocería otra faceta de Terrence G. Grandchester. El se prepara a entrar a escena, estaban repitiendo la misma que habían hecho esa mañana durante el ensayo, entonces vino el tan polémico beso que esa mujer le hubiera robado en el ensayo, pero esta vez ella estaba haciendo su papel de lo mas tranquila cuando sintió que Antonio la tomaba entre sus brazos y le juraba a Cleopatra que era a ella a quien amaba y no a Octavia, acto seguido Terry la beso de la misma forma que ella lo hubiera besado esa mañana, Cleopatra quedo atontada con aquella caricia frente al publico que no hizo mas que suspirar al ver aquella pasión que Antonio había puesto en ese beso. La mujer casi cae de lado pero como si despertara de un sueño retomo su pose y siguió con su interpretación. Robert lo veía todo desde su palco en donde estaba también Albert Andley. Los dos estaban sorprendidos de la buena caracterización que estaba haciendo Terry por que había que conocerlo bien para saber que lo que había echo le estaba causando repulsión. Albert se retiro unos minutos antes de acabar la obra, no deseaba que Carol se diera cuenta que el había estado presente, por lo menos no en ese momento. La actriz caminaba hacia su camerino cuando vio a Terry a unos pasos adelante, apresuro el paso y le dio alcance.

(Carol) [tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo) Que fue eso Terry?

(Terry) [sonriendo burlón) Que fue que?

(Carol) [asombrada) Ese beso que me diste en escena!

(Terry) [levantando los hombros) tu me lo debías!

(Carol) [sorprendida) Te lo debía?

(Terry) [acercándose peligrosamente) Tu me lo robaste y yo lo recobre!

Sin decir mas Terry siguió caminando hasta entrar en su camerino, al cerrar la puerta su semblante burlón cambio por uno de odio. Esa mujer estaba sacando en el todo lo que el había tratado de controlar desde que había conocido a Candy. El era un hombre de sentimientos fuertes y así como amaba a Candy ha morir, empezaba a sentir un odio desmedido por Adam Montgomery y todos los que lo apoyaran. Se cambio y salió rumbo a la mansión Andley a recoger a Candy. Al entrar encontró Gaby en el salón arrullando al pequeño Leo mientras Albert y Candy conversaban en la biblioteca.

(Terry) [se acerco sonriente) quien iba a decir que tu serias una mama tan tierna!

(Gaby) [haciendo un puchero) cuando tengas a tu hijo se te va a derretir hasta los calcetines!

(Terry) [alargando los brazos) puedo cargarlo?

(Gaby) [entregándoselo) ve con tío Terry bebe[viéndolo) como te fue hoy?

(Terry) [arrullando a Leo) todo salió bien[serio) solo espero que esto no dure mucho tiempo!

(Candy) [acercandose al verlo tan tierno con el bebe en brazos) te ves muy bien así mi amor!

(Albert) [sonriendo) practicando Terry?

(Terry) [encogiendo los hombros) claro, no quiero que mi hijo se caiga de mis brazos por estar nervioso, mejor practico con el tuyo!

(Gaby) [seria) si lo botas veras!

(Terry) [besando a Candy) ahora nos iremos pecosa, solo necesito hablar con Albert un momento!

Albert y Terry entraron a la biblioteca dejando a sus esposas en el salón con el pequeño Leo quien dormía profundamente.

(Albert) [serio) como te fue con Carol?

(Terry) estaba sorprendida y como pensamos me busco para preguntar que había pasado!

(Albert) [sentándose) Crees que ella sospeche algo?

(Terry) no lo creo, fui serio y burlón con ella[confesando la ultima vez que me porte así fue en el colegio cuando apenas había conocido a Candy! Debo confesar que me sentí bien al burlarme de ella en su cara! Carol pensó que realmente le robe un beso!

(Albert) [serio) vas a hablarle de eso a Candy?

(Terry) [sereno) no voy a ocultarle nada para que no haya malos entendidos! Además ella tendrá que venir a vivir con ustedes un tiempo cuando supuestamente descubra el engaño y yo no quiero que ella se exponga en la calle por su estado!

(Albert) [preocupado) eso es lo que mas me preocupa! Candy ya paso el séptimo mes y esta en la parte mas delicada, debemos cuidarla mucho mas!

(Terry) [determinado) tenemos que sacar a Candy lo antes posible de la jugada! No quiero que este mas avanzada de lo que esta!

Los dos conversaron un rato mas y luego Terry salió con Candy hacia su casa. En el consorcio Andley en la sala de juntas se encontraban Emily y Gaby conversando de las nuevas adquisiciones que había conseguido Gaby para las suites del hotel. Emily era si no amable por lo menos cortés ya que de alguna forma tenia que lograr acercarse a Albert sin que su esposa se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Una semana después del beso que Terry le hubiera dado a Carol esta estaba entusiasmada de lo bien que se estaba dando su plan ya que desde ese día que ella había tenido la brillante idea de besarlo el había cambiado su actitud hacia ella, ahora era mas atento en los ensayos e incluso la había invitado a merendar en dos ocasiones, parecía que el haber sacado a Karen del camino había sido lo mejor para sus planes, ese día para la hora del almuerzo ella entro al camerino de Terry a ver si lograba sacarle un invitación a algún restaurante donde pudieran verlos y comenzar los rumores de un romance entre ellos que ayudaran a desbaratar el matrimonio de este con la rubia insípida. Al entrar Terry la recibió con una leve sonrisa maliciosa que le daban a entender que su visita era del agrado del muchacho. Tal vez ese día lograría arrancarle otro beso y con suerte algo mas antes de hacerlo pedazos.

(Carol) [fingiendo pena) perdona Terry, venia a ver si ya tenias planes para comer?

(Terry) [sonriendo malicioso) aun no… y tu?

(Carol) [poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el) La verdad, esperaba que pudieras invitarme a comer!

(Terry) [acercándose mas a su rostro) Yo no tengo hambre!

(Carol) [casi besándolo) Entonces podríamos hacer algo mas!

(Terry) [haciendo un gran esfuerzo rodeándola con su brazos por la cintura) Que tienes en mente?

(Carol) [rozando sus labios con los de el) Algo mas interesante para ambos!

Casi la estaba besando cuando en la puerta aparecieron Candy y Annie quienes tenían una cara de asombro que paralizo a Carol.

(Candy) [dolida) que es esto Terry? Que significa esto?

(Terry) [soltando a la joven) Candy! Esto no es lo que piensas mi amor!

(Annie) [apretando las manos) ahora nos dirás que estabas ensayando!

(Terry) [molesto) tu no te entrometas Annie[acercándose a Candy) por favor mi amor, no imagines cosas que no son!

(Candy) [empujándolo) no te me acerques, cochino, mentiroso!

(Carol) [fingiendo angustia) yo le aseguro señora que todo es un malentendido!

(Candy) [dándole una bofetada a la actriz) largo de aquí, no se me acerque!

(Carol) [sosteniéndose la cara asombrada de la fuerza de la rubia) lo lamento[saliendo antes de recibir otra fingiendo pena)

(Terry) [hablando lo mas alto que podía) por favor pecosa, escúchame!

(Annie) [dándole una sonora bofetada a Terry) no te le acerques a Candy traidor!

Después de eso las dos salieron a toda prisa del teatro y subieron al auto que las había traído al teatro.

En el auto:

(Annie) [sobándose la mano) creo que se me paso la mano Candy! Le di muy duro a Terry!

(Candy) [viendo su mano roja) pues a mi no me fue tan mal con esa atrevida!

Las dos rieron de buena gana después de recordar la cara de Carol al verlas en la puerta.

En el teatro:

(Terry) [sobándose la cara pensaba ¨que mano mas pesada tiene Annie¨ al ver entrar de nuevo a Carol) por favor déjame solo Carol!

(Carol) [bajando la mirada) lo lamento mucho Terry!

Terry salió de su camerino y salió del teatro dejando a Carol riendo maliciosa por el giro que había dado todo a su favor, ahora solo tenia que procurar ser el paño de lagrimas del actor y convencerlo de iniciar una relación con ella. Eso no iba a ser difícil ahora que notaba que el actor se sentía atraído hacia ella. Terry salió rumbo a un departamento que George había alquilado para cuando necesitaran reunirse discretamente. Al entrar se encontró con Albert y George que al verlo lo primero que notaron fue los dedos de Annie marcados en el rostro del muchacho.

(Albert) [a punto de reír) veo que todo salió como lo planeamos!

(Terry) [sobándose la mejilla) de haber sabido que Annie pegaba tan duro hubiera pedido un cambio de planes[serio) creo que salió muy bien!

(George) ahora solo falta sacar a la señora Candy de su casa y trasladarla a la mansión!

(Albert) [viendo la cara de Terry) es lo mejor para ella en este momento!

(Terry) [sonriendo) yo lo se, pero la voy a extrañar mucho! Lo único bueno es que estará segura y lejos de cualquier contacto con Adam!

(George) ahora viene la parte mas difícil del plan[viéndolos serio) ahora debe seducir a esa señorita!

(Terry) [abriendo los ojos casi a punto de salirse) como? Yo pensé que haciéndole la corte seria suficiente!

(Albert) [riendo de buena gana) No, Terry no es como piensas, déjame explicarte!

Después de una hora Terry salía discretamente del edificio mientras Albert y George salían por la parte de atrás sin levantar sospechas. Después de una semana todo estaba listo, Terry había fingido estar deprimido todo el tiempo durante los ensayos, incluso Robert se mostraba muy preocupado por su joven protagonista, Carol pasaba todo el tiempo junto a el mostrándose dolida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el matrimonio del muchacho que le había confesado que Candy lo había dejado pero que el se sentía confundido. Terry se las ingeniaba para no tener que besarla en los labios si no que tiernamente la besaba en la mano o en la frente cuando salían a tomar un café o cenar. Carol comenzó a sentirse culpable por la forma en que estaba actuando realmente se dio cuenta poco a poco que lo que comenzaba a sentir por el joven actor iba mas halla de lo que su primo Adam quería, ella se estaba enamorando realmente de Terry. Ahora menos que nunca dejaría que el volviera con Candy, ella estaba decidida a estar con el a como diera lugar.

(Carol) [abrazándolo) te ves muy triste Terry, me gustaría poder hacer algo para animarte!

(Terry) [desolado) podrías acompañarme a cenar?

(Carol) [rebozando de felicidad por dentro pero fingiendo preocupación) por supuesto que te acompaño, no me gustaría que estuvieras solo así como estas! A donde quiere ir?

(Terry) [pensativo) a mi casa! Yo cocinare para ti!

Carol salió feliz del camerino de Terry mientras este la observaba desde la puerta para luego ir a la oficina de Robert y llamar a Albert, el plan iba a pedir de boca. No entendía cual era la insistencia de Albert y Gaby en que la cena fuera en su casa pero habían prometido explicarle, después de hablar con Albert salió del teatro a preparar todo para después de la presentación de esa noche, encontró en su casa a Annie y Gaby que preparaban todo. Annie estaba metida en la cocina preparando la cena para esa noche mientras Gaby estaba en el comedor rodeada de un montón de hierbas raras que el jamás había visto en su vida. Algunas despedían un aroma dulce y eran bonitas pero las que ella estaba triturando en un platón de laboratorio despedían un aroma extraño, grande fue la expresión de su rostro al ver como Gaby en un vaso de cristal vertía un poco de vino de una de las botellas que tenia enfrente y luego lo revolvía para después echar en porciones iguales en cada botella mientras Albert la ayudaba.

(Terry) [acercándose) que están haciendo?

(Albert) [sonriendo) evitando que tengas que dar actuación completa esta noche!

(Terry) [oliendo el vaso donde tenían la mezcla) esto no tiene aroma a nada!

(Gaby) [sonriendo) pero tiene una fuerza que ya veras!

(Terry) [desconcertado) que se supone que es eso?

(Gaby) [explicándole) es un componente herbal que conocimos en África, se usa para los heridos o las mujeres que están pariendo[viendo la cara de Terry que no entendía muy bien) es un alucinógeno!

(Terry) vamos a drogarla?

(Gaby) [sonriendo) es solo para hacerle creer que estuvo contigo, ahora que si lo que tu quiere es dar servicio completo [bromeando) entonces yo me llevo mis pócimas a otro lado!

(Albert) [pícaro) quieres ver como funciona[viendo a Archie que entraba al comedor) Archie ven a probar un poco del vino que consiguió Gaby y dame tu opinión!

(Archie) [tomando la copa que le ofrecía Albert) gracias tío![dándole un sorbo sonrío y luego se quedo fijo viendo a Gaby, sus ojos se desorbitaron momentáneamente) tío![susurrándole al oído y señalando el busto de Gaby) pero que grandes los tiene!

(Gaby) [cubriéndose con los brazos) creo que se me paso la mano!

(Terry) [comenzando a entender) con esto podremos sacarle la verdad!

(Annie) [sorprendida al ver a Archie recostado en Albert) que le pasa a Archie?

(Gaby) [riendo) pregúntale lo que quieras!

(Annie) [acercándose) Archie, estas bien?

(Archie) [asintiendo) muy, muy bien!

(Terry) [pensativo) Archie, que hiciste anoche?

(Archie) [poniendo cara sonriente) me metí a la cama con Annie y…!

(Annie) [asustada) Archie cállate?

(Gaby) [viendo a Terry reírse) que malo eres Terry[tomando una cucharada de otro frasco) prueba esto Archie!

(Archie) [después de probar lo que le ofrecían) eso sabe horrible!

(Albert) [curioso) que hiciste anoche Archie!

(Archie) [sorprendido por la pregunta) fui a casa a descansar tío, por que?

(Terry) [asombrado) y que es lo que pretenden hacer con eso?

(Albert) [serio) queremos que Carol nos diga en donde esta Adam y que es lo que trama!

(Terry) y después que sepamos que haremos con Carol?

(Gaby) [seria) Robert y Karen quieren denunciarla por atacar a Karen en el escenario y provocar el accidente!

(Terry) [viendo el reloj) debo irme ya, no dejen que nadie los vea salir de aquí!

(Gaby) [sonriente) Adiós Romeo!

(Annie) [riendo) Suerte tigre!

(Terry) [viéndolas serio) espero que estén consiente que todas las que me dicen ahora me las van a pagar después!

(Annie/Gaby) [haciendo muecas con las manos) Grrrrr!!

Terry salió rumbo al teatro mientras en su casa dejaban todo listo y salían por la puerta trasera viendo a todos lados para no levantar sospechas. Esa noche al terminar la función Robert observo como Terry galantemente le habría la puerta del auto a Carol y luego salía rumbo a su casa, aunque no había entendido muy bien el plan sabia que tenia que estar en el hospital con Karen hasta que les avisaran que podían poner la denuncia. Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley, Candy y el pequeño Leo se encontraban en el salón ella lo arrullaba cuando de repente ella sintió como una punzada fuerte en la pelvis, comenzó a respirar agitada cuando vio a Annie que venia saliendo de la cocina seguida por Gaby que traía el biberón para el pequeño, al verla ruborizada Gaby corrió a sostener al bebe mientras Annie le ayudaba a Candy a sentarse, Gabrielle comenzó a llamar a Albert y Archie que estaban en la biblioteca preparándose para salir a casa de Terry a ver que todo saliera bien, al escuchar los gritos de Gaby en el salón se apresuraron a ver que sucedía. Albert vio a Candy que resoplaba en el sillón mientras la nana de Leo lo llevaba a su habitación, momentos después Archie salía con Candy y las dos muchachas rumbo al hospital mientras Albert y George se dirigían a casa de Terry en donde tendrían que interrumpir la velada debido al repentino parto de Candy. Terry ya había servido la cena y Carol había tomado ya un poco de vino cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada.

(Terry) [observando los ojos de la muchacha) Carol, tienes algo que te gustaría decirme?

(Carol) [sonriente) te amo Terrence! No se como me vino a pasar esto pero es que eres tan atractivo y tienes un carácter tan fuerte[acariciándole la mejilla) no se por que Adam quiere arruinar tu matrimonio!

(Terry) [asombrado) en donde esta Adam? Tu sabes en donde esta?

(Carol) [negando) esta escondido! Dice que no podemos saber en donde esta por su seguridad[en voz baja) el esta enojado con la familia de tu esposa!

(Terry) [preocupado) que es lo que quiere hacer con los Andley?

(Carol) [levantando los hombros) no se que es lo que tengan planeado[acercándose pero Adam quiere que me acueste contigo para que nos tomen fotos!

(Terry) [sorprendido) y cuando vendrá el fotógrafo?

(Carol) [susurrando) debe estar en la ventana[haciendo señas con el dedo sobre los labios) Shhhh!

(Terry) [observando que ella se llevaba a la boca una de las hojas que Gaby había dejado de antídoto) Carol, espera!

(Carol) [comiéndose la hoja) Que pasa Terry?[respirando profundo como lo había echo Archie) me siento algo extraña!

En ese momento entro Albert a la casa sin tocar a la puerta, George estaba afuera sujetando al fotógrafo que habían encontrado en la ventana y escondido mientras Albert arreglaba todo adentro.

(Terry) [sombrado de ver a Albert entrar) que haces aquí Albert?

(Albert) [improvisando) Como te atreves a hacerle esto a Candy?

(Terry) [tratando de llevar el hilo) yo no estoy haciendo nada malo!

(Albert) [lanzándose contra el) eres un desgraciado Terry!

(Terry) [susurrando) que pasa?

(Albert) [revolcándose con el en el piso) Candy esta teniendo a tu hijo!

(Terry) [deteniéndose de golpe) que?[reaccionando) detente Albert, podemos platicar con calma[viendo a Carol) por favor Carol, te molestaría que dejáramos esto para otro día?

(Carol) [contrariada) Esta bien Terrence[saliendo) te veré mañana!

(Albert) [al verla salir de la casa) lo lamento Terry, pero esto nos agarro de sorpresa! Archie llevo a Candy al hospital y George nos espera afuera[deteniéndose) por cierto encontramos a un tipo colgado de la ventana!

(Terry) Es un fotógrafo que envió Adam para tomarme fotos con Carol y enviárselas a Candy!

(Albert) [sonriendo) tal vez podamos sacar provecho de esto entonces!

Los dos salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Albert en donde estaba George tras el volante mientras el fotógrafo iba en el auto de atrás con los escoltas de Albert. Al llegar al hospital Terry entro corriendo y se encontró en la sala de espera con Archie y las dos muchachas que esperaban a que les dieran noticias de Candy. Dentro de la sala de partos Candy hacia todo lo posible por pujar ante los dolores insoportables que le causaban las contracciones. El medico que la atendía estaba animando a la muchacha para que pujara, afuera Terry caminaba de un lado a otro como loco, no podía aguantar las ganas que tenia de estar con ella durante el parto, no podía soportarlo mas, Albert y Archie veían la angustia que Terry tenia en su rostro, no podían negar que estaban asombrados al ver la desesperación que el muchacho tenia por Candy. Sin poder esperar mas Terry se encamino por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de partos en donde sabia que la tenían, Gaby trato de detenerlo pero parecía que no escuchaba, Albert y Archie decidieron ir tras el en caso de que necesitaran retenerlo, al llegar frente a ala puerta iba entrar cuando el llanto de un bebe se dejo escuchar, Terry se quedo con la mano en la perilla sin poder moverse, tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios, lo que escuchaba del otro lado era su hijo. Con la mano temblorosa iba a dar vuelta a la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió y una enfermera con el bebe en brazo se asomaba precisamente para llevar el bebe con su padre, al verlo frente a la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada impaciente del joven padre que sin pensarlo alargo los brazos para tomar a su hijo. Mientras esperaba que Candy fuera llevada a su habitación Terry estaba en el pasillo abrazando a su pequeño hijo mientras Albert y Archie lo felicitaban y los tres caminaban hacia la sala de esperas en donde estaban Gaby, Annie y George. Minutos después Terry pudo entrar a la habitación de Candy llevando al pequeño Terrence Richard Grandchester.

(Terry) [entrando sonriente) hola pecosa! Como te sientes?

(Candy) [feliz) estoy bien Terry, como esta nuestro hijo?

(Terry) [entregándole al bebe) es hermoso pecosa!

(Candy) [abriendo los ojos enormes) es igual a ti!

(Terry) [riendo) espero que no, por que entonces tendrá mi carácter!

(Archie) [entrando con Annie) espero que no Terry por que con Gaby y contigo tenemos bastante por ahora!

(Annie) [abrazando a Candy) felicitaciones Candy!

(Candy) [sonriendo) ahora solo faltan Patty y tu!

(Terry) [riendo) si Archie, cuando nos darán la sorpresa?

(Annie) [abrazando a su esposo) cuando pase un poco mas de tiempo, ahora quiero trabajar un poco mas!

(Archie) [serio) Terry, Albert tubo que irse a resolver el asunto que dejaron en el carro!

(Terry) [asintiendo) espero que puedan hacer lo que queremos!

Terry abrazo de nuevo a Candy quien aun sostenía a su hijo en brazos mientras Albert se había llevado a Gaby a la mansión y luego se dirigía junto con George a las oficinas del consorcio para resolver el problema del periodista que habían encontrado en la ventana de la casa de Terry y que aun llevaban en el auto de los escoltas. Al llegar a la oficina de Albert, el pobre periodista no sabia que esperar ya que había reconocido al rubio en cuanto lo habían agarrado, jamás pensó que el trabajo que le había encomendado aquel extraño caballero en el bar donde había ido a tomar un trago le traería tantos problemas.

(Albert) [sentado tras su escritorio muy serio) señor Foster, necesito saber quien lo contrato y para que?

(Lucas Foster) [nervioso) señor Andley, yo no conozco al hombre que me contrato solo me pago al contado y me dio las instrucciones de ir al hogar del señor Grandchester y tomar las fotos para que su hija supiera el tipo de hombre con el que se caso, el dijo que era amigo de la familia y le tenia mucho aprecio a la dama, no pensé que estaría haciendo mal!

(Albert) [pensativo) señor Foster, necesito que olvide lo que ese hombre le pidió! A cambio voy a darle una exclusiva que creo que si le servirá para su carrera[al ver el interés del periodista pero quiero que me entregue las fotos que tomo esta noche!

(Foster) [interesado) que tan interesante es la noticia que me ofrece señor Andley?

(Albert) [sereno) usted supo lo que paso en el teatro de la compañía Stratford hace unos días?

(Foster) [curioso) solo se lo que saben todos, que fue un accidente y que la señorita Claise cayo del escenario sin razón alguna!

(Albert) [sonriendo) Yo puedo darle la exclusiva de que fue lo que realmente paso dejándolo estar presente cuando se descubra!

(Foster) [interesado) entonces no fue un accidente!

(Albert) [viéndolo fijamente) tenemos un trato señor Foster?

(Foster) [entregando el film de su cámara) trato echo señor Andley!

Los dos hombres se dieron la mano mientras Albert le explicaba lo que pasaría al día siguiente, después de conversar Foster salió de las oficinas del consorcio Andley con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber podido conseguir un arreglo tan ventajoso para su carrera.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 27: **Traiciones**


	27. Chapter 27

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 27**

**Traiciones**

Este capitulo contiene escenas para publico adulto y se pueden considerar ofensivas, si este tipo de escenas le ofenden por favor absténgase de leerlas. Gracias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albert llego casi en la madrugada a la mansión, subió a su habitación pero al entrar la cama estaba vacía, lentamente se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Leo, en la mecedora se encontraba sentada Gaby con el pequeño sobre su pecho, los dos dormían profundamente. Albert tomo al pequeño y lo coloco en la cuna arropándolo bien, después se dirigió a la mecedora y tomo en brazos a su esposa para llevarla a su habitación. Al sentirse en los brazos de su esposo Gaby abrió pesadamente los ojos y observo la sonrisa que se delineaba en los labios de Albert mientras la colocaba sobre la cama.

(Gaby) [rodeándole el cuello con los brazos) como te fue con el periodista?

(Albert) [sonriéndole) creo que bastante bien! Ya mañana saldremos de esa parte del problema!

(Gaby) [despertando un poco mas) como le fue a Terry con esa mujer?

(Albert) [poniéndose el piyama) no pudo averiguar mucho, al parecer ella no sabe en donde se oculta Adam, pero si le dijo que tiene algo preparado para nosotros[serio) debemos tener mucho cuidado Gaby!

(Gaby) [Sentándose sobre la cama) tú crees que Carol sea la única que esta ayudando a Adam?

(Albert) [Metiéndose a la cama) aunque quisiera decir que si, la verdad es que no es seguro!

(Gaby) [Acurrucándose junto a el) no te preocupes mi amor[dándole un beso) yo te cuidare!

(Albert) [Abrazándola divertido) ya me siento mas seguro!

Los dos se fueron quedando dormidos lentamente mientras en la cabeza de Albert aun daban vuelta las decisiones que había tomado ese día. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y las cosas no se agitaran más de lo que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Gaby llegaron al hospital a visitar a Candy, mientras Gaby cargaba al pequeño Rick Albert conversaba con Terry para informarle de los planes que debían poner en marcha ese mismo día antes de que Adam se diera cuenta de que las cosas con Carol no habían salido como el las esperaba, debían hacerlo de tal modo que ni Albert ni Gaby se vieran involucrados en el incidente para no provocar mas a Montgomery. Terry salió rumbo a la habitación en donde Karen se alistaba para salir del hospital, con ella se encontraba Robert quien al ver entrar a Terry supo que ya era la hora de actuar. Un par de horas mas tarde Terry entro al teatro, iba caminando tranquilo hacia su camerino cuando vio de lejos que Carol se acercaba como siempre, sonriendo para saludarlo de aquella forma melosa que tanto lo había fastidiado.

(Carol) [Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Terry, pensé que no vendrías! Anoche me quede muy preocupada por ti[Al verlo serio) es una lastima que no pudiéramos terminar la velada verdad[Sugerente) Tal vez podamos repetirla esta noche!

(Terry) [Serio) no creo que eso sea posible!

(Carol) [Sonriendo ingenua) Pero por que no?

(Karen) [Entrando seguida por Robert, el jefe de policía y Foster) por que intentaste matarme al tirarme del escenario!

(jefe de policía) señorita Carol Whitmore, queda usted detenida por intento de homicidio en contra de la señorita Claise y por sabotaje en contra de la compañía de teatro Stratford!

(Foster) [Tomando fotografías y notas) que buen negocio hice!

(Carol) [Sorprendida) pero esto no es posible! Yo no hice nada Terrence por favor ayúdame!

(Terry) [Serio) lo siento mucho Carol, no debiste atentar contra Karen y la compañía! No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti[Viéndola a la cara) si tienes algo más que confesar hazlo antes de que alguien más te denuncie!

Sin decir mas Terry entro a su camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras afuera la policía se llevaba detenida a Carol y Foster tomaba la declaración de Karen y Robert quienes le dieron la primicia como Albert se lo había prometido la noche anterior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente al otro lado de la ciudad Adam Montgomery caminaba de un lado a otro del oscuro salón, estaba contrariado por la noticia que se anunciaba en el periódico de esa mañana, en vez de la noticia y fotografías de la traición del actor de quinta se había encontrado con la terrible noticia de que a su prima y cómplice la habían arrestado por cometer un crimen en contra de la compañía de teatro Stratford y se le acusaba directamente de intentar matar a la primera actriz de la compañía, para nada la noticia que el hombre esperaba. Esto venia a alterar sus planes de una forma totalmente radical.

(Socia) [Sentada en un sillón) Que piensas hacer ahora que la estúpida de tu prima cometió ese fatal error?

(Adam) [Sentándose pesadamente) tenemos que movernos con mucha cautela! Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante!

(Socia) [Tomando un trago) no temes que tu prima te traicione?

(Adam) [Sonriendo) No se atrevería! Además ella no sabe en donde estoy escondido!

(Socia) [Serena) cual es el nuevo plan?

(Adam) [Con mirada endurecida) pronto lo sabrás!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry y Candy a petición de Albert habían vuelto a la mansión Andley por lo menos hasta que lograran atrapar a Adam Montgomery, la policía no había podido hacer nada debido a que no existía ninguna evidencia de que Adam estuviera atentando en contra de ninguno de los Andley. Ya habían transcurrido cuatro semanas desde que Candy había tenido al pequeño Rick aun no había indicios de que Adam aparecería en algún momento, Gaby había terminado de remodelar el hotel de la ex de Albert y pronto se libraría de ella ya que a pesar de que era atenta le parecía una mujer realmente pesada y no terminaba de caerle bien ya que en repetidas ocasiones había visto la forma en que Emily veía a Albert con ojos seductores sin importarle que ella estuviera en la misma habitación. Karen había vuelto al teatro con unas ligeras modificaciones en el vestuario de Cleopatra para ocultar la venda que aun tenia que llevar, y en la mansión Andley se había celebrado la boda de Niel y Flamy y estos estaban en camino a Londres para pasar su luna de miel en el palacio de Gabrielle en donde ya se encontraban los padres de Niel. La señora Elroy había decidido viajar de regreso a América para conocer a los pequeños de Candy y Gaby. La señora Elroy había traído un paquete grande para Gabriel, este era un regalo de agradecimiento de Eliza y junto a la tía Elroy venia alguien mas que realmente había dejado sin palabras a Gabrielle, la acompañante de la tía Elroy en ese viaje era Agatha la nana de Gaby quien al verla de nuevo se había lanzado a sus brazos llorando como una niña ante la anciana que la había cuidado durante su niñez y le había advertido del peligro no hacia mucho tiempo atrás, después de advertirle la anciana había salido del palacio de Francia y se había refugiado en el palacio de Gabrielle en Londres, en donde había recibido a Eliza y Abby con mucho amor y ahora venia a pasar unos días con su querida niña pues debía volver junto a la señora Elroy en unos meses para estar con su familia. Agatha no podía mostrarse mas complacida con el esposo que su pequeña había escogido, el hijo de ambos era hermoso y Agatha se había sorprendido de que el hijo de su niña llevara su nombre. Agatha Leonor Dupree había sido siempre la mejor amiga de la madre de Gaby y la mas allegada de Gabrielle durante toda su niñez, ella había cubierto todas las travesuras de su querida niña y había sido siempre su mayor protectora, había sido simplemente su segunda madre. Gabrielle se sentó en su cama frente al enorme paquete de Eliza, al abrirlo no pudo haberse sentido mas feliz al ver un hermoso vestido que Eliza había diseñado especialmente para ella, era de un material suave en color zafiro a la ultima moda, la falda le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla era de corte recto con dos aberturas a los lados que llegaban unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, la blusa era de tirantes con corte en ¨V¨ delante y detrás el escote llegaba hasta un poco antes de la cintura, era realmente un modelo muy atrevido pero hacia que la figura de Gaby se viera en el espejo totalmente seductora. Dentro del paquete había otro vestido en color verde esmeralda para Candy la falda de este era igual al de Gaby pero el corte de la blusa era recto con mangas cortitas dejando los hombros al descubierto, también para Annie había enviado otro con falda del mismo corte seductor que había utilizado en los otros dos pero la blusa era de tirantes gruesos y corte recto adelante y atrás en color Corinto oscuro que combinaba con su cabello negro, era su forma de agradecer el que la hubieran salvado del infierno en que se encontraba al lado de Adam Montgomery. Las tres muchachas se veían una a la otra con los vestidos que Eliza les había enviado reían al pensar en la cara de sus maridos cuando las vieran bajar para ir a cenar fuera esa noche, Agatha les había dado el gusto bueno y como cosa rara la tía Elroy se había mostrado complacida de ver lo atractivas y desenvueltas que eran las damas de su familia. Esa noche Agatha y la señora Elroy se quedaron con las nanas de los pequeños Rick y Leo para que los seis jóvenes pudieran salir a cenar. Los tres caballeros estaban en el salón conversando cuando el primero en ver hacia la parte alta de las escaleras fue Terry que por poco se cae de espaldas al ver las pantorrillas de Candy casi al descubierto, los otros dos voltearon a ver y de inmediato pusieron la misma expresión que su compañero. Sus jóvenes esposas se veían atrevidas y seductoras. Llevaban puestas unas zapatillas de tacón alto que les hacían lucir unas pantorrillas bien torneadas. Mientras bajaban las escaleras las faldas se habría ligeramente dejando ver un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, los chicos estaban hipnotizados ante aquella visión, mientras ellas sonreían divertidas viendo a sus esposos que estaban sin aliento con la mirada fija en los escotes de sus mujeres. Al llegar al ultimo escalón las tres se detuvieron esperando que ellos reaccionaran, al ver que ninguno se acercaba bajaron el ultimo escalón y cada una se acerco a tomar el brazo de su esposo, Eliza sabia que la mas atrevida era la esposa de su tío William por lo que los escotes de la blusa de ella eran mas pronunciados que los otros y Albert podía ver de cerca que el redondeado busto de su esposa se delineaba deliciosamente en el vestido el cual sutilmente al abrazarla pudo notar que la descarada de su esposa no llevaba corpiño debajo de la ropa, lo que lo hizo ruborizarse levemente ante el atrevimiento de la muchacha y pensar un par de improperios en contra de la diseñadora de aquella prenda. Albert esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros fuera el que pusiera el grito en el cielo ante aquel desfile de sensualidad que habían visto bajar por las escaleras, pero Terry y Archie estaban muy complacidos con las damas que tenían entre sus brazos.

(Terry) [Poniendo la chalina sobre los hombros de Candy) nos vamos?

(Archie) [Haciendo lo mismo) Esta noche seremos la envidia de todo Nueva york!

(Gaby) [Viendo la cara de Albert que no desviaba la mirada del escote) nos vamos amor?

(Albert) [Colocando la chalina sobre la blusa de ella) vámonos!

Los seis salieron y minutos después entraban a un restaurante muy fino de la quinta avenida, las miradas de todos se posaban en las tres señoras y sus guapos maridos, en uno de los rincones en uno de los apartados mas discretos un par de ojos grises se posaban en la joven esposa del rubio que en ese momento se había vuelto el centro de atención de los caballeros, cosa que a su rubio esposo no le había causado gracias y menos por el cosquilleo que esta le provocaba en lo bajo del vientre con el vestido que lucia esa noche. Después de pasar una hermosa velada en donde los murmullos de las damas de la sociedad no habían cesado al ver la naturalidad con la que la conocida Duquesa había lucido tan atrevido atuendo y sus jóvenes compañeras también, definitivamente esa debía ser la ultima moda en la monarquía Inglesa por que era la primera vez que veían algo parecido. Los jóvenes comentaban divertidos en el camino a la mansión las muecas que habían visto esa noche mientras ellos bailaban frente a las damas encopetadas del restaurante, todos iban riendo con excepción de Albert quien iba sentado junto a Gaby con la mirada perdida en el escote de la falda de su mujer que dejaba ver desde su ángulo una hermosa pierna que el sabia era suave al tacto, una punzada en la entrepierna del rubio lo había martirizado toda la noche y estaba a punto de perder el control y su esposa parecía ignorar ese echo ya que la ingrata iba conversando con los demás como si nada sin ver la situación en la que iba su esposo. Al llegar a la mansión Archie y Annie se retiraron a su habitación al igual que Terry y Albert mientras Candy y Gaby pasaban a la habitación que compartían sus hijos a arroparlos y verlos antes de ir a dormir, el pequeño Rick se encontraba dormido por lo que Candy se retiro de inmediato pero Gaby tubo que quedarse un rato mas por que el pequeño Leo parecía un poco inquieto por lo que su madre lo levanto y lo arrullo un momento aprovechando así martirizar un poco mas a su rubio esposo que ella sabia muy bien en el estado que había regresado, mientras arrullaba al pequeño sonreía divertida imaginando al pobre Albert caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación esperándola llegar. Después de unos minutos Gaby coloco al pequeño Leo en su cuna y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar vio a Albert parado frente a la ventana quien al verla se dirigió a paso firme hacia ella, su mirada estaba oscurecida y su respiración era agitada, al verlo caminar hacia ella con determinación, ella acorto la distancia haciéndolo retroceder hasta que llego a la orilla de la cama en donde lo empujo suavemente hasta dejarlo acostado mientras ella con manos decididas desabrochaba el pantalón de el y lo bajaba hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo dejándolo en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo, después como leona que busca su presa ante la mirada expectante de Albert se subió a la cama con la mirada clavada en los ojos azul cielo de su esposo para luego pasar una de sus piernas sobre el abdomen de el y quedar sentada junto sobre su pelvis, ella tomo las manos de el y las guio para que explorara debajo de su falda acariciando desde sus muslos hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales el tomo entre sus manos y apretó levemente haciéndola cerrar los ojos y lanzar un gemido sensual, el intento sentarse para tomar el control de la situación pero ella lo detuvo con fuerzas sobre la cama, los ojos de ella parecían brillar de una forma oscurecida que Albert encontraba insinuante, deslizando las manos sobre la camisa de el ella tomo el borde donde comenzaban los botones y de un tirón rasgo la camisa haciendo los botones salir volando por todos lados ante su marido que estaba asombrado ante aquella determinación en el rostro de su esposa, ella bajo lentamente hasta atrapar la boca del rubio entre sus labios besándolo de una forma salvaje mientras el iba levantándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama con su mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lentamente la hizo levantarse para dejarla parada frente a el con aquel vestido tan seductor, por un momento quiso arrancárselo de un tirón para que nunca volviera a usarlo, pero prefirió deslizar los tirantes que eran los únicos que lo sostenían sobre el cuerpo de ella haciendo que el vestido se resbalara suavemente por la piel desnuda de Gaby, dejándola simplemente con el calzón de una fina tela que le cubría desde la cintura hasta medio muslo. El no pudo contenerse mas y se levanto de la cama tomándola entre sus brazos la levanto para colocarla sobre la cama y luego despojarse los dos del ultimo vestigio que les quedaba de ropa, subiéndose rápidamente a la cama se coloco sobre ella sintiendo como ella le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas obligándolo a entrar en ella con desesperación, esa noche no hubo mas espera, todo fue casi salvaje, la cena y el baile había sido todo lo que habían necesitado de preámbulo para amarse de aquella forma tan descontrolada, ella le había mostrado una faceta mas atrevida y sensual que lo había vuelto loco toda la noche, el arremetía contra ella con movimientos constantes mientras ella con sus piernas le indicaba sutilmente la fuerza con que lo deseaba. Los dos se amaron por largo rato hasta quedar sin aliento uno junto al otro, sus respiraciones eran agitada y sus gemidos se habían dejado escuchar ahogados entre besos y palabras de amor, esa noche habían conocido un nuevo nivel de sensualidad y pasión del que no sabían fueran capaces, su mujer lo había llevado al borde de la locura con aquellos movimientos tan decididos que le había mostrado al desvestirlo de aquella forma y rasgarle la camisa que prácticamente era inservible. Los dos se abrazaron y pasaron el resto de la noche sumidos en un sueño deliciosamente profundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaban y conforme esto sucedía Agatha y la tía Elroy se encariñaban mas con los pequeños de ojos zafiro que con sus caritas angelicales parecían brindarles sus mejores sonrisas a las damas. Candy estaba muy entusiasmada con un proyecto que Gaby le había propuesto realizar en cuanto terminara de entregarle todo a Emily Watson quien había quedado aparentemente muy satisfecha con el decorado que Gaby había escogido para su hotel. La joven hotelera había quedado encantada al terminar los trabajos por lo que había insistido en invitar a Gabrielle a comer para celebrar el éxito en todo el trabajo, la cito en un elegante restaurante a donde Gaby llego acompañada de Marcus su escolta ya que Albert había tenido una reunión de ultimo minuto con la asociación de banqueros de Nueva York quienes querían formar parte del consorcio Andley ahora que la depresión los empezaba a afectar y habían notado que el joven patriarca Andley había logrado esquivar con los negocios que hacia desde unos meses atrás. Emily había ordenado un almuerzo especial para celebrar con la esposa de William la cual se sentó frente a ella con su carita de mosca muerta a comer y conversar durante todo el almuerzo fingiendo que no le molestaba la presencia de la ex de su esposo cuando realmente ninguna de las dos se soportaba, pero negocios eran negocios y este era el cierre de uno, las dos fingieron durante toda la comida hasta que terminaron. Al terminar Emily se levanto para ir al tocador pero al dar el primer paso golpeo fuertemente su tobillo contra la pata de la mesa lo que la hizo doblarse levemente por el dolor, intento caminar pero al no poder Gaby le pidió a Marcus que le ayudara a llegar al tocador y volviera de inmediato, este rápidamente llevo a la dama al tocador pero al perderse de vista Gaby quien se había quedado sentada aun sintió algo frio pegado a su cuello y luego escucho la voz de Adam Montgomery quien le hablaba al oído, después de eso un fuerte dolor en la nuca y todo se torno negro. Al venir de regreso Marcus se alarmo al no ver a su patrona sentada a la mesa y corrió hacia la salida donde distinguió como Adam Montgomery la había subido a un auto y al parecer la dama iba inconsciente, y sin pensarlo saco el arma mientras corría hacia fuera, en ese momento Adam se dio la vuelta empuñando su arma y disparo atinando en el brazo del escolta quien titubeo un instante y luego salió disparando con el brazo que le quedaba sano para luego subir al auto que llevaba y tratar de perseguirlos. En varias oportunidades había estado apunto de darle alcance al vehículo de Montgomery pero finalmente lo había perdido al salir de la ciudad. Sin dudar, volvió a toda prisa rumbo al consorcio Andley, pero al llegar a la entrada tubo que ser auxiliado por el guardia de seguridad ya que por completo había ignorado el echo de que iba herido y deseaba informar de los acontecimientos antes de que pasara mas tiempo, fue llevado a la oficina de George el cual al verlo corrió hacia la sala de juntas en donde Albert se encontraba junto a Archie y otros banqueros, al verlo entrar sin tocar Albert supo que algo había pasado, el mismo se sentía intranquilo desde hacia unos momentos y al ver la cara de George y el puño de su camisa ensangrentado, Albert salió apresurado siguiendo a George mientras un desconcertado Archie se quedaba terminando la reunión para luego salir de inmediato a buscar a Albert y averiguar que había sucedido. Al salir de la sala de juntas se topo con Annie quien venia a buscar a Albert, la tía Elroy había llamado desde la mansión para avisar que el pequeño Leo no paraba de llorar desde hacia ya un buen rato y creían que estaba enfermo. Al entrar a la oficina de Albert pudieron comprender lo que sucedía, el rubio estaba sentado respirando con dificultad mientras sus ojos parecían no poder contener la furia que el rubio estaba sintiendo, George en una esquina atendía a Marcus quien relataba aun la historia de como habían pasado las cosas y donde exactamente había perdido la pista del vehículo. George lo envió al hospital para que lo atendieran como era debido.

(Archie) [Acercándose al rubio) Albert que sucede?

(George) [Al ver que no contestaba) la señora Gabrielle fue secuestrada por Adam Montgomery!

(Annie) [Cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos) no puede ser!

(Archie) [Agachándose para verlo a la cara) Albert, la tía Elroy llamo para avisar que tu hijo se puso mal hace unos momentos!

(Albert) [Quien parecía no escuchar) debo ver a Emily!

(George) [Sorprendido) por que a ella William?

(Albert) [Serio) ella debe saber lo que paso[Saliendo) no se por que pero ella tiene algo que ver en todo esto!

George y Archie no atinaron a hacer más que seguirlo para evitar que en el estado que iba el rubio no fuera a cometer alguna locura. Annie salió de inmediato hacia la mansión para ver si podía ayudar a calmar al pobre Leo que debía estar desesperado al presentir el peligro que corría su madre. Al llegar a la mansión Annie corrió a la habitación de los niños y encontró a Candy con el pequeño Leo en los brazos, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y no quería tomar el biberón. Annie tomo al pequeño en los brazos y comenzó a caminarlo por toda la habitación, parecía que poco a poco el llanto lo iba venciendo y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse del pequeño. Annie le explico a Candy lo que había pasado desde que habían llamado para avisar del estado del niño, le conto como había llegado Marcus al consorcio y como Albert había salido como loco a buscar ayuda. Candy en ese momento llamo al teatro para pedirle a Robert que le dijera a Terry que era de suma importancia que volviera a la mansión que había ocurrido una desgracia, al colgar Candy pudo ver que en la puerta de la habitación se encontraban las dos ancianas, la cara de la señora Elroy estaba desencajada al escuchar la conversación de las muchachas mientras la pobre Agatha después e escucharlo todo había caído sin sentido a los pies de la señora Elroy al imaginar lo que debería estar pasando con su pequeña Sherry. Candy corrió a levantar a la anciana con la ayuda de Annie quien ya había dejado al pequeño Leo en su cuna. Albert en ese momento entraba al hotel de Emily quien al verlo se acerco con cara de preocupación.

(Emily) [Cojeando un poco) William, que milagro!

(Albert) [Tomándola de los hombros) en donde esta mi esposa, Emily?

(Emily) [Asombrada) William, me haces daño! Que te pasa?

(Albert) [Descontrolado) dime en donde esta mi esposa!

(Emily) [Con cara de desconcierto) Yo no se, estábamos en el restaurante y cuando regrese del tocador me entere que el escolta había armado todo un relajo al salir disparando como loco por toda la calle! Cuando regrese a la mesa ella no estaba y tu empleado salía a toda prisa! Que paso?

(Albert) [Sacudiéndola) dime donde esta Gabrielle?

(Archie) [Soltándola del rubio) Albert tranquilízate! Así no lograras nada!

(George) [Hablando con Emily) perdone usted a William señorita! Se encuentra un poco alterado!

Sin decir mas los tres salieron del hotel dejando a Emily Watson saboreando la victoria al ver el grado de desesperación que se notaba en el rostro del joven Andley, los vio salir del hotel y luego se dirigió a su oficina en donde tomo el teléfono para ver como le había ido a su socio, aunque aparentemente por el grado de angustia de William debía tener en su poder a la esposa de este. Pronto ella podría consumar su venganza y Adam Montgomery podría hacerles pagar todo lo que le habían echo.

(Adam) [Al otro lado del teléfono) Bueno!

(Emily) [Sonriendo) veo que lo conseguiste!

(Adam) [Riendo) te dije que no fallaríamos con mi plan!

(Emily) [Seria) si hubieras visto la cara del imbécil de William hace un momento que vino a exigirme una explicación!

(Adam) [Riendo) pobre imbécil, no sabe que apenas estoy comenzando!

(Emily) cual será el siguiente paso?

(Adam) [Sonriendo) esta noche lo dejare que sufra un poco y cuando se me pegue la gana daré el siguiente paso! Quiero que esta noche William Albert Andley sufra un poco al lado de su querido hijo pensando las cosas que debo estarle haciendo a su mujercita!

(Emily) [Curiosa) pedirás el recate como habíamos quedado?

(Adam) [Serio) por supuesto que si! Lo que no le pude sacar a la imbécil de Eliza va a tener que pagarlo el!

(Emily) [Seria) tú sabes que yo no quiero dinero, pero si hay algún problema espero que me ayudes!

(Adam) por supuesto socia! Si algo sale mal yo te ayudare!

Los dos comenzaron a reír mientras seguían conversando de los planes que tenían para la señora de William Albert y toda su familia. Albert había llegado a la mansión y había ido directo a la habitación de su hijo en donde lo encontró inquieto en la cuna por lo que lo levanto y comenzó a mecerlo, de alguna forma parecía que el pequeño Leo sabia lo que estaba pasando y por eso no dejaba de llorar masque en los brazos de su padre. La tarde paso lentamente la mansión estaba rodeada de custodios y policías que habían enviado a cuidar al resto de la familia, no solo por que fueran una familia importante, sino por que la mujer desaparecida pertenecía a una de las casas más importantes de Inglaterra. Si se llegaba a saber lo que había sucedió no podían imaginar que pasaría. Terry llego a la mansión y encontró a Albert sentado en la mecedora con el pequeño Leo en brazos, parecía tener la mirada perdida no podía imaginar la angustia que podría estar pasando el rubio en ese momento y lentamente se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro a forma de apoyo, Albert volteo a ver hacia Terry los ojos de los dos parecían hablar sin palabras, el enojo de ambos era muy evidente. Albert coloco al pequeño en la cuna y salió con Terry hacia la biblioteca.

(Terry) [Preocupado) que paso Albert, Candy llamo al teatro y me dijo que algo paso!

(Albert) [Serio) Adam se llevo a Gaby!

(Terry) [Poniéndose de pie) como dices?[Comprendiendo) es por eso que hay tantos policías afuera!

(Albert) [Con las manos empuñadas) Adam se la llevo del restaurante en donde ella estaba con Emily!

(Terry) [Serio) ya hablaste con esa mujer?

(Albert) [Asintiendo) aparentemente no tiene nada que ver en esto pero no estoy muy seguro!

(Terry) [Pensativo) creo que deberíamos hablar con Carol! Tal vez ella pueda decirnos en donde buscar

(Albert) [Reaccionando) Carol! Me había olvidado completamente de esa mujer[Caminando a la puerta) vamos Terry, veamos si esa mujer sabe algo!

Los dos salieron de la mansión rumbo a la cárcel de mujeres en donde se encontraba Carol Whitmore, al llegar fueron llevados a uno de los pabellones de la prisión en donde en una de las celdas se encontraba ella. Al ver a Terry frente a ella los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de odio, no entendía como después de haberla metido en ese lugar el joven actor se atrevía a presentarse como si nada. Al ver al rubio no podía comprender que hacia en ese lugar, es que acaso pensaban ayudarla, una luz de esperanza se dibujo en su rostro y se acerco a la reja.

(Carol) [Seria) que haces aquí Terrence? Vienes a burlarte de mí?

(Terry) [Calmado) Carol, necesitamos que nos digas en donde esta Adam!

(Albert) [Suplicante) por favor señorita Whitmore! Si sabe en donde esta díganos, es muy importante!

(Carol) [Curiosa) por que vienen a buscarme si ya les dije que no se donde se encuentra Adam! El nunca me llevo a su escondite!

(Albert) [Serio) por favor, si tiene alguna idea de donde esta o quien lo ayuda díganos!

(Terry) Ese hombre se llevo a la esposa de Albert! Si tu sabes en donde esta por favor dinos!

(Carol) [Riendo) así que eso era? Y yo que creí que venían a sacarme de este lugar![Riendo) pues no, no se en donde esta Adam y aunque lo supiera nunca se los diría[Viéndolos burlona) espero que al fin Adam pueda cobrarle todo lo que le hicieron!

(Terry) [Tomándola del cuello) eres una desgraciada!

(Carol) [Soltándose de el aun riendo) Adam ya tiene lo que buscaba, ahora espero que al próximo hijo de su esposa le pongan Adam como su padre!

(Albert) [Aterrado, tomándola de los brazos) que dice! Ese malnacido no se atreverá a tocarla!

(Carol) [Zafándose) esta seguro que no la tocara[Riendo burlona) yo que usted estaría atento con su siguiente hijo! No vaya a ser que se parezca a Adam!

Los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar escuchando aun la risa burlona de la muchacha. Al salir del lugar se dirigieron a la mansión de nuevo, al entrar la señora Elroy y Agatha salieron a recibirlos, estaban desesperadas pues el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, George y Archie ya habían vuelto de las oficinas pero aun no habían logrado nada, lo único que les quedaba era esperar, la señora Elroy había llamado al medico para que viera al pequeño Leo pero al parecer el pequeño no tenia nada. Al ver el estado en el que Albert había llegado el medico le había administrado un calmante que poco a poco lo fue haciendo quedarse dormido, el rubio tomo al pequeño y lo llevo a su habitación en donde los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras afuera Terry, George y Archie seguían esperando a que algo sucediera, no era posible que Adam se la hubiera llevado desde el medio día y aun no tenían ninguna noticia de el. La noche avanzo lentamente mientras todos en la mansión caminaban de un lado a otro esperando las tan anheladas noticias de Adam Montgomery. Al otro lado de la ciudad casi a las nueve de la noche en la oscura habitación de la mansión en donde se ocultaba Adam, con mucha dificultad Gabrielle abría los ojos sintiendo la cabeza sumamente pesada, la nuca le dolía horriblemente y con mucha dificultad logro sentarse en la cama, vio para todos lados y en la oscuridad pudo ver el marco de la puerta que se dibujaba por la luz del pasillo, lentamente se levanto de la cama y entro a lo que parecía ser el baño palpando la pared pudo encontrar la luz la cual encendió y se dirigió al lavado en donde pudo tomar un poco de agua para mojarse la cara y luego con una toalla mojada pudo ponerla sobre el cardenal que comenzaba a dibujarse en su nuca, en donde Adam la había golpeado esa tarde. Camino fuera del baño y comenzó a ver todo alrededor, en la habitación no había mas que la cama y un gran armario que estaba vacio, la ventana tenia rejas y se encontraba bajo llave, intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, comprendió entonces lo que había pasado esa tarde, se sentó nuevamente en la cama sosteniendo la toalla mojada sobre su nuca y analizo su situación, si Adam estaba cerca seguramente estaba esperando que ella comenzara a pedir ayuda, por lo que decidió quedarse callada lo mas posible para pensar que podía hacer para escapar, no podía imaginar la angustia que estaría pasando su familia en ese momento. Se quedo sentada en la cama esperando que Adam apareciera, si pensaba hacerle algo ella no iba a esperar de brazos cruzados. Adam se encontraba en el salón de la mansión en donde se escondía, planeaba cuidadosamente lo que haría al día siguiente, esa noche quería disfrutar las horas de angustia que estarían viviendo los Andley, esperaba también escuchar a la dama que tenia bajo llave en una de las habitaciones pidiendo ayuda pero al parecer aun no había desertado, tal vez se le había pasado la mano con el golpe que le había dado pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que la muchacha estaba con vida, el mismo se había cerciorado de eso. Al final decidió dejar a la muchacha sola esa noche, ya después de pedir la recompensa haría lo que quisiera con ella antes de dejarla ir. Se sentó tras el escritorio que tenia en el estudio y comenzó a redactar la carta que enviaría al día siguiente a la mansión de los Andley, aun no estaba seguro de cómo la entregaría pero toda su venganza ya había iniciado y quería disfrutar de cada minuto de ella.

A la mañana siguiente en la madrugada Albert despertó pesadamente y observo al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, lentamente se levanto y fue a colocarlo en su cuna para bajar a ver si había alguna noticia, en el salón estaba Terry dormitando en el sillón junto a Candy que habían pasado alerta toda la noche, George salía de la biblioteca con el jefe de la policía. Aun no habían noticias. La mañana comenzó a transcurrir cuando al fin el teléfono sonó y Albert corrió a contestarlo, del otro lado la voz burlona de Adam se dejo escuchar.

(Albert) [impaciente) bueno?

(Adam) [riendo) como pasaste la noche William? Lograste dormir?

(Albert) En donde esta mi esposa Adam?

(Adam) [burlón) eso solo yo lo se y a ti te toca averiguarlo![serio) hay un mensaje para ti en el restaurante de donde la saque ayer! Será mejor que te apresures si quieres volver a verla!

Después de decir aquello la línea quedo muerta, Albert soltó el teléfono y de inmediato salió de la mansión seguido por George y Terry. Al llegar al restaurante encontraron el mensaje que Adam había dejado esa mañana para el, era una nota de rescate. Después de leerla los tres salieron hacia las oficinas del consorcio, tenían que conseguir lo que ese hombre pedía antes de esa misma noche.

Nota:

Si quieres ver de nuevo a tu esposa lleva un millón de dólares al parque Central y déjalos bajo la banca que esta frente al lago de los cisnes, si veo a la policía o alguno de ustedes olvídate del trato. Yo me comunicare con ustedes para decirles en donde estará ella cuando tenga el dinero. No quiero trampas William si no cumples olvídate de ella.

Tu amigo!!!

Albert comenzó a hacer todos los movimientos que necesitaba para juntar la cantidad que ese hombre exigía, al final del día el se dirigió a la banca del parque en donde debía dejar el dinero mientras Terry y George lo esperaban en el auto, no tenían otra opción mas que seguir las instrucciones de aquel hombre. Mientras tanto en la mansión de Adam este entraba a la habitación en donde tenia a su prisionera, llevaba en la mano un vaso de leche y un emparedado para ella. Al verlo entrar Gaby se puso de pie, el dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y le sonrío burlón al verla a la defensiva, se deleitaba con las curvas de las caderas de la joven que se marcaban en el vestido que llevaba puesto, no podía evitar pensar en la figura de ella en aquel vestido azul que le había visto hacia unas noches, que bien se la pasaría con ella en cuanto volviera con el dinero, o por que no, en ese mismo instante. Se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo por la muñeca, quiso aprisionarla entre sus brazos cuando ella le lanzo un puñetazo que casi lo tumba de espaldas, no se esperaba que la muchacha fuera tan fuerte, tal vez la había subestimado pero así era como a el le gustaba, esa nueva faceta de la muchacha no hacia mas que encenderlo pensando en lo salvaje que podría llegar a ser la joven al tenerla en la cama, simplemente sonrío ante tal pensamiento y sin dejarla de ver a la cara salió de la habitación para cerrar una vez mas con llave. Gabrielle se quedo en la habitación aun con las manos empuñadas, si ese hombre pensaba que le haría las cosas fáciles estaba muy equivocado. Adam salió rumbo al parque en donde ya tenia planeado la forma en que recogería el dinero. La noche llego y el maletín aun seguía bajo la banca, en la oscuridad de la noche no podía distinguirse gran cosa, el día estaba terminando y sin que nadie viera ni como ni de donde el dinero había desaparecido, no quedaba mas que esperar la llamada de aquel hombre para poder recuperar a Gabrielle.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 28: **Misterios Inesperados**

Yajaira muy pronto el Final


	28. Chapter 28

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 28**

**Misterios Inesperados**

Casi a las nueve de la noche Albert regreso a la mansión con sus dos acompañantes, al entrar en el salón principal se encontraba Candy y Archie esperándolos, estos se acercaron y Archie les indico que en la biblioteca se encontraban el jefe de la policía que había llegado no hacia mucho exigiendo hablar con el rubio y su acompañante que habían ido a la prisión de mujeres el día anterior, Albert y Terry entraron a la biblioteca y vieron la cara de preocupación de la señora Elroy que hasta ese momento había tratado de calmar al jefe de policía que estaba muy molesto.

(Tyler) [al verlos entrar) como se a atrevido señor William!

(Albert) [saludando confundido) que sucede jefe! A pasado algo?

(Tyler) [serio) por favor señor Andley, usted sabe muy bien lo que su gente hiso esta tarde!

(Albert) [serio) si usted no me explica creo que no sabré de que me habla!

(Terry) [molesto por la actitud del jefe de policía) por que no se deja de rodeos y nos dice a que ha venido?

(Tyler) [tratando de calmarse) esta tarde ustedes enviaron a sus hombres a la celda de la señorita Whitmore a golpearla para tratar de sacarle información! Hemos tenido que trasladarla a la enfermería de la prisión debido a los golpes salvajes que le han propinado!

(Albert) [asombrado) me imagino que no estará insinuando que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos hecho esa salvajada!

(Terry) nosotros fuimos a ver a Carol ayer en la tarde pero no la golpeamos en ningún momento!

(Tyler) [perdiendo la paciencia) no claro, esperaron hasta hoy para enviar a unos tipos a hacer el trabajo sucio por ustedes!

(Albert) [serio) yo le aseguro que nunca envíe a nadie a golpear a esa mujer!

(Tyler) [confundido) pero si no ha sido usted entonces quien a sido?

(Elroy) [molesta) le dije que mi sobrino jamás se atrevería a usar esos métodos!

(Tyler) [contrariado) aun no logramos identificar a los hombres que entraron a la prisión mostraron documentos de salvoconducto para entrar y supusimos que ustedes los habían contratado!

(Terry) [pensativo) no habrá sido Adam quien los envió? Tal vez ella sabe mas de lo que nos dijo Albert!

(Tyler) como les fue con la entrega?

(Albert) [serio) el dinero desapareció pero no logramos ver a nadie!

(Terry) solo nos queda esperar que Adam llame y nos diga en donde esta ella!

Candy estaba en la habitación de los niños, la rubia lloraba al ver la intranquilidad que tenia el pequeño Leo y la angustia que vivían Albert y Terry, ella misma se sentía destrozada pero no podía hacer mas que esperar y rezar. Agatha le hacia compañía arrullando al pequeño Leo entre sus brazos. Candy alimentaba al pequeño Rick mientras conversaban con Agatha.

(Agatha) puedo preguntarte algo mi niña?

(Candy) [sonriendo) dígame Agatha!

(Agatha) [viéndola intrigada) en donde están tus padres mi niña?

(Candy) [serena) yo soy huérfana! Nunca conocí a mis padres, me abandonaron cuando yo acababa de nacer!

(Agatha) [intrigada) que extraño!

(Candy) [curiosa) que es lo extraño?

(Agatha) [sonriendo) tu cara se me hace conocida! Debe ser que me recuerdas a alguien pero en este momento no recuerdo a quien!

(Candy) [riendo) debe ser una equivocación!

(Agatha) [curiosa) dime como conociste a mi Sherry?

(Candy) [riendo) llego de repente a la mansión que los Andley tienen en Lakewood y supimos de inmediato que Albert y ella estaban enamorados[soñadora ellos se conocieron en África, y ella vino a buscarlo hasta acá, ella dice que tardo dos años en encontrarlo[confidente) yo creo que ellos se enamoraron hace mucho tiempo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo!

(Agatha) [riendo) me alegra saber que mi Sherry se caso con un hombre tan bueno como William Andley[triste) solo espero que ella vuelva sana y salva a casa!

(Candy) [abrazándola) Albert no dejara que nada malo le pase, ella volverá pronto!

(Agatha) [viendo al pequeño) este pequeño se parece tanto a su padre pero con los ojos de la madre! Va a ser un alma libre al igual que esos dos malcriados!

(Candy) [riendo) ya veo que logro descifrar a Albert también!

(Agatha) [confidente) en cuanto los vi juntos supe que eran un par de almas libres! El uno para el otro!

(Candy) [viendo a Terry en la puerta) que paso Terry, encontraron algo?

(Terry) [abrazándola) aun no pecosa, pero esperamos que Adam se comunique pronto para decirnos en donde esta Gaby!

(Agatha) [sonriendo) hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía mi pequeño malcriado! Desde que llegabas a sonsacar a mi niña para que te ayudara con tus travesuras y te librara de tus castigos!

(Terry) [riendo) eso fue hace mucho tiempo Agatha! Además Gaby no era la única que solapaba mis travesuras, también tu lo hacías picara!

(Candy) [sorprendida) así que usted también le ayudaba?

(Agatha) [riendo) es que tenia una mirada tan convincente que no me quedaba mas remedio, además ese par de granujas siempre sabia como convencerme de ayudarlos! Quien me iba a decir que yo viviría para ver a mis dos malcriados convertidos en padres!

Los tres rieron un rato y siguieron conversando, un rato después Candy bajo a ver a Albert con el pequeño Leo en brazos para que Albert lo viera un momento. Al entrar a la biblioteca encontró al rubio sentado tras su escritorio, al verla se levanto y tomo a su pequeño en brazos. Candy vio el cansancio en los ojos de Albert y logro convencerlo de que se recostara unos minutos junto al pequeño para que los dos descansaran, parecía que el pequeño no podía conciliar el sueño si no era en los brazos de su padre. Albert acepto recostarse un momento Candy le subió un te a su recamara y sin decirle puso unas gotas de la tía abuela en el para hacerlo descansar, no era bueno que el estuviera bajo tanta presión, esa noche Albert durmió muy a su pesar junto a su pequeño hijo. Terry no pudo resistir mas pues la noche anterior el y Candy habían pasado la noche en vela, poco a poco también termino durmiendo esa noche mientras Archie y Annie esperaban pacientes la llamada de Adam que no llego esa noche. A la mañana siguiente George toco la puerta de la habitación de Albert quien se levanto un poco mareado aun por las gotas que Candy le había puesto en el te, al verlo fuera pensó que ya habían recibido noticias de su esposa.

(George) buenos días William!

(Albert) [desesperado) hay noticias George?

(George) [entregándole una nota) esto fue dejado en la puerta esta madrugada! Creo que debes leerlo!

(Albert) [leyendo la nota) quien dejo esto?

(George) no lo sabemos William, simplemente lo dejaron en la reja!

**Nota:**

**Una mujer allegada a la familia Andley puede informarle de su paradero señor William, la señorita Carol sabia mas de lo que les dijo.**

**Sus fieles servidores**.

La nota seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Albert, después de leerla varias veces Albert la mostro a Terry y Archie quienes se veían la cara sin entender a quien podía referirse la nota. Después de un momento los cuatro salían de la mansión, Archie y George salían en un vehículo hacia el consorcio a ver si Adam llamaba en algún momento mientras Albert había decidido ir a buscar de nuevo a Emily, era la única en la que el podía pensar en ese momento, desde que ella había aparecido las cosas habían sido algo extrañas y la forma insistente en insinuársele aun frente a Gabrielle. Algo le decía que esa mujer había aparecido por algún motivo.

(Terry) [sereno) tu sospechas de esa mujer verdad Albert?

(Albert) [serio) no se por que pero algo me dice que ella esta metida en todo esto Terry, ella no había aparecido desde hacia ya dos años y de repente regreso y comenzó a molestarme tratando de seducirme aun cuando sabia que estaba casado!

(Terry) [serio) como fue que ella no vio cuando se llevaron a Gaby! Tu me dijiste que las dos estaban en el mismo restaurante!

(Albert) ellas almorzaron juntas precisamente por invitación de Emily, además ella se golpeo el tobillo y Marcus la ayudo a llegar al tocado, fue en ese momento en que Adam se llevo a Gaby!

(Terry) [pensativo) demasiadas coincidencias verdad!

(Albert) así es!

(Terry) [señalando) no dijiste que ella se golpeo fuertemente el tobillo?

(Albert) [viendo hacia donde señalaba) así es!

(Terry) [curioso) entonces por que camina tan aprisa y en tacones?

(Albert) [deteniendo el auto cerca de ella) eso es lo que me gustaría saber!

Emily se asombro al ver a los dos jóvenes saliendo del vehículo que acababa de detenerse frente a ella. Los dos muchachos parecían verla de una forma acusadora, sin embargo sin perder la postura decidió acercarse a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

(Emily) [sonriendo) William, cariño que te trae por aquí?

(Albert) no se supone que no podías caminar por el golpe de tu tobillo?

(Terry) [serio) tal vez el golpe fue solo teatro!

(Emily) [indiferente) no era tan grave, además me puse un ungüento muy bueno que me desinflamos rápidamente[curiosa) que paso con tu esposa querido? La encontraron?

(Albert) [serio) no pero estoy seguro que tu puedes decirme en donde se encuentra!

(Emily) [sorprendida) Yo? Pero por que sabría en donde esta ella! Para mi que ella se fue por su propia voluntad con el tipo ese que dijo tu guardia que la vio salir!

(Terry) [perdiendo la paciencia) usted sabe muy bien que Gaby nunca traicionaría a Albert, ella si es una mujer digna que ama a su familia!

(Emily) [seria) pues a mi siempre me pareció una mosquita muerta!

(Albert) [tomándola por los hombros) no te permito que hables de esa forma de mi esposa!

(Emily) [coqueta) yo creo que ella esta muy feliz con el hombre que se la llevo!

(Terry) [molesto) sabes Albert, estoy seguro de que esta dama sabe en donde esta Gaby!

(Albert) [enojado) dime en donde esta escondido Adam[tomándola de los brazos fuertemente) Tu debes estar involucrada en esto!

(Emily) [tratando de zafarse) suelta William! Me haces daño!

(Albert) [sin soltarla) dime en donde esta Gaby? Donde se esconde Adam Montgomery!

(Emily) [desesperada) suéltame William, no voy a decirte nada!

(Terry) [sonriendo) entonces si sabe en donde esta ese hombre!

(Emily) [al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho) yo no quise decir eso! Por supuesto que no se en donde están!

(Albert) [molesto) se muy bien lo que escuche Emily[tomándola de nuevo con fuerza) tu sabes en donde están ellos verdad?

(Emily) [al verse descubierta) pues si! Si lo se y no voy a decirles nada!

(Terry) [furioso) claro que va a decírnoslo, o yo mismo la hare hablar señorita!

(Emily) [sonriendo burlona) tal vez me decida a hablar, a cambio de algo!

(Albert) [desesperado) que es lo que quieres a cambio Emily?

(Emily) [acercándose seductora) que tal si pasas conmigo esta noche y yo te digo lo que quieres saber!

(Albert) [asombrado) que has dicho?

(Terry) [furioso) vaya, pero si esta mujer no es mas que una perdida Albert, no entiendo como pudiste involucrarte con una cualquiera como ella!

(Emily) [burlona) pueden decir lo que quieran, pero esa es la única condición que pongo[viendo a Albert tu pasas la noche conmigo y yo te digo lo que quieras[viendo a Terry) tal vez después me decida a estar contigo también, nunca e tenido en mi cama a una celebridad como tu[viendo la cara de asombro de ambos) tienes hasta esta tarde William! Será mejor que tomes una decisión antes de que Adam decida llevar a cabo sus planes con tu esposa!

La muchacha se retiro ante la mirada incrédula de los dos muchachos, no podían creer lo sínica que había sido esa mujer al hablarles de ese modo, Terry se subió de nuevo al auto, esta vez el conduciría pues el estado de tención del rubio era bastante evidente en las venas que le saltaban en la cien. Albert subió al auto y Terry condujo hasta la mansión, los dos discutían el atrevimiento de aquella muchacha al proponerles tan descaradamente lo que quería del rubio, ninguno se dio cuenta que detrás de la puerta Candy y Annie habían escuchado incrédulas todo lo que ellos discutían. Sin decir nada Candy le hiso una mueca a Annie indicándole que la siguiera, después las dos salieron con uno de los escoltas en el auto de Annie, llegaron al hotel de Emily y pidieron hablar con ella. Al estar frente a ella Candy y Annie la veían incrédulas por la frescura con la que esa mujer las recibía.

(Emily) [curiosa) en que puedo servirles señoras?

(Candy) [molesta) primero explicándonos que clase de mujer es usted que se atreve a hacerle insinuaciones inmorales a un hombre casado?

(Annie) [curiosa) como es posible que se atreva a jugar con la vida de una mujer que esta en manos de un desalmado como Adam Montgomery?

(Emily) [sonriente) Oh, ya veo que William y el señor Grandchester les hablaron de mis proposiciones!

(Candy) [incrédula) proposiciones?

(Emily) [burlona) veo que su esposo no le dijo que también le hice una proposición a el!

(Annie) [dándole una bofetada) atrevida!

(Emily) [sobándose la mejilla) será mejor que se retiren antes que pierda la paciencia con ustedes y me decida a invitar también a Archivald!

(Candy) [agarrándola del cabello) como se atreve a ser tan descarada?

(Annie) [jalándola del brazo) es usted una perdida!

Las tres muchachas se jalaban y golpeaban mientras Emily gritaba para que sus empelados entraran a ayudarla, el escolta de las muchachas entro junto con el empleado de seguridad de Emily Watson, al ver aquel espectáculo ambos corrieron a separarlas para evitar que siguieran haciéndose daño. El escolta se interpuso entre la señorita Watson y sus dos protegidas, haciendo así que Candy y Annie se calmaran y convenciéndolas logro que las dos salieran con el de esa oficina. Al verlas retirarse Emily no pudo mas que sonreír y gritarle a Candy.

(Emily) [sonriendo) Candy?

(Candy) [volteando a ver) que quiere?

(Emily) [riendo) después de esto espero que comprendas que tu esposo también entra en el trato! Diles que si quieren saber en donde esta esa mujer el también entra en el acuerdo!

(Candy) [furiosa) eres una perdida!

(Emily) [seria) sin insultos señora Grandchester, no me provoque mas!

(Annie) [tomándola del brazo) vámonos Candy, no vamos a conseguir nada de esta mujer!

Las dos salieron del hotel de Emily Watson seguidas por su guardaespaldas quien condujo hasta la mansión Andley en donde Albert y Terry se sorprendieron al ver llegar a las dos muchachas en tremendas condiciones, parecía como si las dos hubieran ido a una batalla o algo por el estilo, las dos llevaban el cabello revuelto y la ropa desaliñada.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Gaby se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama esperando a que alguien se apareciera, no había visto a nadie desde el día anterior en que Adam hubiera entrado con el vaso de leche y el emparedado. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo en el restaurante, no quería arriesgarse a que Adam le pusiera algo en la comida, no podía darse el lujo de caer en ninguna de sus trampas, tenia que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y un momento después la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Adam quien al entrar pudo ver el vaso de leche del día anterior junto con el emparedado aun en donde el los había puesto.

(Adam) [riendo) veo que no aceptas mi comida!

(Gaby) [seria) no tengo hambre!

(Adam) [riendo) me encantan las mujeres con carácter! Mientras no comas te pondrás débil y será mas fácil para mi doblegarte a mi antojo!

(Gaby) [viéndolo furiosa) que pretende hacer conmigo?

(Adam) [acercándose a ella) voy a cobrarme con tu cuerpo todas las humillaciones que me han hecho tu y tu estúpido esposo! William jamás se atreverá a tocarte después de que seas mía!

(Gaby) [burlona) jamás voy a doblegarme ante un cobarde como usted! No permitiré que me ponga sus cochinas manos encima!

(Adam) [echándosele encima) eso es lo que tu crees! Eliza era igual de voluntariosa y mira como termino, hasta la hice parir un hijo mío y lo mismo hare contigo duquesita!

(Gaby) [tratando de quitárselo de encima) nunca![empujándolo) no se atreva a tocarme de nuevo!

(Adam) [levantándose del suelo) esta será la ultima vez que me rechaces estúpida! Ya veremos si de la misma forma que me obligaste a salir de la mansión y te llevaste a mi mujer puedes seguir negándote!

Después de amenazarla salió de la habitación dejándola de nuevo encerrada pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Gaby comenzaba a resentir la falta de alimento pero no pensaba darle gusto a ese idiota, no comería nada y trataría de descansar y tomar toda el agua posible para mantenerse hidratada y fuerte.

Albert y Terry corrieron hacia las dos muchachas que acababan de entrar a la mansión, desaliñadas y alteradas. Al verlos acercarse las dos bajaron la mirada tratando de esconder los golpes que llevaban en la cara.

(Terry) [sorprendido levantando el rostro de Candy) pero de donde vienen?

(Albert) [viendo al escolta) a donde las llevo?

(Joshua) las damas insistieron en ir a visitar a su amiga señor! A la señorita Watson!

(Albert) [viendo a Annie) a que fueron a ese lugar?

(Annie) [confesando) escuchamos todo lo que decían esta mañana en la biblioteca y quisimos ayudar!

(Candy) [arrepentida) pero solo enredamos mas las cosas?

(Terry) [molesto) que fue lo que paso?

(Annie) [bajando la mirada) Emily dice que ahora tu también entras en el trato!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y discutieron con las dos muchachas, estaban realmente molestos por la forma en que se habían expuesto y enredado aun mas el problema, ninguno de los jóvenes notaron la presencia de las dos ancianas quienes escuchaban toda la conversación en lo alto de las escaleras, sin decir una palabra Agatha se retiro mientras la señora Elroy comenzó a bajar calmadamente, al verla los cuatro jóvenes guardaron silencio. Albert fue el primero en acercarse a la dama.

(Albert) [preocupado) tia Elroy, cuanto tiempo lleva escuchándonos?

(Elroy) [serena) el suficiente para saber lo que pasa[viendo a los cuatro necesitamos hablar!

(Candy) [seria) tiene alguna solución tía?

(Elroy) [caminando hacia la biblioteca) por supuesto que la tengo!

(Terry) [abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca) a la anciana que sugiere que hagamos mi lady?

(Elroy) [viéndolo fría) exactamente lo que esa mujer quiere!

Los cuatro jóvenes se vieron la cara incrédulos ante las palabras de la señora Elroy, no podían creer la serenidad que ella mantenía ante la situación tan delicada que tenían enfrente. La siguieron dentro de la biblioteca y escucharon lo que la señora tenia que decirles, momentos después Candy y Annie salían de la biblioteca con cara de asombro seguidas por los dos muchachos que no hacían mas que sonreír ante la ocurrencia de la señora Elroy, Albert jamás había imaginado los alcances de la dama, nunca había reparado en como ella había llegado a ser la dama respetada que era, ahora sabia de donde había ganado tanto respeto su querida tía. Los dos salieron de la mansión rumbo a las oficinas de Emily para cumplir con el plan de la dama. Al llegar al hotel Albert dejo un mensaje para Emily citándola en el mismo restaurante en donde Adam había capturado a Gabrielle, al llegar se sentaron con Terry esperando la llegada de la señorita Watson quien ni tarda ni perezosa se apareció muy sonriente en el lugar, en el rostro de la mujer podían verse las señas que habían dejado las manos de Annie y Candy.

(Emily) [sonriendo divertida de ver a los dos caballeros) veo que no tardaron en tomar una decisión!

(Terry) [acomodándole la silla) acaso tenemos otra opción?

(Emily) [riendo) no, pero pensé que tal vez esperarían hasta la hora indicada, no esperaba escuchar de ustedes hasta esta noche!

(Albert) [serio) para que darle mas largas al asunto? Yo necesito tener a mi esposa conmigo lo antes posible!

(Emily) [provocativa) no temes que yo pueda decirle lo que hiciste para encontrarla?

(Terry) [burlón) tendremos que confiar en que usted es una dama con honor!

(Emily) [levantándose) entonces que les parece si nos vamos!

(Albert) [serio) tendrá que ser en un lugar discreto en donde nadie pueda hablar mal de nosotros, no permitiré ningún escándalo!

(Emily) [provocativa) yo había pensado en la mansión Andley, me gustaría conocer tu habitación[riendo) quiero saber en donde pasas las noches con tu mujer!

(Terry) que atrevida!

(Emily) [viéndolo seria) tal vez después se me antoje conocer la habitación de la rubia de esta mañana!

(Albert) [serio) si vamos a hacer esto que sea de una vez!

Los tres salieron del restaurante y abordaron el auto del rubio seguidos del chofer de Emily quien los siguió hasta la mansión Andley y se parqueo a esperar a su patrona, el hombre ya la conocía muy bien por lo que en cuanto se parqueo se decidió a tomar una larga siesta, seguramente la señorita Watson se tardaría bastante y el podría descansar a su gusto. Los tres entraron a la mansión observados desde lejos por Annie, Candy y Agatha que veían a aquella mujer con ganas de despellejarla viva, pero de eso se encargarían en un momento. Albert la llevo del brazo seguidos por Terry hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones de arriba lentamente la abrió e invito a pasar a la dama, grande fue la sorpresa de esta al entrar y encontrar en una esquina a la señora Elroy sentada en un cómodo sillón. Al verla la dama le indico que se sentara mientras Terry y Albert se quedaban parados en la puerta.

(Elroy) [serena) pasa adelante Emily!

(Emily) [viendo a los sonrientes jóvenes) que significa esto William?

(Elroy) [seria) significa que es hora de que yo arregle esto! En este momento vas a decirnos lo que William necesita saber Emily!

(Emily) [sentándose) y que la hace pensar que le diré lo que usted quiere?

(Elroy) [serenando la voz) porque si no lo haces yo me encargare de que toda la sociedad de este país sepa toda la verdad acerca de ti Emmy Ailine Winston de san francisco california, dueña de uno de los centros de prostitución mas conocidos de la ciudad!

(Emily) [viendo el asombro de los dos jóvenes) no se de que me habla! No conozco ese nombre!

(Terry) [burlón) así que a eso se dedicaba la gran dama hotelera!

(Albert) [sorprendido) cuando se entero usted de eso tía Elroy?

(Elroy) [seria) después de que terminaste tu relación con ella y ella sedujo a Niel no dude en mandarla investigar y sentí un gran alivio al saber que todo había terminado entre tu y esta mujerzuela[viendo a Emily) estoy esperando una respuesta señorita!

(Emily) [seria) como se que no dirá nada de esto cuando les diga en donde esta Adam?

(Elroy) [serena) en cuanto salgas de América olvidare todo lo que se y tu podrás comenzar lejos de mi familia!

(Albert) [viendo con admiración a la señora Elroy) en donde se encuentra Adam escondido Emily?

(Emily) [furiosa) quiero su promesa que nada de esto saldrá de aquí!

(Elroy) [seria) yo si soy una dama de honor y mi palabra vale!

(Terry) [riendo de lado) Albert y yo somos unos caballeros y jamás hablaríamos mal de una dama aunque esta sea como usted!

(Albert) [comenzando a perder la paciencia) en donde se encuentra Gabrielle?

(Emily) [parándose altanera) están en los suburbios del lado este de la ciudad!

(Albert) [desesperado) en el lado este hay mas de cincuenta mansiones, necesito la dirección exacta!

(Emily) [burlona) eso es todo lo que puedo decirles[saliendo de la habitación) ahora tu arréglatelas para encontrar a tu mujer!

Sin decir mas la mujer salió de la mansión a toda prisa, tenia muchas cosas que hacer pues tenia que salir del país lo antes posible antes de que Emilia Elroy decidiera destruir la imagen que tanto le había costado inventar, la única satisfacción que tenia era no haberle revelado a William la dirección exacta en donde se encontraba Adam con Gabrielle. El auto de Emily Watson salió de la mansión Andley sin percatarse que era seguida por un vehículo desconocido, ya era de noche y Albert llamo al jefe de la policía para indicarles la información que tenían del paradero de Adam Montgomery, la policía se movilizo de inmediato, era mucho el terreno que tenían que cubrir y el tiempo en cuanto mas pasaba era mucho mas peligroso para la dama, esa noche Albert la paso en vela esperando la llamada de la policía o en un mejor caso la de Adam para indicarle en donde estaba su esposa. Al llegar al hotel Emily se bajo de su auto y un momento después se detuvo otro auto del cual se bajaron dos caballeros finamente vestidos los cuales la siguieron a una distancia prudente para no levantar sospechas, en cuanto la vieron abrir la puerta de una de las suites los dos caballeros se apresuraron a tomarla del brazo y cerrar la puerta tras ellos después de entrar a empujones a la dama. El piso estaba desocupado, era el que Gabrielle había re decorado unos días atrás por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en la habitación de Emily. La noche paso lentamente para el atormentado Albert que no hacia mas que contemplar a su pequeño mientras esperaba la llamada que no llegaría esa noche tampoco. Dormito en la biblioteca mientras Archie lo acompañaba tratando de animarlo y Terry caminaba con el pequeño Rick en brazos esperando el timbre del teléfono. Candy y Annie habían esperado en el salón de la mansión hasta que se habían quedado dormidas y habían sido llevadas a sus habitaciones por sus esposos, todos estaban exhaustos después de tres días sin poder dormir bien esperando que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas y Gaby regresara a casa sana y salva.

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente el teléfono se dejo escuchar en la biblioteca el cual despertó a los jóvenes que a altas horas de la madrugada habían caído en un profundo sueño agotados por completo. Albert se apresuro a contestar, del otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar la voz de un caballero extranjero del cual no puedo distinguir el acento.

(Albert) [desesperado) bueno, quien habla?

(extranjero) [apresurado) su esposa se encuentra en el numero 27 de la avenida Stanley, apresúrese ella corre peligro!

Después de eso el teléfono se quedo mudo mientras Albert lo soltaba y comenzaba a correr hacia fuera seguido por Terry y Archie, al salir George los vio salir apresurados y los siguió después de ordenarle al mayordomo que llamara a la policía y escuchar que Albert le indicaba la dirección desde el auto. Los cuatro se subieron al auto y Albert condujo a toda velocidad rumbo a la dirección que le había dado el sujeto del teléfono. Mientras tanto en la mansión donde se refugiaba Adam, este entraba a la habitación donde tenia a su prisionera, la encontró recostada en la cabecera de la cama, al fin el sueño y la debilidad por falta de alimentos la había vencido y se había quedado dormida, lentamente se acerco y puso su mano en la pantorrilla de la muchacha la cual reacciono de inmediato al sentir aquella caricia. Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormes al verlo sentado tan cerca de ella, rápidamente ella se levanto de la cama para poner distancia entre los dos. El se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a ella nuevamente pero esta tomo la pose que Terry le había enseñado de defensa con los puños levantados a la altura de su rostro y los pies plantados firmemente en el suelo, al ver aquello Adam comenzó a reírse de la muchacha que parecía seguir empeñada en no acceder a sus insinuaciones.

(Adam) [riendo) no seas ridícula, en cuanto mas pronto accedas a lo que quiero mas pronto saldrás de aquí!

(Gaby) [sin bajar la guardia) nunca voy a permitir que me pongas tus cochinas manos encima!

(Adam) [riendo) eso no es lo que mi amiga dice[sacando un arma y apuntándole) recuerdo que esta es tu forma de hacer las cosas verdad?

(Gaby) [sintiendo un escalofrío) primero tendrás que disparar!

(Adam) [martillando el arma) si eso es lo que quieres puedo herirte y cuando termine contigo te dejare morirte a tu antojo!

(Gaby) [escuchando un rechinido en la calle) dispara entonces[acercándose a el) no lograras tocarme de otro modo!

Afuera de la mansión Albert buscaba la forma de entrar en el lugar pero parecía que todo estaba cerrado y abandonado, no había ningún indicio que alguien estuviera allí. Hasta que escucharon voces en la parte alta de la mansión y pudieron reconocer la voz de Adam gritándole seguramente a Gabrielle, los cuatro comenzaron a lanzarse contra la puerta intentando abrirla, al escuchar el ruido Adam perdió el control al asomarse a la ventana y descubrir a los cuatro hombres que intentaban entrar a la fuerza y un par de patrullas acercándose, con rabia en los ojos le lanzo un puñetazo a Gabrielle que atino directo al rostro de la muchacha que había bajado la guardia para ver por la ventana. El golpe la lanzo revirada contra la pared y Adam le apunto directo a la cabeza, cuando un disparo se dejo escuchar.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 29: **Develando un Misterio**

Yajaira Muy Pronto El Final


	29. Chapter 29

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 29**

**Develando un Misterio**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas para publico adulto, si le ofenden este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase a seguir leyendo. Gracias.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al sentirse descubierto por los cuatro jóvenes que habían llegado seguidos por la policía Adam golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Gabrielle provocando así que la muchacha se estrellara contra la pared, así de espaldas escucho como Adam preparo el arma y un instante después un disparo se dejo escuchar, Albert, Terry, Archie y George quienes ya habían logrado entrar a la mansión y estaban comenzando a subir las escaleras apresuraron el paso al escuchar el disparo, Albert iba desesperado al pensar que aquel hombre hubiera disparado contra Gabrielle, al llegar arriba vieron la puerta de una de las habitaciones abierta y corrieron hacia ella, al entrar Albert vio a Gabrielle con el rostro hacia la pared quien temblaba descontrolada sin voltear a ver y en el suelo Adam Montgomery aun sosteniendo el arma con la que había estado amenazando a la muchacha, el vidrio de la ventana estaba quebrado por donde había entrado el tiro que acertó en la cabeza de Adam y lo había matado justo antes de que este lograra jalar el gatillo y matar a la muchacha. Albert se acerco a su esposa y la tomo entre sus brazos, al darle vuelta pudo ver el golpe que tenia en la cara.

(Gaby) [Al ver el rostro del rubio) Albert! Que paso?

(Albert) [Abrazándola) ya paso todo preciosa!

(Terry) [Confundido) de donde salió ese disparo?

(Archie) [Viendo a Adam en el suelo) quien sabe, pero al parecer fue justo a tiempo!

(George) [Viendo por la ventana) parece que el tiro entro por aquí, será mejor que le diga al jefe Tyler lo que sucedió!

(Tyler) [Llegando con sus hombres con armas en mano) señor Andley se encuentran bien?

(Albert) [Saliendo con Gaby) si jefe! No se de donde salió ese disparo pero al parecer fue justo a tiempo, mi esposa esta bien!

(George) [Señalando) al parecer el disparo vino de la mansión de enfrente!

(Tyler) [Gritando a sus hombres) cubran el área y traigan a quien sea que disparo!

Los hombres de Tyler salieron de la mansión mientras Albert sacaba en brazos a Gaby y la subía al auto y la llevaba de nuevo a casa. Archie y George se quedaron con los hombres de Tyler a buscar al causante del disparo que había matado a Adam. Al llegar a la mansión Albert entro con Gaby y Terry, al verlos llegar Annie y Candy corrieron a recibirlos mientras Agatha y la señora Elroy los veían sonrientes. Terry se quedo con las muchachas y las dos ancianas contándoles lo que había sucedido mientras Albert llevo a Gaby a su habitación y la dejaba metida en la cama mientras el iba y traía al pequeño Leo para que ella pudiera abrazarlo. Los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos al fin una pesadilla mas había terminado. Esa tarde después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas Gabrielle se había despertado para ver a su lado al pequeño Leo que parecía muy tranquilo y a su lado Albert quien parecía al fin haber logrado conciliar el sueño después de mucho tiempo, lentamente se levanto de la cama, le dolía mucho el golpe que Adam le había propinado en el rostro y su estomago protestaba por la falta de alimento que había tenido durante tres días, sin hacer ruido se levanto y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón en donde encontró a Terry y Candy quienes al verla le sonrieron, Gaby se acerco a Candy y la abrazo para luego abrazar a su querido primo y llorar un poco entre sus brazos, Agatha venia saliendo de la cocina y al verla se acerco a ella para cobijarla entre sus brazos como cuando era niña. Albert al levantarse y no ver a Gabrielle llevo al pequeño a su cuna y bajo las escaleras para encontrarla sentada en el sillón en brazos de Agatha. Candy se había encargado de curarle el rostro y Agatha la tenia recostada en su regazo, al ver al rubio al pie de la escalera Gaby se levanto y fue junto a el. En ese momento entraron Archie y George seguidos por Tyler y un par de hombres elegantemente vestidos a los cuales Agatha reconoció de inmediato.

(Archie) [Sonriendo) buenas tardes a todos!

(Tyler) [Saludando) buenas tardes señor Andley!

(Albert) [Viendo a los dos caballeros que venían con ellos) quienes son estas personas?

(Agatha) [Acercándose) Franz y Jean Paul [Desconcertada) que hacen ustedes aquí?

(Albert) [Asombrado) los conoce usted Agatha?

(Gaby) [Viéndolos) son de la guardia real de papa!

(Franz) [Corrigiendo) somos sus guardias princesa!

(Jean Paul) llegamos a América hace unos días pero la fuimos a buscar a chicago, cuando nos enteramos que estaba en nueva york por lo que regresamos aquí pero al llegar nos enteramos de su secuestro, lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto princesa!

(Albert) [Desconcertado) no entiendo por que los trajeron?

(Tyler) [Explicando) el disparo que entro por la ventana fue disparado por uno de estos caballeros!

(Terry) [Asombrado) así que ustedes fueron los que llegaron a la prisión y hablaron con Carol para después dejar la nota en la puerta!

(Albert) [Serio) pero lo que quiero saber es a que los mandaron y quien los envío?

(Franz) [Sonriendo) estamos al servicio de la corona de Francia, su majestad Alex Berthier nos envío a cuidar a su hermana, el no quiere que nada malo le pase de nuevo!

(Gaby) [Sorprendida) Alex los envío? Por que?

(Terry) [Molesto) que se trae entre manos ahora?

(Franz) [Sereno) sabemos lo que sucedió en Londres cuando estuvieron allá por eso nos alegro mucho cuando se nos pidió venir a proteger a la princesa! El ha entendido lo importante que es ella para su gente también!

(Gaby) [Aun incrédula) Alex quiere protegerme? … pero por que?

(Agatha) [Sonriendo) por que al fin comprendió que aun que no pueda llevar una corona sigue siendo igual de importante para su pueblo y que lo más importante que puede tener es el amor incondicional de su familia y tú eres lo único que le queda de ella[Feliz) mi niño al fin es el rey que tu padre deseaba que fuera!

(Terry) [Dudando) yo lo siento mucho pero no confío en ese cambio repentino! Además como fue que supieron la dirección exacta en donde estaba ella?

(Fran) [Viendo al jefe de policía) Estamos arrestados?

(Tyler) [Molesto) saben bien que no puedo arrestarlos, ustedes están fuera de mi jurisdicción[Viendo a los demás) ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nos retiramos!

La policía se retiro de la mansión dejando a los dos hombres en compañía de la familia, estos explicaron poco a poco lo que habían echo, que era lo que Carol les había dicho y que habían averiguado con Emily la noche anterior y por que habían decidido no actuar solos ya que las ordenes de Alex eran que su hermana nunca se diera cuenta que ellos la cuidaban por el, Gaby no pudo controlarse y comenzó a llorar recordando todo lo que había sucedido en Londres la ultima vez que lo había visto, Franz y Jean Paul se despidieron de todos pues debían alejarse para cumplir las ordenes exactas de su majestad. Terry los acompaño afuera junto con la vieja Agatha quien estaba muy agradecida con los dos hombres que ella había conocido por ser los últimos guardias personales que había tenido Lois Berthier el padre de Gabrielle.

(Terry) [Curioso antes de dejarlos ir) como fue que lograron que Emily hablara?

(Franz) [Serio) nuestro trabajo es muy especifico y no podemos darnos el lujo de ser caballeros cuando se trata de la pequeña Gabrielle, ustedes no podían hacer lo que nosotros hicimos así es que decidimos intervenir!

(Agatha) [Asombrada) que paso con esa mujer?

(Jean Paul) [Serio) va camino a Canadá! Le dijimos claramente que después de lo que había echo no podría entrar a Europa y conservar la vida!

(Terry) los volveremos a ver a ustedes?

(Franz) si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo no nos verán! A menos que ella este en problemas de nuevo! La próxima vez no lograran tocarla ni a ella ni a su familia!

Al entrar a la mansión de nuevo escucharon las risas de Albert y todos que venían del comedor, al entrar Agatha se dio cuenta que su niña había encontrado lo que ella le había preparado cuando volvió y la comida había quedado en segundo plano, ella estaba sentada tras una enorme jarra de chocolate y una torta de manzana que Agatha había echo como cuando ella y Terry eran niños y llevaban comida en sus excursiones. Candy estaba junto a ella comiendo lo mismo al parecer eso era algo que tenían en común, las dos disfrutaban los pasteles y dulces mas que otra cosa, al terminar de comer Gaby subió a buscar al pequeño Leo, quería tenerlo con ella todo el tiempo para reponer de alguna forma los días que no había podido tenerlo entre sus brazos, al entrar a la habitación encontró a George con los dos niños en brazos sentado en la mecedora, al verla intento ponerse de pie pero ella no lo dejo, se sentó frente a el y lo observo un momento.

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) te has encariñado mucho con los niños verdad George?

(George) [Riendo) me gusta saber que William y la pequeña pecosa han logrado ser felices y formar una familia!

(Gaby) tu también eres parte de la familia! Albert te quiere como a un hermano mayor y eso para mi te hace el tío de Leo y el tío abuelo de Rick! Albert también lo ve así [sonriendo) además siempre has sido el ángel guardián de Albert y ahora también me cuidas a mi!

(George) [Riendo) creo que tomaron demasiado biberón!

(Gaby) [Viendo el pantalón de George mojado) bueno han puesto su marca en ti, ya no podrás alejarte de ellos nunca[Tomando a Leo) yo cambiare a Leo y tú a Rick!

Los dos se dirigieron a los cambiadores y rieron un buen rato mientras cambiaban a los niños y Albert, Candy y Terry los observaban en la puerta. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada malo en esos días y fuera todo una rutina de nuevo. Esa noche Agatha estuvo conversando con Albert en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde, Albert necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera de los dos guardias que habían llegado supuestamente a cuidar de su esposa, conversaron de muchos temas hasta que Albert vio el cansancio en el rostro de la anciana y decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación para después retirarse el también, al entrar a su habitación Albert se sorprendió al ver la cama rodeada de almohadas y Gaby recostada en medio de la cama junto a los dos pequeños caballeritos que pasarían esa noche con ellos. Esa noche no le quedo más que sonreír y meterse a la cama junto a Gaby quien lo abrazo mientras veía a los dos pequeños durmiendo junto a ellos.

En la habitación de los Grandchester estos conversaban de los acontecimientos de ese día y de cómo ya todo el peligro había pasado, pronto tendrían que volver a su propia casa y seguir con su vida. Terry salió de la ducha y al salir a la habitación se topo con Candy quien le sonreía coqueta sosteniendo un par de copas en la mano, Terry sonrío al ver la cara de la pecosa, definitivamente se traía algo entre manos y no tardaría en averiguarlo a juzgar por la mirada seductora que ella le lanzaba.

(Terry) [Sonriendo) hay algo que quieras decirme Candy?

(Candy) [Dejando las copas en la mesa) solo quería darte una sorpresa[Hablándole al oído) Gaby y Albert dormirán con los niños hoy!

(Terry) [Dándole un beso) y que es lo que pretende la señora Grandchester hacer con su marido?

(Candy) [Riendo) todo lo que el caballero desee hacer!

(Terry) [Poniéndose serio) ahora si estoy seguro! Usted señora quiere pedirme algo y no se atreve a decírmelo[Juguetón) acaso piensa seducirme para luego soltarme la sorpresa cuando no pueda negarle nada?

(Candy) [Haciendo un puchero) Gaby y yo hemos estado conversando de un proyecto que queremos realizar[Viéndolo a los ojos) Terry, yo quiero volver a trabajar!

(Terry) [Abrazándola) que tipo de proyecto han estado planeando ustedes?

(Candy) [Besándolo) Gaby quiere abrir una clínica para atender gente necesitada y contratar a los mejores médicos para que trabajen en ella!

(Terry) [Curioso) y tu que papel jugarías en todo esto?

(Candy) [Sonriendo mientras le quitaba la camisa del piyama) bueno Gaby quiere que yo sea la directora de la clínica y que vuelva a tomar unos cursos en la universidad, con el tiempo tal vez pueda dejar de ser una simple enfermera y graduarme de medico!

(Terry) [Fingiendo estar molesto) y que pretende usted hacer con nuestro hijo señora pecas?

(Candy) [Poniéndose seria) pondremos una guardería en la clínica en donde puedan jugar con otros niños y aprender a no ser unos niños ricos y antipáticos como lo eras tu cuando te conocí!

(Terry) [Jugueteando) Así que yo era un niño rico y antipático? Pues déjeme decirle señora que usted cayo rendido de amor a mis pies desde el primer momento que me vio en la cubierta del barco!

(Candy) [Riendo) ahora fui yo la que cayó rendida de amor ante usted? Que yo recuerde el que me robo un beso fue usted señor no fui yo!

(Terry) [Besándole el cuello) Yo te bese por que sabia que era lo que tú también deseabas[Levantándola en brazos) acaso vas a negar que tu estabas a punto de besarme?

(Candy) [Viéndolo seductora) esta bien! Lo acepto! Si no me hubieras besado tú, te hubiera besado yo!

Terry sonrió satisfecho al escuchar esa respuesta, lentamente la coloco en la cama y comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, ya tenían muchos días deseando estar así, lentamente Terry comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del camisón de Candy mientras esta le besaba el cuello haciéndolo sentir escalofríos desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, lentamente el busco con sus labios el cuello de ella y comenzó a dibujar un húmedo camino de besos con sus labios recorriendo desde su boca hasta la punta de sus pequeños pies mientras ella suspiraba emocionada sintiendo las manos de el recorriendo cada porción de piel de su cuerpo mientras con sus manos ella estrujaba las sabanas al sentir como el besaba su vientre y comenzaba a subir buscando sus labios para aprisionarlos en un beso salvaje y profundo, ella recorría con sus manos la espalda de Terry mientras con sus piernas rodeaba la cadera de el invitándolo a entrar en ella, Terry se coloco sobre ella y lentamente se deslizo en ella mientras le decía al oído cuanto la amaba y le arrancaba unos gemidos de placer a su esposa, el estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia cuando de repente sintió como ella lo hacia girar y ella se colocaba sobre el aun llevando el ritmo que el había iniciado, el estaba sorprendido con aquel cambio pero le encantaba sentirla a ella sobre el llevando el ritmo, el pudo ver en los ojos de ella algo que no había distinguido antes, era una sensualidad nueva que lo volvía loco al darse cuenta de que ahora era ella la que le arrancaba unos gemidos roncos a el, ella aceleraba el ritmo por momentos hasta que repentinamente se dejo caer sobre el buscando sus labios para darle un beso apasionado dejándolo girar de nuevo sobre ella, los dos estuvieron intercambiando por un largo rato hasta que los dos quedaron completamente agotados uno junto al otro mientras respiraban profundamente.

(Candy) [Abrazándolo) que piensas del proyecto de Gaby y mío?

(Terry) [Sonriendo) pecosa, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer yo voy a apoyarte siempre!

(Candy) [Besándolo) te amo Terry!

(Terry) [Comenzando a besarla de nuevo) tú y nuestro hijo son lo mejor de mi vida pecosa!

(Candy) [Suspirando) tú eres lo mejor de la mía!

Los dos comenzaron de nuevo la danza de amor que habían terminado hacia unos minutos, durante toda esa noche no pudieron separarse el uno del otro. El amor que siempre se habían tenido desde el primer encuentro en el Mauritania hacia ya varios años había crecido con el paso de los años y ahora podían demostrárselo las veces que quisieran. A la mañana siguiente Gaby se levanto y con cuidado llevo a los niños a sus cunas antes de ir a la cocina por el jugo de Albert, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Agatha quien al verla le sonrío. Después de conversar con la anciana por un rato Gaby subió a su habitación, al entrar escucho la regadera encendida, ya Albert se había despertado y salía de bañarse.

(Albert) [Acercándose) buenos días preciosa!

(Gaby) [Entregándole el jugo) buenos días señor Andley[Viendo el traje sobre la cama) a donde cree que va?

(Albert) [Sonriendo) a la oficina!

(Gaby) [Abrazándolo) usted no saldrá de aquí hoy!

(Albert) [Soltándose rápidamente) lo siento pero tengo que ir a la oficina, no puedo faltar hoy!

(Gaby) [Rodeándole la cintura por detrás) y que obtendré yo si te dejo ir a trabajar hoy?

(Albert) [Suspirando) lo que tu quieras!

(Gaby) [Rodeándolo para verlo a la cara) quiero que compartas conmigo lo que te pone triste desde hace unos meses[Viéndolo a los ojos) ese libro que has estado leyendo te ha puesto muy triste y me siento inútil de no poder ayudarte!

(Albert) [Abrazándola) quieres ayudarme? Ayúdame a reunir a mi familia!

(Gaby) [Besándolo) solo dime que hacer y lo hare!

(Albert) [Tomando el libro de su mesa de noche) he descubierto cosas de mi padre que hubiera preferido no saber!

(Gaby) [Tomando el libro) de verdad?

(Albert) [Bajando la cara) no se si pueda seguir descubriendo mas! No se por que Terry quería que leyera este libro pero no quiero saber mas de mi padre!

(Gaby) [Poniendo el libro sobre su mesa) Albert, sea lo que sea que has descubierto estoy segura que no podrá afectar al hombre tan maravilloso con el que me case[Besándolo apasionada) eres el mejor hombre del mundo Albert!

(Albert) [Hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella) Tengo que irme! Te veré esta noche!

(Gaby) [Extrañada) estas seguro que todo esta bien entre nosotros?

(Albert) [Viéndola a los ojos) todo este bien, es solo que tengo que ir a mi reunión!

Albert salió de la habitación dejando a Gabrielle sentada en la cama hojeando el libro que el le había entregado. Esa misma mañana un par de horas después mientras Terry estaba en el teatro Candy y Gaby salieron de la mansión en compañía de la señora Elroy, las tres fueron a visitar algunas propiedades para la clínica que las dos muchachas deseaban abrir y la señora Elroy estaba muy complacida con la idea de ellas por lo que había decidido ayudarles a encontrar el lugar adecuado, después de recorrer varias propiedades al fin consiguieron un edificio del centro en donde parecía ser el lugar ideal para lo que ellas deseaban hacer. Con la ayuda de la señora Elroy lograron conseguir un buen precio ya que ella conocía muy bien a todos los agentes importantes de bienes raíces. El día había sido muy alentador y después de regresar a la mansión Candy volvió a salir junto con la señora Elroy y Annie, las tres debían comenzar a conseguir lo necesario para la clínica. Esa tarde al regresar Terry del teatro encontró a Gaby sentada en el salón con el libro que Albert le había entregado, parecía muy contrariada con lo que había leído. Al verla Terry se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

(Terry) [Viendo el libro) de donde sacaste ese libro?

(Gaby) [Cerrándolo) Albert me lo dio esta mañana, dijo que tú se lo habías dado[Viéndolo a los ojos) tú ya lo leíste verdad?

(Terry) [Asintiendo) por eso quería que Albert lo leyera!

(Gaby) [Seria) no lo leíste todo[Viéndolo a los ojos) este libro dice cosas muy diferentes del padre de Albert, cosas que el no sabia y ahora le están afectando!

(Terry) [Suspirando) yo esperaba que el leyera el final para que me ayudara!

(Gaby) te refieres a la parte del bebe que abandonaron en la colina de poni y que al parecer es tu mujer?

(Terry) [Asintiendo) yo creo que Candy realmente pertenece a esta familia pero no se como probarlo!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) yo creo que si tenemos como probarlo, pero llevara tiempo!

(Terry) [Sorprendido) como es que podemos probarlo?

(Gaby) [Seria) recuerdas a las amigas de mama que vivieron con nosotros mucho tiempo!

(Terry) [Haciendo memoria) las dos damas bonitas que vivían muy misteriosas? Que tienen ellas que ver?

(Gaby) [Abriendo el libro en las últimas hojas) mira los nombres de las mujeres que mencionan aquí!

(Terry) [Abriendo lo ojos enormes) tu crees que sean las mismas?

(Gaby) [Suspirando) creo que si, pero ese es el problema!

(Terry) [Serio) por que problema?

(Gaby) ellas se fueron del palacio cuando mama murió y después de eso yo Salí de casa también, tengo mas de seis años de no saber nada de ellas!

(Terry) [Pensativo) tal vez tu hermano pueda ayudarnos!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) tengo una mejor idea[Jalándolo) ven conmigo!

(Terry) [Siguiéndola) a donde vamos?

(Gaby) [Riendo) te has dado cuanta que somos un par de idiotas?

(Terry) [Molesto) como que somos un par de idiotas?

(Gaby) [Llegando a lo alto de las escaleras) estamos aquí lamentándonos y pensando en pedir ayuda a Alex cuando Agatha esta mas cerca y ella debe saber algo, Mili y ella eran muy amigas!

(Terry) [Riendo) si que somos un par de idiotas!

Los dos llegaron a la habitación de los niños en donde estaba Agatha dándole el biberón al pequeño Rick, al verlos entrar supo que algo se traían entre manos sus dos pequeños traviesos. Después de conversar largo rato con ellos Terry y Gaby salieron de la mansión a toda prisa rumbo al puerto, necesitaban poner un mensaje para el duque de Grandchester. Terry se sentía muy feliz de lo que habían logrado, ahora solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo para saber si realmente estaban en lo correcto y esperar a que el duque respondiera favorablemente.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, Terry estaba un poco inquieto por la respuesta de su padre la cual no llegaba, y Gaby se encontraba cada vez mas inquieta, parecía que las cosas hubieran cambiado desde el momento en que ella había vuelto después del secuestro, Albert se comportaba de una forma muy extraña con ella, a pesar de que siempre era atento había algo que parecía haber cambiado. Agatha y la señora Elroy podían notar el cambio de ánimo de la muchacha quien no decía nada pero no había vuelto a salir de la mansión en muchos días. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín junto al pequeño Leo, o simplemente en su habitación, Candy y Annie se hacían cargo por completo de la clínica que estaban por inaugurar Agatha estaba muy preocupada al igual que la señora Elroy, intentaron hablar con ella pero parecía que todo estaba bien, o al menos eso era lo que ella les repetía una y otra vez cuando se lo preguntaban. Unos días mas pasaron hasta que llego un telegrama a la mansión, Gaby lo recibió y después de leerlo decidió salir de la mansión, tomo uno de los autos y se dirigió a las oficinas del consorcio, al llegar se topo con Archie quien al verla se asombro ya que esta no había salido en varios días de la mansión.

(Archie) [Sonriendo) hola Gaby, que hacer por aquí?

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) necesito ver a Albert!

(Archie) [Tomándola del brazo) pues estas de suerte por que esta en su oficina solito en este momento!

(Gaby) [Antes de entrar gracias) Archie! Espero que Stear regrese pronto con Patty!

(Archie) [Retirándose) yo también! Ya me hacen falta esos locos!

Gabrielle toco la puerta de la oficina de Albert y al escuchar el pase entro a la oficina. Llevaba aun el telegrama en la mano y quería compartirlo con Albert.

(Gaby) [Entrando) hola!

(Albert) [Sonriendo) hola Gaby! Pasa adelante!

(Gaby) [Sentándose frente a el) necesito que hablemos!

Albert dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo por unos momentos al ver que Gaby sacaba de su bolso el libro que el le había dado hacia unas semanas y se lo entregaba en las ultimas paginas, ella espero que Albert leyera lo que decía y al terminar le explico lo que habían descubierto con Terry, luego le entrego el telegrama que había recibido ese día.

(Albert) [Leyendo el telegrama) entonces es posible que Candy si sea una Andley!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) no te alegra saberlo?

(Albert) [Serio) me encanta saberlo! Pero aun no puedo creer que mi padre haya sido capas de todo esto!

(Gaby) [Levantándose) eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora es tu turno de arreglar las cosas!

(Albert) [Viéndola a los ojos) te sucede algo Gaby?

(Gaby) [Negando) no! Yo estoy bien, por que?

(Albert) [Serio) te he notado algo extraña los últimos días!

(Gaby) [Sonriendo) extraña? En que sentido?

(Albert) [Suspirando) no has querido salir de casa desde hace muchos días! Además pareciera que estas molesta conmigo!

(Gaby) [Seria) Albert, yo no estoy molesta contigo[Tomando su bolso) estoy furiosa!

(Albert) [Tomándola del brazo) por que Gaby?

(Gaby) [Viéndolo seria) después de que volví a casa, no pudiste quedarte conmigo un solo día! Ni siquiera has podido besarme como lo hacías antes[Viéndolo bajar la mirada) voy a viajar a chicago por unos días! Espero que no te moleste!

(Albert) [Jalándola) por que quieres irte?

(Gaby) [Acercándose para besarlo) te amo!

(Albert) [Abrazándola fuertemente) eres lo mejor que tengo preciosa!

(Gaby) [Dándose cuenta que no la había dejado besarlo) debo irme[Antes de salir) sabes Albert, el nunca me toco!

Después de decirlo salió de la oficina de Albert y se dirigió a la mansión, al llegar se topo con Terry quien al verla entrar la siguió hasta su habitación pues la mirada de la muchacha se veía llorosa y al entrar a su habitación vio como ella sacaba su bolso de viaje y comenzaba a guardar un par de mudas dentro.

(Terry) [Parado en la puerta) huyendo de nuevo?

(Gaby) [Doblando ropa) no, solo voy a chicago a ver como van las cosas en la casa que estoy construyendo para George! Necesito saber si ya llegaron los muebles que encargue hace unas semanas!

(Terry) [Tomándola de los hombros) tienes problemas con Albert?

(Gaby) [Llorando) las visitas vendrán en dos días mas Terry, tu padre las encontró y vienen en camino!

(Terry) [Sorprendido) no estarás aquí?

(Gaby) [Bajando la mirada) intentare volver ese mismo día! Por favor cuida de Leo mientras vuelvo! No creo que a Albert le agrade si me lo llevo!

(Terry) [Levantándole el rostro) cual es el problema que tienes con Albert?

(Gaby) [Abrazándolo) Albert ya no me ama!

(Terry) [Riendo) que cosas dices? Albert te adora! No sabes como sufrió cuando Adam te llevo! Estaba tan feliz de haberte encontrado!

(Gaby) [Viéndolo seria) si tanto me ama, por que ya no quiere tocarme? Ni siquiera me deja besarlo!

(Terry) [Serio) y por eso saldrás huyendo en vez de quedarte a ver como solucionar el problema?

(Gaby) no estoy huyendo, solo quiero revisar los muebles de la mansión de George y tal vez acampar una noche a orillas del lago!

(Terry) y te iras sola?

(Gaby) [Riendo) nunca estoy sola! Los guardas de papa estarán cerca!

Terry no estaba muy de acuerdo pero después de intentar detenerla y no poder decidió dejarla ir, le ayudo con su bolso para ponerlo en el auto y después la vio alejarse de la mansión. Esa noche Albert llego a la mansión con un ramo de flores, al entrar a su habitación se sorprendió al no encontrarla, salió a la habitación de los niños en donde encontró a Terry arrullando a los dos pequeños, al verlo entrar con las flores comenzó a reír.

(Terry) llegas tarde Albert!

(Albert) pensé que Gaby estaría aquí!

(Terry) ella debe estar llegando a chicago en este momento!

(Albert) [Poniendo las flores en la mesa) pensé que se iría hasta mañana!

(Terry) paso algo entre ustedes Albert?

(Albert) [Cargando a Leo) soy un idiota Terry! Cada vez que veo a Gaby no hago más que pensar en el imbécil de Adam!

(Terry) [Suspirando) entonces ese tipo logro lo que quería! Termino con tu matrimonio!

(Albert) no es eso, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que no pude romperle la cara como deseaba!

(Terry) será mejor que dejes eso de lado o tendrás a una mujer de muy mal humor a tu lado!

Los dos estuvieron conversando por largo rato hasta que Candy los interrumpió para bajar a comer. Al estar en el comedor Terry y Albert anunciaron que pronto llegaría una visita muy importante. La señora Elroy y Agatha habían conversado y sabían muy bien de quien se trataba, la hermana de Emilia Elroy quien había salido de América muchos años atrás sin dar una explicación, pronto las cosas comenzarían a aclararse para todos en la familia.

A la mañana siguiente Gaby entraba a la antigua propiedad de los Montgomery a la nueva mansión que habían construido para George, al entrar pudo ver como los empleados acomodaban todos los muebles que habían llegado, la casa había quedado igual a la de los Andley en Lakewood. Salió rumbo a la mansión Andley y al entrar recordó la ultima vez que había estado en esa mansión, subió los escalones hasta estar frente a la habitación de Albert, respiro profundo y entro, al estar dentro observo la cama en donde ella se había entregado a el por primera vez y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tonta que estaba siendo al dejar a Albert solo sin darle la oportunidad de decirle en su cara lo que estaba sintiendo, dio una ultima vista a la habitación y salió de la mansión, subió de nuevo al auto y tomo la carretera principal rumbo a Nueva York de nuevo, Albert estaba muy preocupado pues George le había dicho que Gaby había estado en la mansión esa mañana pero que había salido a toda prisa y nadie sabia en donde se encontraba. Paso el día y no obtuvieron mas información de la muchacha, eran las siete de la noche cuando el auto de Gaby se detuvo frente al consorcio Andley ella sabia que Albert estaría hasta tarde ese día para poder quedarse en la mansión al día siguiente y recibir a las visitantes, al entrar se topo con Archie y George quienes al verla solo sonrieron y la saludaron al pasar de largo. Ella llego hasta la puerta de la oficina de Albert y entro sin tocar.

(Gaby) [Cerrando tras de si) buenas noches señor Andley!

(Albert) [Corriendo a abrazarla) por Dios en donde has estado?

(Gaby) [Apretándose a el) no quería pasar otra noche lejos de ti!

(Albert) [Besándola apasionado) no vuelvas a irte así!

(Gaby) [Susurrándole al oído) vámonos a casa!

(Albert) [Sonriendo pícaro) por que quieres ir a casa? Aquí estamos bien!

(Gaby) [Viendo el sillón) por que tu sillón aquí no es tan cómodo como el de chicago!

(Albert) [Besándole el cuello) pero si vamos a casa nos van a ver entrar!

(Gaby) [Riendo) que sugieres entonces[Besándole tras la oreja) que quieres hacer?

(Albert) [Suspirando) Ven conmigo!

Los dos salieron de las oficinas y subieron al auto que ella llevaba, Albert condujo hasta la mansión y después de parquear el auto llevo a su esposa por el jardín hasta llegar al balcón de su habitación, parecían un par de niños haciendo una travesura, la ayudo a subir por el árbol y luego saltaron al balcón. Al entrar a la habitación Albert corrió a la puerta y puso pasador. Al darse vuelta se topo de frente con su esposa quien comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, al sentirla tan cerca no pudo evitar que sus manos buscaran los senos de ella y comenzaran a acariciarlos sobre la ropa, las manos de ella comenzaron a buscar el cierre del pantalón para luego comenzar a acariciarle desde la cintura hasta el cuello, quitándole el saco y la camisa mientras el desabrochaba el vestido de ella, no tardaron mucho en quedar desnudos uno frente al otro cuando el la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, lentamente comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos mientras sus labios aprisionaban los de ella. Lentamente pudo sentir como las piernas de ella lo abrazaban por la cadera haciéndolo así que el entrara en ella con fuerza, el podía escuchar en la oscuridad los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Gaby mientras el comenzaba a respirar con dificultad sintiendo el cuerpo de ella aferrarse al de el con fuerza mientras el seguía con un ritmo acelerado y profundo dentro de ella. Gaby arqueo la espalda al sentir como el iba perdiendo el control mientras con mas fuerza la hacia suya como la primera vez que habían estado juntos, sus embates eran cada vez mas profundos y fuertes, la estaba volviendo loca con cada movimiento hasta que sin poder controlarse mas dejo escapara un pequeño grito de placer que lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo para sentir como ella giraba sobre el y comenzaba a moverse sobre el con la misma fuerza que el lo había echo unos minutos antes, el comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y respiro profundo sintiendo como ella seguía sobre su pelvis moviéndose de esa forma que lo enloquecía, sin poder evitarlo el comenzó a lanzar gemidos roncos de su garganta y luego sintió como ella caía sobre el totalmente agitada con la respiración entrecortada, el la giro de nuevo y quedo sobre ella. El le sonreía dulcemente mientras la besaba nuevamente.

(Albert) [Acariciándole el rostro) te amo tanto preciosa!

(Gaby) [Sonrojada) crees que alguien nos escucho?

(Albert) [Riendo) no me importa! Que todos sepan que me vuelves loco!

(Gaby) [Abrazándolo) quiero ir al campo contigo y hacerlo bajo las estrellas!

(Albert) [Riendo) a la orilla del lago?

(Gaby) que tal en las montañas?

(Albert) [Comenzando de nuevo) en donde tu quieras!

Los dos pasaron el resto de la noche amándose apasionadamente, al llegar el amanecer los sorprendió a los dos aun abrazados entre las sabanas revueltas, Gaby se levanto muy a su pesar al escuchar los insistentes golpes en la puerta, al abrir se topo con Terry quien venia por ellos para que fueran al puerto a recoger a Milicent y Cecil Rocher. Gaby le sonrío a Terry y luego se dirigió a la ducha, Albert se levanto al escuchar el agua de la regadera y se metió junto a ella a bañarse, los dos salieron y se vistieron a toda prisa para poder llegar a tiempo al puerto, no podían pedirle a nadie mas que fuera por que todo debía ser una sorpresa. Al llegar al puerto Albert no podía creer a la mujer que estaba frente a el era una visión de cómo Candy se vería en unos cuantos años más. Cecil era la viva estampa de su hija Candy, al ver a Gaby las dos mujeres la reconocieron de inmediato por haber vivido con ella por muchos años. Las tres se abrazaron y después Gaby les presento a Albert quien las abrazo muy emocionado y luego las llevarían a la mansión en donde todos los esperaban.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 30 Final: **El Pasado de Candy**

Yajaira Proximo Capitulo ¨Final¨


	30. Chapter 30

**Caminos Inesperados**

**Capitulo 30**

**El Pasado de Candy**

Las dos damas que habían llegado esa mañana en el barco de Londres eran rubias como Albert pero la mas joven de las dos tenia ojos color esmeralda como los de Candy y su cabello era ondulado y largo. La anciana que la acompañaba era muy parecida a la hermana de Albert. Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a Gabrielle pues era a quien conocían de hacia algunos años cuando ellas habían vivido en el palacio de los Berthier en Francia. Después de presentarles a Albert como el hijo de William Andley y su esposo. Los cuatro salieron del puerto rumbo a las oficinas del consorcio, al llegar entraron a la oficina de Albert a conversar un rato antes de ir a la mansión.

(Cecil) (Tomando la mano de Albert) así que tu eres el primo William! La última vez que te vi jugabas en el jardín de Pauna con el pequeño Anthony, no puedo creer que ahora seas el patriarca de la familia!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no puedo creer que al fin vuelvo a verlas! Ya casi no las recordaba! Jamás hubiera imaginado que ustedes conocían a mi esposa y habían vivido con ella tantos años!

(Milicent) (Viendo a Gaby) y tu mi niña, la ultima vez que te vi fue la madrugada que saliste de palacio con aquella ropa de vagabunda mientras tu padre lloraba por tu partida! Después de ese día tu padre coloco un enorme mapa en la biblioteca y en secreto apuntaba los lugares en donde sus hombres te habían visto, después de un par de años te perdieron la pista hasta el día en que tuvimos que avisarte de la muerte de Lois tu padre.

(Gaby) (Bajando la mirada) ese fue un gran golpe para mi! Papa siempre fue mi mejor amigo hasta el ultimo de sus días(sonriendo) no pensé que algún día perteneceríamos a la misma familia! Cuando supe que eran familia de Albert casi me da un ataque!

(Milicent) bueno Richard dijo que nos explicarías el por que nos mandaste buscar cuando te viéramos, y bien? Por que nos hiciste venir cuando sabes que tenemos una búsqueda pendiente!

(Gaby) (viendo a Albert) alguna vez encontraron lo que buscaban?

(Cecil) (bajando la mirada) aun sigo buscándola! No pierdo las esperanzas de algún día dar con mi pequeña!

(Gaby) (sonriendo) Albert la encontró! El la adopto hace algunos años sin saber que se trataba de tu hija Cecil!

(Milicent) (asombrada) hablas en serio mi niña? William encontró a mi nieta? Pero como es eso posible, en donde la conoció?

(Albert) (bajando la mirada) no sabia que era hija de Cecil hasta hace poco tiempo! El esposo de Candy encontró el diario del señor Johnson en la mansión de Lakewood y me lo entrego, así fue como me entere de lo que papa les había echo y con la ayuda de Agatha, Terry y Gabrielle pudimos dar con ustedes! No saben cuanto lamento todo lo que papa les hizo pasar durante todos estos años!

(Cecil) (curiosa) que tiene que ver el hijo de Richard Grandchester en todo esto? Si no estoy mal enterada el no ha dejado de ser el mismo malcriado que te sonsacaba del palacio y te metía en problemas todo el tiempo!

(Albert) (sonriendo) el es el esposo de Candy, tu hija! Y aunque no lo crean a madurado bastante en los últimos años!

(Milicent) (poniéndose de pie) necesito ver a mi nieta! Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para seguir soportando la espera!

(Gaby) (sonriendo) nos iremos en unos minutos, solo tenemos que llamar para avisar a Terry que vamos en camino! Candy no tiene ni la menor idea de que ustedes existen y que ella es realmente una Andley! Debemos tomar las cosas con calma para que ella pueda asimilarlo!

(Cecil) (confundida) como saben que esta Candy que ustedes conocen es mi hija?

(Albert) (tomándola de la mano) en cuanto la veas te darás cuenta! Es como verte a ti Cecil, las dos tienen la misma mirada y los mismos ojos hermosos!

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina y se toparon con Archie quien venia saliendo de su oficina, al ver a Cecil Archie se quedo mudo, no podía pronunciar palabra ante el parecido de aquella mujer con su prima Candy, al verlo Albert camino hacia el y le explico en voz baja lo que estaba sucediendo, el muchacho no podía mas que reír de la emoción al pensar en la cara que tendría Candy al verse frente a frente con esas dos mujeres. Ese día Candy y Annie estaban en el edificio que Gaby había comprado para montar la clínica que Candy dirigiría. Los cinco salieron de las oficinas y se dirigieron a la mansión, al llegar Albert las llevo a la biblioteca en donde la señora Elroy los esperaba junto a Agatha, se sentaron a conversar mientras Terry llegaba de regreso con Candy y Annie.

(Elroy) (abrazando a su hermana) hace cuanto tiempo deseaba verte Milicent! Por que nunca me dijiste lo que había sucedido contigo y tu hija!

(Milicent) (secándose las lagrimas) después de lo que paso entre Gregory y tu no queríamos meterte en problemas (al ver la cara de sorpresa de Emilia) si Emilia, yo siempre supe lo que había sucedido entre tu y el señor Johnson! Como esta tu hijo?

(Elroy) (sonriendo) Ian esta muy bien! El vive en el palacio de Londres junto con mi nieta y mi nuera!

(Cecil) (curiosa) como fue que adoptaste a Candy?

(Albert) (sonriendo) cuando la conocí ella tenia apenas ocho años, me recordó tanto a mi hermana Pauna, después no la vi por unos años hasta que cuando volví a verla ella conocía a mis sobrinos Anthony, Stear y Archie, ellos me escribieron pidiéndome que la adoptara y como yo acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad entonces decidí adoptarla, cuando Anthony murió y ella se deprimió la envié junto con los demás a Londres a estudiar al colegio San Pablo en donde conoció a Terry, luego ellos se escaparon del colegio y Terry vino a América unos días antes que Candy pasaron muchas cosas antes de que ellos pudieran al fin casarse y comenzar la vida que se merecían!

(Gaby) (viendo por la ventana) Terry la ama mas que a su vida, el siempre quiso que ella supiera de donde venia, cuando el descubrió el diario de Gregory Johnson y lo leyó no dudo en entregárselo a Albert aun cuando sabia que todo lo que decía de William Andley lo haría sufrir, Terry solo pensó en lo mejor para Candy! Ya no es el mismo malcriado de antes, ahora es todo un caballero y además es un gran actor de Broadway!

(Cecil) El hijo de Richard Duque de Grandchester es actor? Y el duque lo sabe?

(Gaby) (riendo) claro que lo sabe! Además el tío Richard adora a Candy, ella logro reconciliarlos! Candy se parece mucho a ti Cecil, es tan buena como tu!

(Milicent) (viendo a Albert) te noto un poco triste querido, pasa algo?

(Albert) (sonriendo) desde hoy mi pequeña ya no será mas mí hija!

(Cecil) (abrazándolo) no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hija William!

(Albert) (secando las lagrimas de su prima) por favor llámame Albert!

(Gaby) (alejándose de la ventana) amor, Terry acaba de llegar con las muchachas!

(Albert) (caminando a la puerta) voy a hablar con Candy unos momentos antes de presentarlas!

Al entrar a la mansión Albert recibió a Candy y la llevo al salón principal en donde el se sentó junto a ella para conversar.

(Albert) (sentándose junto a ella mientras Terry se sentaba del otro lado) Candy hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte! Esto va a cambiar tu vida para siempre pequeña!

(Candy) (asustada) paso algo grave Albert? Todo esta bien?

(Albert) (tomando la mano de Candy) pequeña, yo mas que nadie se cuanto has sufrido toda tu vida y por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, también se cuanto has anhelado encontrar a tus padres (respirando) profundo tu madre apareció y esta aquí!

(Candy) (abriendo los ojos enormes) mi madre! Encontraste a mi madre? Quien es ella Albert? En donde esta?

(Albert) (sonriendo) en realidad la encontramos entre todos y ella esta esperando para venir a conocerte! Ella es mi prima Cecil! Tu eres mi sobrina Candy, tu eres Candice Rocher la hija de mi prima Cecil Rocher!

(Candy) (llorando) en donde esta ella Albert?

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Cecil salió al salón en donde al ver a Candy sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, Albert tenia razón esa era su niña, aquella a la que su tío William había querido hacer desaparecer. Sin saber como se encontraba parada a mitad del salón sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su pequeña a quien había buscado durante casi veintiún años, ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos bajo la mirada incrédula de Milicent. Terry ante aquella escena subió las escaleras en busca del pequeño Rick para que su abuela y su bisabuela lo conocieran también.

(Cecil) (abrazando a su niña) mi pequeña. Al fin te encuentro pequeña mía! No sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado para tenerte entre mis brazos!

(Candy) (llorando desconsolada) mama (viendo los ojos de su madre) realmente eres mi madre verdad?

(Cecil) (viendo a Milicent) mira Candy, esta es mi madre, Milicent Rocher tu abuela!

(Milicent) (recibiéndola en sus brazos) mi hermosa nietecita! Al fin puedo abrazarte mi niña! Tu madre y yo te hemos estado buscando por tanto tiempo y ahora estas aquí con nosotras!

(Terry) (bajando con el pequeño Rick en brazos) creo que hay alguien mas a quien deben conocer (entregándolo a Candy) toma pecosa, presenta a nuestro hijo con las damas!

(Cecil) (tomando al pequeño en brazos) por Dios, ya soy abuela mama! Mira mama (llorando) mi pequeña tiene un hijo hermoso (viendo a Terry) se parece tanto a ti Terrence!

(Terry) (sonriendo) gracias tía Cecil!

(Cecil) (sonriendo) así que aun me recuerdas malcriado!

(Terry) (riendo) solo Candy me llama así!

(Cecil) (abrazándolo) no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi pequeña y por mi!

(Terry) (sonriendo) por Candy daría mi vida tia Cecil! Ella es todo lo bueno que yo puedo ser! Ella y mi hijo son lo mejor que tengo!

(Candy) (abrazando a Terry) muchas gracias mi amor! Encontraste a mi mama y a mi abuela!

(Terry) (besándola) no me agradezcas nada pecosa, solo ve y habla con ellas!

Las tres se sentaron a conversar en el salón de la mansión mientras los demás los observaban desde el otro lado del salón. La noche entro y después de muchas lagrimas y risas al fin Candy les presento a Terry como su esposo, al tenerlo cerca de nuevo Milicent se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente, si no hubiera sido por el jamás hubieran sabido en donde se encontraba su nieta. Estuvieron conversando largo rato después de la cena, Terry llevo al pequeño a dormir y luego volvió, la señora Elroy y Agatha no podían parar de llorar al ver a Candy tan emocionada y a su hermana y sobrina tan felices después de haber buscado a su pequeña por mas de veinte años.

(Cecil) (abrazando a su hija) lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar sin mi! Daria todo lo que tengo por devolver el tiempo y estar contigo cada día!

(Candy) (sonriendo) yo me alegro de haberte encontrado al fin mama! Además no puedo arrepentirme de la vida que e tenido por que así conocí a tanta gente linda que me quiere y me apoya, también conocí al amor de mi vida, a Terry (viéndola a los ojos) quien era mi padre?

(Cecil) (pensativa) tu padre es el amor de mi vida! Nunca pude decirle de ti! Un día el tubo que irse a california y no volví a verlo durante todo mi embarazo, el tío William se encargo de ocultarme hasta tu nacimiento y luego mama me ayudo a ir tras Gregory Johnson quien se suponía te llevaría a Europa y te dejaría en un orfanato, jamás imaginé que el te dejaría cerca de nosotras para que te encontráramos y así fue como mama y yo partimos sin poder avisarle a tu padre lo que había sucedido y contarle de ti! Yo se que el hubiera ido conmigo a buscarte!

(Albert) (curioso) pero quien era el padre de Candy? Podemos buscarlo y contarle todo lo que sucedió! Tal vez aun estemos a tiempo de reunirlo contigo Cecil!

(Cecil) (bajando la mirada) el era un gran hombre y aun sigo amándolo como el primer día!

En ese momento la puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando pasar a dos empleados con una cantidad de cosas que Candy había encargado para la clínica, todos voltearon a ver cuando un tercer hombre entro cargando unos paquetes mas, al dejarlos en el suelo George levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes mas hermosos que jamás había podido olvidar, al verla sentada junto a Candy George estaba muy confundido, como era posible que esas dos mujeres se parecieran tanto. Comenzó a acercarse a ellas cuando Cecil se levanto rápidamente y corrió a los brazos de George y sin decir mas fue recibida por el con un enorme beso en los labios, todos estaban admirados ante aquella escena, en medio del salón se encontraba Cecil, abrazada a George quien la besaba apasionadamente. Después de unos momentos George reacciono al darse cuenta de donde estaban, la mirada de la señora Elroy y Albert era de sorpresa mientras Candy, Annie y Gaby saltaban emocionadas al ver aquella escena. Cecil no podía creer que frente a ella tuviera de nuevo al hombre de su vida.

(Cecil) (acariciándole el rostro) mi amado George, como es posible que estés aquí?

(George) (abrazándola fuertemente) esto es un milagro! Pensé que te había perdido para siempre! En donde has estado todos estos años?

(Cecil) (viendo a Candy) George, hay algo muy importante que debes saber!

(George) (confundido) por que desapareciste sin decirme nada? Te busque por muchos años y nunca pude encontrarte!

(Cecil) (llevando a George junto a Candy) yo se que nunca pude decírtelo mi amor, pero esta es Candy (viendo la cara de ambos) nuestra hija!

(George) (viéndolas incrédulo) nuestra hija?

(Cecil) (llorando) ella es la razón por la cual desaparecí! Cuando quede embarazada quise decírtelo pero el tío William lo descubrió y me envió lejos con mama, luego hizo que tu padre la desapareciera pero nunca tubo tiempo de decirnos donde por eso fui a buscarla y no pude avisarte! Candy es nuestra hija George!

(George) (abrazando a su hija) mi hija! La señorita Candy es mi hija!

(Candy) (abrazándolo fuertemente) no me digas señorita papa!

George abrazo fuertemente a las dos mujeres que tenia en frente, todos lloraban en ese momento, Albert aun no podía creer que su pequeña fuera en realidad la hija de su mejor amigo y que de algún modo había podido pagarle a George todo lo que había echo por el durante tantos años. Ahora al verlo así junto a Cecil podían comprender por que el buen George nunca había podido enamorarse y casarse, por que realmente su corazón le pertenecía a la madre de Candy y nunca había podido olvidarla después de tantos años. Sin decir nada Albert se retiro junto a Gabriel, Archie y Annie hicieron lo mismo seguidos por Agatha, la señora Elroy y el mismo Terry que no quiso quedarse para darle espacio a su esposa de conocer a sus padres, la señora Milicent se retiro tras su hermana Emilia con quien tenia tanto de que conversar ya que de algún modo las dos habían sufrido por las decisiones de su hermanos William. Los tres se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando George tomo a Candy en brazos y la llevo a su habitación y luego volvió a la sala en donde Cecil lo esperaba, al sentarse junto a ella no sabia que decir cuando sintió como los brazos de ella lo rodeaban por el cuello y comenzaba a besarlo una vez mas. Esos besos eran los que el había anhelado tanto durante mas de veinte años y no había podido olvidar.

(Cecil) (aun abrazada a el) te eh extrañado tanto George! Nunca pude olvidarte! Jamás imagine encontrarte de nuevo el mismo día que encontrara a nuestra hija!

(George) (sonriendo) cásate conmigo Cecil! No voy a perderte de nuevo!

(Cecil) (sonriendo) claro que me casare contigo George! Y al fin podremos ser felices como siempre lo soñamos!

(George) (abrazándola) cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que te tuve entre mis brazos (viéndola adormitada) déjame llevarte a tu recamara! Mañana hablare con Albert de todo esto!

(Cecil) (tomándolo del brazo) tu crees que William nos deje casarnos?

(George) no creo que se niegue!

George la llevo a la puerta de su habitación y después de besarla una vez mas la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, luego se dirigió a la habitación de los bebes y tomo al pequeño Rick, su nieto entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que de un momento a otro la vida le había dado vuelta y ahora tenia una familia que era suya. Poco a poco se quedo dormido en la mecedora con el pequeño recostado en su pecho. A la mañana siguiente Albert lo encontró de esa forma en la habitación de los niños y sin decir nada tomo una colcha y la puso sobre el buen George y el pequeño. Al sentir la colcha George despertó y vio al rubio que en ese momento cargaba al pequeño Leo.

(Albert) (sonriendo) buenos días George!

(George) (levantándose y dejando al pequeño en la cuna) buenos días Albert! Lamento haberme quedado dormido aquí!

(Albert) (riendo) George, no tienes por que disculparte por haber dormido con tu nieto en brazos!

(George) (suspirando) mi nieto! Quien me iba a decir que yo tendría una hija tan hermosa y un nieto tan avivado!

(Albert) (poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo) que piensas hacer ahora George? La vida te esta dando una oportunidad de oro!

(George) (bajando la mirada) quiero casarme con Cecil! Tu crees que eso sea posible Albert?

(Albert) (feliz) muy bien George, para cuando quieres casarte?

(George) (sorprendido) me permitirán casarme con Cecil?

(Albert) (serio) no podría haber un mejor hombre mas que tu! Además eres el padre de mi pequeña pecosa y tienes que estar con la mujer de tu vida! Es mas, si no te casaras con Cecil tendría que enojarme mucho contigo!

(George) (sonriendo) pero me iré a vivir a chicago!

(Albert) (sonriendo) me parece muy bien, así Archie y Stear tendrán una buena ayuda en las oficinas del consorcio de chicago (viendo la cara de George) es hora de que tu también seas feliz amigo mío!

(George) (sonriendo) Gabrielle tenia razón!

(Albert) (curioso) en que?

(George) (feliz) si voy a necesitar la casa que me regalaron ustedes en Lakewood!

(Albert) (riendo) esa picara entrometida a sido lo mejor que nos a pasado verdad?

(George) me alegra saber que al fin podre dejarte junto a alguien que te cuidara como te lo mereces William!

(Gaby) (entrando a la habitación) buenos días señores! Veo que han tomado la guardería como sala de juntas hoy!

(George) (saludando) buenos días señora Gabrielle!

(Gaby) (moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación) cuando aprenderás a no decirme señora? Somos socios y aun insistes en tratarme de usted (sonriendo) por cierto olvide decirte que ya la casa esta terminada y ahora si podrás ir a vivir en ella con tu futura esposa!

(Albert) (viendo a George) espero que nos dejes celebrar la boda pronto!

(Gaby) (riendo) si no nos deja hablare con Candy para que lo ponga en su lugar!

Los tres comenzaron a reír al ver el sonrojo que tenia George al pensar en la futura boda con Cecil, aun no sabían que iba a decir la señora Elroy ante semejante idea pero ya no importaba, la señora Elroy quería a George como a su propio hijo y Albert estaba seguro que apoyaría la boda.

Después de unas semanas de haber vuelto Cecil y George se casaron en el salón de festejos del consorcio Andley, Candy no podía estar mas feliz al saber que sus padres estaban juntos al fin y la amaban mas de lo que ella hubiera podido desear

(Candy) (abrazando a sus padres) estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos! Ahora si podre tener una familia grande!

(George) (acariciando el rostro de su hija) eres tan linda como tu madre!

(Candy) (abrazándolo) gracias Papa (viéndolos) la abuela se quedara a vivir conmigo mientras ustedes van de luna de miel!

(Milicent) (acercándose) así es querida, yo me quedare con mis nietos y mi bis nieto paraqué ustedes puedan tomar la luna de miel que merecen, además Emilia y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar antes que ella vuelva junto a su hijo y su familia!

(Candy) (viéndolos) espero que vuelvan para la inauguración de la clínica! Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora pronto estará lista!

(Cecil) no pienso perderme ningún evento mas en tu vida mi amor!

Después de la ceremonia Albert y Gaby llevaron a los recién casados a la estación de trenes en donde tomaron el tren a California donde la tía Elroy les presto su mansión para que pudieran pasar unas semanas juntos. Pronto la clínica estuvo terminada y fue inaugurada con una gran fiesta a la que asistieron gran parte de la sociedad ya que no era todos los días que podían departir con los dos jóvenes aristócratas que pertenecían a la familia Andley. Terry y Robert dedicaron una presentación para la inauguración de la clínica y Stear y Patty llegaron a tiempo para poder participar. Esa noche Archie recibió una gran noticia de parte de Annie, al fin el primer heredero de los hermanos Cornwell estaba en camino. Annie tenia dos meses de embarazo cuando la clínica se inauguro. Patty no tardo en darle la buena noticia a Stear también. Todo parecía estar tomando mejores caminos para la familia Andley.

(Albert) (sentando en la biblioteca) aun no puedo creer que ya tengamos dos años de casados!

(Gaby) (sonriendo) ya pensaste que quiere de regalo este año?

(Albert) (caminando hacia ella) ya se lo que quiero este año!

(Gaby) (viéndolo tan cerca de ella) y? que es lo que quieres?

(Albert) (atrapándola entre sus brazos) quiero que nos casemos por la iglesia!

(Gaby) (sorprendida) quieres casarte por la iglesia? Quieres decir que quieres renovar nuestros votos en la iglesia!

(Albert) (besándola) quiero verte vestida de blanco como una reina solo para mi!

(Gaby) (rodeándole el cuello con los brazos) y a donde iremos de luna de miel?

(Albert) (sonriendo) a donde tu quieras ir!

(Gaby) (susurrándole al oído) África!

(Albert) (riendo) iremos a donde tu quieras mi amor!

Los dos reían felices en la biblioteca hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Candy quien venia con un paquete que Eliza había enviado para Albert, al recibirlo Albert sonrío y se lo entrego a Gaby, el y Candy ya sabían de que se trataba, al abrirlo en el interior había un vestido de novia hermoso que Eliza había diseñado para Gabrielle, era el vestido digno de una reina, al verlo Gaby sonrío emocionada, ya Candy y Annie tenían muy adelantado todo para la boda, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y solo faltaba que Albert se lo pidiera a Gabrielle. Después de dos semanas la boda estaba lista, en el jardín de la mansión de Lakewood, frente a los rosales de Pauna y Anthony la ceremonia se llevo a cabo, Gabrielle estaba muy nerviosa en su habitación, aun no sabia como era posible sentir tanta felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, se vio al espejo una vez mas y luego salió al pasillo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, entro al jardín en donde estaban todos los invitados, ese era el momento mas duro para ella, estar frente al camino de flores que la llevaría al altar en donde Albert la esperaba, se sentía sola, su padre no la llevaría al altar como ella siempre lo había deseado. Respiro profundo e iba a dar un paso hacia el altar.

(Alex) (tomando el brazo de su hermana) podría el tonto de tu hermano tener el honor de llevarte al altar?

(Gaby) (viendo los brillosos ojos de su hermano) Alex! Que haces aquí?

(Alex) (secando las lagrimas de su hermana) tratando de pedirle a mi hermanita que me perdone y me acepte como su hermano una vez mas!

(Gaby) (abrazándolo) por que tardaste tanto?

(Alex) (sonriendo) por que siempre eh sido un tonto (viéndola a los ojos) pero no creo que debas llorar ahora que vamos al altar en donde te espera tu esposo! Papa y mama estarían felices de verte ahora! Vamos?

(Gaby) (sonriendo) Vamos!

Los dos caminaron hacia el altar en donde Albert la esperaba vestido con un frac blanco y corbata y faja en azul cielo. Los novios se veían radiantes, ella llevaba en el cabello un baño de brillantes en todo el cabello y lucia las joyas que su madre había utilizado en su boda, su hermano la entrego en brazos de Albert, luego se dieron la mano y Alex se sentó orgulloso junto a Terry para ver la boda de su hermana. Después de la boda Albert, Gaby y el pequeño Leo salieron de viaje rumbo a África en donde pasaron los siguientes tres meses haciendo lo que mas les gustaba, ser libres.

Pasado un año las cosas seguían bien en la familia, Eliza se había convertido en la flamante esposa de Ian y esperaban a su segundo hijo. Niel había regresado a Chicago con su esposa y esta esperaba al primer hijo de Niel. George y Cecil habían tenido un hermoso hijo al que habían llamado Gregory como el padre de George. Milicent vivía con Candy y con Terry, Terry había logrado llevar a las marquesinas su obra terminada la cual había llamado ¨Caminos Inesperados¨ y era todo un éxito, Candy había logrado sacar algunos cursos de la universidad y pronto se graduaría de medico, la primera mujer en América en graduarse de doctor. Archie y Annie habían tenido un hermoso hijo al que habían llamado como su padre Archivald, Patty y Stear habían tenido una hermosa hija a la que llamaron Patricia como su madre, todos parecían haber encontrado la felicidad. Después de un año Albert y Gaby aun tenían por costumbre salir de excursión con el pequeño Leo, no había duda que seguían siendo los mismos vagabundos que siempre habían sido. Después de ese año había aun algo que no dejaba a Albert tranquilo.

(Albert) (revisando unos papeles) Gaby, como te has sentido últimamente?

(Gaby) (seria) muy bien, por que?

(Albert) (viéndola) Agatha me dijo que no has estado comiendo bien!

(Gaby) (riendo) no es nada, lo que sucede es que con las cenas que hemos tenido fuera de casa llego demasiado llena como para levantarme a desayunar!

(Albert) (serio) estas segura que es eso?

(Gaby) (sentándose en sus piernas) quieres que te diga la verdad!

(Albert) (viéndola a los ojos) no quiero que te enfermes!

(Gaby) (acariciándole el rostro) recuerdas nuestro ultimo paseo al lago?

(Albert) (extrañado) que tiene que ver el lago en todo esto?

(Gaby) (acercándose para besarlo) estoy embarazada!

(Albert) (viéndola incrédulo) estas segura?

(Gaby) (asintiendo) Candy me lo dijo esta mañana! Tengo mas de un mes de embarazo!

(Albert) (levantándola en brazos) esto es una gran noticia!

(Gaby) (riendo) si sigues dándome vueltas en el aire me voy a enfermar de verdad!

(Albert) (poniéndola en el suelo) perdona mi amor, es que me emocione por un momento!

(Gaby) (abrazándolo) pues espero que estés preparado por que según Candy serán gemelos!

(Albert) (sentándose del asombro) gemelos!

(Gaby) (al verlo palidecer) te sientes bien Albert!

(Albert) (poniéndose de pie y tomándola entre sus brazos) nunca podre estar mejor!

Albert la beso apasionadamente mientras con una mano acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, al fin la vida se veía de un mejor color para todos, en unos meses mas el futuro se veía aun mejor de lo que podía el haberlo soñado. Ocho meses después la pequeña Pauna y el pequeño Anthony nacían en la clínica de nueva york y eran recibidos por la flamante doctora Candice Grandchester.

FIN

Yajaira

Esper que la historia les haya gustado, trate de darle un final diferente a cada uno de los personajes, espero haya sido de su agrado. La próxima vez la historia será mas moderna y diferente. Saludos y gracias por haber leído este fic. Kiramoon amiga muchas gracias poracompañarme en esta aventura, espero que hayas disfrutado cada capitulo, fue un gusto recibir tus reviews espero vrte en la siguiente historia nena mucahs gracias, Ichelcita gracias por acompañarme y por compartir tus historias conmigo, espero leer mas de ti pronto. Carita gracias por acompañarme, te agradezco tus reviews. a Todas las lectoras silenciosas muchas gracias poracompañarme en esta aventura. cariños para todas(os)

Yajaira


End file.
